It Happened One Night
by randommama
Summary: Bella is one unhappy fiance' to Jacob. She decides to get away to sort out her life. A chance encounter with the very handsome stranger, Edward, hitchhiking along the deserted road she was traveling would forever change both their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Everything related to the Twilight saga is the property of Stephanie Meyer. Summit Entertainment owns all the rights to the Twi saga films. I only own writing this story, plot lines and all. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: **This is the new/old chapter story I've been working on releasing for a while now. It was a long process of writing, revising, & reorganizing it to make me satisfied enough to bring it to the public, but now I think it'll be as ready as it will ever be.

This is my second attempt at a larger scale story here on FF. Hopefully, you readers are enjoying my first offering, _How Did I Fall In Love With You_. Don't worry, I didn't abandon it. I'm hard at work on that one simultaneously and new chapter updates are coming together and so that too will updated shortly.

I know I've been away for quite a while, and I apologize. Like I've mentioned, I've been very sick. The fact of the matter was that I got pregnant & experienced the worst first trimester morning sickness any woman could experience-it was in the extreme sense. It incapacitated me beyond belief and reduced me to a bedridden mess. I've finally passed all that now and so I'm anxious to catch up and get back to my routine of writing. Hopefully, y'all stayed with me throughout this ordeal. I am back and hoping to better update my stories and provide you, my readers, some satisfaction once again.

Last note: I always have to give a special thank you to my faithful, loving fic wifey, my beta Cheermom. I missed not being able to give work to edit, but at least she got a very deserving vacation from her beta duties. She knows now that the fun has once again begun. She did a tremendous job on this one and returned it with the utmost speed so that I may post it quickly. I was quite impressed. I guess she missed the good ole' beta work. That's why I love her so much! Not to mention that she was a great support while I was sick.

**ENJOY THE STORY!**

**PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

~Bella~

I couldn't idly stand by anymore just letting the latest fight run its course. I had already grown weary of all of this fighting. Every fucking time it was the same old bullshit being spouted over and over again. The same issues were always being rehashed with no fucking solutions in sight. What started out as attempts at simple discussions always ended up turning into screaming matches.

This latest round of playing the blame game was the final straw. Jacob and I constantly trying to figure out our life together was exhausting, and I no longer had any energy left to deal with all the emotional turmoil. It had all become too much.

I had felt cornered, with the walls slowly closing in, for a while. I knew I was suffocating and drowning in this sea of misery I called my life. I had to get away now. I needed time alone to try to sort out this whole mess of a life I had with Jake.

Getting away was the only way I knew to be able to keep a hold of my sanity any longer. I needed to be anywhere but here. I didn't care where or how long I'd be there, I just had to get far away now. Away from Jacob. Away from both of our fathers, whom Jacob had again dragged into our latest bout of fighting. Away from Forks entirely.

I inched closer and closer to the key holder conveniently hanging by our front door. None of the men in the house noticed, they were too engrossed in their own ramblings with one other. I grabbed my purse and my coat from the nearby coat tree, and then the car keys to my new car, feeling that it would serve as a more suitable getaway vehicle over my jalopy of a truck, even though I loved driving that truck. The last thing I needed was for my truck to impede my getaway.

With everything in hand, and making a last minute check to make sure that Jake and our fathers were still shouting at each other and not bothering with me, I bolted out through the front door and hurled myself into the safe haven of my car. The quiet inside was very welcomed. I locked the doors, turned on the headlights, and gunned the engine. I was sure to gain their attention now, but it didn't matter to me anymore, because they wouldn't be able to catch me once I hit the road.

Jacob came busting through the front door, realizing my impending getaway, and began making his way over. I temporarily blinded him with the headlights when I turned the high beams on. Once he got his bearings, we locked eyes, and from that brief moment, I could tell from his darkened expression that he already knew what I was about to do. Without a second thought, I shifted the car into reverse and floored the gas pedal, making a bee-line out of the long driveway.

Jacob ran after me, arms flailing, yelling for me to stop, most likely; however, I kept going. As I made my way onto the main road, I pushed the car into illegal speeds and broke dozens of traffic laws, probably much to my Chief of Police father's chagrin if he ever found out, determined to escape as far as I could before I would have to stop for the night due to fatigue. Furthermore, I didn't want Jacob or my father catching up to me.

In the meantime, the cell phone, which I was surprised I actually had kept in my purse, started ringing and chiming alerts to new text messages incessantly, breaking the silence in the car. No doubt it was Jacob, our fathers, and whomever else they recruited to wage this campaign trying to make contact.

_Trying to get me to come to my senses, I'm sure. Hmphh. _

I tried to ignore it, however, the incessant ringing and chiming kept continuing. It seemed a constant loop of calls and texts and it was quite distracting and highly annoying. Frankly, it had started to give me a headache because of all the noise. I found solace in the previous silence, it helped me think, hence why I hadn't even bothered to turn on the radio, and I wanted that back.

I reached over to shut the cursed phone off; however, not before Jacob's latest text popped up on the screen.

**B, pls. come bk! Don't run away! Just STOP ! Let's cont. 2 talk. Pls!-J**

T_alk...pfttt..was that what we were doing before I ran off?_

That text sent new waves of anger pulsing through me. I pressed the "off" button, with no intention of ever turning it on again in the near future, and forcefully threw it back into my purse. I would have no part in communicating with Jacob, or anyone else for that matter, until I was good and ready, and right now I wasn't in any mood to have them try and talk me out of my impromptu road trip. Jacob and our fathers would realize soon enough that I wasn't planning on returning any time soon.

Admittedly, I didn't exactly know where I was going or when and where I would be stopping. I hadn't really thought that far ahead, just acting upon impulse and reflex. I just knew I had to run away & buy myself a few days of solitude. I needed a reprieve from Jake, our dads, and Forks to process this latest argument and assess my entire life without any interference. I knew the time had come to make some tough decisions regarding my life. Despite everyone back in Forks who screamed otherwise, it was my life. I needed to do what's right for me. Of course, in leaving so hurriedly, I wasn't exactly prepared for such a trip. I only had the clothes on my back, one usable credit card, and the small amount of cash that was left in my wallet.

I needed to refill on gas before boarding the ferry to cross over to Seattle. It seemed like a good time to take a break, stretch my legs a bit, and get some much needed supplies for my road trip, at least what I can get from a gas station convenience store. I didn't know if Seattle was going to be my ultimate destination, it didn't seem far enough away yet from Forks, but it was going to be a good place to rest for the night. When morning light came I'd make more concrete plans.

As I rummaged through my purse, I was thankful to find that I had apparently brought my last paycheck from the Port Angeles bookstore where I used to work. In all the craziness, it must've slipped my mind that I collected it earlier. It was a great discovery since now it would allow me to cash it in the morning and be able to go shopping for better supplies for my road trip which brought a huge smile to my face. Now, the open highway stretched out in front of me, and I could literally go anywhere I decided, my options no longer limited by my haste to escape.

I immediately grabbed a cup of coffee inside the convenience store, a map, a directory for Seattle, and began gathering a few supplies for the night like toiletries and a t-shirt to sleep in. I paid with what little cash I had on hand choosing to save the small limit on the one card I owned for gas and motel costs. I was grateful for my mom and stepfather Phil for giving it to me. I was supposed to use it for a massive shopping trip for myself, but this seemed a decent alternative. I couldn't use any of the other cards I had on hand and risk Charlie being able to track me. Small town Chief of Police or not, he was still a cop and had resources. The last thing I wanted was for him to find out where I was and collect me to take back home.

I had some time before catching the next ferry, and needing to relax a bit, I lingered in the tiny cafe area of the gas station store just decompressing till I had drunk all my coffee and did some research. Using my map and Seattle directory, I was able to find a cheap, hideaway hotel where I decided would be a good place to spend the night, and there was even a convenient 24 hour diner right inside where I could probably have a late night meal and breakfast in the morning.

I knew that I shouldn't let Charlie worry, so I decided to open my phone back up and give him a call. He would have surely gone home by now and be away from Jacob. I'm sure he found a way to placate Jacob for the time being. As soon as I opened the phone it was already ringing and chiming. I rolled my eyes and shut off all the tones. Jacob wasn't done waging his campaign to contact me apparently. I dialed Charlie's home number and he answered on the first ring, probably having some intuition that it was me. I explained the situation and begged him to give me the time I needed. He was understandably worried, but he knew better than to try to talk me out of my plan. I inherited his stubborn streak plus he knew that legally I was an adult and could rightfully make this decision . While he wasn't too happy about my decision to take time away, he respected it, promised not to force return until I was ready, and he would take care of Jacob for me until then. He encouraged me to have a meaningful talk with Jacob, or at least explain to him why I've basically run away, but I certainly wasn't ready yet to have any sort of conversation with my probably soon-to-be-ex fiancée.

_Was he going to be my ex fiancée? Was this it? Were we at the precipice of our long, difficult relationship? I hadn't quite decided yet._

I was relieved that everything was straightened out with Charlie. At least, I knew that he wasn't worrying himself to a heart attack and I was going to be left in peace as I figure out my life and future on this journey. I turned my phone off again, as another call was coming through, not bothering to check who was calling nor hear any left voice mails or read through the colossal amount of text messages. I could guess what the content and tone of all those would be. Before I drove off from the gas station, I grabbed a second cup of coffee, used the restroom to make sure I didn't need to make any more stops, and familiarized myself with where I needed to go to get to the hotel.

It was awfully late once I exited the ferry and was driving through the heart of Seattle. A glance at the dashboard clock put the time at half past midnight. It would still be a bit more of driving before I reached the hotel. Fortunately, I had already called ahead to the hotel and reserved a room. They would be expecting me, no matter what time I came in.

I had been driving for a little over three hours, and I knew I would probably be getting tired soon, even with the coffee in my system. I had never driven around for this long, and I was sure to lose some steam at some point as I could already feel the caffeine wearing off, and let's face it, gas station convenience store coffee wasn't the most potent stuff. I was already feeling the fatigue setting in, and having not slept well in a while due to the constant turmoil with Jacob, I was anxious to get that good night's rest that would be afforded to me now. I couldn't wait to get myself to the hotel.

As I began traveling down along a particularly deserted part of road en route to the hideaway hotel, I caught sight of someone walking alongside the road. He was hitchhiking, and obviously not having much luck, especially at this time of night. The area was pretty deserted. There hadn't been any cars ahead of me nor behind me for miles since I'd been driving along this stretch. I doubted the poor fellow would be picked up at this point.

Somehow, I became oddly curious as to why he was out here hitchhiking. I didn't think it was car trouble, since I hadn't seen any cars broken down roadside. So, it really made me wonder what his story was.

As he heard my car approach him, he slowed his walking pace and stuck his thumb out. I slowed down a bit just so I can take a look at him, but continued to drive on knowing that a young woman such as myself, driving alone at this time of night, should not be picking up strangers hitchhiking along a deserted road . It was instilled in me that it was never wise to pick up hitchhikers. I'm sure Charlie would have a heart attack if he found out that I'd even remotely considered it.

As my car proceeded to pass him, he turned to face the road...and me in my car...sidestepping now as he continued his leisurely stride. From the brief illumination my car gave on him as I passed, I could make out a few things about this mysterious stranger. He was definitely tall, between 6'1'' and 6'2''. He also was a young man, looking to be around my age or just slightly older. I couldn't make out any other specific features due to the darkness of the night, but I did notice his hair. I didn't know the exact color, but I knew that it was a bit of an unkempt mess, going wildly about on his head, as if someone...or more likely him...had kept running their hands through it over and over again. He had his free hand raking it through the very moment my car passed by him. It was kind of crazy, but I really thought that hair of his made this man pretty sexy.

Seeing that I wasn't gonna stop and pick him up, he turned himself, again facing the direction of traffic flow and continued his steps. Man, I wonder how long he'd been walking like this already. Admittedly, I suddenly became fascinated with this stranger, alone on the roadside. Where I'd come from, in Forks, seeing a hitchhiker like this was definitely a once-in-a-lifetime occurrence. As I glanced back at him from my rear view mirror, I saw that he walked with his shoulders hunched over now and his head was down gazing at his feet looking truly defeated by the indication of his posture. Then, the skies suddenly opened up and rain began to fall...typical Washington weather. I saw him briefly turn his head up towards the skies, as if to curse up at the heavens, then resume his defeated stance pulling his inadequate leather jacket closer to his body. Well, that did it. I felt like I really needed to stop now and give this stranger a ride. Something about him walking alone in this rain, at this time of night, just tugged at my heart strings, and I had to pull over. I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was just something compelling about him.

I parked the car a considerable ways ahead, then waited with both anticipation and anxiety, as he took notice and proceeded to make his way over. I continued to watch him like a hawk through my rear view mirror. Strangely, something inside me kept telling me that this was right, that it was fate meeting up with this stranger. I couldn't place where all of this intuition was coming from or even begin to understand this feeling. I just went with it.

Once he glanced up and saw my car parked ahead, I saw him crack a huge smile. Boy, he had some smile. He straightened up his posture immediately, and halted his footsteps. It seemed he took just a second to compose himself. Then he began gingerly jogging my way.

As he made his way over, I was mentally giving myself a talking to. I kept repeating in my head that I wasn't just about to set myself up to become a victim. He certainly seemed harmless enough, and I was being a good Samaritan.

Besides, I wasn't any ordinary woman. Charlie insisted that I learned self-defense as soon as I was old enough, and every year as I got older, made certain that I kept up my skills. Also, Jacob and I had taken up some kick boxing at the Forks community center a while back. I was confident that I could handle an attacker like him if he turned out to be one. He was tall yes, but he wasn't overly large all around. As I stared at him, I could gather that he was more on the lean side, but he surely had some muscle tone, too. I quickly ran through all the techniques in my head that I remembered...mentally preparing myself... in case he turned out to be a predator instead of a someone just down on his luck.

I was sincerely hoping he was the latter. I wasn't in need of another fight right now. But, just in case, I grabbed the small can of mace that I kept in my purse, upon Charlie's insistence again, and clutched it to me. Boy, what would Charlie, and for that matter, Jacob, think of me now doing this, giving this hitchhiker a ride? Well, if this stranger did turn out to be a menace, and I'd survived, I'd be eternally grateful for all the skills they both gave me that helped me to defend myself. A tinge of sadness briefly swept over me thinking that if something were to go wrong with this decision that I just made, I had left Jacob and the rest of them during the thralls of an argument. I shook those negative thoughts and the sadness away.

I continued my gawking of this stranger, as he got closer... and closer still to me...hugging his jacket to him whilst clutching the straps of his backpack that I hadn't before noticed that he had. As he made his way around towards the passenger side of the car, I was now able to make out more of his facial features. He was indeed young like I thought. He had a straight nose, and a strong, angular jawline. He had a hint of stubble that didn't deter at all from his looks. Even in this din of night, I could already see that he was a very handsome fellow...very handsome indeed. With his height and lean, muscular toned body, he could pass for a male model, and certainly with his style: leather jacket, tight jeans, a button down plaid shirt slightly opened to reveal a tight t-shirt underneath, he might as well have stepped off a magazine ad onto this roadside. What was such a good-looking man doing hitchhiking like this in the middle of the night? He certainly had my curiosity piqued. Hmmm...this could be very interesting. I couldn't wait to see what color his eyes were, and...oh... lest not forget that amazing sex hair of his.

I kept the doors locked, but lowered the power window a bit once he got around to the passenger side. I was still a little hesitant about giving this man, albeit handsome stranger, a ride. I needed to assess him a bit first. I was ready to bolt and leave him in the dust if he so much rubbed me the wrong way even if he was very good-looking.

As he peered in, I gasped and took pause. With the light in the car now fully illuminating him, I could see that this man was just not handsome...no that wasn't adequate enough..he was positively god-like. His eyes were a brilliant shade of green. His gaze was so deep, I couldn't help but feel a longing to be lost within its depths. His hair was such an unusual color, a toss up of shades between bronze and copper would be a good way of describing it, and the untamed nature of it made this man even more appealing up close. I couldn't help but think to myself that I'd like to run my own fingers through that hair of his.

He cleared his throat and began to speak. I blushed, knowing that I was caught blatantly staring. My manners went somewhere with my rational brain cause I was utterly speechless at the sight of him standing there somewhat drenched, and my focus were on the rain drops that were slowly cascading down his hair and beautiful face. I couldn't help but long to be those droplets of water caressing his skin. I bit my lower lip as I could feel myself getting highly aroused at all the impure thoughts my mind was racing through. This stranger, this man, he was mesmerizing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Everything related to the Twilight saga is the property of Stephanie Meyer. Summit Entertainment owns all the rights to the Twi saga films. I only own writing this story, plot lines and all. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: ** Hopefully I haven't kept you readers waiting too long. At least, I have 2 chapters to update for you this time. RL has been very busy, very busy! Having been sick for so many months left me with so much catching up to do. But, I'm getting caught up, and I'm seriously making an effort from now on to be less timely with my updates.

As always I have to give a special thank you to my faithful, loving fic wifey, my beta extraordinaire, Cheermom. What can I say about my love for her that I haven't said before? She's the best! She's also very busy these days with all the beta work I've been giving her. Like I said, time to catch up!

**ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTERS!**

**PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

~Edward~

"Fuck you!" I exclaimed as I slammed the door shut, and hurriedly rushed down the steps to my awaiting motorcycle.

Normally, I'd had better manners than to be cursing at a woman, but after all the misery that Lauren had put me through, she deserved nothing less then my vileness. I felt nothing but hatred for her now. I was already being quite kind choosing to leave her with just a curse. With the amount of anger I felt for her at the moment, for the first time in my life, I could've really hit a woman. I wanted to; however, I'd rather walk away from her than land my ass in jail.

She was very lucky that I was choosing to leave with nothing more than the clothes on my back, what little I could stuff in my backpack, and my bike. I had already made a preemptive strike on our doomed relationship by putting whatever I needed to keep and wasn't going to be transportable in storage. I guess, somewhere inside, my subconscious was already telling me that we were going nowhere. Everything that was still precious to me was contained in that storage unit, which basically meant my books, my laptop containing my music and journals, my guitar, and the mementos from my family. It wasn't much, but it was going to be enough for me to start over. I was leaving everything else behind for her to do with as she pleased. She could burn it all to ashes for all I cared. I didn't want to have anything more to do with the life I had with her. It was such a sorry life anyways, looking back on it now. I was going out on the open road with a clean slate.

I secured my backpack onto my back, straddled my bike, and revved the engine. I could hear Lauren's footsteps as she made her way down the steps, heading towards me. Before she could reach me and without looking back, I sped away, leaving her and the life I had made with her behind in a blaze of dust.

I didn't know exactly where I was headed, figuring I'd know when I'd gotten there. I just knew that I was getting myself the hell out of Portland, and as far away from Lauren as possible.

I couldn't believe how I wasted nearly three years of my life being with her, and for what, a pretty face and a great piece of ass. Shit! Sex with Lauren got old after a while, and come to think of it, it wasn't even that good to begin with. There were dozens of other girls that could've taken her place and probably would've treated me a hell of a lot better. Our relationship had been nothing more than a joke.

I mentally berated myself for missing out on all the other women who could've warmed my bed just because I had some misguided obligation to be faithful to her. It wasn't like there was a shortage of women who were interested.

Come to think of it now, Lauren probably cheated on me more times then I even already knew about. Thankfully, I realized that that was just the kind of girl Lauren was. She was always willing to open her legs to any guy that gave her the slightest bit of attention. Apparently, the attention I gave her wasn't enough. I know now that I would never be enough for her self-absorbed ass. It boggles my mind to think of what I ever saw in her to begin with, and why I initially thought we could've ever worked out.

I knew I should've left the bitch after the first time I caught her cheating. But, like the fool I was, I believed her false sincerity of promising to change her ways, that she was truly sorry and loved me, and couldn't bear to live without me. I decided to give her a second chance, since my mother had always taught me that people always deserved second chances. Well, that goes to show what I knew. That sentiment surely didn't apply to Lauren.

Maybe I should've left her before then. Now that I was no longer enamored with her, I could see that we were never really compatible. We both wanted different things out of life, and were just fooling ourselves into thinking that we could reconcile our differences.

We had been together long enough, where many other couples would've already thought of a future together and things like marriage. Our friends in Portland had certainly tried to pressure us on more than one occasion. While Lauren was certainly eager to take that leap, there was always some inner voice inside me that prevented me from taking that next step in our relationship. When the topic was broached, I would always shrug it off.

In the three years that we were together, I hadn't even had an inkling to introduce her to my family or even my friends from back home, whom were actually the people I was closest to. Even when I went back to visit Chicago, where my parents and most of my other relatives were, or my brother, Emmett, in New York, I had never taken her with me. However, it wasn't like she was jumping at the bit to meet them though. I hadn't met her family, who only lived one state away, in Washington, either. Only my best friend from childhood, Jasper, ever really even knew her name and that she actually existed, yet he had never met her in person as well. There were always excuses made and tons of empty reasons why we just never got around to introducing one another to the people that should've mattered the most. My family certainly suspected that I was seeing someone, and inquired about meeting her, but I always played it off that it wasn't serious, and that I would introduce her when I felt the time was right. Of course, I never felt the time to be right.

I guess that had been a sign. Call it my self-preservation instinct kicking in. I only ever wanted to go as far as moving in together, and I only agreed to that, albeit reluctantly, because it would mean convenient sex whenever I wanted and it was financially sound to do so. There was no reason to keep two places and pay for two rents when we mostly spent time in one or the other's apartment anyways, the result of getting hot and heavy too quickly. Admittedly, those were very shallow reasons for living with someone, but looking back, our relationship was pretty shallow. I had told her that I loved her, but now that I really thought about it, there was really no meaning behind it. I felt the need to say it because she said it to me. I hadn't loved her after all.

Of course, after I caught her cheating the first time, I was adamant about not being intimate with her ever again, even going as far as leaving our bedroom and slumming in the other bedroom. I wasn't completely heartless and didn't throw her out on her rear end right away. I knew she needed time to find new living arrangements. However, the so-called separation didn't last long, as a guy can only whack off so many times before succumbing to the temptation of a convenient booty sashaying about the place in the skimpiest of outfits. I knew that it was all a ploy to get me back into her bed, and she had no real intentions of ever moving out, but I couldn't help but listen to my libido.

Anyways, sex was never really the same after that. I had stopped making love to her and reduced our sexual encounters to mere fucking, making it very cold, impersonal, rough, and hard, even going as far as to only have anal sex with her. I could no longer look her in the eyes and have any form of intimacy that we once had...that was gone. She had become nothing more than a convenient lay to me, someone who'd always be there whenever I needed to get some. I was too lazy to look outside of the relationship for sexual gratification. I didn't want to stoop to Lauren's level.

I was grateful that I had sense enough to have always used protection with her, and after the first cheating incident, I was vigilant in getting both of us tested for STD's on a regular basis. At least, for all her whoring ways, Lauren didn't bring back any unwanted side effects.

Being out on the open highway gave me a lot of time to think about my relationship with Lauren. I had new insight on our coupledom. I felt a sense of relief knowing that the weight of that bad relationship was no longer on my shoulders.

Not long after I left the Portland city limits, my cell phone began to ring, interrupting my thoughts, and immediately I knew it was Lauren. I pulled over the side of the highway and answered, just so I could tell her to go to hell and to stop calling me. As soon as her frantic voice said "hello," I told her off, explained once again that I was done with her for good, and ended the call with "lose my number, bitch." I pulled out onto the highway again, a very satisfied smirk upon my face.

I absentmindedly didn't think to turn my phone off after Lauren's call, and subjected myself to a barrage of incoming calls and texts, and not just from Lauren. She apparently had enlisted some friends to help "talk some sense to me". I pulled into a rest stop and was stupid enough to take the others' calls and reply to their texts, ignoring Lauren, thinking that these so-called friends would stop bothering me if I explained myself to them. After a time, I realized that Lauren had fed them so many lies, manipulating them into believing that she was the victim and that I was the bad guy in the situation, and it would be of no use for me to defend myself. How she had managed to do that, I had no idea, but if there was one thing Lauren was always good at, it was manipulation. She manipulated me into thinking that we were good for one another for nearly three years. I finally turned off the phone, done with all the bullshit, and headed back out on the open road.

When I reached a junction in the highway and had to make the choice of whether to go North or East, something inside just compelled me to head North towards Seattle. So that was the direction I went. Before then, I hadn't really thought about where exactly I would be headed. It was already pretty late. I knew that I would have to find a place to bunker down for the night, but I was going to push myself and go as far as I could go.

Reaching Seattle's city limits, I turned my phone on again just so I could dial my family and let them know what was going on. I didn't need them to unnecessarily worry if by chance they found out that I was no longer in Portland. Eventually, I felt that I would make my way back to Chicago to see them, or even on to New York to be with Emmett, but for now I didn't have an exact plan for my life ahead yet, and I wanted and needed some time to myself and explore all my options.

Upon turning the phone back on, I saw that Lauren's barrage of calls hadn't ceased one bit. For some reason, it made me extremely frustrated, since she had never been one to be that persistent before. She was like a shadow hanging over my chance at complete freedom. I really wanted to be done with her. I had told her to stop calling me and lose my number, but, of course, she couldn't listen. I figured that she'd just run right back to whomever that last guy was whom I had caught her cheating with recently. I made a mental note to change my number the first chance I got, which should get her out of my life once and for all.

I phoned my mother and father, notifying them that I had left Portland and that I was currently in Seattle, and that I was all right, promising to visit them soon, giving them little else in the way of details. They weren't exactly thrilled, but they knew better than to meddle further. Besides, I was a grown man, free to make my own choices in life. I barely had a chance to get my brother, Emmett, on the phone and relay some of my news before the battery of my cell died, and my phone became useless. On the positive side, it meant no more calls or texts from Lauren and her army of supporters, for the time being.

That began my series of bad luck. Shortly after, I developed a flat on the bike and although I was able to push it to a nearby gas station, I found out that even if I fixed the flat, it would've been useless since I also ended up blowing a gasket. My motorcycle was in need of serious repair, and with no available way to get it repaired at the moment, I had no choice but to ditch it. I guess I had pushed the bike much harder than I had ever before, and since it was on the older side, it just wasn't capable of the road trip I had envisioned. I suppose it was my fault, lacking the foresight to have the bike thoroughly checked before I set out on this trip.

I picked myself a direction and set out on foot from the gas station thinking that since it was already late in the evening that I might as well find a place for the night. Not thinking very clearly, I hadn't thought to get a map of the area so I'd know where the hell I was going. Little did I know that I had wandered myself onto a particularly rural part of Seattle, wherein the road was pretty deserted, and there was no civilization in sight past that last gas station. I had acted impulsively and was unprepared. I had thought about heading back, but again something inside compelled me to continue forward; therefore, I listened to my gut once again. I figured that even if I had decided to try and return to the gas station, I'd probably end up more lost than I already was. It was already so late and so dark, with only the moon lighting my path most of the way as I walked by the roadside, and I really had no sense of direction at this point. The roads all pretty much looked the same. Instinct told me to push on forward, to just keep following the road, figuring at some point, there would have to be something up ahead.

I had been walking along the road, for what seemed like hours already, and there didn't seem to be any relief in sight. I was fairly tired, with the muscles in my legs aching from the exertion, and my stomach was starting to grumble, realizing that I hadn't had a decent meal since that morning. In my haste to leave Lauren and Portland behind, I really hadn't thought to eat, and only basically stopped that one time to answer the phone calls, then to refill on gas, and take a leak. It was another mistake in a series of ones I had already made. I was definitely paying for my impulsive behavior.

I really hoped that a car would come by, and maybe they would stop and help me somehow. Unfortunately, there hadn't been any cars that had passed by me since I set out on my trek. I was seriously starting to worry that I had gotten myself into deep trouble. I soldiered on trying to think positively that sooner or later there had to be a vehicle traveling down this road, or that I'd finally find a house, a place of business, something, anything, even a roadside phone to use.

As soon as I finally heard the sounds of the first car that was approaching, my heart leapt with joy and I felt relieved. I didn't hesitate and stuck my thumb out to hitchhike. I hoped against hope that this driver was going to be my salvation

_Surely, whoever this person was, would take pity on me, pull over, and at least ask if I needed help._

As the car slowly passed me by, I turned to face the car, and began side-stepping to the pace that the car was traveling, which had slowed down to assess me I suppose. I tried to plead with my eyes to the driver to please stop and help me, not that I felt that they could see me very clearly. I knew I could barely make out who was driving the car. I had to try anyways.

My hopes were dashed when the car returned to normal speed and continued on ahead, deciding not to stop after all. I scowled at the car, believing that the driver inside must be heartless, since they couldn't be bothered to help me. After thinking about it for a minute, I realized that hitchhiking at this time of night, on this deserted part of road, looked very suspect, and then I couldn't blame the driver after all. I probably wouldn't have stopped either, despite how un-menacing I looked. People were always warned about these types of situations. At this point, I couldn't help but feel utterly defeated.

_Who knew when the next car would come around, and whether they would even stop? It would take a brave person to pick me up now._

I liked my chances of overcoming this impossible situation less and less. I knew that I couldn't last much longer walking out here. I was already fading fast, especially with an empty stomach. I really needed to find some sort of reprieve and soon. Briefly, an image of me wasting away on this roadside popped into my mind, my family distraught, and I mentally cursed Lauren for being the catalyst for my current bad situation. Of course, I didn't have anyone to blame but myself, but it felt somewhat good to chalk another bad thing up to Lauren.

As if I thought things couldn't possibly get any worse, they did. The skies opened up and it began to pour. So, not only was I going to be isolated on this stretch of road, tired and hungry, but I was apparently going to be wet as well. I looked up to the heavens and again cursed to myself.

I pulled my inadequate leather jacket about me knowing that it was a useless prop against the beating cold of the rain. I continued to walk, my stance mimicking my defeated feelings.

Suddenly I heard the screech of brakes and tires hitting the gravel by the roadside. I looked up to see the car that had just recently passed me pulled over on the side of the road up ahead, waiting.

Well, I'll be damned. The driver did take pity on me after all, and with that thought I cracked a huge smile. I think it was the first smile I had produced all day.

I took a moment to compose myself, say a little prayer of thanks for the divine intervention, and give penance for cursing at the heavens. I guess God knew exactly what he was doing. I suppose if it hadn't started raining, the driver may have just kept right on going.

I gingerly jogged my way over to the awaiting car. Honestly, I could've ran there at full speed, with the amount of joy, relief, and gratitude I felt, not to mention that I was anxious to get out of the rain; however, I didn't want to appear too eager for fear of scaring the driver away.

As I got closer to the vehicle, I could see that the driver was a woman, apparent by the long hair and slight frame I could make out from the illumination inside the car, and she was more than likely staring intently at me through her mirrors by the look of things.

I made my way to the passenger side where she had cracked open the window. I was determined to charm the living daylights out of her, so that she'd agree to give me a ride, and not feel threatened. I prepared myself a quick speech to spout to her as soon as we made eye contact, but as soon as I peered in, I was completely thrown by her, rendering me the inability to talk right away and my speech quickly flitted out of my head.

This driver was a young woman, around my age or maybe slightly younger. She was very petite with long brown hair, porcelain skin, and the deepest brown eyes I had ever seen. She wore little in the way of makeup, unlike Lauren who always had it caked on, but she didn't need much for she was already naturally gorgeous. My eyes were quickly drawn to the bit of skin peeking out from her blouse and her bare legs. Immediately, she stirred things inside of me, and my imagination started growing wild with fantasies starring her.

Jesus, I don't even know who she is and hadn't even heard her speak yet, but it was already forefront in my mind that I wanted her. What the hell was freaking wrong with me? Here I was not wanting this woman to feel threatened, yet depraved thoughts were running rampant inside of my warped brain and was probably showing on my face. Wasn't it any wonder why she was staring right back at me? I wouldn't hold it against her if she, from her assessment of me, decided that I looked like I was some sort of deviant sexual predator and took off at full speed, leaving me in the dust.

But, of course, I didn't want that. I needed her to help me. It was already very late. I could only imagine how late it truly was. Also, the protective side of me kicked in, and somehow I thought that she had no business driving alone this late at night, in this weather, on this deserted stretch of road, where something terrible could happen to her. It would be best that she had a companion, meaning me.

I figured that the awkward silence that stretched between us had been long enough, and cleared my throat, not only so I could get myself to speak finally, but also to clear the lust-induced thoughts from my mind. She blushed, and it had to be the cutest blush I had ever seen on a woman. That did me in. I was completely taken by her once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to the Twilight saga is the property of Stephanie Meyer. Summit Entertainment owns all the rights to the Twi saga films. I only own writing this story, plot lines and all. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: **Look here, I've got Chapter 3 all ready also! Chapter 4 will be on the way soon, too! And, I'm hard at work on getting updates ready for my other fic as well.

As usual, much love and thanks to my most wonderful beta, Cheermom!

**ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTERS!**

**PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

~Bella~

The silence continued to stretch awkwardly between us, as we both continued to stare at one another, and he was getting more and more drenched, not to mention my car, since the raindrops were entering through the slight crack of the window. I needed to really find my voice, the poor guy was going to catch pneumonia at this rate. I opened my mouth to speak and was thankful that coherent words did come forth.

"It looks like you need some help," I stated matter-of-factly.

"Uh...uh...good evening, Ma'am. I could really use a ride if you wouldn't mind," he spoke, allowing me to hear his silken voice for the first time, while raking a hand through his slick hair, and a look of pleading in his eyes.

My mind, once again, went into overdrive with fantasies. I swear I started feeling an unsettling desire for this stranger and wetness started to pool between my legs. I really didn't know what the hell was wrong with me. No man had ever affected me in such a way, not even Jacob.

_Well he's got good manners. That was a good sign._

I manage to shake myself out of my lust-induced stupor once more and conveyed my willingness to help him, "Well, it's your lucky night cause I'm going to help you out. I don't normally do this sort of thing, but I feel sorry for you and I need to do my good deed for the day. C'mon in out of the rain." With that I unlocked the doors, feeling both anxious and excited that he was now going to be in very close proximity.

Before entering, he tried his best to shake off the excess water from his rain-soaked self, not that it did much good. It didn't matter to me that he was going to get my car all wet. The passenger side was already somewhat damp. He gracefully slid himself into the seat, and I envied him making such a small task look so elegant.

_Ahh, I wish I could ever be 1/10th that graceful. I wasn't really known for my gracefulness._

He placed his backpack at his feet, unzipped his leather jacket, and he settled in, trying to make his tall frame feel more comfortable in the cramped space. As he adjusted the seat and settled himself in, I reached towards the back seat where I had kept the bags of my purchases from the gas station, and grabbed the hand towel I had fortunately bought.

"I'm sorry that I have to get your nice car all wet, ma'am, but I really do appreciate that you changed your mind about giving me a ride. I promise you won't be sorry. I'll repay your kindness somehow."

"Oh, don't worry about it," tossing the little towel onto his lap. "Here. It isn't much, I know, but it might help you a little. No need to repay me in any way. Like I said, my good deed for the day. To be honest, I couldn't just let you continue walking in the rain. I didn't think you'd find another car out here, and one that would even give you a ride, not for a while at least. I didn't want to inadvertently be the cause of any harm coming to you, like you catching pneumonia for example. It would've plagued my subconscious wondering. So here we are."

He cracked a beaming smile and said, "Well, ma'am, thank you very much once again. I am forever in your debt. I dreaded the prospect of being left out there and had the same worries for myself as you did. I totally understand your reluctance to pick me up, and I'm going to assure you now that you have nothing to worry about with me. You will be perfectly safe. I am harmless. I'm just a guy that got down on his luck, in desperate need of a ride, and I'm really appreciative of your kindness and your trust in me. If there's anything I can do for you, please let me know. I won't hesitate to return the favor."

As he toweled off as best as he could, I noticed him shiver from the cold, which prompted me to turn on the heater. Once again his smile beamed and a simple thanks came from his lips.

I don't know why exactly, but I didn't pull back onto the road right away. My urgency to get to my hotel was no longer there. He didn't say anything about getting going, so I just waited and watched him. Maybe I just wanted a little more time to stare at his beauty. This man was more beautiful than I could've ever imagined any man could be. Never in my life had I met someone of his caliber of beauty. He was almost god-like in his attractiveness.

I took in every inch of him, committing every beautiful feature to memory. Even sheath in jeans, I could tell that he had runner's legs, just the right amount of muscle tone and definition to them. He had a trim waist and I thought about wanting to wrap my own set of legs around it. Being pretty drenched already, his shirts clung tightly to his body. I could see he had some muscle definition on his torso and pecs, and I momentarily imagined what it would be like to run my hands up and down that chest of his. I worked my way up from his broad shoulders, to a delectable looking neck, to his lips which looked ever so kissable. I wondered if he would taste just as good as I'd figured he'd be. I also wondered if his kissing skills were up to par.

_What was I thinking? I'd only ever kissed Jacob, so how would I even know. _

Jacob, I suppose, was all right in that department. My eyes drew up on the features of his face then I had to sigh to myself once I reached his long, full eyelashes that framed those dreamy eyes. I thought inwardly that I may never meet such a fine specimen of a man again. This guy couldn't have been born...no...he had to be created from art. Sure, Jacob was handsome, but nothing compared to this stranger. He had to be the pinnacle of male attractiveness, at least he was in my book.

Admittedly, I was openly eye-fucking him, as he continued to towel off, and warm himself with the car heater. He either didn't notice or didn't seem to mind. I suppose, being as handsome as he was, he was used to the attention. I'm sure he got plenty of attention from women.

I turned up the heat in the car even more, even though my body was already heated just by his mere presence, wanting to make sure that he was as comfortable as he could be. It garnered another smile from him, and I inwardly high-fived myself for thinking of it.

I took in a deep breath and realized his scent had engulfed the car. It was rain, mixed with cologne, mixed with an essence entirely his own...and it was intoxicating. I was totally enraptured.

What's more, this beautiful stranger who needed me...sure it was only to give him a ride...but he was going to rely on me. It made me feel so warm inside.

He looked over to me and spoke again, "I think I did the best I could with this," and he gently handed back the towel, which I just tossed onto the back seat. "Thank you for that, ma'am. That was very considerate of you. I really didn't want to be dripping wet in your car. I think between that and the heater, I've somewhat dried off. I'm ready to go if you are. Shall we get moving?" He sounded genuinely appreciative as he flashed his megawatt smile and turned his deep gaze onto me.

Oh, there was that gaze again. I discreetly had to rub my legs together, needing to create some friction. I felt a blush come on my cheeks. Gosh, this beautiful stranger was affecting me in the most perplexing ways.

_He did not just say "dripping wet" in that smooth voice of his._

It took me a quick second to recover and find my voice again to speak coherently, "It's no problem. Again, happy to have helped. Fortunately, I had actually bought one earlier today. Too bad it wasn't bigger."

"It did just fine. Thank you for thinking of it. At least, I'll be good until I can find a place to change out of my wet clothes."

"Speaking of which, so, stranger, where are you headed? Where is it that I can take you?"

My thoughts were racing back to my fantasies, however. I couldn't help but think that I'd really like to take him to my hotel room. He definitely could change out of his wet clothes there, maybe even take a hot shower first. Oh, what would it be like to see this god naked?

_Geez, my mind was totally in the gutter! What has come over me? What the hell kind of voodoo did this man have to just affect me so completely that I'm not myself?_

"Uh, its Edward, by the way," he stated. "You won't have to keep calling me stranger."

Hmm...Edward, what a name...sounds so typical of a romantic hero. If that was even his real name.

Since my mind was already in the gutter, my thoughts began to race to what it would be like moaning his name out during the throes of passion. Gosh, I was so far gone.

He politely offered his hand up and it took me a minute to register in my head and understand his gesture, before I took his proffered hand for a shake. I swear that the minute my hand made contact with his, I felt a jolt of electricity run through my body making my unbidden desire for this man ebb even more. I couldn't help but blush again, so I looked away. He still held my hand in his, but as my face continued to turn crimson, he smirked and let go. I took that as my cue to put the car in gear and back out on the road.

I wasn't in control of myself, and if I didn't refocus on driving, I may have just jumped poor Edward then and there. I couldn't be held liable for my actions.

My goodness, I really didn't know why my body was reacting so strongly to him. I had seen and met attractive men before, but none ever affected me to the point where I would be cursing at my overacting libido. Maybe it was just the after effect of the fight with Jake that was making me react this way to this beautiful stranger, Edward, or the fact that I had done without it for a long time now and had been taking care of myself, since my relationship with Jake went south.

I could only hope that my obvious lusting after him wasn't openly visible to him. I had blushed plenty already, and I hoped he hadn't really noticed or was unaware enough to discern why.

"You asked where I needed to go, and however far you're willing to take me would suffice. I don't want to be any more trouble for you than I already have been. I don't know where you're headed, or why you're traveling so late, but I certainly don't want to inconvenience any of your plans. I've really bothered you enough already."

"Oh, believe me, Edward, you're not inconveniencing me in any way and you've been no trouble at all thus far. Are you sure you're not headed to some place in particular? I'm willing to take you. I can't imagine just dumping you somewhere and leaving you to hitchhike all over again. It's really not a safe way to get around. I'd be so riddled with guilt if I heard later that something happened to you, knowing that I could've done more to prevent it. So, really, Edward, tell me where you need to go. I don't know how familiar you are with the Seattle area, but I must tell you that there really is nothing around here except a small hotel and a highway junction. I might need to turn around and take you back to Seattle's city limits."

"To be perfectly honest, I don't exactly know where I am. I've just been...wandering. I guess that's the right word. Technically, when I began this impromptu road trip, I was going to let the open road take me where it may, but my bike broke down, and I had to ditch it, then found myself lost. I've really got no particular place to go, so I really don't need you to go out of your way for me. Was that were you were headed? To the hotel, I mean? Or were you planning on driving on, ma'am? It looks to me like you are on a road trip of your own. Leaving me at that hotel would be just fine. Hopefully, they may even have a room available for me, and I'll have a nice place to lay down for the night, which is better than my earlier prospects of bunking down by the side of the road."

I took in all his words, grateful that he was comfortable enough to open up a little to me. At least, my question about what he was doing hitchhiking at this time of night, and of all places here, was answered.

Hmmm...even more curious? He was fleeing, too? I wonder where it was he came from. And he was only carrying a backpack? Well, I was no better. I only had my purse and the stuff I had bought at the gas station. We had something in common, going on an impromptu road trip.

I smiled at the thought that it would be no inconvenience on my part to take him to hotel, only a couple more blocks away, as I was already headed in that exact direction. I became vaguely aware that Edward, had he kept walking, would've eventually made his way over there. Remarkably, I took pride that I had stumbled upon him first.

"Actually, Edward, your luck might just be turning around. I actually happen to be heading to that same hotel," saying that word and thinking about my fantasies of this stranger made me blush again. "I've booked myself a room there for the night, um, before I decide my final destination. You're right about me also taking a road trip. Actually, I call it a mini-vacation. It's been a long time coming. It occurs to me that if you had just kept going, you would've made it there eventually, anyways, so you're not as lost as you thought."

His eyes widened in excitement at my words, and he smiled widely, impossibly looking even more beautiful. His smile really lit up his features. I couldn't help but blush once more, considering his smile was directed right at me. How was I even forming words with this man? I felt my brain was mush. I would think his gaze alone would've turned me into more of a bumbling idiot. I'm sure by now he's surely noticed that I've done nothing but eye-fuck him, even while driving along. Well he didn't seem uncomfortable under my scrutiny.

"Wow! How extremely lucky am I? The night hasn't really turned out according to plan, but things are definitely looking up. I'm quite relieved, y'know, that you won't be going so much out of your way now just to help me. I guess you're right and I may have made my way there eventually, but at least this way I'll be dry, get there much faster, and on top of that I have the pleasure of your company. It's always nice for a man to have the company of a lovely lady."

I could've melted at his words. He just complimented me. I could've outwardly screamed like a fangirl. He stated that he liked my company and that I was lovely, and he said it with so much sincerity. I really couldn't think of anything good to respond to it afterwards. I was never really good at taking compliments. So, I responded the only way my body ever knew how, which was to blush. Edward, for having known me in such a short time, probably had seen me blush more times tonight than Jacob ever did during our entire relationship. It was a bit embarrassing.

My inner thoughts were interrupted by his silky voice, "You know, part of what makes you so lovely is that blush of yours."

_Shit! Is he reading my mind?_

He chuckled to himself before responding,"Um, no, I don't think mind-readers actually exist. I just seem to be good at reading certain people, and you're fairly easy to ascertain."

_Fuck I had said that out loud!_

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, well, from the look of things you must not be able to take a compliment very well. You just looked as though you couldn't believe what I had said about you. I assure you that I may be a lot of things, but a liar I am not. I could never deliver false sincerity. Besides, I've been burned by lying too many times to ever do so myself, even if it's a harmless one. I wouldn't say anything if I didn't mean it. You're very beautiful, even more so by your kind heart. Not very many people would've cared so much about little old me by the side of the road or about my well-being, let alone give me their towel to dry off, and even be considerate enough to offer to drive me to anywhere I needed to go despite any trouble to themselves. You've really gone above and beyond being a good Samaritan."

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat at his words, again not able to take the wealth of compliments well. He must have been really, really grateful, or he just sees things in a much different light than I do. I didn't think I was doing anything particularly extraordinary.

He must've noticed my discomfort because he then said, "Um, excuse me, though, if you felt that I was crossing the line. I didn't want to cause you any discomfort. I'll try to watch what I say from now on."

I didn't know how exactly to respond, so I just gave a sheepish, "Don't worry about it. I'm fine. And thanks." I trained my eyes on the road and decided to change the subject.

"Forgive me for prying, but don't you have a cell phone? I thought everyone had one these days. I think you might have gotten help much sooner if you'd just made a call. Maybe you didn't know who to call? It's just...I don't want to flatter myself by thinking that you were just out there waiting around for one such as myself to rescue you."

"Actually, Fate has looked very kindly on me tonight by having you be the one driving by and rescuing me. I couldn't ask for a better way for things to turn out." I looked incredulously at him.

_Was he actually flirting with me? I have to be imagining things. There was no way such a handsome man would be interested in someone like me._

He just smirked, then continued, "If you must know, my cell phone battery died; otherwise, I probably wouldn't have been out there in the first place. It was just another one in a series of bad luck I encountered. But, now since I've met you through those unfortunate series of events, I honestly can't say that I minded it all happening. I've never been more grateful to have encountered someone such as you." Again, his words made my cheeks flame. "So...anyways, lovely lady, with the beautiful blush, unless you'd like me to keep calling you ma'am, would it be possible to know your name at least? After all, you already know mine."

I stuttered through my response, still finding his words of compliment quite unbelievable, "Uh...uh...I don't know, Edward. I kind of like being called ma'am. It certainly is better than miss, which is what I get more often from strangers. I...I don't know if I should tell you my name. I still hardly know you. My father always taught me to be wary of strangers, even though you seem polite and nice enough. Although, it's very kind of you to be so forthcoming with yours."

"Oh, alright." His face fell at my words, which made me feel really bad. I didn't want to see this man frown, I wanted his beaming smile again, especially if it was directed at me. I guess there would be no harm in giving him my name.

"Oh, what the heck? It's Bella, okay, so you can stop calling me ma'am now and stop pouting."

His wonderful smile once again graced his lips, and I couldn't help but feel it was worth it to reveal my name. At least, we were on first name basis now. It would certainly make conversing less awkward.

"Bella," he began.

_Oh the way my name slid off his tongue._

"It's very nice to have made your acquaintance this evening. Hmmm...Bella. How very apt?"

"Pardon?"

"Oh, just that Bella means beautiful in Italian. It's very apt that someone as beautiful as you would have a beautiful name too," he clarified.

My cheeks, once again, turned the familiar shade of crimson, something he should've gotten real familiar with by now. Geez, how many times did that make it now? Would I ever stop blushing for this handsome stranger?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Everything related to the Twilight saga is the property of Stephanie Meyer. Summit Entertainment owns all the rights to the Twi saga films. I only own writing this story, plot lines and all. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: **It hasn't been too long now since I last updated, was it? Well, I underestimated how busy RL can be, especially around the Thanksgiving holiday for myself and my beta. Hopefully, this holiday season won't be too difficult on my writing. I am trying to write whenever possible. We'll have to see if the beta can handle it—she's busy with RL and a family too. Next chapter already in progress, so hopefully, again, not too much longer.

Hope everyone who celebrated had a Happy Thanksgiving!

I've run out of praises for my beta extraordinaire, Cheermom, but hopefully she and everyone else knows how much I love her for helping these chapters become better.

Oh, and btw, like I stressed to Cheermom, patience is a virtue! The reveal is always all the more sweeter with a little wait!

**Thanks for the continued reading and support!**

**Reviews have been great!**

**LEAVE ME SOME MORE PLEASE!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

~Edward~

I must've looked like some dumb fuck standing out in the rain, getting all wet, just gaping at her. I swear I tried to will myself to speak, but everything that came to mind seemed to be too sexually charged, like a pick-up line, and I didn't want to chance it. God forbid anything obscene that was going through my head ever escaped out of my mouth either. I wanted to be charming, which I knew I could do, but I seriously was so awestruck by her that I literally stood there dumbfounded.

At least she had sense enough to know that our lack of exchange was leading to her nice car getting soaked, so she finally spoke up. Her sultry voice made my cock twitch. I was so far gone that there apparently was nothing about this woman that wasn't appealing to me.

When it was finally time for me to talk, all I could gather from my bumbling idiot, lust-filled brain was my mother's lectures, when I was a kid, on being overly polite and having good manners when meeting strangers, and Jasper's southern gentleman upbringing. Why those particularly came to light, I had no idea. I just knew that I wanted to impress this woman badly. It seemed like a good idea, since I really couldn't manage to even form coherent sentences in my head. She had me that impaired.

I felt that she didn't deserve my standard, suave lines, and gone was the usually confident prick that had no trouble talking to women and charming his way into their panties. I suddenly felt like I had been thrown back to my early years as a teenager, when I lacked the self-confidence to talk to the beautiful girl that I had a mad crush on. I definitely was crushing on this woman hard. It was a feeling I hadn't experience in a very long time.

So, the ma'ams and the overly polite banter came flooding from my mouth. It wasn't really me, and my own voice sounded strange to my own ears; however, it was all I could muster for now and she seemed to be enjoying it, judging from the little smile on her face.

I was quite grateful for the ride she was giving me. Not only did it beat being soaked, tired, and having to walk until I found shelter, but also I relished the opportunity to be in closer proximity to her. I felt both anxious and excited about the possibilities ahead.

Before I entered the car, I pretended to compose myself and tried to shake away some of the excess water on me. I knew it was a futile effort, considering that I was already quite drenched. It was just my ploy to take a minute to will down my raging erection. With no more available cover, I certainly didn't want to enter her car with a visible hard-on. That certainly wouldn't have been polite nor gentlemanly, and it would've probably scared the dickens out of her, probably confirming in her mind that I was a damn sexual predator.

She made no effort to get back on the road right away, which suited me as I had no particular place to go anyways. I was gonna follow along wherever she led me. It wasn't like I knew where I was and she seemed to know where she was going.

At first, I figured that she was a Seattle local; however, judging from the shopping bags that were haphazardly about in her back seat, with some of its contents spilling out, she actually seemed to be like myself and was on a road trip of her own. I wondered where she was headed and if I interrupted her drive to her particular destination. It puzzled me as to why she didn't have any proper luggage, not that I had any myself, but then it occurred to me that she could have them in the trunk, or already dropped off elsewhere and she had just gone shopping for some last minute needs.

As I tried to dry off the best I could with a towel she had given me and warm my shivering body with the heater, I could tell from the corners of my eyes that she was closely scrutinizing me, probably still deciding whether I was a threat or not. I half-expected her to be ready with a can of mace or some sort of weapon to bash me on the head, if I ever rubbed her the wrong way. I didn't see anything of the sort, though.

_Oh God! How I'd really love to rub her the right way! Shit! Curse my dick for having to insert its own opinion into my head._

I couldn't say I would blame her. She was probably like me in thinking that pretty faces could be very deceiving. Heck, I had Lauren take me for a ride for three years.

Of course, I did everything I could to have her be relaxed around me. Maybe I was just a bit over eager to have her like me as well, which was pretty strange for me, since the only woman I've ever consciously tried to impress was my mother. I had always previously taken the attitude that girls could take me as I am or not, it didn't matter, cause there were others ready to take her place.

Lauren had been the longest relationship I ever had. Ironically, at the beginning of our relationship, the constant attention I received from other girls and my flirty nature with them had been a big issue between us. She was the one who was afraid that I'd cheat on her. Funny, how things actually turned out. It just went to show how much Lauren didn't know me. I may have loved the company of ladies, but I was no cheater. My father impressed upon me, from early on in life, to highly respect women, and having multiple relations at one time was no sign of respect; therefore, I'd always make sure to end one relationship before I jumped into bed with another, even if it meant ending the previous relationship after only a day, which had happened before.

Things were different for me with this woman. It was like my whole world shifted on its axis the moment I had laid eyes on her. I probably will look back on all this and laugh at the hilarity of my behavior.

During our ride together, I might've expressed my gratitude for her generosity a little too much. I couldn't be sure, but I couldn't exactly help it since I really felt this depth of gratitude to her, not to mention I already had this huge crush on her, so I probably resembled that of an eager puppy. When she handed me her own personal towel to help me dry off, turned up the heater to make the car nice and warm, and all done out of concern for my well-being, I didn't think I could find a more thoughtful stranger.

I could already tell that this woman had such a pure and good heart; she was kind, selfless, sincere, and charitable. It could've just been my unrealistic impression of her, but for some reason she just seemed to exude all those qualities. She was the complete opposite of Lauren, since my former girlfriend was none of those things. This, of course, only served to make me more enamored with her.

I told her my name, not liking that she called me stranger. I didn't want to be a stranger to her. I wanted to get to know her better.

_And I wanted to imagine what it would sound like when she screamed my name during the heights of ecstasy._

I had hoped that giving her my name would've encouraged her to relay to me her own name, but no such luck. I guess it was to be expected. I did manage to receive a very nice and welcomed hand shake, however. I swear, the moment our hands made contact, I had felt some sort of electric energy pass between us. I had never, in my life, felt more of a connection with any woman than I had at that particular moment with her. Somehow, her and I felt right...oh so very right! The fact that her hand seemed to fit perfectly in mine and her touch felt like home, only served to confirm it further in my mind. I didn't want to let go, but I made her blush again, so I figured that I should. I definitely wanted to feel her touch again and vowed to myself that I would before the night was through.

That blush of hers was really the cutest thing-it seemed to suit her. It was one of the first things I noticed. When her cheeks would turn crimson, it kind of gave her an air of innocence, which greatly appealed to me, considering that, including Lauren, I had previously been with many women who were far from it. Several exes of mine had more than been around the block. Somehow, though, this girl didn't seem that way at all; or maybe, because I was already so attracted to her, I'd just like to think that she was completely different from the other girls in my past.

I couldn't exactly discern why she was blushing so much around my presence, only that it probably was just out of habit since she seemed to always blush whenever I said or did something that made her feel embarrassed or self-conscious. She had probably been that way ever since she was little. Of course, there was just that little part of me that couldn't help but feel smug whenever I made her blush, knowing that I was affecting her and garnering such a reaction. After all, it was only fair, since she affected me so completely that I felt like a fool that lacked an IQ. I didn't mind that blush at all. I don't think I could ever tire of seeing those rosy cheeks of hers.

I briefly wondered if other parts of her blushed too. That, of course, only led to my mind being in the gutter again, and me trying to will down my cock once more, which was looking for any excuse to jump up and say hello to this woman.

Damn! I really needed to get myself under control. I mean how many times was I going to have to will my cock to stand down while I was with her. I would think that I would lose the battle eventually and all the rapport I had previously established with her would go out the window. But, oh, easier said than done, though. I was so deeply attracted to this woman, it was difficult to think clearly and focus on anything else but my attraction for her. Shit! I didn't even know her name yet.

_But I had every part of her already memorized and her face inserted into once faceless fantasies._

The fact that she mentioned a hotel room, and the way she had suggestively said it in that absolutely sexy voice of hers, whether it was on purpose or not, didn't help matters. I was absolutely elated about the idea of bunking down at a hotel for at least the night, and the fact that she was going to be in the same hotel made it all the more better. I could hardly contain my excitement and tame my wildly beating heart, more so for the fact that it meant I could possibly spend more time with her and really get to know her better. Of course, that part of me being controlled by my nether region was only thinking about one thing-jumping her bones, in bed, in her hotel room, welcomely invited. I don't believe I had ever smiled wider.

The next few moments afterward had been quite awkward. I finally had the courage to start paying her a few compliments, all of which were true and said out of complete sincerity, which only served to make her even more embarrassed and start feeling uncomfortable. It was the last thing I had wanted to do. I began to rethink whether I should've opened my mouth at all.

She thankfully changed the subject and I was able to relay to her more of my circumstances, and I think that did well to ease any more discomfort. However, my cock was once again starting to invade control of my brain, and I became quite forward again, even going as far as to blatantly ask for her name. She didn't comply, at first, which of course made me disappointed, even more so my over-eager companion in my pants. I may have pouted like a petulant child, but it seemed to have worked. She acquiesced and told me her name, finally-Bella.

_Bella. How it rolled off my tongue? I could just imagine myself screaming it whenever I came inside of her._

I was momentarily entranced by the lewd thoughts that infiltrated my mind once again, now that I knew her name. Curse my cock for having a one-track agenda. It then occurred to me that bella meant beautiful in Italian. I thought how very appropriate that she would have the perfect name. It never even entered my mind that she could be lying, although it was very possible, but from my standpoint, she wasn't the type to do something like that.

So I had to tell her that her name was apt. It made her blush again and once again I felt smug. It was becoming like a little game for me now. Let's see how many times I could elicit that beautiful blush of hers.

I started in again on some light conversation, hoping to find out more about her and her plans, "So, Bella, did I hear correctly earlier that you didn't have a final destination to this road trip of yours?"

"Uh, yes," she said sheepishly. I looked at her quizzically. I guess she felt the need to clarify further, "Well, to be honest, I really don't know where I'm going or if I even want to continue on from here. I actually hit the road quite impulsively, um, just needing to get away. I had some time and decided to go for a long drive. The drive led me here. Just like you, I went where the road took me. I never really planned ahead. I did have this idea to go on and visit some friends of mine that I've missed very much; however, after driving alone in the night for a time, before I ran into you, the prospect of doing that some more lost its appeal. I located this hotel, and the amenities at the hotel sound nice and sounds like a good place to relax and unwind for a while, which is why I originally started this trip in the first place. I could just very well stay until it's time for me to head back home. But, really, I don't know anything for sure right now. It's just so late and I'm getting a bit tired. I think I'll have better perspective in the morning."

"How much longer till we get to the hotel? If you're tired...I could help drive."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm fine. We're actually almost there. It's just around this next bend."

"Oh okay. Well, it'll be a good idea for you to get some rest. I don't know where you came from, but you must have been driving a while. Every thing's always better after a good night's sleep." And a good fuck, my mind wandered. "I am looking forward to some of that myself. Much like you, I could use some rest and perspective in the morning as well."

"Uh, Edward, if you don't mind me asking, what do you plan to do in the morning? You said you ditched your bike, and you're obviously new to the Seattle area. Have you thought about what you'll do?" She asked, quite concerned.

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't exactly tell her at this point that I wanted to spend more time with her, and I also didn't want to make her feel any more obligation to help me.

_If only I could tell her that what I most wanted was to be waking up next to her in the morning._

I was trying to think of a somewhat evasive answer, but I was saved when she pulled into the hotel parking lot. She was momentarily distracted from getting an answer from me because she was looking for a parking spot. She found a spot quickly and as soon as the car was in park, I hurriedly grabbed my backpack, jumped out, and made my way around the car so that I could open the door for her, effectively ending that conversation for the time being.

The rain had stopped to a mere misting, which I was grateful for since neither one of us seemed to have an umbrella, and I wasn't in the mood to get soaked again, especially when I was already drying somewhat.

"A true gentleman never lets a lady exit the car alone, even if you're the driver. My father taught me better," I explained.

She looked at me stunned before saying, "Thank you. No one has ever done that for me before." She took my waiting hand, and as our hands connected, I felt that same bit of spark, just like from before.

_I wonder if she'd felt it too._

I looked at her incredulously after her statement. How could no man have ever done something as simple as open the car door for her before? That was such a shame. Bella deserved to be treated in the best way as possible. I decided that I needed some clarification, since she could've very well meant that no one has ever opened the door for her while she was in the driver's seat. Admittedly, it was a rather rare gentlemanly thing to do; however, I'd seen my father, brother, and Jasper do so lots of times, and so it had rubbed off of me.

Looking back, though, I could never really claim to have been this gentlemanly with my past relationships. I only ever bothered with Lauren at the very beginning of our relationship, then all of it went by the wayside. Bella, though, was different. She compelled me to act this way and I enjoyed being able to do such a gesture for her.

"Oh, I can't believe that. Do you mean opening the door for you even while you're the driver? I admit that it's probably a rather rare practice, but like I said it was ingrained in me by my dad. He did it for my mom all the time."

"No, its true," Bella began, and I looked at her astonished. "I can't remember anyone ever opening any car door for me, even if I was the passenger. Um, it's very nice of you. Thank you," she finished with another blush, and I had to smile. I mentally tallied it for the count in my head.

"Unbelievable! What kind of people have you been hanging around with, Bella? It's a travesty if no man has ever treated you right."

Bella blushed, as was to be expected. She really couldn't take a compliment without feeling embarrassed. It really made me wonder about the world she belonged to. She must not have heard these sort of praises or have been treated like the special treasure I could feel she was.

She giggled at my remarks and it was one of the sweetest sounds I had ever heard. Really, no woman ever had affected me this way.

_Jesus! This woman was going to be the death of me. I found everything about her sexy!_

She didn't comment back, instead she continued to giggle as she went to retrieve her belongings in the backseat. I offered to help, but she refused my assistance, using the opportunity to give me quite a show. Bella bent down to retrieve her purse and bags, causing her tiny jean skirt to ride further up the back of her legs, and giving me a perfect view of her robust derrière. If I was more of a perv, I could also bet that if I scrunched down just a bit, I'd be treated to a nice view of her panties as well; however, being the gentleman I claimed to be, I refrained. She hung in that position for quite a while, and I could swear occasionally even wiggled her ass at me. I didn't know whether she was just having trouble gathering all her things, or if she was doing so to purposely flirt with me. Either way, I was appreciative of the sight. If she was flirting with me, well, all the better since it would mean that she apparently felt something for me also.

My cock, once again, couldn't help but stand at attention at the sight of Bella's absolutely gorgeous backside. I had to turn away from the view momentarily to adjust myself, grateful that she wasn't paying attention. I also had to flood my mind with surefire erection killers, taking my mind to truly gruesome sights like my elderly grandmother in a bikini-ewwww. I shuddered at the images, but it did do the trick. A little part of me wondered if the time ever came when a hard-on was finally warranted in Bella's presence, if my cock would comply, considering how many times I've already coaxed it to stay down tonight. Again, I shuddered at the thought of limp-dick troubles.

Bella finally emerged from the backseat, her hands full. Her cheeks were a little flushed and she apologized for having taken so long, "I'm sorry about that Edward. I just haphazardly threw everything in the backseat, and well, some things spilled out during the drive. It'll teach me next time to tie the bags and make sure the contents are secure."

"Oh, no apology needed, Bella. I had no complaints about the view," I informed her with a wink and then a smirk. Her eyes widened momentarily, before she turned her head away probably to cover up her blushing, and I smirked even wider.

"Here, let me help you with some of those, " and I made to grab some of the bags she was carrying from her, which she graciously handed a couple over. "Are there more that I can help you with? Like in the trunk maybe?"

She nodded her head "no" then stated, "That's everything." I looked at her with puzzlement. I guess she really wasn't kidding when she stated that she embarked on this road trip impulsively.

I didn't dwell on it, although it did make me very curious what the hell she was running from, because I deduced that she wouldn't have left so hurriedly, and judging from her shopping bags, quite unprepared, unless she was running from something, someone, or from somewhere. I decided to put it to the back of mind, knowing now wasn't the time to broach the subject. I made a mental note, however, to try and find out at some point.

I offered up my arm, hoping she'd take the bait and clutch it, wanting to feel close contact with her once again, then asked, "Shall we get inside? It might start to pour again, and I really wouldn't want us to get wet."

Bella didn't hesitate and wrapped her hand just around my elbow, which made my heart sing. Together, we made our way inside to the lobby of the hotel.

As soon as we were inside, she abruptly let go, and I immediately felt the loss. She dropped off the bag she was holding at my feet then excused herself, "Hey, hope you don't mind, but I really need to check in now. I'm already late as it is." I just nodded, choosing not to follow after, because I was sure I had seen some plea of privacy in her features.

I stayed with our things and just took in the sight of the hotel. It wasn't close to being a five-star, but it wasn't necessarily a dive either. It still seemed more upscale than the typical Holiday Inn or those other hotels that catered particularly to travelers. Overall, it didn't matter to me, it wasn't as if I wasn't able to afford a room for the night. The hotel could've been a dive, and I would have been just as happy because I knew Bella was staying here, and I could possibly weasel my way into spending more time with her before we parted ways.

The sudden thought of parting ways with Bella sent a pang of pain straight through my heart. I actually couldn't bear the thought. I knew that we were still very much strangers, and honestly I didn't know much about her beyond my extreme attraction to her; however, I couldn't deny this sense of connection I'd immediately felt for her. It was like she was the one I had been waiting for all my life, and now that I had found her, I couldn't just have her slip through my fingers. Bella strolling back, a look of trepidation on her face, interrupted my path to miserable thoughts.

"What's the matter? Did the hotel screw up your reservation? Do I need to step in?" I asked, quite concerned.

"Um, no. Everything was fine and they held my room like they said they would. I'm all set. Actually, they seem nice and quite accommodating to their guests. It's just that, while I was checking-in I decided to inquire about a room for you, and, well, unfortunately, I was told that they had no more rooms available at this time. At least, not until after 12 PM, after they go through their checkouts for the day."

"Pfffttt...is that all? That's not a big deal," and I momentarily glanced around the hotel's lobby spotting several high back chairs spread throughout the area and a sofa. "Well, I hope they won't mind me lounging around here until that time comes. I should be fine. There's no need for your worry."

"Uh, well, I had thought of that and you could do that, but...then I just started to think about how you would probably want more comfort and privacy, and a shower since you got drenched, and well, frankly, a nice, comfy bed to lay down for the night since you're probably weary from your travels."

"Yes, all those things would be nice, Bella; however, beggars can't be choosers now. I'm really at their mercy until they have a room available. If they even get a room available. I'll be all right. After some rest, I should be able to figure out what my next move will be. I don't exactly need a room to be able to think things through and get perspective."

Bella then bit her bottom lip, and she had this strange look upon her face, as if she was contemplating some complicated math problem. After a deep breath, she handed me a card. "What's this?" I asked.

"It's your key-card," she began to answer.

"A key-card?" I inquired, confused. "But I thought you said..."

"To our room, Edward. We're going to be sharing one."

* * *

**End A/N****: **I realized I keep forgetting to say this, so I'm just gonna FYI here now. I'm on Twitter, randommama, in case you didn't know (its in my profile but buried under a lot of stuff). Some have asked, so I'm just confirming it. If you'd like to follow me, I do occasionally talk about writing and my fics, but, admittedly, I tweet more about mundane stuff; however, I am not the type to bombard you with lots of tweets. If I start getting more followers due to my fic writing, then it'll prompt me to talk about it more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Everything related to the Twilight saga is the property of Stephanie Meyer. Summit Entertainment owns all the rights to the Twi saga films. I only own writing this story, plot lines and all. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: **Finally an update for you loyal readers! I don't think 14 days was half bad, considering it was the holiday season. I wished I was able to give you all a Christmas gift and have updated for you, but with I being the only one in the family to take care of the holidays, well, you can imagine I was pretty busy! My beta, Cheermom, was in the same boat! So, a little behind, but on a positive note, just in time for the New Year.

Hope everyone who celebrated Christmas had a wonderful and merry celebration with those you love! And Belated Happy Hanukkah and Happy Kwanza, and whatever else type of holiday is celebrated this time of year, for everyone else. Hope your celebrations, whatever they may have been, were also wonderful and merry in their own way!

My beta, Cheermom, is always the best and I love her dearly. I gotta give her extra props for editing this chapter, while feeling under the weather. Hope she feels better before she edits the next one, which is already in her inbox.

**Thanks for the continued reading and support!**

**Reviews light up my day!**

**LEAVE ME SOME MORE PLEASE!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

~Bella~

I don't know if it had been a good idea doing what I just did. I barely knew Edward, yet here I was willing to share my hotel room with him.

Charlie would definitely have something to say about it, if he ever found out. Edward and I were still very much strangers, even if we were on a first-name basis. One of the first things Charlie ever instilled in me was that looks could be deceiving; therefore, I had to be wary of strangers. When I was a child, it was his way of warning me about stranger danger. As I grew up, I had really taken it to heart and it was my way of keeping everyone else at bay, because I was wary of trusting. I think it had a lot to do with unresolved issues with my mother walking out on Charlie and me, and then all the countless women over the years that Charlie had been with, who also never stayed.

However, I had a good feeling about Edward, or it could just be my intense attraction for him influencing my decision-making process. In any case, I trusted my instincts that this was the right thing to do.

Edward seemed like a genuinely all-around nice guy. Like he had stated, he was harmless, and I think the only danger would be for me to lose my heart to him. Edward was really like no other man I had known before. He certainly was a far cry from Jacob.

When we were in the car together, he was nothing but respectful, gentlemanly, and complimentary. Things, I realized, Jacob was not. I don't think I had ever met a more polite person. Something told me that Edward might have been exaggerating his behavior just a little, probably due to him wanting me to feel at ease about picking him up and because he was very appreciative of my generosity. I could understand. He was stranded in a new city, with no hope in sight for a rescue, it was very late, and who knew what kind of people might've come around to offer him a ride. I could probably imagine all the worst-case scenarios that must've been going through his head.

I resolved that it didn't matter to me if Edward wasn't everything he appeared to be. He seemed close enough. From the way he mentioned his parents, it seemed that they gave him a good upbringing and taught him all the right things.

Oh, how Edward was very complimentary to me during our drive! I had never heard any guy talk to me quite that way before, and that's why my cheeks were constantly aflame.

_I hope I didn't embarrass him or annoy him too much with my constant blushing! Jacob had never been fond of it._

Edward almost made me feel like he was attracted to me, but I thought better of it. I rationalized it was just in his nature to be that way; he was the type of guy that was used to making women feel special and good about themselves-a charmer. Guys like him usually had their pick of ladies-ladies far more attractive, glamorous, and worldly than I was.

_I'm just plain ole' Bella Swan-geeky writer, bookworm, and extreme blusher._

I was sure that Edward was just extremely grateful for the tremendous favor I did him, and that was why he was paying me any mind. Like I said, because of his extremely good looks, he probably got lots of attention from women, so he could spot an awestruck girl when he saw one-that would be me. He was probably just being kind so as not to dash my hopes of men forever.

_Oh God! Clearly, Edward had really ruined my ability to function normally. I'm starting to sound like the period novels I've read._

I was very relieved to have finally arrived at the hotel. Being in such close proximity with Edward and in such a cramped space was making me heady. I needed some air.

When he immediately bolted out of the car, just to be able to open the door for me, I was taken aback and his gesture made my heart flutter just a bit. Edward, this absolutely beautiful stranger, was something else.

A little part of me couldn't help but hope that maybe I was way out of line and that there may really be something between us. I don't believe I imagined that electric spark or the sense of connection I felt when I took his hand as I was exiting the car.

So, that little part of me encouraged me to flirt. I didn't really know how to go about flirting exactly, but I thought I'd just give it a good old try. I proceeded to bend over and grab my purse and bags from the floor of the back seat taking longer than necessary, quite aware that I was purposely showing off my backside to him. It was an asset that Jacob always appreciated; therefore, I figured, why not Edward as well. I tried to make what I hoped were seductive little wiggles with my behind and hips before getting myself back up to an upright position. I hadn't known if I was even doing it right, but I did sense that Edward was watching with an appreciative eye. I had turned my head briefly to see if he was actually watching me and I did catch him in the act of turning away to subtly adjust himself, which made me feel really good inside.

_To think, plain ole', inexperienced me garnered that kind of reaction from another man besides Jacob._

Of course, I tried to play off my flirtation, but Edward was quick to call me out, and again he brought about my cheeks becoming rosy. Actually, I think my whole face had gone crimson and had to turn away before I died on the spot from embarrassment. I should've known that Edward would see right through my ploy; he probably had ladies doing things like that to him all the time. My little bit of hope faded.

Edward, however, always seemed to know how to reignite that bit of hope inside of me. He helped me with my bags and did the unexpected when he crooked his arm and offered it to me to hold. I promptly placed my hand around his elbow without hesitation, not wanting to squander the chance to feel that connective spark between us once again. He escorted me inside to the lobby and had even held the door open to let me in. I felt both special and embarrassed by all of his gentlemanly gestures. None of the men I knew back in Forks were anything like him.

_Could he just be acting this way just for me? He couldn't possibly be like this with all women. Could he?_

Once inside, I had to abruptly let go and excuse myself, using the guise that I needed to check-in. In truth, I just needed some distance from him. I could feel that little spark of hope growing, and I needed space from his intoxicating presence to mull things over. I'm glad that he chose not to follow after me, able to read that I needed some space.

When the clerk told me that there were no more rooms available until after noon, at first, I had felt devastated for Edward. I knew he could've really used a room, especially considering all that he had been through tonight. I did think about how he could just wait the time out, loiter around the lobby until rooms became available, which the clerk said was fine as long as Edward wasn't a bother to other guests. The clerk was fairly reassuring that a room could become available once noon came, as they did have several guests slated for checkout. I was all set to let things be when the miserable thought of parting ways with Edward hit me.

I saw the scenario flash through my mind: Edward would find out that no room was available until noon, he was either going to choose to wait it out in the lobby or choose to leave elsewhere. Either way, he'd see me to my own room, maybe give me a parting hug of thanks, and then be on his merry way. I would go down to the lobby to see him and he'd be gone. Even if we were staying in the hotel together, there probably was no chance to actually see him again. I didn't know his last name. I was merely a chauffeur in the hotel's eyes. He would have no reason to tell me what room he was in, and I had no reason to believe that after he left me at my room, that he'd want to continue to communicate with me any further. If I didn't do something, it would be the end of our encounter, and we'd go back to living life as complete strangers once again.

It really saddened me to know that he'd be gone. He'd disappear out of my life forever, becoming just one of those faint memories as time went by. I suddenly felt devastated for myself. Edward did all sort of weird things to my insides, and he was still very curious to me, I wasn't ready to send him off just yet. I wanted to...needed to...spend more time with him. Call me crazy, but I really wanted to get to know this beautiful stranger better, and I just found a way to get myself to spend more time with him.

So, I mustered up the courage to let the hotel know that there would be two of us in the room, pointing out that Edward was going to be my unexpected guest. I think I was completely obvious with my crush on Edward and my intentions, judging by the way the clerk smirked at me, as she went about the business of slightly altering my original reservation. The clerk mentioned that everything was squared away on her end, and I held the second key-card in my hands. That little part of me that hoped that there was something more between Edward and I rejoiced.

Of course, as I was walking back to Edward, the trepidation of having to tell him that I decided for the both of us that we should share a room set in. I couldn't be certain how he would react. I really had no right and it was a rather forward move on my part.

I began to tell him about the situation, and hesitated for only a minute, before putting on a brave face and handing him his own key-card to our room. I figured that a direct approach would be best and would be easier on my nerves if he decided to react negatively.

After I told Edward that we were going to be sharing a room, his mouth gaped open and he looked momentarily stunned. Based on his immediate reaction, I couldn't gauge how he exactly felt. I suppose I would've reacted the same way if the situation were reversed.

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard right. Did you just say our room?" Edward asked.

"Um, yes," I started softly, looking down at my feet as I once again had to blush. I decided that I couldn't really look him in the eye as I was explaining myself, so I kept my eyes trained to the ground as I continued, "I know it's a little strange of me considering we hardly know one another. But, you've gained my trust and hopefully you feel the same about me. Please don't think I'm some psycho for having thought to do this. I just couldn't, in good conscience, let myself leave you stranded, when I knew I had better accommodations. After all you've been through tonight, I know that you can use the room as much ad I can. Who knows if you'd be able to even get a room at noon? And what would happen if you didn't? At least, I had a car to retreat to, in order to grab some peace and quiet, and I could settle in there, which I think would be far more comfortable than any of those lobby chairs. Also, I can easily move on if need be. You're worse off situation-wise than I. Anyways, I, um, tried to ask the hotel to give you the room instead, but since I had made the reservation, they couldn't."

_Okay, that had been a bold-faced lie, but I felt I had to make my story and intentions more believable._

I went on, "So, um, I thought sharing would be a good compromise. I can be the perfect roommate. I believe there are double beds in the room, and the room should be just big enough where I could stay out of your way. I'm really tiny, so I won't take up a lot of room and you can see that I don't really have a lot of things with me, and, well, I can be very quiet. It'll only be for a day or two anyways." At this point, I knew I was rambling on and on, trying to convince him how great of an idea this was. It was that little part of me I couldn't shake-she wanted this to desperately happen. The rational part of me knew that it would only be fair if he turned me down.

Edward placed his thumb and finger under my chin to tilt my head up and look at him before stating, "Bella, you're really too kind. Do you know that? You really didn't have to do this for me. It's not that I wouldn't mind sharing the room with you and further having your company...no... not at all. Quite the opposite really. It's just that I don't think I should impose further. You've already gone out of your way, giving me a ride, and taking me here. Don't you think you've done enough? I feel like I'm taking advantage of you. My debt to you is growing bigger and bigger by the minute."

I could've sworn that my heart skipped a beat when he touched my face to make me look at him. He did it ever so gently, and then I looked up to two intense pools of jade. Now, I was the one momentarily stunned.

Thankfully, I was able to shake myself from my stupor, Edward always managed to put me in, and articulate a response, "Hmmmph...taking advantage of me? Edward, please...that's not how it is. I'm happy to help in any way that I can. Like I keep telling you, consider me helping you my good deed for the day. You may not believe this, but when I decide to help someone, I do really try to go out of my way. This was something ingrained in me by my father. He's always taught me that if I see someone who needs help and I can offer them my assistance, then that's what you do, and you don't do it half-assed either. I guess it has a lot to do with him being a public servant all of my life," I paused, my mind digressing to thinking about how Charlie and I used to be so close, and how our relationship has recently suffered due to the strain in mine and Jacob's relationship.

My mind was brought out of my brief revelry when I felt Edward brush away tears, with the pad of his thumbs, that I hadn't even realized formed, from the corners of my eyes. Again, my skin tingled at where he touched.

"Hey, are you all right? Where did you go just now?" He asked, concerned.

"Oh, sorry. My mind just digressed there for a minute. It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" He pressed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't even realize I was tearing up. Um, the watery eyes might just be due to allergies or fatigue," I lied. Eager to get back on topic, I began again, "Anyways, where were we? Oh yes... Edward, it really wasn't any trouble for me to have given you a ride and taken you here. It was very fortunate that I ran into you when I did. We were headed in the same direction, but regardless, I would've driven you anywhere you needed to go and it still wouldn't have been any trouble for me. It wasn't like I was heading anywhere in particular. In fact, I think I should thank you."

"Thank me?" Puzzlement clearly in Edward's voice.

"Well, yeah. You have got to be the best hitchhiker in existence. Not that I would really know, but I think for my first time picking up someone off the side of the road, I didn't do half-bad. You've been excellent company...polite, respectful, helpful, and you really know how to flatter a girl. I didn't realize how much I could've used companionship on my drive until you got in my car. You see, before we met, I was, um...well, let's just say, not in the best of moods. You've changed all that, so, technically, you've already repaid my generosity. Think of me sharing the room with you as an added bonus for my gratitude. Taking your cue, it's always nice for a lady to have the company of a nice gentleman, and I have no doubt that you'd be a great roommate." We both had to smile at my remark. "So, speaking of the room...you must be just as tired, if not more so than I. We've been in this lobby way too long already, we should get up there."

Edward looked thoughtful for a moment before responding, "Hmmm...just like I figured, a beautiful girl with such a beautiful soul." Again, he caused me to blush.

_My goodness! He doesn't stop with the compliments, and what a compliment it was. _

"Well, at least, if we're going to be roomies, you could let me pay for half the costs. And if you leave before I do, I can take over paying for it. I'm sure the hotel won't mind," Edward stated.

I chose to brush off his wonderful compliment, knowing there was no way I could counter, and chose to focus on the fact that he acquiesced and we'd be roomies. That little part of me that still was hoping was steadily becoming much bigger inside of me.

"Well, I didn't hear a "no" in there, so I take it you're agreeing," I answered. Edward just nodded. We both bent down to retrieve our things, with him carrying the bulk once again, then I boldly grabbed his nearest wrist and began pulling him towards the elevators, causing us both to grin widely. I could've been wrong, but somehow I felt that we both greatly enjoyed all these little contacts.

As we waited for the elevator, Edward took the occasion to ask, "So, what's our room number? What floor are we on?"

"It's I-69," I read from my key-card. Edward began to laugh hysterically, and although the room number did sound strange, I didn't quite understand his hysterics. "I know it sounds a lot like bingo, or maybe an interstate, but apparently, each of the floors of the hotel is a letter in the hotel chain's name. I guess the hotelier wanted to be creative."

Edward still couldn't contain his laughter, but amidst it, he was able to draw out, "Oh, that too. Sorry, sorry...I can't help it. It's got to be one of the funniest things. I can see that you haven't quite gotten it yet. Bella, think about it for a sec."

As the elevator dinged open and we stepped inside, I thought it over while I pressed the button for our floor, since Edward's hands were full. I kept reciting the number in my head, trying to decipher what exactly about it would be making Edward laugh so hard, while Edward continued to chuckle softly to himself beside me. It finally came to me and I gasped out loud, before joining Edward in a fit of laughter. By the time we exited out of the elevator, our sides were literally hurting from laughing so much.

It was nice to know that Edward had a sense of humor about such things. Jacob would've probably been embarrassed, since he was generally a more serious fellow. As I continued to spend time with Edward, I kept finding these little nuances about him that continually made him more and more attractive in my book.

_Jesus! Could Edward be any more perfect in my eyes?_

We arrived at our room and couldn't help but laugh some more. After a beat, we were able to tone down our laughter to mere giggles, but Edward had to go and say, "It'll be our little inside joke, Bella," with a wink, and our composures were destroyed again.

Weary from all the laughing, we both had to stretch before making our way inside to the room. Edward's t-shirt rode up just enough for me to get a nice peek of his toned abs, just like I had figured, and a yummy- looking happy trail smattering of hair leading from his inny of a belly button that disappeared down within his low hung jeans. Of course, I didn't miss that all too brief view. I've done nothing but be totally aware of him. More waves of desire flowed through me, especially since I knew I would be alone with him in this room, where there were beds, and who knows what other surfaces could be christened inside. My mind was definitely in the gutter again. I discreetly clenched down at the apex of my thighs and had to bite my bottom lip to ease away the sexual tension.

_Man, was I hard up for sex or what? This part of me that wants Edward badly is getting ready to throw him up against the wall and have my way with him, and all from a little peek of his delectable body._

"Well, here we are fair lady," Edward started. "Your key-card or mine?"

"Seeing as you've got your hands full there, I suppose it's got to be mine," and I fished the key-card out of my skirt pocket and slid it, getting the door opened.

"After you," Edward stated with a bow. I just had to giggle while stepping inside. At this point, I think he was just playing with me.

The door opened into a tiny hall, a bathroom and a small closet on either side, before opening up to the main area. I stopped dead in my tracks, causing Edward to run right into the back of me.

"Oh my gosh, sorry, Bella," Edward apologized. He hadn't yet seen what I saw. "I didn't mean to...well, what is it?"

I turned around and looked at him wide-eyed. I stuttered through a response, "I...I didn't know. I thought that they'd given me a double room. Oh God!"

Edward looked over my shoulder and then nodded knowingly. "Hmmm...I see. Well, what do you know? Only one bed."

* * *

**End A/N:** Lastly, sorry...I think we all know the path where E/B are headed, its just taking a little time to get there! But, I promise, the wait will over soon. In the meantime, I leave you frustrated like my beta.

Here's a little, and I mean little, excerpt from Chapter 6:

_If I were struck down by lightning right now, because of all the completely inappropriate thoughts running through my mind, I would die a happy man, knowing that I had seen such a thing of beauty._

Did you all like that? I decided that I may do that from now on. Let me know what you think about it in a review, and you may sway my decision either way. I could give you all more, but since the chapter is still unrevised, I prefer to give you just a little tease.

Again, the next chapter is already with Cheermom, so hopefully I'll update again shortly. See you next update. Looking forward to reading new reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Everything related to the Twilight saga is the property of Stephanie Meyer. Summit Entertainment owns all the rights to the Twi saga films. I only own writing this story, plot lines and all. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: **We're in the new year and here's the next update! I promised I wouldn't let you wait to long. I'm glad to have come through, but then again having waited this much already, may be too long for some of you—ha, ha, ha!

I do have to say to please not expect this to be a habit. We're currently ahead of the game now, but it may not always be that way. Life is unexpected. There's a reason why I don't give an exact posting schedule or make promises as to when the next chapter will come. I'd hate to disappoint then have you all come after me like a mob with pitchforks. I will only promise to do the best as I can as far as updating and that I plan to get this story moved along much further before my next baby is born (which we are talking late Feb/early March). If anything, my beta, Cheermom is eager to see what will happen next each time, and since I can't deny her because I'm so grateful to her, I will try to satisfy her curiosity as much as I can.

Hope everyone had fun ringing in the New Year in your own special way, whether it be quietly like my family, or out partying your hearts out with family and/or friends! Here's to a great, prosperous 2011 filled with love and light!

As per the usual, I can never forget to always give thanks to the wonderful Cheermom, who makes these chapters ready for all of you to read!

**Thanks for the continued reading and support!**

**Reviews light up my day!**

**LEAVE ME SOME MORE PLEASE!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

~Edward~

At first, I didn't think I had heard correctly when Bella said, "our room." It didn't seem possible that my wildest dreams would be coming true. Initially, I thought that the lust-induced haze that clouded my brain, because of Bella, was now causing me to hear things and I felt it would only be a matter of time before the hallucinations would come-like Bella would be standing in front of me completely naked.

_Well, she was almost as good as naked with that tight blouse and short, jean skirt she was wearing. So completely delectable! Shit! I sound like a sex-crazed, sex-starved maniac._

Bella was serious, however, albeit apprehensive, and I was understandably surprised. I believe my jaw literally dropped to the floor. I was quite stunned and didn't know how to respond to her, or how she would've liked me to respond. She hardly knew me, yet she trusted me enough to want to share her hotel room with me. For all she knew, I could've been some deranged, murderous madman, and she had played right into my hands.

Of course, it had occurred to me that Bella's actions were probably also due in large part to her being attracted to me. The flirting she had done earlier confirmed it for me. I didn't miss the innuendo with her flaunting her very ample ass in my face and that certain gleam in her eye. Like I had told her, I could read people very well, and I never failed to see when a woman became attracted to me.

However, I hoped for her sake, that she was attracted to me completely, not just the face. Not to sound arrogant, but my brother and I was fortunately blessed with great genes, and having taken after the good looks of my father, have endured countless women only attracted to me purely physically and never cared beyond that. I could've been a completely dumb fuck or a total asshole, it didn't matter, as long as I continued to look good and satisfied them in bed. I realized that it made for really bad relationships. Not that I couldn't be accused of having done the same thing myself in the past, but after the huge Lauren debacle, I was now searching for, wanted, and needed more. I certainly thought that Bella was that more.

Bella was really someone extraordinary-a far cry from Lauren. Granted, I really didn't know much past what she had already generously told me of herself and what I discerned of her personality, but something in my gut screamed that she was a woman I just needed to get to know better. Apart from being insanely physically attracted to her, she really was a naturally gorgeous girl, even if she didn't believe it, she seemed to have the traits that any guy would kill for in a girl. Bella was just the right mix of innocence and experience, very feminine yet she could probably bring out her tomboy side and hang with the guys as well, and she was sweet, kind, and very humble. She was shy and timid, yet she could be so bold, like deciding we should share a hotel room. She was completely fascinating to me, especially with all her myriad of contradictions.

_Oh God! Could Bella be any more perfect in my eyes?_

My instincts told me that Bella wasn't the type of girl to have made this kind of decision lightly. But, she definitely worried about whether she did the right thing, judging from the way she was biting that bottom lip of hers and how her eyes kept trained on her feet when she was explaining her thought process to me. She was waiting for me to react negatively. I could just see her bracing herself for rejection. Obviously, I wouldn't do that. I wanted to spend more time with her, get to know her better, and she had just given me the perfect opportunity. Then again, I couldn't just shout an enthusiastic "yes" to her and sound too eager, so I pretended to stew over my decision, make it seem that she had talked me into it. Inside, though, I was celebrating like a kid in a candy store.

Besides, who would want to spend at least ten hours waiting in a hotel lobby, anyways, especially after a trying and exhausting night. I did not want to venture out alone into the cold Seattle night, trying to find another hotel. Bella could've offered her car to me, but again, that wouldn't be the most comfortable accommodations, although I guess if push came to shove, I would've taken it. As a proper gentleman, there was no way I would've agreed to letting Bella give me her room, so that she would be stuck with the shittier accommodations or left out to travel again at this late time of night. I doubted that the hotel lobby's chairs were as comfortable as an actual bed, therefore, being roomies with Bella was probably the best outcome for the both of us.

Of course, being in an actual bed snuggled up to Bella's warm, hopefully naked body would be even better, but I'm getting ahead of myself. There was no reason for me to expect any more than the two of us sharing a room, respecting each other's space, and have separate sleeping arrangements. I certainly wasn't going to do anything to make her feel unsafe around me, like jump her bones as soon as we entered the room, perceiving the wrong idea. As much as I wanted to do lascivious things to her, I had to resist the overwhelming urge inside of me to act on it, then hope she would respond in kind.

I couldn't ever imagine that Bella would go to such great lengths to continue to help me. She had already done me enough favors. I had to return the kind gesture by offering to pay my share. She seemed to have brushed that aside, but I suppose she was just eager to get up to the room and rest. We both have had a very long day. I mentally noted, however, to bring that topic back up again when were both a little more refreshed, maybe in the morning after a good night's sleep. Although, I didn't know how much sleep I could have knowing that she was lying just a few feet away from me.

I don't know if Bella ever noticed how much I ogled her. I don't know if it bothered her or if she just hadn't noticed. I just knew that I wanted to study every piece of her and burn her very lovely image into my brain, so that at the very least I'd have that memory of her when we parted ways. I shook myself out of that thought, again. I didn't want to have to think about Bella just becoming a stranger once more and our encounter becoming a distant memory.

The hotel kind of provided the perfect distraction from my somber thoughts about parting with Bella by giving us the most ridiculous sounding room number. I-69? And the way Bella said it, completely oblivious to its implications-I was roaring in laughter, which felt really good, since I couldn't remember when I'd ever laughed that hard in a while. Having been in such a miserable relationship with Lauren, especially the past few months, laughter really wasn't warranted.

I know Bella looked at me like I was going mad with the way I was laughing over the room number. It certainly was unusual and funny, but Bella was slow on the uptake about what exactly made it funny. She eventually realized it and laughed at its absurdity right along with me, adding her sense of humor as one more asset to the ever-growing list in my mind. Even if it was a lewd joke, she still found it hilarious. Lauren, on the other hand, didn't find lewd jokes quite as laughable. In fact, she abhorred them. Admittedly, the joke wasn't that funny, but the fact that it was bringing forefront to my mind a fantasy of mine with Bella, caused me to lose all sense of composure.

_How absolutely fantastic would that feel if that one fantasy came true?_

When we arrived inside the room, there was nothing more I would've loved to do than get out of my dingy clothes, have a hot shower, then lie in wait as Bella got herself ready for bed. I wondered what she would be wearing and if she would be stirring up more fantasies in my head. My mouth watered at the possibilities of seeing more of her. The plan was to engage her in some bedtime conversation before we both fell into a deep sleep, then we could continue to talk in the morning. I was hoping that she'd decide not to take off right away, since she said that she had no immediate plans. Neither did I. Maybe, just maybe, I could convince her to show me around the city, and it would mean getting to spend more time with her. Maybe she could take me shopping, as I needed to do that as well.

Of course, there were other things I would've loved to do with her, mostly involving our bodies entangled with one another as the hours dwindled by, but it would be pretentious of me to think that would ever be possible. I could dream, though.

Imagine my delight when Bella and I discovered that the hotel gave us a room with one bed. I beamed internally at my good fortune. Someone was really looking out for me tonight. Unquestionably, though, I couldn't let Bella see my pleasure in this discovery, especially after seeing her distress about it. I feigned indifference about it.

"Bella, it's okay. It's not your fault that there was a misunderstanding," I began, wanting to ease her worries. "It's no big deal, really. If you're uncomfortable with our previous arrangement now, I could always wait back in the lobby, as long as you'd let me use your shower first. I could use one badly. Then I can be on my merry way."

Bella bit her bottom lip again before placing a hand on my chest, which felt phenomenal. Every time we touched in any way, it felt unparalleled; at least it felt that way to me. But, I think we both enjoyed these little contacts.

"No, I don't want you to go, please," Bella stated. "We agreed to be roomies and that's what we're gonna do. We can work around this minor inconvenience, I'm sure. What do you propose?" She removed her hand from my chest, probably self-conscious about how her hand lingered there, which I didn't mind in the least, and promptly tucked both her hands in her skirt pockets.

"Well, of course, you get the bed, Bella. I won't have it any other way. Seeing as there is nothing else but that small chair available, I can sleep on the floor. No problem. As long as you'd kindly share a pillow and a blanket. I think we might be able to find an extra blanket or sheet in this closet which I can lay out," I said as I rummaged through the small closet, finding what I needed.

The floor didn't look particularly inviting. Despite the carpet, I knew my back would be paying for it in the morning, but I was sure it would be more comfortable than the chair. I couldn't very well expect Bella to agree to sharing her bed with a stranger.

Bella walked over to the bed and took two of the pillows and the top blanket off, placing it neatly in a pile at the corner of the bed. "Well, if you don't mind, that sounds reasonable to me. I don't mind sharing the pillows and blankets. Two pillows is all I ever need anyways, and hotels give way too many layers of blankets. I just hope you won't be too uncomfortable or too cold. I'm really sorry that things had to turn out this way. Here I was trying to make sure you were comfortable after what you'd been through tonight, yet, you still end up in a not so ideal situation. And you probably find this whole thing so awkward."

I walked over to her and placed my thumb and forefinger affectionately on her chin briefly, then stated reassuringly, "Don't be sorry and don't worry yourself anymore. You've done more than enough for me and have been more than generous. I truly am indebted to you. Sleeping on the floor won't kill me. I'm just grateful for you providing me a place to stay and the chance for a hot shower. Speaking of which, would you mind terribly if I go ahead and take that shower now? I'll be quick. Unless you'd like to go first."

"Oh, you can go right ahead. I'm sure you probably need it more than I do, especially after having gotten soaked. And take your time. You don't have to be quick on my account. I can occupy myself until you're done. Um, by the way, do you need anything? I've brought some stuff that I could share."

"No. I'll be fine with whatever the hotel has provided. Thanks for the offer. Like I said, you're really much to kind. Such a beautiful soul," I answered truthfully, causing her telltale blush to appear again. I gave her a parting smile before I grabbed my backpack and disappeared inside the bathroom.

I quickly shed my clothes and turned on the hot water. There was another small linen closet in the bathroom where I found towels and a couple of hangers to hang my still somewhat wet clothes. I hung them on the hanger and placed them to dry on the towel rack conveniently located above a heating vent. I found the standard hotel-provided soap and shampoo to use for my shower and stepped under the hot spray, which felt invigorating. I quickly washed myself, despite Bella telling me not to, because I didn't want to tie up the bathroom, knowing that she probably wanted to shower as well, and because I couldn't stand to be away from her for too long. Or maybe it was my dick ruling my head again, knowing that the sooner I was out of the shower, the sooner I would know that Bella would be in it, naked and soaking wet. I looked forward to seeing her afterward and what she would be wearing.

As I stepped out and toweled dry, I debated on the possibilities of telling Bella how I truly felt about her. My mind kept going back and forth between Bella becoming appalled and slapping my face to her confiding the same to me and then us kissing. I think both possibilities actually turned me on. I rid my head of those thoughts knowing that it was probably too early to confess to Bella that I liked her. She would probably think I was crazy.

I wrapped the towel around my waist and fished from my backpack my little grooming pack, which held my toothbrush, shaver, and comb amongst other things and took it to the sink. I wiped the steam off the mirror and proceeded to brush my teeth with the hotel-provided toothpaste, and then I was going to quickly comb my wet locks and hurriedly get dressed, in order to turn over the bathroom to Bella.

_I wonder what she was doing to occupy herself. I don't think I had been very long, and I certainly don't hear the TV on._

I finished brushing my teeth and was ready to comb my hair when I vaguely heard a noise and a faint gasp. I then realized that I mustn't have closed the bathroom door very well, and for some reason it opened up slightly, just enough to provide a peek inside. It then occurred to me that Bella might have seen a glimpse, and that maybe she might still be watching.

My cock twitched at the thought that Bella was peeking in on me. It felt thrilling. However, I couldn't let it be obvious that I knew that she was ogling me. She would probably die of embarrassment if I called her on it, or she realized I knew she was being a voyeur. But, if she wanted to watch, I certainly couldn't help but bring out the peacock in me, and give her a show.

I was no exhibitionist, so I wasn't gonna suddenly drop my towel and give her a great view of my goods. But, I didn't mind lingering wearing only the towel as I painstakingly combed my hair and retrieved some clothes from my backpack and got dressed. I fortunately packed a couple of shirts, a couple of underwear, socks, and sweatpants in my backpack before I had left Portland. That would be good enough to last me for a time until I could make more concrete plans.

No longer in too much of a hurry, I slowly donned my shirt. Then I knew Bella was done watching me after hearing her faint footsteps scurry away. I guess she was scrupulous enough to not wanna see me drop trow and put my boxer-briefs on and my pants. I chuckled softly to myself. I hoped she enjoyed the show. I finished getting dressed, hung my towel, and made sure everything was ready for Bella.

When I exited the bathroom, Bella was standing out in the hall waiting, her necessities in hand. "I'm sorry. Did I take too long?"

"Uh, no. Just eager to have my refreshing shower as well." Bella smirked and I smiled back.

"Well, its all yours. Enjoy. It's very refreshing."

She nodded in thanks then disappeared inside. She firmly closed the door and I even heard the click of the lock. I guess I wasn't to be treated to a show from her. It didn't matter. I had my imagination after all.

I could feel my stomach rumbling. I was understandably hungry having foregone eating for a while already. I checked my backpack to see if I could find any more energy bars, or something to eat, even a candy bar, but to no avail. I was going to order room service, until I found that room service was no longer available at this late hour. I briefly debated on heading down to the 24 hour diner that the hotel had, but I didn't want to just leave unexpectedly, albeit briefly, while Bella was still in the shower. Maybe she'd want to get a bite with me. Eating together would certainly be better than eating alone. Or maybe we could get some food and bring it back here and enjoy some food and good conversation before calling it a night. My hunger would have to be ignored for now, or wait until morning if Bella wasn't up to joining me in a meal.

To distract myself from my hunger pains, I decided to turn on the TV, but nothing good was on at this time of night. I then took out the little paperback from my backpack and tried to concentrate on reading a few pages, but I couldn't focus on that either. I made my bed on the floor, which took just a minute, and then not knowing what else to do with myself, began to pace around the room, waiting for Bella's return from the bathroom.

I happened to walk by the bathroom on one of my rounds of pacing and faintly heard what sounded like a moan from inside. It got me curious, so I quietly crept up to the bathroom door and placed my ear on it to be able to listen more closely. There was definitely soft moaning coming from inside. Bella was moaning wantonly and I could only imagine what she was doing in there. She had to be pleasuring herself for her to make such sounds. I couldn't believe that her shower was that exhilarating.

The thought of Bella pleasuring herself made me long for my own sexual release. My hand of its own volition moved to my crotch and I began to fondle my cock. I moved back from the door and leaned up against the wall, my hand now down inside my underwear. I was unthinkingly pleasuring myself now, ready to make myself come. I slid myself down the wall until I was comfortably seated on the floor and I was building up to my release, picturing Bella on a recurring reel of fantasies, until I heard the shower abruptly stop. Bella was done and I couldn't let her catch me in the midst of masturbating. I quickly gathered myself and moved myself to sit on the bed. I picked up my book and made myself look like I was casually reading.

Bella came out of the bathroom, freshly showered, practically glowing, and the sight of her made me groan to myself. She was wearing an over-sized t-shirt, her beautiful legs bare, and she was barefoot. I couldn't tell if she was wearing anything under her t-shirt except for her underwear, and while I would've loved to have seen some perky nipples through the fabric of her shirt, just the sight of her legs bare and her slender, perfectly pedicured toes in red nail polish was enough to drive me wild. I could only imagine having those gams wrapped around me and how sensational that would feel. No woman I'd ever known could make the touristy type shirt, with a hideous "Welcome To Seattle" logo, that she was wearing so damn sexy. My cock was fired up once again.

_If I were struck down by lightning right now, because of all the completely inappropriate thoughts running through my mind, I would die a happy man, knowing that I had seen such a thing of beauty._

Again, I had to think of erection killers, but judging from the way she was smirking at me, she probably knew that I was eye-fucking her with a passion. I'm sure the minute I caught sight of her, my eyes bulged out of my head, like that of a cartoon character.

I had to say something to her, just to detract from my now transparent attraction, "Uh, I hope you don't mind me sitting on your bed, reading. Um, the chair was rather uncomfortable."

She gave me a sly grin before she answered, "Oh its no problem. I can understand wanting to be comfortable. But, do you always read your books upside-down?"

I checked the orientation of my book, and it was definitely upside-down. I grumbled to myself and placed my head in my hand. Bella definitely caught me on that one.

"Don't worry about it, Edward. We can pretend that you were reading and that you weren't ogling me just now," she said with a chuckle. "I just figured I'd give you a little payback for having made me blush so much this evening. I didn't think I could accomplish it, but look, I've made you blush."

My hand went to my cheeks. They were indeed aflamed. I could feel the heat radiating from them. I hung my head in my hands again as I was terribly embarrassed.

She chuckled again softly while making her way to the little chest of drawers at the foot of the bed, pulling out a hairbrush from her purse. She began to brush her long, brown locks, not uttering another word more about my faux pas.

Bella moved to sit beside me on the bed, still brushing her hair. I swore the fragrance from her shampoo and the scent of her freshly showered was intoxicating. She smelled so good and I couldn't help but be drawn to her. My body moved closer to hers and she didn't move away. She didn't mind me invading her personal space.

My eyes closed as I received a strong whiff of Bella's scent again, and apparently, she stopped her brush strokes. When I opened my eyes, we were both facing one another, staring intently at each other's eyes. Anticipation of what was to come next was written all over our faces.

I leaned in, drawing my face closer and closer to hers. I desperately wanted to taste those lips of hers, and I licked mine in preparation. Bella also licked hers, and I knew that she wouldn't turn away a kiss from me. My mouth drew ever closer to hers, then I did the most unsexiest, most unromantic, thing I could do-my stomach rumbled loudly.

* * *

**End A/N:** Here's a taste of Chapter 7:

_I shampooed my hair and rinsed, then began to soap my body, but the minute I started to touch my breasts and work my hands down to my center, I felt all squirmy again. I knew that my body was telling me that I needed sexual release; the tension inside already too much to handle. It was all Edward's fault-he had to be so damn delectable._

Gosh, TBH, deciding which teaser to give you guys for the next chapter is hard work! I don't know how much or how little to give and how much I want to reveal. I'll do my best to tease, although I don't have much experience being one, so do forgive me if my little peeks into the next chapter suck.

Chapter 7 will arrive soon! Looking forward to reading new reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Everything related to the Twilight saga is the property of Stephanie Meyer. Summit Entertainment owns all the rights to the Twi saga films. I only own writing this story, plot lines and all. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: **Here we are with another update! Hope you all enjoy this next chapter! We have some more progress!

Wanted to give you loyal readers a heads-up that my wonderful beta is going on vacation soon for about 2 weeks. Oh my! She'll be unavailable to me and I'll miss her being around terribly! But have no fear, I'm trying to load her up with chapters before she leaves so that I can still be able to update on a regular basis.

Again, I must reiterate, to please not expect this type of posting schedule to continue indefinitely. Please don't come after me with torches and pitchforks the moment an update takes longer than a week or two. We're good now, but like I said before, life is unexpected and things may change. The good news is that my mother arrives for an extended visit in a couple of weeks also, so that should allow me more time to work exclusively on my writing.

BTW, if you also read my other WIP fic, _How Did I Fall In Love With You_, just note that I haven't abandoned it. It just takes me longer to produce a chapter for that story so updates on that story are less regular. This story is already mostly written out or outlined making it more organized and thus easier to put a chapter together. HDIFILWY is in more of a chaotic state and I tend to write it in bits and pieces. But have no fear again, I will try and produce the next chapter before Cheermom goes on her vacation so that I can update it also; however, no promises.

Okay, already too long of an A/N. I'll just see you at the bottom.

Cheermom is the reason why these chapters become good enough for me to update & present to all of you, and she's an absolutely wonderful beta, getting these chapters ready in record time, despite her very busy life.

**AS ALWAYS THANK YOU FOR READING**

**CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS**

**LOVE TO READ MORE OF YOUR THOUGHTS, SO PLS. LEAVE ME ONE**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

~Bella~

Edward took the news of having only one bed in the room surprisingly well. I knew that he wouldn't necessarily act badly, as there were work-arounds to the situation we found ourselves in. I was nervous that he'd think that I purposely misled him and that I orchestrated for things to happen this way. Thank goodness he didn't at all feel that way and took our awkward situation in stride; first offering to nix our previous arrangement to become roomies, which I immediately discounted. I wasn't about to let him do that and give him the chance to up and leave on me.

Asking him to stay did give me an opportunity to touch him again, which always felt heavenly. There was just something about his touch-it felt like home to me. Jacob's touch didn't give me the same feeling.

Edward then generously offered to sleep on the floor as the solution to our dilemma, asking only for me to share a pillow and blanket with him, which I was glad to give. I knew that the floor wasn't going to exactly be the most comfortable to sleep on, but I was grateful that he was gentlemanly enough to give me the bed. Although, I could've slept on the floor in his place. With the day he had, and how exhausted he must have been, I'm certain that he could have used the bed more than I.

I did express my guilt about the situation we found ourselves in, feeling that my efforts to help better his circumstances actually failed, but Edward would have none of it. He affectionately gave me reassurance by briefly caressing my chin and I thought that I could literally melt into a puddle of goo right before him. Despite Jacob's best efforts to show me affection, I don't believe I could ever say that Jacob could ever make me feel like that.

Understandably, the first thing he wanted to do was have a hot shower. I inwardly was very excited. Edward already looked mighty fine soaking wet, but to know that he'd now be naked and soaking wet just inside the bathroom sent a delicious ache right to my center. He disappeared into the bathroom and I heard the water start to run. Admittedly, that little part of me that was pining after Edward steadily grew into a huge part of me, and I heaved a deep sigh knowing what was just on the other side of that door.

While Edward was showering, I tried in vain to occupy myself and not think about Edward naked. I must've organized and reorganized my things countless times just trying to keep my mind off the lewd thoughts that kept lingering because I found Edward highly attractive. The fact that he was naked and only a door really separated us made these thoughts become more and more erotic, and the ache between my legs grow more painful. They were honestly driving me to the brink of insanity.

_I would never be able to look Edward in the eye again if my brain kept the Edward porno reel playing on a loop._

It was times like these that made me wish I was more of a vixen. I could seduce him, he'd be more than willing, we'd fuck, and that should be the end of my fixation. The fact that I really wanted to jump his bones, but knew I couldn't, was probably the whole reason for my fantasizing so much. Well, that, and probably the fact that I'd just then realized how sexually deprived I'd truly been.

As I was reorganizing my purse for the umpteenth time, I caught sight of my birth control compact. I opened it up knowing that I had stopped taking it a while back. There was no point to. Jacob and I stopped having sex when he re-committed himself to his tribal roots. Unbeknownst to me, the Quilleutes actually had this ancient purity vow, which asks that a couple not engage in sexual acts before their wedding-a kind of recommittal to one's virginity. It was meant to make the couples wedding night all the more special. Jacob took that vow to heart, without consulting me no less, and that's when things started to get strained. Although, it wasn't like Jacob and I were exactly doing it like rabbits before then. Jacob and I didn't exactly fit well in the bedroom. I was usually left unsatisfied, while he lied sated and asleep after only a short time. So, sex wasn't exactly a priority. Jacob confided in me once that it was a good thing, since it makes it easier for him to restrain himself. Despite the whole purity vow thing, Jacob and I still fooled around on occasion and Jacob did get rewarded with a few hand and blow-jobs here and there, but all that pretty much went out the window as well when things between us steadily became worse. To be perfectly honest, I think I'd gotten more mileage and more satisfaction with my vibrator than I ever did with Jacob's cock.

I threw the compact back in my purse in complete frustration, then I heard the water stop. It seems that Edward was done with his shower and he was finished rather quickly like he had said he would. I placed my purse on the dresser at the foot of the bed and quickly ran around the room to gather what I'd need for my shower. I shuffled by the bathroom and that's when the door creaked open just enough for me to get a peek inside. Edward hadn't closed the door very well and I really didn't mean to look, but I just couldn't stop myself from catching what I thought would be just a quick glimpse. That's when I saw the sex-god that was Edward, clad only in a small towel and ripplets of water still dripping from him, as he finished up brushing his teeth. I softly gasped, as I had that feeling of melting into goo again.

_Jesus, this man was going to be the death of me._

I thought he might've heard me, so I quickly scrambled towards a hiding spot behind a wall, but where I'd still get a view inside the bathroom. I remained very quiet and continued to watch him. It was wrong of me to spy on him, especially when he was in such a compromising position, but I just could not tear myself away. My impressions of him when he initially entered my car weren't wrong. Edward definitely had a body on him and it was the kind of body that looked as if he was simply blessed with it. It didn't seem he needed to work too hard to maintain his lean and toned form. Edward's body was absolutely perfect in my eyes-not too skinny and not overly muscle-bound either.

Jacob has a nice body too. But, Jacob works very hard to maintain his figure. He spends numerous hours in the gym lifting weights and kick boxing each week, watching what he eats, and his part-time work as a mechanic which require a lot of heavy-lifting helps. Admittedly, though, Jacob was getting a bit over muscled for my tastes.

I studied every part of Edward from head to toe. I made note of every sinew, every muscle, every contoured line of his pecs, abs, and legs, and committed this vision of him to memory. At the very least, I'd always have his perfect form in my mind to insert into my fantasies.

My mouth actually watered at the sight of his smattering of hair on his chest and the happy trail that led down from his abdomen, pointing the way down to his most intimate parts. Then my mouth went dry when my eyes inadvertently followed that happy trail on down to the noticeable bulge right at the center of his towel.

_Holy Shit! Not only does Edward have a gorgeous face and an absolutely perfect body, the man was hung too!_

I continued to peep as he combed his copper-bronze locks and donned his t-shirt, but I drew the line when he was about to drop his towel and pull on his underwear and pants. I already felt guilty about being such a voyeur and the ache between my legs was definitely in serious need of attention judging from how squirmy I had become. I didn't think I would've survived getting a view of his butt and junk.

I quickly and quietly scrambled away and gathered all my things for my own shower and eagerly waited for Edward to turn over the bathroom. I really needed to get inside and take a cold shower. I hoped that Edward hadn't noticed that I was spying on him, but from the looks of things, it seemed that he didn't know about my voyeurism.

As soon as Edward was out of the bathroom, I was ready to get in. I did take a moment to admire him in his t-shirt and sweatpants. Damn, even in such casual ware he looked good. Edward would've probably looked good just wearing a trash bag. That overwhelming desire for Edward pooled some more at the apex of my thighs, causing the deep ache to intensify further, which proved I needed to get under that cold spray.

I basically ran inside, making sure to close the door thoroughly and lock it for good measure. I didn't want to have the door inadvertently open on me and give Edward a show, not that I felt he would stoop to my level and become a peeping tom, but it was best I made sure. I just wasn't as confident with myself as he obviously was.

I turned on the cold water and stripped out of my clothes. I stepped under the cold spray and shivered tremendously, but I was determined to stand the temperature in order to rid myself of the ache between my legs. Unfortunately, the cold shower was doing nothing to dull the ache, especially when forefront on my mind was the fact that Edward had just been in this very shower scrubbing his delectable body clean. Then my senses registered just the hint of the scent of Edward that lingered in the air and my eyes once again envisioned Edward standing there in front of the mirror only wearing the towel, and the ache at my center worsened. I began to rub my legs together, needing the friction. I switched to hot water and instantly warmed my body. There was no longer a need to torture myself with a cold shower, since it clearly did not reduce the lust that was overtaking me.

I shampooed my hair and rinsed, then began to soap my body, but the minute I started to touch my breasts and work my hands down to my center, I felt all squirmy again. I knew that my body was telling me that I needed sexual release; the tension inside already too much to handle. It was all Edward's fault-he had to be so damn delectable.

I rinsed the rest of the soap out of my body and then proceeded to fondle my breasts and tweak my nipples until they stood hard and erect. I sank myself down to the shower floor, and as the hot spray washed over me, my hands began to pleasure my center. I pictured Edward and all the sexual fantasies I had of him and it didn't take me long to push myself higher and higher to the brink of release. I moaned in satisfaction thinking that any sounds I made were muffled and Edward was probably too occupied by now to pay any attention to any noises coming from inside the bathroom. I continued to work myself up until I was able to climax. I sat on the floor for a time coming down from my orgasm, and as I panted to catch my breath, my body slumped in relief, and a deep sigh escaped from my lips. My body truly needed that and I now felt quite sated. I stood up, clinging to the shower walls, as my legs were still shaky from my release, and I finished my shower with a huge smile on my face.

Although there was a part of me that was embarrassed about what just occurred, I still couldn't help but be completely sated and gratified. It was as if a weight was lifted off my shoulders. I think I was quite overdue for a climax like that, and while it would have been a hundred times better if Edward was the one causing me to orgasm, I would take this. I was so content at the moment that I actually hummed while I got dressed and tidied up the bathroom. It didn't even bother me one bit to exit the bathroom wearing the touristy garb I had on, the only clothing I was able to purchase at the gas-station convenience store earlier.

In my haste to retreat to the bathroom, I had forgotten to bring my hairbrush, so I had to brush my hair out in the room. I didn't think Edward would mind. If there was one thing I knew about men, they liked to watch women brush their hair. I don't know why exactly, but they just did. So, I was happy to oblige Edward with that kind of show.

As soon as I entered the room again, I spotted Edward trying to be casual on the bed, pretending to read. It was laughable since no one reads books upside-down, which Edward failed to notice.

I noticed his eyes rake over me appreciatively and I couldn't help but beam inwardly. Off and on, throughout our time together, I would notice that he was ogling me. At first, I didn't think anything of it, not really believing that someone such as him could find someone such as myself attractive. However, as the night wore on, and I noticed him doing it more and more, I began to believe that he really did find me beautiful and he didn't only tell me those compliments out of kindness and gratitude. A smirk lit my face knowing that this beautiful stranger could actually find me...plain ole me...attractive, since I didn't feel I was anything particularly special.

_Hopefully he truly likes what he's seen. I know all of my faults after all._

I decided to call him out on the fact that his book was upside-down just to elicit a reaction from him. I wondered if he blushed like I did, and what do you know, he does. He kept telling me that my blush was cute and I could tell him the same thing.

Maybe because I had just masturbated and was a little drunk on satisfaction, I grew bolder, and so I sat down beside him on the bed and brushed my hair beside him. As I figured, he was enjoying watching me brush my hair and his body seemed to just gravitate to mine, as if our bodies were like magnets. I didn't dare move, relishing in the close proximity of our bodies. He closed his eyes momentarily and that got me a little confused, but my questions left my mind the second he opened them again. They were smoldering and I couldn't help but get entranced. I stopped brushing and stared intently back at him just like he was doing to me. I thought we could sear each other with the heat that was contained in our stares. His face drew ever closer to mine and I knew that a kiss was on the horizon-a kiss that I wouldn't deny. My insides were all a tizzy as the butterflies settled in my stomach, but it was also secretly singing hallelujah and doing cartwheels. I licked my lips in anticipation as he drew closer. But just when his lips were almost on mine, a loud rumble came from his stomach, ruining the mood.

He embarrassingly pulled away and I giggled. Just my luck, cockblocked by his hunger. I guess his body had other needs to fulfill first. But I have to admit that even his stomach rumblings were sexy.

_Geez, was there nothing about this man that didn't appeal to me? Seriously, stomach rumblings? I doubt that I'd find Jacob's stomach rumbles quite as appealing._

Edward was obviously hungry. Actually, I was silently ecstatic with this revelation as I suddenly could feel my own hunger creep in. We could get a meal together. I don't think he would scoff at the idea since he said that he liked my company. His words seemed sincere at the time he said it. The thought made me blush again, but I couldn't focus on that.

"Uh, don't think I just didn't hear that. Geez, Edward, how long since you've last eaten? Did you not have anything to eat in that backpack of yours?"

"Truthfully, I don't know when I had a good meal last. I had been determined to travel and pushed myself to the point where I really forgot to eat. I know I ate some energy bars that I had packed along the way, but they are all gone now. And then the whole hitchhiking thing happened...and you...well, I just pushed my hunger to the back of my mind. I guess, though, I can no longer do that and my stomach is demanding to be fed," he finished with a chuckle.

"Well, c'mon then," I said as I stood up from the bed and pulled him up along with me. "Let's get you and I fed. I'm a bit hungry myself. If you didn't notice, this hotel has a 24 hour diner downstairs where we can grab a late-night meal."

"But aren't you exhausted?"

"I am, and you probably are too, but I doubt either one of us could sleep being hungry. We can go eat quickly and then sleep easily for the rest of the night, and the beauty of this all is that neither one of us have to be anywhere in the morning, so we can both sleep in to our heart's content. So, c'mon, I think there are a couple of burgers and fries calling our names."

"But, uh," he started, as he looked down at what he was wearing. "I'm not exactly dressed appropriately."

"It's a diner, Edward. I doubt that it has a dress-code. You look fine. Besides, it's the middle of the night, I doubt it'll have many patrons, so the only ones that will probably see you are the wait staff. Let's go."

"Okay, but there's no way I'm letting you go down dressed like that. No way in hell. I don't care if there would be limited people seeing you. You need to put some more clothes on."

"Well, um, I don't really have anything else besides what I had on previously. Impromptu trip remember? I plan to go shopping a little later for a few more wares if I don't decide to head home yet."

"Fine. You stay here. I can go down, order our food, and bring it back up for the both of us. We can eat inside the room."

I pouted and whined petulantly, "Where would the fun be in that? How often will either of us actually get the chance to eat a late-night meal in an authentic diner? I'd like to eat in the restaurant, thank you."

"But, Bella, you certainly are not appropriately dressed to be eating down there. No dress-code or not, you're obviously dressed for bed. I'm sure there will be more than one man around staring at you. I can't have that. I refuse to subject you to perverts ogling your, um, assets."

I looked down at myself and realized that Edward had a point. I was severely under dressed in just my over-sized t-shirt and boy shorts underneath. My heart sank knowing that we might have to eat in the room when a light-bulb went off in my head. "Wait, I've got a solution," I called out and ran back into the bathroom where I had left my folded jean skirt.

I came back outside into the room and slipped my jean skirt on then knotted up my t-shirt at my waist with Edward looking on. I then slipped on my shoes. "I think we're both ready now. We can go."

Edward quickly disappeared into the bathroom and came out toting his button down shirt, which was now dry, and he slipped it on me, making me wear it. He buttoned the bottom few buttons. Of course, the shirt was rather big on me, but I think it satisfied Edward's need to cover me up some more.

"There," he exclaimed after he took a good look at me. "It's still not the best, but it'll have to do. At least, you're more covered up than you were before," and he grabbed my hand, leading me out of the room, bound for the door.

"Wait, Edward, my purse. I gotta go get my purse or I can't pay and we can't forget the room key."

Edward patted his pocket, where I just noticed there was a bulge, and said, "All taken care of. Now, let's go. You did say that there were burgers and fries with our names on them." With that, he took my hand again and we left the room.

We held hands all the way down to the diner on the main floor of the hotel. It was both strange and exhilarating. Somehow, though, despite some inner reservations about the contact and what it could mean, I couldn't tear my hand away from his. It was as if there was that strange magnetic pull again, keeping my hand glued to his. In any case, it really felt nice to keep that spark of connection while our hands were joined. It made feel all warm and fuzzy inside and it didn't escape my attention how nicely our hands fit together.

As expected, when we arrived at the diner, there were few patrons, but still surprisingly quite a number of people inside for the late hour. The more curious thing was that the patrons were all older than us. We were the only young couple there.

_Were we a couple? _

"Must be regulars or hungry hotel guests like us ready for the early bird special," Edward whispered in my ear, his voice tickling, then winked. We both smiled at the notion.

Edward lead us to a quiet corner table towards the back of the restaurant, which was pretty much secluded from the rest of the diner and offered a lot of privacy. As we made our way past the other tables, I was aware of all the knowing looks and smiles that we were receiving from the various elderly people. I even caught sight of the clerk that checked me in earlier, and she flashed me a beaming smile and a thumbs up before we sat down. I just shook my head in disbelief. Was there something they knew that Edward and I didn't?

We finally broke our hand-holding and took our seats, with Edward moving his chair conspicuously closer to mine. He rested his arm across the back of my chair while we each picked up a menu to look at the food that was offered.

"So, is it still burger and fries? Or did you see something else on there that you wanted?" Edward asked.

"Mmm...actually their chicken salad wrap looks good. I just realized that the burger might be a bit too heavy of a meal for me at this time of night."

"Okay, a chicken salad wrap for you, a greasy burger for me, and we can share their basket of fries. What would you like to drink? Up for a late-night cocktail?"

"Oh, no. I've never been much of a drinker. A glass of water would be just fine."

"Water it is then. I hope you don't mind me ordering a beer. I think I could really use one right now."

"Go right ahead. It doesn't bother me. My father drinks beer like its water. He always keeps a stock of Vitamin R around the house." Edward just nodded in acknowledgement.

Just then a waiter, who looked just slightly older than us, came over to take our order. It didn't escape mine or Edward's notice that he was eying me rather lasciviously. I just looked away and blushed, but I could see that Edward was upset; his previous smile was gone, now replaced by a scowl. He spoke our order tersely to the waiter and I could've sworn he even unleashed some sort of guttural, territorial growl at him.

"Fucking idiot...doesn't have any manners..." I heard Edward mutter softly, mostly to himself, after the waiter left to fulfill our order.

Once he was back talking with me, Edward's smile returned, but as soon as the waiter came back with our drinks, he scowled at the poor waiter again. All throughout the night, as the waiter kept returning to our table, to first give us our order, then attend to us, like refilling my water, Edward gave him nothing but scowls, cold glares, and rude behavior-far from the gentlemanly behavior I knew he was capable of. The waiter ignored Edward for the most part and continued to lavish more attention to me, which didn't particularly sit well with Edward. I could see him get more and more annoyed with each return of the waiter, so much so that I was afraid that if the waiter didn't beat it, he was likely to get a punch from Edward instead of a tip. Luckily, the waiter finally got the hint, and made himself scarce, so we were able to peacefully enjoy our meal.

I couldn't help but laugh inwardly. I do believe Edward was jealous of the poor waiter and he was obviously not enjoying the waiter's blatant ogling and attention he was paying to me. Not that Edward really had anything to worry about, the waiter had nothing on Edward to be honest. Jacob was even more attractive than this waiter. But, it was certainly a boost to my ego that Edward would be so possessive.

Dinner was a surreal experience. We ate and had fallen into easy conversation that we barely took notice of anyone else around us anymore. We were completely engrossed with one another.

We talked about anything and everything, including mundane things, not really sharing anything too personal about ourselves, but still getting to know one another better. We kind of skirted around specifics, but still a lot of information was shared between us.

I never told him about Jacob or that I had a life in Forks, and he never relayed any more information about where he came from and what caused him to run away to Seattle. I supposed we never really pressed each other on such topics either. I guess we were both fine with having a bit of anonymity.

We got along very well, and we found that we had more than a few things we had in common. As I got to know him, I realized how well-suited Edward was for me. If I had a list of qualities I needed in a man in order to fall in love with them, Edward would meet each qualification. I was aware that I really could fall in love with this man.

I was really enjoying my time with him and he looked like he was enjoying himself just as much as I was. With each passing minute I felt a stronger connection to Edward. There was that invisible gravitational pull again and our bodies just kept inching closer and closer together until there was really no more space between us.

I didn't particularly have much experience, but if I didn't know better we were both positively flirting. Both of us would always make it a point to touch, even if it was the littlest of touches. Our legs, shoulders, or hands would brush against one another. He'd tuck a wayward strand of hair behind my ear and his fingertips would linger around my cheeks. I found myself swatting at his arm at something he had said, playing with his fingers, or lingering my hand at his chest, just wanting any excuse to touch him and feel that jolt of electricity and sense of home.

Then there were the smoldering stares. He was the master of it. But, I knew, more than once, that I looked back heavy-lidded and just as heatedly. A couple of times, throughout the night, I felt that our lips were gonna meet in an inviting kiss. However, being out so publicly, I suppose we both reigned in ourselves.

The meal was done and the dishes were taken away and I knew we were going to head back to our room. The possibilities of what could happen next made me heady. I needed some space from his intoxicating presence and get some air.

_God! Did I affect him like he affected me?_

"Excuse me a moment," I piped up, as I made to stand. "Before we go, I really need to make a trip to the ladies room. It can't wait."

He stood up with me and answered, "Of course. Go on ahead and I'll wait till you come back to wrap this up."

"Okay. When we get back up to our room, you've got to remind me how much I owe you, so that I may pay you back."

"Oh no. Definitely not. This one's on me. It's the least I could do after all you've done for me. Besides, it isn't a big deal. You're a cheap date," he finished with a wink and that megawatt smile that made me feel like my panties would combust at any moment.

_Date, huh?_

Again, I had to blush. I didn't say any more and hurriedly scrambled to the ladies room. I did take a quick glance over my shoulder to see if he was watching my retreating form, and he was. He had a strange look upon his face, though, and I couldn't decipher his expression.

In the ladies to room, I went and dabbed some water on my face hoping it'd help to refresh me and clear my head. I couldn't understand this wealth of emotion I suddenly had for Edward. I knew I couldn't bear for us to part. The time we'd spent wasn't nearly enough in my mind's eye, and I wanted it to continue indefinitely. It wasn't just about how immensely attracted I was to him either, I thoroughly enjoyed his company. I hadn't enjoyed anyone's company like this in a long time, not even Jacob's. I felt such a strong connection with Edward, and I only just met him. I'd known Jacob practically all my life and I was even engaged to marry the man, but, admittedly, I didn't feel nearly as strong as a connection. It was confusing.

I also didn't necessarily feel right about what I was getting myself into with Edward. I knew that if things progressed further, and things became more intimate with Edward, that I wasn't going to resist. It meant that I was open to cheating on Jacob, and that went against all my values. But, then again, there was that voice inside of me that kept telling me to screw Jacob because things felt so right with Edward. I definitely came to the realization how absolutely wrong things were with Jacob.

I once again dabbed cold water on my face and assessed myself in the mirror. I didn't have any make-up on, not that I wore much regularly anyways, since I skipped putting at least eye liner and lip gloss on, my usuals, before Edward and I headed down to eat. I couldn't quite see what Edward saw in me when he kept complimenting me that I was beautiful. All I could see were the flaws and how my hair was a wild mess. But despite all this, Edward still considered me naturally gorgeous. Thinking about this gave me another boost of self-confidence. Judging from the way the waiter tonight was looking at me, maybe Edward was right and I was beautiful. Or maybe it was just him that made me beautiful. I knew I was definitely no supermodel as compared to him, but since his company made me so happy, he probably unleashed a glowing spark within me that shined right through to the outside, and that's why he and others saw my beauty. It was just my inner beauty shining through, but despite having come to that conclusion, the thought that another man besides Jacob found me attractive, made me smile a huge smile.

It made me want to get back to Edward as soon as possible and bask in his presence once again. I quickly made my way out of the ladies room and back to him waiting at our table.

Always the gentleman, as soon as he caught sight of me, he stood. I was only a few steps away when my lack of grace reared its ugly head and I seemingly tripped on my own two feet. Edward was right there to catch me. As soon as he caught me in his very capable arms and steadied me, the air around us became immediately charged. We locked eyes, my brown depths to his green ones, and found nothing but pure heat and lust there staring right back at one another. In that moment, it was as if the world stood still and we were the only two people left in time. Everything moved as if in slow motion. He crushed his lips to mine and I returned his sudden kiss with the same amount of fervor. Our mouths opened up to one another-hungry, tasting, devouring, always searching and wanting more. For a time we were both lost in the heated kiss, not caring about anything else going on around us.

* * *

**End A/N:** Before I give you the tease for Chapter 8, allow me to pimp myself out for a moment.

I have a O/S contest entry, _I Used To Know You_, for the Pick A Pic Challenge. It can be found both under my profile and at the contest site. I encourage you readers to take a look at my O/S and leave me some reviews, as well as give the contest some well-deserved love and peruse the other writing entries and the banner entries as well. Read and review the stories then go vote for your favorite O/S and banners. I hope mine will be amongst your chosen faves.

Voting has begun today, 1/8, and will continue until 1/15. Please make time to check out the contest site :

fanfiction-challenges . blogspot . com

where you can view all the contest info, entries for both O/S and Banner portions, and the voting link. Thank you in advance for your support.

Here's the tease for Chapter 8 that you'd been waiting for:

_As I caught her and steadied her, our eyes locked, and it was as if the rest of the world disappeared. I could no longer hold back the sensations that seduced me at that very moment and I had to kiss her. My lips crushed onto hers and much to my amusement, she returned my kiss with just as much passion. Our mouths opened up to one another and our tongues danced and melded. _

_Take that, fucking asshole waiter. The lady's clearly with me. I hope he's watching the show._

_I knew that kissing Bella would feel amazing, but I didn't know just how amazing it would be. It was everything and more. I'd kissed a lot of women in the past, and I could say with certainty that none of them made me feel the way Bella made me feel while I was kissing them. I don't think there were any words to describe how good it felt to kiss Bella-it was almost other-worldly. For a moment in time, we stood still, lost to our passionate kissing._

Voila! My longest tease yet. Please respond in kind by hitting the Review button after you've read. See you at Chapter 8!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Everything related to the Twilight saga is the property of Stephanie Meyer. Summit Entertainment owns all the rights to the Twi saga films. I only own writing this story, plot lines and all. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: **Here's the next update for all of you loyal readers! A little bit longer than expected, but I had to take time away to get ready for my mom's arrival. She's here now, so here's the chapter.

All I'm gonna say about this chapter is that remember that this is fic. Events don't necessarily happen like they would in real life. I do have certain leeway with slight aggrandizement of the plot progression. On that note, hope you readers enjoy this next chapter. I must say, though, that these kinds of chapters are the hardest for me to write and the ones that I get the most worried about. With that said, now, I'm *running away & hiding*!

Thanks to Cheermom as always for helping me be able to bring this chapter to all of you! She gave me great edits and kind words that helped make me feel better about what I wrote. This was another one of a few she made sure was ready for me to lock and store up before she left on her vacation.

My beta is now whooping it up on her vacation and having a great ole' time, with a bum ankle no less—I'm very jealous. Her beta duties, naturally, are on the back burner for now. Admittedly, while I miss her, and wish she was at my endless beck and call, especially now, I am enjoying hearing & seeing all the fun she's having and living vicariously through her.

Hope all of you readers are having a great time in your lives and continue to enjoy my story offerings!

**AS ALWAYS THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUED READING SUPPORT**

**LOVE TO READ MORE OF YOUR THOUGHTS, SO PLS. LEAVE ME MORE REVIEWS**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

~Edward~

I couldn't believe that of all the times for my hunger to make itself known, it had to be when I was just about to kiss Bella. Why couldn't my stomach have rumbled when Bella was teasing me? She was receptive, ready, and willing to open that delicious looking mouth of hers to me, and just like that the mood was ruined. It was so embarrassing. I was just as embarrassed as with the whole book faux pas. I guess it served me right, though, for having ignored giving my body sustenance. I couldn't even remember when I last ate. It just hadn't been a priority, and with all I went through earlier tonight then having met Bella, they were huge distractions to me feeding myself.

I knew Bella was favorable to having a meal with me; we already had that rapport with one another. However, I didn't want to force her if she was tired and would rather get some sleep. It was already very late into the night and we'd both had a very long day already. Apparently, my stomach wasn't going to allow me to forgo eating like I originally thought, so I would have to eat alone if Bella wasn't up for it. Luckily for me, she was a bit hungry herself, and eager to try the hotel's 24 hour diner. So that was the plan we made.

There was no way, however, that I was going to let her leave this room with what she was wearing. She was way under dressed. Not to mention that every man out there that saw her and wasn't gay was going to stop and stare at her like she was a piece of meat being half-dressed like that. I knew where their minds would go and I wasn't exactly thrilled that she'd become the star of some other man's fantasy.

We solved her clothing dilemma, with her putting on her skirt from earlier and tying her shirt up so as not to accentuate her body, but she still looked too damn sexy for her own good. That's why I gave her my button down shirt, which thank goodness had already dried; it was meant to add layers to her current outfit, covering her up more. Even after putting my shirt on her, her outfit was still too revealing in my eyes. I mean, damn, she was wearing almost the exact same thing when I first met her and she instantly captured my dick by its balls. I knew that it would do little to quell the lascivious looks she would undoubtedly get. But, it was better than nothing.

I needed for her to cover up more. If I had my way, she would be wearing frumpy sweats or maybe a long overcoat that hid every single one of her assets. The bit of possessive asshole in me only wanted Bella's assets to be seen by me and me alone. As I said, Bella was a naturally gorgeous girl, and having now seen her without any make-up on, she still looked as beautiful as ever; maybe even more so. If I thought she was hot before, she definitely became hotter after her shower. It must've been the sexual release she was able to have in there. She was now positively radiant. I don't know if she knew that, but it was the absolute truth. I knew that all eyes, especially every guy with a pulse, would be on her the moment we left this room.

I have to admit that she looked fucking fantastic wearing my shirt, and it felt amazing and very right to see her wearing it. I'd have to make it a point to try and get her into another one of my shirts again.

I took her hand and we headed on down to the diner. At first, I thought that Bella might be wary of the hand-holding-it was rather forward. However, I just couldn't help myself. I loved the sense of connection I felt every time we touched. Also, I think a part of me wanted to commit the feel of her touch to memory, and then there was the possessive asshole part of me that wanted to every man out there to know that she was with me.

To my surprise and delight, we held hands all the way to the diner. She must've enjoyed it as much as I did, cause she never once hesitated to keep our hold. It didn't escape my notice how perfectly her tiny hand fit in mine.

When we arrived at the diner, there were few patrons, more than we originally thought, but as to be expected the place wasn't packed. It was mostly elderly folks, much to my relief, and probably a few hotel employees taking their breaks. I led Bella to the most private table I could find, wanting isolation from the small crowd. As we passed the various elderly folks, all eyes were on us, and judging from the knowing looks and smiles they had given us, they saw the strong connection between Bella and I as well. It made my heart swell having my feelings validated, that things were definitely right with Bella.

We took our seats and worked out our orders, and I was ready to enjoy spending this time with Bella and getting to know her better. Just our luck, the only guy who was remotely around our age was our waiter. Naturally, his eyes were immediately drawn to Bella, much to my chagrin. The waiter had absolutely no manners, blatantly flirting with Bella, in my presence.

_What the hell was this guy's problem? What was I, chopped liver? This fucking waiter was bold, I'd give him that, but if he doesn't back off, I'm gonna wipe that shady smile off his face._

While the waiter was very capable, he was getting on my nerves. He came around our table entirely too much and lavished all of his attention on Bella. He either was completely clueless or he just didn't give a damn, but he ignored every sort of warning I tried to give him that he should back the hell off. I held my temper back, out of consideration for Bella, but I really was ready to say something and punch the guy's lights out. Fortunately for his face, he finally got the idea, and decided to make himself scarce. It was only then that I was able to finally relax and appreciate this time with Bella without any further interruptions.

Bella and I half-heartedly ate, mostly engrossed in our conversation and one another. It was easy to talk to her and we found out a lot about one another without really delving into anything too specific about our lives. The subject of Lauren never came up, not that I wanted to talk about her anyways. I was fine with the sense of anonymity; it made things between us more exciting in my opinion. I suppose she was fine with it also, because she never pressed any further for details, and neither had I. I found out that we had a lot in common, and even though I still didn't know her last name, I confirmed in my mind that we were well-suited for one another. I would even dare to say that Bella and I were quite compatible. It made me realize even more that Lauren and I were not.

Throughout dinner, Bella and I kept gravitating closer and closer to one another until we were sitting so close that there was no space between us. We could not keep from touching one another in some way. It made me beam inside knowing that she must enjoy all the contact as well. I reckoned that she must feel that sense of connection between us also, or she wouldn't be acting like this with me. All the flirting was sending tingles straight down to my cock and I badly wanted to kiss her, especially since my earlier attempt failed miserably. The fact that the possessive asshole in me knew that the creepy waiter from earlier was more than likely keeping an eye on us made me want to kiss her even more. But, we were in public, and I knew that Bella would get embarrassed, so as difficult as it was, I reigned myself in. I kept telling myself that I could always try again once we got back to our room.

Bella excused herself to go to the ladies room and I got a very nice view of that great ass of hers as she walked away. However, as I continued to watch her retreating form, it struck me again how easily she could walk away from me at any given moment and she'd be out of my life. My face fell at the possibility. We truly had no hold on one another and that made my heart wrench.

As I sat at our table, waiting for Bella to return, my mind kept thinking about some things my mom always said, "Everything happens for a reason" and "When one door closes, fate usually opens another one." I couldn't help but feel strongly that Bella and I were brought together by Fate. There was a reason why she was the one that ended up rescuing me from the side of the road. Lauren was my closed door and Bella was the new one that had opened. I still hardly knew Bella, but somehow I couldn't help but believe that I was meant to know her. I realized then that I was definitely falling hard and fast for Bella.

_There was just something about this girl._

When Bella was on her way back, I stood like a good gentleman, and also because I was ready to wrap things up and whisk Bella back to our room. The check had come while she was gone-a good thing for the slimy waiter to have done. It was fortunate that I was standing, because literally Bella tripped on her two feet just a short distance away from our table, and I was able to catch her before she actually fell. She had mentioned at one point how uncoordinated she could be. I found it endearing.

As I caught her and steadied her, our eyes locked, and it was as if the rest of the world disappeared. I could no longer hold back the sensations that seduced me at that very moment and I had to kiss her. My lips crushed onto hers and much to my amusement, she returned my kiss with just as much passion. Our mouths opened up to one another and our tongues danced and melded.

_Take that, fucking asshole waiter. The lady's clearly with me. I hope he's watching the show._

I knew that kissing Bella would feel amazing, but I didn't know just how amazing it would be. It was everything and more. I'd kissed a lot of women in the past, and I could say with certainty that none of them made me feel the way Bella made me feel while I was kissing them. I don't think there were any words to describe how good it felt to kiss Bella-it was almost other-worldly. For a moment in time, we stood still, lost to our passionate kissing.

Without breaking the kiss, I was able to snake a hand to my pocket and pull out my wallet. I blindly felt for some cash and dumped it on the table behind me. I didn't know or care how much money I laid down. All I knew was that I needed to get Bella out of here and to our room as soon as possible. My cock twitched as I thought about all the possibilities of what could happen next.

Bella broke our kiss first, needing to catch a breath. We both stood there panting before she noticed the money on the table. I glanced at where her eyes trained and finally noticed that there was definitely more money there than was necessary to cover our bill and the tip. Bella tried to reach for the excess, but I quickly grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Edward, you paid too much. You shouldn't...especially how you hated the waiter..."

"Leave it. Come with me," I interrupted her with a gruff voice. Without relinquishing her captured hand, I then dragged her out of the diner and headed back to our room.

I must have looked like a man on a mission to onlookers, the way I was pulling her along. In a way I was.

We got inside the elevator and I pressed the button for our floor, thankful that no one else would be riding with us. As soon as the elevator doors closed, I kissed her again with the same intensity as was the kiss in the diner, and again she returned it with the same fervor. I thought I could blow my load then and there just because of how electrifying it felt to be kissing her. Luckily the ding of the elevator saved me. Once we were on our floor, we couldn't wait to get back to our room. I practically carried her down the corridor to the right door. I fumbled with the key card to get the door opened, and when the little green light finally came on, I flung us inside and slammed the door shut.

I gently pushed Bella back against the door and trapped her with my body. Our lips were once again on each other's with zeal. We were passionately kissing, practically devouring each other with our mouths. Our tongues heatedly danced, mated, and dueled for dominance.

_My God! Bella had such magical lips! I could kiss her all day!_

My arms wrapped around her tiny waist, instinctively pulling her body closer to mine. Her hands, in turn, roamed all over my body making a circuit from my hair on the back of my head, down to my neck and shoulders, down the length of my back, and she even gave my butt a squeeze, before her hands came around to the front and felt my stomach and chest, before coming to rest again at the base of my back. She held tightly to me, pulling me even closer.

This bout of kissing finally broke, leaving both of us breathless. I kept my hooded eyes on her, closely scrutinizing her face to see if there was any hint of reluctance or any indication for me to stop, but there was none. She stared right back at me with the same hooded eyes and smoldering heat. We both knew what we wanted and needed at the moment. No question, we each knew what we were about to do. We didn't have to speak to ascertain where our minds were. It was written all over our faces.

When we finally caught our breaths, our mouths met once more. She began to tug at the hem of my shirt, wanting it off. I helped her to pull it off of me and discarded it somewhere on the floor. My lips left hers and started tracing a path of open-mouth kisses along her jaw-line and chin, down her neck onto where her neck and shoulders met. I then pushed her shirts aside and kissed along the path of the little bit of collarbone that I exposed. I was rewarded with a wanton moan from Bella.

I then proceeded to shrug Bella out of her shirts, and like mine, absently discarded them on the floor somewhere. I took a moment to marvel at her beauty and then her lips were on mine again.

I broke the kiss briefly to speak, because I felt it had to be addressed before things went any further, "Bella," I said against her lips, my voice oozing lust. "I want you. I've wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you. I can't stop. I don't wanna stop, but I will if you ask."

She didn't answer at first, instead choosing to assault my mouth once more and explore my body further with her hands, causing goosebumps to emerge at the wake of her touch. When our kiss broke once more, she then roughly pulled me to her, causing my erection to rub up against her belly. Her hand then dipped inside my pants and underwear to cop a feel of my cock. I groaned the moment I felt her hand on my sensitive dick-it felt heavenly.

With her hand still in my pants stroking, she angled my neck down to within reach of her lips and she began kissing there, before muttering against my neck, "Who said anything about stopping? Have I given you any indication that I wanted to? I want you just as much Edward," and then her hand left my pants and she pulled down her skirt, leaving her clad only in her bra and panties.

I stepped back a little to take a good look at her. My eyes raked all over her, committing her form to memory.

"Like what you see?" She asked with a smirk.

"Oh yeah," I kind of half-said, half-moaned in answer. She then pulled me back to her.

"I think these need to go," she proclaimed and proceeded to pull down my sweats, her body following them down my legs, giving me a good view of her cleavage as I looked down upon her, before I stepped out of them. Now, we were both only in our underwear.

Bella then kissed her way back up my body, before stating against my lips in her sexy bedroom voice, "I like what I see too."

Our lips met each other again, and as our tongues mated, our hands went to work on removing the last bit of clothing each of us had. When we parted to breathe again, we stood before each other naked. I could see her eyes widen in appreciation and mine did the same. Bella was simply gorgeous everywhere. Everything about her was simply perfection in my eyes; from her naturally beautiful face, down to her perky breasts that fit perfectly in my hands, her trim and fit figure, on down to her nicely groomed sex and robust butt, and on to her lean legs that seemed to go on for miles, and finally down to her expertly pedicured toes, which I found extremely cute. I'd have to say that if I were to form the perfect girl in my mind, Bella would have to be the mold.

"You're so beautiful, Bella. Indeed, I'm a very lucky man," I just had to say to her.

"Hmm...I could say the same about you. I can't wait for you to be inside me," she responded, causing me to unleash a growl. She just giggled, before she jumped up, with me catching her, and wrapped her legs around me.

Bella ran her fingers through my hair, gently massaging my scalp, making me feel heady, while she planted the most delicious kisses around my jaw and neckline. She was also rubbing her wet sex on my abdomen, slowly driving me completely wild. I pushed her back up against the door, so it could help me support her weight. She clung to my neck and I prepared to enter her before I suddenly stopped, remembering something quite important.

"Shit! Bella...we gotta wait."

"Why?" She asked quizzically.

"Well, I know I have a condom around here somewhere. I should go look. If not, I think I can get some in that all-night shop in the lobby," I started letting her down before she stopped me.

"Nooo, don't worry about it, please! Don't ruin the mood now. I don't care. I want to feel all of you. Besides I'm on the pill and I'm clean. We'll be fine. Let's just go with the moment. I need you Edward. I need you now."

The look she gave me after her plea caused me to acquiesce. As much as my mind told me to have safe sex, I couldn't argue with the fact that my heart and body wanted to feel all of her too. We resumed our stance and I began to kiss any part of her my mouth could reach.

"By the way," I said right by her earlobe, where I suddenly became preoccupied with kissing there, "I'm clean too."

"Good to know," she moaned out. "Now shut up and fuck me already... please."

Another growl escaped my chest and I then pushed up to enter her sex. At the same time, she sank down on my cock and we joined. I swear the moment we were connected; it was as if the heavens opened up. I could've sworn I heard choirs of angels singing in their sweetest voice, Hallelujah, and there were fireworks and lightning, and the world was lit up like it was the fourth of July. Nothing could've felt more heavenly than that moment. It was pure nirvana.

It was so amazing that again I thought I could die a happy man just for having been inside her like this. I don't believe sex with any women in my past, not even Lauren, felt this good. Again, it felt out of this world.

I gave her a moment to adjust to the feel of me before I began to thrust. I could feel Bella's impatience as she grinded her hips on me. I had to chuckle inwardly. Bella wasn't lying when she said she wanted and needed me pronto.

I began to push in and out of her sex and her moans of satisfaction began to leave her lips. Her erotic moans spurred me on and she began to meet me thrust for thrust. We settled into a nice synchronized rhythm, exacting so much pleasure from one another. After going at it like this for just a few minutes, I knew that I wasn't going to last. Bella felt too good and my cock was too eager. Normally, I was a better lover and I felt a sense of disappointment that I couldn't stave off my orgasm. Bella was just pushing me too much to the brink. I hoped that she was close to her climax as well, because the last thing I wanted to do was to come and leave her unsatisfied.

"Bella," I whispered. "I'm so close. I'm sorry that I can't hold off. You just feel too damn good. Are you almost there?"

"Uhhh...ohhh...ahhh...hrmphhh...," Bella uttered incoherently as she continued to ride me.

"Was that a yes?" I asked, chuckling softly.

"Oh yessss...Ed...ward. I'm. So. Very. Close," she panted out between thrusts. I noticed that our thrusts began to increase in pace, which meant we were both ready for the fall. "Come with me," she muttered.

Just then I could feel her muscles clench around my cock like a vice and she screamed out my name, "Oh God! Edward! Gah!" It was all I needed to reach my own heights of ecstasy and I pulsed into her before she even came down from the wave of her climax with my own groan of satisfaction, "Oh fuck...Bella!"

Her mouth then covered mine, immediately swallowing any more sound coming from my lips. We lost ourselves in heated kissing once again, before breaking for breath, then sinking to the floor.

I pulled out of her, both of us groaning at the loss. Bella straddled my lap and started stroking my hair, and I did the same with her mahogany locks. For a time we just sat there, catching our breaths, coming down from the highs of our orgasms, with smiles of extreme satisfaction on our faces. We were completely sated, entwined, and silent, just looking fixedly into one another's eyes.

I don't think I had ever felt more happy or content in my life. There was no place I'd rather be than wrapped up in Bella's arms.

* * *

**End A/N:**Before the Chapter 9 teaser, let me take a moment to thank all the readers who read, reviewed, and voted for my O/S contest entry, _I Used To Know You_, for the Pick A Pic Challenge! I appreciated all the support!

And a very special thank you goes out to one of my favorite authors, elusivetwilight, who was kind enough to pimp me out on Twitterverse to all her followers for the contest! That was truly a momentous occasion for me and never in my wildest dreams thought that such a famed author would ever think to recognize little ole' me! If you hadn't read her work, you should—she's one of the authors in this fic fandom that I aspire to be in the future, or at least be 1/10th as good and beloved.

Chapter 9 tease:

_While it would've been truly wonderful to establish a relationship with Edward, the reality of my current situation hit me like a ton of bricks. I had some unfinished business back in Forks and a fiancé I needed to break things off with._

_I was about to arise from the bed and further ponder my situation in the shower, when I felt Edward's arms wrap around my middle and his lips giving me the most delicious kisses in a path from my bare shoulder to just right under my earlobe. I couldn't help but angle my neck further towards his mouth to relish what his magical lips were giving. My inner musings about the unfinished business I had were quickly forgotten._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Everything related to the Twilight saga is the property of Stephanie Meyer. Summit Entertainment owns all the rights to the Twi saga films. I only own writing this story, plot lines and all. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: **Here's the next update for all of you loyal readers! Sorry that this one took way longer. I have a good excuse, though. I've been busy preparing for my baby's arrival. I'm currently at 37 weeks, so it could be at any time now, but more than likely I will go around the time of my due date-last week of February/first week of March, if past experience is anything to go by.

Truly, I hated having to had wait this long to update, as well as respond to all the lovely reviews, but it couldn't be help. Anyways, updating now, and I should be able to give you one or two more to hold you over when I do go into labor.

As ever, my undying gratitude goes out to my wonderful beta, Cheermom, who's made it possible to bring these chapters to you in the best condition possible. She's truly a special part of the journey with my stories.

BTW, readers, I must alert you to the fact that we may be taking a little longer to update these days and its because I'm giving my beta the freedom to take her time with her beta duties. She's usually very prompt and doesn't keep me waiting too long with her revisions, but I am totally on board with her stepping back a bit for now. She recently has gone through a tough time, experiencing personal loss, and I'm totally in support of her need to just take some time. In the grand scheme of things, this is not really as important as real life. So, please be understanding about that as well!

I will continue to give her chapters for this and my other stories, that's not going to change, but I will be patient and wait for her to return it whenever she's ready and available to tackle them with vigor.

**AS ALWAYS THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUED READING SUPPORT**

**I'VE HIT OVER 50 REVIEWS NOW, WHICH IS AMAZING IN OF ITSELF TO ME—THANK YOU**

**LET'S CONTINUE TO BRING THOSE REVIEW NUMBERS UP!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

~Bella~

When Edward kissed me, it was like my whole world tilted off its axis and then righted itself again. I could've sworn I felt the earth move and saw fireworks. It had completely blown me away. The kiss was so good that his lips seemed almost mythical.

_It should be illegal for a man to be so handsome and this damn good of a kisser!_

My knees literally went weak and I was very thankful to have had his arms around me, holding me up; otherwise, I would've just collapsed right there, becoming a gooey mess. It never felt one-tenth this good to kiss Jacob. Jacob's kisses never made my legs feel like jelly.

For a time, we were lost in our first kiss. Our tongues melding our only focus. I was only vaguely aware that we must've been putting on a damn good show for everyone else in the diner. By blatantly showing this kind of PDA, It occurred to me that Edward's ego must've loved sticking it to the flirty waiter. My mind was also barely registering that I was openly devouring the mouth of a man that I hardly knew.

I was so involved in our passionate kissing that I had almost forgotten to breathe. I finally broke the kiss when I finally realized that I had to take a breath. Kissing Edward had left me breathless and made me feel hot and bothered.

_I could go on kissing Edward all day!_

I turned my head away in order not to get seduced into putting my lips on his again before I had a chance to inhale in some air, because I was sure that the moment I laid eyes on those luscious lips, swollen from our kiss, I would do exactly that. Surely, Edward needed a reprieve to catch his breath also. That's when I noticed the large sum of money left on the table, more than necessary to have covered our bill and the tip.

_Geez, when did Edward find time to pay?_

I knew that Edward hated the waiter, so I couldn't understand why he'd choose to leave the waiter such a sizable tip. I tried to grab the excess, but I guess Edward had other things on his mind, the amount of money wasted unimportant to him. He had told me earlier that his family came from wealth, unlike mine which made do with Charlie's meager small town cop's salary, even though he was the police chief; therefore, the cash must have been no big deal to Edward.

The moment he took my hand and gruffly said for me to leave it and come with him, I knew where his mind was, and I realized that I was on the same page as him. We had been building up to this all evening.

It occurred to me that I may not have a lot of time left with Edward, and I'll be damned if I didn't make the most of it. For too long, I had idly stood by and let life happen to me, just stumbling through, instead of actually taking charge of my life, making things happen, and going after what I wanted. That's how the whole Jacob disaster arose. It was time for a change.

This absolutely beautiful stranger, the kindest, most amazing man I had ever met, wanted me-plain ole me. I couldn't see exactly why he'd be remotely interested in me, but I knew that I should take advantage of it now. His eyes looked upon me now like I was the beautiful stranger; the kindest, most amazing woman he'd ever met. In the short time I had known him, Edward had made me feel things that no man had ever made me feel before. He stirred up the woman in me. I wanted him just as badly, so I decided that I would give him all of me and I can have him in return.

Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought I could or would bed someone like Edward, but it was happening. Silent invitations were sent out and we both accepted happily. I knew it was very wrong of me to do, but I didn't want to think about the inevitable consequences. For once, I took charge and just went with my feelings and was going to do what I wanted. It felt liberating.

The way Edward practically dragged me backed to our room made him look like he was a man on a mission. My body thrilled in anticipation of what was to come next. Our make-out session in the elevator only further intensified my need for him.

As soon as we hurled ourselves back inside our room, began to get lost in heated kissing once again, and divested ourselves of some of our clothing, the vixen in me was awakened. There was no reluctance, no doubt in my mind that this felt so right. Gone was the shy, insecure, embarrassed girl that I usually was, who normally would've been hesitant about what we were about to do and squeamish about Edward seeing me laid bare for him. In her place, instead, was a bolder, more confident, and assertive woman. I planned to extract every amount of pleasure I could from this absolutely gorgeous, beautiful, amazing man that stood before me. In turn, I planned to give Edward a memorable experience of his own. Although, truthfully, I lacked in experience, and hadn't quite figured out in my head how I was going to do that. However, the moment I could feel the bulge of his erection against my stomach, a flood of pride shot through me knowing that I was the reason for it, I suddenly knew that my body would instinctively know what to do and let it just take over.

Edward, ever the gentlemen, had asked for my permission. Telling me that we could stop if I just asked. I thought I had already made it very clear that I wanted the same thing as he did. There was no way we were going to stop now. I wanted to have him, needed him, and that's just what I was going to do. However, since I apparently wasn't clear enough, I punctuated my resounding agreement by putting on my hands on his cock, touching him there was something I had wanted to do ever since I saw him prance around half-naked in the bathroom, and by divesting myself of my skirt, leaving me standing before him in just my intimates.

Another wave of pride swept through me as I watched him rake his eyes all over me appreciatively. Of course, I also wanted to ogle his lean, well-sculpted form, as close to perfection as a man would come in my eyes, and so I rid him of his sweats. My eyes looked up appreciatively at his body as well. With his heated gaze upon me, I couldn't help but want a taste of his skin, so I ran open-mouth kisses up the length of his body, relishing in the goose bumps and shivers I caused in my wake.

Our mouths found their way to each other once more and the rest of our remaining clothing came off. I was quite relieved to finally be rid of my damp panties; all the foreplay with Edward had caused them to get soaked. The pool of desire at my center that had been steadily filling throughout the night was now overflowing. Edward seemed relieved as well to have his erection finally free from its confines.

We stood there completely naked and I unabashedly gave him a once-over, marveling at how truly glorious his body was. My suspicions were confirmed that he had a sizable cock.

_It really was a sin for a man to be this perfect!_

My eyes widened at the sight of him superbly hung, and again knowing that I was the cause, made the fire inside of me ignite even more and made me impossibly wetter than I already was. I knew I had to get him inside of me as soon as possible or I would combust. While fucking up against the door wasn't my first choice, I knew that I was too eager to even wait the few steps it would take us to get to the bed. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around Edward, grinding my hips and rubbing my sex on him, letting him know that I was ready to get things started.

Of course, just as he was about to enter me, was when his conscience crept in and he suddenly thought about protection. It was a valid concern, and at least he was clear-headed enough to have thought about it. In all my lust-induced fog, the thought of having safe sex hadn't even registered as a blip on my radar. I admired him for that, but I was too seduced, too far-gone to even worry about it at that particular moment and I certainly didn't want to have to wait for a condom search. While there was a little part of my subconscious screaming at me to be wise and responsible, there was a larger part of me that told me that I had nothing to be concerned about when it came to Edward. I fully trusted him to have been responsible in his personal life, especially considering he was first to worry about protection. I only ever had sex with Jacob and we had been doubly protected, with Jacob always insisting that he wear a condom even though I was on the pill. I also didn't want to ruin the mood. Besides, Edward had affected me like no man had ever affected me before, I wanted no barriers between us; I wanted to feel all of him inside of me.

It was very irresponsible of me, but I decided to throw caution to the wind and plead with Edward not to worry about it. It wasn't really like me, but I felt I needed to make the most of this probably once-in-a-lifetime experience and was ready to have no holds barred, wild, and dirty sex with this man I was so infatuated with. Lucky for me, Edward acquiesced and we took to the tasks of bringing each other to the heights of ecstasy.

This first round of sex was incredible, made more incredible by the fact that he was so considerate of my needs, making sure to stave off his orgasm just long enough so that I wouldn't be left unsatisfied. As we sat there basking in our post-coital glow, it dawned on me that I still hadn't had enough of Edward. I wanted him again and a desperate need for us to do what we just did once more overtook me.

I attacked his mouth and rubbed my wet center against his crotch to signal without words what my intentions were. My hands greedily roamed down to his cock and I began stroking it, coaxing it to come to life again with my touch. Edward's cock happily obliged me, hardening again in my hands with just a few strokes, eliciting a few wanton whimpers from Edward.

"I don't think I've ever recovered as fast," Edward spoke against my lips. "It's you...only you...you...are...truly...amaze...ing," he uttered in between kisses.

His cock then found its way again into my entrance and no more words were said; the only sounds heard were from our fucking. The world faded away as we lost ourselves to the utmost heights of pleasure there on the floor.

We spent the rest of the night christening practically every surface inside the room. We were both insatiable; our bodies always in need of more from one another, as if the other was a drug that our body craved and had to have. Just when I or Edward thought that we were exhausted and completely spent from the rigorous activity, ready for a fitful sleep, one of us would hungrily kiss one another and the spark inside us would reignite and we'd once again turn ourselves over to the endless vacuum of desire.

The way we were going at it, one would think we were sex-crazed maniacs, finally being able to perform the act once again after having been deprived for so long. In a way, we were like starved addicts, hungrily needing this. We simply couldn't stop ourselves from doing it over and over again. We seemed to be completely addicted to the pleasure and sensations we gave one another, selfishly taking, without any considerations to rest or the toll it was taking on our bodies.

We finally made our way over to the bed shortly after dawn broke, after having me ride Edward roughly to within an inch of his life on the god-awful, uncomfortable chair. After we both climaxed for the umpteenth time-I had already lost track, I wrapped my legs around his waist and pointed to the bed. We were both way past exhaustion at this point, but still very much enthralled with one another. He didn't protest and while carrying me wrapped around him, walked us over, and gently laid me down. He placed himself on top of me, but supported most of his weight on his elbows, then wove his hands through my hair, placing feather light kisses all over my face and throat. He sucked on my earlobe and I let out a wanton moan. He, in turn, let out an erotic groan of his own and again we were both aroused. Who knew that it would take so little to stir us both? I had yet to unwrap my legs from around him, so I grinded myself on him needing to feel the friction. He found a sweet spot at the hollow of my throat, tortuously having the spot the focus of his magical lips, and I, in turn, sucked and kissed along his face, neck, and throat, making my own sensual circuit. We began to pet and kiss, and then joined again, this time making slow, sweet, love until we both had our final releases, which didn't take too long. We then silently expressed our appreciations to one another with one last gentle kiss, both of us knowing that neither one of us could handle any more and now it was time to rest. Edward laid back on the bed, pulling me astride him, then encased me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his chest, starting to be lulled to sleep by the sound of his heartbeat. Our eyes then closed and we both finally gave ourselves over to much needed sleep, just as the morning light from the sunrise started to bathe the room.

I awoke roughly a few hours later, the sun already high in the sky, its very bright, mid-afternoon rays streaming through the windows of the room. I had one of the best sleeps I'd ever had, after being rendered completely spent from a night of lovemaking with Edward. The fact that Edward, being the true gentleman that he was, held me throughout our slumber made it even better. As much as I hated to disentangle myself from his arms, I figured that I must.

I sat up and stretched my very sore limbs. Edward and I had really put our bodies through the wringer last night, but I couldn't complain; it was one of the most fantastic nights I'd ever had in my life. Shivers tingled down my spine and I knowingly blushed as I momentarily relived all the debauchery that took place. I wasn't ashamed of what we had done; it felt completely right, even though it was very impulsive of us.

My attention then focused on the delicious soreness at my center. Edward and I had worked my cooter more than it had ever been worked before. I inwardly groaned at the prospect that I'd be walking funny today, like I had been straddling a horse for hours. I suddenly giggled to myself at the thought. In a way, it was as if I had straddled a horse for hours; Edward was a stallion in bed after all.

As fully expected, sex with Edward was amazing, heavenly, and nothing like I had ever experienced before. Edward was definitely a sex-god and only he was able to awaken my inner goddess. Whether the sex was fast-paced, rough, and really just us fucking our brains out, or whether it was slow, sensual, and making love with complete devotion and adoration, the sex was completely out of this world. Both ways had their merits, and it's safe to say that Edward thoroughly explored both ways last night.

I think Edward and I just had this sexual chemistry that rivaled anything written out there in a sleazy, romantic novel. When I would read one of these novels, I would scoff at the descriptions of how grandiose the sex was between the lead characters, thinking that it was just the stuff of fiction, it didn't exist in real life, and were just gross exaggerations. But having experienced what I had experienced with Edward, I knew that the kind of sex actually existed-Edward and I had that kind of mind-blowing sexual connection.

We just seemed to fit together naturally and we knew how to read one another's bodies and reactions, so that was no need for any other type of communication. I could've been wrong, considering that Edward was only the second man I had ever slept with and my experiences with Jacob were nothing compared to my experience with Edward, but I think in Edward, I had found my soul mate in the bedroom.

As I looked upon him laying beside me, still fast asleep and slightly snoring, he looked like an angel, with his soft, relaxed features and the streaming sunlight bathing him in a glow; he looked positively ethereal. I could never really get over how stunningly handsome he was.

I couldn't help but think how Edward was not my beautiful stranger anymore. I sort of knew him now, very intimately, and we shared something quite personal and special last night. Granted I didn't know all the details of his life, just like he didn't know mine, but I think I knew enough to know that things were so right between us and that something much bigger was in store for us on the horizon. It had felt perfectly natural to be waking up in his arms and my mind briefly drifted to how nice it would be to fall asleep with Edward by my side every night then awake to his beautiful face every morning. Deep inside I knew that I'd fallen in love with him already, and it wasn't because of how beautiful he was or the amazing sex we just had. Those were just superficial reasons, the proverbial icing on the cake, if I was to establish a relationship with Edward. In the time I spent with him, talking and getting to know him, I realized how compatible we were and how easy things would be between us. Our time together had really given me perspective on how absolutely wrong things were back in Forks.

While it would've been truly wonderful to establish a relationship with Edward, the reality of my current situation hit me like a ton of bricks. I had some unfinished business back in Forks and a fiancé' I needed to break things off with.

I was about to arise from the bed and further ponder my situation in the shower, when I felt Edward's arms wrap around my middle and his lips giving me the most delicious kisses in a path from my bare shoulder to just right under my earlobe. I couldn't help but angle my neck further towards his mouth to relish what his magical lips were giving. My inner musings about the unfinished business I had were quickly forgotten.

"There you are, baby," Edward muttered against my neck. "For a moment there I thought you had run away from me. I woke up and didn't find you in my arms. It felt very cold and I had gotten a bit scared."

"No," I uttered with a moan. "I've been right here. I wasn't going to run away," again I said with a moan. Edward's sensuous kisses were already having an effect on me and I found myself quite horny for him again.

_Damn! I really was insatiable for Edward._

"I woke up a little bit earlier and didn't want to disturb you. You looked so peaceful. I was just sitting here working out the soreness from my limbs, and I was just about to go take a shower," I continued, this time trying to hold back more moans of desire that threatened to escape, since Edward felt compelled to rile me up all over again with the most fantastic kisses focused directly on my sweet spot on my neck.

"Hmmm...I think a bath would be better," he softly muttered against my ear. "I'll be sure to draw you up one," he paused to plant more kisses on the side of my face, jawline, and around my ear. "But first, I think I failed to properly say good morning to you, baby."

"Huh?" I muttered, then turned to face him and looked upon him incredulously. "By the way, it's no longer morning, more like early afternoon and I think you've done very well in saying good afternoon to me," I stated with a wide smile.

"Maybe," he answered with a huge smirk on his face. "But I think I could do better," then he captured my lips in his and gently tumbled us back down onto the bed.

He then maneuvered me comfortably onto the pillows, before tracing a path with his mouth down to my breasts, where he fondled, nipped, and suckled each one till my nipples were taut and I was writhing from the pleasure.

"Edward," I gasped. "Please don't tell me that you're up for that again. So soon after all we did last night? What are you? A machine?"

Edward chuckled before responding, "Well, its true baby that I am up and ready again," punctuating his statement by placing my hand on his morning, or rather afternoon wood, for which I gasped again. "And I will never get enough of your gorgeous self, babe. But I think you need a break for now. I had other things in mind," he concluded with another smirk.

He then trailed a hand down to my sex, rubbing on my mound, and playing with my clit, before sticking a finger inside my slick opening. "Oh baby," he groaned. "So wet for me already."

"I...I...can't...help...it," I began to stutter, as he placed another finger inside of me and began to pump them in and out. "You...y..you...have...that...affect...on me."

"You like that don't you, baby?" He asked and I just nodded, unable to speak at the moment. "Well, let me take care of you, Bella. Let me show you how a goddess like you should be properly greeted when you wake. I have some afternoon delight for you," Edward finished, his voice husky and wanton.

"What? Afternoon delight?" I questioned.

Edward just gave me a megawatt grin and pulled out his fingers from inside my sex, before slinking himself down my body and under the sheets. I then felt his mouth start to trace kisses on my mound, before feeling his tongue sucking on my clit, and then his mouth was at my center's opening, sucking and tasting, taking me down a path into a pleasurable abyss. Then his tongue was back working on my clit and the fingers returned to pump within me some more. He worked out a damn good alternating pattern between his magical fingers and glorious mouth working up my center and driving me higher and higher.

_Edward was definitely a sex-god! He was such an expert at this!_

I could feel myself get closer to the brink, and my hands of their own volition moved to Edward's head, planting his face firmly on my sex, which was now twitching and wriggling because of how pleasurable the oral sex that Edward was giving me was. Before long, I felt the familiar tickling down at my center and my body shuddered from the force of my orgasm. I keened in satisfaction as I rode the wave, waiting to come down from the ecstasy.

"Oh," was all I could say, having been rendered speechless from the latest climax that Edward had just given me.

_A good afternoon to me indeed._

_

* * *

_**End A/N:** Omigosh, I almost forgot something very important! I decided to participate in the Fandom For Floods charity drive to benefit flood victims, especially those that were recently affected with the terrible flooding in Australia. Because I have great online Aussie sisters and some loyal Australian readers, I just felt the need to reach out and help. First time doing so, even though I'm a lesser known author, I understood their need to get help for the charity's compilation. So, I've tamed my fear and submitted an outtake for this story—it's basically the back story of Bella and Jacob's relationship.

I won't be posting this outtake anywhere else for now, and probably not until all is complete with the fic, so if you're interested in getting this outtake ahead of time, included in the massive fic compilation, please check out the details at this site:

fandomsfightthefloods (dot) blogspot (dot) com/ p/ home. html

Chapter 10 tease:

_I'd have to be the first to sign-up for Sex With Bella Rehab, or be a part of Sexaholics For Bella Anonymous. Hello, my name is Edward, and I'm a sex with Bella addict._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Everything related to the Twilight saga is the property of Stephanie Meyer. Summit Entertainment owns all the rights to the Twi saga films. I only own writing this story, plot lines and all. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: **Here's the next update as promised. This will be the last one for the time being, until after my labor. I'm due next week—exactly 7 days! I feel the impending birth of my latest son coming already, so we'll see how soon it happens. Of course, I'll let you guys know afterward when I'm recovered enough and settled enough with my baby to update again. Hopefully, this will tie you guys over for a bit!

Thank you, as always, to my absolutely wonderful, beautiful, beta, Cheermom! Especially for putting up with this chapter, which was a little bit too salacious for her with one of the paragraphs. I think you guys will know which one. BTW, I do blush profusely about that particular paragraph, but will make no apologies as to what gets written.

It occurred to me that we're deep into the lemons now for my story. I did rate it M for a reason. So, hopefully, all of my loyal readers are of age and I'm not corrupting any young minds. I really have no way of stopping you, if you're not of age, but I would hope that you'd have the courtesy to respect the rating and stay away!

**AS ALWAYS THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUED READING SUPPORT**

**KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING!**

**MAYBE I'LL BE RESPONDING TO YOU FROM THE HOSPITAL**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

~Edward~

To say that sex with Bella last night was mind-blowing would be the understatement of the century. I already knew that having Bella would feel incredible, considering that I had been smitten and wanted her from the moment I laid eyes on her; however, it was beyond incredible. It was everything and more. Actually, I don't think even those words were accurate; there were no words that could accurately describe how absolutely fucking amazing my time with her was last night. If kissing Bella was pure nirvana, then being inside her, with her tight, wet, gorgeous, sex sheathing my cock, was beyond nirvana.

Of course, while sex is usually always pleasurable, never in my life had I had a more pleasurable sexual experience than when I was with Bella. All my past experiences, even with Lauren, whom I had a rather adventurous sex life with, just paled in comparison. Being with Bella so intimately was just different; it was pure heaven. No other woman could and probably would ever compare, and I can safely say that being with Bella has ruined me for other women. If my cock could actually talk, it would wholeheartedly agree; it had found a home inside Bella's sex and there was no place it would rather be. I seriously believe that my cock would want to stay joined to Bella, if it could, all the damn time.

I don't think Tantric sex had anything on Bella and I last night. We were like animals, quite insatiable for one another, like we could never get enough. So, we went at it over and over again, in so many ways, in so many positions, making our mark on practically every surface inside this hotel room, with only a few minutes of rest and recovery in between. I was grateful that my stamina held up throughout the night. Never had I been involved in such a debauched undertaking.

After each climax, I silently gave thanks to my cock for continuing to hold up and function properly. In a small, dark, corner of my mind, I had thought briefly about how all the work I was putting my cock through might just be too much for the poor thing and it would break down or worse, fall off. But, of course, I had nothing to worry about. Penetrating Bella had been what my good soldier had been waiting for all night, ever since Bella had picked me up off the side of the road. I think my cock relished the fact that it didn't need to stand down any more, and that it finally got to unload, after having been cockblocked so many times.

Admittedly, after our first fuck by the door, then the almost immediate screwing again on the floor afterward, after Bella had expertly stroked my cock back to life, it was then that I became thoroughly addicted. She was like my own brand of heroine.

_I'd have to be the first to sign-up for Sex With Bella Rehab, or be a part of Sexaholics For Bella Anonymous. Hello, my name is Edward, and I'm a sex with Bella addict._

Not only was I addicted to the amazing sex with her and the pleasure she gave me, but also to the feelings she stirred inside of me when we were so intimately connected. I absolutely loved how I felt when she touched me, especially my manhood. I loved how it felt to be devoted to her and pour my heart and soul into giving her all the pleasure that her body could handle. I loved the pride that swept through me as I watched her fall apart on account of me. Finally, I loved the sweetness of how we'd be silent and tranquil and just hold onto one another for a time after each climax, and how that made my heart swell.

Bella and I just seemed sexually compatible, and that was quite a feat, considering that we'd only just met hours ago, and, in truth, I still hardly knew her. What I did know was that we fit perfectly together and our bodies knew how to naturally respond to one another. We each gave and took with mostly silent communication. I read her body language and her signals and she read mine expertly, as if we'd been together for a long time. Deep inside I had already substantiated, both in my mind and in my heart, that Bella was my soul mate both in the bedroom and in life.

Shit! Bella even allowed me to go anal with her, unlike the women of my past, either that was off-limits, or like it was with Lauren, took a lot of coaxing. Lauren and I didn't even start the back door sexing until we had been together for months and even then it was a rare occurrence. Bella, surprisingly, was the one who initiated it. I was taking her from behind, while she clung to the chest of drawers at the foot of the bed, when she suddenly pulled my cock out of her center and began stroking her back entrance with it. I could hardly believe the invitation she was giving me, so I had to make sure. She nodded in agreement, but it was really the look in her eyes, when she turned her head to look at me, that confirmed it for me that she wanted this. I was a bit worried about hurting her there, since we didn't have any lube, but she proved to me that only the extreme wetness from her center was needed as lubrication and that she was a real trooper when it came to the butt sex. Her back door opened up nicely for me and I slowly pushed in with my cock, taking great care to be gentle and give her a moment to adjust to the feel of me in there. She appreciated it, but before long, her impatience got the best of her, and I was happily slamming into her backside, with her beautiful derrière arched towards me and her hips meeting me thrust for thrust. Our pace quickened, the dresser constantly being bashed against the wall it leaned up against, until she crested, her center clamping down on nothing, but I certainly felt the vibrations of her climax.

_Oh! And the scream she unleashed was positively primal!_

I could never accurately relay how good it felt to be able to enter Bella's back door. Let's just say that it was so damn good that I almost felt like I might have passed out from all the pleasurable sensations that were flooding my body.

After I found my own release, from taking Bella as she sat spread-eagled atop the drawers, I understandably needed a bit of a reprieve, and so I carried Bella over to the nearest sitting place I could find which was the uncomfortable chair. She sat in my lap and ran her fingers through my hair, peppering my throat with the most delicious kisses, while I lovingly stroked her back. We sat there peacefully, just basking in our post-coital glow. Of course, the moment I started returning the kisses onto her neck, she got riled up again, straddled me, and began to ride me like a woman possessed. My cock and I had no complaints about her taking control. By this point, Bella need only to touch my manhood or just let out this certain sexy, throaty whimper she did, I likened to a purr, and the sucker was up and ready, willing and able, despite its obvious exhaustion. It was nice to just sit back and have Bella do all the work for both of us.

Bella was definitely a study in contradictions. She fascinated me. Normally, she was the shy, meek, soft-spoken girl who blushed from being embarrassed by compliments and was quite a picture of innocence. But then when we were in the thralls of passion, Bella was a totally different woman-bold, adventurous, daring, and definitely not shy whatsoever. She was like a tiger in bed; or maybe I just brought out the vixen in her. Either way, I couldn't help but think she was the perfect girl for me. I tended to like my women like her.

We were both thoroughly spent by the time we finally made our way over to the bed. I found it a bit funny that we had ignored it all this time. Dawn was just breaking, meaning we had gone on with our lust-induced frenzy for at least a few hours. I knew, by this point, we were both ready to fall into exhaustive sleep. Without even having to say any words, we both knew that we were done. I couldn't help, though, but make sweet love to her one more time before we gave ourselves over to sleep, just so she'd know that I worshiped and revered every part of her, as well as in appreciation for willingly giving herself to me. It didn't take long for us to come together once more and we sealed our newfound relationship with a final gentle kiss. As there was no other place that I loved more than being in Bella's arms, I cuddled her and she entwined herself with me, and we both drifted off into dreamland.

I figured that I must've had a smile on my face the entire time I had been sleeping. I had never been more content or ridiculously happy in my life. Everything with Bella felt so right, like my universe righted itself after having been just a tad bit off for so long. I had never thought that my life had been missing something, but as I slept and thought about Bella, I figured out what my life was missing all along-Bella. Now that I had found her, my life was complete, as if she was the missing puzzle piece. I knew that I could never let Bella go now. She had become my life. I needed her to be mine. Granted I didn't know everything there was to know about her yet, but I knew enough to know that I had fallen in love with her already. Damn, I probably fell in love with her at first sight. This was the reason she had finally came into my universe's orbit. Although the circumstances of our meeting sounded precarious and all that we had done a bit impulsive and irresponsible, I still knew that it was fate between Bella and I. It sounded cheesy, even to me, like I had taken all this from some sappy love song, but it was all the truth. I couldn't deny what was in my heart. I had fallen in love for the last time, with Bella.

Bella was definitely "it" for me. As I slept, I dreamt about our future together. I could see it all so clearly. We'd build a life together. She'd have her writing and I'd have my music and my work with the family business. Ironically, the family business is bookstores. I could envision us living together seamlessly, getting married, and having beautiful children with her dark hair and my eyes. We'd be one of those couples that was so sickeningly in love and we'd be very happy. But, again, I was getting ahead of myself. It was way too early for a profession of love. I'd definitely have her running away screaming. First things first, I needed Bella to fall in love with me and let her see all the things I saw about a future together.

I started thinking about the ways I could show her that I was already deeply committed to her when I went to tighten my hold on her and found that she was no longer in my arms. For a moment, I didn't dare open my eyes, so I wouldn't see that she was no longer in bed, and a wave of panic overcame me. I listened intently for sounds coming from the bathroom, hoping that she had just needed to go pee or take a bath. When I didn't hear anything, I got scared. I didn't want to think about my worst nightmare coming true-that Bella woke up early, got her perspective, got spooked about all that's happened between us, then ran away. My heart nearly stopped at the thought. Fortunately, my nose came to the rescue, and I caught Bella's scent. That got me to open my eyes and search for her, and I found her just sitting at the foot of the bed, deep in thought.

I was so relieved that I immediately came up behind her, wrapped my arms around her middle, savoring the feel of having her back in my arms, and began imparting kisses on her shoulder in a path towards her neck. I wondered what she was deep in thought about, but I wasn't about to broach the subject then.

It occurred to me that Bella needed taking care of. She was most likely sore everywhere from the rigorous activity of last night, and so my focus centered on helping her out with her recovery. I was just the man to take on the task of taking care of her, and I was going to excel at it. It was selfishly for my own benefit as well, knowing that the sooner she was recovered, the sooner I'd be able to make love to her again, and I definitely wanted to do that again and as much as possible.

Although my cock was aching to be inside of Bella again this morning, I knew it was best to give her a break. I don't think it would have been too pleasing for Bella to be sore and then have my all too eager cock thrusting inside her again. The sex would've definitely hurt and more than likely lacked any sort of pleasurable sensations, and those were the last things I wanted Bella to associate any of our intimate times together with. So, I was happy to bide my time until it was right to roll around in the sack again.

The first order of business was a bath for my baby. Soaking in the warm water would be both relaxing and rejuvenating, helping to ease the soreness everywhere in her body.

But, before that, I couldn't help but show her my appreciation, love, and gratitude for her gorgeous self and everything we did last night, so I went down on her. Not only did I get a nice, close-up view of her absolutely beautiful center, but since she was a goddess to me and I basically worshiped every part of her, I felt it important that she started off the day with an orgasm from me, despite not being able to give her one with my cock. Besides, like I said before, I was addicted to watching her fall apart on account of me, and it was another fantasy come true for me.

Like everything I did with her, it was another very pleasurable experience. With the expert ministrations of my fingers and mouth at her sex, it didn't take Bella long to reach the heights of ecstasy, and once she climaxed, I eagerly lapped up every last drop of her juices. I may have been biased by this point, but I swear Bella's juices were the sweetest, most delicious nectar I had ever tasted of a woman. I couldn't help but think it would've been the sweetest punishment if I ever was forced to spend all day with my head between Bella's legs.

After the oral sex, I gave her a heated kiss, allowing her to taste the goodness of herself on my lips, then I ordered her to relax in bed while I drew her bath. I then went inside the bathroom, luckily found some hotel-provided bubble bath, and filled the tub. I wanted this bath to be perfect for Bella, so I went about making it so. With the tub sufficiently filled, the water at just the right temperature, I went to my backpack and retrieved my iPod and my lighter, and created a nice ambiance inside the bathroom by playing some soft, relaxing, classical music and making the room devoid of light, the only light being from the little votive candles that the hotel also provided and the sliver of light peeking through the blinds from the tiny window. I then collected Bella and carried her to her bath, peppering her lips with soft, gentle kisses on the way.

When she entered the bathroom, I could tell that she was completely stunned. The look of complete appreciation and adoration in her eyes was all the thanks I ever needed.

I gently laid her inside the tub, then began to massage her shoulders to further ease any tension. Again, she was appreciative and enjoying all the attention, apparent from her "oohs" and "ahhs" that were coming from her lips. I was about to move on to massaging other parts of her body when she abruptly turned to face me and grabbed my hand in hers.

"Join me," Bella stated simply.

I answered, "As much as I'd like to, baby, I don't think I should."

"Why not?" She asked me incredulously.

I groaned out my response, "Because it would be too tempting for me. I already told you that I won't ever get enough of you and I'm not always the most practical. I know you need a break. If I'm in there with you, I may not be able to hold myself back. My control is already tentative as it is right now."

"But I want you in here with me," Bella began to whine petulantly. "It isn't fair that you did all this hard work and you can't even enjoy it. I'm sure you must be feeling just as sore as I am."

"I did this for you, babe. I can manage. I'll just hop in the shower after you're done. No big deal."

"Pffft...I can't enjoy this bath now if you're not in here with me," and she crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Bella," I said softly, as I stroked her cheek trying to ease her out of her aggravation, "Don't be like that. Can't you understand? Your well-being is of my utmost concern. If I lose control, I might end up hurting you, and I don't want to do that."

"What if I keep you in line? And I promise not to attack you either," her eyes pleading. "I just want us to enjoy this relaxing bath together. I want to be near you and for you to hold me. You're still too far away, even though you're just beside this tub."

It was my turn to plead, "Baby, please. Don't. I can't."

Bella tugged at my hand, trying to pull me into the tub. She then asked again, "Please? For me?" Her eyes were begging, and both her hands began stroking mine, trying to coax me to concede.

"Ugghhh..." I grunted. "I can't say no to you, especially not when you're like this," and I proceeded to step into the tub.

Bella gave a triumphant smirk and scooted herself over to make some room for me. "Then don't," she said matter-of-factly.

I sat myself down inside the warm water and leaned my back against the tub wall. Bella then sidled up to me and sat before me, between my legs, her back to my front. My arms wrapped around her middle and her arms went atop mine. She then leaned her head back onto my chest and gave a sigh of contentment.

I gave her a kiss on her neck and asked, "Better?"

"Mmm...hmmm...definitely," she answered, a huge smile on her face. I just shook my head in amusement.

"Sheesh, baby, you already have me wrapped around your finger. That's not an easy thing to do."

"Oh, no? Well, score one for me," her eyes now alight with amusement. She then turned and gave me a little peck on my lips. It was enough, though, to start stirring things inside of me.

"Hey, watch it now. My restraint is already hanging by the slimmest of threads. You're supposed to help keep this all pretty innocent."

"I'm not even allowed to give you a little kiss?" I nodded my head no.

"Bella, don't you have an ounce of self-preservation in you? Do you know what you do to me? How you affect me? I think it's better we don't take any chances; otherwise, I'd be tearing that pretty pussy of yours up in no time, and while it'll be fun for me, I'm sure it won't be for you. At least, not right now. You still need to recover a bit."

Bella gave me an eye-roll, then asked, "But what if I want to? I'm just as affected by you as you are with me; otherwise, we wouldn't have done all we did last night. What if I don't care and I just want you."

"Well, I care, baby," I began, softly stroking her cheek again. "You've become very important to me, and I want nothing but the best experiences for you with me. It won't be right if I'm the only one enjoying it. You deserve much better. So, we have to wait a little bit. Y'know, that's the only thing keeping me in control of myself at the moment, my concern for your well-being and pleasure."

Like I thought she would, after my words, Bella blushed. "Awww, you're really too sweet...you know that?" She then moved in as if to give me another kiss when I gave her warning with my eyes. "Fine, fine. Innocent bath. At least, you're here to hold me. I love being in your arms. But, don't you think you are off the hook, mister. After some time has passed, and my pretty pussy, as you like to call it, has rested, I plan to be having another good time tonight."

"Oh, I'm counting on it, baby," I said with a chuckle, then I turned her around, so that her back would be at my front again, and pulled her in close. "Right now, I can do with this. Just holding you. I love you being in my arms as well, just about as much as I like to be in yours."

"Mmm...yup, this will do for now."

After that, our banter ceased. As much as I protested getting in the bath with her, I'd have to admit that the bath did indeed feel very good. The water was very soothing to my own sore limbs and having Bella in my arms would never be a bad thing. We both sat there silently for a time, perfectly content, just enjoying being surrounded by fragrant bubbles, candlelight, and the soft piano music wafting through the bathroom.

I then broke the silence first, "This is nice. I can already feel the soreness and exhaustion leaving my body. Thank you for forcing me in here with you."

"You're welcome. And I promise to sufficiently thank you later for taking such good care of me," she then turned her head and gave me a wink, while she stroked my chin. I just chuckled again.

"Looking forward to it, Bella. Speaking of later, anything you want to do? I mean, besides that."

Bella giggled before answering, "Hmm...actually getting some more sleep, snuggled up to you, would be nice. Truthfully, before we got together, I hadn't really slept all that well and now that I think about it, I'm still really tired," and as if to further punctuate her point, she unleashed a yawn.

"All right. That sounds good. I could use some more sleep also, since I abruptly woke earlier from not having you in my arms, and like you, I hadn't slept well either before we met. Another thing we have in common. I think we both can use some catching up on our previous sleep deprivation. But first let's get some food in you."

"Sounds like a good plan. I am getting a bit hungry. I believe you and I sufficiently worked off our late night dinners," she stated while giggling again. "Uh, I don't feel like heading down to the diner again, though. What about some room service? They should still be open for service," that's when Bella's eyes widened and her expression changed drastically. She then turned to me and began to flail, causing water to spill over the side of the tub.

"What is it?"

"Shit, baby!" She exclaimed.

Just hearing her call me baby was enough to send tingles straight down to my cock and I groaned out, "Hmm...say that again."

"Edward," she said reproachingly. "This is serious. We totally missed the check-out deadline. When I booked the room, I didn't give specifics on how long I wanted the room for. I'm, er, we're suppose to let them know that we're not checking out on a daily basis, so that they can make arrangements accordingly."

"Well, I think they know by now that we haven't checked out. I wouldn't worry about it."

"But, what if they need the room, Edward, and they need to kick us out, since we aren't really booked for a long-standing stay."

"I don't think hotels are in the habit of kicking out their guests, unless the guests are in violation of something."

Just then we heard a knock on our door, which caused Bella to startle. Her face began to look panicked.

"What if we were too loud last night?" She whispered.

"We might have been loud, baby, but I think the walls are pretty thick. Maybe the hotel is just coming to make sure that we're keeping the room. Don't panic. There's nothing to worry about. Trust me."

The knock on the door persisted and Bella made her way out of my arms and out of the tub. "I guess I should go answer the door," she stated, patting herself dry with a towel and proceeding to wrap up with it.

"Uh, not like that you don't," I answered, also making my way out of the tub. I reached for one of the fluffy, complimentary, bathrobes that was folded inside the little closet. "Here. Still not the best, but more decent."

She willfully took the robe and put it on, but she chuckled softly to herself, clearly amused. She then strolled out of the bathroom to go answer the door.

I went about the business of thoroughly drying myself off and draining the tub, considering our bath was now over. I put on the other available robe and was about to shut off the music and blow out the candles when Bella called for me. I exited the bathroom and met her out in the hall. The door to the room was wide open with Bella standing there looking quite confused and a room service attendant, with a table full of goodies, just smiling sweetly and waiting.

"You didn't do this, did you?" Bella asked in a hushed tone.

"No."

"Then I don't understand. It must be some mistake."

Just then the room service attendant piped up, "Oh, it's no mistake. This is for room I-69. It's compliments of Ms. Gail. She asked me to gather these up and deliver it to you as soon as I got on shift. So here you go."

"Ms. Gail?" Bella and I both questioned in unison.

The man just smiled again, then handed Bella a note, "I think this will explain better. Now, I have to get back."

Bella just looked at me and I shrugged. I didn't know what was going on any more than she did. We had no choice but to accept the table of food, so we stepped aside to let the attendant push it into our room. He was about to make his way out when I remembered that I should tip him. I quickly found my discarded sweats with my wallet inside and tipped the fellow as he was just about to make his leave. He thanked us and then exited the room.

Once the attendant was gone, Bella murmured, "I wonder what is going on. Who the hell is Ms. Gail?"

"Well, read the note," I uttered from inside the bathroom, where I had gone back to blow out the candles, retrieve the iPod, and finish cleaning up after our bath.

When I got done and came out, I found Bella plopped on the center of the bed with tears in her eyes. I immediately scrambled to her, picked her up, then sat her on my lap, and held onto her fiercely while I rocked us gently. My heart instantly clenched at the sight of her tears.

"What's the matter, Bella? What's wrong? What can I do?" I asked, very concerned.

In between sniffles, Bella managed to explain somewhat, "No, no...nothing is wrong. It's just...Ms. Gail...so sweet...nice of her." I still didn't understand and confusion was written all over my face.

"Oh, here," and she handed me the note in her hand, her tears starting to abate now. "Just read it." I took the note and began to read.

_I know you don't know who I am, but I'm known around here as Ms. Gail. I checked you in last night._

_To further jog your memory, I gave you a nice wave hello when you and your young gentleman entered the diner a little while later to have a late-night dinner._

_Anyways, after what I'd seen, I figured that you both wouldn't be checking out as planned in the morning, and when you didn't come down or call at the 11 AM check_

_out time, right before my shift ends, my suspicions were confirmed. And I highly doubt you and your young gentleman have plans to leave the hotel any time soon._

_I just want you to know now that I've taken care of altering your reservation again, and you can have the room_

_for as long as you like. Your credit card is on file with us anyways. _

_When you're ready, just notify the front desk that you'd be leaving permanently and the bill will be settled then. You're all taken care of._

_It might've been pretentious of me, but I figured that you and your young gentleman might be in need of provisions, and so I asked my friend in room service to be of help. _

_I trust that he's provided for you both well. If not, you come see me. I'll be back on shift at 11 PM. _

_Now, you may call me a sappy, old, fool, and understandably may be disgruntled with my meddling, but I just had to reach out and tell you that seeing_

_you with your young gentleman warmed my heart very much. _

_You may find it hard to believe, but I was young once, and seeing the two of you together reminded me very much of me and my late husband, when we were your ages. _

_You've made me giggle like a school girl again and restored my faith in the world. It's very nice to see._

_It's a thing of beauty what you two have, I can already tell. _

_So, I couldn't help myself but help make your hotel stay more enjoyable. So, please enjoy with my compliments. _

_A word of advice from an old lady that has been around the block: hang on to that young gentleman of yours._

_I look forward to running into the two of you again._

_Sincerely,_

_Ms. Gail_

After reading the note, I locked eyes with Bella and swept the last of her tears with the pads of my thumbs, then my lips crushed onto hers in a fervent kiss. It seemed rather rude of us, but as the kiss became more heated, and we began to disrobe one another, Ms. Gail's kind offerings were temporarily forgotten.

* * *

**End A/N:**Please don't forget that I contribute an outtake for this story, Bella and Jacob's Back Story, for the Fandom Fights The Floods. I won't be publishing it until this story is complete. If you're interested in getting this outtake ahead of time, or are massively curious about their story, then make a charitable donation to the worthy cause. They're not asking much of a minimum donation in order to receive this compilation, and it's easy. You donate and send them your receipt—simple. Not only will you get my outtake in the massive fic compilation, but others as well from other author's contributing. Check out the details at their site:

fandomsfightthefloods (dot) blogspot (dot) com/ p/ home. html

Here's a teaser from the outtake:

_Deep down inside I always knew that this life with him wasn't the life I was suppose to lead. Deep down inside I knew that I didn't love Jacob nearly enough. I still hadn't fallen head-over-heels in love with him, despite how long we'd been together. I just didn't have the same of depth of feeling that he had for me, and probably never would, if it hadn't happened by now. Maybe that's why I still held steadfast to my original plans. I loved Jacob like I would love a brother. All signs, including all the awkwardness in the bedroom, pointed to it. It was only hurting us both to have to stay in a relationship._

_I could've turned the car right around, headed straight back to Forks, and told Jacob all this. It would be the end. However, I still needed time to continue to process everything and this time away was probably the right thing for me. In truth, I was a bit cowardly and wasn't ready to face the music with Jacob just yet. I also couldn't explain it, but there was a strong pull telling me to just keep going down the road. It was another one of those nagging feelings I had. I wasn't about to ignore this one._

And of course, I owe you guys a tease for Chapter 11:

_"Oh, I don't know...there's something kind of intriguing about going at it like rabbits, despite it being impractical and probably punishing to our bodies. Last night was pretty amazing."_

_Edward unleashed what sounded like a guttural moan before uttering, "Oh my God, woman. What you do to me? You keep saying things like that and all reason is going to leave me. We're going to end up just rolling in the sheets, frivolously wasting time away." _

_"Would that be so bad?" I interjected with my own mischievous smirk._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to the Twilight saga is the property of Stephanie Meyer. Summit Entertainment owns all the rights to the Twi saga films. I only own writing this story, plot lines and all. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N:** Here's the next update that was a long time coming, I know. Obviously, I've had the baby-he's 6 weeks old now. I'll give more details about this at the bottom.

Hope I haven't lost you! Things are moving right along, and like I've told some of you in my review responses, hopefully we'll return to a more regular posting schedule here in a bit. I've got several chapters banked and lots written already. It will all just depend on how much extra time my beta and I have. I do want to wrap this up soon, because I'm itching to get moving on some other stuff and complete my other WIP also.

Thank you to the lovely Cheermom for her superb beta duties again! What else can I say that I haven't already said and expressed my gratitude to her? Well, she knows I'm eternally grateful and love her so much!

Oh, and Happy Easter or Passover, whichever you celebrate! My kids and I will be rolling in eggs, candies, bunnies, and chicks this weekend.

**AS ALWAYS THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUED READING SUPPORT**

**KEEP REVIEWING-PLEASE!**

**I'LL TRY TO BE A BETTER RESPONDER-PROMISE**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

~Bella~

I watched with hungry eyes as Edward strolled naked into the bathroom to fix me my bath, after having given me the best wake up greeting I'd ever had. As his form disappeared and I no longer had any eye candy, I thought about how I'd pay to have Edward walk around naked or at least be half-naked around me all the time. The man really was my kind of perfect, and I hoped that while we were in this hotel room together, that Edward wearing any sort of clothing would be kept to a bare minimum. I softly giggled to myself at the thought.

Edward, fixing me a bath, was definitely another first-time experience for me. No other man had ever done that for me before. Jacob had never been thoughtful enough to do so, and even as a child, I couldn't remember my father ever taking care of such things.

Edward going down on me was another first as well. I had never had the pleasure of the experience. As usual, Jacob had never thought to reciprocate in that way during the time we were together. I couldn't help but feel that I'd missed out on something quite wonderful all of this time.

Of course, I really had no idea whether Edward was like this with all of his conquests, but I couldn't help but feel special, nonetheless, for having him be so attentive, thoughtful, and caring to me. It certainly had been a rare occurrence in my relationship with Jacob. I was really starting to resent the relationship I had with Jacob.

I'd have to make sure to return the favor to Edward and thank him profusely later. I found it quite incredible all the firsts I was experiencing with Edward, whom I still had yet to know fully. Jacob may have laid claim to giving me my first kiss and deflowering me; however, somehow, I still found the first-time experiences with Edward more significant, even if they weren't exactly life-altering milestones. It was probably because of how I felt about Edward already.

_If I knew then what I knew now, I would've wanted Edward to be the one to lay claim to those firsts I had foolishly given to Jacob._

As I sat just lounging on the bed, waiting for Edward to be done fixing my bath, my mind unintentionally went back to my unfinished business in Forks. It was already confirmed in my mind that Jacob and I were definitely over. I was very unhappy and it wouldn't be fair to string him along any further. I knew what I had to do and only wished I had done all this sooner.

_Oh, if only I had the courage back then._

Even if Edward and I were just some fanciful fling and we didn't remain together, the limited time I had spent with him was very eye-opening. I realized that there was a whole other world and a whole other part of myself apart from Jacob. I was finally aware of what I wanted and needed in a partner and in a relationship, and unfortunately Jacob wasn't making the cut. Jacob and I had never been compatible and were always better off as friends. I wished I had listened to my instincts from the very beginning; it probably would've spared us both such heartache.

Now that I knew what had to be done, my problem was how to end things with Jacob while causing the least amount of collateral damage as possible. My ending things wouldn't only affect him and myself; there were both our fathers to think about also, as well as the toll it would further take on their relationship as friends. I couldn't yet foresee any possible way for things to end well. Maybe that was just an elusive dream of mine.

Jacob would surely be heartbroken. There was simply no way around that; however, I had hoped that his heartbreak would be stemmed somewhat by the fact that he should be expecting the end to come. I'm sure he had already seen the writing on the wall, especially with my having run away, and so my breaking off our engagement won't be a total surprise. If anything, our constant fighting of late, should have been a big clue that we just weren't meant to be.

Our fathers would certainly not be happy to hear that our impending union was no longer to be. Despite the constant friction between Jacob and I, they always had hope that we'd work through our problems and everything would turn out fine. I know that they would see my ending things with Jacob as me giving up. Although, they'd probably respect my decision, they'd both be very disappointed.

Well, I couldn't let that bother me. I won't let anything stand in the way of me finding true happiness finally.

The other thing I worried about was how the town was going to talk once news of Jacob and I's broken engagement spread. It was exactly the kind of news that the local gossip mongers lived for, so I'm sure that Jacob and I would be a staple topic of conversation for a long time to come. I was willing to endure the embarrassment of being the talk of the town, but I knew that I would only have to endure it temporarily, since I would be leaving Forks soon enough anyways. However, I'd be leaving Jacob, Charlie, and Billy to deal with all the aftermath instead. I can only hope that some new, even bigger, gossip would happen, and they would be spared being fodder for those gossip hounds after a short time.

Speaking of aftermath, my mind then drifted to the very unpleasant thought of finally telling Edward the whole truth about me. I knew that it had to be done at some point. If we ever wanted to give a real relationship between us a try, there had to be no more secrets between us. I dreaded having to tell him, because I feared what his reaction would be. Telling him all about Jacob back in Forks could very well drive him away and I wasn't prepared for that. I didn't want to destroy what we had going currently, whatever this was.

It was very wrong of me, but I resolved to put off explaining anything to Edward for as long as I could. It wasn't as if he was prying me for more information about myself. I selfishly just wanted to continue to enjoy our time together. I knew that I was basically just procrastinating what I was inevitably going to have to do and the possible blowout, but I couldn't bring myself to care at the moment.

Being with Edward was my escape from an unhappy situation. I wanted and needed this time with him for myself. I saw nothing wrong with thinking of myself and my needs, for once.

The moment I heard Edward's footfalls leaving the bathroom and coming to fetch me for my much anticipated bath, I tucked all my inner ruminations deep inside the corners of my mind. I would just have to deal with all of it later.

I plastered a smile on my face and began to focus all my attention back on Edward, where it belonged. I made sure that Edward wouldn't see any signs of my earlier distressing thoughts on my face, especially since he had ordered me to relax while he finished drawing the bath, which was exactly what I hadn't done.

Of course, Edward had this way of exacting all of my attention, anyways. He only had to look at me with his smoldering green eyes and everything else in my mind would fade away. When he picked me up and carried me to the bathroom, as if I was the most delicate of treasures, and peppered me with soft, feather-light kisses on my lips, he once again ignited the flame of need deep in the heart of my center that I seemingly always had burning for him.

_Sore or not, I really wanted to have Edward again. I wanted to have Edward all the time. Gosh, look what he's reduced me to-a total sex addict for him._

As we made our way to the bathroom, I kept trying to deepen his kisses, but it seemed Edward would have none of it. I briefly questioned why, worrying that he was quickly losing interest in me after our trysts; however, all of those thoughts went out the window when he completely stunned me with the bath he had drawn up for me. Everything was beautiful and breathtaking. He kept the lighting low, with the votive candles being the only illumination, but still providing enough soft light. A very pleasing classical song was playing and enveloping the room, spreading warmth throughout the space with its lyrical melodies. The bath itself looked quite inviting with fragrant, fluffy bubbles almost overflowing from the tub. I could hardly believe that he'd gone through so much trouble just for a bath for me.

Edward made the experience even better by gently laying me inside the warm, soothing water and then giving me the most wonderful massage. His truly magical hands worked out all the kinks in my neck and shoulders. The whole atmosphere he created felt like heaven on Earth.

I didn't even know how he managed to think of all of this, or how he even went about accomplishing it, but I felt I could cry because of how beautiful and perfect the bath was, and how considerate he was with all the pampering he gave to me. I held back, though, not wanting him to think that I was the typical, emotional chick.

The only thing that was missing from this bath was Edward enjoying it with me. I wanted him to join me in the tub and have his arms encircling me. I was kind of surprised when he refused to join me, after I had urged him to. At least my constant coaxing and apparent annoyance for having him deny me for the first time did pay off, since he eventually acquiesced. I couldn't help but feel giddy from my victory. The bath was really much better with Edward joining me.

Being in the bath with Edward was really relaxing and I could just feel all the soreness in my body and all the worries in my head being washed away. I delighted in the fact that I would probably be ready for another round of mattress mambo with Edward soon. Just my luck though, ever the perfect gentleman, Edward, hadn't felt the same. He kept touting how I still needed some recovery time. While I was impatient to have Edward again, and somewhat annoyed that I couldn't yet, I was deeply touched by his concern for my well-being and my utmost satisfaction. He only wanted the best of sexual experiences between us, even if that meant sacrificing his own instant gratification. I doubt most men out there would have been that caring and considerate.

_Damn! Did Edward not have a single flaw in him? He seemed almost too good to be true that I'm now constantly pinching myself to check if I'm dreaming. I'd have to thank my lucky stars each day from now on for having sent an angel like Edward my way._

With all of my attention completely engrossed with Edward, other things like the matter of our hotel room were left by the wayside. When it finally dawned on me that we needed to call down to the front desk in order to keep our room, it was too late to do so. Luckily for us, we had the wise Ms. Gail to help us.

Imagine my surprise when I found the room service attendant standing outside the door with enough provisions to keep Edward and I nicely cooped up in the room for days. My mind, of course, immediately went to the gutter, and started relishing in the possibilities of keeping Edward hostage with me in the room.

Ms. Gail was a godsend. Now that I came to think of it, she did have that knowing look on her face the moment I pointed out Edward in the lobby and asked to change the room to accommodate two instead of one. I softly snickered to myself when it occurred to me that Ms. Gail might have given us a room with only one bed on purpose; she was being a sly clerk. I could never fault her for having done it now, and actually should make it a point to thank her.

Ms. Gail's kind gesture and her accompanying words of explanation in her note only served to confirm in my mind that Edward and I somehow belonged together. If a complete stranger could see it, then these feelings of things just being naturally right with Edward weren't just all in my head or the result of lust; they were genuine. Comprehending that made me so happy and my heart swell that I couldn't hold back my tears of joy.

I had only known Edward a short time, while I had known Jacob practically all my life, but I could already see how completely different life would be with Edward. Just the fact that I was the one sitting on the bed, while Edward took it upon himself to clean up after our bath was already a big difference. I was usually the one that ended up doing all the work, even if I had been the one that made all the preparations, while Jacob would be the one sitting pretty and watching sports most likely.

Edward was polite, respectful, and gentlemanly. Jacob, on the other hand, was brusque and less refined, and that was probably largely due in part to having grown up without a mother around. Jacob would've never thought to open doors for me, pull out chairs, and stand when I was going to leave. Not that I hadn't survived or minded without such niceties before; however, after being around Edward, a girl like me could really become accustomed to such gentlemanly treatment. It was definitely a nice change.

From the way Edward talked about his family often and our dinner conversation, Edward seemed quite close to his family and even though miles separated them, I felt that Edward would always make it a point to keep in touch with them. Jacob, on the other hand, had two older sisters whom he hadn't spoken to since they left the reservation to start their own lives; he's had a couple of nieces and nephews out there whom he'd never met. Well, in his defense, though, it wasn't as if his sisters were making an effort to keep in contact either. I reasoned that Jacob had never felt the need to reach out to them because he was bitter about being the one left behind to deal with their father. Well, that, and Jacob, being the only son, was never close to his sisters growing up. All three siblings pretty much lead separate lives, even though they had all lived under the same roof.

While Jacob still lives and cares for his disabled father, they aren't really as close as a father and son should really be. I'd noticed Billy bond more with some other tribal kids than with his own son. Jacob sees Billy as a burden more than anything else. Jacob has stated to me more than once that he can't wait for the day that his father passes, so he'd be free of his obligation.

_Obligation, pffft... I never once heard Billy tie Jacob down to him or forbid him from going out and living his own life. Billy knew that he could take care of himself, despite his disability._

I don't ever believe that Edward would ever think that way of any of his family members, a burden or not. Poor Billy adored Jacob and could never find it fit to assert himself with his son. I think that's why Jacob felt he could get away with anything, leading him to be a selfish, pompous, jerk at times. It was a very strange dynamic between Jacob and his dad that I still couldn't quite understand.

Edward had a love of books and reading like I did. He carried around a paperback to read. I don't believe that Jacob ever picked up another book after he was done with school, and definitely not to read at his leisure. Jacob still found it perplexing how I could get lost in a book.

Edward was very interested when I talked about aspiring to be a writer. He asked about what I wrote and what kind of writer I wanted to be. He told me that he admired that I dabbled in both creative and journalistic writing, and encouraged me to not give up on the dream that one day I'd have a book published and articles in the biggest circulated newspapers and magazines nationwide.

Jacob thought my dream of becoming a writer and making a living out of it was fruitless. He didn't think that my writing talent could match up to all the other big city aspiring writers and ones that were already currently in the field. I wasn't so special as a writer and that I'd just be wasting my time, he used to say. He figured that I should be content to being a contributor to the Forks daily newspaper and the town magazine, especially at such a young age, and all the small-time writing jobs I'd received, like helping to write the quarterly newsletter for the community center. Jacob felt that I should have also been content to work at the Port Angeles bookstore, instead of aspire to have one of my books on their shelves one day. To have him not believe in me and my dream was frustrating and it was one of our biggest points of contention in our relationship.

Discounting the sex, I had never felt more appreciated, more cherished, or more adored than in the short time I'd been with Edward. He complimented me, made me feel special, and made me feel wanted and needed. There was no other choice for me. Naturally, that led to more tears flowing.

By the time Edward came out of the bathroom, I probably looked like a blubbering mess. Was it any wonder why he immediately came over to tenderly comfort me? I'm sure, though, that after reading Ms. Gail's note, he understood.

We had this bad habit of getting lost in kissing and before either one of us knew it, we were both naked once more. While I was all too willing to take advantage of this, Edward, once again, had enough sense to stop things before they went any further.

"Mmm...you, my dear, are just too tempting," he began after breaking our heated kiss. "But, uh-uh, sorry, not part of the plan right now."

I rolled my eyes at him, then whined, "I know. I know. Recovery time."

"Yes, exactly. We have plenty of time for that later. Right now, we need to feed you, and since Ms. Gail so kindly obliged us, we should dig in to some of that delicious looking food. Besides, you'll need to keep up your strength for later," he concluded with a wink.

I was listening to him, but my eyes became drawn down to his obvious erection, and I couldn't help but ask, "Are you sure you don't want to take care of this first?" I then began to stroke his length.

"Ahhh..." Edward hissed, then promptly removed my hands from his cock. "You have such a one-track mind," he proclaimed with a chuckle. "Please, Bella, don't keep trying to tempt me further. You are much too difficult to say no to. Let's just get some sustenance in you and me first, okay? I think my cock will be just fine with us eating." Edward's eyes were full of pleading and warning.

He then stood up and proceeded to put on his discarded robe, which I quickly grabbed from his grasps and threw over to the other side of the bed. He looked at me confused.

"If we have to eat, and I have to be a good girl for now, at least I vote for a naked picnic. No robe for you," I stated matter-of-factly.

Edward laughed heartily, before responding, "Enjoying the view are you?" I just nodded and licked my lips for emphasis. "Fine. That is something I can accommodate, baby, especially since you promise to be good. But, I don't want you to get a chill, so get in under the covers," then he proceeded to tuck me in under the blanket.

He then went over to the table of food, grabbed a few things, and brought them over to the bed for us to munch on. He gingerly placed them on the bed before laying beside me atop the covers. I gazed at him with amusement. He was still ever the cautious one, choosing to not snuggle with me underneath the blanket because it would be too tempting. He just shrugged at me and gave me a panty-dropping smirk; well, if I were wearing panties, they would've certainly dropped. I couldn't fault him for it, though. At least, I could ogle him while we ate.

_Edward gives new meaning to the term the naked chef._

As much as I loved raking my eyes all over Edward's perfect form, my eyes actually grew wide from the fabulous spread before me and my hunger finally made itself known, except I didn't know where to even start with all the scrumptious looking food that lay before me. There were various pieces of fruit, chocolate-covered strawberries, meat and cheeses, pastries, and cookies. My mouth watered at the sight of it all.

"I didn't know what you'd like, so I took a little of everything," Edward clarified.

"Well, thank you. It all looks so delicious. I can't believe that Ms. Gail would do such a thing for us. I don't even know where to start."

"Hmm...I know," Edward answered, then fed me a large chocolate-covered strawberry.

"Mmmm," I moaned in satisfaction as I savored the taste of the yummy confection.

"Sweets for my sweet," Edward murmured with a beaming smile and I couldn't help but smile as well. First calling me his baby and now his sweet. It was practically music to my ears. I could really get used to hearing all the terms of endearment that came my way from him.

"By the way," he continued. "You keep moaning like that, and I'm going to start to think that you're into that whole painful sex is pleasurable sex scene. You do know about that whole other lifestyle choice, right?"

"Why would you say that?" I asked, highly intrigued.

"Well, your moans are going straight from your lips and reverberating to my cock."

"Oh really?"

"I think you know that," he stated with an amused grin. "You're testing me, and you probably already know how thin of a thread my control is already teetering on. It makes me think that you really want me to tear that pretty pussy of yours up, so you can gain some sort of sexual high from it."

I giggled at his words then retorted, "And so what if I am?" I then began to stroke his chest, figuring that it'll rile him up some more. I was just being playful. "Would it make you any less attracted to me?"

Edward didn't answer right away. Instead, he closed his eyes briefly, and I don't know whether it was because I was really riling him up and he needed a moment to compose himself, or if it was because he was relishing the feel of my touch; either way, I greatly enjoyed watching the effect I had on him.

After opening his eyes, he finally remarked, "Well, baby, if you are, I'm open to some kink later on," then he winked and unleashed a mischievous smirk. "Right now, though, I could really use some food in me. To be honest, you wore me out last night, not that I'm complaining, and we can definitely do all that again and then some, but I could stand to replenish my energy level. I'm practically running on empty. I wouldn't want to conk out on you, babe," and again he ended with a wink and the same smirk.

"Aha! Now the truth comes out," I started to say before breaking into a fit of giggles. "It's not my recovery you've been concerned about. It's yours. I see how you are now," and I feigned irritation and gently smacked him with a pillow.

Edward laughed heartily, then he gave the most adorable pout, which made me all hot and bothered for him again, but I controlled my urge to ravage him. "Yup, you caught me," he said lowly before chuckling once more. "Does it affect how you think of me now?"

"No. You're just too adorable, I guess. But, I'm glad we cleared that up," I answered before we both broke out laughing again.

After a beat, and our chuckles abated, Edward added, "In all seriousness, though, Bella, even if I had no energy left, I'd probably still find the strength to sex you up. You're just too damn irresistible to me and that's why I'm doing my damndest to hold myself back; otherwise, there really will be no stopping me. As much as I'd just like to keep you naked in bed with me, and ravage your body from sun up to sun down, I doubt that it would necessarily be your idea or your body's definition of a good time. Plus, I think my own body might revolt."

"Oh, I don't know...there's something kind of intriguing about going at it like rabbits, despite it being impractical and probably punishing to our bodies. Last night was pretty amazing."

Edward unleashed what sounded like a guttural moan before uttering, "Oh my God, woman. What you do to me! You keep saying things like that and all reason is going to leave me. We're going to end up just rolling in the sheets, frivolously wasting time away."

"Would that be so bad?" I interjected with my own mischievous smirk.

"We have this insane sexual attraction to one another, baby, and since you don't seem to be helping trying to avert that, I think its up to me to make sure we keep our wits about us. So, um, let's just focus back on this great food," and Edward suddenly became quite interested with the plate before him, popping a cracker with some ham and cheese on it into his mouth.

"I'm just teasing. You make a good point. As much as I'd like to stay in bed with you like that, I'm sure that we'd both like to be able to walk at some point," and we both started to chuckle again. "So, yeah, food. We can't just let Ms. Gail's kind gift go to waste."

I made to grab another cracker with some sort of spread on it, but Edward, whose fingers were obviously lightning quick, beat me to it. Instead of eating it, though, like I thought he would, he proceeded to feed me again. I returned the gesture by grabbing a fruit tart and popping it into his mouth. We both continued to feed each other, setting off into the land of food foreplay, as eating became more and more erotic with each piece of food we fed each other, to the point where I was licking chocolate remnants from his lips and he'd give my fingers a good sucking after every piece of fruit I'd feed him, so he could lap up the juices. The foreplay was only briefly interrupted by Edward running back to the table to grab us some drinks to go along with our food; mine aptly being cranberry juice. We continued on with our food foreplay, with me starting to liken it to a famous scene in the movie Nine 1/2 Weeks, as we went along. We were both becoming increasingly filled with lust, judging from our gazes becoming hooded and heated and our bodies gravitating to each other, until everything on both plates that Edward brought over to the bed were gone. By that point, I think we were both ready to have some horizontal tango action again.

Edward stacked the empty plates onto one another and placed them on the bedside table, then crawled in under the sheets with me, immediately grabbing me and cuddling me to his side and giving me a passionate kiss. The now familiar ache between my thighs for Edward returned, and I tried to soothe it by rubbing my legs together, knowing that despite the heated kiss, Edward was probably not yet ready for another sexual marathon which was where we were probably headed if we continued on. After all, he was right, we did have this insane sexual attraction to one another.

We kissed until we were both breathless and pulled away at the same time. As I gazed adoringly at Edward, I noticed that his eyes were the deepest shade of green. Either he was highly aroused or highly conflicted. It was bad of me, I know, but I couldn't help but inwardly relish the fact that he was struggling within himself to remain in control of his sexual impulses towards me. I never thought that I could affect anyone in the way I affected Edward. It was another boost to my ego.

While it was very much a turn on for me, I did promise to behave myself and try not to tempt him further. I knew, in due time, it would happen between us again, so I wasn't going to force it. In all honesty, my once sore center was probably grateful for a reprieve. It had been a while since it got any kind of action and Edward and I had given it the workout of its life previously, so I'm sure it could use the rest, especially if I anticipate correctly, we'll be giving my sex another workout soon enough. It wasn't even about the extreme amount of sex that Edward and I had or could possibly have again; just the fact that Edward was very well-endowed and filled me in a way that Jacob never could was already a workout in of itself for my petite center. There was no way, though, that I'm going to complain. There was nothing on earth like the feel of having Edward inside of me and having us connected so intimately; it more than makes up for any discomfort.

Edward brushed a stray strand of my hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ear, then affectionately stroked my cheek, suddenly having a very serious look on his face. I looked upon him quite concerned.

"What is it?" I had to ask.

"Bella, I hope you know that it's not all about the sex for me with you," he murmured.

"What are you getting at?" I asked, dubious.

Edward continued to stroke my face, his gaze upon me was very intense, and I couldn't help but get lost in the depth of emotion I found there. "In case you didn't realize, this sort of thing," he gestured to the space between us, "doesn't happen to me everyday. I really don't usually make it a point to jump into bed right away with a girl I'd really only known for less than 24 hours."

"This is new for me too, Edward," I interrupted. "I hope you don't feel that I go around picking up strange men and immediately sleeping with them. I'm worried what you must think of me."

"Oh, believe me, baby, I know that you aren't normally this kind of girl. There's an innocence about you that I picked up from the very start," he responded, and I couldn't help but blush. It was true, up until last night, I was pretty innocent.

"That's why I'm so grateful that you saw it fit to open yourself up to me. You made my wildest dreams come true last night and you're still fulfilling them. Which actually brings me back to my point...you're an amazing woman, Bella. Unlike any other woman I've ever met and I'm not just talking about the incredible sex we had. Even if we hadn't done what we did, and I slept on the floor, like originally planned," he paused and we both quickly eyed his makeshift bed that went untouched on the floor on the other side of the bed. "I still would've wanted you to stay with me and for me to get to know you better. I probably would feel lost if we parted ways so soon. I just feel this intense connection towards you and I can't help but feel it's fate that we crossed paths. I feel like I was meant to know you all my life, Bella. Ugghhh...," he paused again, stopped stroking my cheek, and instead rubbed his face in frustration. "I don't know if I'm getting my point across. I just need for you to know that I still wanna be with you even if we didn't connect so intimately and even if we don't have sex again from this time forth. You already mean way more to me. Do you understand what I'm even trying to say?"

Once again, Edward had stunned me into silence. I could see the sincerity of his words written all over his face and I knew that he meant every word that he had said. He was conveying to me that he felt more for me than just the insane sexual attraction. That even if we hadn't had sex already, he still would want me and wanted to continue to get to know one another better. I was both thrown by his depth of feelings and totally touched. I definitely wanted to attack him again, ravage his body, and claim him for my own; it would have been my way of conveying to him that I understood all he said without having to say the words. However, I knew that it wouldn't exactly be prudent, and probably the wrong way to express my same sentiments, since this thing between us wasn't all about our sexual chemistry. But, I just had to do something for him to express my gratitude for his words and for all the pleasure he had given me of late. Then I knew.

"Bella, you're awfully quiet."

"Edward, I understand all you've said. I feel the exact same way, which is really what lead to me throw caution to the wind and allow myself to be with you like this. And while we have this crazy attraction for one another, I, too, believe that it's so much more beyond that as well. You always have a way with words. You can't even begin to know how much you've touched me and how good you've made me feel about myself, ever since you got into my car. I want us to get to know each other beyond what we do between the sheets also," I expressed sincerely.

Edward's megawatt smile graced his features and he pulled me in closer for a cuddle. "I'd be happy to just stay like this for the rest of my days," he chimed in as he gave me a squeeze.

"I would be too. But I've got to do something," and I made to move myself out of his embrace. I knew Edward became confused and I just smirked at him and probably had a mischievous glint in my eye. I began to spread feather-light kisses on his chest, on his torso, and onto his washboard abs as I slinked myself down the length of his body and underneath the sheets until I got to his length.

I swatted away his attempts to get me back up from underneath the sheets and continued on to what I wanted to do for him. I gently stroked his cock, relishing how it came alive just by mere touch, then I gave the shaft a good lick before placing it inside my hot and eager mouth.

"Baby...what are you...oh," Edward exclaimed.

* * *

**End A/N:** For those of you interested:

I had a bouncing, healthy, baby boy (my 4th boy) on March 4th. *sigh* Only one girl for this gal. It was sort of an induction, in that we went in and the doc broke my water to start things along. We could've very well waited till things happened naturally, but since the husband spent a week at home already with nothing happening and was due back into work, we just went for it. I was ready to be able to see my feet again.

Baby X, as we will call him, weighed in at a whopping 8 lbs. 9 oz. & was 21 inches long-pretty big baby. Well, if you've seen me, and know how tiny I am, you'd know that he was a big boy for the likes of me-I was very surprised after delivery. My nurse told me that of all her patients that day, I was the smallest woman that delivered the biggest kid. BTW, he was my biggest kid born.

Delivery went fairly easy, the labor took about 4 ½ hours total from start to finish, which is not too bad, considering I've steadily worked my way down with each child from an 18 hour intense labor with my oldest son. I actually was able to tweet, chat, and post updates with my friends (thank God for hospital free wi-fi) up through when the epidural went in and then labor required my full attention. It took just 5 mins/5 pushes for him to be delivered, so that part didn't take long at all, and the best part is that I hadn't felt a thing of it since the epi kicked in. I was back online like 30 minutes after birth and even before I actually ate anything for the day-goes to show where my priorities were-tee hee!

Baby X has lots of hair and very chubby cheeks! He's a happy baby, although has a tendency to be cranky with regards to feeding. He likes to eat a lot and he'll make it known that it is time to prop him up on the boob and he wants instant gratification. Incidentally, we have supplemented him with formula too, during the first 2 weeks when he suffered from jaundice, and will probably again, if I can't keep up here with his appetite. If you could see him now, he is a very chubby baby.

Okay, enough bragging about the kid. Ahh...babies, gotta love 'em!

See you at Chapter 12-here's the tease (I almost forgot):

_With my cock starting to twitch frantically and aching to be buried deep inside Bella's heavenly center, and the scent of pure lust that Bella was emitting, I was about ready to throw reason out the window and go ahead and get the next round of the sexual marathon started. Fuck trying to reign myself in anymore. Fuck if we put our bodies through the pleasurable punishment and we both could no longer walk for days. I was ready to have her again. I was through waiting. It seemed she was through waiting also._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to the Twilight saga is the property of Stephanie Meyer. Summit Entertainment owns all the rights to the Twi saga films. I only own writing this story, plot lines and all. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N:** I'm updating, YAY FOR ME! Just want to say, first, thank you to all of you for the kind words and congratulations you've sent my way regarding the birth of my Baby X-they truly touched me and appreciate them so much! It was a joy sharing the news with all of you readers. Secondly, thank you for your continued reading support, sticking with me and this little story of mine, and especially for those that consistently write reviews for this story for me, I have much love for you all!

BTW, I still owe some of you a few review replies, and I apologize for not being able to finish them sooner. Right now, however, is being its regular problematic self again, and I can't seem to get that little link to work at the moment in order to reply to your reviews. So bear with me, please-working on it, and I promise I'll have a reply to you as soon as the bug is fixed, m'kay.

Much love and gratitude as ever to my beta, Cheermom!

**AS ALWAYS, THANK YOU READERS FOR READING**

**AND LET'S NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

~Edward~

After having read Ms. Gail's note, it took all of my willpower not take Bella again after we got lost in another bout of kissing. Whenever we kissed, the world always seemed to fade away and all my focus is on was how truly spectacular it was to kiss Bella. Each and every time my lips met hers, it's like it was the first time, the sensation always new and thrilling. My need for her always gets amplified as well.

My cock stirred and I could also see the signs from Bella that she was also ready and willing. I didn't really know if Bella was still sore, but the signals she was silently communicating were unmistakable. She wanted to have me again, but despite this, I just couldn't bring myself to take advantage of the moment.

If I were a less practical man and my feelings hadn't run so deep for her, I would definitely have pounced and keep pouncing on her as long as she was willing and able. I was a hot-blooded, hormonal male after all and I had an eager partner, so, yeah, despite any soreness in my own body, I would've had her.

However, my feelings for Bella were strong and went beyond the superficial sexual attraction. I definitely wanted things between us to be just more than about sex. Ms. Gail's declarations in her note only served to further cement in my mind that I wasn't just imagining caring deeply for Bella. I cared for her more than I had any other women in my past, even Lauren. No one had ever commented to me that they could visibly see the strong connection between me and Lauren, or for any other women for that matter. I guess that I never did look at any one of my exes the way I looked at Bella.

This led me to rationalize that having sex so soon with Bella again would give her the wrong impression. No doubt, if we started again, we would most likely not be able to stop ourselves. We'd get so lost in one another, in that bottomless vacuum of desire, and we'd end up rolling in between the sheets for the rest of the day until we were both ridiculously spent and reeling from the sexual satisfaction, as well as putting our bodies through another extreme workout. I had already gone through it once, and knew exactly how much we craved each other; how much we were completely addicted to the sex, whether it be from the pleasure or the feelings attached, I couldn't be sure, but I definitely knew that once wasn't going to be nearly enough.

_Nope, I couldn't have Bella thinking that all I wanted and needed from her was sex. She was more than a means for sexual gratification._

Therefore, despite protests from my cock and the irrational part of my brain that were resorting to drifting my thoughts to Marvin Gaye's "Let's Get It On", amongst other sexually charged songs, I did resist. It was very difficult and I internally groaned at myself, but I pulled away from her, desperately trying to restore my focus on anything else besides my insatiable desire for Bella. Luckily, my eyes drew to the wonderful and delicious-looking food, courtesy of Ms. Gail and her room service friend, that was just being ignored. It felt rude to ignore such a scrumptious feast and just then my hunger let itself be known, albeit less vocally than last night. I became grateful for the food being just the distraction that Bella and I needed. It had been a long time since our last meal after all and undoubtedly we had burned off all of the calories already.

I talked Bella into foregoing anything sexual in favor of eating with me. I could tell that she was not too happy with me pulling away from her once again. She clearly preferred to be doing the mattress mambo; her body's desire and need for me overriding her practicality that she needed recovery and sustenance more. She didn't verbalize her protest, but I saw it written all over her body language. In the short time I've known her, I managed to learn to read her nonverbal communication very well. She even pouted briefly, probably unbeknownst to her.

It occurred to me that Bella might feel that I was rejecting her, after having resisted so many advances already. I couldn't read her mind, but I hated that she might think that I had used her up and was no longer interested after I had gotten my fill. It pained me that I might be unintentionally hurting her. Again, it came back to letting her know that it wasn't all about the sex for me. I didn't waste any time trying to reassure her that I wasn't rejecting her or didn't want her anymore and that I was just looking out for her welfare. I placated her with promises for later, once we were both recharged again.

I wasn't kidding, because the fact was that I was surely going to be inside Bella again at some point again during our time together; probably multiple more times. It just couldn't be at that moment, because we both needed a reprieve. We had to use the time to recover physically and distance ourselves somewhat from the lust-induced spell that we always seemed to be falling under.

_A little restraint would make the next time all the better. Wouldn't it?_

I agreed for us to have a naked picnic, against my better judgment, but I didn't want her to feel like I was purposely rejecting her in any way. I wanted her to think that I was just postponing the inevitable sexual good times in consideration for both our well-beings.

Besides, if we're going to have another sexual marathon, it would be better for Bella and I to eat and drink, keep ourselves sustained, and build up our stamina. I'm sure we wouldn't be able to survive on sex alone.

_Naturally, the cock here disagreed on that point, but, hey, it was biased._

With Bella lying there naked for me, her body laid bare and asking to be taken, I knew I wouldn't be able to concentrate fully on getting us fed. There was a vixen hiding under all that seemingly innocent nature and Bella was determined to tempt me and shred every ounce of control I still managed to muster, but, admittedly, that ounce of control was already skating on thin ice. Taking a glance at her again, I was ready to just scrap the idea of eating. I think I would definitely rather be feasting on her instead of any actual food. In an effort for self-preservation, I tucked her underneath the covers, trying to fool myself into thinking that if I didn't have her naked flesh and gorgeous curves to ogle, while we ate, then I'd be able to concentrate on getting us fed.

I went over to the mini-buffet and grabbed a healthy heaping of food consisting of a little of everything, not knowing what Bella might actually prefer. The spread consisted of a bunch of different finger foods, mini-sandwiches, mini-pastries, and a fruit platter. It was plentiful enough to get us through to our next meal, which I didn't know when that would be. Clearly, Bella and my sexual appetites were more forefront on our minds. Everything I had gathered to take over to the bed looked delicious, and I knew that we would have to remember to thank Ms. Gail and that friend of hers for their generosity in providing it for us. That's if we could ever manage to leave this room again.

When I brought the food back to Bella to start our naked picnic, I was relieved to find that Bella was impressed with the offering and was ready to dig into the variety that was there. Her hunger, too, had made itself known, much to my satisfaction.

Of course, it was too much to ask that Bella and I just eat and chat like normal. Our insane sexual attraction and subsequent insatiable desire for one another was ever present and buzzed around and charged the air around us. Her moan from the pleasure of eating the yummies was enough to get me completely undone. We'd stare at each other's mouths and soon eating turned into erotic food foreplay. At least, we managed to finish our plates and our drinks, and I set them aside.

I captured her lips with mine, unable to help myself, and it led to another long stretch of kissing until we were both panting and breathless. My body reverted to a heightened state of awareness then, where even Bella's softest touches left me tingling all over.

_Bella was definitely going to be the end of me. Anything she does got me completely aroused._

With my cock starting to twitch frantically and aching to be buried deep inside Bella's heavenly center, and the scent of pure lust that Bella was emitting, I was about ready to throw reason out the window and go ahead and get the next round of the sexual marathon started. Fuck trying to reign myself in anymore. Fuck if we put our bodies through the pleasurable punishment and we both could no longer walk for days. I was ready to have her again. I was through waiting. It seemed she was through waiting also.

But, in a brief second, the thought of letting Bella think that all she meant to me was a tool for my sexual gratification flashed in my mind and I had to pause. I felt the need to make some sort of declaration of my own to her to counteract that very thought. I wasn't ready to blurt out that I had fallen hard and fast for her, maybe actually even loved her already, because even though I did feel secure in those feelings for her, I knew that it was way too soon. Being together was still so very new and, at the moment, things were still complicated between us. She probably wouldn't believe it, question my intentions, or even run away because she wasn't ready to hear such things from me, still very much a stranger to her.

I tried to eloquently express to her how I felt, without explicitly having to spell it straight out for her, that she meant more to me than the sex we were having. I felt like I was fumbling through, however, the thoughts so jumbled up inside my head. Bella grew quiet and thoughtful as if trying to digest what I was trying to say and pick an appropriate reaction. To be honest, I was quite afraid of what that reaction would be, especially by how she looked reticent and pensive.

She surprised me by saying that she understood and felt the exact same way. Maybe I wasn't bumbling through that talk after all. Knowing that and the way she truly felt made my heart swell. With that one issue bothering me seemingly out of the way, I was ready for us to seal our declarations with lovemaking once more, but first I just wanted to hold her. We settled into an equally satisfying cuddle, and I told her that I would be happy to be in her arms for the rest of my days, kind of letting it slip that I had already imagined a future with her.

That comment seemed to have gone completely over her head, or maybe not, because the next thing I knew was that she was sliding in under the covers and before I could even register what was happening my erection was in her mouth. Bella was moving her mouth about my length in such an expert manner that I was about nearly to leap off the bed because of how tortuously good it was. She clearly knew what she was doing and there was no hint of awkwardness with her actions whatsoever as I wrongfully imagined.

_Let's face it, not many girls gave head and certainly many more floundered through the task, needing some guidance, until they'd had enough practice._

Bella knew exactly how I wanted it. She applied the right amount of pressure and suction, knew when to stroke, when to lick, how much teeth to use. She worked my cock over with her tongue, as if it was some popsicle she loved to lick and eat. It was completely intense and just as mind-blowing as all the other sexual experiences I had with her. I didn't want to even think about how she learned to give a blow job that rivaled any porn star as I felt my impending orgasm building deep within the recesses of my balls.

I fisted the sheets with one hand as the other was ready to tear all my hair out because of how pleasurable this was. Shivers ran the length of my body, up and down my spine, and down to my cock. I'd never had a blow job this good and I've had the pleasure of the experience more times than I could count. I had thought Lauren was pretty good at sucking me off, but in looking back now, Bella clearly laid claim to that title.

Come to think of it, I didn't really know if it was really Bella's skill that was making this blow job so amazing that I was literally seeing stars, or if it was that everything with Bella, from the kisses to the sex, was just so damn good, gratifying, marvelous-I could go on all day with the adjectives, but I still don't think any words on this earth would accurately describe any of it. Bella was just amazing in every way to me; maybe it had a lot to do with me instantly falling for her.

I tried to resist the urge to thrust into her mouth, but I think I was miserably failing. I couldn't bring myself to look because I was just totally being driven wild, and if I saw exactly what she was doing, instead of just losing myself in the pleasure and the feelings, I was going to go insane. I only knew I was in deep in her mouth because I felt the back of her throat with my tip. She was sucking me off so darn well that I was to the point of complete incoherency. That wasn't normal course for me, since I knew I tended to verbalize a lot when I was receiving such an act. With Bella, my thoughts were clouded, only focusing in on the pleasurable sensations, that I couldn't even form the words to compliment her on what she was doing for me. I wasn't even able to articulate to her that I was on the verge of coming before I came explosively inside her mouth, unable to hold back any longer, not even allowing her the decision to move her mouth in case she didn't want to taste my jizz. I had never had a more powerful orgasm from oral sex. I was left totally breathless, like I was a dying man gasping for air, as I rode out the high. I could only imagine that my eyes were wide as saucers and had a wild look about them as I was now able to stare intensely at Bella at the juncture between my thighs.

Much to my amusement, Bella calmly pumped every last ounce of my cum from my cock, and just when I thought she would spit it out, she swallowed with a very erotic moan, before finishing by licking me completely clean with that talented tongue of hers.

_Holy Shit! That moan could make any man crazy! Wait! My cum couldn't have tasted good, could it? Well, who cares. That moan, damn!_

She had called my tongue talented after I lapped at her pussy, so I suppose we were a matched pair on that regard. My mind crudely wandered to future nights together where we'd just pleasure one another with our mouths. I laughed internally to myself when I thought about how our strange room number could now be so fitting.

I saw Bella trace her fingers over her lips, probably making sure there wasn't any residual cum left there, before she licked them then took the bottom in with her teeth, while she looked up at me coyly. After what she had done for me and the soaring heights she raised me to, she was being shy, and it was completely endearing and she just looked absolutely adorable.

Although she had yet to say a word, I knew that she was waiting for a response from me. Could she not see the look of bliss on my features? That really should have said it all.

"Bella...I...you...wow," I stuttered, trying to verbalize my feelings at the moment, but still unable to form the words and coherently push them out of my mouth.

She looked at me in confusion and I decided that it would probably be better that I showed my appreciation, rather than try to vocalize it. Words had simply left me, and I doubted that communicating with grunts, growls, and stunted sentences, which was all I could really muster, would accurately convey all I wanted and needed to say.

I kept my eyes trained on hers as I dragged her back up from underneath the sheets where I immediately flipped us over and hovered over her. I couldn't help but tear my eyes away from her now wide-eyed brown depths to quickly scan her beautiful body, licking my lips reflexively at the sight of her pert breasts and erect nipples, then my mouth watered as I looked down at her pubic area where my cock lingered just above. I worked my eyes back up to Bella's lovely face where I found her smirking.

"Liking the view, I take it? What is it with men and not being able to hold their gaze to a woman's eyes?" Bella remarked smugly.

I still couldn't find my voice and so all I could muster was a, "Mmm, mmm," before I devoured her neck and collarbone area with kisses. Bella continued to utter words, but I wasn't paying any attention. My mind became foggy, clouded over with lust, and my singular focus was to make love to Bella at that very moment.

I would be slow, but not languid, and worship every inch of her like she was my goddess, which she was actually, until the sun set. It was all that she deserved, but still less, in my eyes, of how I could truly show her my appreciation for the blow job, for being her, for coming into my life, for opening herself up to me like this, and for making me feel things I'd never felt before. I guessed that I'd just have to express my appreciation and love for her in other ways, each and every second we're together.

Bella was still muttering some things, but I effectively silenced her by crashing my lips to hers. She started making keening sounds as my hands, of their own volition, began to reverently touch her everywhere. I felt my dick harden to a full erection, not that it ever really softened after Bella's out-of-this-world blow job. I'd found that being around Bella, my cock was in a constant state of arousal, so it never totally went limp; it just bounced around from various states of hardness, no matter how many orgasms I experience in a short period of time. Bella had this way of just shortening my refractory period. Not that I was complaining at all.

I tenderly nudged her legs to open wider for me, with one of my knees, then guiding my cock with my hand, I gently rubbed the tip of my cock on her pubic mound and luscious folds, causing her breath to hitch. When my tip barely brushed over her clit, Bella gasped. She was already soaking wet for me, but I wasn't ready yet to enter her. I wanted to make her feel worshiped, so I was going to take my time. Admittedly, it was a bit of naughty of me to tease her like this.

I moved my dick away from her center, much to Bella's chagrin, judging from the scowl that appeared on her face. I'm sure she was getting frustrated. I just smirked at her and began feather-light kisses all over her beautiful face, while my hands affectionately massaged her breasts. My kisses moved down to the column of her neck, and all around there, paying particular attention to the spots right underneath her earlobes where she enjoyed it so much, her collarbones, and around to both shoulders, before I made my way down to kissing down the length of each of her arms. I wanted my lips to kiss every bit of flesh on her.

Once I finished with her arms, her hands, and her fingers, I worked my way back up then turned her on her side so that I could kiss my way down her back. I was avoiding her chest and breasts for the time being, wanting to save her most intimate parts for last, so that I could savor the tastes there. I planted kisses on around her robust butt cheeks and lightly pinched them, causing her to giggle, and my mind to wander to the previous anal sex we'd had. I shook myself out of that memory quickly and continued on to spreading my kisses to the backs of her legs and onto her feet. I sucked on her toes and that caused her to giggle again. I turned her onto her back again, so that I could make a path of kisses up the front of her legs, again I avoided kissing at the apex of her thighs, and skipped over to just above her pubic bone, her tummy, both sides of her hips, her cute belly button, and finishing up at her torso, just under her breasts.

As I made my path with my lips, Bella didn't say anything, apart from a few vocal sounds of appreciation and the occasional giggles. I could tell she was just watching me intently and relishing the feel of the kisses. I'd hoped that I had put her in awe of the way I was worshiping her gorgeous body, being reverent and respectful as if she was a true deity.

It was time to lavish attention to Bella's neglected peaks and center, and I internally challenged myself to make her come a couple of times before it was time for me to enter her warmth and make love. I took a brief glance at Bella and I saw her bite her bottom lip in anticipation of what was to come next, before I dove in and attended to her breasts.

I nipped and suckled the right one, enjoying her hardened nipple in my mouth, while I gave the left a good groping, or rather, massaging, and I paid particular attention to tweaking gently her hardened nipple, essentially massaging that too. I greatly enjoyed the weight and feel of her boobs in my hands. Her breasts were natural and fit perfectly within them. I then switched off and continued my back and forth until she was writhing and releasing that erotic moan of hers.

I could sense that I could give Bella an orgasm just from my attending to her breasts, judging by the way she was starting to rub her groin area on my legs. She just needed that last little push to bring her over the edge. I placed one of my hands between us and massaged atop her center, before slipping two fingers down her folds. Finding her clit, I began to play with it, swirling my finger around it, gently tugging and pinching it, and rubbing it with my fingers, while I still ravaged her breasts with my mouth. That was all it took to make Bella come undone. She unleashed a mild scream, then a few unintelligible curses, and made her "O" face, as I felt her body shudder from the waves of pleasure. I continued my ministrations on her clit and lessened the intensity of my mouth on her one breast as she rode out the high of the orgasm. When things had calmed, she exhaled a sigh and a satisfied grin graced her lips.

I hadn't even had to have a finger enter her sex. I felt rather smug about that. I gave her a small kiss to her lips, but moved away before she had a chance to deepen it like she wanted.

It was now time to devote attention to her center and make her come again. I again made a slow path of kisses down the front of her body until I got to the _holy land_. I started with chaste kisses and massaging ministrations to get Bella riled up and when she was good and riled, that's when I really began to work her center with my tongue and fingers, much in the way I had done earlier. Bella came not once, but twice in succession, her inner walls clenching around the fingers I had inside that apparently highly stimulated her g-spot. I made a mental map of the exact area, so that my cock could return and hit that spot repeatedly. I lapped up all her juices and savored my time in between Bella's legs. Again, I couldn't help but feel very smug about causing her so much pleasure.

_1...1 orgasm for Bella...2...2 orgasm for Bella...3...3 orgasm for Bella...Bwahahaha! Why the hell The Count from the kids show, "Sesame Street", came into my head just then, I'll never figure out. A guy's brain can be so goofy at times._

Once Bella came down from the waves, she gripped my face and pulled me back up to her. I noticed that her eyes were pretty much glazed over and she had this dopey grin on her face. I gave her a sweet smile and she pulled my face towards her to kiss. Soon the kiss became heated and Bella then wrapped her legs around me. By this point, my cock was solid as a rock, and I eagerly pushed into the warmth of her center. We both simultaneously moaned when we joined, relishing the connection.

As planned, I went slow and set a steady pace, gradually building up to our releases. Bella didn't mind at all and worked with the rhythm I had set. My thrusts only quickened when I sensed we were both close. We fell over the edge together, her name rolling off my lips in a strangled scream, and mine from hers.

I pulled out of her and collapsed myself on the bed, pulling her alongside to cuddle with me. Before she rested her weary head atop my chest, we stared into one another's eyes, silently communicating. We knew, without even having to say any words, that we were both spent and quite satisfied. I held her tighter to me as she yawned and quickly fell asleep. I made sure that Bella's breathing was even before closing my own eyes. It was time for that nap that we had discussed earlier.

* * *

**End A/N:** If you were one of those that donated to Fandom For Floods and read my little outtake of Jacob and Bella's backstory, once again, thanks for your generosity, and I hoped you liked it. I think I neglected to mention this before and thank those of you that donated.

Sadly, I don't have any more outtakes to give at the moment for compilations for the various other fandom charities, but if you're a fic aficionado, please if you can, support these various fandom charities and receive their awesome compilations. It doesn't take much and your donation does make a difference for all these worthwhile causes.

Wrapping this up with your Chapter 13 teaser:

_My initial dreams were filled of doing just that, falling asleep and waking up to Edward beside me each and every day. I could see myself content and happy with him, riding on his motorcycle and being free, me having a lucrative writing career, my writing based on our many adventures together, and then later him hard at work with business dealings, since he had told me that was his career path. I could see __us moving to suburbia and raising a family. We wouldn't be one of those extremely rich, but we'd be well off, and no matter we'd always have such an overwhelming amount of love. I saw Edward fitting in nicely with my family and my best friends. All of it played like movie clips in my mind-so visual, so tangible, almost very real. They were visions of a future I wanted, and even in my sleep, I bet I smiled at those thoughts dancing around in my head. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to the Twilight saga is the property of Stephanie Meyer. Summit Entertainment owns all the rights to the Twi saga films. I only own writing this story, plot lines and all. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N:** Here I am updating again! Chapter 13 on Friday, the 13th. See what I did there?

I also wanted to update because it's, of course, my beloved Robert Pattinson's birthday too. So, cheers to the man that will always be my model for Edward Cullen, and here's hoping he has a wonderful 25th birthday, celebrating happily with his lady and his Bear.

FF is still being a PITA, impeding my ability to respond back to your lovely reviews, but please don't be dissuaded in writing me some. Another author gave me the idea of possibly just PM'ing you directly with my responses, sounds like a great idea. However, I'm going to give them one more day to fix themselves, and if not, then I'll start doing PM's and finally respond to you readers.

Cheermom is like Bella to my Edward-I can't live without her, and none of these chapters would be possible if her lovely beta self wasn't in my life!

**AGAIN, MUCH GRATITUDE TO YOU READERS FOR READING ME**

**ESPECIALLY THOSE THAT FAVORITE MY STORY!**

**KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING! I'LL BE ON CLOUD 9, IF ONE DAY, THIS LIL STORY**

**OF MINE REACHES 100 REVIEWS-I'M EASY TO PLEASE!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

~Bella~

Edward had no idea, but it was a very big deal for me to overcome my inner trepidations about whether my oral skills were adequate enough to give him the blow job he deserved, and go ahead and take his cock into my mouth after we had that short exchange revealing some pretty dramatic declarations on both our parts. I was well aware of the fact that I lacked experience with such a matter and I greatly battled that part inside of me that was afraid that I wasn't going to be able to give Edward the pleasure that I wanted him to have. I wanted to satisfy him with my mouth in the same way he satisfied me; however, I wasn't so sure I could accomplish it.

The inner goddess, whom Edward had thoroughly awakened, and was the reason I had any sexual self-confidence whatsoever, was the encouraging voice.

The two parts inside of me warred with one another, battling for control. It reminded me a lot of cartoons where you see an angel and a devil whispering in either ear of the character, trying to push it to do their bidding. As much as I wanted to give in to the part of me that lacked self-confidence, I listened to my inner goddess instead, mostly because I felt Edward deserved for me to at least try. So with a deep breath, I took Edward's impressive length into my mouth and proceeded to pour everything I could into that blow job.

Being under the sheets like I was, I couldn't really see Edward's face; therefore, I couldn't read his reaction to my oral skills. I had no way of knowing if he was actually taking pleasure in what I was doing for him. But, I kept doing what I was doing anyways.

Throughout the time I was sucking him off, I kept watching for other signs from him that he was enjoying it as much as I was, but surprisingly, Edward wasn't providing much feedback. His body had gone pretty rigid and he had stayed perfectly still, which could have been construed as a bad sign; however, I took it to mean that he was just taken by surprise. There weren't any sounds coming from his lips at all, which was strange since he had been fairly vocal during all our other encounters, even if the noises were only a series of grunts, growls, or incoherent mumblings. His lack of response was seriously making my confidence wane, and I had half a mind to completely stop and apologize for not being able to give him good head; however, there was that darn inner goddess side within me that told me to ignore Edward's lack of response and urged me to keep going, and so that's what I did.

_After all, Jacob had no complaints, when I was still able to do such a thing to him, once I had figured out what I was doing._

Much to my delight, after a little while, Edward began gently thrusting his cock into my mouth. It signaled to me that he might be enjoying himself after all and boosted my deflating confidence. I took him deeper and began to suck and lick his length more vigorously, after adding a few strokes of my hand, and cupping his balls, it didn't take him long to come forcefully into my mouth. After I swallowed and cleaned up with my fingers, I looked upon him shyly, not certain if I should've done what I did or had succeeded in maximizing his pleasure.

Judging from his practically speechless reaction, I figured that I had done an adequate enough job with my oral skills. I internally gave myself a fist pump and a smug smile graced my face. I was still a bit confused as to why Edward wasn't really saying much of anything. I tried and failed to engage him in some conversation; he obviously wasn't paying any attention to my nervous ramblings, but instead had a plan all of his own.

He was worshiping every part of me, as he tenderly kissed everywhere, filling me with anticipation as to what was to come next. Admittedly, while I'd enjoyed the attention he lavished on me, I was impatient, extremely wanton, and ready for him to be inside me once again. After all, this was what I had been waiting for all day. I couldn't quite understand how he was able to keep resisting. He definitely had more willpower than I. I understood what he meant by this thing between us not being all about sex, because even I sensed the deeper connection between us, but I certainly didn't mind the perk of having extremely gratifying sex on a constant basis. I didn't think we needed to resist the pleasure of our amazing sexual chemistry in order to prove that there was more between us. We both already knew there was more; we both felt and said as much.

_Of course, that was just the inner goddess, completely addicted to Edward's cock, part of me that was talking._

Once the orgasms started coming, my brain, as usual, turned to mush, and any coherent thoughts quickly floated away. I gave myself completely over to just feeling the wonderful sensations pulsing throughout my body and riding out the waves of pleasure that engulfed me after each time he pushed me over the edge. He hadn't even been inside of me yet and I was already completely blissed out. I'm sure I must've had some sort of goofy grin on my face, but I couldn't help it. It was amazing to me that this one man, whom I still hardly knew, was so adept at getting my body to soar to new heights; it was as if he was the one I had known most of my life.

After making slow, sweet, sensuous love once more, all of me celebrating that I finally got him inside of me again, then Edward and I recognizing how exhausted we both were, we fell into sleep wrapped up in each other's arms. I wouldn't have wanted to fall asleep any other way.

My initial dreams were filled of doing just that, falling asleep and waking up to Edward beside me each and every day. I could see myself content and happy with him, riding on his motorcycle and being free, me having a lucrative writing career, my writing based on our many adventures together, and then later him hard at work with business dealings, since he had told me that was his career path. I could see us moving to suburbia and raising a family. We wouldn't be extremely rich, but we'd be well off, and always have an overwhelming amount of love. I saw Edward fitting in nicely with my family and my best friends. All of it played like movie clips in my mind-so visual, so tangible, almost very real. They were visions of a future I wanted, and even in my sleep, I bet I smiled at those thoughts dancing around in my head.

That was until my traitorous mind turned those warm and fuzzy dreams into a nightmare once thoughts of Jacob crept back into my head. After a few disturbing visions, I awoke with a start, feeling the dampness of sweat on my forehead. Edward and I had been spooning and I shifted slightly amidst his tight embrace to be able to see if I had disturbed him. Thankfully, he was still fast asleep, oblivious to my abrupt awakening because of the nightmare.

The room was very dark, except for the minute glow of light seeping through the windows from outside street lamps. I figured it must've been some time in the middle of the night, although I hadn't realized how truly late it was until I took a glance at the digital clock on the nightstand-3 AM.

_It was official. Edward and I were complete animals that were so insatiable for one another that we drove our bodies completely weary. Why else would we both have wasted the day away doing nothing but having sex and sleeping?_

It was a bit daunting to think that I had slept that long. I had never slept that long in what seemed like forever. I was lucky to even accumulate twelve plus hours of sleep in a week's time of late. I guess my body really needed the rest and it finally was able to get it. I realized that it wasn't just the sexual activities with Edward that made my body tired, it had also been all the stress from the deteriorating relationship with Jacob, and the strain I had put my body through with continuing to work, write, and keep up with my studies on little to no sleep these past couple of months. It was a wonder how I still remained pretty functional all this time.

It occurred to me that it had been a full day since I'd run away from Forks and all my problems there. I hadn't even turned on my phone again since talking with Charlie back at the convenience store. I was suddenly very curious to see if Jacob had continued to wage his campaign to woo me back and talk with him. I also wondered if Charlie tried to contact me again to update me on how things were going where Jacob was concerned.

I was supposed to figure out where I was going from here. I actually already knew. I wanted to be with Edward. I wanted to stay with Edward and would love nothing more than for us to just hide away here together for as long as possible. Of course, I knew that our little bubble we created here together wouldn't last forever. Edward was headed somewhere and eventually he needed to get where he was going and I had to go tackle my problems in Forks, then eventually get myself to New York to Sarah Lawrence College and fulfill my plans of becoming a writer. It pained me to think about us parting ways, but I couldn't help but hope that there was a possibility for us to continue to be together somehow, some way.

Edward and I definitely needed to talk more. There were many things we needed to discuss if our recent declarations were anything to go by and were to hold any weight. I took another glance at Edward's beautiful sleeping form and bit my lower lip; a discussion of our immediate futures wasn't necessarily something I was looking forward to. I knew I would risk losing Edward and our possible future together beyond our time here in this hotel room with the things I needed to say. I hoped that when I finally explain about Jacob, Edward wouldn't hold it against me. Technically, I was already done with Jacob before I even slept with him. In a way, I knew I was done with Jacob the moment I had walked out the door yesterday. I just hadn't made it official with Jacob yet.

I took a glance at my purse atop the dresser directly across the foot of the bed which held my phone, debating on whether I should let some of the outside world back in. Curiosity got the best of me and I just had to find out if there was any more word from Forks. I knew I had avoided dealing with Forks, Jacob, and our fathers long enough, and if I was going to be staying here in this little cocoon with Edward a bit longer, I needed to have some idea of what was going to be waiting for me when I did return to Forks to straighten everything out.

Ever so gently, so as not to disturb Edward, I slipped out of his tight embrace and out of bed. I picked up my discarded hotel robe that was on the floor and put it on, then quietly tiptoed to my purse, retrieved my phone, and again tiptoed into the bathroom where I could have some privacy and not disrupt Edward's sleep in any way. I turned on only the lights above the vanity in the bathroom, not wanting the harsh light to flood out into the main area of the room and possibly stir Edward from sleep. Even the dim brightness of the vanity lights was too much for my eyes and I squinted until they were able to adjust.

I sat myself down on the floor, leaning my back on the tub, and proceeded to turn my phone on. I half-expected it to start vibrating in my hands once it powered up, thinking that there would still be someone trying in vain to get a hold of me, even at this ungodly hour. I was glad that I had thought to turn off all the ring tones before. Fortunately, there had been no one that persistent in trying to contact me, but I did have a ton more missed texts and my voice mailbox was full.

_Well, like I didn't expect that to happen._

I decided to tackle reading the texts first. I scrolled past the ones from the time I fled and deleted them, still not bothering to read them, and moved to the more recent ones. As expected, there were many from Jacob and our friends, or more like his friends from Forks. I deleted all of the texts from his friends, not wanting to deal with anything they had to say, except for the two that came from Seth, who I was the closest with. I smiled when I read them:

**B, just cking 2 C if u r ok? **and** Call me if u need 2, ok. U know me, no hassles.**

I knew that of all the people in Jacob's circle, Seth would be the only one who wouldn't be hassling me about my actions. He was a true friend of mine that genuinely cared for mine and Jacob's individual well-beings. He made no judgments about the fights Jacob and I had. He would just be there to listen and offer his shoulder to cry on if need be. He also didn't take sides between Jacob and I, nor did he try to offer advice unless he was asked his opinion, and only intervened when he felt it was absolutely necessary.

The other friends, while I had hung out with them, were really wholly Jacob's friends, and I never felt like I fully fit in with them. I knew I was only included because I was with Jacob; otherwise, we would never run in the same circle. I could never shake the feeling that some of them, because I wasn't of their Quielleute heritage, didn't like me all that much and were judgmental of how I handled things in my relationship with Jacob. They never treated me nor approached the situations with me and Jacob in the same ways that Seth did, and that's why I didn't want to hear from them.

Seth was the only one that I felt comfortable enough to hang out with without Jacob's presence, and we'd done just that; more so lately because of my problems with Jacob. I texted Seth back stating that I was okay, I was just taking time out to decompress after the fight and think, and that I'd call him soon, but to please keep that I contacted him between us, which I knew he would, then I made a mental note to not forget to give him a call later.

I also found texts from my best friends, Rose and Alice, wondering what the hell was going on. I guessed that either my father or Jacob had contacted them, either looking for me, because it was logical that I'd be headed in their direction, or they just wanted to let them know so that they could check up on me, knowing that I wouldn't be ignoring them. I made another mental note to call them later as well and explain what's been happening. I didn't want them to worry unnecessarily. I'd have to decide whether to tell them about Edward now or later, since neither one of us kept secrets from one another. I knew I would confide in them eventually. Although, telling them about Edward now and how we're cavorting around like we are, I ran the risk of them thinking I went batshit crazy since it was so unlike me, have them fly their pretty, little behinds here as soon as possible, and physically drag me out of this hotel room. The situation between Edward and I was a delicate one and I had to find an equally delicate way to tell my best friends.

I quickly glossed over a few texts that Jacob had sent, the earlier ones basically stating the same things over and over. As the day had worn on, his texts became less about pleading for me to come to my senses and come back and talk to him, to more pleading that I just hear out what he had to say. The very last text I received from him stated simply:

**B, Hope u heard my latest voice mail. I meant every word.**

That last text certainly piqued my curiosity, so from the texts, I moved on to scanning the various voice mails I received. Again, I deleted the messages from people I didn't need nor want to hear from. I listened to a couple of increasingly frantic messages from both Alice and Rosalie, quietly laughing as they both theorized, in their last messages, that the reason I hadn't called yet was that I was passed out in my car on the side of the road somewhere between Forks and Nowheresville, en route to visit them in California. I then listened to a couple of soothing and supportive messages from Charlie, who still didn't like me being away like this, but hoped I was safe and that I'd call to confirm I was fine soon, so that he wouldn't have to send out a search party, and asked that I return home, pleading that I don't stay away for too long since there were issues that needed resolving and the sooner the better. I saved Jacob's voice mails for last and skipped and deleted all except for the last one he had left. I took a deep breath before allowing it to play, then listened with mild anticipation.

Jacob was definitely sobbing when he left the message. He sounded lonely, desperate, and needy. He apologized profusely and accepted blame all on his own for our latest tiff. He said he understands now what had been going wrong between us, his part in it, and was confident that we could work things out. He promised that he'd change and that we can talk about my writing career and going to New York without demeaning it in any way or trying to prevent it from happening. He then pleaded for me to just return and come back to him, and that he knows everything will be all right. I just had to give him the chance.

Jacob's heartfelt message drove me to tears. As much as I tried to fight back the emotion, I couldn't, and so there I sat trying to sob quietly into the sleeve of my robe. My tears had nothing to do with Edward, or my decision to be with him now, or wanting a future with him. I didn't regret being with Edward, or anything that we had done, nor did I regret falling in love with him. My sudden outpour of tears had more to do with the fact that I already knew, despite Jacob's words, that it hadn't made a difference in my mind-Jacob and I were over. Jacob could say whatever, could plea for us to work things out, and could change, but it still wouldn't have any impact on my choice. As much as my heart ached for him, I wasn't going back to a life with him, no matter what.

Even if a future with Edward was uncertain, he'd still always be my choice. I had realized that even though I had just met Edward, I already had more depth of feeling for him than I had for Jacob, and that was just unfair to Jacob. Jacob deserved to be set free and find someone that genuinely had the same depth of feeling for him like I have for Edward. My tears was just my heart having sympathy for Jacob and knowing the difficult task of breaking his heart was ahead for me. Jacob didn't know it yet, but he'd already lost me long ago, and nothing he could say or do now would change that. Even if my future wasn't really meant to be with Edward, I knew there was a bigger, better life in store for me than being with Jacob or back in Forks.

After a spell, I composed myself, thankful that my crying hadn't been loud enough to filter to the main room and disturb Edward. He was still sleeping soundly. My heart felt heavy because of what laid ahead with Jacob, but it also felt light and overjoyed that I had a definite path now that I wanted to work towards.

I picked myself up and decided to take a shower. I smelled like sex and I could start to feel the ache from the latest round of mattress mambo with Edward creeping into my muscles. I disrobed, placed my cell phone on the counter, and turned on the water. After I got it to the right temperature, I stepped in, relishing the spray of the hot water on my sore body. Granted it wasn't the same as the wonderful bath that Edward had drawn up for me yesterday, it was going to have to do.

A chance peek out of the curtain drew my eye to the little shelf that housed the towels, where there was exactly one fresh, little towelette left. I realized then that Edward and I hadn't left the room at all yesterday and prevented housekeeping from coming in to replenish the supplies and tidy up the room. I'd have to broach the topic with Edward of us leaving the room for the day, if only to allow housekeeping to do their job, since we definitely needed new towels and the sheets replaced.

We could possibly go shopping, since I didn't have any more extra clothes with me. I couldn't very well keep washing and re-wearing the two pieces of underwear I did have and my same clothes, especially if I was going to be staying here with Edward a little longer. Edward must need some stuff too, since I don't think he could've packed very much in that little backpack of his. We both hadn't exactly planned on being holed up in a hotel room for too long; however, that was what I really wanted to do. Being here with Edward was like an oasis for me. We were in our own little bubble and I wouldn't have minded shutting out the outside world much longer.

I was lost in thought, thinking about going out on the town with Edward and topics of conversation I wanted to have with him to get to know him even better, when I felt a set of strong arms snake around my waist from behind and lips giving me delicious pecks where my neck and shoulder met. I suppose that was Edward's preferred way to greet me, which was just fine by me. I also felt Edward's cock, hard and ready, press on my lower back as he pulled me closer to him. I turned around in his arms and was greeted by Edward's very sexy smirk, which in turn caused me to smile, before I gave him a good morning kiss. Morning breath be damned, but it seemed neither of us minded. All the heaviness of earlier melted away, as we both stood under the spray, relishing being in each other's arms, and poured everything we had into the searing kiss.

"Hmm...Bella...what a nice way to wake up each morning. However, do you know that you have this very bad habit?" He asked after our mouths broke apart, both of us breathless.

"Oh?" I asked, suddenly perturbed.

"Yes. You have this bad habit of leaving me alone in bed. I don't like waking up with you not by my side," Edward complained. "Call me a wimp, but I've grown rather attached my lady."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I hadn't realized. But is it my fault that I keep waking up before you, sleepyhead?" I asked jokingly.

"Hey now, has it occurred to you that I'm completely exhausted? For godsakes, woman, I'm just a man, not a machine. First of all, I drove all the way to Seattle from Portland straight, without even really stopping to rest. Then I hitchhiked quite a ways before you, my dear, saved my ass and my very weary legs. Then I've spent nearly all of the past 24 hours having the most incredible sex ever in my life with your hot, insatiable, self, and if I may point out, I've done most of the work. In case you didn't realize, keeping you cumming does take work on my part. I've had my fair share of exertion," he stated, as I gasped at his words.

He then gave me his patented panty-combusting smirk, and well, again if I had panties on, they would most certainly have disintegrated, before continuing, "Not to mention, like I told you before, I hadn't been getting much sleep of late. I'm guessing that my sleep debt has caught up to me as well. But, y'know, that's not even the point. My point is that even if you wake first, you could always just stay with me, or I'm not opposed to you waking me up, no matter how tired I am. I really won't mind. I can think of lots of ways for you to rouse me." With that he wagged his eyebrows and had a very mischievous expression on his face, causing me to giggle. I knew exactly what was on his mind and could imagine exactly all the ways he wanted me to wake him up.

By this time, Edward was shampooing my hair and massaging my scalp expertly, and I couldn't help but let a moan escape because of the wonderful feel of what he was doing. I felt his cock twitch at the sound of my moan, and again, I internally fist-pumped, enjoying the effect I had on him. Even though the effect I had on him had been validated many times over, it was still a joy to me each and every time to discover it happening, because I still could hardly believe that a man like Edward wanted me.

"Well, now I know for next time," I managed to respond, despite a lusty fog threatening to overtake me.

"Good," he said as he finished shampooing my hair, planting a kiss to my temple, before he began to dip my head back under the shower spray, washing away the suds. "I hope it doesn't happen again. I'd really like to wake in your arms for once. But may I ask why you are even up at this ungodly time? The sun's hasn't even risen yet. I would think that you'd be just as exhausted as I am. Or are you always such an early riser?"

"I don't really know," I lied smoothly, not wanting to divulge any information on my nightmare. "An early riser? Pfft...not if I can help it, but it may have something to do with how early we actually went to bed. We were only supposed to take a nap, but I guess we can't be blamed for letting it run longer, since we apparently have run ourselves ragged. I honestly feel just as tired as you, but I suppose I just can't sleep for too long. I just fell out of sleep and was wide awake, and no matter how I tried to keep snuggling up to you and go back to sleep, I just couldn't. So, I decided to get up and take a shower. I smelled like sex and felt all icky, plus, of course, I was sore. I didn't wanna wake you, so I apologize if I ended up disturbing you anyways, and I'm also sorry for my bad habit."

"No apology needed, baby. I was just stating how I felt. I woke up and I reached for you, but I realized that you weren't there. It wasn't any wonder that the bed felt cold, all of your warmth was gone," Edward responded, as he gently but vigorously moved to soaping my body.

"Hmm...well, I was just here. Glad you decided to join me, seeing as you're doing an amazing job getting me clean," I said with a giggle, as his slick hands hit the particularly ticklish spot at my armpit. "Thank you. You always know how to take good care of me. This feels incredible...you're incredible." Edward smiled at the compliment and continued about his task.

Edward really was doing a good job of taking care of me. I hadn't asked or even expected to be bathed, but Edward took it upon himself. Not only did his hands feel great as they roamed throughout my body, the feel of his slick hands on my slick skin leaving goosebumps in its wake, but it felt really nice to be cared for and looked after like this. Edward had done nothing but lavish me with attention and make me feel special. A girl could really get used to such wonderful treatment.

Suddenly, as if a light bulb went off in my head, the impact of some of Edward's earlier words hit me. I had overlooked it, but now what he had said started ringing through my head.

"Wait, Edward..." and he paused lathering my back. "Did I just hear what I think I heard?"

"What would that be?" He asked.

"You told me not to leave you alone in bed again and that you'd really like to wake in my arms for once."

"Yes. And so?"

"Well, that means that... you plan on having more mornings waking up with me?" Making it sound more of a question than a statement.

"Why, yes, of course, I'm kind of counting on it, or at least I am hoping for it. I could picture it happening in the foreseeable future. I really am enjoying my time being with you, and I really can't think of a better morning than waking up with you by my side," he proclaimed quite honestly, and again his words caused my cheeks to flame. "Bella, I'm gonna admit something to you and hopefully you won't think less of me," Edward reluctantly continued.

"What is it?"

"I wasn't kidding when I said that I've grown rather attached. I don't wanna frighten you off, but the thought of not seeing your beautiful face each morning just about kills me. Y'know, these past couple of mornings, it truly scared me to wake up and find you weren't beside me. I was truly left with a terrible feeling. I know that a man is supposed to be strong emotionally, but the thought just makes me weak-kneed. I'm being completely honest here. If that makes me a wuss and less of a man, then so be it, but I think you should know."

"Really?" Was all that I could say. What was I supposed to say to those words?

"Yeah, well...these last couple of days, when I initially woke and you weren't beside me, the first thought that had crept into my mind was that you'd left. For whatever reason, either you came to your senses about what transpired between us, or you just decided it was more important to get to where you were originally going, you were gone and left me behind. You can hardly blame me. After all, there's really nothing holding you down to this hotel...to me," Edward's voice got very low and I could see a grimace as if he was in pain formed on his face, before he quickly composed himself and continued, "Anyways, it made me feel like our time together was nothing more than a fanciful fling. It hurt and I really mean that it hurt. That's not how I see us, you know. But, then I realize that you're still here with me after all and you can't imagine how much of a relief it was the second I realized that you haven't gone," Edward stated with so much sincerity in his voice. "And with that relief comes the fact that I really don't want to go without seeing your beautiful face every morning."

The air was thick with emotion. I was full of emotion, threatening to erupt into tears that I didn't want to shed, because of another beautiful declaration from him. I needed to return some lightness into the conversation.

"So I guess if I just stepped out to the diner to get us some food, you'd freak out, huh?"

"Oh jeez, I'm glad you haven't thought of doing that, yet. I really would be frantic," he exclaimed, feigning dramatics, but being completely honest at the same time.

"Good to know," I responded.

"Bella...forgive me if I'm being presumptuous, but the way you glossed over what I had said earlier and considering what you told me last night, well, I just assumed you sorta felt the same way. Was I wrong? It'll really be nice to know if you'd like many more mornings with me. Maybe put my fear to rest?" He asked, a look of both nervousness and eager anticipation for the answer in his eyes.

Edward resumed his lathering of soap on my body. Having finished with my back and the swells of my butt, he'd worked his way to the front, and was now doing an excellent job of massaging my breasts with soap in the guise of getting them thoroughly cleaned. My insatiable desire for him was making itself known, and I had to stomp it down with all the control I could muster. It was pretty difficult; however, Edward and I were talking, we were getting somewhere, and I couldn't have myself lose progress by jumping his bones, as much as I really wanted to.

I_ swear! If Edward didn't have some super control over his desires, we'd just waste the days away just rolling around in the sheets._

"Actually," I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from moaning as he worked his expert hands down my torso. "That was the exact subject I had been thinking about earlier. There are some things we need to talk about."

"So, let's talk. I'm listening," Edward said in earnest, now looking up at me from below my waist. He was getting ready to wash my most intimate parts and I couldn't help but blush once more.

I reflexively crossed my legs, still feeling a bit shy, despite all that Edward and I had already experienced together. It was silliness, but I just couldn't help myself. The insecure side of me that felt undeserving of such a man like Edward had made a re-appearance. Edward smiled sweetly up at me then chuckled to himself. He waited patiently as he gently tried to coax my legs to part, and when I finally caved, he went about the task of cleansing me down there.

With him touching my sex like he was, I was rapidly losing my focus. That burning desire I was desperately trying to suppress was starting to bubble up to the surface again, but I knew I needed to push the feeling down and muddle through in order for Edward and I to continue to talk.

"Edward...before I go on, maybe you should finish what you're doing first. I, um, am having trouble concentrating while you're working your magic hands like that down there," and then a moan did unwillingly escape my lips, causing Edward's hands to fumble and drop the soap.

With the utmost haste, he moved on from my sex and onto soaping both my legs, feet, and toes, finally placing the soap back in the soap dish and bringing himself back up to standing. Before we began to talk again, he guided me under the spray so that I could rinse off.

"You were saying?"

He was getting ready to wash himself, but I quickly grabbed the shampoo from him. I figured that I should return the favor. I squirted some shampoo onto my palm then tugged his head down to my level and began working my fingers through his hair like he did mine. He wordlessly complied, flashing me an appreciative smile.

It was another one of those smiles capable of ruining panties. If I planned to be spending more time with Edward, I would need to have a good stock of panties, as he had this great ability to either get them all wet or have them disintegrate with just that smile of his.

I shook myself out from thoughts of panties and continued, "Well, I believe we were talking about our immediate, foreseeable plans?"

"Mmm...hmm...you were about to tell me that you'd like to spend a lot more mornings with me as well," he uttered playfully, but I could tell that there was also a lot of hope in his voice.

"Hey, did you say you drove straight from Portland? As in Oregon?" I inquired, remembering that little tidbit of information.

"Yup, Oregon. So, as you can see, I traveled fairly far. Uh, what does that have anything to do with mornings with you?" Edward asked, as he now stood under the spray to rinse the suds from his hair. As soon as the shampoo was thoroughly rinsed out, I began to work in the conditioner, garnering a nice moan of appreciation from him.

"Is your life in Portland? Do you have your family there?" I continued to inquire further.

"Hmm...how do you expect me to concentrate on talking when you're massaging my scalp like that? It feels so good...relaxing. You could very well just lull me back to sleep," he declared, followed by some more soft moans of satisfaction. I guess I had been over-conditioning his hair.

We both chuckled together before I apologized, "Oops, sorry. I just didn't realize."

"Either you think my hair needs to be softer or you just enjoy conditioning," Edward chuckled some more. "But, for whichever reason, my now very soft and shiny locks thank you." He finished with a bow, and we both chortled again.

"Well, not that your hair needed anything. I happen to like your hair as it is, but your coif is welcome. I can't wait to run my fingers through it again when it's dry. Anyways, I was just engrossed," I explained.

"Engrossed?" Edward asked incredulous. "We haven't really discussed anything of importance yet, and you still haven't answered my original question. Do I even want to hear the answer? You seem to be skirting it."

"No, not trying to skirt it," I proclaimed honestly, as I made to grab the soap, which he beat me to instead.

"Uh, I think you should let me go ahead and soap myself. You seem to have the propensity to get distracted," he chuckled and I blushed, because that was the truth. "I hope you don't take offense by that. It's just that the water is starting to get cold and I'd rather not have us freezing in here. Plus, if you get your hot, little hands anywhere near my cock, I'm afraid we won't be talking any more." Edward then went about the task of soaping himself.

"Oh, is that a threat?" I started to say.

"Nope. Pretty much a guarantee. Your hands on my length will lead to nothing but me slamming you up against the shower wall and pounding into you like there's no tomorrow," he said matter-of-factly.

"And that would be a bad thing?"

* * *

**End A/N:** I can't believe that during my last update, I completely forgot about the upcoming Mother's Day and forgot to greet those of my readers that are mothers! Heck, I am a mom, myself! That was a big *facepalm* move. I think the pregnancy scatterbrain hormones are still present—tee hee! Either that, or its the sleep deprivation. Regardless, a BELATED HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY to all of you wonderful fellow mommies out there! I hope your kids made you feel loved and special that day! Mine did!

Chapter 14 teaser:

_Holy Shit! My girl! I loved the sound of that! Never mind that I had literally just gotten out of a relationship._


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Everything related to the Twilight saga is the property of Stephanie Meyer. Summit Entertainment owns all the rights to the Twi saga films. I only own writing this story, plot lines and all. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N:** Whew! Finally updating again! I'm so sorry for the delay! RL for beta and I are crazily busy right now, but we're still trying. Then there was sort of a mishap in that this chapter went sort of missing for a few days. I swore I sent to her, even had proof of the email, but she never actually did receive it, so it got skipped in the beta cue. Then we could've sworn she beta'ed this chapter and I got it back, but that again actually didn't happen—a phantom chapter * cue Twilight zone music * So, a whole restart again with this one, leading to more of a delay.

To make it up to you readers, I'm giving you Chapter 15 too, okay. Hopefully, that'll make things better. Not to mention an update also on my other two WIP's, _Alice's Playboy Brothers_ and _How Did I Fall In Love With You. _If you're also reading those, it'll be like Christmas_._ How's that? All while I'm feeling sick too—hah, upping the ante here.

BTW, have you seen the beautiful banner made for this story, created by the wonderfully talented Mehek 18? The link is on my profile. She created just the banner I wanted. Tell her thank you, if you feel the same way.

Anyways, per usual, much love and gratitude to the wonderful Cheermom for her beta and pre- reading duties. We've taken steps to ensure that another phantom chappie doesn't happen again.

Oh, and Happy Father's Day—for the dad of my kids, my own dad, and to all the other fathers I know, as well as to all the dads in your lives, readers!

**I'M RUSTY AT REPLYING TO REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY**

**SO LEAVE ME SOME**

**SO I CAN GET BACK INTO THE GROOVE OF IT**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

~Edward~

I was dreaming about Bella again when I reached over for her, wanting to hold onto her tight, then realized that she wasn't even beside me. Her side of the bed had already turned cold, meaning that she had left it a while ago. Just like yesterday, the last time I awoke like this, my mind instantly thought that Bella had fled, and I couldn't bear the thought. I didn't want to immediately open my eyes to confirm her absence. My heart thumped loudly in my chest as I tried to hone my other senses to help me seek out her presence and counteract the fear inside that she had left me behind. The sound of running water registered in my ears and I exhaled the breath that I had been holding in relief. Bella was still here with me. She hadn't left me after all. She was only in the shower.

_Thank my lucky stars! I wouldn't know what I would do if I found that she was truly gone._

I stretched my weary and aching limbs and pulled myself out of bed, despite my sore muscles protesting. I stretched some more, willing my tiredness to float away. It was fairly dark outside, confirming to me that dawn had not yet broken; however, I thought it was late evening. I shook my head in disbelief when a glance at the clock on the nightstand told me it was already a quarter past four in the morning. I was amazed at how much time Bella and I let get away from us. We were only supposed to have a nap.

I suppose it was fairly understandable. With the amount of rigorous activity we had both put our bodies through of late, we needed rest. Never had I had such an insatiable, primal desire for someone that I would engage in such a marathon of sexual activity, and I would bet money that this was a first for Bella as well. While it was all great and amazing, the only drawback was that Bella and I were working our bodies hard. On the upside, I had the most restful sleep I'd had in what's felt like months, sleeping beside Bella, and there was really nothing compared to falling asleep with her in my arms. It all felt so right.

It astounded me that Bella was actually even up at this ungodly hour. I would've thought that she would've slept in much longer, at least till the sun rose, considering we had already overshot the nap. Truth be told, I could've used more sleep, if it weren't for the fact that Bella was once again gone from our bed. However, there was no way I was giving up an opportunity to shower with my beauty, no matter how tired I was.

I padded across the room and into the bathroom. I quietly pulled back the shower curtain, just enough for me to be able to step inside. Bella had her back turned to me and I paused a moment to take in the lovely view. She was lost in thought and probably didn't know I was there with her until I wrapped my arms around her and planted kisses at the junction of her neck and shoulder.

I wondered if Bella being lost in thought had anything to do with her cell phone that was laying on the counter. I knew that she had to have used it if it was now sitting out there. I was certain that there were people beyond the bubble we had created in this hotel room who must've been starting to inquire about her whereabouts. I, myself, needed to check in with my family again before they started needlessly worrying. I made a mental note to charge my phone as soon as possible.

Bella and I were so wrapped up in each other that we had basically shut the rest of the world out these past 36 hours or so. We would both probably be answering for that later. However, I wouldn't change anything for the world. I actually thought extensively about having many more days being with her like this; furthermore, many more mornings waking up to her beautiful face.

However, as much as I enjoyed being holed up in this hotel room with Bella, I knew that there was an outside world that we wouldn't be able to ignore forever. We would both only be able to escape for so long. We both had lives and plans that we needed to get back to at some point. It was a huge elephant in the room and would have to be addressed eventually. I felt a pang in my chest at the thought of Bella leaving and I being without her. I didn't even want to consider the possibility.

_Damn! That cell phone was going to bring us back into reality sooner than I'd like._

I decided that I didn't want to focus on all that now. I was just going to enjoy this shower with Bella and live in the moment. If my time with Bella was going to be limited, then I was damn well going to enjoy every second of it.

Showering with Bella was yet another fantasy I could tick off as done in the ever-growing list of fantasies of Bella that was in my head. As fast as I could tick off a fantasy, new ones would come into mind, which just went to prove how much I wanted to share and experience with Bella.

As I quietly stepped in and wrapped my arms around her, I relished the feel of her in my arms. It felt so natural holding her like this and she fit perfectly into my embrace. The feel of the hot water cascading down onto my sore body was also very soothing, and I couldn't have been happier to spend the morning like this. Bella turned in my arms and I gave her a smirk to show how perfectly happy and content I was. She rewarded me with a smile that lit up the room and a searing kiss. It didn't even phase me that I had yet to brush my teeth and may have had morning breath, and regardless if Bella had a fresh mouth or not, her mouth always tasted sweet to me.

Of course, as per the usual, my dick was already standing attention, harder than just from morning wood, because my length thought that it was Mr. Super Wondercock and was ready to envelop himself inside Bella's heat again. Just the mere thought of Bella had it gearing up for action. I, on the other hand, knew better. My cock, though, was rapidly starting to gain all control of my brain, trying to push me into a lusty haze, where I knew that once that happened, I was just going to give in to the driving need to pound Mr. Super Wondercock into Bella. Again, that was no way to conduct myself, especially when I was determined to show her that I cared more about her than the amazing sex we were having.

I decided to call her out on always leaving me alone in the bed when she woke, hoping that it would prove a good distraction from the lust that kept clouding my head. It was good for us to talk more and it would make an excellent segue into discussing what the immediate future held for us and how I wanted her to stay with me.

The discussion quickly turned into me recounting our previous exhaustive sexual activities in my defense, because she had to go and rib me that I was such a sleepyhead, which, of course, did nothing to tame Mr. Super Wondercock. In an effort to keep conversation going, I needed to keep busy and so I thought to bathe my girl.

_Holy Shit! My girl! I loved the sound of that! Never mind that I had just literally gotten out of a relationship._

I grabbed the shampoo and began to work the shampoo into her mahogany locks and gently massage her scalp in the process. When I was through with the shampoo and conditioner, I grabbed the soap, got my hands good and lathered, and began to wash the rest of her body. It wasn't as if putting my hands all over Bella was going to help my situation any, but it did help to distract me somewhat. I had to focus on the task at hand; keeping my desire for her at bay. It also was another little way for me to show her how much I already cared about her.

From the sound of her moans, she seemed to be enjoying me washing her like I was. It made me quite happy and smug. This was another first for me, being able to be in the shower with a beautiful woman and just concentrate on the talking and the bathing. Usually, showering together was just a means to have hot, wet sex in order to change things up in the bedroom, and apart from the sounds of ecstasy, there was never much more vocalizing involved.

As we talked, I got the confidence to be honest with her about all that I felt. I basically told her that if I could, I wanted to spend many mornings waking up to her. I seemed to be all about making dramatic declarations to her. Why stop now? I even asked her in a roundabout way if she felt the exact same way about me, but she seemed to be skirting giving me a direct answer, although she did want to talk about the foreseeable future. I made no qualms about what I wanted, but she, on the other hand, had yet to tell me anything really about how she felt or anything that would ease my mind that she wasn't going to run like I feared; although she had told me yesterday that she had also felt our instant, strong connection and it wasn't all about sex for her as well. At least that was something to build upon.

I was quite proud of myself that I kept myself in line and resisted the urge to take her again, despite how tempting she was. I had almost lost it when I finally got around to washing her sex. It was why I had mostly saved her most intimate part for last, because I wanted to make sure that I was sufficiently in control with my insatiable desire for her before I began to wash her there. Her center was like the Garden of Eden for me and of course, Mr. Super Wondercock was no help in the self-control department.

I could tell that her body was reacting to me, and normally I would've taken full advantage of that, but I was planning on being a good boy. This was a test of resolve for me as well.

Although, I wouldn't have changed anything for the world last night, it occurred to me that I utterly failed in the self-control department. Here I had been resisting her throughout most of the day, and had let her down gently a couple of times. Bella may not have had any self-preservation in her, but I certainly did for the both of us. I didn't falter during bath time nor through the naked picnic, but all it took was for her to give me an absolutely award-worthy and mind-blowing blow job and all my sexual defenses went down.

_Of course, no man on earth could hardly blame me for my actions._

At least I had taken the time to worship every inch of her. Hopefully, it was enough to prove to her that I cared for her beyond this insane sexual attraction, even though my actions weren't necessarily coinciding with my words.

I knew in my mind and my heart and I had fallen hard and fast for Bella. I wanted her in my life. In fact, I could no longer imagine a life without her in it. I didn't want to go back to a time when we were strangers.

However, I wasn't a fool. I knew that we couldn't base a relationship on anything we had now. What we had currently was mutual attraction, insane sexual chemistry leading to being a good match in the bedroom, and a few common interests. I knew that I could live with her well enough, but apart from some basics, we still didn't know one another too well apart from those generalities. Heck, I still didn't even know her last name, or anything about her family, or even where she came running from. We definitely needed to know more about each other.

I had told her a little about my family, but she didn't even know the crux of the story. I hadn't yet told her I was a Cullen, which may or not sound familiar to her, but I'm sure if I mentioned the name of the largest international bookstore chain then bells would start ringing for sure. That may or not change things. Having the Cullen last name made me wary of people and their motives. I'd had my fair share of women only interested in me because of my last name and the wealth and prestige attached to it, and that's why I am not quite forthcoming with my last name whenever I meet new people. It was something my siblings and I has have had to deal with most of our lives, although not so much my sisters, since they were adopted and kept their original family name, Denali. However, once it was known that they're adoptive parents were Carlisle and Esme Cullen, then that's when trouble would brew.

I still had yet to tell Bella about Lauren, and it wasn't a conversation I was looking forward to. I didn't want Bella to think ill of me after she finds out that I immediately jumped into bed with her not even 24 hours after leaving Lauren behind. I figured that conversation could wait a little longer to happen; maybe give myself a day or two to make Bella completely comfortable with me before I explain things about Lauren, and hopefully she doesn't run screaming into the hills once I divulge to her everything. At least, I'd have spent more time with her then before I could completely lose her-better than nothing at all. The mere thought of Bella walking away from me after finding out about Lauren made my heart pound a bit faster. I briefly closed my eyes to shake the thought from my mind.

I was determined to keep up the conversation and spend the rest of today having us get to know one another fully, that way we'd both know where we'd go from here. If she was determined to move on from our little fling after she knew certain things about me, then so be it. But, I'll be damned if I wasn't going to fight for us to stay together. I needed her with me. It wasn't going to be easy to resist her today, being that she was such a sexual tease, whether she was aware of it or not, but I had to keep telling myself that there was plenty of time for all that later.

It was time to get down to the business of getting to know Bella and showing her that my interest in her went beyond the sheets. It didn't matter what she was going to tell me about herself. I already knew that none of it would affect me wanting to be with her, but it was going to be helpful for me to know the woman of my dreams better, and I wouldn't feel like such a cad or a frightened little boy afraid that she was going to leave. I was going to start behaving like a proper suitor to Bella and like it or not, she'd have to get to know me also, so she can decide fully whether I was the one for her.

_Shit! I certainly hoped so!_

Against my better judgment, I let Bella start to wash me in return, and definitely tried to steer our talk away from anything sexual. No specific information had yet to be relayed and I got a feeling that maybe having a getting-to-know-you conversation would be best out of the shower. Just by the way she was massaging my scalp with her hands, while she was over-conditioning my hair, made it very difficult for me to keep focus. Her ministrations were absolutely distracting. Her focus wasn't entirely there either.

I knew then that if she put her hands on me anymore, I was going to lose it and just shove her against the wall and pound into her. That would be a very bad idea. Really, my dick was starting to think for me and it was the wrong head to be doing that. I told her matter-of-factly where my mind was heading, but, as usual she had to be a tease.

"And that would be a bad thing?" Bella smoothly inquired.

_Damn this woman! I wonder if she was saying shit like that on purpose or was she just too innocent to realize what words like that did to me._

"Yes, very bad, because it'll blow my whole plan to hell," I said.

"Oh, and what plan would that be exactly?" Bella asked.

"We were talking, remember?" I reminded her. "I really would like us to get to know one another better, which should be the plan for today. Maybe you can't tell me yet that you want to spend many more mornings with me because you don't know me well enough yet? I'm determined for you to get to know me and for me to win you over."

I finished soaping and rinsing off quickly, the water was really starting to grow cold, and had Bella get one last good spray from the remaining hot water, before shutting it off and leading her out of the shower. I grabbed the two hanging towels from the rack, noticing that we were badly in need of linen replenishing, judging from the depleted supply on the shelf, which made me think that breakfast and then an outing was in order. I had just the thing I wanted us to do today.

"Is that right? Okay, I like that plan a lot, but I too had a plan for today I wanted to discuss with you. But first, you didn't answer my question," Bella spoke as we dried ourselves off.

I finished first and wrapped the towel around my waist, then grabbed the robe she had left on the floor and dressed her with it. She gave me a smile of thanks and I could tell was eagerly anticipating an answer from me.

"Remind me, which question?" I asked as I stepped to the sink to begin brushing my teeth, while she ran the towel through her wet locks.

"You said you came from Portland. I asked if you were from there and if your family was there. When we had dinner the other night, you mentioned a little about your family but nothing too specific."

"Oh," I said with my mouth full of toothpaste. I held up a finger to ask her for a moment while I finished. She nodded. I finished brushing then quickly spat and rinsed. "Um, actually no, I'm not originally from Portland. I was just there kind of working. I've only been in Portland for the last three years, and I left rather suddenly. My work was done anyways, so it was a good time to leave," I didn't dare mention Lauren yet, especially if I didn't have to.

I continued on, "My family is originally from Alaska actually."

"Alaska? Wow, I would've never figured you to be from Alaska."

"Well, my parents were. I actually consider Chicago home. I was born and raised there. Only my older brother and sisters really know of Alaska. I vaguely remember going there for visits when I was little, but haven't been since I was in high school. I guess, by that time, my parents really didn't have any more ties there except for some friends, and they got really busy, so the visits there became practically non-existent."

"So, your parents and siblings, are they still in Chicago?" Bella finished drying her hair and was now brushing her locks, like I was combing my own coif, trying to tame it as much as I could, which was virtually impossible. Bella just looked upon me in amusement.

"Yeah, my parents still live and work in Chicago. My brother actually lives in New York, he's been there since he finished school there and I don't believe he's got any plans to return back to Chicago or Alaska. He's happy where he is. I really have no idea where my sisters are at the moment. They tend to travel around a lot. It's hard to keep up with any of them. They're in their own little worlds. I haven't seen much of them lately."

"So, I take it you're not close to your sisters?"

"No, it's not really that. You see my sisters were adopted by my mom and dad. Technically, they're like distant cousins that became my sisters. Both their parents died when they were all pretty young and with no one available to care for the three of them, my parents took them in, not wanting them to go through the foster system and chance them being separated. They've mainly stuck with one another, although they do consider my brother and me as their own brothers. We're close, but I guess not as close as the relationship they have with one another since they're biological siblings. Now that they're all adults, they're all kind of off doing their own things, but they're still close with the family. They do keep in touch and it's mostly my fault that I haven't kept up."

"I sense that you've kind of lost touch with them and you want to reconnect somehow."

"That would be a good thing. I just haven't really kept track where in the world they all are at the moment. I've been too busy and they're travelers. You see, my one sis, Kate, well her husband, Garrett, is in the military. They move like every one to two years, and they're quite lucky if they're even stationed at a place for that long. I would need like a whole address book just for them to keep up with where they were transferred to next. They just moved again and unfortunately their new information is on my laptop which is in storage at the moment. My second sister, Irina, she's an international buyer for the family business, so she travels constantly to different markets and trade shows. Her home base is in San Fran, but she's rarely home. I think my dad just sent her to India. My last sister, Tanya, well, she's a model, so she jet sets all over the world on jobs and such. I heard she's really big in Japan. She mainly lives in Europe and she spends a lot of time with our brother, Emmett, when she's in New York."

"Wow, what lifestyles they must lead. The furthest I've ever visited was Florida for Disney World. I can't even begin to imagine all that you've sisters have seen. Hey, you mentioned your one sister generally calls San Francisco home. My two best friends live in the Bay Area. They both go to Berkeley," Bella said enthusiastically and I made a face. It occurred to me that possibly those were the friends that Bella wanted to go see, where she might've been headed if fate hadn't stepped in and brought us together, where she still could go.

She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my middle. "Hey, what was that face for?" She asked concerned.

"What face?" I tried to play it off.

"Oh, don't play coy with me. You made a face just now when I mentioned my friends at Berkeley. What's up with that?"

"Okay, you got me. Well, I kind of figured out that they were whom you're probably headed to when you set out on your hasty road trip and you probably still want to visit them. If fate hadn't stepped in and let us meet, we would've been like two ships passing in the night. It just hit me that I may never have gotten a chance to know you and that sounds quite unthinkable to me now. I don't think I'd ever be more grateful for a flat then the other night or your indecisiveness," I explained thoughtfully.

Bella gave a small smile before responding, "There you go again." She sighed as she stopped holding me, then walked out of the bathroom with me hot on her heels.

"What did you mean by that?" I asked, as I watched her gather up her meager clothes to get dressed. We both really had to go shopping if we were to stay together here any longer.

"Just that you always seem to know what to say to make my heart swoon. Then when my heart does that, it makes me think about things, then I want things with you that I don't know is even possible, but I'd like to hope that they could be. It's kind of scary to think about such things to be honest. Most of all, your words make me want you, but by the looks of it, that's off the table for now," Bella uttered, then sighed again.

I made my way over to her and wrapped her up in my arms, relishing the feel of her in my embrace. She briefly laid her head against my chest before looking up at me. I gave her a small peck on the tip of her nose.

"You know, Bella, anything is possible. I firmly believe that and you should to. I have to admit that I'm liking the fact that you seem to be wanting things with me, cause quite honestly, I'm wanting things with you too. I already mentioned that I want many more mornings with you, which I have to point out, you have yet to respond to."

Bella opened her mouth as if to say something, but I put a finger to her lips and continued, "I know things are scary and uncertain right now. That's why we're talking. It's a step in the right direction. We can navigate the scary and uncertainty together."

"Together. I like that," and Bella rewarded me with a brilliant smile, which then turned into a mischievous looking grin. "So, anything is possible, huh? Like a quickie roll in the hay?" She ran her fingers up and down my chest, causing me to tingle all over.

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Dammit, Bella, get your mind out of the gutter and stop tempting me, baby. You know how we are. If we start, we're going to end up not only forgetting about our conversation, and I'd hate to throw away all the progress we've already made talking, but also not leaving this room and I do believe we need more towels and a change of sheets."

"Funny, you mentioned that. I was thinking the exact same thing earlier. I was just kidding. I do rather like us talking, cause there's a lot of things we need to discuss. We really do need to get some fresh air today. Who knows what the plan is for tomorrow, but we can just take it step by step. Sound good?"

I smiled like I had just won the lottery. Bella wanted to and was going to spend more time with me.

* * *

**END A/N:** I really am sorry for the delay in updating. Without further ado, here's Chapter 15's teaser:

_Could it really be that easy? Were we really meant to find one another and it was fate? It just seemed too good to be true._

See you at the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Everything related to the Twilight saga is the property of Stephanie Meyer. Summit Entertainment owns all the rights to the Twi saga films. I only own writing this story, plot lines and all. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N:** Okay, Chapter 15 too as promised! Enjoy! One more update left to do, and I can go take a rest for a few with the fics. Father's Day festivities began with brunch.

Give thanks to Cheermom for beta'ing. I totally appreciate it that she takes the time out of her really busy life to work with me.

**KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING**

**I MISS KNOWING WHAT YOU READERS ARE THINKING**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

~Bella~

Although I knew that incredible sex was probably out of the question for now, judging by the fact that Edward hadn't once tried to pounce on me since he joined me in the shower, once the conversation did turn in the sexual direction, I just had to tease him. I figured out really quickly how responding to him like that drove him wild. I could see his body tense momentarily as he struggled to maintain control of his lustful desires. It made me feel good that I could affect him like that, since he affected me in much of the same way.

_At least I wasn't the only one feeling like an insatiable animal._

It was rather fun being a bit of a vixen with Edward, because it was totally unlike me normally. I didn't know if I was getting bolder because of all I experienced with Edward already, but I was starting to like the awakening of the sexual creature within me. I think I had held her back for far too long.

Edward was right, though, the water was starting to turn cold and it would be best if we hurried and finished. Ever the gentleman, Edward thought to let me get one last good spray of hot water on me before we exited the shower, which was so sweet of him. It was gestures like these that really had me falling for Edward hard and fast. They were things I just never experienced. It was caring that I thought either didn't exist or wouldn't make a difference. Indeed, those gestures, minor as they may be, did forever leave an impression on me.

I had been honest when I said that it wasn't just about the amazing sex that had me completely enthralled with Edward. He definitely had other qualities that had me hooked. As we spent more time together, it became clear that he was more than just a pretty face, great body, an amazing lover, or a gentleman. He was all those things plus more, and I wanted to explore and learn about every single part of him. Edward was like a mysterious puzzle piece that I wanted to put together, so definitely spending more time with him was on my agenda; however, I had yet to truly affirm that for him.

Edward looked absolutely adorable, like an eager puppy dog, when he told me that he wanted to have many mornings with me and then asked if I had wanted the same thing. His green eyes were so big and wide-eyed, and there was both uncertainty and hope that I could see in them. I think it was his own way of asking if I was willing to stay with him for longer and not just take off and leave. Seeing that I couldn't bear the thought of parting from him currently, of course, I had no intentions of leaving. I wanted us to be together and stay in our little bubble for as long as we allowed ourselves. I wondered if, after I told him about Jacob, he'd still feel the same and still would want me to spend many of his mornings with. I hoped so.

Edward accused me of skirting his question. I wasn't really, although since I had yet to give him my direct answer, I could understand how it would seem to him that I was avoiding the question. It was obvious that I needed him in my life and couldn't help but think that fate had dropped him in my lap at just the right time. However, before I could really tell him that I wanted the same thing, I had to know if I had a place in his life. More importantly, I had to know if he could fit into mine. I wasn't about to give up my plans again for another man, even if it was Edward. These were questions that needed to be answered if we both felt that a relationship beyond this hotel room was a possibility. It was why I pushed for him to talk about his roots and family.

I learned too late that Jacob was hard-pressed to leave his dad, his Quiluete roots, and his ties to Forks behind. It was why he tried to tie me down to him and to his way of life in Forks, so he wouldn't need to make any changes. Jacob also had no intentions of letting me go and follow my own path in life, even though he claimed to love me. It was clear now that my plans and I didn't fit into his life and he certainly didn't fit into mine. We were wrong from the beginning.

I would never forgive myself for having been so stupid and naive. I wasted three years; three years I could never get back. My life would be at such a different place now if my past mistakes never happened. Then again, I may have never found Edward.

_Catch 22- I probably would have never met Edward if it weren't for my past mistakes. I guess I owe Jacob for driving me toward finding Edward._

As we dried ourselves off, Edward was able to tell me a little more about his life and family. What he divulged was very telling to me.

It looked like he hastily left Portland, so I suppose, like me, he had run away. That had me curious as to what he had run away from, but I could save that question for another time; it seemed a rather personal question that was better reserved for when we were more acquainted with one another.

It didn't seem, however, that Edward had any unfinished business back in Portland, since he mentioned that his work had already wrapped up and he had taken the steps to place his belongings in storage. Nor did Edward seem to have any strong ties to the area. None of his family was there and I got the distinct feeling that Edward's strongest ties were to his family first, and, therefore that was where he seemed to be headed ultimately. There seemed to be no reason for him to return to Portland, and so, for right now, he was just wandering. Edward's wandering state was definitely an advantage-it meant that he had nowhere in particular he had to be. Hope fluttered deep within me. That hope steadily grew when he mentioned that his brother lived in New York.

_Could it really be that easy? Were we really meant to find one another and it was fate? It just seemed too good to be true._

Of course, the fire of my hope extinguished slightly when Edward mentioned his jet setting sisters. I heard the longing to reconnect with them within his voice. Now that he was free, what if he wanted to spend time to travel alongside his sisters, so that they could reconnect? Worse yet, what if he wanted to emulate their wayfaring lifestyles? That would never do-my place was going to be in New York. If a relationship between us was going to work, we needed to be in the same place. I don't think I could do long-distance relationships, especially not with someone like Edward. I already knew that I needed to have him around and available constantly, because I would miss him terribly if he wasn't.

_God, was I turning into the epitome of clingy girlfriend! And shit, I wasn't even a girlfriend yet! I don't know what we are. Rose and Alice would have a fit laughing at me if they could hear me now._

I wasn't so lost in my own thoughts this time to miss the face that Edward made when I mentioned Rose, Alice, and the Bay Area. I only brought it up because he had mentioned that one of his sisters lived in San Francisco. I thought it would be good to share some common ground. Apparently, instead I made it a sore subject. However, damn if I was going to be timid and let it pass. I had to know why he suddenly looked pained. He was being so honest with his emotions that I had no doubt that he would tell me. I wrapped my arms around him and tried to coax an answer.

At first, he tried to play coy, but I was insistent and he didn't disappoint and relented. He gave me one hell of a heartfelt explanation and again, he made me swoon. I don't think Edward could say anything wrong, or maybe I was just too enraptured by him. That ember of hope reignited within me once more, and I knew I had to put some space between us to gain some perspective, so that's why I moved out of the bathroom and into the main room to gather up my clothes and get dressed. I wondered what was going to be in store for us today.

Our conversation was going quite well and I actually wanted it to continue, even though there was still that dread inside of me that eventually the topic of Jacob may need to come up and what that would do to us. I do believe it was the first time in 24 hours that Edward and I actually talked this long and not let our sexual desires for one another drive us to distraction. It was nice. It felt normal.

As expected, Edward followed me out of the bathroom and inquired about my vague remark to his statement, and although he didn't exactly utter the words, I could tell that he was also asking why I suddenly walked away. Since he had been so forthcoming, honest, and heartfelt with me, I did the same. More importantly, I confessed that this thing between us was scary for me.

Edward knew the exact words to say to soothe me. He reignited that spark of hope with his words about how anything was possible and that we could navigate through whatever this thing between us was together.

With the heaviness of the conversation, I had to bring some lightness back, lest it threatened to overwhelm me. It had always been my way whenever I felt things became too serious in a single moment, because I was one that needed some time to reflect and ruminate over things; otherwise, I tended to get overwhelmed. I disliked becoming overwhelmed and am a virtual basket case once it happens, then I run. Jacob didn't particularly care for my penchant to tease or joke during times like these. I swear the guy was always so serious. Edward, on the other hand, I think thought it was cute when I did it.

I told Edward that we should really get some fresh air today, although I hadn't the faintest idea what we could do outside. He seemed like the type that would enjoy being outdoors, if he being an avid motorcycle rider was anything to go by. The weather could be unpredictable; it may have looked sunny and clear now, but a downpour of rain always threatened the outlook. I knew we could do some shopping because we needed to; however, if Edward was like every other male I knew, that was only going tie us over for about 45 minutes, an hour tops. I thought it would be important to see the light of day for more than an hour. Well, Edward did say he had plans, maybe he had his own ideas about what we were supposed to do today.

I glanced over at him and he had the biggest grin on his face, as if he was the cat that ate canary, and I couldn't imagine why he suddenly looked that way. In the past couple of days of just being with Edward, I had already seen many of his different smiles, but this one was a new one. Not only did this smile light up his face, but seemed to light up his entire being and the room. It was brilliant and beaming. I thought back over to the words we had uttered, trying to find what exactly was said to have him look like he had just won the lottery, was a kid that had free-reign in a candy store, and just found out he got to be President for the day, all at once. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary as I tracked back our words.

"What is it?" I finally had to ask.

Edward came over to me and wrapped me up in his arms. In fact, he practically lifted me off the ground in his enthusiasm. For a moment, I laid my head on his hard chest, inhaled his fresh scent, and just relished the feel of him. I thought about how I wouldn't have minded at all if we were locked like this forever; it always felt amazing to be in Edward's arms. It just felt absolutely right. However, since he still hadn't explained himself, my curiosity won out and I ruined the moment.

"You can't be that excited about the prospect of being outside today? I know that we've kind of been cooped up in this room for a couple of days, but you can't already have cabin fever? What gives, baby?" I inquired.

"What? A guy can't just be happy to be able to spend time with you?" Edward answered, never relinquishing his tight hold on me. Again, my reddened cheeks proved how his compliments affected me.

"As much as I appreciate the sentiment, I know it's not just that. You've already showed me, with more than just your smile, how you appreciate being with me, and while the reaction was nice too, it was nothing like this, so I know it's something else. Does it have to do with possible plans swirling around in that brain of yours? You've got me very curious. Tell me, please?" I practically begged.

Edward's triple-megawatt smile turned into a devious smirk before he responded, "It has a little to do with plans. Have I told you yet how adorable you are when you blush?"

"Maybe once or twice. Edward, stop deflecting. I can't help but feel like you have a little secret and I'm missing something, or else you wouldn't be looking like you just won a million dollars. I said please."

"Oh, all right, my Bella. I can't seem to get anything passed you now. If you must know, I think I just got my answer to a question I'd been trying to get you to answer ever since our delightful shower, and it made me feel on top of the world."

"And what question would that be? Remind me."

"You've forgotten already? Geez, it was that insignificant to you? I might be losing my touch," Edward joked before he finally filled me in, "You know, the one where I asked you if you felt the same way and wanted to spend many more mornings with me. We have plans this morning and you just said that you didn't know what the plan is for tomorrow, but we could just take it step by step. I take that as you finally not evading the question anymore and affirming that you do feel the same as me," Edward answered enthusiastically and that glorious smile that seemed to make him glow all over was plastered back on his face.

I tried to return a smile to match his before asking, "Was there any doubt?"

"Why yes...of course, there was. We just jumped into this Bella. We can't even define yet what this is between us. I'm still trying to get to know you better and vice-versa. I'm not stupid enough to think that I've got some sort of hold on you. You're free to leave me in the dust and heartbroken at any time. You were headed somewhere, even if you weren't sure of that at first. But, from the way you talked about your girlfriends at Berkeley just now, I could tell that the moment you chose to get in your car and drive, that you were going to be headed there. If I hadn't happened, I have no doubt that is where you'd be right now. You could've still decided to be there, especially after you found out that they're probably worrying and looking for you."

"How did you know that I've heard from them?"

"I saw your phone on the bathroom counter when I went in. I just figured that you had checked your messages or actually contacted those that cared about you and who were probably worried sick with wondering what happened to you. I know that since I walked into your life, you probably hadn't had the chance yet to talk to your loved ones and explained what's going on. It was the first time I had seen your phone out since we got together. So, am I right?"

"Well, aren't you quite the intuitive one?" I said as I patted his cheek. "I did check on my messages while you were asleep. And yes, you were right in that people are wondering about me. At least, when I drove off, I had foresight enough to explain things to my policeman father, so he wouldn't have to send a posse out after me," I chuckled to myself at the vision of Charlie gathering up the posse to come looking for me.

"Your father's a policeman?" Edward squeaked out.

"Uh, yeah...the Chief of Police actually. I hadn't told you this already?"

"No. Frankly, I would remember if you'd told me that your father could shoot me," Edward said in an abashed tone. He let go of me then and went to sit on the edge of the bed, burying his head in his hands.

I stared at him in disbelief for a moment, before I walked over to him suddenly concerned. I bent down so that we could be at eye level with one another, then I pried his hands open and cupped his face, forcing him to look at me. His green eyes were wide and full of uncertainty.

"You mind telling me what just happened?" I asked, quite perplexed at his sudden change in behavior.

Edward took a deep breath, let out a big sigh, and held my hands in his before he began, "I went about this all wrong, Bella. We shouldn't have...I shouldn't have...I should have controlled myself. Once your father finds out how we met, he'll shoot me for sure, and since he's a police officer, he can do so legally and claim some sort of self-defense or something. Either that or he'll throw me in jail, even on a trumped up charge. He'll keep me away from you."

I started laughing. I just couldn't help myself. Edward just stared at me disbelievingly.

"I can't believe you find any of that funny," he said petulantly.

I composed myself then tried my best to reassure him, "It isn't funny. You are, though. First off, my father's an upstanding police officer. He wouldn't abuse his power like that. So, you can just get it out of your mind right now that he'll shoot you, no matter the circumstances. As far as I know, he hasn't shot any guys on account of me."

_Although, I could stand for him to shoot Jacob. That would make things a whole lot easier on me._

I continued on, "Secondly, you haven't heard any complaints from me, have you? In fact, I believe I was the one that spurred you on. You were a gentleman and told me to just say the words and we would have stopped. I don't have a lot of experience, admittedly, but I would imagine that most men wouldn't even have been so courteous. I have no doubt in my mind, that if I had asked, you would've honored my wishes. I'm totally appreciative of that. However, I didn't want to stop. I still don't...want us to stop."

Edward cupped my face with his hand and I leaned my face further into his touch. He seemed to swallow a lump in his throat before he spoke, "I...I don't want to stop, either. I've already told you how I feel. That hasn't changed. But, if I were your dad, I'd shoot me," then he chuckled to himself.

"Okay, I knew there was a reason that I hadn't brought up my dad until now. I guess I shouldn't have said anything. If I only knew that you were going to go all emo on me at the mere mention that Charlie is a policeman," I shook my head from side to side.

"Charlie, huh? Good to know the name of the man that will probably seal my doom," Edward said playfully.

I swatted at him, before stating back just as playfully, "Oh stop! Edward, he's not going to shoot you. He doesn't even have to know. Besides, I'm a grown woman and allowed to make my own choices. I most definitely don't want him shooting you. It would be a damn shame if he misses and maims you in some way instead, because he's probably rusty since he hasn't had the need to shoot anyone in a long while."

"So you'll protect me from your big, bad, dad?" He asked, a glint in his eye.

I rolled my eyes at Edward, but I knew that he was teasing now, "Oh God! My dad is not big and bad! He's a cop and he may be kind of off-putting at first, but he's really a nice guy after you get to know him," then I narrowed my eyes at him and continued, "You're one of those guys, aren't you? The ones that get intimidated by my dad's profession. It's no wonder why I had any boyfriends at all," I paused then I blushed, realizing my words. I turned my head away, silently cursing to myself.

Edward turned my face back to his and thoughtfully asked, "Were there many boyfriends? " His voice was low and his tone wary.

"Uh...um...well," I stuttered to form a coherent response. I did not want to talk about this now.

_There was only one boyfriend in particular, who probably was pivotal in ruining any chance of me delighting in the company of other boys._

"It's okay," Edward uttered after a beat. "You don't have to tell me. I can see that you're not that comfortable yet to share that part of your life," and he looked disappointed.

I straightened up my frame then moved to straddle Edward's lap, mostly because it was getting pretty uncomfortable staying in the bent-kneed position I had been in. Edward welcomed me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me, seemingly holding me in place. In turn, my arms encircled him.

"Uh, it's not that, Edward. It's just...it's just really embarrassing, okay. I already admitted that I don't have a lot of experience, and that right there should give you an indication. I'd really prefer if we can just drop the subject."

"Okay, but I want you know that you can tell me anything about yourself and I won't judge you. You don't have to be afraid, embarrassed, or whatever. I don't think anything you could tell me would sway my opinion of you," Edward said reassuringly.

_Oh God! If he only knew!_

Edward continued, "I'm already smitten. If guys were stupid enough to not see the beauty that is you...well, it's their loss, and I can't help but be glad because it's my gain. In return, I also want you to know that you can ask me anything...okay? I'll be as up front with you as I can."

"So, you'd tell me how many women you've slept with if I asked?"

Edward swallowed harshly and turned a clear shade of red before muttering, "Um...yes. Do you want to know?"

I giggled a little. He was clearly just as uncomfortable as I was with revealing such an intimate detail. It was way too soon. Besides, I didn't want to know. Edward was obviously way more experienced than I was, which meant he must have had a lot of practice. It wasn't any wonder, though-Edward was as gorgeous as a man comes and on top of that he was an excellent lover. I knew he probably had women throwing themselves at him all the time. He was bound to have taken advantage of those opportunities. I, myself, couldn't resist him. I'd rather remain blissfully oblivious.

"No," I finally answered. "I don't want to know. Let's just drop it, please."

"Okay, consider the topic dropped."

"Good. Now, could you stop being emo and don't let the mention of my father or talk of past relationships ruin our day? Didn't you say you had made some plans? Wanna let me in on what you were thinking, cause I was thinking of some plans of my own?"

His patented smirk returned, "I think I know what kind of plans you have in mind," he stated, then wagged his eyebrows.

Aha! I knew what those wagging eyebrows meant. He thought I was thinking about sex again. Well, to be honest, I was. How could I not? Sitting on his lap like I was certainly wasn't conducive to other thoughts, and especially not when my thoughts flitted back to me riding him to ecstasy as if there was no tomorrow. I knew a smile unintentionally formed on my face as I relived the happy memory. However, I aimed to be good for once, since having met Edward, and so my mind returned to thinking of more productive plans and that was what I suggested.

"Oh?" I uttered with my own smirk. "So you were thinking some breakfast, a little necessary shopping, and maybe an outdoor jaunt to pass the rest of the day away, since it would be good for us to be out of this hotel room for a bit, as well?"

Edward coughed and spluttered, obviously taken by surprise that I actually hadn't brought up anything sexual at all, before he was able to utter, "Um...yeah, we're on the same page. So, what do you to say to breakfast, then a little outing I have in mind before we tackle the shopping, then maybe we can do some sight-seeing? I've never been to the Seattle area and think maybe I should get to know the place better. That should occupy us for a good part of the day."

"Okay, that all sounds good. Um, but your own little outing, huh? What kind of outing?"

"It's a surprise. While you go get ready and do what you need to in the bathroom, I'll see about arranging it."

"All right, I won't pry. But, I have to tell you that, apart from getting to the downtown tourist places, like Pike Place Market, I'm not too familiar with the rest of Seattle. I don't know where exactly you'd want to go, but I might not know how to get us there. The good news is that I do have a map and directory of the area, if you're willing to play navigator. To be honest, I'm kind of terrible at map reading, and it's really some kind of wonder that I actually didn't get myself lost driving around the other night and found my way here."

"So, I take it then that you're not from around here."

"Seattle...no. I came running from a very small town that you'd probably never even heard of. I only get into Seattle, at most, a handful of times a year."

"A small town girl, huh? Funny, I wouldn't have pegged you to be one."

"Oh? Why not?"

"You're larger than life. I don't see a small town fencing you in, containing all that greatness in you. I know you're destined for much bigger things. You're writing, especially, needs you to be out there experiencing life. Forgive me for saying this, but I don't believe you could achieve your full potential by staying in that small town of yours. That's why I think it's great that you're heading to New York and that writing college of yours. I think that is exactly perfect for you."

My cheeks turned crimson at his words. Edward always knew just the right words to say to bring out that cursed blush of mine. He was certainly very good with flattery and had me melting at a drop of a hat.

I sighed, "You always know just what to say to make me putty and my cheeks to flame. Keep it up and I"ll think you're starting to do it on purpose just to get the reaction out of me."

"I'm just speaking the truth, hon."

Edward was really a very sweet guy. I don't think I'd ever come across someone like him again. I suddenly felt the need to absolutely reassure him that I wasn't planning on going anywhere any time soon.

"Baby, you know you have me, right? There's no need for you to try and impress me anymore or have reason to fear that I'll be gone. I think we should get that clear right now."

"Oh, there's always room to impress you, baby, but it's not because I feel I need to. It's because I want to. I always want to keep that look, where your eyes are nothing but adoring to me, upon your face. And all the flattery you think I'm giving you, like I said, is nothing but the truth. Although, I do rather like making you feel special, which I think was sorely lacking in your life before I came along."

_He wasn't wrong. Jacob never made me feel anything remotely close to the emotions that Edward stirred inside of me._

"You know, Bella, I'm probably the happiest guy on this earth right now, with you agreeing to stay here with me and spend time with me. I think we're going to have a great time, not that the time spent with you already hasn't been great. I don't think I've ever been this happy or felt so free in a long while."

"Or sexually satisfied, maybe?" I teased.

"Well, there is that, but you know it's much more than that. You're wonderful to be around."

"Okay, if you say so, I think that I should go get ready now," and I made to get up from off his lap, but Edward tightened his hold on me, keeping me in place.

"Wait, it's still early. The sun is just rising. There's still time."

"Well, I do believe that you just want to keep me naked," I proclaimed with a smirk.

"Is it wrong for me to just want to enjoy this little moment sitting here with you like this? Bella, can you also feel how right this all feels? The two of us together?" Edward asked.

Edward, again, wasn't wrong. The two of us together did feel very right. It had never felt more right and the connection we had just seemed to be getting stronger.

I couldn't resist him anymore and so I kissed him then, instead of responding. It was my way of affirming everything he had said. He kissed me back with such an earnest that it made me want to rethink our plans for today. That searing kiss made me want to skip breakfast, skip his surprise outing, the shopping, and the sight-seeing in favor of just continuing to hole ourselves up in this room and just ravish each other's bodies once more. Having clean sheets and towels was overrated anyways, wasn't it?

* * *

**END A/N: ** Two things I want to address, since its come up quite a few times in reviews thus far (and just an added note, I'll still answer your individual reviews and elaborate further):

1) Please bear with me for just a little bit longer with the alternate POV's and the recounting of events. I know it can get a bit tedious, but that was how I planned the story. I first wanted to get you readers inside their viewpoints and see the differences and the similarities. I really try to not to use the whole chapter to recount everything from the chapter before (and believe me, I've read some fics where that has been done), just a few points here and there, and so I am still trying to move it somewhat along. Everything is there for a purpose, I assure you.

Here's a spoiler for you: Soon the alternate POV's will take on a whole new look. Just trust me please.

2)The whole Jacob thing with Bella is complicated, but for those of you chanting that she needs to end things with him like right now—well, I'll let you on this spoiler, she will call of the engagement and address things with Jake within the next two chapters; however, she won't yet deal with the Jake issue with Edward for a couple more chapters after that. If that makes any sense to you all. I don't want to give too much away, but just want to ease your minds a little.

With all that, I give you the teaser for Chapter 16:

"_Anyways, you're absolutely right in that I've got some people I need to contact about my whereabouts. I should let them know that everything is all right with me and I'm just needing some time to myself. Checking in with my dad again would also be a good idea. I'm sure he's been having to field some calls with regards to me," Bella agreed._

"_Hmm...time with yourself, huh?" I questioned._

"_Well, what am I supposed to say? I just don't know how to broach the topic of you just yet. Talking about meeting you and what's happening between us isn't exactly something I think could be addressed over the phone. Would you mind terribly if I just keep you my little secret for now?" She asked, her eyes pleading._


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to the Twilight saga is the property of Stephanie Meyer. Summit Entertainment owns all the rights to the Twi saga films. I only own writing this story, plot lines and all. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N:** Well, here I am again. Finally updating! I'll save you all the excuses. I know what a big update fail I am. All I could say is I'm sorry and move on.

If there's any more of you still sticking by me and this story, I appreciate your continued support, your understanding, and patience with me as I strive to complete this story. We're still slowly trudging on with their journey. I will tell you that my goal is to have this one complete by the time _Breaking Dawn Part 1_ is released in theaters, so I'm starting to stockpile the remaining chapters to meet that goal. I think if I give myself a hard deadline, then I'm usually very good at meeting them. You may have to wait again until the next update, but after that, we should be back to a more regular updating schedule-*fingers crossed*

As ever, much love, hugs, and kisses to my wonderful friend and beta, Cheermom. I think I surprised her with finally submitting a chapter to her for this story, worked her too hard, and she promptly got a cold—oops! Let's all send her good healing vibes. Love ya, hon!

**I'M AMAZED THAT WE'RE VERY CLOSE TO 100 REVIEWS**

**THANK YOU TO YOU READERS**

**I NEVER IMAGINED RECIEVING 1 REVIEW, LET ALONE 100**

**LET'S SEE IF WE CAN GET THERE WITH THIS UPDATE**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

~Edward~

It didn't matter to me that I probably looked like the goofiest person on the planet with the Joker-like smile that was plastered on my face after all that Bella said. I found myself wearing this same goofy smile more and more these days and it was all Bella's doing. I don't think there was ever any one person that made me smile so much.

All that mattered now, however, was that she was kissing me like there was no tomorrow and it felt glorious. As I was starting to get used to, my head was just filled with Bella, and the world didn't exist beyond our lips mating.

We would work out whatever this was between us. More importantly, I wanted this _thing_ between us to work. I already knew for sure that it had moved way past just sexual attraction for me. As I continued to find out, Bella was an amazing girl. There was so much to explore beneath all that natural beauty and beyond those chocolate brown eyes of hers. She constantly surprised me, and it has been fun and refreshing.

For some reason, I'd never felt more alive than right now being here with Bella. It was as if my life had laid dormant all this time, waiting for her to walk into it. My life before her seemed meaningless. It had made me wonder where she had been all my life.

_Well look at me waxing philosophical._

Admittedly, finding out her father was a police officer took me aback. That tidbit of information practically knocked the wind out of me. It was because I could already see how he would view the way Bella and I met. Let's just say, I would completely understand if he chose to pull a shotgun on me. He didn't know me six ways from Sunday and he probably would say Bella didn't either. Bella had just picked me up off the side of the road and all of a sudden we were together? I would definitely be suspicious of me too, if I was in his shoes.

_We're not even going to tell him the little part about how I bedded his precious, one and only daughter right away._

All thoughts of Bella's father went out the window once we started kissing, however. In fact, all thoughts of our plans to actually be out in the world today like normal people, would've been lost if a little voice inside me didn't make me come to my senses.

I already knew what I wanted us to do today, besides the obvious; however, that would have to be saved for later. I worked it out in my head how I was going to go about accomplishing my plan for today. I had a feeling this was going to be another great day with Bella.

I wanted to show Bella that I was serious about us being more than just a fling. I was going to start properly courting her, which meant dates, flowers, and shit like that, and what she properly deserved than just shacking up with me in this hotel room. I was going to prove to her father that despite how we met, I was serious about being a proper and good boyfriend to Bella. I was also going to show her.

_Boyfriend? Is that what I am now to Bella? I kind of like the sound of __it__. It felt so right to say __I am Bella's boyfriend._

After we kissed for a time, I gently reminded Bella that we needed to get ready for our outing. Despite some initial protest_, _she did end up agreeing with me that spending yet another day in bed having an all out sex-fest wasn't the best of ideas. I also joked with her that finding out that her dad is basically the law and is legally armed with the potential to shoot my lusty ass at any given moment did a lot to deflate my libido. She chuckled at that.

"Now, go get your sexy ass ready and I'm going to get our day ready. I want to be able to show you off to the rest of the world, instead of just keeping you holed up in this room," I told her. "Besides, I think you'll want some privacy to deal with certain people who are probably worried about you."

"Oh Edward. You're simply too much sometimes," Bella said as her beautiful blush crept up on her cheeks. "Anyway, you're absolutely right in that I've got some people I need to contact about my whereabouts. I should let them know that everything is all right with me and I just need some time to myself. Checking in with my dad again would also probably be a good idea. I'm sure he's been having to field some calls with regards to me." Bella determined.

"Hmm...time with yourself, huh?" I questioned.

"Well, what am I supposed to say? I just don't know how to broach the topic of you just yet. Talking about meeting you and what's happening between us isn't exactly something I think should be addressed over the phone. Would you mind terribly if I just keep you my little secret for now?" She asked, her eyes pleading.

I thought about it and realized that I didn't mind at all. Explaining the two of us is going to be a rather difficult task. My voice softened as I spoke to her, "I know things between us are rather complicated and I understand explaining the two of us will be difficult to explain. Don't forget that I'm going to be in the same position as you. Ugh...I never meant to put you in such a position in the first place. I'm sorry about that."

"There's no need to apologize," Bella interjected. "We jumped into this thing together, so I put myself in this position just as much as you did."

"Okay. So you handle things with your family and friends as you see best. I'm really in no position to judge or interfere. Just as long as you don't keep me your dirty little secret. I don't want to be made to feel like I'm being hidden away as if I'm some horrible mistake. I'm sure you don't want that either."

"Oh, you know you're not," Bella interjected again. "I'm glad that you understand things are complicated. I just need some time to sort things out and then I can better be able to explain to people about us. Hey, maybe we can come up with a good story together, since I don't think being entirely truthful of how we met would be a good idea."

I feigned shock at this and Bella's face fell. That wouldn't do. I didn't want our first date together to start off on a sour note.

_First date? Was this outing going to be our first date? Would she even think so? I guess it wouldn't matter. I was going to make it special, regardless._

I lifted up her chin so she could look at me. "Hey, I didn't mean anything by that. It was my idea of a joke and it turned out badly. I get you. I really do. I can't exactly tell my own family and friends the complete truth either because I'm sure it'll lead to them getting the wrong impression of you and I won't allow that to happen. Ugghh...let's not ruin our day by talking about this stuff. It's such a downer. We'll do what we need to do and we'll both be fine with it." Bella nodded in agreement.

I continued, "We can work out all the logistics later, okay?"

Bella nodded in agreement again, then got off my lap. She went about gathering some of her things in the room and then went into the bathroom, presumably to get herself ready and get certain phone calls out of the way. I knew she was going to do what she needed to do. I stayed out in the room, resisting the urge to eavesdrop on her, which I'm sure wouldn't have gone over well, and went about doing what I needed to do to get ready for our date.

I got changed, cycling back to some of the old clothes I was wearing from when I first met Bella. I at least had a new shirt to put on. I dabbed on some cologne just in case I needed to mask any stink from using my recycled clothing. I was down to my last pair of clean boxers that I had taken with me when I left Portland, and although I planned to be underwear free as much as possible when I was with Bella in this room, it didn't escape me that we desperately needed to do some shopping, because who knew how much longer Bella and I were going to keep ourselves cocooned in this hotel room. It would be impractical to think that we could spend all of our time naked and just use what we had over and over again.

When I was sufficiently ready for our date, I knew the next thing I really needed to do was to contact my family again. The problem was that my cell phone was still out of battery and I only had a charger with me that needed to be hooked up to a USB port. My other charger only worked with my bike, and so without either, and no charger that could be hooked up into an outlet like Bella's cell, my phone wasn't going to be charged anytime soon.

This proved the difficulty in contacting my family because it wasn't like I had their numbers memorized. All of their contact info was stored on my phone and I had them on speed dial, so it wasn't like I ever really had a need to know their numbers. Technology these days definitely made you take some things for granted. I wracked my brain thinking how I could get a hold of at least my brother, Emmett, when I remembered that my pocketbook still held a few business cards, one of which was Emmett's. I wasn't shit out of luck after all.

Bella was still holed up in the bathroom, so I knew I had some time to talk to him. Besides letting him know that I was all right and he be the messenger to the rest of the family, I could also use his help on a few other things. I dialed him up using the room phone and hoped that I didn't get his voice mail.

"_Who the hell is this?"_ Emmett boomed from the other end of the line.

"Shit, Em! Do you always answer your phone like that when you don't have the caller ID telling you who it is that's calling?" I retorted.

"_Edward? Is that you?"_ He asked.

"Yeah, bro. It's me."

"_Whoa. You cut out on me last I heard from you and you didn't call back. I've tried to call you back, but to no avail either. What happened?"_

"I know. I can only imagine what you're thinking. My cell died. I didn't exactly get a chance to charge it when I stormed out of Portland. Now, it's useless cause I can't charge it."

"_Where the hell are you calling me from, Edward? Are you still on the road? Well, at least you sound like you're all right."_

"I'm fine. Um, actually I'm calling you from my hotel room in Seattle," I answered.

"_Ahh. That would explain the weird caller ID I got. So you've stopped off in Seattle, then?"_

"Yeah, something like that. But, I'm going to be here for much longer than it being just a pit stop."

"_Oh really? Well, did you call mom and dad yet? They're worried you know. I mean they understand that you're a grown man and all, perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, and are free to make your own decisions and do whatever the hell you want, but you didn't exactly leave them in a good place when you called them last and just told them that you've abruptly left Portland without offering any further explanation. You know they've been calling me non-stop, seeing if you've ended up here with me."_

"Yeah, I can imagine that they must be worried. But, it's a long story, best not be told over the phone. Listen, since my cell's dead, I don't have their number and right now I'm kind of not in the mood to go through one of their inquisitions. Could you possibly call them for me, explain about my phone and where I am, and just let them know that I'm okay?"

"_Yeah, sure. I can do that. It'll be good to get them off my back."_

"Good. Let them know that I'll be hanging in Seattle for the time being and that I'll keep in touch with you, which I will. I'll get myself a temporary cell today to make getting a hold of me easier. Tell them that I'll talk to them in depth when I make my way to Chicago. I should be headed there first, eventually. That should ease their worries for now. I know I'm not saying much, but it's all I can offer for now."

"_Okay, Edward. Sure thing. I'll handle the 'rents. But, you mind telling me what you're doing having a prolonged stay in Seattle? Are you scoping the city out or something? You're not thinking of settling there, are you?" _ Emmett asked.

"Ugghh...it's another long story, Em. And it's complicated. One I don't have time to relay. But, no, I don't plan on settling here. I'm just here for now."

"_You're there with a girl, huh?"_ Emmett interjected, taking me aback by his astute observation.

Even over the phone, Emmett was too observant for his own good. He'd always been that way. He really missed his calling working for the CIA or some job like that. I mean I couldn't imagine what would lead him to that idea just from our conversation so far. However, I couldn't deny that he was right as usual.

I struggled for a way to respond without giving the truth away and stammered, "Uh...what...what makes you think that?"

"_I'm right, though, aren't I?"_ He simply said.

I was busted, and we both knew it. There was no point in lying to Emmett now. When he got like this, it was best to just come clean, making it less difficult on myself. I learned that early on as a kid. However, I didn't want to put Bella into an awkward position.

"Another long, complicated story," I finally told him.

"_Geez, Edward. You're just full of long stories, aren't you? Fine. No worries. I'm not gonna pry. I can see that you're not in the mood to share right now. I get it. The important thing is that you're okay, right? Everything is okay?" _

"Yeah. I'm more than okay. Everything has actually turned out better than I could hope after leaving Portland. But, hey, don't you go blabbing to mom and dad about that piece of information you just got. You hear me? You leave her out of it," I told him emphatically.

"_All right. Don't worry. I won't. You know I won't. It's your story to tell, anyways. Not mine. So tell me though, how long are you planning on slumming it in Seattle? I'm sure mom would be curious to know, especially considering she's your boss too."_

"Ugghh...I don't know exactly, Em. Stopping here in Seattle was unexpected, but I don't regret it at all. Hey, that's what I have you for, right? You can help me deal with her. Let her know that I left things in Portland at a good place and in good hands. I'm not needed there anymore and more importantly, I don't want to be there anymore. Consider me on an extended leave of absence for now. I need the break anyways. I promise to make my way to Chicago and then we can talk business. Right now, I just don't want to think about it."

"_Fine. I get it."_

I heard some stirrings in the bathroom and I knew I needed to wrap things up with Emmett before Bella was done in the bathroom. She was probably ready to come out soon.

"Listen, Em. A couple more things before I let you go here. I need you to help me out with some other stuff. If that's all right?"

"_Okay. Shoot."_

"Are you near a computer?"

"_Yeah,"_ he answered and a big smile formed on my face.

I asked Emmett to look up a few things for me with regards to the outing I planned today, since I had no access to the internet. I jotted the info he gave me down on the hotel provided notepad, including a motorcycle dealer where Bella and I were going to go purchase a new bike for me today. I couldn't wait to see her straddling one of the best machines created ever and got all excited thinking about it. Then I thought about how I couldn't wait to ride with her, with her sitting close to me, her arms holding me around my torso, feeling the vibrations of the bike beneath us, and rolling along carefree on the road.

Emmett also agreed to take care of some business for me, which I really appreciated, since I knew that he must be busy himself; however, it wasn't like I was in a position now to take care of all of it myself. He also agreed to arrange for my things in storage in Portland to be moved over to him in New York. I knew that was where I'd eventually be. Bella was going to be attending school in New York to become a world-class writer. I had no doubt about that, so in turn I had no doubt that I would be in New York too, because wherever Bella was, I wanted to be also. I had already decided that. Actually, now that I thought about it further, there was no other choice for me. Of course, Bella didn't know any of this yet, but I'd tell her soon enough.

Emmett graciously offered to help me take care of everything and assured me that he would. I had no doubt that things would get handled with Emmett on the job. He'd always been dependable. I was never more grateful to have Emmett have my back.

Another great thing about Emmett, he never asks too many questions or requires much of an explanation. He really wasn't one to pry. He just let me tell him whatever I was comfortable with telling him and left it at that. He wasn't overly nosy and all up in my business. Likewise, I offered him the same courtesy. Furthermore, he didn't ever judge. Today, he helped me willingly without much inquiry. I'm sure he knew at some point that he'd get the whole story out of me, but for now he was happy to just be of help. I loved that about him.

I promised that I'd call again soon and with that we hung up. I put the pieces of paper in my pocket with the information that I needed and just waited for Bella to come out of the bathroom.

The bathroom door finally opened and Bella stepped out all ready for our outing. She looked as beautiful as ever, despite her makeup and clothes being simple. I would never get over how naturally beautiful she was and how humble she was about her attractiveness.

The only thing wrong was that I noticed her eyes were tinged with red and were puffy. She had been crying in there. Although, I could tell that she was trying her best to hide it by trying to look all cheery.

_What the hell? It must've been from talking to whomever in there. Whoever it was that hurt her like this, was going to be made to pay._

I went to her and immediately enfolded her in my arms, trying to soothe her sorrow. I hoped it had nothing to do with me.

"Hey baby," I cooed. "Are you okay? What's the matter?" I asked, my voice full of concern.

Her voice came out low. "Oh, it's nothing really. I just had to deal with some unpleasant things on the phone and with my dad. He, understandably, isn't too happy with my decision to stay here in Seattle for a little while longer. He was expecting me to tell him that I was headed home, but that wasn't the case. He told me that when he allowed me to take some time out for myself, he hadn't expected that I wanted to stay away this long. He thought I would clear my head then return and sort out things. Uh, sort out the reason why I took off in the first place."

I could see Bella hesitate a moment, probably deciding whether she would tell me more or not. I noticed right away that she was holding back; however, I wasn't going to push her to expound her story if she wasn't ready to let me know everything. I figured that in due time, Bella would open up eventually and I would wait until she was ready to do so.

Bella continued on while I listened, "I'm doing entirely the opposite of what he wants and we're just not on the same page anymore. He feels disappointed in me, understandably. I didn't even tell him about you yet, so after all this I need to find a way to broach that topic gently. Anyways, my dad and I talked it out a bit more and he came to the understanding that I am a grown woman and free to do what I want. I told him I wanted to make my own choices from now on and this time away was one of them."

"Well, standing up to him must've been a hard thing for you to do. I'm sorry it had to happen and you've become distraught over it," I told her sympathetically.

"Thanks for that. We patched things up, though. I think everything is going to be all right now. After all the ugliness, he just wanted to make sure I was safe and taking care of myself, which I told him I was, so he was okay with that."

"Are you sure things are okay?"

"Yes. Everything has been straightened out and I'm pretty sure things are going to be fine for when I do return. Don't mind these tears, okay? I'm a girl you know, and we tend to get highly emotional over stupid things. It's silly, but I just couldn't help it. I hate arguing with my dad. I hate arguing period. It's why I'd get myself in a lot of messes I probably could've avoided if I was more open to confrontation. I tried to wash my face up, so you hopefully wouldn't notice and have to needlessly worry, but I guess I failed."

_Oh no. Although my Bella was trying to put up a brave front, none of what she told me sounded good at all._

I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat and just came out and asked, "Do you need to get back?" I tried not to make myself sound too disappointed. I then paused for a moment, then decided to take a tremendous leap of faith. "I...I could go with you. That is if you want me to," I told her.

Bella looked up at me then from our embrace. We locked eyes and for a moment we just stared at one another and were silent. Bella seemed to be searching my face for something. I didn't know what it could be, but I could only hope she had found what she was looking for on my features.

After a while she spoke, "I appreciate the sentiment, baby. I'd like nothing more than to take you back with me and give you an idea of where I came from, as well as show you off and introduce you to my dad, whom you're so afraid of. But, there's no need to right now. No one is going to make me go back just yet because I don't need to. Besides, I don't want to go back just yet. It may be bad of me to say, but I'm going to say it anyways. I'd rather be here with you, instead of back there dealing with a shitload of BS and things I'd rather not...," her voice trailed off.

Then after a deep breath, she continued, "I'd rather not even expose you to that sorted mess of stuff right now. I know that in a way I'm running away, but I don't care. Please don't lecture me about running away from my problems. I've already gotten more than my fair share of that crap. I've just been dealing with certain things for the longest time now, one of which is how everyone in my town doesn't seem to support my dream of becoming a writer, and well, I've just had it. I'm tired of it all. I may be avoiding the inevitable, but I'm okay with that. I think I deserve this time for myself now. Time I want to just spend with you and be carefree."

"Are you sure that's the best way for you to handle things? I mean I'm all for you getting your freedom to do what you want, but I want to make sure that you feel all right by your decision."

"I am. It's what I choose and I know that the chips will fall where they may, but everything will turn out okay. Everything will work out the way they're meant to be now."

I still wasn't quite convinced that things were okay. I was afraid that she was just caught up in the moment and was being defiant because of it. After some more time to think about things, she may just change her mind. "Are you sure everything is going to be okay? And you won't regret your decision to stay with me now after some time has passed and you've had a chance to stew over it a bit more?" I asked.

"Yes! Sheesh...hasn't my long winded monologue told you anything?" Bella started to giggle. "Everything is all taken care of and I'm all right with handling it the way I am. For the first time, I've really felt that I'm doing things my way now, instead of being just led. It's like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders, really. Now, I actually feel I'm living my own life instead of feeling like I was only a spectator in it. You...you did that, Edward and that's why I choose to stay here with you and deal with all the stuff back home later. Listen, my dad may not like it, but he doesn't exactly have a choice in the matter."

"Are you sure you and your dad are good? I mean if you guys argued about you staying here..."

"Yeah, we're fine. There's no big rift now or anything. We had a disagreement and we talked about it. He's agreed to let me live my life as I choose. Honestly, we patched things up quickly. There's still some unfinished business, admittedly, but that all can be taken care of later. After...after you and I work through our own stuff?" Her last sentence came out sounding more like a question instead of a statement. I nodded in agreement to her that it would indeed be the case. Then she smiled, causing me to feel relieved that everything was all right on her end.

A twinkle formed in Bella's eyes as she said, "Now, I believe most handsome sir that you promised me one hell of a date." She paused, putting a hand to her mouth, realizing what she just said. Of course, with her embarrassment, her cheeks were once again tinged with crimson.

_Then maybe our outing today is a date._

"Well, go on. I did promise you a great date," I said eagerly with a smile. For which she returned and my heart danced. That smile of hers could light up my whole world.

She continued, "So, I'm curious to see what you have in store for me for today. What do you say we get to it, huh? We're burning daylight here and I think it's my turn for plans tonight."

"Oh? Is that right? Well, in that case, we can just skip over my plans and get right to your plans." I was joking, of course. However, I can't say that I wasn't looking forward to tonight and what things she might have in store for me.

A far away look suddenly crossed Bella's features and I knew that her mind just wandered off. Maybe she wasn't completely over what just happened with her dad over the phone, or was rethinking her decision to stay here, and this outing was the last thing she needed.

I gently cupped her face and looked her straight in her eyes, searching to see if she had been lying to me about things being fine and whether she was just trying to play off the severity of what had happened while she was on the phone, just to keep me from worrying. I thought about how it might've just been me holding her back from going home and taking care of things with her dad. Although, I didn't like it, I would let her go if that was what she needed to do. After all, we could always make plans to meet up in New York. If she was going to leave for New York soon to head to school, I didn't want her to leave her hometown on a bad note with her dad.

"What's the matter?" Bella asked with concern.

"I just want to absolutely make sure that you're okay," I said, as I moved my hands to hold her around her waist.

"I am, baby. Things back home will sort themselves out. All I truly know is that I'm more than fine when I'm with you and that's what is important right now," she told me with conviction. She then gave me a soft peck on my lips. "Now, c'mon. Shall we get going? I'm really excited to see what else you had rolling around in that mind of yours besides doing some shopping for today. Um, we are still going shopping, right?"

"Just like a woman to think about shopping," I kidded. "Yeah, of course. We're still going shopping. I think you got that taken care of, since you're probably more familiar with that matter." I chuckled and she rolled her eyes at me.

"We definitely need to do some shopping if we're going to be staying in this little love nest of ours," then it was my turn to pause, catching the words that just came from my mouth.

_Holy Fuck! Love nest? Where the hell did that come from?_

I hesitantly looked at Bella to see what her reaction was. She was giggling like crazy.

In between the bouts of giggling she remarked, "I think I like the way that sounds. It certainly sounds better than den of sin and more extraordinary than just plain ole' our room. It's not exactly accurate, but it'll work. I'd been wracking my brain trying to figure out a more creative name to call this place of ours, but that sounds better than anything I could ever think of. Let's go with it for future reference. "

_It didn't upset her. Whew! I think I dodged a bullet with that little faux pas._

"Okay. Love nest it is. So, like I was saying...although I hope for us to be naked as much as possible in here, what we consider to be our little love nest, I know that it would be impractical for us not to have a few other clothes and other necessities we might need to stock up on. I don't plan to keep going shopping, just so you know, but it is on the agenda for today."

"Good. I'm glad. You know, with my haste in leaving, I didn't have enough underwear with me. I really need to buy some more and could really stand to have some nice, prettier ones now. Did you know that I was afraid that I might have needed to go panty-less today? With my lack of grace, that might lead to all sorts of situations I'd rather not be in. Luckily, though, I had some forethought to launder them last night and it did get dry, so I actually have some panties to wear. You don't know what a relief that was," Bella rambled on nonchalantly and she was oblivious to the effect talking about her panties were having on me.

All the talk about Bella's panties or lack thereof was going straight from my ears to my cock. The last thing we needed was for me to ruin our plans now, cause I wasn't thinking of our outing anymore. I was thinking about throwing her up against the wall and ravishing her. Clearly, my libido was trying to take charge again. I shook myself out of the lascivious thoughts. There would be plenty of time for ravishing Bella later. Right now, I owed her one hell of a date.

"Baby, don't take this the wrong way, but could you please shut up now? You shouldn't be talking to me about things like that," I told her in as nice a way as possible.

Bella bit her lower lip and questioned me, "Oh? And why not?"

I arched an eyebrow at her then questioned her back, "What? You don't know?" For which, she nodded her head "no", telling me she had absolutely no idea.

Some times Bella could be so innocent like this. It both amused me and endeared me further to her.

I explained, "Because baby, if we keep talking about your panties or the possibility of you not wearing any...well, I may never let us leave this hotel room ever. If you get my drift?"

Bella's eyes grew wide with understanding as she simultaneously exclaimed a simple, "Oh!" Her beautiful blush once again colored her cheeks. She was so darn cute.

_How anyone could think otherwise was beyond me._

I kissed her on the forehead and grabbed the keys from her hand. "Come on, my beautiful girl. Let's take a tour of Seattle and as I said before, let me show you off. I want to be the envy of every guy out there that will see us together. They're gonna wish that you were on their arm instead of mine."

"Oh stop, Edward. You're exaggerating," Bella playfully chided me.

I pushed her body against the door and kissed her hard and fast just to let her know how serious I was. I'd seen how the waiter in the diner looked at her and I was sure that other men would see what I could see-a beautiful, amazing, scintillating, and sensual girl, even if she didn't believe it herself. I was in a sprightly mood today and I was gonna thoroughly enjoy showing my Bella off and smirking at the men that would look her, knowing that she was all mine and that they couldn't have her.

I broke off the kiss, reigning in my urge to take things further. We were both left breathless and panting. Bella's now familiar blush made another appearance. It looks like she got my message. I grabbed her hand and we made sure we had all of the things we needed and finally step foot out into the hall.

As we made our way out the door and on down to Bella's waiting car, I couldn't help but stare at my Bella. She enraptured me like no other could. I think my intense glaring at her was what kept that beautiful blush on her cheeks. I knew she wanted to ask me why I was looking at her so intensely, but she held back. Again, I was amused. I was also admiring the pink that tinged her cheeks and the way she bit her bottom lip. I do believe she was nervous to have this date with me.

As we stepped into the light of the day hand in hand, I couldn't help but smile. The rays of the sun upon her face further highlighted her blush and I could no longer imagine not seeing that blush of Bella's every day. I wanted it to appear as much as possible and the cause of it being all my doing. I endeavored to see that blush from then on and hang onto my sweet Bella come what may.

* * *

**END A/N:** I already talk way too much, and now by the time I got down here, I forgot what else I wanted to say. So just leaving you with this short teaser for the next chapter:

"_It's over Jacob! I know you've already seen the writing on the wall."_

* gasp *


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to the Twilight saga is the property of Stephanie Meyer. Summit Entertainment owns all the rights to the Twi saga films. I only own writing this story, plot lines and all. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N:** Well, are you surprised, I'm updating! I know, I'm screaming too! First off, Happy New Year to all of you readers. Are there still anyone of you out there? I hope there is. Here's my little holiday gift to you all. I, unfortunately, missed Christmas because it's the holidays and the time is busy for a mom like me, but I wanted to finish this update in time to post on the last day of this year. I hope you all will like it-it's purposely longer than other normal updates.

Wishing you readers love, peace, prosperity, and infinite happiness this coming 2012.

I'll spare you the long version of my many excuses why it's taken me so long to update. I just hope you readers understand.

Just know there was some beta drama, and so with a sad heart I give this update to you unbeta'ed. I parted ways with her because I simply needed time which she wasn't able to give me anymore. But, don't worry, it was an amicable parting—we're still great friends. I totally understand how busy life can get. Then of course, we had BD come out and there was promos, Rob and Kristen galore, and well, I'm a fangirl. What can I say? Fangirling came first before being a writer again. Lastly, there were the holidays and just RL being a real bitch and not giving the time nor opportunities to write.

So, those were the reasons in a nutshell, why this update was a long time coming. But, I hope to be back on track after the New Year. It's a resolution of mine-to work on updating more regularly.

One thing is that since I've lost my beta, I'll be posting the updates from now on without the aid of a beta. That should make things move faster. I will strive to give you the best quality fic I can produce and so hopefully, you guys aren't too harsh on me for any mistakes that you may find. I usually look over my writing at least 100x before I post, so I usually am able to catch heinous errors, but I'm not perfect so I may miss one or two. That was the benefit of a beta, but well we just move on.

Again, I hope you readers understand my predicament and still offer me the support. I promise you that I don't abandon my stories. As long as it may take me to finish this (which I'll try to wrap it here before too long, seriously), I will complete this.

**THANK YOU READERS FOR GETTING ME TO A 100 REVIEWS**

**LOOKING FORWARD TO MORE REVIEWS IN THE NEW YEAR!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

~Bella~

After a bout of delicious kisses that made my girly parts tingle to its core, I reluctantly left Edward and retreated to the bathroom. I understood that he wanted privacy to continue planning out our surprise date, as well as deal with some of his own personal business.

_Was our outing considered a date? Well, that was what I was going to call it. I really was excited about having this date with him._

I didn't mind leaving Edward to do what he needed to, as I also needed privacy to start dealing with personal business of my own. It was rather unpleasant business and that was why I shied away from dealing with it earlier; however, I realized I had avoided talking to Jacob for too long already. I needed to take care of things before I fell in any deeper with Edward. It wasn't right for me to be carrying on with Edward like I am without having first straightened things out back home. I was basically leading this double life and now I kind of hated myself for it.

It was time to let Jacob know that things were over between us and I wasn't planning on ever coming back to him. I knew things were over from the moment I walked out my front door a couple of days ago. However, it was time to make it official. I couldn't be a coward any longer.

Afterward, I knew I needed to tell Edward everything. He might just leave me and want nothing to do with me anymore after he finds out the truth, but it was a risk I had to take. I wanted more with Edward and it couldn't start with the whole Jacob debacle still hanging over my head.

Because of all this, I had to temporarily rein in my excitement for mine and Edward's date. There would be time to enjoy the date after this business was done and finally over with.

I took a deep breath and shakily picked up my phone. I pulled up Jacob's number and stared at it for a long while. I couldn't bring myself to talk to him just yet.

Instead, I pulled up Rosalie and Alice's number and pressed "talk". I prayed that I hadn't caught them at a bad time or got the answering machine. I really needed to talk to them first and have them be the calming forces who got me through high school and every other difficult point in my life.

"_Bella. .God. Is it really you?" _Alice answered excitedly after a couple of rings.

"Yes, it's me, Alice. Can you and Rosalie talk?"

"_You're okay. Oh, thank God. Wait, let me get Rosie. Of course, we can talk. We'll put you on speaker."_

"Sure," I simply said and waited.

"_Bella, I'm here now," _Rosalie's voice came on the line. _"You're on speaker. Damn girl, you've got a lot of explaining to do. We'd been so worried. First tell us if you're all right and where the hell are you?"_

"I'm fine guys. Actually, I'm more than fine," I told them, a smile gracing my lips as I thought of Edward in the next room. Thanks for your concern, but really I'm okay. And, I just fled to Seattle."

"_Oh my God, and here we were thinking that maybe you were stranded somewhere in bum fuck nowhere, because who the hell knew where you'd run off to when you decided to go on your impromptu road trip,"_ Rosalie said with some relief evident in her voice.

"_So, you really are just in Seattle?"_ Alice asked for confirmation.

"Yeah. I never really planned on going far. Obviously, I didn't take too much with me, so I couldn't have gone very far anyways. I just needed to get away and take some time alone to think."

"_That's understandable given your situation."_

"_Well, thank the God you're all right. You don't know all the horrible scenarios our minds flashed to when we found out what happened, and then when we didn't hear back from you right away and no one knew where you were," _ Alice exclaimed.

"Really, I'm fine. I'm sorry I made you guys worry. I always planned to talk to you guys when I was ready."

"_So, we take it you're ready now?" _

"Yeah, or I wouldn't be calling." I let out a little giggle, but sobered up immediately. "Admittedly, it was impulsive and irrational of me to have run away like I did, but I needed this. I needed this time away. I thought about things. I mean, really thought about things. Everything has been put into perspective now."

"_Your dad told us it was another ugly fight,"_ Rosalie said solemnly.

"Oh, it was ugly all right. It had to have been if I thought to take off like I did. I just had it. It was the absolute last straw guys."

"_So I take it that you finally decided to grow a backbone and stand up for yourself against those no good, scheming, Blacks?"_ Alice put it bluntly.

"Well, I wouldn't go as far as saying that Jacob and Billy are no good and scheming, but I can say that I've grown a whole different perspective on things. This time away from Jacob, my dad, his dad, and other voices whispering things in my ear in Forks have done wonders. You know, things would've been much easier if you guys had protested more when I first got myself involved with Jacob . I would've listened."

"_We would've, but honestly, we were kind of scared, Bella. C'mon, we were younger and more naive back then. You hadn't seen the evil eyes that Jacob or his dad would throw our way and your dad seemed to really relish your coupling with Jacob and well, as you know, as a cop, he can be intimidating as hell when he wants to be,"_ Alice began to explain.

Rosalie added, _"Alice and I figured that they all couldn't wait for us to leave Forks, so we wouldn't get in the way of their plans. So many people back there seemed quite invested in the two of you together that we questioned ourselves constantly on whether we should speak up at all because we were in the minority. Now we can see that in a way, back then, we ran away too. Alice and I are so sorry we were such terrible friends. We left you in the lurch."_

"No, no, no...you guys aren't terrible friends. Stop feeling guilty. You guys did nothing wrong. The poor decisions were all on me. I guess we were all cowards back then."

"_No, you weren't a coward, Bella," _Alice reassured. _"You were just young, naive, and there was too many people trying to influence your decisions. Understandably, you just caved to the pressure. I think any one of us would have if given the same situation. Let's not forget that all of us were just taken surprise by Jake and his sudden interest in being more than friends and we were all especially surprised that it seemed to be his dad's dream to have his best friend's daughter wed his only son. You think it was like an arrange marriage or something. Those Blacks really fought for you to marry into their family."_

"_I knew we should've just done something like insist you come with us here to San Fran," _Rosalie added. _"And, you don't know how many times Alice thought to kidnap you and personally deliver you to that writing school of yours in New York."_

"I appreciate the sentiment guys. You don't know how many times I wished I were with you both instead of stuck in this mess. Sometimes it wasn't even just about being able to get to Sarah Lawrence. It was about having someone in my corner, supporting me. Well, I'm no longer young or naive. I'd made a bad decision and I've paid for it. It's time to make up for my mistake."

"_So, things are over then?" _Rosalie and Alice asked in unison and a bit too excitedly.

"Yeah. It was over the moment I walked out that door a couple of days ago," I said, unabashed.

"_Okay, good. What's next in the plan then?" _Alice asked.

"I have a few good ideas. But, listen, I don't have a lot of time to give all the details right now, but I promise I will soon. I will get back to you guys. I just really called to ask if the offer that I'm always welcomed with you both still stands."

"_Why of course, hon. You always have a place with us. No matter what. You should know that,"_ Rosalie reassured with her sweet Southern Belle voice.

"_But what about New York, Bella?" _Alice questioned. _"I figured you'd want to head there."_

"Eventually, I'll end up there. But, I've still got a couple more months before school would start and I don't want to be waiting around in Forks. It's time for me to get out of there, especially with what has happened between Jacob and I. It'll be awkward as hell to be running into Jacob, his dad, or any of his friends, so I'd really like to avoid that. I know that my dad won't be happy at all with my decision and it'll be miserable living with him until he learns to fully accept it. I don't want to have to run back to my mom. I don't really have enough money to start off in New York this early. I need some time to get myself ready and I was thinking that my best bet would be to transition somewhere else first before heading to New York, maybe get some more funds together. I just would like the option to come to you guys if necessary. Besides, it would be nice to spend some time with you two. I really do miss you both," I explained.

_Of course, I knew that wherever Edward was going to be, that was where I'd want to be too. But, it was always better to have a back-up plan just in case._

"_Well, don't you fret, Bella. You've always got a place with us if you need it and we'd be happy to help you in any way we can,"_ Alice also assured me.

"_Does that mean we're to be expecting you sometime soon then?"_ Rosalie asked. _"Let us know, so we can be all ready."_

"Uh...not yet exactly. From here, I still need to get back to Forks and sort things out further. There's other things I need to take care of before such a big move. I'll just let you guys know if and when the time comes. Okay?"

"_Something tells me you are holding out on us, Bella," _Alice voiced. She was always pretty perceptive, even over the phone. Before, when I'd call her, she'd already know that I called because of trouble with Jacob just by the sound of my voice when I'd said hello. You'd think that she's some sort of psychic.

"_Yeah. I sense something is up also,"_ Rosalie concurred.

"Uh...look, I can't go into details now. Plus, I really don't have the time. There's other phone calls I still need to make. I promise I'll call you guys back as soon as all my plans have been finalized. For now, don't worry. I'm fine. It's just good to know that I can count on you both."

"_Okay, I sense you're not ready to tell us the whole story yet. That's fine. We're not gonna push. Just know that you can count on us indefinitely,"_ Rosalie said affirmatively.

"_That's what best friends are for,"_ Alice added. _"We're here if you need us. Give us a ring later, okay?"_

"Will do. Love you both," and with that I hung up and breathed a sigh of relief.

No matter what happens, I'll always have them to fall back on. That was a huge weight off my shoulders. I was glad that I could always count on Rosalie and Alice. I needed to know that I had people to turn to in case everything with Edward goes awry.

It was now time to actually get going on cutting ties with Jacob. I had been dreading having this conversation for days, with both Jacob and my dad. It was going to be a cowardly thing for me to do to have this conversation over the phone, but that was what I was going to do. It would have been best done in person, but I was neither ready to face them nor willing to leave the comforting presence of Edward.

_I don't even know how to begin to tell Edward about my whole Jacob relationship debacle. How can I explain to him that I would need to leave him for the time being in order to actually break off my engagement to a fiancé I never really loved? I couldn't do it yet. I guess I'll cross that bridge of explaining things to Edward when the time comes. First things first._

I assured myself that this would be my last cowardly act with regards to Jacob. However, I can't helped but like the idea that when I eventually returned to Forks, I would already be a free woman.

I took a deep breath and composed myself. I had to be ready for what was sure to be both a daunting task and was going to be an emotional roller coaster.

With trembling hands, I found Jacob's number and pressed "talk" on my phone. I nearly lost my nerve and wanted to end the call, but I stopped myself from doing so. I'd be lying if I didn't admit to wishing that he wouldn't answer, but that would once again just be postponing the inevitable. This needed to happen. I closed my eyes and breath in deeply, gathering all my strength, as I heard ring after ring.

With each ring, thoughts ran rampant in my mind. As much as I tried, I couldn't stop my imagination from running wildly.

_Maybe he wasn't going to answer. Maybe he couldn't answer his phone. Maybe, once he saw it was me calling, he decided that he didn't want to talk to me. After all, I avoided all his calls. Maybe, after the stunt I pulled, he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. Could I really get off so easy? I doubted it. _

_What if he knew that I was already carrying on with someone else? He couldn't know that, could he? What if he already suspects that I've run off with some secret lover and that's why I've stayed away? No...no, he would never think that I'd be unfaithful to him-he's too egotistical for that. But what if I betray the fact that I've already moved on once he hears my voice? What if I suddenly blurt out that I'd already met someone? What would he do? Would he come after me? Would he have my dad go after Edward? _

_I can't tell him where I am. I can't risk him finding out about Edward and me. Most of all, I need to protect what I have with Edward._

With new determination, I was ready to talk to Jacob and wanted to get the unpleasantness out of the way already. I went over in my mind what I needed to say and what I shouldn't say or even hint at for fear that Edward and I's secret rendezvousing would be discovered.

Where the hell was Jacob? He didn't seem to be answering my call.

Strangely enough, Jacob's phone did not go to voice mail. It just kept ringing and ringing. That was new. However, it wasn't like I was going to leave him a message anyways. I needed to talk to him in person.

After letting it ring, for what felt like forever, I was about to hang up, resigned that Jacob was unavailable to answer or didn't want to answer. I would just have to try again. But then, just before I was going to end the call, I heard the distinct click of someone having picked up the phone and heavy breathing on the other line.

"Jacob, are you there?" I asked nervously. God forbid that it was actually Billy answering, probably annoyed that his son's phone kept ringing.

"_Yeah, it's me Bella,"_ Jacob said gruffly. _"Who else would it be?"_

I already didn't like his tone and became immediately irritated. "Well, it took you long enough to answer the phone," I scolded.

His voice raised up a notch, _"Yeah, well, at least I thought to answer my phone, unlike you. I'd been waiting for days to hear from you. I pleaded for you to talk to me on your voice mail. I hadn't heard from you until now. You hadn't felt that you owed me the courtesy to at least let me know that you were all right. So, what, after the way you've treated me, you expect me to just pick up the phone because you're finally calling? That's rather arrogant of you, don't you think? What did you expect? That I'd be hanging on, just waiting around for your call? That time had come and passed. I figured if you didn't call after I had pleaded wholeheartedly, then you probably wouldn't ever call. I stopped expecting you to. I took long to answer because I really wasn't expecting your call. I didn't know if I wanted to talk to you now. I thought I'd make you stew a little while longer, just like you did to me. But then I figured that this might be my only chance to talk to you, so I answered."_

Jacob got me riled up and my voice raised a tiny notch as well. Of course, I couldn't be too loud with Edward in the next room.

"In case you'd forgotten, I did call my dad to let him know I'm fine. I'm sure he told you. In fact, I was counting on him to let you know. That was so the both of you didn't have to worry about me. I didn't have to call. I am a grown woman with the freedom to do as I will, but I'm not so cruel as to let you wonder if anything bad has happened to me. Sound familiar? You can understand, though, why I didn't want to talk to you? You were the one who drove me away in the first place. I needed time to cool off."

"_Well, you've got some nerve. I was the one that drove you away? Weren't you the one that overreacted? You didn't have to be driven away in the first place. Why can't you admit that you were being irrational as usual? I try to share some great news and you end up storming off. C'mon, Bella, we're not little kids anymore. It was rather childish of you to have run off like you did, angry and pouting. You were suppose to stay and talk things out. I understand I made you upset, but you didn't even give me a chance to straighten things out. You just ran off. Can you imagine what my father must've thought of your tantrum?"_

"Talk things out?" I interjected. "Jacob, in case you didn't realize, we can't talk things out. We always start fighting. Both our tempers get the better of us. When I left, all we were doing was yelling and no one was actually hearing each other. It's why I left. I couldn't stand the way things had deteriorated between us. I really could care less what both our fathers thought of me storming off like I did. Maybe it gave them some indication of how upset I truly was, since you all are so fond of downplaying my feelings."

"_Well, look at you being indignant. Whatever. Look, things would've been better resolved if you just stayed. Every one of us there would've calmed down eventually and together we could've worked things out. We could've gotten to the bottom of why you were even so upset. You never allowed for the chance. What's with you these days, anyways? Should I chalk up this behavior to you PMS'ing or some other female hormonal shit like that? You know, when you took off like that and I couldn't find you, I had to call folks to see if you happened to have gone there. Within minutes, half the town knew of your hasty departure? You made me and both our dads look like fools. If you didn't overreact like you did, you certainly would have saved me, at least, a hell of a lot of embarrassment."_

Jacob, as usual, had made my tapped down anger bubble up to the surface. I had become so angry that I almost couldn't see straight. Lately, I noticed, all Jacob ever did was make me angry. This was one reason I was grateful that I had thought to end things with him over the phone and fairly far away from his presence. With the way he'd just been talking to me, I may have just been inclined to sucker punch him. He deserved for me to punch him. I wasn't a cop's daughter for nothing.

I knew, though, that I needed to calm myself down. Becoming angry was only going to lead to yelling, and that was going to be a surefire way to have Edward bursting into this bathroom. I couldn't have that.

There was also no point to getting upset again. Becoming upset wasn't going to help get us anywhere. We'd already rehashed this same argument about our differing future paths numerous times. Jacob would never get why triggers my temper. It was time to end the argument for good.

I took a few more deep, cleansing breaths, and thought about how I wanted to approach the situation we found ourselves in, then responded, "Jacob, I'm not even going to address half the things you said in your rant just now. But just note that my being upset lately has nothing to do with me PMS'ing or any other hormonal crap. I have a clear head. Instead, let me ask you something. Why do you want to marry me if you feel that I'm always irrational, childish, and an embarrassment to you, your dad, or your friends? This hasn't been the first time you've told me such things. In fact, every time we fight, you've practically accused me of starting the arguments because I was being childish or irrational. Then you'd always top it off by saying that my behavior is an embarrassment. So, tell me why you'd want to marry someone like me? I mean, aren't those signs to you that I'm clearly wrong for you?"

Jacob chose to ignore my direct questions and continued to focus on my supposed "bad" behavior. _"Bella, c'mon, don't you think that running away to God knows where a couple of days ago wasn't irrational, childish, or embarrassing of you to have done? Like I said, not just to me but to many others in town, it was the equivalent of child throwing some sort of tantrum."_

"Okay, fine. I threw a tantrum. If that's how you wanna put it. So what if I did? That's in the past now. There are bigger issues at hand. I see that you choose to ignore my direct questions. Maybe you can answer this one. Am I not allowed to express my feelings or have an opinion, especially when you decide to make decisions without me that affect the both of us? Do you see a pattern here, Jacob?" I told Jacob as calmly as I could.

Jacob, on the other hand, refused to be calmed and once again yelled at me over the phone, _"Awww...there you go overreacting again! Maybe you don't think running away instead of talking was overreacting, but it certainly was to me! And there was no reason really for you to get upset. I only had our best interests in mind. Like I told you already, I didn't say anything at first because I wanted it to be a surprise. It wasn't meant as deceit, which seems to be how you're taking it. I thought you'd be happy for me...for us. I guess I was just plain wrong." _He yelled loud enough that I had to temporarily move the phone away from my ear.

"I see that you choose to gloss over the real issues here, Jacob. Okay, maybe running away was overreacting, but what I'd said at the dinner table after your little announcement wasn't. You refused to listen to me then and I can guarantee that if I had stayed and talked or even fought it out with you, you still wouldn't hear a word I've said. You'd still consider me overreacting. That's what it always comes down to with you. Whenever I get upset over something you've done, I'm just overreacting. My feelings and opinions seem to mean so little to you."

Jacob groaned, "I didn't say it like that, Bella. You're trying to twist everything around."

"No, I'm not. I'm just stating it like I see it. So, I was overreacting when I saw through your plans to once again try to sabotage what I had planned for my future. Just because I had reluctantly agreed to marry you, it didn't mean that all my goal, hopes, and dreams were now to go by the wayside. How did you think I was going to react to your little surprise announcement? I thought we had discussed things already, Jacob. I thought we had come to be on the same page about what we're going to do...about our future together."

"_Yeah, we talked about it, and at first I thought we had come to a good compromise on our situation, with you wanting to be in New York to go to that writing school of yours. But then the opportunity to go to the police academy came along. It was just too good to pass up and lots of folks told me I'd be an idiot to. At first, I really was torn, but after a lot of thinking and confiding in my dad and others, I realized this was the better plan for us."_

"Without consulting me first. The better plan for us...pffft. You mean the better plan for you. Subsequently, the better plan for one of Forks finest sons, cause it means that they won't lose you to the big, bad, scary city. It was just another chance you saw to keep me in Forks and demean my own plans. You know how much I want to go to school in New York and become a writer; however, you don't really care. You don't, do you? It's why you've been trying to stop me all this time. It means the world to me to be able to go off to that school and make something of myself. But that doesn't matter to you, does it? All you care about is what you want. If you thought that I was just going to sit idly by and let you solely decide my life going forward just because I foolishly agreed to become engaged to you, then you were sorely mistaken. Don't you see how we've been having this exact same argument over and over again?"

"_Bella, you're right. We're always having this same argument. But, it's only because you're being stubborn. All this shit you're spouting about me not caring about you or what you want is exactly that-bullshit. It's all contrived up in your mind, because you refuse to see that I may be right about things. You know that I only have both our best interests in mind."_

"So you say. However, I can't see my best interests being thought about. In fact, I always see myself being the loser if I willingly submit to your plans that are allegedly better for me. I would be the one to miss out on a great opportunity and the chance to fulfill my lifelong dream."

"_Ugghh...this isn't going to work. I can't reason with you over the phone. Where are you, Bella? I think we need to talk face to face. Either you come home now, or I'll come to you."_

I refuse to see Jacob. We were absolutely going to have things out over the phone. Not only did I not want to be ordered home, but I also didn't want where I was discovered, and this included Edward being with me. I also didn't want to have the little bubble Edward and I had going to be interrupted and burst so soon.

It was then I thought to blurt out, "It's over Jacob. I know you've already seen the writing on the wall."

Jacob went silent for a moment. Then his voice shakily said, _"Wha...what...did you say? What do you mean? Is this just some ploy so I can't get to you? Why won't you come home? Why won't you let me see you? You can't be that angry with me?'"_

_Here goes nothing._

"I mean it's over. I'm through, Jacob. The engagement is off. We're officially done. I don't need to come home and you don't need to know where I am, because there's nothing left to discuss. I've finally had it with all this mess. I'm not happy Jacob, and I haven't been for a long time. I think if you were to be truthful with yourself, you'd admit that you're unhappy too. We're obviously never going to see eye to eye on certain things, especially something as important as the path of our futures. I'm not about to throw my dream away of becoming a writer and you have an attachment to Forks that I don't have. That's a bad sign. And, that's not the only thing we aren't compatible on; there are many. These last couple of days away has helped me to clear my head and realize lots of things, including everything that is wrong between the two of us. For one, we're never going to work. I can see that now. I can see where we'll be headed if we just continue on this road. I have a feeling...no, I know that if I go ahead and marry you, we'll just end up making the same mistakes my mom and dad had and end up like them. I don't want that to happen. We were better off as friends and without all the pressures of being a couple. It's best we just call things off now, before it's too late. I don't want the both of us to be living in misery any longer. I hope you understand and can also see how wrong things are between us as clearly."

It was done. In my mind, Jacob and I were now through.

Surprisingly, I didn't feel bad at all for just having broken up with him. It actually felt like a huge weight was taken off my shoulders.

_I didn't even feel the slightest bit of guilt for doing this over the phone. Lots of people break up over the phone. Not doing it face to face actually made it easier on me. I don't know if I would've had the courage to face him._

"_Bella, it can't be over. It just can't. Look, I know you're upset. Hell, this was another nasty fight we had, but couples fight all the time. So, we had another disagreement. It doesn't have to mean it's over between us. We can work things out. Give me the chance. Come home or let me come to you and let's continue to talk. This is serious and not to be discussed over the phone. Tell me what I need to do. I know I can fix things. Not everything is broken. We are good together, Bella. Don't give up on us, please," _ Jacob pleaded.

"Jacob, there's nothing you can say or do to get me back. We're just not working out. Couples may fight all the time, but they certainly don't _fight all the time_. Haven't you noticed that is all we've been doing lately? It's one argument after another. I'm tired of it. Aren't you? Things between us used to be light and fun, and now things are just plain screwed up and miserable. I think it's how it'll continue to be if we continue on with our relationship, and I don't want to live that way. I'm sorry Jacob, you can't fix what's wrong between us, because there are just too many things wrong. I know you may think we were meant for one another, but unfortunately that's not the case. Look, I don't mean to hurt you, but I have to do what's right for me, and carrying on with our relationship when I'm just not happy, isn't what's right. I wish I would've saved both of us the trouble and had seen this all so clearly before; however, I see it now. We'll just be holding one another back if we stay together. That wouldn't be good for either one of us. I have to move on. I know there's someone out there better for you than me. So, I want you to move on, too. Don't you see? Ending things is what is best for the both of us."

Jacob's voice raised back up an octave, _"Geez, I hadn't known that I made you so damn miserable. And here I was thinking that all I was doing was loving you and trying to make you happy. I guess I failed in that regard."_

"Jacob...I didn't mean it to sound that harsh," I tried to defend, but Jacob continued ranting.

"_You mean leaving me is what's best for you. You're free now to do what you want and get what you want. You don't have me to consider anymore. I'm not stupid Bella, although you may think so. Do you think I don't see through your ploy? You've never wanted to marry me. Admit it. It's why you've kept me waiting all this time. You've been biding your time waiting for the right opportunity to get out of your obligation to marry me and now you've found the perfect excuse, haven't you? The moment I suggest that we move up our wedding date, that was it, you decide it's now over between us. I know it was why you became irrationally upset at dinner. I don't think it really had anything to do with all the bullshit that we can't seem to agree on our future plans. You know that's something we could've worked out. But, actually going through with the wedding, well that's a whole another story. You really had no intentions to ever walk down the aisle, did you? Now, you'd rather thrash things between us then have to face marrying me. God, do I disgust you that much? _

"You're wrong, Jacob, but not entirely. You don't disgust me. You're just not what I need in my life. It's not a bad reflection on you by any means. It just means we're not meant to be with one another. Admittedly, I see now that I shouldn't have accepted your proposal in the first place. It was a poor decision on my part. One of the worst decisions I'd ever made. However, in my defense I made it as a naive, young girl who felt under pressure from everyone who felt the need to decide for me that we belonged together."

"_So, you admit to never wanting to marry me."_

"With all due respect, Jacob. You caught me off-guard," I defended. "I just didn't make the decision with a clear mind. I did have nothing but the best intentions, though."

"_What's the matter, Bella? Am I not good enough for you? Haven't I ever been nothing but good to you? Sure we've had our fights, but I think that's just normal because we're both very passionate people. I'm not perfect, I know that. I'm sure you don't expect me to be. All couples are going to have their ups and downs. It doesn't mean we should just give up. C'mon, you could at least give me the chance to make things better between us...to make you happy. Tell me what is it I need to do and I'll try to do it."_

I was exasperated. "Jacob, I never said that you weren't good enough. You haven't been hearing me at all, like usual. We're just not compatible. You're a good person, but just not the right one for me. We're too different and want different things out of life. There's nothing more you could do. I just don't think any amount of trying will change the way I feel. We'll be saving each other a lot of grief if we just end things now, amicably."

"_There's someone else, isn't there?" _

"What? No! Don't be ridiculous."

_Oh God! Jacob didn't know how close to the truth he was treading, though._

He continued, _"I've always suspected it and friends had warned me to be careful with you. Something about how you weren't of our tribe, so you thought differently than we do. Also, that I should be wary because the friends you ran with were a bit too wild, so they may have rubbed off on you. They thought this even though you were Charlie's daughter. You know, you thought that the townsfolk were pressuring you to get together to me, well, I had other folks telling me that you and I would never work out. They thought I should just find a nice Quileute girl to love or some girl from another tribe because she would be a better match. But I stood up for you. So did my dad. You didn't know about all that, did you? It was always you I wanted. I defied some elders of my tribe because of my love for you. In the end, I guess they were right and you are just too wild and different from me. Boy, are they going to throw it back in my face. I'm going to have to deal with their smug asses. Look, spare me from being embarrassed further and just tell me if there's someone else. I don't want to have to hear it from the grapevine. You owe me the truth. Is it Seth? You've become a bit too friendly with him of late."_

"Fine. Those folks that thought we were wrong for each other are right. We are. I should've never destroyed our friendship and gotten involved with you romantically. Admittedly, my feelings weren't as strong as yours apparently were. I'm telling you the truth when I say that there's nobody else. I'm not leaving you for anyone. I'm leaving you because it's in both our best interests. Seth and I are just friends. In fact, he's been a great friend. I am allowed to have my own friends and that includes male friends. I am not suspicious about the female friends you keep. There's nothing going on romantically between Seth and me," I stated adamantly.

"_Uh huh...so you say. Such a great friend whom you've been talking to more than me. You didn't think I knew, did you? I know how you confided in him. I have to admit that I'm a bit jealous. I mean, I was your fiancée'. You should've been able to talk to me more than him, since he's just a friend. Well, did you know he's got feelings for you? Any fool can see it, although he tries his best to hide it. He's been using your friendship to try and get you away from me. I just know it. And to think that I was the one that introduced you two in the first place. How sickening. I bet he advised you to leave me, didn't he? Wait till I get my hands on that son of a bitch." _

I couldn't believe the utter foolishness that was coming from Jacob's mouth. However, I understood that he was speaking from a place of anger and hurt.

"Jacob, will you listen to yourself? You're spouting more and more ridiculousness and you're being paranoid. You will leave Seth alone because he's done nothing wrong, but be a good friend to me...to the both of us. Believe me, he may have feelings for me but he's not after me. He's been nothing but respectful of our relationship. Like I said, there's nothing between he and I except for friendship. I hadn't even spoken to him since I left. He's obviously had nothing to do with my decision and no one else has either. For once, I made this decision on my own. I need to do what's best for me. If you just take time to hear what I've actually said, maybe you'll understand."

"_Understand? What I understand is that you're choosing to leave me because you're being a selfish bitch! No, I take that back. You're being a selfish cunt!"_

I took a deep breath. It was the first time I'd heard Jacob call me such vile names. Maybe I deserved them. He did have a point, though. I was making this decision solely for my own benefit. However, as I wrapped my mind around him calling me those names, I realized that despite it all, I didn't deserve such harshness from him. I knew that there was no need to result to childish name-calling. Again, I reminded myself that Jacob was angry and hurt, and he probably didn't mean what he said.

"I know you're hurt and your angry with me at the moment. That's okay. I understand. I didn't expect anything less. I also want you to know that I don't expect to recover our lost friendship either and I completely understand if you don't want to hear from me for a while. I will respect that. Please know that I never meant to hurt you," I said softly and honestly.

"_You got to be kidding me? You don't mean to hurt me? Well, that's exactly what you're doing."_

"I know and I'm really so sorry. I don't think there was any way to avoid it, though. Jacob, I may not be in love with you like you need me to be, but I do know that I love you enough to not keep up this farce of a relationship we had. I'm sorry, but I can't pretend to be happy or keep you hanging onto me just because I need to spare your feelings. That's not fair to either of us. It's better we make a clean break and try to heal. You may not believe it, but this is hard on me too. It's really for the best, though. I'm not the person for you, Jacob. I firmly believe, though, that she's out there for you. There's some girl who would be more than happy and more compatible to be your wife. It's not me. It's just not who I am and I can no longer try to be that girl. I need to follow my heart. Now, you are free to do what you like without me holding you back and it'll be the same for me. We'll be free from the fighting and we wouldn't have to put our fathers in the middle anymore. That's another thing that was bothering me. Our relationship troubles caused strain in their friendship. I'm sure things will be awkward, maybe even difficult between them both for a while, but I have no doubt that they'll repair their friendship faster than we ever could. I think, in due time, everything will be better all around. I think, after you've had time to process all I've said, you'd understand that us parting ways is really a good thing."

"_I love you, Bella. I can't imagine ever thinking that losing you is a good thing,"_ Jacob professed. _"I guess you never loved me." _ His voice was much softer now and he sounded as if he was on the verge of tears. _"What am I suppose to do now?"_

"Again, I'm sorry for hurting you, Jacob. I never meant for things to go so horribly wrong between us. I was stupid in thinking that we could carry over our friendship into a relationship. It just doesn't work that way. Look, I do love you, but I'm just not in love with you the way you need me to be and I think that makes all the difference. There's just not enough between us to keep us together, at least in my mind and my heart. I admit I was a fool and made a debacle of our relationship. Hopefully, one day you'll find it in your heart to forgive me and we can get past this and resume being friends; we worked better as friends. Like I said before, I know well enough not to ask that of you now and I don't know if I could ever ask it of you again. I can only hope. However, I do wanna ask that you let me go. Don't let this drag on, okay? Don't make this harder than it already is. I'm not going to change my mind. I really feel we're just not right for one another. Let's give each other the chance to move on. There's someone out there for you better than me and I think there's also someone out there I'm meant to be with."

My mind immediately drifted to Edward. Could he be the one I was meant to be with? Edward already felt more of a soul mate to me than Jacob ever could.

"_So, what now? We're over. You're not going to be returning to Forks?"_ Jacob asked.

"Probably, only to pack up my things, then I'll be off again," I answered as best as I could. My plans at the moment were definitely up in the air.

"_You know that you don't have to avoid me just because we're over."_

"I think things would be better if we avoided one another for the time being. Besides, it's not just about you. I've got somewhere I need to be."

"_So, you can go become the writer you always want to be,"_ he said, resigned.

"Yes. I've realized it's the one thing I've wanted most in this world."

_Well, that and Edward._

"_I know. I've seen your passion for it. I never meant to demean your dreams or your plans, Bella. I was just hoping that I could turn that passion you have for it onto me," _ Jacob confessed. _ "I guess I know now that I failed you in so many ways."_

"I'm sorry, Jacob. We're just headed into two different directions. Don't think of yourself as a failure. I can carry as much blame in our relationship going wrong. I guess writing will just always be my first love."

_Although, I'm perfectly willing to share my heart between writing and Edward._

"_I guess I'll have to live with that. I really wish things turned out differently. Does your dad know yet?"_

"Of us breaking up or of my plans? No. But, I'm talking to him right after you."

"_You won't need to find him. Looks like he's just getting in after being out with my dad. I'll give him the phone, so you two can talk. I imagine you have a lot to talk to him about. Before I do, just do me one favor Bella. I'm letting you go. I promise I won't be making a fuss. _

"Aww...thank you, Jacob," I interjected. "I appreciate that."

"_I can't say I'm not angry and hurt right now, because I am, but I know better than to take it out on you. Listen, I'm sorry for all I've said before. Some of it was out of line. I hope you can forgive me for them."_

"Don't worry about it, Jacob. I wasn't offended, really. I understand you were just saying those things because you were hurt and upset."

"_I wanna show you that I can be the bigger person. I'm not going to rehash our issues of contention and I'm certainly gonna be a thorn in your side and make you feel that you can't get rid of me. I'm not going to be that kind of guy and be that kind of ex. You won't have to worry about me."_

"Well, I'm glad you can be mature about this. You don't know how relieved I am to know that we're parting on amicable terms."

"_I know now that I can't force you to be happy with me. I'm not such a jerk that I don't know when I'm defeated. You seem determined and have set your mind to it. I can see that there's nothing I can do to change how you feel. You were right in that I already saw the writing on the wall. When you didn't come home or would even answer my calls, I already figured that something was very wrong. Y'know, Bella, earlier...I wasn't exactly truthful with you."_

"Oh?"

"_Yeah, when I kept you hanging on the line, I wasn't trying to make you stew. Actually, I was afraid to answer because I sort of knew that you might be calling to just to tell me you were leaving me. I just had this bad feeling in my gut. Then when you actually confirmed my worst fear, I really didn't want to believe it, so I became difficult. It wasn't right. I should've just accepted my fate. I know now I screwed up. I majorly screwed up with you. I don't necessarily agree that we're all wrong for one another, but I can accept your decision. It's going to sting for a while, but I guess I'll be all right. I do have a lot of people to lean on for support."_

"You do have a lot of people that'll help you through this, Jacob. As will I. I think that's comforting to know."

"_Just do me this one favor, okay? Before you leave for good, please come and see me and give me a proper goodbye. I don't wanna hear that you blew into town to pack up and just completely avoided me. Forks is pretty small, but I know that you know how to hide. I'd like to see you at least one last time before you go. I know it'll probably a long while yet before I'd see your beautiful face again with you going off to New York. Can you please do that for me? I promise I won't make things weird."_

"I don't know if that'll be a good idea, Jacob."

"_Please, Bella," _Jacob pleaded again._ "Don't you think that you at least owe me that?" _

"I can't promise you anything. It's going to be hard on each of us. I think it would actually be better if we stayed away from one another for a while." I wavered a moment. I could just see Jacob waiting with anticipation on the other end of the phone. "But, okay, I'll try to handle it," I reluctantly agreed. "If it gets weird at all, just know that I'm outta there. I won't hesitate to go, even if you think it's an overreaction on my part."

"_Fair enough. I guess I'll just see you again sometime whenever you return. We can talk more then and set up a good time to meet. Hey, I want you to know that you can still call me if you need to, especially if you get into any trouble. I still care about you. That's not going to stop anytime soon, so don't hesitate to rely on me. Okay? I promise I won't look at as any more than a friendly gesture. Listen, I should go now. I think we've said all we could say at this point. One last thing, and this not for my sake, but for your dad's, you should come home soon. Till then, stay safe okay and take care."_

I could start to hear his voice quivering. I could imagine that the pain of losing me was overtaking him right about then.

It hurt me to know that I was hurting him. That was the bad part of breaking up. But, it was the only way I could be free. It was freeing to know that I was no longer stuck in a dead-end relationship. I relished the fact that I could carry on with Edward now guilt-free.

"I'll head home when I'm ready. I'm sure I'll be fine," I told Jacob.

"_Okay._ _Here's Charlie," _I heard Jacob say before I heard the phone being transferred about.

"_What's going on, son? You don't look so good. Who is this?" _I heard my father mutter to Jacob.

In turn, I heard Jacob utter, _"It's Bella,"_ to my father. Then I heard my father clearing his throat.

"_Bella?"_ My father's rich voice came on the line.

"Hi, dad," I muttered nervously. I hadn't expected to be talking to him so soon.

I didn't know what I was going to say to him. I thought I'd have time to compose myself and prepare after talking with Jacob, before I'd be explaining my new situation to my dad.

But, the time had come. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"_It looks like you finally decided to talk to Jake, but I take it that it didn't go so well. He's racing out of here like a bat of hell and he didn't look very good when he handed me the phone. What's going on? Did you two fight again? You still haven't been able to work things out from your last one?"_

I decided that the direct approach always worked wonders with my dad. It was always better to talk to him straight.

So, I didn't beat around the bush. "Um, I...I told him it was over between us, dad."

"_You what?"_ My dad said heatedly.

"I broke up with him. The engagement is off. I've come to this decision, even though it wasn't an easy one to make. I wasn't happy, dad. As much as I tried, I couldn't be happy with him. I hid it well for your sakes, but really I was miserable for a long time."

"_You weren't happy with Jake?"_ He asked, incredulous. _"Well, that's news to me."_

"Geez, dad. Hadn't all the fighting clued you in?"

"_So, you two argued. Every couple has their disagreements. That shouldn't be a reason to end things,"_ he stated.

"It wasn't just the fighting that had gotten to me. I had thought about this a long time, dad. This time away has only done wonders to make things clear in my mind. This most recent fight with Jacob was just the final straw. We're completely wrong for one another. We're never going to agree on such things as me leaving Forks to go to writing school, when all he wants to do is stay in Forks and follow in the footsteps of many of his friends. That's a big point of contention between us and that isn't even half of what we don't see eye to eye on. There are many other areas where we're not compatible, so I see no point in marrying him. If I did, I know we would just carry on like we usually do. Nothing will change in our relationship. We're going to fight and we're both going to end up being miserable. Staying with him would only lead to more heartache and more than likely divorce. I know you wouldn't want that for me. It's better for us to call things off now before it's too late," I explained to him.

"_Says who?"_ My father questioned. He was never big on words.

"Says me," I cried out. "It really wasn't working out, dad. As hard as it may be for you to believe, we really were wrong for one another. So, it's over. This is the right choice for me. I'm through being unhappy," I contended. "In the end, we were better off as friends."

"_Bella, you'd never had a problem with Jacob before. You two seemed to have a good relationship. Despite the fighting, I don't really see any just cause to leave him. You two just need to learn to work on your differences. That can come with time. Look, I know Jacob is a temperamental fellow and that this last bout of fighting has been ugly, but in all honesty, you need to have a thicker skin and cut Jacob some slack. He's just a young 'un and he's trying his best to do right by you. Because of one fight, you want to throw it all away?"_

"No...dad, it's not just because of this one fight. Haven't you been listening to me at all? This decision has been brewing for some time. I'd never said anything before, but there had always been something wrong with Jacob and I being a couple. It nagged at me from the very beginning. I know now that our plans for our futures would never coincide, and that's not the only thing. I realize now that we were never compatible. Geez, dad, it never felt right between the two of us. It's as if we never fitted together romantically. And, I really hate to be saying this because you're my dad, but it must said and we're both adults here-there were also problems in...as they say, _problems in the bedroom_. Even kissing him didn't feel right."

_Now that I knew how I was suppose to feel when I was kissed. The feeling Edward gives me whenever we kissed was exactly the "right" feeling. _

I blushed deeply after having said what I had just confessed to my father, even though I knew no one could see me. I was just quite embarrassed that I had told him about the intimacy problems Jacob and I had; however, he needed to understand that mine and Jacob's constant fighting wasn't the only factor that led me to break up with the boy.

_Dad was right in one respect, Jacob was still a young 'un. He was still very much a boy still learning to become a man. On the other hand, Edward was already a man in every regard. That was a big difference between the two. Maybe I was so unhappy with Jacob because I really needed a man to keep me satisfied._

I continued, Dad, being here and away from outside influences has really given me the time and space I needed to deeply think about the two of us together. I realized that I wasn't excited to be marrying him. It was why I kept postponing the actual wedding. At first, I thought that I'd get excited eventually, and that I just needed a bit of time. I realize now that the day will never come. I also realized that I didn't love Jacob as I should, and if nothing else, he deserves someone that does love him madly, completely, and wholeheartedly. I'll never feel that way about him. Don't you think it wouldn't be right to marry him if I didn't love him like that? It's why I don't feel so bad for letting him go. I'm doing both of us a favor actually. Also, he doesn't see it now, but I'm sure he will in the future, but he really didn't want to marry me..."

"_Yes, he darn well wanted to marry you,"_ my father interjected, his voice starting to raise. _"He wouldn't have asked you if he didn't. I know that boy loves you with his whole heart."_

"Dad, I've never questioned his love for me. I know he loved me. That's another thing wrong in our relationship-he loved me more than I ever could love him. In all honesty, I don't think that his love alone could sustain our relationship."

"_Jesus, Bella. Has that Alice friend of yours turned you onto reading romance novels? You sound like you're expecting your relationship with Jake to be something out of a romance novel. Well, you're a writer. You know that what's written in those books aren't exactly realistic."_

"No, this has nothing to do with having an idealistic view of love and romance. It's the way I feel. Look, I'm not looking for all fluffy, lovey-dovey, romance that's written about in books or that you see in movies. I'm realistic. I don't expect Jacob to be a born-romantic and shower me with flowers, gifts, and sweet nothings. I do expect some kind of spark, though. Some sort of heat between us that could keep our love red-hot and burning. Maybe you can even call it desire, but I know that's something that was missing from mine and Jacob's relationship. I could see it in other couples and I was always envious, but I didn't quite understand why until now. It's because those couples, like Sam and Emily, have that certain spark...something Jacob and I didn't. I really think he rushed into this marriage thing without really thinking it through."

"_Bella, I know this desire you're talking about is well and good and I'm not going to deny that it's needed in a relationship, but although you say you're realistic, I still think you expected too much out of your relationship with Jake. Like I said, relationships aren't anything you read in those romance novels. What you're describing still sounds like notions from a romance novel. And, I disagree with you. I think that Jacob thought a lot about wanting to marry you before he proposed."_

"Fine, dad, maybe he thought a lot about me and him before proposing, but I do think he didn't really want to marry me because I'm like the love of his life. It seems, he just didn't want to lose the best friend he'd only ever known that he had in me. If it meant marrying me to tie me to him and subsequently tie me to Forks so he wouldn't have to lose me, then that was what he resolved to do. I don't think that he really sees me as a romantic interest. He still sees me as his best friend."

Again, my dad tried to counter what I was saying, _"That's not necessarily a bad thing, Bella. Couples should have a friendship to go along with their relationship."_

"Don't get me wrong, friendship in a relationship is important, but I think Jacob and I thought that we could turn our comfortable friendship into an easy romantic relationship; however, it didn't work out that way. Things just got more complicated between us when we became a couple and we ended up just blowing apart what initially drew us to one another. I could be wrong, but I think that's also why being intimate with one another felt quite awkward and Jacob seemed to avoid it as much as possible."

"_So now it seems you're citing some psycho babble? Bella, what has gotten into you? Why you are intent on destroying the good thing you had with Jacob?"_

"Dad, I'm just trying to explain to you all the reasons why Jacob and I aren't meant to be together. I need for you to understand and accept my decision. Breaking up with Jacob is the best thing for me. I wasn't in love with him and the fact that we were headed into two different directions really didn't bode well for our relationship. The fact that we didn't seem to have any desire for one another was also a bad sign. You probably refused to see this, but the odds were stacked against Jacob and me. I hate to say this, but it seemed that you and Billy were too busy basking in the fact that we were together to notice all the wrong things in mine and Jacob's relationship. I mean no disrespect by that, I'm just calling it how I saw it."

"_Oh really? Well, it certainly sounded disrespectful to me. And all this stuff you're spouting...it sounds disrespectful to Jacob. He has been nothing but good to you. I can say he's a hell lot of better guy than a lot of fellas I've run into. You could do worse than to end up with a great guy like Jacob."_

"Dad, you're a cop. You're not exactly objective. A lot of the fellows you run into are either criminals or bad guys. You think Jacob is so great because you've seen him grow up."

"_Well, exactly. Jacob has never been in trouble with the law. He's also got no vices. He's going to make a fine cop one day soon, too. I think he's grown into a fine young 'un."_

"Just because he has no criminal record or any vices like you say, doesn't mean that he's automatically perfect for me. He's not the one for me, dad. And, that, him going to become a good cop of Forks is exactly one of the areas of contention in our relationship."

"_Well, I disagree, Bella. I think he would make a good husband for you. He'll earn decent and I have no doubt that he can work his way up the ranks quickly. He's a smart enough guy and should do well. Being married to a cop isn't a bad thing. Jacob joining the Forks police force doesn't have to be a point of contention in your relationship. I hate to say this, but maybe you're just being too judgmental."_

"Oh God, dad...do you hear yourself? You love Jacob so much, then maybe it should be you that marries him. It doesn't even concern you that we'd be marrying too young, just like you and mom. Or that we would marry for all the wrong reasons? Or even that if I marry him I'll just be dooming myself to a life of misery? It doesn't phase you when I say that I'm certain if I wed Jacob that we'll just end up getting divorced like you and mom?" I spouted, infuriated.

"_Now...now, Bella. You shouldn't let what happened between your mom and me color your experience and taint your relationship with Jacob. If that's the only thing stopping you from marrying the man..."_

"Just like Jacob, dad, you really haven't heard a thing I've said. You're listening, but you're not really processing anything that has come out of my mouth," I said, a bit exasperated. "I'm not disputing that Jacob is a good guy. I admit that he is. But..."

"_Well, nobody's perfect," _my dad interjected. _"You'd do well to remember that. I'm not saying that Jacob doesn't have his flaws as well. But, overall,I couldn't ask for a better beau for you. I'm sure he had his pick of girls, but he chose you. He loves you Bella. Even you can't dispute that. That should count for something."_

I shook my head. I should've known that my dad would defend Jacob to no end. He would never idly stand by and watch me leave the man whom he already saw as a son.

"Dad, please listen to me. All of those qualities you spouted aren't all that makes a relationship between two people work. No matter how good you think Jacob is and how right you think he is for me, he isn't who's right for me. I don't really love Jacob as I should. I see him as more of a friend really. Also, I refuse to just be a doormat and let him trample all over my dreams of going to writing school in New York and making myself into a legitimate writer. We had talk about my plans, dad, and how I wasn't planning on letting my dream go. I thought we finally worked out a way where I could go fulfill my dream, since he had prevented me over and over again from leaving to New York, but then he went and pulled another stunt. I've had enough of his foolishness. I have been an idiot to have tried to make our relationship work for this long. I finally realized that Jacob isn't what I want nor need. It was time to cut ties, so I did. There's no way around the fact that we're just wrong for one another. Even if we didn't fight like cats and dogs on a daily basis, I still believe wholeheartedly that I would've come to this eventual conclusion anyway. Like I told him, I think there are other people we're both meant to be with. This last fight, and me subsequently fleeing, had allowed me to face the truth about us. I finally got the courage to finally stand up for myself and accept that Jacob and I aren't meant to be. It's really for our best interests that we go our separate ways. I know you may not see it and you may not approve, but I needed to break things off for myself. I think my happiness is important. I would hope that it's also important to you. Now that I'm free, I can be happy again. I hope you will learn to accept it just like Jacob did. I understand that you may need time, so I'm not gonna push. Just know that no matter what you say or how you feel, dad, it's not gonna change the fact that it's over between Jacob and me."

"_Bella, if you'd felt that something hadn't been right between you and Jacob, then why in the world did you accept his proposal? And why haven't you said anything until now?"_

"Those are all valid questions, but to be honest, I don't know. I guess I can just chalk it up to being young, naive, and afraid before. Dad, I hadn't even realized that we were a couple when he proposed to me. I never thought or imagined that he saw me as more than a friend. We hung out and we got along. I wouldn't exactly call what we did as dating. Then there was so much pressure from you, from his dad, from mom, from just about everyone in this town for me to accept. So, I just did. I was weak, I suppose, and gave in. It was wrong of me to do, but I just wanted to get everyone off my back. I was also afraid of the consequences of not fulfilling everyone else's dream about us. At the time, it made sense. I don't think I ever intended for Jacob and I to actually walk down the aisle. I figured that he'd end up thinking that we were too young or too inexperienced and come to his senses eventually, realizing that we would be making a huge mistake by actually marrying. I thought that he could see all the signs of how wrong we were for one another and that the constant fighting would definitely make him think twice about a life together. But, that never happened. These last couple of days away had made me realize that my waiting for him to realize things were wrong between us was futile. He would've never come to that conclusion because he was too invested in not having to lose me. So, instead, I took the initiative. What can I say? There's really no excuses for the way I've handled my relationship with Jacob. I know I'm just as much to blame for having it fall apart as he is. I admit I made bad decisions, but now I'm trying to set things right."

"_Pressure? What pressure?"_ My dad questioned. _"I certainly don't think I pressured you to say yes. You did that all on your own. I just wanted you to know Jacob's merits."_

"Yes, you did pressure me. Maybe you didn't see it as pressuring me, but I certainly did. You kept going on and on about how it would be great if I married your best friend's son. You kept saying how it was probably destiny since we had grown up together and how perfect Jacob was for me; that it was probably always planned that way by the universe that we were to be together since you had me as your only daughter and Jacob was Billy's only son. You made mom buy into the idea as well. Then practically everyone in town made me feel that I would be making a huge mistake if I passed Jacob up, like I had no other options. At the time, I felt I had no other choices. I felt like I was going to be disappointing a whole lot of people if I rejected Jacob. Did you know all the pressure I received gave me nightmares? In my nightmares, I had said "no" to Jacob and then I just ended up being all alone, unmarried, and had a plethora of cats and dogs to keep me company. For an eighteen year old, that was a scary possibility and being as inexperienced that I was, wasn't out of the realm of possibility. I didn't want to end up like that Bella in my nightmares. C'mon, dad, you got to understand that I was easily influenced and frightened of an unknown future."

"_Fine. So you felt that way. I certainly didn't think I was pressuring you. But, I understand that you were young and didn't really know any better. You didn't think things through very clearly. You counted on Jacob chickening out, which didn't happen. That's all water under the bridge now. I understand that you feel that there are problems; however, you've been with Jake all this time. You've managed until now. Don't you think you're making a rash decision? Maybe you should just come home and talk things over with Jake. Maybe you'll see things in a different light afterwards. I think if you give it half a chance, you can work things out with Jake. Maybe you two can even go see a counselor or something to help solve your problems?"_

"Dad, please understand that the decision to break things off with Jacob wasn't an impetuous one. I thought about it long and hard, even before I had left, and I'm certain now it's the right thing to do. I'm not afraid anymore. I've also outgrown caring what other people in town are going to think about me and what I have done. I really see ending things with Jacob is for the best. For both him and me. Besides, dad, I'm now completely free to head to New York and study writing and fulfill my lifelong dream."

"_So, that's what it boils down to. Now, I see why you've been quite stubborn with Jake and intent on destroying the good thing you have with him."_

"What are you getting at, dad?" I didn't like the tone of his words. "I wasn't intent on destroying anything. That's the second time now you've said that."

"_Bella, let's be brutally honest here, you wanting to run off to New York has been the constant source of conflict in your relationship. You keep insisting that it's something you must do regardless of and above all your other obligations. I don't know if you know this, but Jacob and I have talked about you keep disagreeing about your future paths."_

I interjected, "Yes, and so what..."

"_And, we both don't understand why you're so hell bent on going to that writing school of yours and moving so far away. Jacob understands that you want to go to school for writing, that a writer is what you want to become and you have a passion for it, and he doesn't want to take your dream away from you, but he had hoped that when you two got together that you would've decided to compromise a little. All that he'd been trying to do was to get you to set up roots here in Forks with us."_

"Which has exactly been the problem, dad. Compromise? I think his idea of compromise was for me to give up my plans and just stay in Forks and be his little wifey."

"_No, no...Bella, you've misunderstood him,"_ my dad defended.

"I don't think so," I said with a pout. I think I knew Jacob a hell of a lot better than my father.

"_Bella, you're just like your mother. You're stubborn when it comes to certain things. All Jake wanted to do was to show you that there are other options to your plans. Your plans didn't have to be set in stone. You don't have to be so rigid. You could still become a writer and attend school a little closer to town. See? That's the kind of compromise we were talking about and trying to make you see. You have ties in Forks, you don't have to be so far away. You don't have to go all the way to that school in New York. You know, that school isn't the only college in the nation that can teach you to become a writer. I have to admit, I agree with Jake. I don't necessarily like the idea of you being so far from home."_

"You're right, it isn't the only writing school; however, it is the best and its graduates are guaranteed job opportunities. Only so many applicants are accepted each year and a lot of acceptances are based on the applicants' merits; therefore, it's an exclusive school. I've researched all the good writing schools, dad, and I chose that one. I didn't choose it for anything more than it was the best and churned out success story after success story. Being so far away from home was just a sacrifice I figured I have to make. But, I cherish the opportunity to explore what lies beyond the small world of Forks. As a writer, I need to spread my wings, and staying in town or being close by I don't feel would accomplish that. The fact that I've been accepted to such a prestigious school doesn't even register with you or Jacob. Also, the fact that they've been willing to defer my acceptance all this time is a pretty big deal. Instead of being proud of me, you two would rather have me settle for a less than stellar school because in your minds, I'm supposed to stay close by. Why should I? Because you both are too clingy to let me follow my heart? Who made up those rules, dad? Where's the support I need? Where's the encouragement that I should have gotten from either one of you to go after my dreams? Isn't that what fiancées and fathers are supposed to do? You both claim to love me, but yet you're both willing to hold me back for your own selfish reasons."

"_Yes, Bella, you have a point, but don't get me wrong. I..."_ my father tried to interject; however, I continued on my rant.

"In case you haven't noticed, dad, I'd already compromised. I'd had my plans set before Jacob blindsided me with professions of love and then a proposal of marriage out of the blue. So, what did I do? I'd deferred my acceptance all this time and I'd stayed. I stayed and explored my new found relationship with Jacob. I went through the motions and tried my best to be happy with my situation, but I learned as time went on that I was just pretending to be someone I wasn't. I knew there was more out there for me. Dad, I had given up a lot of time to be able to stay with you and Jacob. I thought it was only fair for me to ask that it be my time now. Why couldn't Jacob compromise and help me to fulfill my goals? If he really cared about me, I would think that he would do so willingly. He never once stopped to think that there could be a whole other life meant for him outside of Forks. He refused to believe it and hadn't even been willing to try to explore a life outside of Forks with me. He just kept finding ways to block my plans; his latest stunt included. I tried with him, but he couldn't offer me the same courtesy and try something new for my sake? I mean, as I told him in numerous discussions before, if he really was unhappy after moving out there with me, then he could always return to Forks. We could deal with the separation if it would come to that. Jacob didn't even give my plan a chance."

I finished with a sigh and my dad was finally able to get a word in. _"Okay, okay...I understand you're angry with Jacob. You don't feel he has been fair to you. Couples have these kinds of problems all the time. Do you think you really needed to break the poor fellow's heart? And in this manner, over the phone? Don't you think the guy deserves for you to come home and discuss the state of your relationship face-to-face?"_

"Look, dad, I never meant for him or anyone to get hurt. But, as I see it, the demise of our relationship was inevitable. It was best to get it over and done with, so we can both move on sooner. The phone seemed the best way. Admittedly, it isn't the most gracious way to end a relationship, but right now it's all I'm willing to do. I'm through with Jacob. Jacob and I have tried to work things out on the matter of our future plans all this time and until now we couldn't come to a solution that would make us both happy. I don't believe we can work on our other problems either. I'm going to keep saying this-we're just not compatible. I don't think any more discussion, face-to-face or otherwise, would've helped anything. If anything we'd probably just end up fighting again, which was exactly what I wanted to avoid. I can't take us screaming at one another anymore. It's just been too much, which is another reason why I'm choosing to stay away. I need some space from him, and even though we're over, being back in Forks won't give me the space I still need. I'll ask the same of you as I had to him, and that is to please trust me that breaking up is for the best for the both of us. Please don't make this more difficult than it already is and just accept it."

"_So, you've really made up your mind on this, huh?"_ My dad asked.

"I have," I contended. "I hope you don't think ill of me for ending things with Jacob. It's a big change for you and I know how resistant you are to change. But I hope you understand that my reasons are valid."

"There's no way I can maybe get you to reconsider? Jacob is a good man, y'know. I'm not going to lie, Bella, I'm very disappointed in how things have turned out."

"I figured you would be. I know how close you and Jacob are already. He's like a son to you. And I'm sure you're not looking forward to dealing with Billy. I hope that he'll understand to and eventually forgive me for breaking his son's heart."

"You're right about all those things," my dad said definitively. "Gah...I can handle Billy. Him and I have been through a lot together. This will just be another bump in the road. That old man will probably get over it before I do," he joked.

"Well, I hope you can get past your disappointment in me to realize that I'm really doing what's best for me. Shouldn't that matter to you?"

"_It matters, hon, but forgive me for saying so, I don't really think that ending things with Jacob was the best thing for you to do. I think you should've come home and talk things over with him some more. I know there's probably a lot you feel that needs work in your relationship, but I think that it was impossible to work things out. If you had given it the chance, maybe you would've been surprised. I could've talked to Jake some more. Maybe I could've even had Billy talk to him; see if there's a way we could help repair things between the two of you. But, I guess that doesn't matter now,"_ my dad stated, sounding resigned to the fact that Jacob and I were over.

"Jacob and I are through, dad. Nothing's going to change that now. I've made up my mind. More importantly, Jacob has accepted it. Maybe you and Billy should concentrate on just helping him heal his broken heart, huh?"

"_Okay, you've made your decision. As stupid as I think it is, I'll stand by it. Don't you worry, I won't let anyone give you trouble for it. That includes Jacob and Billy. Jacob is like a son to me and Billy has been my best friend for ages and is like a brother, but you're still of my blood and I'm going to protect you, even if I don't approve and even if it destroys my relationship with them. I want you to know that despite everything, you're still the most important to me. I don't want you to forget that, you hear?"_

"I was worried there for a bit," I teased. "Look, dad, I knew my choice wasn't going to win any points with you. I understand I've put you in a tough spot. But, I had to do what I had to do. I'm hoping I can prove to you that it was the right thing to do and the best thing to do down the line. And I want you to know that I really appreciate you going to stick up for me, even if you disapprove of my decision.

"_Well, you're my daughter and I love you more than anything. A father's got to do what he's got to do, too. Look Bella, I hope you know that I'm not mad at you for your decision to end things with Jake. I hope you believe that,. I just wish things turned out differently."_

"I understand, dad. And, I'm relieved that you're not mad at me. But I don't blame you at all for being disappointed. I wish things turned out differently, too," I stated honestly.

"_Well, what's done is done, I guess. We'll just have to get past it. So, when should I be expecting you home?"_

"Uh...I'm not coming home yet, dad. I've decided to take a little vacation, if you will," I muttered, nervous once more.

"_For how long?" _ My dad's voice began to rise again.

"I don't really know. I'm just playing it by ear right now. I don't really have any obligations until I need to move and get to school. So things are pretty open. I assure you, though, that I will come back and get things sorted out and work out the details of my move to school, but just not right now. I'm kind of enjoying my time away at the moment and I think it's great practice for when I'm inevitably away at school."

"_How in the hell are you managing, Bella? It wasn't like you packed when you left. You just took off. You're not living in your car, are you?"_

"I told you I'm fine, dad. And, I'm managing just fine. I have money and I've taken care of my necessities and I wasn't exactly unprepared when I left. I'm not living in my car. In fact, I got myself a nice, quaint, hotel room to stay at for the time being. I've befriended a little old lady that works here and she's been more than kind to me. She has taken pity on me and has helped me make my stay more comfortable. I really am safe and I can take care of myself. You don't have to worry. I'll come home soon enough, but only when I'm ready."

"_I know you've got nothing in the way of obligations right now, but does it really mean you have to stay away? Maybe you're just trying to avoid Jacob? I know you must not be ready to face him. But, I'm sure you can manage to avoid him even though you're home. Why don't you just come home? I promise I won't hassle you, nor will anyone else, and you'll be free to have your little vacation, just here at home. Where the hell are you anyway?"_ My father sounded insistent.

"I'd rather not say where I am. Besides, I might be on the move. I'm not quite sure yet. It doesn't really matter anyway where I am. Just know that I'm fine. I promise I'll call in regularly from now on to check in, so you don't have to worry."

"_Why can't you just tell me where you are?"_

"Because I don't want you to get any ideas of coming after me," I confessed.

"_I can still find you know, Bella. In case you've forgotten or failed to realize, I have access to resources and I can find you,"_ my dad threatened.

"Yeah, I know. But, I trust you enough to not use your resources to seek me out. I am counting on you not to break that trust. At least, I hope you know better than to invade your grown daughter's privacy. Anyway, it isn't like you to use your resources for purely personal reasons. There had been times when you could have used your pull to help you personally, but you've always declined to. I admire that about you. You have a lot of integrity."

"Gah...just like your mother. You always find a way to make me feel guilty even before I've done anything. Fine...fine. You keep yourself hidden away. Take this little vacation of yours. I hope you use the time wisely to reflect on your life and where your headed. Maybe you'll even realize that breaking up with Jake was wrong."

"Dad, I already told you that I'm not going to change my mind about Jacob," I whined.

"_Fine...fine. I couldn't help but try again. Okay, so you're an adult. I can't really stop you if what you want is to stay away. I can only hope that you'll come to your senses eventually. So, yeah, I have no real justification to put out an APB on you. You won't need to worry about that. I'm not going to go looking and trying to bust in on your own personal time. I trust you to take care of yourself. I know you're capable, which is why I'm gonna let this go. Let's get some things straight, though. You can have your little vacation, but I better hear from you, you hear? I don't want to be losing sleep because I'm worrying about you. Lastly, you don't hesitate to give me a call if you need my help. I'll help you or get to you wherever you are. If you have car problems or get into trouble, even if you just need me to wire you some money, you give me a ring. Also, make sure that cell phone of yours is kept charged. I may decide to give you a call once in a while myself. These are non-negotiable conditions, Bella."_

"I hear you, dad. I promise I will do all that you ask. But I think I'll really be fine. Please don't worry, okay?"

"_All right then. I'm counting on you to keep me informed. You better answer if I decide to call."_

"Definitely."

"_I guess I should let you go now. It looks like I've got some explaining to do to Billy."_

"Okay, dad. I'll just talk to you later. And, dad...thanks for your understanding."

"_Well, you're welcome. One more thing, maybe you should give your mom a call, just to let her know what's up. I don't need her hounding me."_

"Okay."

"_I love you, hon. You take care now."_

"Love you too, dad," and with that I hung up.

I placed my phone on the counter and breathe in a sigh of relief. All of the unpleasant business was done.

Things were officially over with Jacob and though my dad was unhappy with the outcome, he accepted that I chose a life in New York over a life with Jacob. I was now truly free to follow my heart, go where it leads me, and find my happiness.

I silently rejoiced at the thought. I was completely free to be with Edward.

_That is if he'd still have me after I tell him all about Jacob._

As much as I tried to stop the tears that began to fall, I couldn't. I didn't even know why I was crying exactly. Was I upset for having broken up with Jacob? Or was I sad for Jacob and sympathized with him? Maybe I was upset because I disappointed my father? Maybe I was afraid of what was to become of me now that so many changes were happening? Or were these happy tears because I was finally free? Like I said, I didn't know. I guess the emotional toll of my conversations just overtook me.

I slowly let myself slink down onto the bathroom floor, brought my knees up and pulled them close to my chest, almost compacting myself into a little ball, then I laid my face in my hands and sobbed as quietly as I could, not wanting to give Edward any indication that anything was wrong. I didn't want him to see me like this. I wouldn't even know how to begin explaining the tears.

_Damn, I am such a girl! I really am such an emotional creature._

After a minute or two of sobbing, I finally was able to put myself back together and picked myself up off the floor. I took a look at my reflection. My eyes were now puffy and red and I had tear stains on my cheeks. That was never going to do for my date with Edward. I quickly washed my face trying to remove all traces that I had been crying. I didn't have any drops to remove the redness from my eyes, but I hoped that it would fade before I had to face Edward.

I busied myself with getting ready for our outing... er, date. It wasn't like I had many options, so I did the best I could with what I had to work with. I was lucky that Edward had left one of his shirts hanging in the bathroom and I didn't hesitate to grab it and make it part of my outfit for today. I did have make up with me, so I applied some foundation, eye liner, mascara, and some lip gloss. I didn't make the make up too heavy knowing that Edward liked my natural beauty. I tried my best to hide that I had been crying, but I don't think I succeeded. I combed my hair into soft waves and made sure I had a hair tie handy just in case I may need it later. I looked at my reflection and felt I was going to be ready as I'll ever be.

After smoothing out my outfit and checking my reflection in the mirror a few more times, I plastered on a smile and stepped out of the bathroom. I figured I had given Edward enough time to take care of his own personal business.

I should've known Edward would notice right away that I had been crying, despite my efforts to hide it. Of course, like the gentleman he was, he was immediately concerned.

I told him as much as I was willing to discuss with him at this point, mostly touching on my dad and our bout of discourse. I think I placated him enough to where he focused back on our date.

I didn't want to think about Jacob, my dad, or what was waiting for me back in Forks anymore. I didn't even want to think about my plans for going to New York and going to school. All I wanted to do was live in these moments with Edward, and especially the plans I had for him tonight.

I no longer had Jacob hanging over my head and so I planned to celebrate that fact with Jacob. I also wanted show him without words that I was with him completely, if he'd continue to have me.

Despite talk dangerously developing into naughty talk, getting both our hormones raging again, we did manage to get ourselves out of the room and into the light of day. We walked hand-in-hand to my car and I couldn't help but feel giddy about our date.

_I wonder where he's taking me before we do our shopping. He seems to have something up his sleeve._

Edward kept staring at me so intensely, I thought his heated gaze might just ignite me on fire. That or I may drag him back to our hotel room and just have my way with him all day. Just thinking about it put a blush on my cheeks and I think it was going to remain there seeing as Edward wasn't toning down his gaze any time soon.

I couldn't help but plant a searing kiss on Edward's lips, smashing him into the side of the car. Thankfully, he didn't seem to mind my sudden attack. Lost in a daze from Edward's delicious kisses, I was beginning to question whether we ever needed to leave the room at all. How easy would it be to just run back upstairs, hide ourselves away in our room from the outside world, and not emerge for days? But, sense did return us to once we both ran out of breath.

"Um, yeah...our date. You know the one we're supposed to be on. We need to get a move on," Edward uttered between pants to catch his breath. "Damnnit, Bella, can you stop being too tempting? I am beginning to question whether I want to let you out of our room at all."

I giggled then acknowledged that I felt the same way. "But we can't. We need to be reasonable."

He nodded before groaning out, "Uggh...let's go before either of us change our minds."

I handed over the keys to Edward, giving him permission to drive, since he was the one who knew where we needed to go. He made sure to secure me in the passenger seat before he went over to the driver's side and got in. He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and entered an address to a GPS. Then we were off.

As we drove along, Edward and I couldn't keep our hands off one another. Every now and then we had to touch. One moment he'd rub my thigh, then I'd rub his. He'd brush his knuckles across my cheek and I'd run my fingers down his arm. Our hands finally became permanently entwined for the rest of the drive after he grabbed mine and put it up to his lips to kiss.

Every once in a while we'd look at one another at the same time and smile at one another. I don't think I had ever felt more content or cherished in my life.

Going to a prestigious motorcycle shop in the heart of Seattle wasn't exactly where I pictured spending my first date with Edward. But, I have to admit that I'd be lying if I said I minded. Despite it being unconventional, by the end of of our trip to the bike shop, I really believed that Edward was actually a genius.

Seeing Edward amongst those bikes was one of the hottest things I'd ever witnessed in my life. The way he revered those machines and stroked their parts almost lovingly as if they were women, I swear I ached for him to stroke me like that.

_Maybe he would once we got back to our room?_

It was adorable how his eyes lit up upon seeing the inventory of motorcycles he could choose from. His knowledge of the various bikes was impressive.

The sight of Edward straddling a motorcycle should be illegal. A woman would never be able to resist him. The way he looked on that bike, it was like he was made to drive a motorcycle. I could hardly restrain myself from jumping his bones right there inside the shop; the salespeople and other customers inside be damned.

As I was lost in my fantasies of christening the new bike with Edward, I heard him call out, "Come here, baby. You need to try this one out."

"Huh?" I said dumbly. Before I knew it, he scooped me up and placed me atop the bike he was looking into.

"Damn, baby. Seeing you on that bike may be the hottest thing I'd ever seen," he stated unabashedly and for all to hear, causing my cheeks to tinge with pink once more.

I ducked my head down, embarrassed by the sudden attention I received. I could see the salesman smiling at me from the corner of my eye, as well as several nearby patrons.

Edward just looked on like a proud boyfriend. The look upon his face told me that he was greatly admiring the view.

Before I could hop off the bike, Edward slid in behind me. As he reached for the handlebars, he pushed me more closely to his body. I think I might've unintentionally let out a moan.

He hopped of the bike and I immediately felt the loss of his body so close to mine. I started to pout, but I could see that Edward was flashing his panty-dropping smirk. That made me curious.

I started to get off again when Edward told me, "Stay there, baby. We're not through yet. Can you scoot back a little? Let's see how we fit on this bike with me in front and driving."

I gave Edward some room as he straddled the bike some more. "Go ahead and hang onto me, baby, like you would if we were out on a ride."

"What? Like this?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his torso, holding on for dear life. I couldn't ever imagine riding on a motorcycle like this with Edward.

"Yup, just like that. You can even hold on tighter if you want, and I have a feeling you may want to once we actually drive this baby."

"Oh my God, you're actually going to drive this thing?" I stated, shocked.

"Of course, we got to see how it feels," Edward answered.

"But, I'm not coming with you. Am I?"

Edward looked over his shoulder and grinned. It wasn't a grin that I wanted to see. "Baby, you've never ridden on a bike before, have you?" I shook my head. "Well, that's a shame, because you look damn fine on one. There's a first time for everything. Of course, you're coming with me. Why else would've taken you to shop with me for my new bike? I figured you'll be my number one passenger, so I think you'd need to like the bike as well."

"Whaaat?" I said, even more shocked. "Edward, I can't...I can't believe you'd want my opinion. I don't know the first thing about motorcycles. I've never even ridden on one. I wouldn't know what you need or what you're looking for. And...I seriously think I don't know how to even ride with you on one of these."

"You seem to be doing fine, right now. Trust me, you're a natural, baby. You just clutch on tightly just like you have and let me do all the driving. Nothing to it. I promise I'll take care of you and won't let anything happen. I'll guarantee, after a few minutes out on the road, you'll love the ride. Later on, maybe we can think about driving lessons for you."

"You really think it'll be okay?" I asked, still reluctant.

"Sir," the salesman called out. "Are you and your girl ready to take this fine machine for a test drive?"

The salesman called me Edward's girl. I literally screamed in excitement on the inside. I liked the sound of that.

"I think we will. This one seems to fit us well. Now, let's see how she drives," Edward responded back, seemingly excited for the test drive.

"Well, you'll need these," the salesman said, holding two helmets in his hands.

"If you don't mind, can we just test it without wearing those? I'd like my girl and me to feel the wind in our hair. You know how it is," he finished off with a wink.

The salesman agreed, albeit reluctantly. Edward's charm knew no bounds.

Edward started up the bike and we headed into the parking lot. I was startled at first, not really settled and obviously scared. I hung on to Edward, afraid I might just fall off. Edward kept telling me to relax. After a few slow runs around the parking lot, I started feeling more relaxed and I got settled. I even began enjoying the ride, like Edward had said.

Who knew motorcycles could feel so comfortable? The close proximity of Edward's body next to mine was definitely a major plus.

"What do you think, baby?" Edward asked.

"I want more. Can we ride longer?"

Edward nodded and drove up to where the salesman was waiting by the shop door. He and Edward had some words, which I didn't really care about, because I was relishing the feel of Edward as I held on to his body. I laid my head across his back.

Being on this bike with Edward, I couldn't help but think that this was the life. All of my problems seemed miles away when I was here with him like this. I didn't think I'd ever want anything more than having these kinds of moments and I began to see Edward and I just freely riding with no real destination. We were just enjoying one another and the freedom, happiness, and thrill we found.

"All right, baby. Here we go. Hang on tight," and with that, Edward and I were off.

As we rode freely onto the open road, with the wind in my hair and clutching tightly onto Edward, I couldn't imagine life going on without him in it. There was no where else I wanted to be. There was no one else I wanted to be with. It seemed that Edward was my life now.

* * *

**END A/N: **Forgive me for no teaser for the next chapter. I may add it later, but right now I'm rushing to get this posted before I leave for my NY eve party. I'm being * side-eyed * by the family already because I'm still here on the computer instead of getting ready—we need to go.

So, HAPPY NEW YEAR, once again! I'll talk to you all later!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:**Everything related to the Twilight saga is the property of Stephanie Meyer. Summit Entertainment owns all the rights to the Twi saga films. I only own writing this story, plot lines and all. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: **Managed to finish another chapter for you loyal readers. Again, I appreciate the continued reading support you give me.

I wanna say welcome to all the new readers, especially those of you who have put the story on your alerts and/or Favorite the story.

Thank you to all of those who are and have reviewed. I haven't forgotten about replying to my reviews. Working on it next. So, be patient, you will hear from me. Admittedly, FF, has given me trouble on that regard, but I think I got it all figured out now. So, forgive me it has taken me this long, but I stick to my promise that I will reply to my reviews.

**I HOPE MY LACK OF PROMPT REVIEW REPLIES DOESN'T DISSUADE YOU**

**I LOVE READING THEM**

**SO PLEASE LEAVE ME MORE REVIEWS**

**AND BRIGHTEN MY INBOX**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

~Edward~

My Bella. I really liked the sound of that.

I was never much for being possessive in my past relationships, including with Lauren, I was never really prone to call her mine. But, somehow, with Bella, I greatly enjoyed getting to call her mine.

_Probably because Bella was already worth more to me than any of the women of my past. _

My Bella was really too damn sexy and tempting for her own good. She was killing me with all her delicious kisses when we got to her car. I really wanted nothing more than to just be inside of her again.

I really did consider going all caveman on her and running her directly to our room, shutting the door, never to be heard from again. But then I rationalized that I couldn't just steal my Bella away from the world. No matter how much my body craved her, I couldn't deny the world my Bella. The world needed to see the special brand of sunshine that Bella would spread.

It really would've been a shame if no one else but me got to see Bella's wonderful smile. I would bet anything that she could brighten someone's day instantly just by smiling at them, because that's exactly how I felt. She only needed to flash that special smile of hers at me and my world was instantly ten times better. I couldn't deny some poor sap that could use a pick-me-up the beauty of Bella's smile.

Besides we couldn't just both live on sex alone. Could we? I shook myself from that thought.

I also really wanted to show Bella off. Just like I couldn't deny the rest of the world to bask in Bella's sunshine, I really wanted the world to think that I was the luckiest bastard because I got to be with her.

_Yeah, Bella just naturally evoked these types of feelings in me._

So, ignoring my body's strong urges, we managed to break ourselves from our make-out session in the hotel parking lot and get ourselves in the car and off to the bike shop which Emmett found for me on the internet. It was supposed to be one of the best in the Seattle area.

While in the car, we both couldn't help but keep touching one another. I guess we both constantly needed to feel the connection we felt through every time we touched.

When I captured her hand for good, after grabbing it and brushing my lips over her knuckles, I thought to myself how I'd never felt more content than right there in that moment. This had been the happiest I had felt in such a long time.

I'm sure a motorcycle dealership was the last place Bella expected me to take her on our date, but I felt it was an appropriate first stop. I wanted to take Bella to someplace sexy and titillating, as well as a place where I was in my element. This bike shop seemed just the right place.

Not only did I get to shop for a new bike with my new gal, but it was a way for Bella to get to know more of my world, since I had no doubt that she was going to be in my life from now on. Motorcycles were a big part of my world.

At first, I was a bit wary of her reaction; afraid that she may find me a total douche bag for bringing her to this dealership instead of wining and dining her. The wining and dining was to come later. To me, this was part of the wooing.

_Was wooing even a word? Not that I really need to woo her anymore than I already had. Regardless, I wanted to woo my Bella some more._

However, my fears were settled when I saw her actually enjoying herself. In turn, I actually enjoyed myself watching her. There was a sense of wonder in her eyes as she took in everything around her. It was great to see. Moreover, I could tell that she was damn well enjoying the view of me with the various cycles-I could see the desire in her eyes. I had a huge shit-eating grin on my face the whole time shopping for the new bike because I was really darn proud of myself.

_It was all part of the wooing plan._

Call me biased, but when I put Bella on this sleek, black and silver Harley I was favoring to buy, there was nothing on earth that could be sexier then the sight of her straddling that particular bike. She looked amazing on that bike. My dick certainly approved and I had to discreetly adjust myself.

_I bet that if this shop took a picture of my Bella looking like she did on that bike and used it as an ad, these bikes would be flying out of this showroom._

Damn, I wished I had my own phone to take a picture and capture the sight of my Bella on that bike. She looked hot as hell. But I could never forget the vision, and promptly did commit it to memory. I made a mental note, though, to definitely take a picture of Bella posed on the Harley once I got myself a new phone to use.

After admiring the view for some time, I got on the bike with her. Not only did I want to see how we fit together on the bike, but I also hadn't missed the depraved stares of other men in the showroom directed at her. I needed to show them that she was with me.

I could've never imagined how good it would feel to have her on that bike with me. It wasn't just about the closeness or her holding my body to hers. Just like in bed, our bodies just seemed to fit perfectly together riding on that bike. It was really as if our bodies were truly made for one another.

I didn't quite understand it, but it really was like puzzle pieces coming together. Her arms fit perfectly around me and clutched me at exactly the right spot on my front. She was just the right height that she could rest her head neatly on the center of my back. Even her legs fit snugly aside mine. She was able to mold her body to mine on the bike and I found I could still comfortably maneuver the bike.

Lauren, nor any other girl for that matter, come to think of it, ever fitted on a bike with me the way Bella did. I hardly ever even took Lauren joyriding on my old bike because it had felt awkward. It was difficult to drive with her as my passenger.

However, with Bella, it couldn't be more different. It was as if she was meant to ride with me and this sleek, black Harley seemed to have been made for the two of us.

Just realizing all this, I was pretty much set to buy this particular bike, and if only for the mere reason that Bella looked positively gorgeous as heck riding on it. But the bike did also have some nice features. My mind already thought about how badly I wanted to christen this bike with Bella.

_Maybe I could find an isolated place in the woods somewhere and it'll be isolated enough for me to take Bella on the bike and she wouldn't be embarrassed that we were so out in the open because nobody would hear her scream my name in pleasure and...Damn, that line of thinking was making my already hardened cock twitch even more and it was getting quite uncomfortable in my jeans._

Again, I had to discreetly adjust myself. I really needed to stop with all these lascivious thoughts, or I was going to end up throwing down Bella on the floor and have us go at it right here in front of everyone.

Even having decided that this sleek, black number was indeed the bike for Bella and I, I couldn't let the salesman catch on. It would've been license to screw us out of a good deal. As nice as this particular salesman was in particular, he was still working to get a sizable commission if I went ahead and purchased this Harley, and this Harley wasn't a steal either. This baby was going to set me back several thousand and I felt that the salesman definitely needed to earn that commission from me.

So, I took Bella on the standard test drive around the showroom's fairly large parking lot. The salesman already earned points by allowing us not to wear helmets. Not that we wouldn't once we actually were out riding. I could never allow for anything to happen to Bella and so her safety on the bike would be of utmost importance to me.

The test drive was a chance for me to get Bella comfortable riding the bike with me. She had confessed to me that she had never ridden a motorcycle before, so I started of slowly so as not to get her anymore hesitant or frightened than she already was. She had already been wary to even ride the bike in the first place.

I tried my best to make the ride as smooth and easy as possible, showing her that I'm perfectly capable of taking care of her as my passenger. I talked to her soothingly the whole time so her worries would be eased. As predicted, before too long, she was able to relax, get settled in behind me, and began enjoying the smooth ride the cycle gave.

I had learned a long time ago that there were something about motorcycles that just drew women in, if the women gave it half a chance. Even my usually prim and proper, shrewd businesswoman, of a mother enjoyed the occasional joyride with my father out on his motorcycle.

After what I felt was a sufficient test drive, I asked Bella how she felt about the bike. She surprised by telling me she wanted to ride more. Well, I wasn't going to deny my Bella. I pulled up alongside the waiting salesman and talked him into letting us go for a longer test drive out into the open road. Of course, at first he was reluctant, but my promise to not only buy this bike plus another one I'd looked at inside which was perfect for my dad's collection, had him relenting to my wishes quickly. He cared a lot about his fat commission check he was going to be receiving.

I pulled out of the parking lot and onto the open road with no real direction. I had asked Bella if there was a particular place she knew of where she'd like to go and she couldn't tell me a place, so we just rode and went were the open road took us.

Riding with Bella, I had never felt more exhilaration. It further confirmed to me that things with Bella could never be more right. I felt so alive, more alive in the days I've spent with Bella, than the years I'd spent with Lauren.

I keep saying it, but I've never been happier. I couldn't be more thankful for my bike breaking down that fateful night which led me to meet my Bella.

_It was destiny._

The open road led us to a wooded park which was basically deserted. The park seemed far-removed from the city and was out practically in the middle-of-nowhere at the end of this long, winding, road a few miles from the motorcycle showroom. It kind of reminded me of the hotel Bella and I were currently staying at-someone would've never known this place was here unless they were specifically looking for it. It was really so far out of the way of anything.

However, this park was exactly what I needed at the moment. Our ride on the bike did nothing to tame my erection. In fact, the way Bella held onto me so tightly, the way her legs would brush against mine, and knowing her heat was pressed so close to me, only served to make my dick harder, begging for some release.

I drove into the park and quickly scanned around for a place where we could be somewhat hidden, then I could ravage my Bella like I had wanted to do all morning without an audience. I smirked when I noticed a trail that led right into the dense forest.

I drove the bike right up to the trail entrance then turned it off. I turned around to look at Bella and could see the confusion all over her face.

"What are we doing?" She asked, as I made to get off the bike.

I sidled up to Bella and turned her on the bike so that she was sitting side-saddled. I positioned myself between her legs, which she kindly parted for me, and I wrapped my arms around her waist. She pulled me in closer. I nuzzled her neck and inhaled her sweet scent.

"We're test-driving the bike," I told her, running my nose up and down the soft flesh of her delectable neck.

"But we stopped," Bella said with a gasp, as I planted an open-mouth kiss on her sweet spot between her earlobe and neck. Her hold on me began to tighten and her breaths began hitching as I started to continued to kiss her skin there.

"Yeah, well, I have other ideas of how to test-drive this bike," I said to her, my tone sounding a bit mischievous.

"What are you up to?" She asked as she pushed me away to look into my eyes. I'm sure she could see the hint of mischief that was also there.

"Hmm...you'll see," I answered, being intentionally vague, then I began slowly pushing the bike through the trail that led into the dense cover of trees.

"Edward, what is going on? What are we going to do here?" She pressed. "Don't we need to get this bike back?"

I continued to push the bike, with Bella still on it, further into the woods. I wanted us far enough inside the cover of woods to be thoroughly hidden, but yet not too far to become lost and not be able to find our way back to the trail entrance.

_And believe me, although Bella practically weighs nothing, pushing a heavy motorcycle with her still riding on it on a soft gravel trail into the woods with a raging hard on was no easy task._

"Edward, what are you up to? Why are we going into the woods? What are you planning to do? Should you even be able to do that with this bike?" Bella continued to press me for answers, but I basically ignored her and just flashed her my smile so she wouldn't be too worried. "Y'know, your smiling that mischievous grin at me is trying to tell me not to be worried, but frankly, it's just making me more worried," she whined, accompanied by that cute pout of hers.

"Awww...c'mon, Bella, baby...y'know I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Besides, I know you trust me, or else you would've ran off this bike screaming by now if you thought this was anything remotely sinister," I teased. "I told you that I have other ideas to test out this baby. I'm almost convinced that this is going to be the one for us, but I need to make sure."

"We're not going riding through the woods now, are we? I mean, do you do that often? Go off-roding on this kind of bike?"

"This isn't exactly the kind of bike you'd go off-roding in. I actually have another bike at home for that. Besides, not much off-roding opportunities in the cities I'd been living in. So, no, we're not going off-roding through the woods. I'm talking about a whole different type of test-drive," I answered with a smirk.

When we were far enough in where I was satisfied we couldn't be discovered or disturbed and still not be lost, I rolled the bike and Bella off the beaten trail a ways and into a small clearing between two massive bushes, which made for perfect cover, and parked. Once I stopped the bike, Bella took in her surroundings and looked upon me curiously. However, before she could open her mouth to talk, I pressed my lips to hers in a searing kiss.

Bella didn't need any coaxing to open her mouth to me and we eagerly tasted one another. We kissed until we were both breathless.

Panting to catch my breath, I managed to profess to her, "I'd been wanting to do that for a damn long time now."  
"Oh me too. You looked so darn hot in the motorcycle showroom looking at all those bikes, I really had to resist jumping you right then and there in front of everybody," Bella admitted.

"You wanna talk hot...you on this bike, baby, is hot. We're talking H-O-T. Totally sexy as hell. Ever since you straddled the bike, I swear I've been sporting an erection. I'd bet anything that the other men in the showroom took notice as well."

"Oh stop. I doubt anyone else but you noticed me up there."

"Are you kidding me? You didn't see all the stares you got or the lascivious looks being thrown your way? Why do you think I took it upon myself to join you on the bike like I did? It was to let all those men know that you were spoken for. That you were with me and I wasn't just some friend you accompanied to go bike shopping."

She shook her head and giggled, then said, "Men...you guys are always needing to mark your territory, huh?"

"Damn straight," I acknowledged.

Although, the truth be told, it had only been with Bella that I had gotten this jealous of other men looking at her. In the past, I was a smug bastard and didn't mind other guys checking out Lauren or the other girls I was with, knowing that these other men would be jealous of me. I didn't let those other men bother me. However, I now found myself in a strange position. While I wanted to show off to the world that I had Bella on my arm, I still minded greatly that other men would look at her and find her attractive.

_Yes, they would be jealous of me, but I still didn't want them to look at my girl like that. What am I going to do? I would need to find some common middle-ground before I let my jealousy get the best of me and ruin what I have with my Bella._

"Y'know, I'd been wanting to get you alone ever since," I told her as I began kissing down her neck. Then I took her hand and brought it down to my crotch so she could feel how hard I was.

She gasped. "You're so hard," she said rather cutely and with surprise.

"Mmm...hmm...I've been hard ever since you got on this bike. That's what you do to me, baby. Having us go for this ride and feeling you so close to me, but not being able to just touch you was like pure torture and only served to make me harder. It's almost downright painful now. That's why I had to get us in these woods and have you all to myself," I said seductively as I kissed my way down the other side of her delicious neck.

Bella's breathing started to accelerate. I could tell she was enjoying my assault on her neck.

"Hmm...we're certainly alone now. I suppose you'd want to take care of your little problem. Although, there's really nothing little about that cock of yours," she uttered with a giggle, while she threaded her fingers through my hair.

I loved it when she did that. It spurred me on.  
"Damn straight again, baby. We're all alone and isolated out here, at least for now. It's the perfect time and opportunity for that other kind of test-drive with this bike I had been talking to you about."

"What? Here? Now?" She questioned, as I worked my kisses down to her collar bone, tugging her t-shirt aside so that I gained better access. I felt her start to shift uncomfortably on the bike and I knew she was getting riled up now.

I smirked against her skin. "Baby, I'll positively combust if I don't get inside you soon," I told her honestly. Then I palmed her breasts, eliciting raunchy moans to spring forth from her lips.

"Damn I want you too. But how? Can we even do this? This bike isn't even yours yet."

"This bike is as good as ours, Bella. You like it well enough, don't you?" Bella nodded and I continued, "Then paying for it is just a formality at this point. So, I think we christen this baby, see how it rides in that way and if it's anything like I imagine, I'm guessing it'll seal the deal."

"I still don't get how we'll be able to manage this," Bella stated.

"That's part of the fun, babe. I'm sure we can figure things out. First things first, though, I need to take care of you," I said as I slid down to the leaf-covered ground and got on my knees.

Bella gasped as I lightly stroked both her bare legs, causing goose-pimples to erupt on her soft skin there. I nuzzled my face in the space between her thighs.

"Hey, wait a minute. Shouldn't I be taking care of you? You're the one with the problem."

I gently pulled her more towards me, having her seat close to the edge of the bike seat, and parted her legs. I stroked her panty-clad center and found her to be very wet. Her breath hitched at my touch.

"I'm not so sure I'm the one with a problem now. You're positively soaked, sweetheart."

"Uh, that's what you do to me. That's why it's imperative I go buy some more panties. You tend to make me ruin them."

"Oh, we're definitely making a stop at Victoria Secret or some store like that later. But, that's exactly why I need to take care of you now, baby."

"But what about you? You told me you needed me."

"I do, baby. God, I do. But I can hold off. I know I'll get mine soon enough, my Bella. What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't make sure my girl was taken care of first?"

With that I dove in between her legs and placed a kiss on her sex atop of the fabric of her underwear and Bella rewarded me with a wanton moan. She was no longer in any position to protest.

I pushed aside her panty, exposing her beautiful sex to me, and then I began to lap, suck, kiss, and play her with my fingers until she was shuddering around them. It didn't take me very long to make her come; it was a feat I was quite proud of. I continued to lap up her juices until she came down from her orgasm.

Once she had come down, Bella grabbed me by the collar of my jacket and urged me up to stand before her. She had the goofiest, yet satisfied-looking, grin on her face which caused me to return it with a happy grin of my own.

"Edward," she whispered in my ear as I held her close. "I need you inside of me now. Time to work on your problem."

"I thought you'd never ask, baby," I whispered back then smashed my lips to her.

Soon, clothes were being peeled off as we intently looked into one another's eyes. There was nothing but pure, carnal desire that I could see in her deep brown depths, and I'm sure she saw the same within my green eyes.

We had thrown all our inhibitions out into the wind. There was just the two of us out in the world right now.

I took in the wondrous view when Bella was finally completely naked. With the serene and lovely woods as the backdrop and the sun hitting her beautiful and flawless skin just so; it was as if she was glowing. She looked like a goddess. She was definitely ethereal-looking in that moment.

_Bella was certainly my goddess._

I had never wanted a woman more. I had never wanted a woman like this. I felt like I needed to have her constantly, or my body was just suffering. I actually craved her. I never knew a man could crave a woman so much.

She scooted back on the bike and patted the empty spot beside her, urging me to join her on the bike. I eagerly hopped on and brought her to me, kissing her again.

My cock twitched in anticipation of us joining together once more. I could hardly wait.

I leaned back a bit on the bike and coaxed her to straddle me. Bella made herself comfortable and then sank her heat onto my cock. We both groaned loudly as we connected.

We matched one another thrust for thrust. Bella rode me freely taking us to the ultimate heights of ecstasy. I felt like I still didn't get enough of her, so as much as I wanted to let go, I held off.

Bella's rhythm began to quicken, so I knew she was close. She came once more with a scream of my name.

Before she could come down from her orgasm, I threw her off me and got off the bike, setting my weary legs on the ground. I then gently laid her down across the bike on her stomach. I then began pounding into her from behind. I was glad to have felt her inner walls were still shuddering.

The sound of our skin slapping together echoed through the quiet forest as I frenziedly slipped my cock in and out of her center. She kept pushing her ass back to me, taking me in deeper. She felt so damn good. I moved one hand around to grope her breasts, while holding her steady with the other, and laid kisses down her curving back.

Bella moaned her appreciation over and over again, disturbing the quiet of the forest around us. I actually think we caused a flock of birds that were somewhere nearby to fly away. I absolutely loved hearing the sounds of her pleasure. I loved it even more that I was the cause of her having so much pleasure.

"Damn...baby...so...so...good," I mumbled to her.

"Shit...baby...so...so...unfff...good...so...much..It's like...I can't...I'm coming...I keep...oh God...more...more...pleasure...so...mmm...so, so, good," she managed to respond, but quite incoherently.

"Oh God, I can't take much more, baby. Your pussy is just...oh my God...unfff," I uttered to her, almost like I was in pain. The pleasure was just too much.

"Come...for...me...Edward," Bella said breathlessly, hanging onto the bike for dear life.

The bike was shaking, threatening to topple over from the force of my thrusts into Bella. Surprisingly, it held up very well. It was definitely a sturdy bike and was the bike for me and my Bella.

Bella telling me to come was all it took for me to go over the edge and with one last powerful thrust I came, moaning her name. Her walls clamped down then as well and seemed to be sucking my cock dry of the fluids that were spilling forth. I collapsed down on her back, careful not to put my full weight on her tiny body.

With a shudder, I removed my softening penis from her; both of us feeling the loss immediately. We stayed that way for a beat, just trying to catch our breaths.

When I recovered from my orgasm, I turned her around, helped her to stand upright, and held her close. No words needed to be said. She embraced me just as fiercely and for a time we both just stood there naked and clinging onto one another.

"Are you okay? Was that all right?" I asked, concerned. Now, that I had come to my senses, and my mind wasn't so clouded by lust, I was worried that I may have pushed my Bella into doing something she may have not wanted to do.

"Hmm...more than okay," she hummed against my chest. "That was amazing. Feel free to do that with me again once you actually own this bike. But, I'll tell you right now that I'm never going to be able to face that salesman at the showroom again."

I laughed. "Don't worry, he won't know that we did anything but take this bike out for a test-drive," I assured her.

"And what a test-drive," Bella mused. "But, Edward, wouldn't he be suspicious since we've had the bike out for so long. I don't think that's normal."

"We can say that we got lost in trying to come back. No worries. He knows we're not going to steal it. He knows I'm good for this bike. I practically made it clear that we're buying this one, plus as a little added incentive, I said I was purchasing another one too."

"Really? You're going to buy this one and another one, too? The other one isn't for me, is it? Cause you know I can't accept."

I interjected, "As much as I'd like to buy you a bike, honey, nows not the time. I'd much rather have you riding with me for the time-being. The bike's a gift for my dad and mom. My dad is also an avid rider and he could put this one I saw to use in his collection of cycles. Besides, I figured if I give them the bike, they won't have to worry about me so much flaking out on them at the moment."

"Oh...so you're gonna butter up your mom and pop?"

"Something like that. Before we left this morning for our date, I had talked to my brother, Emmett. He said they weren't too happy about my impromptu vacation. But, it's not like they could do anything about it. I wanna be with you. I'm pretty sure this bike would appease them for the time being. At least, they'll know that I'm all right," I explained.

"Baby, I don't want to be the cause of problems between you and your family," Bella said tenuously.

"No...no...this has nothing to do with you. Don't you worry. I was just suppose to show up in Chicago to talk business with them, and they know that I'm gonna show up later then they had expected."

"Do you need to be back in Chicago? I shouldn't keep you," Bella muttered, her voice taking on a sad tone.

"Hey...hey...don't do this to me," I told her, as I raised her chin so she'd look at me. "Just like you, I chose to stay with you instead. Don't make it like I had no choice in the matter. I want to be with you. In fact, I'd rather be with you. My parents know that I'd always prefer to do other things than talk boring ole' business. There's no problem here, you hear me? Listen, don't bring the mood down, okay? We just had the most amazing sex. It's a first-time experience I'd prefer to dwell on and bask in than have to worry about what's waiting for me back in Chicago. Believe me, they could do without me for a while. They need to. So, don't you feel upset one bit that I'm with you."

"Are you sure?" She asked and I nodded. I then caressed her face with my fingers to show her I was being quite serious.

"I'm sorry...it's just...I...I'm scared that I'm keeping you...," Bella stuttered out.

"Don't ever think that way. Okay, baby? You're amazing. I am so glad to have found you. I think fate has brought us together. Let's just concentrate on that and our being together. The outside world can wait until we're both ready to face it."

"Okay. I like that idea. I feel that fate brought us together, too. I'm also choosing to be with you. I guess I'm just being a silly girl. Let's just enjoy our time now. And you're right, what's both waiting for us when we return to our homes can wait," Bella finally conceded.

"You're not a silly girl, baby. You're one of the most amazing women I know. I understand your concerns. I felt the same way when we were back in the room and you were talking about your difficult conversation with your dad. You told me that everything was fine and you didn't need to get back. You'll do it on your own time. Well, I'm telling you the same thing for my side of things."

"Okay," Bella agreed simply.

"Speaking of time, I guess we better get dressed and get this bike back. We still need to get the papers for purchasing this one and the other one in order and I still owe you more shopping. I can't wait to take you to a lingerie shop. Not to mention, our recent activity has made me starved," I expressed to her with a sincere smile, just to make sure she really didn't have need to worry.

We got dressed and put ourselves together. I then propped her back on the bike and rolled it back onto the trail then exited the woods. We had left just in time, because just as we reached the trail entrance, we encountered an elderly couple walking their dogs heading in. We nodded to them and they nodded back politely, a little perturbed I think by the bike I was rolling out. No matter, we continued on our way and so did they.

Bella and I couldn't help but giggle uncontrollably afterwards. We had been close to having our rendezvous interrupted, and the elderly couple would've been witness to something quite scandalous. Thank goodness for perfect timing.

We composed ourselves and hopped back on the bike. Again, I relished our closeness. I started it up and headed back to the showroom.

The nice salesman was waiting for us to arrive, not showing a hint of worry on his face, as we drove smoothly into the parking lot. Although, I was sure that he was probably a bit worried, considering the time we took to test-drive the bike. Bella burrowed her head in my back, unable to face the salesman.

I parked the bike in front of the awaiting salesman and flashed him a smile. Bella and I then hopped off the bike. I pulled her immediately to my side and she burrowed her face in the space, trying hard to conceal her giggles. I, too, had to work to conceal the chuckles within me that were threatening to

I was still amazed by how well Bella fit with my body. With me holding her like this, she was able to nuzzle nicely in that space between my shoulder and chest. It was like that little alcove was just made for her to burrow into.

"I take it the ride on the bike was quite enjoyable," the salesman said as we followed him back inside through the showroom and to his cubicle office.

"It was amazing," I exclaimed. "I dare say the best test-drive I'd ever had on a bike."

Bella looked up at me and I winked at her, causing her to blush profusely. She tried to burrow her face further into my side.

"Thank you, by the way, for indulging me," I added.

"You're very welcome. While you were gone, I took the liberty to have the papers for the purchases of the two bikes drawn up. I hope that was all right. I figured that you and your girl was ready to finalize the sale. You both really seemed to enjoy the bike," the salesman told me as he sat behind his desk, looking quite satisfied with himself.

_Well, why not? I was giving him probably one of the fattest commissions he'd ever seen._

Bella and I didn't bother to take a seat ourselves. I grabbed the papers he handed to me with my free hand and looked it over just to make sure everything was in order. I let go of Bella temporarily to fill out the shipping information for my dad's bike, give the name of the hotel Bella and I were staying at so that our bike could be delivered there, and then signed the purchase order. I then took out my wallet and handed the salesman my platinum American Express card to complete the purchase. I noticed that Bella's eyes grew wide when she saw the prestigious credit card.

When the salesman left to run the credit card, Bella took the opportunity to finally speak, "You told me you had money, but I didn't realize that you had that kind of money," she declared. "It hadn't really occurred to me the whole extravagance of your purchase, but now it's hit me. Wow, just wow...I can't even imagine...My family would never have that kind of money...wow..."

I interrupted her, "Does it change your view of me?"

She didn't answer immediately, and I could tell by the way she was biting her bottom lip that she was thinking about my question. "Well, no..."

"Good," I began. "It's just money, Bella. It doesn't define who I am. I could do without it, to be perfectly honest. But, it does come with its privileges. We would've never been able to take the bike out like we did and have our amazing adventure if the salesman wasn't sure I was good to buy the bike. It also means that I'm able to buy you a lot of nice things."

"Edward, I don't need you to buy me nice things. Really, all I need is you, and I'd need only you whether you had money or not."

"But, me having money worries you," I discerned.

"It's not you at all. I know that your money doesn't define you. Before you even opened up to me that you were rich, I had already grown to like you. It's just...well, look at me, Edward. I'm just a small-town girl. My family never had much. We're only middle-class and simple folks. When my dad became the police chief of our small town, only then were we able to afford to splurge a little. My dad and I still live in the same house he grew up in as a child and it's really nothing spectacular."

"Why are you telling me all this?" I asked Bella.

"Because...if we're going to try and make things work between us, I don't exactly know how I'd fit into your world. We're just from two different worlds."

I stopped her from talking further by kissing her. The kiss quickly turned into a more heated one, like our kisses usually did, and I finally broke away, leaving us panting and breathless once more.

"I don't want you to ever think that you won't belong in my world. I don't care about any of your background, where you came from, your family's wealth or lack thereof, or anything like that. I just know that you're simply one great girl and that I want to be with you. In fact, I'm now the luckiest guy in the world cause I get to be with you. You're exactly who I need and we couldn't have met at a better time. As I see it, you're exactly right in my world," I told Bella adamantly.

I meant every word I said. I had fallen hard and fast for my Bella, but I didn't regret it at all.

* * *

**End A/N:**First off, here's the teaser for the next chapter, BPOV:

_I snuck away from Edward and fished the card I had managed to grab from the front desk of the hotel out of my purse. I dialed the hotel's number and asked the operator who answered to connect me to Ms. Gail. Fortunately for me, she knew exactly who I wanted to speak to and that she was in fact on duty. It didn't take long for Ms. Gail to come on the line._

_After I gave my name and the room Edward and I was staying in, Ms. Gail placed me right away. Thank God for that because I didn't really have much time to explain to her who I was. I was calling her for an important purpose. Of course, I started out thanking her profusely for her generosity in having the food cart delivered to us, since Edward and I had yet to give her proper thanks for her gift to us. Once I felt I had thanked her enough, I bravely managed to ask her to grant me another favor. _

_I wanted to plan a surprise for Edward for when we returned back to the room after our date. Ms. Gail thankfully agreed to help me and actually delighted in the fact that she could be of service. I gave her specific instructions as to what I wanted done and she promised me the room would be all ready by the time we arrived. I was trusting her to make everything perfect for me and Edward, but I somehow already knew that she was going to come through and make everything even more special than I could've hoped._

_I couldn't wait for Edward to see my surprise for him. It was my turn to show him my best laid plans for us for the evening._

Secondly, just wanted to draw your attention to the Fandoms4ME charity compilation for which I've submitted and am debuting a new fic of mine, In Search of Belonging. The prologue and first chapter will be included in the compilation, so if you want to read it and get a heads up before I end up posting it to my account (which btw will still be after I finish one of my current WIP's), please consider donating to this worthwhile cause. There are also many other great works that'll be available to you in the compilation if you donate.

All the charity information and the wonderful teaser banner for my new fic, made by the great artist, MariainNYC, is on my profile. If you head to the Fandoms4ME website, you'll find out more about the cause that I'm proud to be a part of and I also have a teaser posted for my story there. They could really use your support.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to the Twilight saga is the property of Stephanie Meyer. Summit Entertainment owns all the rights to the Twi saga films. I only own writing this story, plot lines and all. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: **Here's the chapter, finally. I know it was a long time coming. I continue to thank you all for your patience and continued support.

Hoping there aren't any heinous errors, but please excuse any mistakes. I'll try to spot them and correct accordingly if I find them.

**I PROMISE I'LL FINALLY REPLY TO ALL THE REVIEWS**

**DON'T HESITATE TO GIVE ME MORE, THOUGH.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

~Bella~

Well, I guess I could now check off christening Edward's motorcycle, having sex on a motorcycle, and having sex out in nature off my sexual fantasies list. Edward took care of all that in one swoop when he took us out into the woods of the somewhat deserted park and had his way with me.

I hadn't even known I had a sexual fantasies list before Edward walked into my life. Of course, now that I did have Edward, I was having a good time discovering new things to add to my list. He's certainly been opening me up to new and different experiences.

_How did I get so lucky to find such a sex god? Have I said that before? I think I'm going to keep asking myself that from now on._

Despite having initial reservations about having sex out in the open, all of them went away the moment Edward planted his lips on mine and I felt his hardness within his jeans. My girly-parts tingled in anticipation and that was all it took to make my body succumb to his will.

Thank God we were done before we ran into that elderly couple that was heading into the trail to take their walk. That was a close call.

Obviously, I couldn't bear to face the nice salesman when we finally returned the bike. I'm sure he was worried after having been out with it for longer than a usual test drive. I guess having money does come with its privileges. Apparently, because Edward was Edward, he was able to get away with things probably regular buyers weren't allowed to do. I hope there were no traces of Edward and I's exploits on the bike, because that would just be too embarrassing to have someone else know what naughty things we were up to.

Speaking of Edward's money, I, admittedly, had a minor freak-out in the salesman's office once the gravity of Edward's purchase hit me. I mean, he just pulled out a platinum credit card and was able to purchase not just one motorcycle, but two, outright. He didn't have to do any financing or hassle with a down-payment. He owned the bikes, lock, stock, and barrel. I'm guessing that fancy, platinum credit card of his had no limit.

I can't imagine having a credit card with no limit. In fact, I can't even imagine having a platinum credit card in the first place. I still could hardly wrap my mind around the purchases that Edward just made. I would never be able to have done something like that.

I've never known anyone who could just make such an extravagant purchase like that, either. In Forks, sometimes even a couple of hundred dollars purchase had to be financed at Newton's Sporting Goods store and the owners, the Newtons, were happy to oblige.

The most extravagant purchase I'd ever made thus far was my car. I was still making payments on it. The two-thousand dollars that I had shelled out as a measly down-payment was a lot of money to me, and I felt kind of proud that Jake and I was able to scrounge that amount of money together in order to be able to purchase my car. But, that's really nothing compared to the kind of money Edward apparently had.

Like I said, Edward had already told me that he had money. At first, I wasn't phased by it, but that was only because I didn't know exactly just how much wealth he was talking about until now. Finding out that Edward was that wealthy was intimidating to me. I never once ever dreamt of such wealth, nor knew anyone of such wealth. It was going to take some getting used to.

My mind briefly flitted to all the nice things that I never thought I could have, simply because I would never have the money. I suppose those nice things were now possible because I had Edward. I quickly shook myself from those thoughts, because my mind was starting to dwell on what Edward could do for me and all the new opportunities that just opened up to me, now that we were together.

_I would never dare to use him like that. _

In the car ride over to the mall, where we were going to do some more much needed shopping, I realized that I really didn't care about Edward's money at all. I only cared about him. I would have him even if he was a pauper.

It made me determined to never to let Edward's money and my lack thereof get in between us. I also wasn't going to be opportunistic. I could pave my own way, and I would. Even though Edward could make the way easier with his wealth, I wasn't going to let him. However, I suppose I wouldn't be opposed to Edward buying me nice things every now and then. But, I also wasn't going to expect him to.

We parked the car in one of the mall's parking garages and headed in to do more shopping, but first, we made a detour to the food court since Edward and I were both starved. Much to our surprise, the mall had a little outdoor courtyard where people could eat, and since it was still a nice day, Edward and I chose to eat our meals outside on a soft patch of a grass underneath the Cherry Blossom tree.

Edward thought that the setting made for a nice, romantic, mid-day picnic and I agreed with him. Despite all the other people milling about, we still managed to stay in our own little bubble.

Edward insisted that I try Greek food, and so there we sat sharing bites of our Greek salad and the huge gyros he had bought for us to eat. The food was quite tasty and an added benefit was the sauce that would get on the sides of our mouths, which we could lick off of one another, or at least clean the finger off that swiped at the sauce with our tongues. The baklava we had for dessert was delicious and it made Edward's mouth taste sweet like honey. I could've kissed him all day just to lap up the taste of the pastry within his mouth-being out in public be damned.

_Who knew that Greek food could be so sensual?_

I spotted an elderly couple, sitting directly across from us on a bench, beaming at Edward and me. I imagine that we reminded them of how they were when they were both younger.

In turn, the elderly couple made me think about my future. I could definitely see Edward and me being just like that elderly couple when we got to be their age.

The old man and his wife looked wonderful together. You could tell that they had been together for quite a long time already. They looked so comfortably in love, which probably is a natural result of their years being together. But, what struck me about the elderly couple was how they still seemed to have great affection for one another. The old man still held his wife's hand in his lap and she had hers wrapped around his waist as they sat there on the bench. The man still looked at his wife as if she was the only girl in the world and the most beautiful thing he's ever laid eyes on. The wife doted on her husband just the same. You could really see it in their faces.

I wanted that for Edward and me. I could definitely picture us like that elderly couple in the future.

_Look at me thinking about a future with Edward._

When the couple got off the bench and passed Edward and me as they exited the courtyard, I gave them a beaming smile in return. They both gave me a knowing nod, then continued on their way.

I suppose to any passerby, Edward and I looked like any young couple in love. They would've never guessed that we had only known one another a couple of days.

_Look at me talking about Edward and I being a young couple in love. Although neither of us has declared our feelings as such yet, it just feels right to describe us as exactly that._

I could understand why anyone would think as such, though. We were sitting quite intimately whilst enjoying our lunch. Edward sat with his back against the tree and his long legs splayed out in front of him. I sat sideways on his lap, which made me have a very good position to steal little pecks in between bites of food.

We certainly haven't been acting like strangers nor even like a new couple. We acted like we'd been together longer than we really have.

From the moment we met, there was this unbelievable connection between us. Neither one of us could deny it, so we didn't fight it and did what came naturally. Our connection was real and I think it already had been proven that others around us could see it also.

After lunch, we tackled the shopping we needed to do. Wouldn't you know that the very first store we encountered was a Victoria Secret.

Edward's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "I believe this is exactly the store you needed to go inside, baby. Let's see what pretty little things we can get you, and I do mean little," he said suggestively as he smirked.

I became instantly horrified. Edward actually expected to be shopping for intimate apparel with me. I've never actually shopped for undergarments with anyone else besides my mother before. Jacob would be embarrassed to find himself inside a store like Victoria Secret, let alone shopping in there with me. I guess Edward didn't share the same embarrassment.

"You are not going in there with me," I exclaimed.

"And why not?" Edward asked.

"Because it would be too embarrassing."

"Well, I think it'll be hot," he countered, while wagging his eyebrows.

"You have no qualms about being seen shopping in there with me?"

"Why would I? Baby, guys go into Victoria Secret all the time, and alone, mind you. So, why would it be a big deal if I go in there with my girl?"

"Because its panties, bras, and all manner of other female intimate things," I whispered.

Edward chuckled. "I know. All things I want to see on you looking gorgeous and I'll see them on you eventually when I take your clothes off. So, I don't see a point in not going in with you." That made me blush. He added, "I think I can be a big help to you. Actually, I'm getting hard just thinking about it. We should really get inside." He tried to tug me in the direction of the entrance, but I resisted.

"Um, are you sure you don't want to shop around somewhere else and then I can just meet you right out here in a few minutes?" I asked, hoping that he'd agree to that idea.

"Baby, if we're gonna be together, then you really need to learn not to be embarrassed by something so simple as me shopping for your panties with you. Because, if you must know, I plan to do that with you a lot. I have no problem with it, so neither should you."

I still must've looked horrified, because Edward paused, then started employing a different tactic to try and convince me that shopping together in Victoria Secret was a good idea.

"I know how to convince you," he taunted, while starting to trail open-mouth kisses on my neck, working his way up to my mouth.

"Oh, okay," I conceded. I gave up rather easily. I was no match for Edward when he planted delicious kisses on me like that.

As soon as I walked int Victoria Secret hand-in-hand with Edward and saw all the frilly lace, sheer lingerie, and the barely there panties and bras, I couldn't help but blush. I truly felt embarrassed and out of my comfort zone. I wanted nothing more than to walk right back out of the store.

_Damn Edward and the power of his sensual tongue._

Of course, leaving was the last thing Edward wanted to do. While I looked mortified, he looked like a kid in a candy store. I tried to tug him back outside, but instead he ended up pulling me over to first table full of various types of panties.

He saw me stiffen and began to chuckle. "C'mon, baby, you have to loosen up." Edward then let go of my hand, picked up one of the biggest panties I'd ever seen, and held it up to me. "Now, this is cute, but definitely not your size. You're more of a teeny-tiny rather than a...," he paused to check the actual size of the panty in his hand. "A quadruple XL," he muttered out in surprise, with his eyes also growing very wide.

I felt I needed to interject, "Hey, every type of women out there need pretty intimates too."

"Um, okay." He turned the fabric in his hands a bit, as if he was examining it more closely, before he folded it neatly and placed it back on the table. "So, let's see if we can find underwear for you in more your size. And skimpier. And preferably in a thong." He smirked, then he dragged me over to the next table.

I had to smile. Edward showed no signs of feeling awkward at all being in a store like Victoria Secret with me. In fact, he was actually having fun, and I didn't see any of the salesgirls look at us funny, so I started to feel at ease. As Edward had said, this wasn't that big of a deal.

I don't know why I was shy and embarrassed about shopping at Victoria Secret with Edward. I'm sure other women did it all the time with their beaus. Edward was right in that he'd eventually see the intimates I'd purchased either way, so why not have him help me find pieces that he liked on me as well. Besides, I would be wearing them for him from now on.

Maybe it was just me and my limited exposure to such an experience. I'd never known the men in Forks to be shopping enthusiasts, save for hunting, camping, and fishing gear maybe, let alone be ones to find themselves inside a Victoria Secret. You can't even find a store like Victoria Secret in Forks and I'd had to drive to the bigger town of Port Angeles, approximately an hour away, in order to find quality intimate apparel like the ones you get at Victoria Secret, which no male who had ever been in my life had ever made that drive with me. I'm pretty sure Jake and my dad thought I got my undergarments at our local Walmart.

Shopping for intimate apparel with Edward actually became quite fun and amusing as well. I would bet that the make-out session we had inside the dressing room had a lot to do with that also. Edward wanted nothing more than to take me inside the rather isolated dressing room, but I had to remind him of where we were exactly and that the last thing we both needed was to get arrested for public indecency.

That killed his mood somewhat. However, he still couldn't help but ravish me with luscious kisses after seeing the skimpy, little, lacy, and sheer lingerie number I was trying on. I indulged him minutely.

_All right, I indulged him a lot, but like I said before, the man could kiss. I was powerless to stop him._

Edward was already breaking the rules for sneaking back into the dressing room area to be with me, as there was a sign that clearly said "women only beyond this point." I don't know how he even managed to sneak away and get back there. I was pleasantly surprised that no Victoria Secret sales clerk caught us and subsequently threw us out of the store for lewd behavior. That would have been embarrassing.

_Thank God we hadn't gotten caught doing all the indecent things we were doing. I wondered if the sales ladies thought to question where the lone man in the store disappeared to when Edward went missing for a few minutes. They probably thought he was just in the bathroom. Little did they know._

I ended up walking out of the store with more undergarments than I really needed nor intended to buy. However, I couldn't say that I had any buyer's remorse.

I had already picked out the panties that both Edward and I liked. Some were cute, others sexy, and others were just practical and I liked the designs on them. I had bought several different types: bikinis, hipsters, thongs, and even boy shorts.

_You really couldn't just walk out of Victoria Secret with just one type of panty._

I had also treated myself by putting a few pretty bras in my basket as well; all of which Edward said made my boobs look fantastic, so how could I resist. I was always insecure about myself lacking in that department. When I was younger, I envied the girls that had developed more than I did, but now I just learned to accept my less than ample peaks. Having huge breasts just wasn't in the cards for me. It was nice to know that Edward found my chest to be just fine. I believe his exact words were that they were exactly perfect for me and my body, and for him-not too big and not too small. He liked that my boobs fit nicely in his hand.

I fully intended to pay for my garments, even though I was going to purchase more than I really needed. I was ready to pay for my merchandise when, to my surprise, Edward had produced a whole basket of his own, chock full of all manner of intimate apparel for me. There were more panties, lots of lacy bras, and even various types of other lingerie-nighties, camisoles and corsets, panty and bra sets. All of which came in tiny, skimpy, and even skimpier. Although, he did have a couple of cute & practical sleepwear thrown in as well.

There were hundreds of dollars worth of Victoria Secret merchandise there and, understandably, I was shocked. There was no way I was going to be able to afford all of that merchandise. I was already pushing my budget as it were with what I had already intended to buy.

Edward and I had a brief discussion on the matter, and before I could really protest, I ended up paying for only the panties under their 5 for $25 deal, which also allowed me to get a panty and bra set for free, and Edward ended up spending a little over five hundred dollars for the rest.

He didn't want to put any of the merchandise back and insisted that we get everything that were in our baskets. He claimed that he wanted my lingerie drawer stocked, plus there was a matter of a lingerie fashion show he had in mind wherein he wanted me to model the various garments. I was ineffectual in trying to rein him in and he wouldn't allow me to turn down what he said were his gifts to me.

Of course, he unleashed his voodoo powers on me again, the puppy dog eyes combined with the cutest pout, and I just couldn't say no to him. Really, there should be a law against that look he had given me-I was putty in his hands. I imagined that Edward was used to getting what he wanted with the power in that look.

So, I left with way more intimate apparel than I could ever imagine I would need or could use. I had no idea where I'd even put it all now that I had so many.

_Okay, a part of me liked being spoiled like that by Edward. I'm a girl after all. It had never happened to me before and it occurred to me to let Edward do what he fancied. A girl could never go wrong with a man that spoiled her on occasion, right?_

After Victoria Secret, Edward and I continued to shop around the mall. He took me inside a few of the designer stores, and while the clothes were nice and of the highest quality, I just wasn't a designer duds type of gal, which Edward recognized. I just couldn't justify to myself wearing such clothes. Edward and I ended up shopping at the major department stores instead, which were more my taste and the prices of the clothing didn't necessarily make my eyes bug out of my head.

I never planned on a major shopping spree. I just wanted to buy a few, comfortable, and interchangeable pieces that could last me through my time at the hotel with Edward, but Edward seemed to have other ideas.

_I think the man secretly loved shopping more than he'd cared to admit. _

Edward seemed determined to keep me inside the dressing rooms by constantly finding clothes for me to try on that he thought would look great on me. I indulged him; however, I was never one to be a clothes horse and I never put much on my ability to look good in certain clothes. If I liked it and it fit, then that was good enough for me. Edward apparently had more criteria. His enthusiasm in getting me a new wardrobe was kind of cute.

Thankfully, Edward did have taste and knew just what types of clothing I would actually wear. There was nothing too outrageous or outlandish in the piles of garments he wanted me to try on. Nothing we found were far from my original style.

There were a couple of pieces, tops and dresses, that were questionable to me, but Edward convinced me to go ahead and buy them anyway, as he claimed that they made me look absolutely beautiful and, therefore, a must to have in my wardrobe. I had told him that I had no idea where or when I'd be able to use such clothes, but Edward claimed that he could probably come up with a few occasions. Again, I couldn't say no to him.

While Edward allowed me to pay for some of my new clothes, and only because I had insisted, he shouldered most of the cost again for the clothing purchases. I worried that he was going overboard with the shopping spree for me and that I was starting to look like I was taking advantage of him; however, Edward didn't want to hear any talk like that from me. He told me that he loved being able to do this for me and that I was the type of girl that deserved to be spoiled, so I should just allow him to and just sit back and enjoy the spoils.

"It's my money, baby," Edward reminded. "I can choose to spend it as I wish and right now I want to be spending it on you. So, just let me please without complaint."

"But...but...Edward, it's a lot of money," I uttered.

"So? It doesn't matter to me. I can afford it. I think I've also earned the right to spend this money as I wish because I've earned a living too and actually have worked hard to make some of this money. And I really enjoy spending it on you. Shopping with you has been fun. If you must know, I haven't really done something like this with anyone else. I'm glad I'm doing this for you. I happen to think you're a worthy investment," he explained, then gave me a wink and that glorious smile of his.

While I was flattered to have found out that he doesn't normally go on these outrageous shopping sprees with other women, I still found it difficult to accept his generosity. I had to find some way to repay him, although I didn't know how I would even begin. What he had spent thus far was certainly a lot more money than I could ever afford at the moment.

"Edward, how am I ever going to repay you?" I asked.

"Simple, you don't," he said plainly.

"Oh, but I must. All this," I paused, and gestured to the many bags in both our hands, "is just too much. You've outdone yourself. I expected to buy myself a couple of pieces of clothing, not an entirely new wardrobe. I never expected you to foot any of the cost of these purchases. Maybe we should just return some of these clothes."

Edward's eyes grew wide and he adamantly exclaimed, "You will do no such thing. It would be a travesty if you don't get to wear all these clothes. You look wonderful in all of them. I'm really going to enjoy showing you off."

I giggled. "Edward, you don't have to be so dramatic. So, I won't return them then, but I still need to figure out how to repay you for your generosity."

"Like I said, no repayment necessary. You actually repay me enough just by letting me be with you. Every day that we're together, it just gets better and better. Just by breathing, you've already brought an endless reward to my life." He paused. He put the bags that he was holding one hand at our feet, then gently caressed my face. He then continued, "I think of you as the greatest gift. I'm so thankful to have found you. I thank my lucky stars for each second that I get to spend with you. This shopping spree for you is the least I can do."

After a speech like that, how could I not give him a kiss? So, in the middle of the crowded mall, I did.

"I hope you know that you don't have to buy me things in order for me to be with you," I told Edward after we had broken apart from our kiss.

"I know. You're not like any of the other girls I've been with. It's refreshing. Is it so hard to believe that I just want to do this for you? You deserve to be treated like a queen, baby. I fully intend to do that. I don't know for sure, but I have an inkling that it was something sorely lacking in your life before you met me."

"Well, that's pretty much the truth. No one has ever made me feel more special or more treasured than you have. So, I'm quite thankful, too," then I paused for moment. The emotions welling up inside of me were getting to be a bit much. " Edward, don't sell yourself short, okay? You bring a lot more to the table than just your money and your good looks. You've opened up a whole wealth of new experiences for me. There's just so much, I could go on and on. Just know that I'm with you also because I want to be. Nothing else matters."

I didn't express my concern that after everything, I may not be enough for Edward. It didn't feel right to bring it up at that moment. However, it was something that was constantly in the back of my mind.

"The same goes for me. You're one special lady, yourself. I'm not going to take that for granted. Ah, look at the two of us in the mutual admiration society. We've turned into such saps."

"I can't help it. You bring it out in me," I said to him.

"And the same goes for me," he responded in kind.

"Okay, I think I'm all done with my shopping. I simply cannot handle trying any more clothes and I think I have more than enough clothes here. I imagine that all these new purchases makes my wardrobe bigger than what I have back home. I'm all for shopping for you now."

"Hmm...mmm. I almost forgot that I needed a few things, too. I was so engrossed in you. Well, we best do my shopping quickly, because I want nothing more than to take you back to our room and see what kind of plans you have in store for us tonight."

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I couldn't help but blush and giggle. Just because I was immersed in shopping for my new wardrobe, it didn't mean I had forgotten about my plans for tonight. I knew exactly what we were going to do tonight.

_I just needed some help, and I thought of exactly who to call._

Edward and I took a detour to my car to drop off the many shopping bags that we already had accumulated. After all, we needed to free up our hands for the new shopping bags we'd no doubt gain after we start shopping for Edward's things.

It was my turn to have my hormones out of control once I started seeing Edward try on some clothes of his own. I just kept picturing him taking his shirt off, as well as the jeans he was wearing, and that vision of him practically naked in the dressing room just had my center tingling with anticipation. I was really starting to go insane with lust each time he came out to show me a new outfit, the next one making him look even sexier than the one before.

In an effort to calm my raging hormones, I tried to distract myself by looking at the racks of clothes; however, nothing seemed to help my lust-addled brain. I could start feeling my panties get wet, and I knew that I just had to have Edward before I spontaneously combusted.

During a time when Edward was inside the dressing room for a particularly long stretch, I grabbed a shirt that I thought he'd look absolutely gorgeous in and snuck my way into the dressing rooms. I made sure that there was no salesclerk watching and that there were no other men around ready to go try on clothes. Fortunately for me, the coast was clear.

_Apparently, there was a naughty minx that lived inside of me and she was ready to come out and play._

I found Edward fairly easily and he willingly let me into his dressing stall, albeit confused as to why I suddenly was there with him. However, once I accosted him, he got clued in real quickly.

Unlike me earlier, Edward had no problems with us having a quickie inside the dressing room. I was already very wet, so it didn't take long for me to reach the height of ecstasy. Because Edward knew that time was of the essence, he drove into me hard and fast and also quickly reached his own release.

_Time to cross off sex in a public dressing room from my list. _

Knowing that we could get caught at any moment, the sex was thrilling and still every bit as good as when Edward and I took our time. It was a different kind of intensity.

What made the tryst even more exciting was the full length mirror that was inside the cramped dressing room. Edward and I were able to lock eyes through our reflections in the mirror and watch ourselves as we both came. It made our naughty rendezvous all the more worthwhile.

Edward and I had done well to muffle our cries, because we were normally a vocal duo when having sex. It was good of us not to draw any attention to ourselves, on account of that if we had, Edward and I would probably be finding ourselves on the way to jail. I'm sure the store frowned upon couples cavorting in their dressing rooms. I would say that it was quite an accomplishment for Edward and I to have our little tryst, not get caught, and not get thrown in jail for our lewd act.

_I'd be completely horrified explaining to my father why we landed ourselves in the slammer. That would certainly be a "kill me now" moment._

While we were both coming down from our orgasms, Edward thought to utter, "Best shopping trip ever." It was cause for me to let out a little giggle, but I quickly composed myself out of fear that someone outside the dressing room would hear me and we would've been found out.

There was no time for either of us to bask in our post-coital glow. I needed to leave the dressing room as soon as possible.

I put myself together, straightened out my clothes and my hair as best as I could, before making sure the coast was clear and making a hurried getaway from the dressing room. I left poor Edward in the stall to sort himself out and gather the clothing that he'd brought in there.

My exit was just in the nick of time, too, since shortly after I made my way back out into the main store area of the department and pretended to look at the racks nearby the dressing room as if nothing happened, a couple of other men were ready to go inside with various garments of their own to try on. I exhaled a breath in a sigh of relief and thanked God for giving both Edward and I a great sense of timing, or making us both extremely lucky. Either way, I was quite grateful that we hadn't yet been caught in a compromising situation, because the Lord knows that Edward and I have certainly been trying to push our luck in that regard; otherwise, I'd probably never show my face in public ever again.

Edward came out of the dressing room a while later with the biggest smile I had ever seen on him to date. He looked like the cat that ate the canary. The Joker from the Batman movies even came to mind. Admittedly, I had to blush knowing that it was because he had just gotten lucky since I had lost control of my traitorous body.

_I really need to have a talk with that naughty minx that lived inside of me. She was going to get Edward and I in trouble one day._

Of course, no one else but the two of us knew the reason for Edward's huge smile. I bet anyone would think that he was very happy with the clothes he was buying.

Edward came over to me, put the clothes he had in his hands on the nearest shelf, then put his arms around my waist, and gave me a soft kiss on my neck. He then whispered in my ear, "We're definitely going to have to do that again. I wonder where else we can sneak off to and get naughty." I felt the heat rise up into my cheeks and they probably looked like two, ripe, cherry tomatoes.

"I love it when you blush," Edward mentioned.

"I'm so embarrassed. I don't know what came over me," I whispered back to him. "Do you think anyone else in the store knows just what we had done?"

"I don't think anyone knows except maybe the security guard," Edward answered.

"The security guard?" I asked, but then it came together in my head. "Oh my God," I gasped. "I didn't even think about security cameras in the dressing rooms." I turned around in Edward's arms and buried my face in his chest.

"There weren't any security cameras in the dressing room, Bella. I'm just teasing. I actually think stores aren't allowed to that because of possible peeping toms."

I looked up at Edward and gazed at his face. "There aren't?"

Edward shook his head "no". "Just don't get frisky in the elevators, because there are cameras in the elevators for sure."

"Good to know," I uttered.

"I don't know what that was in there, but I liked it very much. You'll get no complaints from me whenever you'd like to that again. I love it when you become a vixen. It's too bad it wasn't at Victoria Secret, though. Granted, I loved our make-out session in their dressing room as well. Just goes to show, baby, I'll do anything with you, at any time, any where." Then Edward once again suggestively wiggled his eyebrows.

I left Edward's arms and grabbed the shirt I wanted to buy for him, then handed him the stack of garments that was left on the shelf. He looked at me quizzically.

"After all our _activities_ today, you aren't tired, are you?" I asked him first.

"No, not at all. I haven't forgotten that you have plans for us this evening," he said, sounding quite amused.

"Okay, then we need to get your shopping done. You should hurry up and go pay, so we can head home."

"Well, you don't have to ask me twice. What about that?" He pointed to the shirt in my hand.

"I'm getting this one for you," I explained.

"Oh, you don't have to get me anything, Bella. We've already gone over this," he responded back.

"It's not much, I know. But, I've got to buy you something, baby. I can't, in good conscience, leave this mall without at least getting you one thing."

"Then that shirt is automatically going to be my favorite, since it's coming from you," he told me sincerely. "You have great taste, too, by the way." He then scurried off to find a cashier.

I paid for the shirt right after him, but we didn't leave the mall yet. Edward remembered that he needed to get a temporary cell phone to use. So, we began to peruse the various mobile phone kiosks, as well as the Apple store. Edward seemed to be having fun playing with the latest i Phone

He seemed to very discerning as to which phone he was going to end up buying. I didn't necessarily understand why, since he kept telling me that it would only be a temporary substitute until he got his current phone up and running, but I let him take his time. I needed some time to have our plans for the evening in place anyway.

_Men and their gadgets._

I snuck away from Edward and fished the card I had managed to grab from the front desk of the hotel out of my purse. I dialed the hotel's number and asked the operator who answered to connect me to Ms. Gail. Fortunately for me, she knew exactly who I wanted to speak to and that she was in fact on duty. It didn't take long for Ms. Gail to come on the line.

After I gave my name and the room Edward and I was staying in, Ms. Gail placed me right away. Thank God for that because I didn't really have much time to explain to her who I was. I was calling her for an important purpose. Of course, I started out thanking her profusely for her generosity in having the food cart delivered to us, since Edward and I had yet to give her proper thanks for her gift to us. Once I felt I had thanked her enough, I bravely managed to ask her to grant me another favor.

I wanted to plan a surprise for Edward for when we returned back to the room after our date. Ms. Gail thankfully agreed to help me and actually delighted in the fact that she could be of service. I gave her specific instructions as to what I wanted done and she promised me the room would be all ready by the time we arrived. I was trusting her to make everything perfect for me and Edward, but I somehow already knew that she was going to come through and make everything even more special than I could've hoped.

I couldn't wait for Edward to see my surprise for him. It was my turn to show him my best laid plans for us for the evening.

I returned to him still playing with the i Phone in his hands, so he didn't even realize I had even snuck away. That was good; he'd really be surprised then once my plans got underway.

I gave him an impatient look, which let him know that I was ready to go, and in turn he went ahead and purchased a new i Phone In a matter of minutes, his phone was all set to use and we were all done with our shopping.

We finally left the mall and headed back to the car, more bags in hand. We still managed to hold hands, however.

We placed the bags in the trunk of my car and it was surreal to see all of the various shopping bags. I don't think I had ever in my life shopped that much. When Edward said he was taking me on a shopping date, he really meant that we were going shopping.

Maybe we had gone a little overboard; however, I couldn't find it in myself to regret any moment of it. This time with Edward had really been one of the best days I'd ever had. I dare say I even enjoyed shopping with him, when normally I wasn't the type of gal that really liked to shop or went on these extravagant shopping sprees.

Although, Edward might regret our shopping date once he sees his bill for all the purchases he'd made. First, the two motorcycles, and now all these clothes, plus his new phone. I, myself, had also put a hefty dent in my wallet.

However, I didn't want to dwell on all the money we spent. Just being together and doing something like this was all that mattered.

Being with Edward was all that mattered now.

We settled ourselves in my car and I leaned over to give Edward a quick peck in thanks for such a wonderful shopping day. Of course, our quick pecks always turned into more and soon I was practically on his lap, lost in the searing kiss we were in the middle of.

Edward accidentally tapped the horn of the car, causing it to sound loudly, which jolted us out of our kiss. We both giggled for a time, before we decided that we'd better get going lest we let things get out of hand once again.

Edward shifted the car in gear and we were off, heading back home to our hotel room to see the surprise that Ms. Gail had waiting for us. I couldn't wait to see what she had managed to pull together in the short time that I gave her. In fact, I was quite excited.

I also couldn't wait to ravish Edward again, which was definitely in my plans for the evening. I knew I would be sore come morning, but I felt it would be worth it.

There was nothing like waking up naked and sated beside the one you love, and if there was one thing I knew, I felt like Edward and I could be in love. I didn't care if it seemed too soon to feel that way; it felt right.

Edward and I were exactly right for one another.

* * *

**End A/N:** I'm exhausted, so, unfortunately no teaser.

But, you could guess that we'll get to see what Ms. Gail has done from EPOV & something tells me that Edward and Bella are going to have a great night.

Just wanted to draw attention to my work with charity. I've already been a part of a couple of charity compilations and I'm going to be a part of several more. Just check on my FF profile for the latest news on that regard if you're interested.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to the Twilight saga is the property of Stephanie Meyer. Summit Entertainment owns all the rights to the Twi saga films. I only own writing this story, plot lines and all. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: **We're finally here at Chapter 20! Time got away from me as usual and I hadn't had the time to work on my writing as I would've liked. Trying to balance being a mom and a writer is not easy. I hadn't realized how long it's been since I last updated.

Thanks for your continued patience as I continue to get myself sorted.

**DON'T BE SHY**

**LEAVE ME A REVIEW**

**AND IF AT ALL POSSIBLE, LET ME BE ABLE TO RESPOND TO YOU**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

~Edward~

I could tell that Bella was up to something. She started acting strange and I could tell that she was eagerly anticipating something, judging by the way she was practically bouncing with nervous energy as I made to open the door to our room. I was quite curious to know what Bella was up to exactly. I knew she had made plans for tonight. I was excited just thinking about what she had in store. Never could I have imagined what she had waiting for us once we entered our room.

As soon as we entered the room, a mixture of aromas assaulted my nose. There was the aromatic smell of fresh flowers, as well as the smell of fragrant candles which dotted the room, bathing the room in a soft, glowing light. Neither of the fragrances were overbearing and blended pleasantly in the room. It was like walking into a Spring garden, fresh after a rainfall. It all oddly reminded me of my childhood back home when I use to play out in the yard, while my mom tended to her plants.

Then there was the mouth-watering and tantalizing smell of food emanating from a food cart full of covered dishes. Since we hadn't eaten since the Greek food we had at lunch, my stomach immediately responded by grumbling. Without having tasted a single morsel, I somehow already knew dinner was going to be delicious.

I looked to Bella who seemed just as in awe as I was. Her eyes having gone big and wide. She also looked worried. I could tell. She had captured her bottom lip between her teeth and kept looking back-and-forth between the scene in the room and me.

_Didn't she already know she had nothing to worry about?_

Now, normally, one would guess that most guys aren't into all this romantic shit, but I am. Hey, I figured if I was going to be putting forth the effort for the girl, then I think I deserved some reciprocation. If it made me a sap, then so be it, but I feel there's something very sexy about a woman who'd go through the trouble for me.

Of course, I'd never outright asked a girl to do romantic things for me. I figured that it would naturally come from their hearts. Go figure, all the girls I'd been with in the past assumed I wasn't into romance and never made the effort for me. Where or how they ever got that silly idea in their heads, I have no idea. Either that or they were selfish. They loved it when I was romantic, but never thought to return the gesture. Lauren had been the worst as far as reciprocating in the relationship.

But, Bella...Wow! She had done this for me. For us. It was amazing. It was incredible. I didn't even know how she could've done all this while we were gone. I was right about her-she had the best heart. I was definitely falling deeper and deeper for her, and with good reason.

"What did you do?" I asked her. "How did you this?" I questioned some more as I pulled her close to me and traced my thumb across her bottom lip to coax it from between Bella's teeth.

"I...I didn't really do anything," Bella began to explain as she looked up at me with worried eyes. "I just made a phone call."

"Well, aren't you a sneaky, little thing," I teased. "I assume you made this phone call when I wasn't looking."

"Mmm hmm," she confirmed. "I wanted to surprise you. As a way of, um, thanking you for today. I'd had an absolutely amazing time and I wanted to show you my appreciation. It had been such a long time since I'd had such an amazing experience and felt so...so carefree. I called Ms. Gail and asked her to arrange a few things for me...for us, for when we returned. But, I never could've imagined all this. All this," she paused then gestured around, "is way beyond what I had asked. It's not too much, is it? I swear, I had no idea."

"Now I get why you'd been bouncing with nervous energy earlier. You didn't know what to expect to come from your surprise." Bella nodded "no". I continued, hoping to ease her mind, "No, it's not too much. It's wonderful. It's perfect."

"Really?" Bella asked, uncertain.

"Yes, really. What do you think of it?"

"I think it's really romantic and very nice of Ms. Gail to have gone through all the trouble," Bella answered shyly.

"I happen to think it's quite romantic, too. I'm touched that you thought to even do anything remotely like this for me...for us. Thank you. You can't know how much I appreciate it."

_How could I not adore everything that Bella had done? _

For the first time in my life, a girl thought to reciprocate the romance unto me. Bella, whom I'd only known the equivalent of a couple of days, knew just what to do to woo me. She hit right at the heart of my being.

There was no doubt that I'd already fallen hard for Bella and she already meant more to me than any girl of my past. Now, I knew why none of my previous relationships worked, no matter how hard I had tried to make them work. Fate was waiting for me to meet Bella, essentially saving my heart for her. The depth of feeling I felt was both surprising and frightening.

_Could I have really fallen in love with this girl so quickly? We literally just met and still had so much to learn about one another. The sex notwithstanding, Bella's still an amazing woman. Looking down at her at this moment with her sparkling brown eyes looking back at me, I didn't doubt it. I could see us together. Together for forever._

I pushed all other thoughts out of mind and decided to concentrate on the here and now. Bella had started to look at me strangely, her eyes questioning.

"Uh, where did you go just now? You suddenly got this far away look in your eyes," she asked.

"Nowhere. I was just thinking," I told her.

"Thinking?" She questioned further.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking...I'm just touched by all this," I said, my voice wavering just a little, all of a sudden feeling verklempt.

Bella gently stroked my face with her hand and I leaned into her touch. I didn't think there was anything better on earth than the feel of Bella's touch.

"I'm glad you like it. I just wasn't sure," Bella's voice trailed off.

"I don't just like it. I love it. You're absolutely amazing," I told her honestly. Just to prove that I meant what I said I captured her lips with mine and kissed her senseless.

The night we had will truly go down as one of the best nights of my life. I couldn't have planned a better evening.

Since we were both starved, that was the first order of business. Once again, Ms. Gail delivered a spread. We didn't know how she managed to fit a four course meal on that cart, but she did. We'd even found that there was a bottle of wine and a bottle of champagne chilling in buckets of ice underneath the cloth that covered the cart on the second shelf. That was also where we'd found dessert. There was a cooler full of little tartlet pastries, as well as little glass shots of Italian gelato. There was also creme brulee' and tiramisu, enough for Bella and I to share.

We gorged ourselves on the food-a plate full of various fried appetizers, then soup and salad, with our main entree being steaks cooked to perfection with grilled shrimp and lobster skewers and rosemary roasted red potatoes. Whatever Bella couldn't eat, I polished off happily. Her feeding me the rest of her food was an added bonus.

We had been too stuffed really to finish eating the desserts. We only managed to share the two little gelato glasses and saved the rest for later. Another added bonus was Bella licking some residual gelato off of my lips and the sweet taste of her mouth after I thanked her with a kiss.

After dinner, we spent some time resting our tummies, talking about our day, and then Bella agreed to host a lingerie fashion show for me. She said it was her way of working off the food she'd just eaten, plus she wanted to see if those little lacy things still fit after her pigging out with me.

_Man, Bella had nothing to worry about. Her body was sick. She was probably one of those girls who could eat a ton and never gain any weight, her figure still fucking perfect. Not that I would find her any less sexy if she did gain weight._

Needing something to do with myself while Bella was modelling all the new Victoria Secret ware we'd gotten for her, I practically massacred all the poor dessert tartlets. I ravaged them while I watched Bella go in and out of the bathroom, each time coming out with a sexier and barely there outfit than the one before. Well, it was either the tartlets or I ravaged Bella.

However, that was exactly what happened when Bella came out modelling this lacy, black number. I was out of tartlets and she looked so hot, shimmying her tight ass over to me on the bed. The out-of-the-blue lap dance she gave me also did nothing to help my control and my cock was practically trying to kick its way out of my jeans.

I grabbed hold of Bella, caveman style, and threw her as gently as I could muster upon the bed. Sad to say, I couldn't help myself and pretty much ripped that lacy, black lingerie off of Bella's body. It was all quite animalistic and Bella's squeal of delight only further ignited me. I tore off my clothes as quickly as I could, leaving only my boxers. I wanted to save that for Bella to take off of me.

I knew that I wanted to taste her down there. I wanted to taste her arousal and give her a mind-boggling orgasm with my mouth and fingers before we did anything else. That's just what I did. I worked her till she screamed out in ecstasy and I was able to lap up all her juices. She tasted amazing and she was now nice and ready for my cock.

Before I could make my way onto the bed and sheath myself inside of Bella's wet heat, Bella had pulled down my boxers and discarded it, then she'd taken me in her mouth and worked my cock up into a frenzy until I couldn't stop myself from coming. I had tried to stop Bella, not wanting to come this way but instead come once I made love to her; however, she refused to listen, and I had no choice but to let myself go.

It didn't matter anyway, since all Bella had to do was give me a few loving touches and kisses and my cock was up and ready for action again. Bella knew exactly how my body responded to her. It was unnatural and uncanny, but hell if I was going to question it.

Bella climbed on top of me and proceeded to ride me until she caught her orgasm once more, then it was my turn. Without missing a beat, I flipped her over onto her back and proceeded to thrust in a frenzied, rhythmic pace until the coil which was wound tight inside of me unravelled and it was my turn to scream out Bella's name in ecstasy.

_I'd say we had thoroughly worked out all the calories we had gained from the humongous dinner we'd had._

Even though we were both thoroughly exhausted after the long day and the sex, we were still too worked up to fall asleep and rest. We broke open the champagne and drank a couple of glasses, as well as shared the creme brulee' and tiramisu till it was gone. Again, it was wonderful to kiss Bella and taste the sweetness of the desserts and the champagne on her tongue.

Before we fell into a fitful sleep, we'd made love again, because we just couldn't help ourselves. What can I say? We were both addicted to one another. This time we'd made love slowly and lazily. We came together and then enveloped ourselves in each others arms, falling asleep entangled that way before dawn broke.

In the morning, I awoke to Bella nuzzling the whiskers on my chin and spreading soft, delicious kisses all around my neck. When she realized she'd woken me, she had this embarrassed look in her eyes, but a huge smile on her face. She looked adorable.

Waking up to her like this was indescribable. It was the best feeling.

Such a great start to the day. I couldn't imagine waking up any other way from now on.

"Hi," she said meekly, all shy and embarrassed.

"Mmm...Good Morning," I said enthusiastically, then gave her a quick peck on her lips, not at all caring about morning breath.

When I pulled away, Bella apologized for waking me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. It's just that your whiskers just felt so soft and I couldn't help but touch them. And..."

"Do I look like I minded?" I interjected, a huge smile on my face. "I just realized how nice it is to be waking up to you." And gave her another kiss.

"Oh? Well, I like waking up to you, too," she concurred, after we broke away.

"I'm glad. How long have you been up?"

"A while," Bella answered. "Um, I may have been watching you sleep," she confessed.

"Really?" I said with a smirk.

"I hope you don't mind."

"Mind? Of course not. I'm guilty of it myself once or twice," I admitted.

"You've watched me sleep?" Bella asked, sounding surprised.

"Well, yeah. You're so beautiful, and when you sleep, you look even more like an angel. I couldn't help myself. But, mostly, I think it has to do with me not fully believing that you're actually here with me."

"I feel the exact same way."

"Whaddya know? Synchronicity."

"I know. Astounding, right?"

"I'm beginning to feel that it's truly fate that we met, Bella," I told her honestly.

"I'm beginning to think the same," she affirmed.

We might've made love again that morning, cause Lord knows Bella is just freaking irresistible; however, I felt it necessary for us to take a break and reign in our lust, for once, after all of yesterday's activities. For certain, Bella's center was sore, and admittedly, my cock was a bit tired as well. Not to mention, with all the exertion, my body ached, in a good way, but I felt like I had run the equivalent of a marathon. Bella probably felt the same.

_Well, we were in a marathon-a sex marathon._

Not surprising, it was afternoon when we'd fully awakened and thought to get out of bed. We'd had another late night after all.

We somewhat made the bed together, not wanting housekeeping to find it in the state it had been in. I'd found the tattered remains of Bella's black, lacy nighty from last night. I hadn't realized it at the time, but I did a number on that poor piece of clothing.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized, as I held the shredded fabric up for her to look at.

She giggled, grabbing it for herself to examine more closely. "Well, for a $65 piece of expensive lingerie, it doesn't seem to have been well made. You would think it should've survived your, um, enthusiasm last night. It's too bad, I really liked this one," she went on to say.

"I did too," I said. "But, it was flimsy at best. Although, I admit I was somewhat of an animal last night. What can I say? Your fashion show ignited the caveman in me."

Bella blushed at my words then added, "You were rather, um...aggressive."

I suddenly became concerned. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, not at all. I was just taken a bit by surprise by your, erm, enthusiasm. Maybe the better word for it was your sudden animalistic behavior. But, it wasn't like I minded. In case you hadn't noticed, I wasn't exactly protesting. I'm so glad you enjoyed the evening."

"Mmm...that I did," I affirmed with a huge, cat-ate-the-canary smile. "I hope you enjoyed yourself as well, despite my aggressiveness."

She blushed again, giving me her answer before she even uttered a response. I smiled impossibly wider. I'd found that only Bella could elicit such big smiles from me.

"I had a great time, too," she muttered softly, slightly embarrassed.

"It was all thanks to you. Truly, one of the best nights of my life. For that matter, one of the best days of my life," I told her sincerely.

"Pfft...I can hardly believe that," Bella dismissed my words with a wave of her free hand.

"It's the truth. I have no reason to lie," I countered. I crossed over the bed to where she was standing on the other side and captured her into my arms. "I've found that I've been having the best time of my life since I've met you."

"And that has nothing at all to do with the sex?" Bella asked, skeptically.

"Of course not," I told her honestly and a bit appalled her mind would immediately go there. "I just happen to enjoy your company. You. Bottom line. Our great sexual chemistry is just a perk. I believe that even if we weren't crazily attracted to one another, we'd still make good companions for one another. Seriously, I hadn't had this much of a good time with a person, let alone a girl, in a long time."

"For some strange reason, I do believe you. When we first met, I did notice that there was this sense of heaviness surrounding you. It was as if you were carrying a weight on your shoulders. I figured it must've been the reason you left Portland. You were fleeing from whatever it was that was weighing you down, just like I did. However, now, I see a noticeable change. There's a lightness about you, like the weight has been lifted."

"Again, it's all thanks to you. Everything's gotten so much better since we'd been together."

"Aww...I feel the same way. My shoulders have been so much lighter since we've been together, and I was able to take care of some things that were weighing me down, too."

"I'm glad we're able to do that for one another."

"Me, too," she affirmed. "Now, what do you propose we do about this?" She held up the destroyed lingerie.

"Well, it just gives me an excuse to get you a new one." I said, then shrugged, grabbed the tattered pieces from Bella's hands, and threw it into the trash.

"You don't have to get me a new one. Obviously, I still have plenty. More than I need, really."

"But, oh, I do. Who knows how many more I could destroy? And I certainly plan on trying," I said suggestively and with a wag of my eyebrows. Bella just laughed.

_She didn't have any idea what I had in store for her._

After tidying up the room a little, we made our plan for the day, and headed to the bathroom for a joint shower, all in the guise of saving water. There still wasn't any sex, but the hot shower certainly did much to ease the aches in our tired muscles.

We still managed to fool around plenty in the shower. We are both insatiable for one another after all. I was proud that I was able to elicit two orgasms from her just by using the power of my mouth and fingers and I wasn't anywhere near her sex when she shuddered with her first one hitting her. Her body was so responsive to me. In return, her hands did a number on my cock. My body was just as responsive to her.

_Bella is perfect in every way and so naturally skilled. _

Admittedly, after the shower, I was excited to see Bella in one of the new outfits we had gotten her on our shopping trip. I wondered what she'd pick. Not that Bella didn't absolutely look beautiful and sexy in the one outfit she had with her when fate brought us together, but we both needed to start wearing new clothes. We could only rotate and play with what we had so much. I was certain that Bella would look absolutely beautiful and sexy in whatever she wore. My mouth had already been salivating when I'd seen her trying on some of those clothes.

Man, the girl did not disappoint. Because of the warmer day, she chose to wear some short, and I mean short, denim shorts which made her ass look terrific and showed off her legs that went on for miles. She paired it with a simple black blouse that didn't really show any cleavage, but the Victoria Secret bra I assumed she was wearing underneath really made her chest look terrific. I liked how she paired it with simple sneakers.

I almost didn't want to let her out of our hotel room. I was already beginning to get jealous of the men who were sure to ogle her if she crossed paths with them.

But then I decided that I'd just have to show every man out there who even thought of looking at Bella that she was mine. Because Bella was mine.

_Likewise, I was hers._

* * *

**End A/N: **Teaser for Chapter 21-BPOV:

_Edward's motorcycle got delivered to the hotel and I was amazed how quickly the dealership actually got Edward's bike to him. They had even told him that the motorcycle he'd also purchased for his father had also already arrived at his father's residence in Chicago. That was also rather speedy of the dealership. I figured it was only due to Edward's money and influence that got him and his father their new motorcycles so quickly. I'm sure if it were I and any other Joe Schmo that walked into the same dealership, we wouldn't have received quite the service that Edward and I had received during our time there and we'd probably wait longer than was necessary for the bike to get delivered, if they'd even deliver it to us at all. I remember a time when my father had new police motorcycles ordered for the town and it seemed that it had taken forever for him to even get the bikes to get them customized, and he's a police chief. It really made me wonder more about who Edward is exactly. _

-Please take a moment to look at my profile with the info on various fandom charities that are in progress currently whom I've pledged submissions for their fic compilations. Some are still in the process of accepting donations and could use your support. The Fandom4Colorado is especially near and dear to my heart. Thank you to those whom have supported the various fandom charities and received the compilations with my work in them.

-Also want to take a moment to give my condolences to the family and friends of TwifanG/Gisella, the Twi fan who died tragically whilst at Comic-Con in San Diego just a couple of days ago. I didn't know her personally, but a friend of mine did and had gotten to know her while they were in that CCSD line together. Regardless, Gisella seemed to have been quite well known in both the Twilight community and the fic community of this fandom, and since we're all like family, I want to acknowledge the tragic loss of one of our own.

In relation to this, I am going to submit a piece for the charity fic compilation in her honor, Fandom4TwiFanG. More info can be found on fandom4twifang . blogspot. com.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to the Twilight saga is the property of Stephanie Meyer. Summit Entertainment owns all the rights to the Twi saga films. I only own writing this story, plot lines and all. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: ** Again, thanking you readers for your continued patience as I work to get the updates for this story posted for you all. Life has been busy and there's been a series of RL matters/upsets that needed me to put my fic hat away & just have the wife & mother hat on.

This also explains why I haven't been able to respond to your reviews. I am literally months late, but sooner or later, I will tackle them. I always want to respond and I am of the opinion to be better late than never respond at all. Just know that I read each one of them and are thankful for them.

**DON'T LET MY LACK OF RESPONDING TO REVIEWS **

**TURN YOU OFF FROM LEAVING ONE**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

~Bella~

Edward and I had a truly wonderful day exploring Seattle the day after Ms. Gail's romantic surprise that had waited for us in the room. It was a beautiful late summer day, with the sun shining brightly and the temperature neither too warm nor too chilly. Thank goodness, there was no rain in the forecast.

I hadn't exactly known what I could wear from my new wardrobe, but I figured being comfortable was a priority, so I had chosen a casual outfit of denim shorts and a simple, black blouse with sleeves that ended on my elbow and my trusty sneakers as my outfit for the day. This was all something I'd be wearing normally back home in Forks. I didn't exactly know where we'd end up going, but I figured Edward would tell me if I needed to wear a different outfit. There were certainly enough clothes now for me to play with different looks.

Jacob certainly wouldn't have approved of what I was wearing, not that he approved much of the wardrobe I had in the first place. At least, the endless scrutiny of my wardrobe came after we'd become a so-called couple and engaged. My style of dress was another point of contention between the two of us. He'd always thought that the short shorts, the mini-dresses, and the skirts which showed off a lot of my legs were inappropriate because it drew attention to myself from other men when I was out in public dressed in such clothes. That may have been true to an extent, but I had never worn anything to purposely attract undue attention to myself, and especially not from men. I just wore what made me feel comfortable and was appropriate for the weather. I wouldn't exactly say my style was anything salacious like that of stripper wear as Jacob seemed to suggest.

In the beginning, I never understood what Jacob's problem was with my wardrobe. It wasn't as if I was dressing way out of the norm for girls my age or unlike any other girl in Forks and the Tri-County area. The nun-like outfits that Jacob had felt were more appropriate and suggested often weren't exactly my style. Of course, he never heard me when I tried to defend what I wore. To try to ease tensions when we'd start in on the argument about my clothing choices, I used to joke with Jacob that if we'd move to New York, then I certainly would be more covered up considering the what the weather was like in that city; however, Jacob never really enjoyed the joke.

It didn't take me long to figure out that Jacob had an extreme jealous side. It was why he had trouble with what I wore. Conflicts usually arose when he realized he couldn't control me and what I wanted to wear.

It was refreshing that Edward had nothing but compliments about my clothing choices and my style. Edward allowed me to be myself. In fact, Edward had nothing but praise for who I am. At least, who he perceived me to be from what little he knew about me. Jacob had known me practically all our lives and I think he still didn't understand who I quite was. Another great thing about Edward was that he was also was encouraging of what I wanted to be. He showed confidence in my skills and abilities as a writer. Edward understood why I wanted to go after my dreams and he continually motivated me to do so. Edward actually had even bought me this beautiful journal and encouraged me to write about us and our current experiences, feeling that one day it might make good material. All Jacob ever tried to do was hold me back.

_It was nice to finally change out of the one outfit I did have. If there was one thing I realized, it was quite hasty for me to have run without having packed a small bag first._

The change of clothes was also like a change in my life. The old clothes were a symbol of the past. It was tied to my old life with Jacob. The new wardrobe signaled my moving forward with a new life; a new one possibly with Edward.

Since Edward had never been to Seattle before, we decided to go on a sightseeing tour around the city and took in all the major sites like true tourists that the city had to offer. We even took goofy pictures at some of the landmarks. It had been a great day of fun and exploration.

After our outing, Edward had decided that we weren't done exploring Seattle. We'd made plans to do more and see more things.

I may have just lived over in Forks, just about a four-hour drive plus one ferry ride away, but I'd never really taken the time to venture to Seattle often or explore this capital city of my state. Truthfully, my father and I hardly ever made it out this way, and when we did, it was always short, specific trips. They were trips that certainly didn't leave room for exploring the city the way Edward and I had. Naturally, Seattle had so much more to offer in experiences than what could be found in Forks.

Once I was with Jacob, the furthest I'd ever gotten to venture was Port Angeles. Jacob was never interested in going to Seattle, or anywhere else for that matter, and thought that he had everything he needed and could ever want in Forks and the other small, surrounding towns in the Tri-County area. Jacob was perfectly content in living the small town life and never aimed for anything more.

Exploring the city with Edward was fantastic. Edward was eager to experience anything and everything. He really wanted to take in all that Seattle had to offer, leaving no rock unturned. He was like a kid in a candy store, using his phone to find out the next big adventure we could have in the city. The wonderment in his eyes after each day was so heartwarming. In all my life, I'd never gotten to see, feel, taste, and experience more.

Every single day since our sightseeing trip was a new plan to do something different in the city. We'd had such amazing times going to museums, trying out new restaurants, going to the aquarium and the zoo, lazing the day away and picnicking at various parks scattered throughout the city, and even experiencing culture in Seattle. We'd already gone to a couple of different types of concerts and even had attended a Seahawks game. There were plans to go to more concerts and watching the Mariners play was also on the agenda for some point within the next couple of days. We were both carefree and like a couple vacationing in the city.

I was having the time of my life. Not to mention the absolute best sex when we both were in the mood, which, needless to say was a lot of the time. Edward and I had definitely not wasted our nights together and we had also gotten pretty uninhibited while out on our adventures.

_I wondered if Edward was having the time of his life with me, too. If he was feeling the same way I did each and every day. Something told me that he was._

Before I had even realized it, a whole two weeks had passed us by. It had been two weeks of cohabitation with Edward and enjoying Seattle with him. It wasn't exactly what I would have predicted happening for us when I first picked up Edward off the side of the road that night, but I don't regret anything or would I have had it any other way. There seemed to be no plans to change our current situation anytime soon.

At least, we hadn't been discussing it. Or it might just be that we were both avoiding the discussion. Either way, I knew that the topic would have to be broached eventually. We couldn't exactly continue to live this way indefinitely. We'd both have to return to our previous lives sometime.

_Even all vacations have to end at some point. _

Besides, I didn't know how much longer I could hold off my father. Sooner or later, he was going to be ready to come and get me, wherever I was, since he'd already given me some space and time to sort myself out; any longer and I knew he already would see it as utter nonsense. I couldn't exactly have Charlie come bursting in here with possibly his own version of a cavalry.

For the time being, however, Edward and I just continued on as normal. Well, about as normal as two people in our circumstances would be. We carried on like it was perfectly natural to be living together in this hotel room and gallivanting about the city acting every bit like any other couple out there, even though we'd only really known one another for the two weeks we'd already been together. I don't think anyone would've really guessed mine and Edward's true situation.

If Charlie only knew what I was up to these past couple of weeks in Seattle, and with a man no less, I was certain he'd have a coronary. It was why I hadn't yet told him. I kept in touch with him, just so he wouldn't have to worry, but I still hadn't given him specifics on my whereabouts. Fortunately, although he wanted me to come home and kept nagging me to do so during each phone conversation, he still allowed me my space to decide what was best for me and hadn't yet decided to call in the troops, come get me, and forcibly have me return home.

My father certainly had the power to do so, as well as the technology to find me, if he really wanted to. Luckily, he wasn't too keen on abusing his status and power and use them for his own personal matters. I was certain, however, that Jacob probably tried once or twice to get him to do just that and find me. Thank goodness, my father had more sense than Jacob.

Even though Edward and I had only known each other a matter of weeks, it didn't feel like I'd only known him for such a short time. It felt more like I had known him my whole life and that he certainly knew me better than anyone else in my entire life. I couldn't help but feel that we were just fated for one another. Somehow this, us, were truly meant to be. I couldn't exactly explain it, but I just knew what I felt from deep inside.

_I decided that I shouldn't over think things and just trust my feelings. I hadn't trusted my feelings before and look at where it got me-just a lousy place with Jacob. It was time for me to be brave._

What Edward and I was doing and what was happening between the two of us felt right. It was nothing but right. That was all that mattered.

Since it didn't look like Edward and I were leaving the hotel anytime soon, I was grateful that at some point during the two weeks, Edward had asked the front desk to start charging the hotel bill to him. Of course, even as poor as I was, I couldn't allow for him to shoulder the entire costs for our hotel stay; it just didn't feel right. He made it so that the hotel would charge me for only the first two nights of our stay, but that was about all he would allow. He would be responsible for the rest and whatever charges we further incur. He insisted and so I had no choice but to concede.

In a way, I was relieved, since I would frankly have gone bankrupt if I continued to be responsible for paying the hotel expenses. I probably would've afforded, at most, one week of our hotel stay, but then I wouldn't know how I'd be able to pay the rest of the hotel bill, especially since we weren't looking to leave and settle the bill anytime soon. For the time, Edward and I was in this living situation indefinitely and I certainly couldn't afford that. He was very generous to take care of our hotel expenses, and even more amazing, he wouldn't accept my offer of paying him for half of the costs. I didn't exactly know how I'd go about doing that, eventually I would've thought of or found a way, but I couldn't in good conscience not have made the offer.

Thankfully, Edward recognized that I wasn't rolling in money quite like he seemed to be.

Edward's motorcycle got delivered to the hotel and I was astonished at how quickly the dealership actually got Edward's bike to him. They had even told him that the motorcycle he'd also purchased for his father had also already arrived at his father's residence in Chicago. That was also rather speedy of the dealership. I figured it was only due to Edward's money and influence that got him and his father their new motorcycles so quickly. I'm sure if it were I and any other Joe Schmo that walked into the same dealership, we wouldn't have received quite the service that Edward and I had received during our time there and we'd probably wait longer than was necessary for the bike to get delivered, if they'd even deliver it to us at all. I remember a time when my father had new police motorcycles ordered for the town and it seemed that it had taken forever for him to even get the bikes just to get them ready to get customized, and he's a police chief. It really made me wonder more about who Edward is exactly.

_However, I also didn't know if I really wanted to know who Edward really was. I was afraid that knowing who he really was would overwhelm me and destroy this perception I had of him. I didn't want that to happen. Admittedly, several scenarios of who he was or who he might work for had entered my mind, but I had no way of knowing if any could be possible._

In the time that we'd been together, Edward and I had never divulged too much more about our lives apart from what we'd already told one another. Certainly, there were little tidbits that we exchanged here and there, but nothing more than general knowledge and not anything too specific. Edward still didn't know that I just came from Forks, a town not too far away. For all he knew, I could've come down from Canada.

We were still very much strangers. Although, we did carry on as if we were more than that. The fact remained that there was still very little we knew about one another's lives. However, I think we both preferred it to be that way. I wasn't certain, but how else was I going to explain why neither one of us ever cared to elaborate further on our lives? We knew just enough about one another to get us by, but overall we still kept our distance from talking too much about ourselves. There were still lots of things I hadn't told Edward about myself, and technically, information I was hiding from him. I believed that he was doing the same. Neither one of us was exactly trying to pry information from one another either.

Personally, I think it was my way of protecting myself and especially my heart, if only just a little. I was aware that this thing between Edward and I could all end tomorrow and all that I would have left would be the memories.

_Heck, it could all end just as soon as I tell Edward about Jacob and my recent called-off engagement._

I think I was just fine with knowing what I did know about Edward. I didn't need anymore knowledge about him to make me fall for him even more than I already had. I also didn't want to know more if the information would just turn me off from him.

_Okay, admittedly, I was a wimp and scared that my view of perfect Edward would be destroyed._

I figured knowing too much might be dangerous. There was such a thing as knowing too much and destroying the illusion we'd built.

If whatever Edward and I had between us ended, I would definitely be shattered if I had more personal knowledge of him than I had now. Not that I wouldn't be hurting anyway from losing him, but I think the less I knew about him and the possible life I could have had with him, then the easier it would be for me to let go. My heart would be able to heal better if...or when this is all over.

_Of course, I didn't want Edward and I to be over. I certainly was going to do everything in my power to prevent it from happening. However, I just didn't know what life had in store for me._

Speaking of Jacob, I had tried to find the right time to tell Edward about him and my very recent defunct engagement, since I felt that he had every right to know about Jacob and the circumstances that led me to him that fateful night. I just hadn't found the right opportunity to do so. There was never the right time or place. Let's face it, the subject wasn't exactly the stuff of which would come out of regular conversation and something I was too interested in talking about.

_I knew that Edward should know all about Jacob and the end of my engagement, especially since I started carrying on with him before I had even fully taken care of the problem, but damn if I knew how to tell him._

While we'd been out having our adventurous dates around Seattle, it didn't seem right to dampen the day with talk of my painful past with Jacob. Bringing all that up would've certainly been a downer and I couldn't just bring myself to ruin all our good times that we were having. Usually, during our outings, the conversations were kept light and airy, and talk about Jacob was definitely dark and heavy, and I just didn't want to be party to changing the tone of our conversations and our good moods for the day.

Edward and I mostly saved our heavier and more intimate conversations for night, when we had dinner, or before bed, and especially for when we both couldn't sleep after a round of sex. But, undoubtedly, Jacob was the last thing I wanted to have on my mind and hanging in the air between us during those intimate times. I definitely could not talk about Jacob after Edward and I were in bed together.

_I don't think anyone could exactly blame me as to why._

Maybe I was just being selfish and wanted to postpone the conversation about Jacob for as long as I could just so I could hang onto what I have with Edward just a bit longer. Maybe I was just being silly in thinking that talking about Jacob and my past would change things between Edward and I. However, I just didn't know.

Admittedly, it scared me to open up to Edward about Jacob and what had happened. Inevitably, Edward was going to judge me. It was that judgment that was going to make or break our relationship. Edward could very well forgive me and excuse my past with Jacob, or he could not and end everything between us. It was not knowing which way it could all go that made me hesitant to have the conversation.

_Sue me, I wanted to keep up this bliss I had with Edward._

What I wouldn't do for a crystal ball? It would be nice to know what the future held for us.

If there was one thing I did know, it was that I once again wasn't going to be making it to New York city and would have to defer admission again to Sarah Lawrence until at least the Spring semester. It wasn't that I wouldn't have time to go. I still had a few weeks left before school would start. Then, who's to say that I couldn't get a late start to school. I think I was smart enough to be able to catch up.

But, definitely, there was still a lot to get done before I moved to New York and get myself settled in school. Like I said, I didn't know when exactly my current situation with Edward was going to change. I had to give myself enough time to figure out where things were going with Edward and to be able to make my plans accordingly if we moved forward together. Our lives needed to peacefully co-exist if we were going to be together.

There had to be a way for us to be together after our little stint here at the hotel. I believed that we were meant to work and so, we needed to coordinate our lives once we were ready.

Otherwise, what was the point of this fling? I refused to believe that Edward and I was just going to end up this momentary fancy.

At least, I didn't want Edward and I to end. I firmly believe now that there was a reason we were brought together that night. I also believed that there had to be a reason why we instantly connected with one another and easily threw caution to the wind and fell into bed together.

Naturally, I wanted to take every opportunity to be able to stay with Edward. I knew that I would find a way to make us work. Whatever it took.

_Of course, it would help if we actually talked about which direction we were heading. It was yet another topic we had to broach._

Another thing I knew was that I didn't want to give up writing school in New York, but the thought had crossed my mind whenever I thought about moving forward with Edward. His life could very well be elsewhere and incompatible with me attending Sarah Lawrence. I had to think what I'd do if it was, but I still wanted to keep him in my life.

I knew that I probably wouldn't do well with a long-distance relationship. At this point, my body totally craved him and I knew I probably wouldn't last all that long being apart from him.

It wasn't just all about the sex either. If I learned anything in these last two weeks with him, it was that I had fallen hard and fast for Edward. Everything about him invited me in, even though I still didn't know exactly who he is. What I did know, I already liked. It was obvious that I was taken with him.

Numerous times, I'd already touted his good looks, which was a definite positive. However, Edward was so much more than a pretty face. For starters, he has this truly charming personality. He has a way of effortlessly captivating people, me included. I don't think that there'd be anyone on this Earth that Edward couldn't get to like him. He's just a likable person through and through.

Edward is the type of person that can probably talk anyone into doing anything with just a simple plea. He's also the type of person that already makes all sorts of women blush without having to even say a word and get them to do anything he wanted once he did speak. Edward is the type of person you just got the sense that you wanted to know and furthermore, be his friend. I would bet that his mother had trouble staying mad at him whenever he was in trouble as a child.

Edward is just a person you wanted to be around. Edward probably could win over the devil himself if he ever came face to face with him and talk him into not stealing his soul, or out of doing anymore evil, without even half-trying. I couldn't exactly put my finger on what made Edward so charming, just that he was, and he'd already charmed my panties off of me, and repeatedly.

_It's a good thing, too, that he had that charming personality, since he's probably going to need it to win over Charlie after he finds out about the two of us and the story of our beginning._

Apart from the winning personality, Edward has been the only man I'd ever known to make me be able to laugh incessantly and uncontrollably. He has one of the best sense of humors I know. Even more important, he seems to get my sense of humor. I could just see us spending our days constantly gloriously happy and laughing it up.

Another great thing about Edward was that he is quite intelligent and one who's obviously well-versed and well-read. We'd had the most interesting conversations about books, authors, and writing. He really connected with me when he would talk about the artistry that went into writing.

The fact that he prodded me every day to write something, anything, even if just a few sentences, in that journal he gave me proved to me that he is someone who supported what I loved to do. It was encouraging to know that an important person in my life believed in me and didn't feel that my dream to actually become a working writer was just a pipe dream.

_Edward had become very important to me. _

Edward wasn't too much older than I was, but somehow he did seem older than his actual years. He just seemed to have experienced more of the world than I ever did. Just his travels alone assured that he had experienced more than me. It seemed he had been almost everywhere around the world, stemming from the fact that both his parents were travel aficionados. Edward seemed to have taken away a few things from each of the places he had visited. His wealth of knowledge was impressive and quite sexy, frankly. I knew I could learn a lot from someone like him and having him by my side could only help me to grow in my writing.

One thing that really got me curious as to who Edward really is was his seemingly vast knowledge of literature. I thought I had ample knowledge of the subject, but Edward clearly had me beat. It made me wonder if knowledge-base was all due to him being an avid reader and a world traveler, or if there was more to it than that.

He hadn't yet told me if he had an actual job currently, but he did tell me that he had worked and now he was taking a little break for himself. Obviously, he had money, so he wasn't at all destitute. It made me wonder what kind of employment he had, considering what I knew about him so far.

With his intelligence, his vast knowledge of literature, traveling experience, and that he's an eloquent speaker made me automatically think of a profession in education. I could see Edward as a teacher. I could picture him teaching older students and opening up their minds to whole new worlds. I bet the little girls would develop crushes on him and the little boys looked up to him and wanted to emulate him. It would also explain why he'd have some time now-most schools haven't started yet at this point and he has some time to have another summer break adventure. Maybe he was also in the market for a new teaching job and checking into Seattle. From what we'd been doing, it did seem like he was looking to settle here.

But, again, I don't really know. Edward could just as easily be a librarian or work for a book store. Then, there was the possibility that he was none of those things and my impressions of him were way off-base.

There were many possibilities as to the state of Edward's life. Admittedly, the more time I spent with him, the more curious I got.

* * *

**END A/N:** Teaser for Chapter 22-EPOV:

_Bella didn't have to explicitly tell me that she was going to New York to fulfill her dream of becoming a writer. I'd gathered that all on my own. Although, that was as far as I knew about her immediate plans for the future. I knew that school would probably be starting soon, and so Bella might have to leave our bit of paradise we had created here in Seattle. She'd have to return to wherever she had come to get prepared to go to school. Likewise, I wouldn't be able to postpone any longer the inevitable return to Chicago and reporting back to the parents about the work I had done and the life I left in Portland. Once I had my new cell phone up and running, I had already been hounded daily by both my parents and Emmett to end my impromptu vacation and return home to discuss what's next for my life._

_I wasn't looking forward to ending mine and Bella's time together in our hotel room and time spent here in Seattle, but at some point we'd both have to face the music, talk about each of our plans, and make a few difficult choices, which was why I was trying to make the most of the days we had left here creating as many memories as we could._


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to the Twilight saga is the property of Stephanie Meyer. Summit Entertainment owns all the rights to the Twi saga films. I only own writing this story, plot lines and all. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: **Next chapter here for everyone. I won't talk much, cause I know you guys want to get to reading. Just wanna say welcome to all the new followers of this story and thanks to all those that have newly Favorite'd it.

And thank you to all you loyal readers that have left reviews and have gotten this story over 150 reviews and closely approaching 170. It's not a huge number, like some of the more famed stories out there, in the whole scheme of things, but it's still a lot to me and I appreciate every single one!

I also haven't said this in awhile-excuse any mistakes, they are all mine. If I find any, I'll correct them in due time.

**REVIEWS ARE TRULY WONDERFUL TREATS**

**FOR AUTHORS LIKE ME**

**CONSIDER WRITING ONE**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

~Edward~

Exploring the whole of Seattle was made better because I had Bella with me. I couldn't imagine having done it without her. I couldn't be certain, but I got a sense that she was just as much exploring a lot of Seattle for the first time like I was, even though she had said that she'd been here before. It made me realize that Bella was probably not a Seattle native either. I never failed to notice the wonderment in her eyes whenever we visited a new site or experienced something new on one of our adventures around the city. It was a great thing to witness.

_Which made me wonder where exactly she was from?_

I'd been having the time of my life with her. I also learned a lot about her through our outings and she surprised me or more than one occasion.

Take for example, the Seahawks game. Now, normally, I wouldn't have pegged Bella to be a die-hard sports fan. She didn't seem the type. Then again, maybe it was just me, because I hadn't hung around many ladies that were sports enthusiasts. Lauren couldn't stand any sport and she was dumb as rocks when it came to sports knowledge. Certainly, none of the ladies in my family really cared about sports.

However, Bella surprised me with how much of a fan she was and how knowledgeable she was of the game. It was rather adorable watching her celebrate the touchdowns in her own little way. It was also sexy as hell watching her be into the game. My attention gradually started to move from the field to just watching Bella watch the game. It was way more interesting.

Admittedly, I was quite hard by the time the game ended. I couldn't wait to take Bella back to our room to ravage her. It was a good thing that the Seahawks won that game, too, because Bella was certainly on a high from their win and was very receptive to me.

_Not that I wouldn't have ravaged her anyway even if the Seahawks did lose._

I think we had one of our best days that day, and certainly, the night was absolutely one of the best nights of my life. Sex with Bella was always great, but this night in particular seemed like we had gone the extra mile. I think because the sex was raw and animalistic, rougher, harder than what we usually had been having of late.

It hadn't been love making. We fucked like animals. I believe it had a lot to do with all the adrenaline we both had after watching the testosterone-charged football game.

In the morning, we were both walking a bit funny. I had to apologize to Bella for actually ravaging her the night before and asked if she was okay. The little minx not only said she was perfectly fine, despite her soreness, but that she highly enjoyed our post-game tryst. She actually told me that it was good to have mixed things up in the bedroom and looked forward to more new adventures between the sheets.

_God, I had died and gone to heaven by finding Bella._

It was exactly why I had gotten us tickets to a Mariners game next. Baseball was no football, but I had feeling that the game would be just as fun to watch with Bella. I'm not even gonna lie, I was hoping for the same post-game results as from when we watched the Seahawks play.

I learned later that Bella's father is a huge sports fan and that she grew up learning to love all things sports from him. Not to mention, she grew up surrounded by guys that were sports crazy. It occurred to me that Bella's father would get along famously with my dad and brother, because they can bond over being sports enthusiasts. Bella could also teach a thing or two about sports to my mom and adopted sisters.

_I could already see Bella meeting and being a part of the family. I could see her fitting in perfectly. That was how far-gone I was._

Before I had even known it, Bella and I had been together for two weeks. My... how time just flew by. But, Bella made it easy to get lost in time with her. By far, it had been the best damn two weeks of my life. It had everything to do with Bella being with me.

It made me think about what life was like with Lauren and how much time I wasted just staying with her-a life that was stagnant, uncaring and unfeeling, and just such a waste. It stung to the core. I could've done so much better. I, maybe, could've found Bella sooner.

Now, I couldn't imagine a life without Bella. More than that, I didn't want to have a life with Bella.

Of course, we had yet to talk about moving on from here and where we were both going to end up moving forward. I wasn't quite ready yet to broach the topic of us moving on from here. Understandably, it scared me to have to talk about what comes next for the both of us. I got the sense that Bella felt the same way, since she hadn't discussed the subject either.

Bella didn't have to explicitly tell me that she was going to New York to fulfill her dream of becoming a writer. I'd gathered that all on my own. Although, that was as far as I knew about her immediate plans for the future. I knew that school would probably be starting soon, and so Bella might have to leave our bit of paradise we had created here in Seattle. She'd have to return to wherever she had come to get prepared to go to school. Likewise, I wouldn't be able to postpone any longer the inevitable return to Chicago and reporting back to the parents about the work I had done and the life I left in Portland. Once I had my new cell phone up and running, I had already been hounded daily by both my parents and Emmett to end my impromptu vacation and return home to discuss what's next for my life.

I wasn't looking forward to ending mine and Bella's time together in our hotel room and time spent here in Seattle, but at some point we'd both have to face the music, talk about each of our plans, and make a few difficult choices, which was why I was trying to make the most of the days we had left here creating as many memories as we could.

As much as we'd probably both like to, we couldn't stay living in this hotel room forever. That was just the harsh reality. We eventually would have to return to our lives.

However, if I did anything, it would be to try my darnedest to reconcile my plans with Bella. I had this feeling that she'd want that just as much as I do.

I knew that I was the one that held the cards with regards to us being together after this time in our little haven ended. Bella seemed set on her path. I, on the other hand, had no real direction anymore apart from having to go back to Chicago for a time to appease my parents.

If Bella was going to head to school in New York, then that's where I wanted to be also. I would make it work.

Besides, I would never stop Bella from going to school in New York. That was her dream. She wanted to become a better writer and then be a successful, working writer. I wanted to help fulfill that dream with her.

She didn't quite know it yet, but I could definitely make her life in New York easier. I wanted to. I want to take care of her.

New York sounded better and better every day, the more I thought about it. I could live there. A change of scenery and pace was in order for my life anyway.

Fortunately, I had Emmett in New York. It wouldn't be too difficult to make the transition to living there. I'm pretty sure he could find some way to use me in some capacity over there. Or I'd find something else to do. It didn't really matter to me. The only thing that mattered was that I could be with Bella and that I could take care of her.

Of course, if Bella had to go New York directly after our time here in Seattle, I'd have to join her there later. It was a given that I'd have to spend some time in Chicago. I had both business and family matters to settle there. Maybe I could go with Bella to New York first and get her all settled then return to Chicago. I hadn't yet thought of what the plan would be exactly. However, there was no doubt that I was going to try and be back with Bella in New York as soon as possible.

However, before I got ahead of myself, I needed to discuss all this with Bella. We needed to get on the same page as far as plans. I'm pretty sure before she headed off to school, she first needed to go back home first as well. I didn't know how she'd feel about bringing me home to her father and having to tell him that we were going to New York together. As it was, he didn't know about me now. Maybe we'd just have to meet in New York. Bella could always tell her father that we'd met there and not have to fill him in on the details of our time here in Seattle.

_Whatever the plan was, the one thing I knew was that there was no way I wasn't ending up with Bella after all this._

Now, I knew jumping from one relationship right into the next wasn't exactly ideal. People who didn't really know what Bella and I have would argue that she was my rebound. However, I knew better.

Bella and I have something special. My heart and mind knew it. I could feel it through every inch of my body and within every cell of my being. This wasn't any rebound.

_And I knew Bella felt the same._

I'd be damned if anyone tried to tell me that Bella and I were wrong, or that we weren't actually made for one another. There was a reason the shit happened to us the way they did and we met on that fateful night.

I may not have ever believed in fate, but I sure as hell believe it in now. Bella is my fate. If New York was where we were meant to be and live out our lives together, then that was what was going to happen.

In truth, though, I'd follow Bella anywhere. I knew I'd follow her to the ends of the Earth if I had to.

We'd been creeping up on the three week mark when I finally thought to ask Bella about her immediate plans for school. I knew it was finally time to address our current situation.

I noticed Bella becoming increasingly forlorn, and I noticed that it especially happened after she excused herself to take a call on her cell. I could only imagine that it was her father urging her to come home, although she never openly spoke about those calls to me.

Sure, Bella was an adult and could do what she pleased, but I'm sure her father was worried about her. From the way she talked about him, they seemed close. I'm sure he would be more at ease if he knew she was home. Never mind, that she probably had to leave for school soon.

I could understand, though, how she must feel. I was in the same boat.

The calls from Emmett and my parents weren't stopping. If anything, they were become more frequent and urgent and I wasn't going to be able to disregard them much longer. I figured they'd give me the month before my dad would finally find me and forcibly make me return home for certain, no longer giving into my whim for frivolousness. That motorcycle I had given him would only appease him to a certain extent. Admittedly, it was a bribe to have him indulge me and let me alone to have this time with Bella. He would also help to reign in my mother, who undoubtedly was worried sick for my well-being and would feel more at ease if I was home in Chicago. However, my father would only allow me to skirt my responsibilities for so long.

Furthermore, I could only continue to dismiss their phone calls as nothing to Bella for only so much longer. She was getting suspicious at the amount of calls I was starting to receive. I knew it was starting to worry her that people wanted me somewhere else.

Of course, Bella worried that I was going to be leaving her. She had no idea yet that I wanted to be with her from now on.

It was the morning after I had taken her to the Mariners game. She was in a great mood, because, needless to say, the Mariners weren't the only ones that rounded bases that night. Again, Bella was a little minx, even more enthusiastic that night than I was. I think she was an even bigger baseball fan than of football.

We had another nice breakfast courtesy of our new favorite place to eat, the hotel diner. After breakfast, we took the bike out and headed to the secluded park we had first found when we were buying the bike and had taken it out for a test drive. The park, Mountain Shadows Park, Lake, and Recreation Area was actually a lot bigger than we had initially known about. We had only actually seen a small portion of it, having gone through one of its side entrances. After we had done more exploring of it, seen how truly beautiful the entire place was, and all it had to offer, our favorite being all the little pockets of secluded areas, it had become our go to place to work off our massive breakfasts that we usually had at the diner, and by working off, I didn't just mean jogs and hikes.

Bella and I had found a small meadow which was overgrown with all types of beautiful and sweet-smelling wildflowers tucked in between the forest of trees close by to one of the more seclusive hiking trails. It had clearly become one of our favorite places to be alone together and just lazily pass time.

As we sat there in what we came to call, our meadow, soaking up the last bits of sun before the rain was surely to arrive, I gathered up my courage and went for broke. "Bella, baby, you had kept telling me about going to writing school in New York. Now, I know it's been awhile since I've gone to school and attended regular classes, but if I'm not mistaken, shouldn't school be starting soon?"

Bella got this far-off look in her eyes before she said lowly, "Yeah, school is getting ready to start."

"Wait...what? Then why aren't you preparing to get on a plane to New York? Or better yet, why aren't you even in New York already? I would assume you'd need to be there now to get yourself settled before embarking on school."

"Cause I don't believe I'll be attending school this semester," Bella said matter-of-factly, and again her voice was low and tinged with sadness.

"Well, why the hell not?" I exclaimed, a bit outraged now. "This doesn't by chance have anything to do with me, does it? Am I keeping you here when you should be preparing to head off to school? Bella, you could've told me. We would've worked things out. Maybe it's not too late."

She gently grabbed my face and held it in both of her hands and looked me straight in the eyes. She was adamant. "No...no...my not going to school has nothing to do with you, us, or what we've created for us here. It's a long story, but I think I'd already known after I'd left home unexpectedly that I wasn't going to be able to make it to attend this semester. I can defer my enrollment again. That reminds me, I actually need to talk to Admissions."

"How much time before school actually begins?" I interjected, refusing to believe that the two of us taking up together like we did didn't have anything to do with her trying to defer her enrollment.

"About six weeks," she answered.

"There's still time. You'll probably be a bit rushed to get yourself there and settled, but it's doable. You can still make it," I told her.

"I don't think it'll happen, Edward," Bella stated, looking totally deflated.

"Why? You shouldn't give up on this so easily," I responded, highly concerned.

"I'm not giving up. I'll go in the Spring. Maybe, I can even make it in time to take a couple of classes or seminars over the Winter break. Just...just I can't go now."

"I don't really understand, Bella. Why can't you just go now? Why do you have to put off school for another semester?"

"It's too late. There's so many things I'd still have to do before I even get myself to school. I just don't think I have enough time now."

"Like I said, you'll be a bit rushed, but I still think it's doable. You had already told me that you were preparing to leave before something happened back at home that led you to me. So, you're already on your way. You probably just need to return home, wrap up some last-minute business, pack up your things, then head off to school. I'm sure Sarah Lawrence can help you with the transition. Maybe you just miss the first week, so you can get yourself fully settled."

"You make it sound so easy," Bella uttered.

"Well, granted, I really don't know your situation fully; however, I feel with a bit of planning now, you can still make it to school in time for this semester. I can't help but feel that our meeting and taking up together has inadvertently derailed your plans, Bella. I don't want to be the one stopping you from going to school as you originally intended."

Bella got this far-off look in her eyes again, then opened her mouth to say something, but then ended up saying nothing. She shook her head as if she decided against what she was going to say.

It made me suspicious that she was holding back, keeping something from me. There was more she wasn't telling me as to why she felt that she couldn't make it to school this semester after all. Even though she adamantly said that her decision to defer enrollment had nothing to do with me or what's happened between us, I still had a feeling it did.

"What happens...uh, what happens to us if I do go end up going off to school like I originally intended?" She asked me, her eyes starting to tear up.

With the pad of my thumbs, I wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall from the corners of her eyes. "Hey, we don't end just because you have to go off to school," I told her confidently. "Well, at least, that's how I feel. I think I've found a great thing here. I don't want to lose you."

"I...I don't want to lose you either and I don't want this thing between us to be over. I'm just afraid that it would be if I have to leave."

"So I am the reason you're thinking about deferring school for one more semester."

"Okay, maybe just one of many other factors making me reconsider school at least until the Winter session," Bella admitted. "I wasn't lying when I said that when I basically ran away from home, I knew that I probably wouldn't be making it to school. Whether I met you or not, and even if something didn't happen between us, I still probably would've returned home and still not have gone to school. You see, my attending school all the way in New York for writing is one of the things that has caused a lot of friction back home. Why do you think I have been postponing attending Sarah Lawrence for so long? Even if I leave now and head home just to get prepared to leave again for school, I would still have to deal with all that tension."

"Your father doesn't want you to go to school?"

"Well, he does. Just not so far away. And, first and foremost, he doesn't really believe that my going to school there would make a difference in my writing career. That...I would have a writing career at all. He thinks it's all a pipe dream of mine, and for awhile there, I had thought it too. However, I then found new determination to prove him, and everyone else that doesn't have faith in me, wrong. But, y'know, my father will have something to say about me having ran away and then return only to leave again."

"You're an adult, Bella. Never mind if he has a problem with you going off to school. He shouldn't be holding you back any longer. I don't know all the reasons why you left in the first place, but I have a feeling you were driven away, probably due to all the conflict surrounding you going to school, so it would serve him right that you come back only to leave again for school. Don't let that stop you. You still have time. Maybe you work it out with him before you absolutely have to leave, and then again maybe not. You may have to go to school with a heavy heart because of him, but it'll be on him. I think, though, he'll get over it. I'm sure he doesn't want to lose you as a permanent part of his life. If he sees your determination to achieve this goal despite his lack of support, he probably will realize his mistake. He'll adapt. I can't believe he doesn't believe in your skills as a writer. Well, I have faith in you and I know that you can do whatever you set your mind to, so if you set your mind to attending school this semester instead of the next one, then you can."

"Thank you for having faith in me. For believing in me. But...what about us?"

"Like I said, you going off to school doesn't have to mean the end of us," I assured her.

"But, how? What about your life? Your plans?"

"That's the beauty of things, Bella. You're set. You've got school to look forward to. My life right now...well, it's pretty wide open. The life I had in Portland is over with. I'm ready to move on to whatever is next. It seems that what's next is being with you."

"Does that mean...does it mean you can possibly go to New York with me? And we could still be together?"

"Do you want me to?" I asked.

"Yes," Bella exclaimed, her eyes now full of hope. "Of course, I want you to. What we have...it's not a just a passing fling to me. I want us to be together. I just didn't know if we could be after we leave this haven we have created for ourselves. I mean, I knew that we'd both have to eventually leave our situation. Y'know, us cohabiting in our hotel room and freely exploring Seattle and having fun together like a couple on vacation. All vacations have to end at some point. I just didn't know where we'd both end up and admittedly, I'm scared of losing you."

I gently caressed her face, letting her know that I was completely sincere. "You're not gonna lose me. Sure, this time here in Seattle has to end, but it doesn't mean things are over for us. We'll just be moving on to the next chapter. If you have to get to school then we can plan things out. "

"You can come with me?" She asked.

"I don't see why not. Fortunately, I am at a place where I can. Let's not forget that my brother is in New York and my sister, Tanya, on occasion. It seems quite perfect actually."

"Okay. But, I gotta ask...what if we couldn't reconcile our plans just like that? What if you're life prevented you from joining me in New York?"

"We would've worked something out. I'm sure about that," I assured her. "I would do anything to be able to stay with you." Then I grabbed her and placed her on my lap facing forward and held her tight with my arms around her waist. She leaned back against me and I cherished our closeness.

"This isn't a passing fling to me either," I continued, professing my feelings. "Fortunately, we don't have to worry about it. We can make it to New York together."

She turned her head to look at me. "You really can go to New York?" She questioned.

"Yeah. All my stuff besides what I have with me are in storage. It'll be easy to get it moved to a new place in New York. My brother can help us get settled. We probably can even stay with him for awhile until we find a place. I can worry about all that. All you need to worry about is to get prepped to go to school."

"We can still live together?" Bella asked, interjecting.

"Oh, pardon me. It was rather presumptuous of me. I don't know if you've already got some housing arrangement with the school. I just assumed...well, it doesn't matter. As long as we're in the same city, I don't really care what the living arrangements will be. Although, I don't see why we couldn't just stay together. We've done so well thus far. For one, it's quite economical, especially in a place like New York city. Secondly, I have a feeling that we'd probably be spending a lot of our time at one another's places anyway."

"Hmm...well, we'd have to discuss things further," she stated. "But, you really think I can make it to school this semester?"

"Yeah, if that's what you really want, and I can help you. Anything you need, just tell me."

"I don't need you to be throwing your money at this, Edward. I'm perfectly capable of getting myself to New York. Just knowing that you'd be there with me. That makes me feel all better about things. The rest...well, we can talk about it."

"Yeah, we can plan things out."

"We'll have to check out and I'll have to return back home and get things settled before I can even head to New York."

"Well, I do have to make a quick stop to Chicago and check in with the 'rents and have some business to settle myself. But, we can work all this out. We still have time. We don't necessarily have to check out today. I don't necessarily want to leave Seattle just yet. Let's go back to the hotel and we can sort things out further."

"I can really go to school. I can be in New York with you," Bella stated, as if trying to confirm it for herself.

"Yes, baby...in no time you'll be living your dream, and with me no less," I responded with a smirk. Bella smiled this smile that positively made her glow and made my heart race.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she uttered, then I felt her shiver as a cold gust of wind passed.

"Let's get you back to our room and talk about things some more. There's a lot that we do still need to talk about. Besides, I think the rain clouds are starting to creep in." She nodded.

With that, we gathered ourselves and our things and walked hand-in-hand back to the trail which would lead us back to where we parked the bike.

"I'm really glad we finally talked about what happens next," Bella said as walked along.

"Me, too," I concurred. "It was about darn time."

* * *

**End A/N: **I hope everyone had a Happy Halloween, full of treats and not tricks. I would've brought you all this chapter earlier, but I'm a mom first and of course, Halloween is one of the biggest holidays for the kids. The kids and I have been busy, especially since this past week also coincidentally was their Fall break. Incidentally, we have enough candy to last us until the end of the year.

-As you all know, Hurricane Sandy, nicknamed the Frankenstorm, struck the NE with a force. New York and New Jersey was especially devastated. The pictures I had seen were heartbreaking and the stories... The aftermath is just as bad as going through the hurricane. But, I know rebuilding will begin and has already begun. I noticed that the outpouring of help for the victims are fantastic. Hope everyone affected fared well and are doing okay. I'm sure some may be dealing with no power, damages, traffic issues, and possibly even worst (hopefully not).

I, personally, have friends who are in New York, New Jersey, and other parts of the NE whom I worried tremendously about while the hurricane came and ravaged their areas-thank goodness all are alright. They are maybe a bit uncomfortable due to lack of modern conveniences at the moment, but most important is that they and their families are all safe. My thoughts and prayers are with those affected by this terrible storm.

You can bet that if there is a fandom charity effort to help the victims of Hurricane Sandy, I'll be a part of it in support. It's the least I can do.

I encourage everyone, if you can, find out how you can help the victims of Hurricane Sandy and then do something to help. There's many ways to help, even if it's just donating much needed blood to the Red Cross.

-Shout out to some wonderful reviewers who have consistently been doing my heart good with their feedback: gabby1017, alc1002, robfans, jennayg123, and Caius09. Erm, if I forgot you-I apologize, but don't worry, I'll probably catch you next time. Also, there's a couple of you Guest reviewers that have left me lovely reviews too-I'm only sad that I can't respond back to you. Please consider letting me able to respond.

Speaking of reviews...I've actually caught up on all reviews and responded. If you didn't get a response from me, it just means that you left your review Anon in some way or form and I couldn't answer you :(

-Lastly, I owe you guys a teaser:

_Chapter 23-BPOV:_

_Edward said that he could come with me to New York. I could hardly believe what I was hearing. For a while there, I thought that I might've been dreaming._

-For all those concerned...yes, Bella will tell Edward about Jacob. We all know it has to happen. We're getting there. It's soon. Maybe even in this next chapter *wink*.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to the Twilight saga is the property of Stephanie Meyer. Summit Entertainment owns all the rights to the Twi saga films. I only own writing this story, plot lines and all. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: **Okay, so here's the next chapter, a little later than I would've liked. Just saying, 5 kiddos-not conducive to writing at all. The little rugrats try to derail me at every turn.

Anyway, I'll talk to you guys more at the end. I'll let you readers get to reading.

Erm, to make up for my tardiness in both posting this update & finishing responding to your reviews, I put a lemon as a major part of this chapter. We hadn't really had one in a while, although I allude plenty to our E/B here having a very active sex life.

**THANKFUL FOR ALL THE REVIEWS THUS FAR**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THE READERS WHO REVIEW**

**ALWAYS COULD BE THANKFUL FOR EVEN MORE REVIEWS**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

~Bella~

I was grateful for the distractions that Edward had been providing for me whilst we explored the whole of Seattle. If there was one thing that was certain between Edward and I, it was that we enjoyed one another's company immensely and we had lots of fun together. I don't think I'd ever enjoyed anything as much as when I did them with Edward. Even something as simple as sitting together in companionable silence together was enjoyable.

Being with Edward and having a good time was what made me not think about how my father has been urging me to come home. Charlie wasn't going to become dissuaded. He said he'd give me just a little more time, but if I didn't come home willingly soon, he would have no choice but to come and get me. That was the last thing I wanted.

I had previously suggested to Charlie that I might've been in New York already, unwilling to come home, and ready to just continue on to school. It was to test the waters about how serious he was about finding me and forcing me home. He just laughed at me and was quick to shut down anymore of that "nonsense" as he put it.

He knew better. He knew that my being in New York already was nothing more than bullshit.

First off, Charlie knew that I was a sensible enough gal to not have made a cross-country drive all by myself and with nothing more than the clothes on my back from when I left and whatever else I had, as well as money, with me and in my car. He had a point.

Secondly, he had done some investigating and knew that I hadn't yet used any of my credit cards out of state nor was my cell roaming meaning that I wasn't using it out of state either. He also had interrogated Alice and Rosalie who hadn't told him where I was exactly, but confirmed to him that I wasn't out wandering the country and stuck in the middle of bumfuck nowhere.

_Damn, having a police officer father, and a good one at that, made it difficult to get away with anything. _

So, my dad knew that I was still in Washington, which eased his worries somewhat. However, he still had no idea where exactly. I wanted to keep it that way.

I would only be able to hold Charlie off from coming to collect me for just a few more days at most. I'd already been gone longer than he had expected and I had anticipated. It would be best if I thought about going home soon.

I did miss my dad and there were so many things we needed to discuss that we couldn't over the phone. I especially needed to talk to him about my plans for school and what's next for me now that Jacob and I were through.

However, besides wanting to be with Edward, the other thing that was stopping me from heading home was Jacob. I would have to face Jacob. It would be the first time I'd be seeing him since I ran away after our fight and since the break up.

My father had told me a little of what's gone on since Jacob and I had broken up and ended the engagement. Jacob was devastated for the first couple of days, but my father assured me that Jacob had already known that the end of the relationship was inevitable since the night I ran. They were both very disappointed that I chose to end the relationship over the phone and not have dealt with all the unpleasantness face to face. Then, I still hadn't come home to deal with it.

_Could they really blame me?_

By now, Jacob has had a little over two weeks to have come to terms with the breakup and my father says that he is coping. In fact, Jacob is doing better than expected. Apparently, Jacob realized his mistakes and vowed to learn from them, so as not to doom the next relationship he might be in.

That was nice to know. At least, Jacob was on the mend and I won't have to feel so bad now for breaking his heart. I'm sure that he still needed time to heal fully, but at least he was well on his way.

It might be selfish of me, but I wanted Jacob to move on from me quickly, just as I had done when I met Edward. It would ease my conscience a bit. I was still very much riddled with guilt over the start of mine and Edward's relationship, even though I didn't regret anything of what Edward and I had found together.

My father had told me that Jacob didn't hold anything against me. He finally understood my feelings and my passion for writing and wanting to become a writer. That meant a lot to me. However, I still was reluctant to face Jacob. I wasn't ready.

Unfortunately, my dad's friendship with Jacob's father had suffered. Billy Black didn't take the news of the broken engagement well and blamed my father for not getting me under control. Charlie had tried to explain to Billy that I was a grown woman and capable of making my own decisions for which he had to support. Billy didn't take too kindly to my father siding and being supportive of me. He's been avoiding my father now; not returning my father's repeated phone calls and refusing to see him.

_I used to have such respect for Jacob's father. Well, that was all gone._

I was saddened by the news that my father had lost his best friend over the demise of mine and Jacob's relationship. I hadn't wanted that. However, I suppose it was necessary collateral damage in order for me to gain my freedom.

_I am relishing my freedom from an oppressive and unhappy relationship. Being with Edward made me realize just how bad my relationship with Jacob had been._

Since Billy had been my father's best friend from the time they were children, I did hope that one day Billy would get past his animosity. However, I'd be damned if I was going to get back together with Jacob just so he could be friends again with Charlie. My dad didn't need a man like Billy in his life that badly if Billy didn't see it fit to retain his friendship with my father just because I was no longer in a relationship with his son.

My father's broken friendship, facing Jacob, and heading back to Forks, however, was only the least of my concerns at the moment. Forefront on my mind was the fact that the new semester at school was going to be starting soon and it looked like I was once again going to miss it and defer enrollment.

I was quite upset with myself that I was allowing this to happen. Although I badly wanted to attend school like I had originally intended before I ran away from home, I just didn't know how it would be possible now considering I still had yet to leave my haven with Edward. I was quickly running out of time.

I knew that all I needed to do was start talking to Edward about my plans; however, admittedly, I was afraid. I had no idea what road starting that discussion would lead.

I had grown so attached to Edward. We'd slowly started getting to know one another better and every new thing I learned about him made me fall even harder. I didn't want to lose him. I couldn't bear the thought that we might part ways once we left our hotel room and resumed our lives.

So, I just let the days pass away, blissfully enjoying my time with Edward with whatever we did, and pushed all thoughts of school, going home to Forks, and my father out of my head. It was my form of running away again, but that was what I started doing best.

_Focusing on Edward and pretending not to have a care in the world was much better than thinking about my current problems and the possibility of losing Edward._

After a great day watching the Mariners game and an even greater night playing my own version of baseball with Edward, then an absolutely scrumptious diner breakfast back at the hotel, I was naturally blissed out. I felt high, but instead of drugs, I was high on life. I was high on being with Edward. I couldn't imagine living any other way.

Edward and I made our way after breakfast to our new favorite park and the meadow that we'd discovered on one of our hikes which had become our place to spend some quality time being alone and just communing with nature.

Believe me, after the massive breakfasts we get at the diner, Edward and I needed to work off the food in some way. I think Ms. Gail has purposely told the diner staff, who were probably also friends of hers, to feed us generously. Instead of the gym, coming to the park was our preferred way to work off our food, and we didn't just take walks, jogged, hiked, or climbed rocks. Our meadow being quite seclusive afforded Edward and I opportunities for more creative and interesting exercise.

_Naked Tai-Chi was a lot of fun. So was the naked wrestling match that Edward let me win._

Edward seemed to love being out in nature and enjoying the moments of good weather with lots of sunshine that we'd get. Good or bad weather, I just enjoyed being in his company. For me, he turned rainy days into pure sunshine.

So, there we were soaking up the sun, laying together in companionable silence. We knew that the clouds would roll in later that day, denying us more time out in the sun. I sat between his legs with his arms around me, just watching the little butterflies flutter about the wildflowers, and I couldn't have been more content. Imagine my surprise when Edward suddenly inquired about my plans for school.

I had been honest with him when I said that I didn't think I was going to make it to school this upcoming semester. Considering that Jacob and my father had been especially difficult with accepting my wish to attend school in New York, I didn't think that my running away would've had any effect on them changing their minds. Had I come home after cooling off, I don't think that their interference with my plans to go to New York would've abated one bit. While I probably would've still broken off my engagement with Jacob, which would've taken care of Jacob's interference with my plans, there was still my father to deal with. If anything, my father would've been more determined to stop me from leaving, seeing that I'd already left him once. I already knew that running away only served to delay my plans for school. Even if things after I had run away had turned out differently and I hadn't met Edward along the way, I still don't believe I would've made it to school. There were just too many obstacles in my way. Time was the biggest obstacle of all. I was simply running out of it.

I think I had already resigned myself to not attending school this semester. I was ready to defer enrollment once more, although I hadn't yet talked to admissions for Sarah Lawrence College. I would have to find something else to do while I wait for the next semester that I could attend.

_Of course, I didn't mention anything to Edward about Jacob, who had been my number one obstacle in getting to school. I just didn't feel the need to further complicate matters and add to the excuses as to why I couldn't get to New York for school._

Edward didn't feel any of my excuses were valid reasons to defer enrollment again for the upcoming semester. He actually seemed outraged that I'd resigned myself to not attending school. He believed that although time was short, if I was determined to attend school this Fall semester, I could still make it to New York.

Edward said that he could come with me to New York. I could hardly believe what I was hearing. For a while there, I thought that I might've been dreaming.

However, I wasn't dreaming. Edward actually said that we could start a new life together in New York. We didn't have to end because I had to leave. He wanted to be with me and join me in New York if that was where I was going to be. More than that, Edward was actually free to do whatever he wanted, since he'd wrapped up his business in Portland, and he chose to mold his plans around mine.

My heart literally leapt for joy. I thought it was impossible to fall in love with Edward anymore than I already had, but he'd just made me fall further. It was as if a huge weight had once again been lifted off my shoulders knowing that I wasn't going to be losing him after all this. I didn't have to be afraid of that anymore. We were going to move forward with our lives together.

Obviously, we needed to further cement our plans, but I was so relieved that we'd finally addressed the so-called elephant in the room that was between us. I only hoped that my telling Edward about Jacob and our broken engagement wouldn't just blow those plans all to hell. I had to have confidence, though, that Edward meant what he'd said about wanting to be with me regardless and that nothing else mattered.

However, for the time being, I was going to live in this happy moment and we would discuss Jacob another day. I wanted to hold onto this feeling of blissful happiness just a little while longer.

After Edward and I had determined that we'd have to shore up our plans further, so that I could still make it to school despite the fact that we were short on time, we'd packed up our things from the meadow and headed back to our hotel so that we would further discuss things. I don't believe that I'd ever held as tight onto Edward on the bike as I had on the way back. I was clinging to him because I was comforted by the fact that we'd be together, but I was afraid that I would burst our happiness bubble once I told him all about Jacob.

Once we were back at the hotel, Edward and I couldn't keep our hands off one another. I think we were both just overjoyed at the progress we'd made in our newfound relationship. After we parked, we'd interlocked our hands and held on tightly. Every few steps we'd steal kisses from each other's lips, leaving me a needy mess. I believe Edward was getting just as needy. We couldn't get to that elevator and up to our room fast enough.

While waiting for the elevator, we'd encountered Ms. Gail in the hall. She'd said that she wasn't going to keep us since we looked like we were in a hurry to get back upstairs. She just gave us a wave and an all-knowing smile. As usual, I blushed bright red, embarrassed that mine and Edward's lust for one another was so transparent.

Thank goodness there was no one else in the elevator, otherwise, they would've been witness to Edward and I having a full-on make out session inside. As soon as the doors closed, Edward pinned me to the wall and his lips were on mine. We kissed hungrily and our hands roamed around each other's bodies underneath our shirts. I think Edward would have very well pushed the emergency stop button on the elevator so that we could fuck inside of there if the doors hadn't opened up to our floor. We'd both sprinted to our room, continuing to steal little pecks along the way.

Once through the door, it was my turn to pin Edward up against the wall and kiss him fiercely. I guess talking would be saved for later. Right now, our need for one another was forefront on our minds.

As Edward began to walk me backwards towards the bed, our lips continually locked in kisses, clothes were gradually being peeled off. By the time the backs of my knees hit the bed, Edward and I were both naked and there was an aching throb between my legs because I wanted him inside of me desperately.

He gently laid me down and began to spread delicious kisses all over my heated skin, working his way down from my face, to my jaw, to my neck, then on down to my chest. He took a nipple in his mouth and frenziedly sucked and nipped with his mouth while he gently kneaded the other breast with his hand and used his fingertips to play with the nipple, eliciting a wanton moan.

_Okay, who was I kidding, I was moaning like a porn star. Edward had very talented hands, as well as an equally talented mouth._

I could feel his very hard erection against my leg and it only served to heighten my need further. I was through with the foreplay and wanted his cock buried deep within me.

As Edward finished taking both breasts in his mouth, he kissed down my torso to my stomach. He planted pecks on my belly button, causing me to giggle a little because the small amount of scruff he had on his face tickled. Before he could go further south, I urged his head up and then positioned myself higher up on the bed. I coaxed him to lay on top of me, the weight of him feeling so good atop mine. We continued to passionately kiss until we were both out-of-breath once again.

I was writhing in pleasure, his kisses and caresses driving me mad with need. I knew I was already soaking wet between the apex of my thighs and increasingly growing impatient.

I didn't need his hard cock hitting my stomach. I needed it inside of me and hitting all the right spots.

"I need you in me now," I whispered in Edward's ear.

"Don't be impatient, baby. Let me worship you," Edward whispered back to me. He then felt my sex with his fingers and I nearly launched off the bed; my sex was so sensitive to his touch.

"You're so wet, baby. Is that all for me?" He asked in that patented sex voice of his.

"Only for you," I managed to utter as his talented fingers began to work their magic on my sex, working me up to the heights of ecstasy. I almost came if Edward hadn't stopped.

"Oh please don't stop," I begged.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll take care of you," he assured, before his mouth became occupied with my sex.

Jesus, Edward had so many individually talented body parts. His tongue at that moment was making me think it was the most talented of Edward's body parts.

With his fingers, tongue, and mouth working in tandem on my sex, playing me like a finely tuned instrument, it didn't take me long to come. Another powerful orgasm all thanks to Edward.

As I laid there quivering from the force of my orgasm, trying to come down and catch my breath, Edward emerged from between my legs with a triumphant grin on his face. He kissed his way up my body, finally resting beside me after a final kiss to my temple.

"You're so beautiful when you come," he told me. I think my entire body blushed at the compliment.

"Made even more beautiful whenever you blush at my compliments," Edward continued to say. "You know I only speak the truth."

His smile made me impossibly more wanton with need. Wasn't it any wonder why I was crazy about this man? Why I craved him like a drug?

"Thank you," I whispered, not knowing what else to say.

I then mounted him, no longer able to control my desire. I sank down on his cock with a moan, the feeling so good, it was always like coming home.

"You...are...not...bad...your...self," I uttered as I rode him deliberately, beginning to chase another orgasm.

Edward sat himself up, making our connection even deeper. We both moaned in appreciation.

"I love it when you're on top," Edward said as he began to match my movements.

"Oh?" I answered back, curious as to why he particularly loved that position.

"Because I get to play with your fabulous tits at the same time," Edward explained, then took a nipple in his mouth, further emphasizing his point.

As Edward alternated massaging one boob and then sucking on the other, I could feel the onset of my impending orgasm. My movements became more clumsy, less rhythmic. Edward took his attention away from my "fabulous tits" and held steadfast to my hips, helping me regain better control as the pace of our thrusts quickened. The push and pull along with the exquisite friction allowed me to go over the edge and I came once more.

It was so damn good. I think I incoherently exclaimed something to that effect.

Edward lazily thrusted as I rode out the wave of my orgasm, then he lifted me off of him and placed me face down on the bed, sticking my ass up in the air. I knew what was coming next. Edward desperately needed to come and doing it doggy-style was a surefire way to have him come quick. I prepared myself to get it rough, fast, and hard.

Edward moved behind me and entered. He moaned in ecstasy.

"God...I love...having...you...this...way...too," he gritted out as he furiously thrusted, now chasing his own orgasm.

The bed moved in time with the ferocity of his thrusts. My hands clutched the sheets tightly and I tried not to scream out too loud as I enjoyed the rough invasion. Surprisingly finding pleasure through the pain. I came again, spurring Edward on further. I heard a deep growl that resonated from deep within Edward's chest come from his lips and he began driving into me faster. I could hear the force of our skin slapping together. He was close. His pace didn't allow me to come down from the high of my orgasm and I experienced wave after wave, my walls continuing to clench on his cock. It almost became too much. We ended up groaning in relief in unison once he came and spilled his seed inside of me. Then we both collapsed in a heap on the bed, thoroughly exhausted, our bodies slick with sweat, and the two of us trying to calm down our breathing.

"Fuck, you're amazing," Edward exclaimed once he got his breathing under control.

I couldn't help but blush again. No one had ever complimented me about my prowess between the sheets.

"I bet you say that to all that girls that let you do them like that," I teased.

He turned to me, his face suddenly turning serious. "No...never. I've never said that to anyone," he proclaimed.

"Really?" I questioned, finding his declaration suspect.

"Yes, really. None of the women in my past ever deserved it," Edward said convincingly, as he paused to stroke my cheek with his fingers. "But you...you deserve it plus worlds more compliments. Honestly, I'd never felt this way about anyone before you. I've never had such a connection. I've never felt such fulfillment in and out of the bed." He was adamant. "Isn't it any wonder why I want to be with you in New York? Actually, I just wanna be wherever you are. No matter where, no matter how we live, as long as we're together."

I couldn't help the tears that started to flow. Edward was so beautiful and he was seemingly mine. I knew then that I was now hopelessly in love with the man.

"Oh why the tears, baby?" Edward asked, concern written all over his face.

"These are happy tears. I don't think I'd ever been happier in my life," I told him honestly.

"The same goes for me. I want you to let me take care of you," Edward said sincerely, for which I just nodded. "Speaking of, I believe we have some plans to make. We got a little side-tracked."

"A little?" I responded and began to giggle.

_We always get carried away._

"Yes, well, Miss Bella, you are utterly distracting," he answered back and in his most gentlemanly voice.

It reminded me of when I first got him in my car and how he fashioned himself to be completely gentlemanly. Not exactly who he was, but he had wanted to put his best face forward. Thinking back about that made me tingle all over. I knew that I had fell for him then. All this made me want Edward all over again.

_Damn, I had no shame apparently and I was definitely insatiable._

However, if I was to be perfectly honest, even though I wanted to have Edward again, there was absolutely no way I could manage it. I was completely wiped of energy. I felt the ache of exertion in my muscles and the soreness settle in my vaj. Of course, with as active a sex life that Edward and I had, I was used to all this by now. The pain didn't bother me much anymore. It was a good kind of pain after all, like the ache you feel after a good workout.

All I wanted to do now was to catch some rest. Actually, I couldn't move from this bed even if I wanted to. Talking and planning was going to have to wait. A yawn came over me and knew that a nap was in order.

"Tired, baby?" Edward asked after noticing my yawn.

"I do believe you wore me out once again," I answered.

"Well, shame on me for doing that," Edward jokingly chastised himself. "I can't say that I'm sorry, though, because I did thoroughly enjoy myself."

"So did I," I concurred with a smile. "But, I feel like mush now." I could already feel my eyes getting heavy.

"Well, my little minx, I do too. You've worn me out as well. I guess we make our plans later. There's still time after all. Nap first?" He settled in under the covers, grabbing me close to snuggle with.

"Mmm...hmmm," I barely managed to utter. I think I fell fast asleep as soon as my head laid on his chest.

* * *

**End A/N: **So, a large number of you readers might be wondering what happened to the plan making and the Jacob talk. So, I lied...it didn't happen, at least not within this chapter. But, I gave you guys a lemon (hopefully a good enough one). Don't stone me for it.

Okay, in all seriousness, originally, this chapter was longer & the plan talk & Jacob talk was a part of it after the lemon; however, it just wasn't vibing well with me. It just didn't work in my opinion. I kept reading it over & over and it just didn't feel right for them to have the amazing sex, have their nap, and then the whole Jacob talk happens-at least, it didn't sit well with me to view it from Bella's POV. So, I made an executive decision to cut the chapter in half and re-work the whole rest of the chapter into Edward's upcoming chapter instead. I felt it works better and the flow definitely worked better for what's to come in Ch. 25. Maybe you'll agree with me, or we can agree to disagree. Either way, that's what's going down.

One added benefit of chopping the chapter-I'm able to bring the update to you guys now instead of later. That's a plus, right?

-Here's the teaser for the next chapter:

"_Do you mind telling me what just happened back there?" _

_Bella just looked at me, distraught and helpless. It seemed that she was trying to figure out what to say, but somehow all the words were stuck inside of her._

_I continued to try to coax some answers out. "C'mon, Bella, some answers would be nice right about now. I mean, I just punched a guy, not even having any idea as to why I did it exactly. But that guy was a prick and I'm sure he deserved it. But you...you just ran away? Why? Did I scare you with the altercation? Something certainly had gotten you spooked by there."_

_For a long time, we just stared at one another and there was awkward silence. The first words that Bella uttered weren't exactly what I had expected. _

_Bella said, "You called me your girlfriend back there. I think that was the first time you'd ever really claimed me as your girlfriend."_

-Lastly, doing my part for more fandom charities out there. Going to be a part of the Fandom Fights Sandy charity fic compilation, proceeds going to the Red Cross, whose been tremendous in helping out with disaster relief in the Hurricane ravaged areas of the NE, mainly the New York and New Jersey areas that were devastated by the storm.

Also going to be a part of the Christmas Wishes fandom charity fic compilation, proceeds benefiting Toys for Tots. A wonderful organization that helps bring a wonderful Xmas to a lot of underprivileged children, I believe, all over the world.

Anyway, more info can be found on my profile. Again, encouraging my readers to help out the causes I'm a part of, in any way if you can, especially during this holiday season. Good deeds never go unnoticed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to the Twilight saga is the property of Stephanie Meyer. Summit Entertainment owns all the rights to the Twi saga films. I only own writing this story, plot lines and all. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: **I'll just let y'all get right to reading because there's a lot to read here. See you at the End A/N's where I've got even more to talk about.

**AGAIN, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, **

**THE FAVORITES, & THE FOLLOWS**

**I APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU WHO ARE SO WILLING TO TAKE THIS STORY JOURNEY**

**WITH ME.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

~Edward~

Bella and I were supposed to have a talk and hash out our plans for going to New York together once we'd returned to our room; however, we'd let our insatiable lust for one another once again distract us from the task at hand and the talk was left for later. I could say that I was sorry that happened, but I really wasn't.

I could never feel sorry about experiencing such pleasure with Bella. It's been the highlight of my days (and nights) since fate had brought us together. I would never feel sorry about being able to worship Bella's body and bringing her to the heights of ecstasy. I would never feel sorry for making Bella feel loved or special, nor would I ever feel bad for making her feel like the goddess that she is to me. It's only what Bella deserves each and every day and the least I could do.

Something told me that it is also what Bella needs. That it was something sorely lacking in her life before she met me. I can't even imagine someone treating her less than she deserved. That will certainly change now that we're together.

Bella is just such a special woman. I'd never met anyone like her. I'd fallen for everything about her and as I continue to discover more, I find more things to love about her. I know there's really no such thing as a perfect person, but to me, Bella is perfect. What I love most-she's got the biggest heart I'd ever met on anyone, so it's unthinkable to me that she'd be treated any less than like she'd hung the moon.

So talking never really happened. But, I figured there would always be time for it later.

Since we were both thoroughly worn out by our romp between the sheets, and I guess our little excursion to our meadow also had something to do with our lethargy, we, naturally, took a nap. It's also become a habit of ours, it seems, after sexy times during the day. It made our days seem like we were on a permanent vacation, and I guess for a time, Bella and I were. I woke from the nap some hours later and the sun looked ready to set. It was a much longer nap than I had anticipated, but when a body needs its rest, there's nothing one can do but submit.

_If my days were just filled with going out with Bella and having a good time, having sex with Bella, then I spend the rest of my time sleeping and having her fall asleep beside me or in my arms, I know I would live happily forever. It would be a good enough life._

Bella was still fast asleep next to me. She was nuzzled up against my chest and softly snoring. She was simply adorable and I loved to watch her sleep. I noticed that she had the "just been thoroughly fucked" glow about her and she looked incredibly content and peaceful, like she didn't have a care in the world.

_I guess a few powerful orgasms can do that to a woman._

I committed this moment to memory. I wanted to remember everything about how Bella looked as she slept-her post-coital glow, the way her cheeks were almost rosy as if she was blushing in her sleep, the way her long lashes fluttered and how it brushed the tops of her cheeks, the way her mouth that was curved ever so slightly in what looked to be a smile, and especially her soft snore. Even asleep, she was simply beautiful and I loved the little nuances about her as she slept.

I also wanted to commit to memory that I was the one responsible for her looking like she did as she slept. That it was my giving her pleasure that made her have that contented glow about her. That it was me that was hopefully giving her great dreams and wild fantasies dancing about in her head. I would never want Bella to lose that look about her when she sleeps. I vowed that for the rest of our days together, I would always make sure that Bella has this certain look about her when she sleeps.

This, in turn, made me think about what laid ahead of us. We needed to start making plans for going to New York and for living there. I started to formulate ideas in my head and a checklist of all we needed to talk about and do. Admittedly, I was starting to get excited about this move to New York with Bella.

I could just imagine the two of us there together. She'd be going to school and writing. I'd be working with Emmett in the family business or doing some other job that I'd probably hate but willingly do because I needed to support Bella and I. Then the two of us would be living it up in the city. There would be so much for us to do and explore together. We could even take excursions to nearby states, because it was that easy to do over there. The two of us would have even better adventures than what we'd had here in Seattle. Our nights...my cock stirred just thinking about the hot nights I'd have with Bella.

_Damn, I look forward to having hot days and nights with Bella. I looked forward to having her anytime and anywhere._

We'd never be able to live with Emmett for long or even at all. He'd kick us out for certain once he either sees or hear how insatiable Bella and I are for one another.

I couldn't wait for Bella to wake up, so that we could talk about moving to New York together. However, I knew that what was first in order was another shower for me. I smelled of sex and Bella. Not that I minded smelling like that of sex and Bella; it was like a badge of honor for me. But, I planned to take Bella out tonight to celebrate what was going to be our newfound future together and I didn't think it would be right to be reeking of the odor of mine and Bella's sexy times. That scent would just be something private between Bella and I.

I slowly and quietly made my way out of bed, so as not to disturb a still sleeping Bella. I hadn't had the heart to disturb her, since she was looking so peaceful in her slumber. I tiptoed my way to the bathroom and then hopped in the shower. The hot water felt good on my aching muscles.

I continued to think about the plans Bella and I had to make for moving to New York. I went over the ideas that I had already formulated in my head and kept adding to the checklist for both our relocations. At some point, I would need to write everything down, before I forget.

I realized that before Bella and I even start to get ready for both our moves to New York, I would need to talk to my parents and especially Emmett. Emmett could start doing some legwork for us over there in New York. He was going to be our greatest resource for the move. Whether he liked it or not, he was going to continue to help me as I start to sort out my life.

_It was time to cash in on all those favors Emmett owed me._

After my shower, I went about preparing a nice, relaxing, hot bath for Bella. I was certain that she was already either awake or would be waking soon and a hot bath would just be what she needed. Bella would need to give some TLC to that pussy of hers which I unapologetically been putting through a workout.

If Bella didn't wake soon, I would stir her from sleep, since we did have plans for our move to New York together to talk about. I hardly could wait for us to cement our plans and decisively talk about our future together. Then, there was the celebration that was to be had. I wanted Bella and I to have a real good time tonight that didn't involve sex.

As I opened the bathroom door, I came to find Bella was already standing there on the other side. She was in all her naked glory, but her arms were crossed and a pout was on her face. She didn't look happy at all. That was a sorry sight to see. A man should never have to see his woman naked and unhappy.

"What's the matter, baby?" I asked, wary. I couldn't imagine what she could become upset about.

"You've already gone and showered without me," Bella whined. "I was hoping that we could've showered together. In fact, I had even dreamt about it."

_Awww...I disappointed my baby._

I gave a pout back to her and apologized. "Oh, I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't mean to disappoint you."

"Then why didn't you wait for me or even woke me up?" She asked.

"I didn't want to disturb you. You looked so peaceful and lovely sleeping and I wanted you to have your rest. I'm so sorry, but I was already itching for a shower. My body ached and I knew the hot water would do me some good." Bella seemed unimpressed by my explanation.

I decided on another approach. "Again, I'm sorry to have disappointed you, but maybe it's a good thing that we don't shower together for now. You know how we are. We both hardly have enough self-control. You can imagine how showering together might lead us to no good. I don't want to hurt you, baby. I'm sure you're already sore as it is. I'd like you to be able to walk tonight for our celebration."

"Well, you do have a point there," Bella agreed with me. "And we're celebrating?"

"Yes, we are because I've gotten quite excited about our moving to New York together. We're going to be celebrating our future."

"Wow. You still haven't changed your mind, huh?" She questioned.

"Change my mind? Pfft...of course not." The thought was incomprehensible.

"Well, great. We've got lots to talk about. But first, I still do need a shower."

"If it's any consolation for disappointing you, I did think ahead and had already gone and prepared you a nice, hot bath. The water temp in the tub should be just about right for you to get in now."

I opened the door wider to let Bella into the bathroom and take in the ambiance I had created for her and her bath. She smiled with satisfaction and squealed with delight. I knew all traces of her disappointment was now gone.

I helped her step into the tub and watched with apt attention as she began to submerge every inch of her glorious body into the hot water. I watched as parts of her began to disappear under the soapy bubbles. Needless to say, it was another sight I committed to memory.

_I would be pulling that sucker out often from the memory banks whenever Bella and I had to be apart._

Bella got settled in her bath and my cock stirred from watching her. The woman is just so sexy without even trying. I loved that about her.

I had to tell my over-eager cock to calm the fuck down because the last thing we both needed was to get all hot and bothered again. There wasn't going to be any more sex tonight, no matter how good it feels to envelop my cock within Bella's heat. As much as I craved sex with Bella practically non-stop, I knew there was a fine line between having an active sex life and doing it so much to the point that your girl was incapacitated and/or walking bow-legged for days. That was just wrong, and I'm sure while great for the man, would no longer be pleasurable for the woman and more uncomfortable for her than anything else. Sure, Bella and I had our share of marathon sex sessions, but I still knew when to draw the line. Besides, now was definitely not the time to have more sex with Bella. I really did want to take Bella out tonight, have a good time, and maybe even show her off a little, and I didn't need Bella to be hurting down there at her center.

_There would always be time to ravage her body again some other time when there were no plans on the horizon. I looked forward to doing lots of that once we were in New York together._

My mind once again drifted to New York and I could just imagine how great mine and Bella's life was going to be over there in the Big Apple together. I knew Bella had never been there and I looked forward to Emmett and I showing her around the many boroughs and taking her to see all the sites. I imagined taking her to see the plays on Broadway, spending lazy days at Central Park, taking her skating during the holidays at Rockefeller Center, and spending New Year's Eve at Times Square. I could hardly wait to start making a life together over there with Bella.

Bella's voice snapped me out of my revelry. "Did you even hear me? Where did you just go just now?"

"Heard you?" I was confused.

"I was just telling you how thoughtful you are and thanking you for the bath and all the rest of the wonderful things you keep doing for me. They may seem small in the overall scheme of things, but I'm always very appreciative. I've never had anyone be so thoughtful and kind to me before."

"Oh, you're very welcome, baby. With you, it comes naturally somehow. I always plan to treat you well," I told her honestly.

"But you hadn't heard me the first time I was singing your praises," Bella pointed out with a giggle. "What were you thinking about so hard?"

"Actually, I was thinking about our moving to New York together."

"Oh?"

"I've just gotten very excited about it. I keep thinking about all the things we would be able to do there together. I just know it would be so much fun to discover the city with you, just like we did here in Seattle, but it would be on a whole new level. There's so many places I want to show you and things I want us to do and experience."

"Well, I'm glad you're excited, but you do remember that I'm going there to go to school, not just to live it up in the city with you."

"I know, I know. And I'll be working to support us...,"

Bella interjected, "Wait, wait...I'm not just going to be living off of you, Edward. I can make my own way over there. I've saved over the years to get me there, settled, and be able to get by and when that all runs out, then I can find a way to continue to survive. I can go to school and work if I have to. I've never been opposed to hard work. We, Swans, have never counted on anyone to help us make our own way in this world and been successful."

"I understand, Bella, but New York city is an expensive place to live. I don't mean to suggest that you live off of me. I know how wary you are about relying on my family's money. I just want to help make life easier for you, so that you can better concentrate on school. Just allow me the chance to help take care of you. You can't be opposed to that. Just saying that you won't have be going at it all alone and life doesn't have to be hard. Anyway, we're getting a little ahead of ourselves. We can better discuss finances and our living situation after we've actually gotten ourselves settled over there."

"True. We do need to first make the plans for the move."

"Yep, there's a lot we still have to talk about first," I agreed.

"So, does that mean you're going to stay here and talk with me and we can lay out our plans for the move while I bathe?" Bella said hopeful and with a glint in her eye.

"Well, I can make myself more useful and do more than just talk. I could help you bathe. I can wash your back," I suggested.

Bella nodded in agreement. "I was just thinking that. I also want one of your expert foot massages, since my feet hurt from our hike today."

"Baby, you know your wish is my command. I could never say no to you," I replied, then proceeded to make myself comfortable beside the tub. Bella and I were going to be there awhile.

"So, are you really excited about moving to New York with me?" Bella asked, skepticism in her tone.

"I am," I said, truthful. "Just as you'd be embarking on a new life, I would be too. I think it's exactly the change of pace my life needed and one of the reasons we were brought together. Our move to New York city together was meant to happen, for the both of us. I firmly believe that. Besides, I think it would be nice to live near family again. I've been on my own way too long already in my opinion. My brother Emmett and I have always been close and it'll be good to hang with him on a regular basis again. That goes for my sister, Tanya, too whenever she finds her way back into town."

"You think they'll like me? Approve of me? I mean, especially considering how we've gotten together." Naturally, Bella had her concerns.

"Well, Emmett and Tanya had never really meddled or concerned themselves with my personal life. Just like I've never been one to concern myself with their love lives. Tanya has practically been splashed all over the pages of European tabloids because of her personal life, rumors of men who she may or not currently be involved with. I don't really bother her about it. Emmett has had a colorful past with women, so he's not really one to talk. Truth be told, they haven't even met any of my past girlfriends since we were all in high school. You'll be the first one they'd actually get to know in a long while."

"Really? I guess I should be honored," Bella replied back. "Does that mean the same goes for your parents? They've never known anything of your recent relationships."

"My parents know I date and they know I have yet to settle down. That's about the crux of it. Although, they have mentioned a time or two about meeting these women I've been involved with, they've never really pried or pressured me to meet any of them. They've pretty much let me handle my own personal life as I see fit. I'm sure my mother would be overjoyed that I'm finally going to bring home someone when I bring you to meet them."

"So, you want to introduce me to your parents?"

"Of course. At some point, I definitely will. You're the only one I've felt who's ever been worth it to introduce to them."

Bella interjected, "Really? I find that hard to believe."

"I know it sounds incredible, but it's the absolute truth. I've never lied to you. You know that. What we have, it's different. Truthfully, the women of my past were at most bodies that warmed my bed, kept me sated, and kept me from being lonely. I was never with any one girl for too long, so most never warranted meeting the parents. The one real relationship I thought I had that was even remotely close I know was a poor excuse for a relationship and I was stupid enough to have even let it gone on for as long as it did despite knowing how toxic it was."

"So, you've just been through a bad relationship as well?"

"Yes. She's actually the reason I'm so happy to be saying goodbye to Portland. Thank goodness the demise of the relationship fell conveniently right when my work there was done. I was able to leave freely."

"I see. It sounds like you were together with her for a while."

"Too long, if you ask me," I said frankly.

"Did she not ever meet your family?" Bella inquired.

"Nope. I had been with her awhile, but none of my family had ever met her. It's strange, I know. I guess I knew in my heart that she wasn't worth introducing to my family. It wasn't like she was remotely interested in meeting them either. Now that I think about it, I guess she only ever really cared about what my family name and money could do for her by being with me, so she really didn't need to bother with the rest. Likewise, I never met her family either. It was just as well, though. I could even consider it as a blessing. We ended on a messy note. I think I knew all along that we'd never really stay together. It's good that neither one of us really involved our families, because that would've just made the breakup all the more complicated."

"I can understand that. I guess it is a positive that you kept your families out of it. I know first-hand how having family involved in a doomed relationship makes it more complicated and things more difficult. I don't really know all the details of your bad relationship, but it sounded like it was awful for you. If things were so bad, why did you stay with her? And may I ask what finally went wrong with it for you to end things decisively?"

"The relationship was really a joke. Why I finally chose to leave? I just came to my senses. My work project was coming to a close and I realized that apart from her, I really had nothing much to tie me down to Portland. Sure, I had friends there, but they weren't like the friends I had back home in Chicago whom I've been really tight with and I know I could always keep in touch with them. Hence, I made the decision to finally walk away and salvage my life. So, the end came, I walked away, and I headed out on the open road. It was the best decision I ever made because it led me to you. Honestly, I think I stayed with her, because I was tired of the dating scene. Despite her being a cheater and a user, it was convenient to have her around. I had an instant companion and a convenient lay, and I didn't really have work at wining and dining her or play the dating games. But, you know what...,"

"What?"

"I no longer want to talk about something as unpleasant as my ex in Portland. That's all in the past. Instead, I want to talk about us and our future together. I want to talk about our plans for our move to New York together."

"Well, that's certainly better conversation," Bella concurred.

"Before we do move on to talking about New York, I just want to say that I've never been more grateful to have met you the way I did. Unorthodox maybe, but it has been exactly right for me. Like I said, I'd grown tired of the dating scene. I like that fate brought us together by basically dropping you in my lap."

"It'll definitely be an interesting story to tell."

"To those we want to tell it, too."

"Huh?" Bella was somewhat confused.

"You'd mentioned before that it may not be a good idea to tell your father about how we met exactly."

"Oh yes. Truly, that's gonna be sticky. You don't know my father. I really think it'll be best that you don't factor into the equation as far as my move. Once we're settled in New York and some time has passed, then I can tell him about meeting you and about us. Is that going to be a problem?"

"No...I get it. I understand."

"You're not offended that I'm essentially hiding you from him and it'll be for a time?"

"Not offended. I can totally see how telling your father about me now would complicate things for you and probably make things more difficult for you as far as your father letting you go to New York. You said yourself that he didn't quite approve of you moving all the way across the country. He's probably already wary. Adding me to mix would more than likely make him even more apprehensive about your move. To him, I'm a complete stranger, and there's no time to make me less of one in that time that we would need to move so that you can attend school this semester. He'd need to get to know me before he'd feel right about us going together to New York. It won't help your case at all if I'm brought into it. If anything, he's most likely to prevent you from making the move if he first finds out about me, how we met, and how we got involved right away. It'll be a safer bet to wait and then just say that you met me in New York. He'd be none the wiser and would be more open to our relationship. I totally understand that and can't fault you for wanting to make things easier for yourself for the time being."

Bella reached out from the tub and immediately grabbed me in a hug, causing my clothes to be wet. However, I certainly didn't mind. I could always change.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Bella apologized after she let me out of our embrace. "I didn't mean to get you all wet; however, I just had to show my appreciation to you for understanding my predicament with my father. It means so much to me that you're so understanding."

"I'll always be or at least try to be for you. I certainly don't want to be the cause of problems with your father or your move to New York to go to school. So, if what it takes is to keep me on the DL for a while, then I'm willing. Like I keep saying I've never felt the way about any other woman the way I've felt for you. I'd be willing to just about anything for you."

"Awww..," Bella gushed.

"As for getting wet, no big deal. Feel free to hug me whenever you feel like it."

"I don't know how I got so lucky, but I'm ever so grateful," she stated.

"Me, too," I echoed her sentiment.

"You know, I could always tell my father that I met you while you were hitchhiking in New York," she stated with a giggle.

"True, but we can think of something when we cross that bridge. Right now, we gotta start discussing getting to New York."

"That is the first step," Bella acknowledged.

As Bella continued to bathe, and I helped, the plans for relocating to New York started coming together. There was so much for the both of us to do and not a lot of time to do it with Bella's school start date looming; however, we were both determined to get everything we needed accomplished, so that Bella wouldn't have to defer again. She'd already postponed her schooling long enough. I wasn't about to let it happen again.

I came to find out that Bella didn't live too far from Seattle. She'd run away, but she hadn't gotten far. Maybe if she hadn't met me, she'd have wandered further. Heck, she could've very well been halfway to New York. We'd never know now. Let's just say that we're both quite grateful that fate had interceded on our behalves.

Bella only lived a few hours away in a very small town that I'd never heard of, Forks. It was on the other side of the Olympic National Forest and was a few hours drive and a ferry ride away from Seattle. Bella would need to return there no later than two days from now in order to get her affairs in order, pack up her things, and start on her relocation to New York. She figured that she would need about two to three weeks to accomplish all she needed to do.

She would need to talk to her father before he goes on his annual end of the summer fishing trip, which was going to be soon. It was not going to be an easy task getting her father on board with her move, especially since she'd been gone these past couple of weeks; however, whether he approved or not, the fact was that Bella is an adult and free to do as she wanted. She didn't need his permission to pack up and leave for school. Bella wasn't going to let her father's disapproval stop her. Of course, she would prefer that he supported her and she would prefer not leaving while he was gone on his trip, but that was all something she needed to work out with him.

Bella's next step after breaking the news to her father was to pack up the rest of her belongings. According to her, she didn't have much, just the contents of her room. It would work out well, since at the most she'd be able to carry with her on her flight would be two to three luggages and a hand-carry. There wasn't any furniture she really could take and whatever was extra she'd plan to have a friend of hers in Forks store for her until she could send for it.

As much as I wanted to be there for Bella and help her with her tasks for the move, we'd agreed to my having a low-profile. It bugged me to not be able to be there for her, but there was nothing I could do. Bella assured me that she'd be able to handle her father and she had friends that could help her with packing and taking care of her things, not that she would need any help. I had to remind myself that she was a perfectly capable woman and didn't need me to hover.

In the meantime, while Bella was back in Forks taking care of her end for the move, I was going to head to Chicago. I would pay my parents the much needed visit they wanted and was long overdue, as well as talk about business. They're not going to be too happy about my deciding to move to New York. Mostly because, they had wanted me to take care of the west coast division of the business. It was why they'd sent me to Portland in the first place. But, I realized that it wasn't my kind of work. Portland also wasn't my kind of place and I definitely wasn't going to be living there with Lauren also in town-too many tainted memories and I'm sure Lauren was going to be a stalker bitch. Seattle, somewhere in the Bay Area, or elsewhere in Cali, I could possibly do, but I didn't want to be anywhere Bella wasn't. So, New York was where I was going to have to be.

I knew that the east coast division of the business was pretty shored up and had been running smoothly for years. Emmett was doing a great job of overseeing operations out that way and he had an ace group of folks to help him run things and take care of the chains. I wasn't necessarily needed over there. I knew there was a possibility that there would be no room for me in the company, so a job over in New York wasn't automatically guaranteed. I certainly wasn't going to push someone out of their position just so I can take it or have one created specifically for me.

No matter, I didn't have to work in the family business. If there was no place for me in the New York offices, then so be it. I knew I had enough bankable skills and the experience to land some other work. I had other options.

Of course, Bella doesn't know all of this. While Bella now knew I am a Cullen, she hadn't yet connected it to the family legacy and the largest bookstore chain in the country. The extent of what Bella knew was that we were from old money, there is a family business, and I was in Portland on a work project.

_Let's just say that I'm glad that Bella is from a small town and didn't quite know the prestigiousness of having the Cullen last name._

I would've told Bella everything, however, she was already wary about my wealth. She was especially insecure about our varying financial statuses. I didn't want to overwhelm anymore than she already is. I also didn't want to drive her away. It was a definite possibility considering how skittish she is about my money. Needless to say, she'd find out soon enough anyway.

While I finish up business in Chicago, I was going to get Emmett to find Bella and I places in the city. I didn't care much where I'd be living, but our apartments needed to be near her school somehow. I knew it wasn't going to be an easy thing for Emmett to do; however, I knew he had all these connections in the city and if anyone could make things happen the way we wanted, it was Emmett. To make things even easier in locating a place for Bella near the college, I would be asking him to make money no object. That would aid him in his quest to find Bella a decent apartment in the short amount of time he had.

Although Bella protested at first, I finally talked her into letting me help her with her rent if the apartment cost was too steep for her to afford. The important thing was that she had a great place to call her own and was near the school. She'd certainly save on transportation costs to and from school if she lived nearby.

As for my own place, I didn't care too much what kind of place it would be, although I would prefer it be close to Bella's apartment if at all possible, and again price was no object. She was probably going to be staying with me a majority of the time anyway and I didn't want her to commute too far from either her school or her place. I also knew that it wasn't as pertinent for Emmett to find my place right away; it was finding Bella's apartment that was of the utmost importance. If Emmett didn't find the right apartment for me by the time of the move, I could always just slum it at his place, stay at Tanya's while she's away, or even live in a hotel for a time. I had more options than Bella at this point. Bella is the one that definitely needed somewhere to live and get settled in by the time her classes started.

As much as the idea of separate apartments seemed pointless to me, since I was pretty certain Bella and I would practically be living in one place together anyway, Bella reminded me that having the two places was needed for appearances sake and so we wouldn't cause any waves amongst our families . It was meant to keep up an illusion that Bella and I felt we had to maintain at least for the time being. I hated to admit it, but Bella had a point.

Bella and I's relationship was nothing short of unorthodox. In the nearly three weeks since we'd met and been together, we both felt we had moved faster in the relationship than most couples who'd been together for much longer might've even moved in months or even years. Truthfully, I hadn't even considered moving in with Lauren till well after we'd dated for a year.

I thought I had gotten serious with Lauren too quickly; however, I was moving even faster in this relationship with Bella. Truthfully, though, I'd never had the feelings for Lauren that I already felt for Bella. I'd never had feelings so strong for anyone before Bella came into my life and I do believe Bella feels the exact same way.

While Bella and I were comfortable with the progression of our relationship, the outside world, particularly our families and friends, probably wouldn't approve of how fast our relationship is moving. Especially more so, since both Bella and I got together right after just ending bad relationships. Both of us were well aware that others might think that we were just on the rebound.

_Both our families would probably have a conniption fit if they knew Bella and I were already thinking of moving in together after having only known each other the equivalent of a month, which would be around the time we'd move to New York together. _

Bella couldn't exactly tell her father that she was moving to New York and immediately moving in with me, or that she'd suddenly found a male roommate. Likewise, I think my family would feel suspect of Bella and think she may have other motives for being with me and moving so quickly in the relationship-our family has had that experience before. Therefore, it made sense that we lived separately for now.

_Or at least acted like we each had our own places._

After spending some time in Chicago, I was to go to New York at least a couple of weeks ahead of Bella and make sure that everything was in order for both our moves. Bella would then join me there before the semester started and hopefully, by the time the first day of classes began, she would've settled into her new place and got herself somewhat situated with her new city.

Bella figured that after a few months time, she would be comfortable enough to at least let her father know about me, and then sometime after I would finally be able to meet him in person. Either we'd go back to her hometown of Forks together or she'd get him to come out to New York for a visit.

_Knowing that her father is a police chief and has guns, as well as access to many more guns and heavy artillery back in Forks, I'd prefer it if he came to New York instead for our first meeting. In this way, I wouldn't be on his turf and around all his guns. _

Bella didn't want to plan ahead anymore than that, because she really didn't know what the future would bring or where our relationship would be. I continued to insist that I planned on being with her for a long time and that was the truth-it was exactly how I felt in my heart. Although it gave Bella some comfort that I pledged such commitment, I knew she was still pretty skeptical. I guess only time would be able to ease her reservations and prove me right.

Bella and I would be pressed for time to accomplish all we needed to before the big move to New York; however, though time was short to have everything in place, it was all perfectly doable. I had no doubt. After all, I am a Cullen and having that name alone can accomplish great things. If there was any time to take advantage of my family name, it was going to be now.

Bella had been postponing her dream of going to New York for writing school for far too long. She deserved the chance to become a great and accomplished writer. It was time. I was going to make her dream happen if it was the last thing I do and I planned to be right beside her every step of the way.

_I couldn't actually see a future without her in it any longer._

The sad thing was that it meant we didn't have a lot of time left here together in Seattle before we'd have to part ways to go do the various things we needed to do for the move. The sooner we embarked on our plans, then the sooner we were going to be reunited together in New York. We only had this weekend left, then come Monday morning, Bella would drive back to Forks to get the plans for her move underway.

I would then wrap things up here in Seattle and make my way to Chicago. I hadn't quite decided yet how I was going to get myself to Chicago considering I now had my new bike to consider and more things than I had left Portland with. However, fortunately, I had some time to figure it out. As long as I had Emmett doing the legwork in New York, I could take my time in getting to Chicago.

Neither Bella nor I was looking forward to our impending separation. We had both grown so attached to one another in such a short time. Leaving the bubble we had created for us and technically going back to real life was going to be an adjustment. It would be like returning to work after a long vacation.

Naturally, we were both concerned if being apart would have any effect on our feelings. I guess we'd both find out during the time apart. Personally, I knew my feelings weren't going to change that quickly and I assured Bella of that. I did know that I was going to miss her terribly and likewise Bella felt the same.

But, of course, we were going to keep in constant contact via phone, text, and email. Besides, I would need to keep her constantly updated about the New York end of the move. I had to make sure that everything was going to be ready for us by the time she finally flew out.

Bella was completely entrusting me with that portion of the plans. I was not going to let her down.

Three weeks apart wasn't going to be such a long time in the overall scheme of things. We both knew all too well how fast time could fly by quickly. Before we knew it, we'd be reunited again in New York. Bella wasn't even gone yet and I already couldn't wait to have her back in my arms in our new city. I already planned to spoil her rotten once she first arrived.

We already had made our story if Bella's father should question how she was able to put together a relocation across the country so quickly. She'd already done some legwork beforehand unbeknownst to her father, so it wasn't that far-fetched that she'd used the nearly three weeks that she'd been away to actually shore up her plans for the move to New York and be ready for the start of classes.

As the plans came together, both Bella and I were getting more and more excited. She was also getting very wrinkly in the bath and the water was getting cold. She finished up the bath and warmed up under the hot spray of the shower. I left her to get ready for the evening and went to make ready our plans for the evening.

We were going to celebrate. We were going to celebrate us being together and our future relocation to New York together.

Since I was already ready for the night, I went down to the hotel diner and ordered mine and Bella's dinner. I felt like having an intimate dinner in the room for once. I came back with the food and the room bathe in the soft glow of candlelight. Bella had prepped the little table in the room, so it was perfect for our dinner. It was quite romantic. Normally, I didn't think I could do romance and wasn't that into it to be frank, but with Bella, all the romance in our relationship was everything.

Bella was looking sexy as fuck in her little black mini-dress she was wearing for our evening out. She was looking too sexy in fact that I almost reconsidered actually going out and almost opted for staying in, enjoying getting that sexy dress off of her, then having my way with her for the night.

_That would just be as good a celebration._

However, I shook myself of those naughty thoughts. That's what Bella and I always seemed to end up doing-falling into bed together. Not that I didn't enjoy it; however, we were embarking on a new turning point in our relationship. We couldn't be sex-crazed all the time. I needed to stop having my cock ruling my head. Some self-control was finally in order. Besides, I needed to learn to do without being able to have Bella anytime I wanted. We were going to be apart for a time after all. It would mean very lonely days and nights, especially for my cock. I would just have to survive without. However, the time apart and the time with the lack of sex would make our reunion in New York all the more sweeter.

_I kept telling myself that there will always be time for sex with Bella; however, doing other things with her, especially with our time in Seattle almost done, not so much._

After dinner, Bella and I went out to celebrate in a way we hadn't ever done before together, nor had done much of in our pasts, which was to go out clubbing. It wasn't exactly our style. However, we thought it would be a new, fun, and interesting way to celebrate, plus we were always up for experiencing new adventures together.

I hadn't really been to a club in a long while; maybe because Lauren enjoyed going and that zapped all the fun out of it. Bella had told me that she'd never really been out to a proper club, since Forks didn't really have those kinds of clubs in town. The kids had to go drive to Port Angeles, the nearest bigger town in order to club, which she had never been too interested in doing, and even then she had a feeling it was nothing like the clubs found in the metropolitan cities like that in Seattle. I'm sure she was right.

Bella said that even though she hadn't gone clubbing per say, she however, had gone out dancing with friends before. Although, she claimed wholeheartedly that she wasn't much of a dancer and spent most of her time just watching her friends. That made me really curious as to whether she could move. I had a feeling that she could and that there was a very sexy dancer hiding within her. Bella just needed the proper motivation to let that side of herself out and that motivation was going to be me. Not that I was a great dancer by any means, but with the proper partner, like Bella, I can hold my own out there on the dance floor.

If Bella's newfound prowess in the bedroom was of any indication, I had a feeling that Bella just needed some confidence to let her inner dancer out. I couldn't wait to watch her move on that floor.

I started to think about how Bella probably turned down many guys that wanted to dance with her when she went out dancing with her friends. It made me insanely jealous to think about those other men wanting her, but I also had inner satisfaction that she'd turned them down and that I was the one with her now. I would be the one to release Bella's inner party girl.

Then I started to think about all the other men that would surely be looking at my Bella at the club. Again, I felt irrationally jealous. I also felt extremely possessive. I was going to make sure that she stuck close to me and that every other man in the room knew that she belonged to me.

On the other hand, I also wanted to show Bella off. She's indeed gorgeous, looking sexy as hell, and I knew would attract attention. I wanted to show everyone that I'm the lucky bastard that gets to be with her.

_It was my ego's way of celebrating our relationship._

Bella and I made our way via taxi to Club Odyssey, one of the newest, hippest, and jamming clubs in Seattle. That according to the internet reviews. Also, highly recommended by a waiter at the diner. It seemed just the right type of club for Bella and I according to the music it played, and it wasn't one of the wilder clubs in town, or a club where Bella and I wouldn't have fitted in. There was actually more to the club than just a well-stocked bar, a DJ, and a dance floor. There would be sessions of live music and other entertainment, as well as plenty to capture the eye in and around the club itself. I figured that would be good if we ever got tired of dancing, or if we didn't dance entirely, like if I had been wrong about Bella after all. It wouldn't have to mean the end of our night. At least, we'd still be entertained and continue to have a good time at the place.

Being that I had planned ahead, I had already gotten our names on their entry list and we didn't have to wait in their long line that stretched out from the door. I could tell that Bella was both impressed and leery as to how I was able to get us to walk right in. However, she was in the mood to have a good time just as much as I, so she didn't make any issue of it.

The reviews and the waiter's account of Odyssey wasn't wrong. The place was a spectacle, but it was exactly mine and Bella's pace. Because I was somewhat considered a VIP, Bella and I were escorted to a reserved table in a special area of the club. Like I said, being a Cullen had some perks. It wasn't ultra-exclusive, as I didn't want nor asked for anymore special treatment than that, something I felt better reserved for true celebrities and I wasn't any big time celebrity, but we were able to get a table, have good access to the dance floor, and get a great view of the stage which is all what I felt was important in order for Bella and I to have a good time. Furthermore, we didn't have to fight against the rest of the crowd in the club, which I liked even better. That was a perk I definitely used often.

Bella and I settled into our table and ordered some drinks. Bella wasn't much of a drinker, so I ordered her a very tame fruity daiquiri. As much as I would've loved to see a drunk Bella, I knew that Bella didn't want to have that experience. I also didn't go for any hard liquor, not wanting to get drunk myself and have Bella needing to take care of me for the night, so I ordered myself a couple of beers. The night was for celebration and having a good time, not for getting wasted out of our minds.

At first, we stayed at our table and talked as well as we could over the noise. We took in and enjoyed the atmosphere and watched the live music that was currently playing a set. Bella even got a personal magic show and a souvenir from the magician that the club had walking around and visiting guests.

I was beginning to think that we weren't going to dance after all, until Bella decided that she was ready to try and take on the dance floor. She dragged me out of my chair and I willingly followed her to the dance floor. Neither one of us were much of dancers, but we gave our bodies over to the rhythm of the music. Much to Bella's surprise, we didn't look awkward as hell, but even if we did, who cared. I greatly enjoyed dancing with her and I think just that fact that I was with her made me a better dancer. I may be biased, but I thought we looked great together out there on the dance floor. Our bodies moved in perfect synchronization to the beat of the music. More importantly, we were having fun.

Slow dancing with Bella was even better, because I was able to hold her very close and sensually touch her to the beat of the intimate music. Bella had the deepest brown eyes and I literally would get lost in them as we swayed.

Like I thought, Bella played down her inability to dance. The girl had moves and swayed her body in a way that was quite hot, if at least only to me. The more we danced, the more Bella got comfortable with her movements. Admittedly, the more we danced, the more horny and handsy I was getting; however, Bella didn't seem to mind.

_I had to remember to ask Bella one day to do some special private dancing just for me, maybe even a strip tease._

As I had figured, there were men noticing Bella and throwing lascivious looks her way. I couldn't exactly blame them because my girl is gorgeous and sexy. But, as the night went on, it made me even more determined to show those men that Bella was indeed taken and by me. I got great satisfaction glaring at those men eying Bella and rubbing it in their faces that she was mine. I also got great satisfaction in the fact that I had Bella, who was hot and sexy as sin, on my arm.

It was turning out to be a great night. Bella and I were having a great time with dancing, enjoying the entertainment in the club, and drinks that were getting stronger and making us both less and less inhibited. Most of all, we were enjoying being together like this.

Then I had no idea what happened. One moment, Bella was sitting on my lap, taking a sip of the margarita we were sharing, giggling at me giving unflattering commentary about some of the trashy women I had seen at the club, and then the next thing I know, Bella had slammed down the drink on the table, off my lap, and was hurriedly rushing away without explanation. At first, I thought she had spilled some of the drink on her dress and was heading for the ladies room to get it cleaned up, but then I noticed that she was actually running away in the opposite direction of the restrooms and looked like she was heading straight for the door.

I quickly sprang up from my seat, put down some bills for the tab, and ran to catch up with her. I was grateful that Odyssey was a pretty big club and the large crowd was hindering her escape. I didn't understand what was going on, but I was going to stop her escape and find out. Something had caused her to run away and want to get out of the club so quickly. I couldn't imagine whatever it could be or how her mood could've changed so damn fast.

I had to give Bella a lot of credit for having herself some fast legs, because I was pretty much running full sprint in order to keep up with her and not lose her in the crowd. Being just a few paces behind her, I could see that Bella was clearly distraught.

I'd almost caught up to her when she accidentally bumped into the back of a guy, causing him to splash his drink on his date. Needless to say, neither one of those folks were too happy with Bella and they proceeded to express their dissatisfaction with her. I hung back, observing the incident, not knowing if Bella would've cared for me to intervene. I'd learned that some women wanted to fight their own battles and didn't always need a knight in shining armor to rescue them; my mother is certainly one of those types of women.

I could tell that Bella was apologizing profusely; however, the two people were just being first class jerks and would not let her leave with just an apology. They proceeded to rail on her causing Bella to be more upset than she already was. I was close enough to see the tears start to pour from her eyes and the bastards, instead of feeling sympathetic towards her, seemed to get off at knowing they'd made her cry. Also, instead of letting her leave the situation, they were practically keeping her there against her will. When the asshole laid his hand on Bella to stop her from walking away, that was when I had to intervene. Besides, I could no longer stand to watch the assholes rail and ridicule Bella, and for nothing more than her being clumsy.

I stepped in and ordered the number one asshole to take his hands off of Bella, which he thankfully did. Bella looked at me with wide-eyes, but stood there silent as I proceeded to tell the two off for railing at my girlfriend. Well, either the man was already drunk or he was a normally a belligerent person because he seemed to enjoy escalating the situation into an altercation and his date was just as much of a jerk and was encouraging him.

The two idiots just couldn't accept mine and Bella's apologies and offer to pay for a dry-cleaning bill. No...the guy just had to continue to mouth off, get in my face, and push my buttons. I was finally out of patience when he started hurling obscene insults at Bella. It took every ounce of control I had not to beat the asshole to a pulp right then and there. However, because I didn't want to start a fight, I was ready to just walk away and be done with him, but then he had to throw a punch which missed. I ended up punching the first-class asshole in the face causing him to go down more in shock than anything, because even though I had a few drinks in me, I was still able to connect my fist to his fucking bad mouth.

Afterward, though, I realized that Bella was gone. She had already bolted and probably didn't see the altercation, which I was somewhat thankful for. I looked around the club, but couldn't see her anywhere. I knew that she must've walked out the door. Suddenly, my only concern was to find her.

I no longer had time to deal with the first-class asshole and his equally classless date. I needed to find Bella. She had some time on me now and could've been anywhere at this point, maybe even back at our hotel room. I hurled one last insult at the idiot who was still reeling at the floor, threw a few hundred bills at him for the time and trouble, and then gave the hostess who had brought security over by that time my apologies and a card with my contact info so that she call me about the altercation later. I told her very sternly that I had to leave to find my girlfriend. Luckily there were witnesses who vouched that it was the asshole on the floor who started the ruckus and she and security allowed me to go ahead and leave.

I walked out into the Seattle night, trying to imagine where Bella could've possibly gone. I asked the doorman if he'd seen her and fortunately, he had. He told me that she ran out on foot heading North from the club. Well, in turn, I knew that if Bella was on foot, then she couldn't have gotten far, especially with the heels she was wearing. Although, if she was running, she may have very well taken them off and was barefoot.

I followed the doorman's instructions, keeping an eye out for Bella. My attempts to contact her were futile or were being ignored. I had no idea if I was even going the right way anymore after combing the first block and hadn't found a trace of Bella at all. For all I knew, she could've already hailed a cab and headed back to the hotel or anywhere else for that matter. However, my gut was telling me to continue down the same path, that it would eventually lead me to Bella. I followed my gut. I did hope that I'd find her soon and that she was safe, and hopefully she'd be able to give me some answers.

I was about to give up and start heading back the way I came when I spotted her sitting atop a picnic table. Thankfully, she was physically fine, and only the traces of her tears were left. She still looked utterly forlorn though and my heart just broke for her. Instinctively, I wanted to go back to the club and finish what I started with that asshole that made my girl cry-it was what he and his trashy date deserved. If it wasn't him that upset her, then I wanted to go find what or whomever it was that hurt Bella and hurt them.

_Damn anything that would dare hurt my Bella._

I also wanted to wrap my Bella in a bubble and make sure that she would never get this upset ever again. It pained me that I was powerless to protect her from all the things that could hurt her, which included her father.

I approached her quite concerned, but with caution, not knowing if she was willing to talk to me. Maybe I was the one who drove her away, although I doubted that.

Before I had a chance to even say anything, Bella uttered, "You found me," not at all surprised to see me standing before her.

"Of course, I found you. I could've never just let you run off like that, especially knowing how upset you were. I wouldn't have stopped looking until I knew that you were safe and alright. Are you okay?"

"I should've known that you would look for me. I just didn't think...anyway, physically I guess I'm okay. I'm just a little worn out from the evening and my bit of exercise just now," Bella told me with her voice still shaky and her tone telling me that she was on the verge of tears again.

"Oh, baby. I'm glad that you're safe. I was so worried. You shouldn't have gone out into the night like that. You never know what crazies may lurk around."

"I'm a police chief's daughter. I think I would be able to handle my own against any possible attacker. My dad made sure to teach me self-defense."

"Fair enough. But, you gotta know that I couldn't help but worry."

"I'm sorry that I worried you. I know I shouldn't have just ran out like I did," Bella said, apologetic. "I'm also sorry that I ended up ruining the night for us."

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize for anything. We had a good time while it lasted, nonetheless, and that's all matters to me. Now, what's important is that I take care of you. I'm so glad that I was able to find you. I almost thought that you upped and went back to the hotel."

"I'd thought about it," she confirmed. "But, I just couldn't go back yet. Maybe I was just waiting for you to find me and that's why I stopped running."

"Well, I'm here. It's obvious you're very upset. About what? I have no idea. I'm hoping you can tell me so that I can fix things. But maybe we should head home first."

"I don't think this is anything that you could fix, Edward. And, if you don't mind, I'd rather stay here for awhile."

"Bella, you're also obviously exhausted. Maybe it's better if we go back to the room. You can tell me everything there and get your rest."

"Nooo...I can't go back just yet. We really need to talk, Edward."

"We can talk back at our room," I tried to insist.

"I think it's better that we talk here and now," she was adamant. "Being back at the room with you would probably just be too distracting."

Maybe it was best that we talked right where we were. The tension was already thick in the air and I didn't feel that a confining space would be conducive to this talk we needed to have.

"Okay, then do you mind telling me what just happened back there?"

Bella just looked at me, distraught and helpless. It seemed that she was trying to figure out what to say, but somehow all the words were stuck inside of her.

I continued to try to coax some answers out. "C'mon, Bella, some answers would be nice right about now. I mean, I just punched a guy, not even having any idea as to why I did it exactly. But that guy was a prick and I'm sure he deserved it. But you...you just ran away? Why? Did I scare you with the altercation? Something certainly had gotten you spooked by there."

For a long time, we just stared at one another and there was awkward silence. The first words that Bella uttered weren't exactly what I had expected.

Bella said, "You called me your girlfriend back there. I think that was the first time you'd ever really claimed me as your girlfriend."

That wasn't exactly the topic at hand. I could tell that she was trying to stall, avoiding what we really needed to talk about. However, I was bound and determined to get to the bottom of the reason why she suddenly got upset and felt the need to run from the club. Since Bella didn't want to go back to the hotel yet, then I was going to stay on that park bench with her for as long as it took for her to open up to me.

* * *

**END A/N: **Okay, frankly, RL was (and still is) a real bitch, and most especially over the holidays, that I wasn't able to bring this to you all as promptly as I would've liked. I was heartbroken that I couldn't give you readers a Xmas or even a New Year's update like I had wanted. I had kept setting these goals to finish typing this chapter up and get it posted, but I could never deliver. Believe me, no one is more sad about this than I am. I have to be a wife and mother first, though.

However, although, it's taken me awhile for this update, I'm gonna be able to deliver to you multiple chapters. Consider it my penance for not having had an update for you guys over the holidays. I'm over halfway done typing up the next chappie & hope to have it all done for you by the end of the day.

Also, I reworked & reworked this chapter until I was finally satisfied and it's still a monster of a chapter-more words than I have ever given in the past. And the next couple of chapters are also is jam packed. Hopefully, it works for y'all. I'm really trying to move the story along now.

-And, uh, yeah...no talk of Jacob yet in this chapter like I initially thought. But, it's coming, I promise. You can already see the build-up. I'm sorry I have to keep psyching you guys out, but sometimes it's just the way of the writing process. It's just gonna have to come from Bella's POV this time b/c frankly, this chapter is hella long & adding the whole Jacob talk here would've just made the chapter all the more longer. Good Lord, I never meant for the chapters to be this long-it just ended up turning out that way. When I had written all this out, I hadn't realized that it was such a monster of a chappie. I mean, what you write on paper always looks shorter once typed out on the computer. I guess I had just gotten lost in the storyline and all that is starting to happen. So, anyway, more reworking and I think I got it all straightened out-at least, to my own satisfaction. So definitely no more stalling, the topic of Jacob coming up next.

Everyone curious how that's all gonna turn out? *cue suspenseful music*

-I hope everyone had a HAPPY HOLIDAY SEASON! Hopefully, your holiday wishes all came true and at least, y'all had merry celebration, no matter what the holiday you celebrated, even if it just meant getting a vacation for a few days.

I'm sorry I wasn't able to greet all of you readers a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, or any of the holidays that is celebrated around this time of year. Know though that I was thinking of all of you (really) and hoping that your holidays were merry & bright. Ask me in a review if you want to know how mine went.

Cannot forget to wish everyone a HAPPY NEW YEAR! It's unbelievable that here we are already in 2013. It only seemed like yesterday that were ringing in 2012. Time flies and I think from all we've seen in the past year, every second is so precious. I hope that everyone is living their lives to the fullest, like every day could be there last, or to borrow from Tim McGraw, livin' like they're dying-because, truthfully, you never know. That's gonna be my mantra for the year.

Here's to a very happy, prosperous, healthy 2013 full of love and light for everyone, myself included. Enjoy every precious second, live in the positive and not dwell on the negative.

And I'll shut up now and assure that I'll never leave these long A/N's again-it exhausts me, too.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to the Twilight saga is the property of Stephanie Meyer. Summit Entertainment owns all the rights to the Twi saga films. I only own writing this story, plot lines and all. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter. It took me a little longer to type out than I had expected. It's not that I'm a slow typist by any means. It was just that my family and my obligations never really allowed me to type more than a page at a time, and there were several pages to type.

**ONCE MORE, I VERY MUCH APPRECIATE ALL **

**THE FAVORITES & THE FOLLOWS TO THIS STORY**

***waving* TO ALL THE NEW READERS I'M SEEING DAILY**

**NOW, IF WE ONLY CAN GET EVEN MORE REVIEWS...**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

~Bella~

I had napped longer than I intended after mine and Edward's afternoon delight. When I woke, the sun had already set and darkness was quickly creeping in. I walked to one of the windows and looked out into the dusky twilight. Seattle was quite beautiful at this time of night. Even though this hotel was pretty isolated towards one end of the city, you could still see the myriad of lights from the Seattle skyline. I was gonna miss this sight once I went back to Forks.

In Forks, all I saw was an endless amount of forest with the town tucked in between the trees. Not that I didn't love Forks, I grew up there after all. I guess I was just ready to see new sights. Being in Seattle was a nice break from the everyday mundane life that I felt was suffocating. My stay here in Seattle has been made even better by finding Edward.

I couldn't imagine what living in New York city with Edward would be like; however, if it was half as good as our little stay here in Seattle, I knew that I would be happy. It was exciting to think about the two of us moving there and the fact that we could be together more openly. I was also excited about finally being able to attend school and be on my way to my writing career.

I saw the first star twinkling in the night sky and I made a wish. I wished that everything would turn out as I hoped and that I would find myself actually living it up in New York with Edward.

Speaking of Edward, it was disappointing to not find Edward cuddled up beside me when I awoke. It was even more disappointing when I heard his movements in the bathroom and the shower on. He decided to shower without me, something I was actually looking forward to doing together after our nap.

Needless to say, I wasn't happy so I stood there in front of the bathroom door pouting and waiting for Edward to come out. However, I should've known by now that I can never stay upset at the man for very long, because he's always bound to do something surprising for me that manages to sweep me off my feet every time.

The bath was a nice substitution for showering with Edward, and the fact that Edward took care to make the atmosphere in the bathroom inviting and relaxing, made the bath all the better. Once I submerged myself in the hot water and the bubbles, all my disappointment and upset with Edward melted away. I had to give Edward credit, the man was clever and knew exactly how to use romance to make me putty in his hands.

_Like Edward didn't know that would happen._

While I enjoyed my bath, Edward and I started making our plans for both our moves to New York. He was very proud of the fact that he already had his brother Emmett there who could help us do a lot of the legwork for our moves and save us both a lot of time. Time we didn't have exactly if I wanted to make it by start of classes this semester. More than that, Emmett already knew the lay of the land and had invaluable connections throughout the city.

I was worried that Edward's brother wouldn't be willing to help the both of us relocate. That I would have to be the one to find a place to live and get myself settled in my new city, which would prove difficult since I'm unable to go to New York first. Edward's brother didn't know me after all. However, Edward assured me that he and his brother would take care of everything on the New York city end, despite Emmett not knowing me, as long as I wasn't too persnickety about my new living space.

Well, I was never one to be a particular person, and despite some reservations, I trusted Edward wholeheartedly. I knew he'd do what he promised which was to make our moves as smooth as a transition as it could be. Therefore, I entrusted him to find our respective places and make my new living space, well, livable. We did discuss, however, some parameters for my new place in New York and Edward promised to honor them. Furthermore, he promised not to throw all his money into my new place nor find something outrageously expensive that I couldn't ever hope to afford, even though I agreed to initially have him do whatever it took to secure an apartment by the school. Despite agreeing to let him help with rent if necessary, because he was insistent and worried that I would be struggling to afford my new apartment, I wasn't going to rely on him or his wealth to pay my way or to make my life easier in New York. I was determined to succeed on my own, but admittedly, having him help on occasion wouldn't be such a bad thing.

_I felt just having Edward by my side already made me successful._

I didn't expect too much and didn't mind a sparsely furnished space until I was able to furnish and decorate the place myself. I also made Edward promise to let me pay him back for any money he does spend on my new apartment. I planned to honor that even if it takes me forever.

All I needed to worry about was taking care of my move on the Forks end and getting myself to New York to meet up with Edward in a few weeks. That was going to be easier said than done.

It wasn't that I was going to have a lot of possessions to relocate. I'd already resigned to sending off just a couple of boxes, mostly my books and writing journals, and carry whatever I could in the two suitcases allowable on a flight. I planned to do some creative packing with my clothing, especially all of the new wardrobe and things I've accumulated while being with Edward here in Seattle. Anything else I was going to either get rid of or get stored with Seth until I was able to retrieve them. I was going to leave all my furniture in my room, except maybe for the rocking chair I loved so much which was a gift from my Grandma Swan. I would get that to New York with me somehow.

I think my main problem was going to be my dad. I'm sure he was gonna have a lot to say and protest about my actually going to New York to study. However, as Edward continually pointed out to me, I was an adult and was under no obligation to stay just because he wanted me to. I knew, though, that if I left without my father's full support, there would be a rift between us and I didn't want to move across the country with my father upset with me. I would prefer that my dad support me in my decision to go ahead and go through with my plans; however, his disapproval was not going to stop me from joining Edward in New York.

I'm glad Edward and I was going to keep him out of the equation for now, because introducing him to my father at this point in time would prove even more of a complication. I didn't need anymore complications with getting this move to New York off the ground.

Another problem I knew I'd face once returning to Forks was the unfinished business I had with Jacob. It was definitely over, that much was for certain, but I couldn't just leave things the way it was between us. We needed to talk face-to-face, then I can return his ring, and finally fully close that chapter in my life. I would be off to New York and start fresh with Edward.

At least, that was if Edward still wanted to be with me once I told him about Jacob. It was an unpleasant thought which I refused to even consider now that Edward firmly stated that we were together and that he'd be with me in New York. We'd made the plans and he was excited. I didn't want to let myself believe that anything could destroy our happiness now.

_Call me delusional. I'd prefer to think I was being positive._

I planned to arrive a week before classes start just to get myself settled before embarking on school. I would be cutting it close and knew that a million and one things could go wrong upon my arrival there, especially since I've entrusted Edward and his brother to find me my new home there. Although, Edward and I was going to keep in constant contact throughout the process, it still wasn't going to be the same as being the one to physically choose my new place. However, it was the choice I made and had to live with in order to get this move done in the short amount of time that was left.

If anything was less than Ideal once I arrive, I felt that I could live with it for the time-being until I was settled enough in the city to change the situation. If anything, I could always make my new place in New York the ideal home for me if it was less than ideal upon actually living in the space for a time.

Edward claims that making my apartment a home wasn't necessarily going to matter since I'd be spending all of my time either on campus or with him and preferably staying at his place anyway. I didn't know about that exactly. However, somehow, I wasn't too worried about what my new apartment was going to be like because I felt that Edward would always have my best interest at heart, so he would do everything in his power to find just the right place for me.

_I trusted him more now than I ever had with anyone in my life._

With our plans made, it meant our time in Seattle was coming to an end. I would definitely have to drive back to Forks on Monday and get things started for my move. My father always planned on an end of summer fishing trip with a few of his fellow police officer buddies and I needed to get back and talk to him about my move to New York before he left for that week-long trip.

Both Edward and I were quite sad that we'd have to part ways sooner than we would've liked and that we'd be separated for a time; however, we both knew it was what was necessary in order to get our moves to New York underway. We both talked about how a few weeks apart weren't really that much time at all and how our reunion in New York would be made all the more sweet since we'd have missed one another.

Truthfully, I was worried that with us getting involved so quickly and our feelings having ran so hot and so deep just as quickly that the separation might serve to make our feelings fizzle. That we didn't exactly feel what we felt and that we had just both gotten caught up in the moment. Although that worry was there in the back of my mind, I knew how I felt about Edward and trusted that what I did feel for him was more than just a passing fancy. In turn, Edward assured me that his feelings weren't just gonna fizzle out now that we were going to be apart. If I didn't know any better, I think he might've actually pledged his undying love and devotion to me with the way he was talking about new lives together in New York.

I knew that I was going to miss him so much during our time apart. Returning to life in Forks after my time with Edward would be different. I was different. Admittedly, life wasn't going to be nearly as exciting, as fulfilling, or would be the same until I was back in Edward's arms.

I couldn't wait to leave Forks and start my new life with Edward. I planned to finish up my business in Forks as quickly as I can, so that I can get back to Edward as soon as possible; maybe even sooner than the week before classes start.

_How pathetic am I? I didn't think I could stand to be apart from Edward for any period of time._

After the bath and we'd finished discussing our plans for New York and felt that we had things all squared away, Edward said that he was in the mood to celebrate, so we'd have dinner and then we'd go out and do some clubbing. Not that either one of us were big on going clubbing, but Edward had heard about, then researched this one particular club that was currently popular in Seattle called Odyssey and he definitely wanted us to experience the place before the both of us left Seattle.

Though I wasn't much of a dancer or even a drinker, I was willing to go along with the plan. As you can imagine, we didn't get clubs like Odyssey around the Tri-County area and I was curious to see what it would be like. It would also be something new to experience with Edward and I'm always game for that.

While Edward went to get dinner from the diner downstairs, I hurried up and got ready for our night out. In combing through my wardrobe in the closet, I thought a black mini-dress that I felt I'd never have a chance to wear was going to be appropriate attire for our club date and I paired it with black heels that Edward insisted I buy, although again something I felt I'd never wear. In retrospect, it's a good thing I did have them in my wardrobe now, or else I was going to have nothing to wear for the night.

I quickly fixed my makeup and my hair, then went about preparing the room for our romantic dinner. I tidied the room a bit, cleared off our junk from the little table in the room, and made it suitable for eating dinner on there. I then proceeded to light some candles and bathe the room with its soft glow. It wasn't a fancy restaurant atmosphere, but it was close enough, and I rather preferred having intimate dinners like this with Edward instead of dining out.

We had a wonderful dinner. The food has always been good at the diner. It wouldn't even mattered, though, if the food was terrible since the company was great.

After dinner, we headed to Odyssey by way of taxi, since Edward felt that we'd both be drinking tonight and thus would be unfit to drive. You had to admire the fact that Edward always kept his head about him. He was definitely an intelligent man.

I saw the line that nearly wrapped around the block at Odyssey and thought that Edward and I had a very long wait ahead of us in order to get into the club. Imagine my surprise when we were able to walk right up to the doorman and we were immediately let inside, much to the chagrin of all those who were waiting in line. I had no idea that Edward had already planned ahead and got us on their list. It also made me think about who Edward was exactly that he could even get our names on a list for an exclusive club. However, not wanting anything to put a damper on our evening, I decided not to make an issue of it.

_I realized I would have to get used to some of the perks that came with being with Edward. _

We walked into the club and was immediately greeted by a hostess, or whatever they're called at these places, and escorted to a special VIP area of the club which had reserved tables. Therefore, despite how crowded the club was, Edward and I was still able to have a table which was ours until we decided to leave. That was nice and I was quite impressed with the star treatment.

Speaking of impressive, Club Odyssey was some place. It was even more than I imagined it to be. I figured clubs were the standard DJ, dance floor, and bar. People went clubbing to drink and to dance. Well, Club Odyssey offered a whole different experience apart from the standard club. I could understand now why it was so popular.

It had a stage for live music and entertainment and at the time we arrived, a band was in the middle of their set. There was always something to see or do around the club. There were Jumbotron TVs on the walls, painted people dancing in cages and on little platforms sprinkled throughout the place, and there were street style performers like magicians roaming about the club and visiting guests. I'd even heard that there's a separate area to the club which had a less busy atmosphere, a gaming area with plush booths, an arcade, and came complete with a few pool tables amongst other table games to be found in there.

Edward didn't want to go to the gaming area, stating that we came here to club, meaning drinking and dancing, not to play games. He had a point, we could do that elsewhere.

I had told Edward that I wasn't that much of a drinker, but I was willing to try something new as long as it didn't put me out on my ass right away. He ordered me a Tropical Fruit Daiquiri which was really good and tasted more like a smoothie than an alcoholic beverage.

Since I didn't yet have the courage to take on the dance floor and possibly make a total fool of myself, Edward and I stayed at the table, listened to the pleasing live music, and talked about anything and everything. I sipped on my daiquiri while Edward chugged down his beer. The band finished its set and the DJ came back on to play music. More dancers piled onto the dance floor, making me even more wary to be out there amongst them. So, we continued to sit and wait. Admittedly, as I continued to finish my fruity drink, my courage was growing.

One of the magicians that was flitting about the club came over to our table and did a few magic tricks for us. I even ended up with a flower that he managed to produce out of nowhere.

"For your lovely lady, kind sir. May I?" The magician said to Edward before handing me the lily.

"That she is. Very lovely," Edward agreed, as he gestured to the nice magician that it was alright to give me the souvenir. In turn, both elicited a blush from me.

I think the magician walked away with a very generous tip courtesy of Edward. Both he and I were quite flattered by the magician fellow.

I finally got the courage to dance and pulled Edward onto the dance floor. Then it was as if we never wanted to leave the floor. I'd always felt awkward dancing, but I think it was because I hadn't found the right partner yet. Edward was my perfect partner. Our bodies moved in perfect synchronization together to the rhythm of the music. I never loved dancing as much before, but dancing with Edward was a whole different story.

I have to say, Edward had himself some moves, moves that was making me throb at my center, to be frank. The man had no idea how sexy he was when he thrusted those hips of his.

_Of course, I would deem the man an expert at thrusting those hips of his, considering his prowess in bed._

Slow-dancing with Edward was even better. I loved being held tight by Edward's arms and pressed close to his body, swaying to the music. The way his green eyes looks at me with such intensity makes my heart beat a little faster each time.

The more we danced, the more bold Edward got with his public displays of affection. I could tell that he was getting horny with the way his hands roamed about my body. If that wasn't a sure sign, then the prominent bulge in his pants was. I didn't mind at all, because frankly I enjoyed the fact that I was the one that was the object of his affections and caused him to be libidinous.

It also signaled to all the bitches that were eying him in that club that he was unavailable. I didn't fail to notice the hordes of women that obviously found him attractive. I can't say that I blame them since Edward is one attractive man. However, he was mine. No matter how it boggled my mind that he was, it was my good fortune at the moment. It gave me great satisfaction to let them all those admiring eyes know that he was indeed with me.

_It give me great satisfaction to find other women actually jealous of me, for once._

I loved how Edward didn't seem to pay any attention to any of the other women who were at the club, even though I would say that many were definitely way more attractive than I am. Edward scoffed when I brought that up to him, telling me that I just didn't see myself clearly. He also said that he'd only ever have eyes for me. Edward certainly knew how to make a girl swoon.

_Again, I had to keep asking myself how I got so lucky._

In turn, Edward's show of possession towards me assured that no man would be bothering me. His willingness to show the other men that I was his also gave me great satisfaction.

In between our periods of dancing, Edward and I would take mini-breaks at our table. The drinks were starting to get plentiful and stronger, hence the more our inhibitions started to wane. Of course, with Edward being the sensible one, he'd promised that this last margarita that we were sharing would have to be our last spirit, since we were already both on the tipsy side, and we were steps away from both being drunk. He had a point. I'd had reservations before about going clubbing with Edward, but as the night wore on, I had to admit that it was turning out to be a great night and Edward and I were having a lot of fun.

That was until I happened to glance up to a balcony area of the club and saw someone and something I never thought I'd see in a million years. It was Jacob and he wasn't alone. He was with Leah, one of the girls we both knew from the La Push reservation. They certainly looked more than friends. In fact, I would go as far as saying that they looked downright intimate, a couple, as close to the way Edward and I probably to the rest of the crowd. Naturally, I was quite taken by surprise.

I had no idea why they were at Odyssey, or why life saw it fit for me to see the two of them amongst this crowd, but what I did know was that I had to get out of the club. Not only because what I saw of the two of them cavorting around was vomit-inducing, but also because I didn't want to run the risk of them seeing me, and especially with Edward. So, I did what I did best-I bolted. Without any explanation to Edward, I just ran, trying to make my escape out of the club.

I could tell that Edward was cautiously running after me. He knew that I had gotten upset quickly and I figured that he'd come after me, but I had no time to think about him at the moment. In fact, as I made my way through the club heading for the front door, all my mind was filled with was the vision of Jacob macking on Leah. Seeing that through me into a tailspin and all I was focused on was running as far away as I could from the sight of the two of them together.

Of course, in my haste I hadn't been careful and ran into another club goer who ended up spilling the drink in his hand on whom I can only assume to be his date. Needless to say, they were both quite angry at me. As much as I tried to apologize and offer to give them some form of compensation, they wouldn't accept it. They chose to berate me instead and prevent me from leaving. I didn't know what they wanted from me exactly, but I didn't have time to stand there, causing a scene. Fortunately, Edward had caught up and intervened on my behalf. It was just what I needed to continue my escape. I left Edward to handle the two assholes while I continued my trek to the exit. I know it wasn't very nice of me, nor fair, but all I could think about was this desperate need to leave the club.

When I finally was outside, I felt I could finally breathe again. Being inside, after seeing what I saw, just felt suffocating. After taking breaths of fresh air, I picked a direction and sprinted off again. I just needed to clear my head. I knew it was so wrong of me to have left Edward behind the way I did, but I needed some time alone.

It occurred to me that I still hadn't yet told Edward about Jacob and my very recent past relationship with him. That just further added to my distress.

I wasn't distressed because I had gotten jealous of seeing Jacob with Leah. Far from it, actually. It was more like the sight of the two of them triggered certain things in my head, and all of a sudden I had a revelation. My rocky relationship with Jacob started to make more sense. Instead of now being upset, I was getting angry. Still, I continued to run.

I wore the wrong, fucking shoes for running. I finally ran out of steam when my feet started to feel like they were on fire. I didn't know how far I'd ran, but I definitely needed a break.

I found myself at an outdoor eating area of some kind and sat myself atop one of the picnic tables. I was grateful that I was alone. Not only was there no one around to see my anguish, but I needed the momentary peace and solace to get myself together. I took off my shoes and began to massage my aching feet. I just sat there thinking. I had so many emotions running through me. At least, my tears finally ran dry. I felt stupid for having cried in the first place.

I wondered where Edward had gotten off to. Whether he was looking for me, or if he decided to go on home back to the hotel. I knew I had a lot of explaining to do. I figured if I didn't see him soon enough, I'd just meet him back at our room. We'd talk then.

I hadn't meant to ruin our night out. I really wished I could unsee what I saw.

It really came as no surprise to me when I heard Edward's footsteps approaching. I had a feeling he would come after me and was the type to not quit until he did find me. Strangely, I felt his presence before I even came to face-to-face with him.

Naturally, he was worried about me. I didn't help things by running off the way I did.

Rightfully, Edward had a lot of questions that needed answers from me. I just needed some time to figure out everything I needed to say and how to say it so that Edward wouldn't leave me. I kept trying to get out the words, but kept changing my mind, thinking that the words weren't right.

Edward tried to insist that we go back to our room and talk. It had been a long night after all. While I was upset and tired, I felt that if we were back there, we'd never get around to talking about what we needed to. He'll do something to distract me and before we knew it, we'd be falling into bed together. Either that, or we'd just be too exhausted to talk.

I couldn't, in good conscience, have sex with Edward or even sleep beside him without getting everything off of my chest. It was better if we talked where we were.

Edward had a right to an explanation. I definitely planned to give him one. I was fortunate that he was willing to be patient with me.

"You called me your girlfriend back there. I think that was the first time you'd ever really claimed me as your girlfriend." They weren't exactly the words I wanted to begin with, but they were the first to come out. It was a start.

_I guess I felt the need to remind him of our newfound relationship._

"That's not really what we need to be talking about, I know. But, well, of course, what else would you be to me? Was I being presumptuous?"

"No...no... It was actually nice to hear. Putting the label on what we have with one another actually makes it more tangible now."

"Okay. So, Bella, if we're going to be in this relationship, you're going to have to open up to me. Tell me what happened back there at the club."

"I will. I promise. I just...But first off, are you okay? I did just hear you correctly, right? You got into an altercation with that man I ran into back at the club? I never pegged you as someone with a wild temper."

"I'm fine," Edward relayed. "No damage done except maybe for a few bruised knuckles." That made me immediately grab his hands and kiss them.

Edward continued, "Normally, I wouldn't just get into a fight like that. I want you to know that. I'm not any kind of barbarian. However, that guy was a first-class asshole. I don't know what he expected from you, but he had no right to be such a jerk. You apologized, and you even tried to offer him compensation for his date's ruined dress. That should've been enough. I couldn't stand by and just have him rail on you and for no good reason. That idiot didn't know when to just quit."

"So, you punched him?" I interjected. "You should've just walked away. He wasn't worth the trouble."

"I only swung after he took a swing at me," Edward explained.

" .God. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I left you there to deal with him."

"It was better you had left. You were already upset. You didn't need that asshole making you even more upset. He was such an ass. You wouldn't believe the crude things he was spouting, and for what, just because you were a bit clumsy in a fairly crowded club. He deserved to be knocked out."

"You knocked him out?" I gasped.

"No. I wish I was that good of a boxer. I stunned him and he'll probably have a bruised jaw, but that's about it."

"He'll probably want to press charges now," I said, worried.

"Nah, I don't think so. I dropped a couple hundred on him for pain and suffering. That should be the end of it. Club security came over with a hostess and I told them the truth about what happened. There were eyewitnesses to back up my account. They let me go because I told them that I had to find you. I said that the asshole made you so distraught that you ran away."

"Oh my. Do you think they need to talk to me? I don't want to have to go back there."

"I think alls okay. I'm sure the money helped soothe matters with the asshole and his date. They can get even more drunk than they already were. Anyway, since I am a good citizen, I left the hostess my contact information. They can call us if the need arises. But, I think we can put the whole incident behind us. I have to apologize to you, though, for even messing with that jerk. I just felt I had to defend you. He had no right to treat you that way. But I lost sight of what was really important, which was to make sure that you were okay. I should've just grabbed you and walked away instead of instigating a fight."

"You have nothing to apologize to me for. It's not your fault that I caused the incident. Of course, I'd have to run into one of the worst jerks out there. In my haste to run away, I wasn't more careful."

"Why did you end up running? What made you just want to up and leave?" Edward questioned. "My only guess is that something must've gotten you quite upset back there. Was it me? Did I do something? Is that why you just decided to run away instead of talk to me?" Edward continued interrogating.

"No...no...you didn't do anything to make me upset. Please believe me. This had nothing to do with you, really," I said adamantly.

"Okay, then tell me," Edward urged. "Please?"

"I want to. Heck, I know I have to tell you. I really should tell you. It's just...I'm scared," I told him honestly.

"Scared? Why? Of what?" Naturally, Edward was confused.

"I'm afraid that after I tell you everything with regards to what I saw, then I'm going to lose you and just so soon after I found you. And how pathetic would that be? I finally get to hear you proclaim me as your girlfriend, only to not be immediately after you did."

"Lose me? I don't understand, Bella. Why could you even think that anything you saw back there would make me leave you? Let me tell you right now that whatever it was, it couldn't ever be bad enough to warrant me walking away from you now. I just know it."

I interjected, "It might just be. You just don't quite understand."

"Frankly, I've grown quite attached to you, my dear. I risk losing my man-card by saying this, but it's the absolute truth. I need you, Bella. I need you in my life. I've decided to make a commitment to you and believe me, I didn't make that choice lightly. I realized that I can't foresee a future without you. And we are going to start fresh, have a new life together in New York. So, whatever it is, just tell me. Don't be afraid."

"You say all that now, but I think after you hear the whole story, you'll change your tune."

"It'll be fine, baby. I promise."

Edward looked so sincere that I almost wanted to believe him. Regardless, I had to tell him all about Jacob. It would be up to Edward to decide whether he'd still be with me after he knew the whole story. At least, I had a spark of hope that things wouldn't all fall apart.

"Okay. Where do I begin?"

"How 'bout starting with what caused you to flee back at the club?" Edward suggested.

I took a deep breath and gathered my thoughts. Then I began to explain.

"We were having such a good time at the club. I didn't have a care in the world. That was until I happened to glance up at one of the balconies. I saw my ex, Jacob."

"I see. So, you were taken aback. That's understandable. I bet you never thought you'd run into him like that. However, it still doesn't quite explain why you chose to bolt."

"You can say that. I have no idea what he'd even be doing at a place like Odyssey. I would've never imagined it would be his scene."

"So, you didn't know him like you thought you did."

"That's an understatement. After seeing him there, I realized there was a lot that I failed to know about him. Moreover, he was with a girl I knew from back home. They were being quite intimate."

"Did seeing them together make you jealous?"

"Honestly, no. Actually, seeing them together like I did made things in my rocky relationship with Jacob start to make more sense. It was as if a whole new picture of Jacob emerged. In thinking back, I realized that I'd been such a fool. I don't know why I had carried on with him for so long. I don't know why I'd been so passive in our relationship."

"Hey, if anyone knows about regretting a relationship and not leaving a bad one sooner, it would be me. That's nothing to be ashamed of. We both made our mistakes with our past relationships. So, seeing them made you upset and caused you to run?"

"Yeah. I just had to get out of there. I couldn't stand to be in the same space as him and I didn't want to chance him seeing me."

"Fair enough. I still don't understand why you couldn't have just told me that you saw someone you wanted to avoid and we both could have left. I would've been more than happy to get you out of there."

"Seeing him, and with her, just sent me into a sort of panic. I wasn't thinking clearly. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I understand. You were upset and your first instinct was to bolt. I'm sure the alcohol in you didn't help," Edward said, being way too forgiving.

"There's more, Edward."

"Okay. I'm listening."

"I have to confess that I also ran because not only did I not want him to see me, I didn't want him to see me with you."

"Oh, I see," Edward responded back, his tone even, not at all sounding upset.

"Knowing that doesn't upset you?" I asked, startled by his response.

"No, I'm not upset," he answered.

"But why?"

"Because I think I know your reason. I'm guessing that it has to do with not wanting to get the news of us getting back to your father. I'm assuming Jacob knows your dad and if he saw us together, he could possibly relay that news to the good Chief. We'd already talked about your father knowing about me being a complication, and one that you don't need as you make your move to New York."

"If he'd seen us together, he'd definitely tell my father. There'd be no question. And even if only out of spite for me because I ended things between us."

"Plus, you probably didn't want him seeing that you'd moved on," Edward added.

"That too. I don't think he'd take too kindly to that, even though it seems that he's already cavorting around with someone else. Although, I have a sneaking suspicion that his carrying on with Leah has been going on even when we were still together. So, you're really not mad at me?"

"Of course not. I get it. I really do. There's nothing for me to get upset about. Look, I'm all for you trying to keep the peace and lessening all the complications, so that you'd be able to move to New York more freely and hopefully with your relationship with your father still in tact. That's all that matters to me."

"You don't know what a relief it is to find that you understand."

"You underestimated me. Now, is telling me all that what worried you? That I'd be upset and decide to leave you just because I've found out about your ex and how you continue to want to keep us under wraps for the time? I can't believe that you'd think you'd lose me over that and some ex-boyfriend of yours. Pfft...that's what's really upsetting. Bella, I already know all the reasons why you'd prefer to keep our relationship a secret for the time being and I'm alright with it. So, really there's no need for you to keep worrying about that. We also each have our own pasts and I'm fairly certain that we both have exes, and especially exes that we're not too proud to have. I can't exactly get upset at you for that. But, do you think so little of me that you would think knowing about Jacob would bother me?"

"Well, no. But, I haven't told you everything yet," I admitted.

"There's more?"

I nodded. Reluctantly, I explained further, "Edward, first off, Jacob's my ex-fiancé, not just any old ex-boyfriend." I stated as calmly as I could.

Naturally, Edward was surprised. "You have an ex-fiancé?" I nodded in affirmation.

"Well, I can't say I blame the guy. Nor should I be at all surprised. You're a catch. Of course, he'd want to do anything he could to have kept you. I guess that answers why you've postponed going to school in New York all this time. Did you love him? You must have. You accepted his proposal after all. I guess the question now is, are you still in love with him?"

"I was never in love with him," I stated honestly. I could tell that Edward was skeptical of my response. I continued, "Hear me out. I did love Jacob. I just wasn't in love with him and I certainly didn't love him in the way I needed to in order to have a proper relationship. You see, I grew up with Jacob. He was my dad's best friend's son. In turn, I guess he became like my best friend. While growing up he'd always been real nice to me, helped me out, and was a friend when I had no one. As we grew older, I guess he started having feelings for me, although I never returned those same feelings. I was always interested in other boys. I guess I just found him to be more like a brother instead of a potential boyfriend. However, you can imagine that being the police chief's daughter in a small town wreaked havoc on my personal life. I pretty much had none. I guess boys got intimidated as to who my father is. Not that Charlie discouraged boys and dating. But, believe me, dates were few and far-between. I suppose I was also not adept to dating, unlike my other girlfriends, so being the wallflower that I was, I concentrated on my studies. The one constant boy in my life was Jacob. Although, I never thought that us hanging together would've been considered dating exactly. Maybe that's just because I was so dumb about the whole matter. In thinking back, I suppose you can say that I was very sheltered and naive. Anyway, unbeknownst to me, Jacob's romantic feelings for me only grew stronger and ran deeper."

Edward interjected, "I can totally understand why he'd fallen for you. You're certainly the type of gal that's easy to fall for. I should know, because I'd fallen just as easy and as hard." That caused me to blush.

"Well, thank you for that. I don't believe I was anything special back then," I indicated.

"I'll beg to differ, but nows not the time to debate that. So, I see you and Jacob have a history. Go on."

"Ah yes...where was I? Okay, so I don't believe I ever led Jacob on. I thought I'd been clear that I'd felt nothing more for him than friendship."

Edward interjected again, "I think I know where this is going. Despite that, he continued to misconstrue your friendship for something more. But, how did you end up engaged to the fellow? You said yourself that you had no romantic inclinations towards him. Did that change?"

"I was getting to that," I retorted back.

"Oh, sorry. Please continue," he encouraged, abashed.

"Like I'd said, I'd felt nothing more than friendship towards him. However, that didn't dissuade him. He continued to pursue me. My two girlfriends, you know the ones I told you about that are at Berkley, well, they used to liken him to a lost puppy dog that would keep following me in hopes that I'd finally take him home to adopt. He was relentless."

"So you just ended up giving in?"

"In a way. You see, it seemed that Jacob had already figured that I was his. He went around telling people we were together. At the time, I had no idea. I later found out that his claim on me ended up dissuading other boys from trying to date me. They thought I wasn't available. Of course, that was all news to me. Anyway, it was a mess. Then, of course, since we lived in a small town, word ended up getting back to our fathers and they were certainly on board with the idea of the two of us together. Naturally, my dad encouraged me to give him a chance. To him, there was no better fellow for me. I wasn't quite sure yet. However, Jacob never gave me a chance to really decide because he sprung the proposal on me soon after graduation."

"He did?" Edward exclaimed, rightfully shocked. "And you guys weren't even officially a couple? Well, I gotta hand it to the man. He had balls. He actually thought you'd accept. That's quite laughable. You didn't, did you?"

"How do you think I ended up engaged?"

"You actually accepted the guy's proposal even if your heart wasn't in it?"

"Yes. I know I am a terrible person," I declared.

Edward surprised me with his response, "No, it doesn't make you a terrible person. Misguided, maybe. Gosh, I didn't think you'd ever have accepted a proposal like that. I mean, I know you got engaged, but I figured that you ended up trying out a relationship with him, it was working, and so when he asked you again, then you accepted."

"I wish it was like that. But, alas it wasn't," I said with an audible sigh. "You give me too much credit. Like I keep saying, I was young and naive. To be fair, I didn't immediately accept. Y'know, he had put me on the spot, proposing in front of nearly the whole town. No one else really knew what the real deal was between us. Everyone thought he was being romantic. I'd never been more embarrassed in my life."

"But what about your girlfriends? Surely, they knew what the deal was between the two of you."

"They did know, but they were in as much shock as I was and they felt they weren't in any position to do anything to help. Besides, Jacob's father certainly made sure that they just accepted what he felt was meant to be-Jacob and I together. In the end, they ended up leaving for college and the decision completely fell to me."

"So, you said yes," Edward stated matter-of-factly.

"I felt pressured to say "yes," Edward. When you're eighteen and practically everyone is telling you that it was what's right, then you kind of start to believe it. Really, I didn't know any better. Truthfully, with both our fathers ecstatic about the coupling, I felt it difficult to say "no." The one right thing I did was that I told Jacob that I couldn't marry him right away. If our relationship was to work, he had to be willing to wait for me. We were both only eighteen after all. Fortunately, my father approved of the idea. Just the notion that I was promised to Jacob was enough for him, regardless that it was such an old-fashioned notion. With my father supporting waiting at least until I had some college courses under my belt, Jacob had no choice but to comply. But, of course, I couldn't exactly go to school across the country and leave a fiancé behind in Forks."

"And why not? He is supposed to wait for you. Didn't he feel he could trust you?"

"Yeah, well, Jacob felt he had already made a concession by choosing to wait to marry. Both Jacob and our fathers felt it was only right that I made a concession of my own."

"So you deferred school."

"Yes, but it was only supposed to be temporary. I had thought that I was waiting for Jacob to be ready to come with me. I understood that uprooting his life to join me would take some time. I had always held onto hope that if I just was patient, I'd still end up in New York and going to Sarah Lawrence to become a writer and do the writing I wanted to do. In the meantime, I took routine courses at the local college and a job at the local paper. Jacob and I were working on having a romantic relationship. But, from the very start, things were awkward. I should've taken it as a sign that we were better off as friends instead of lovers. God, even our sexual relationship was awkward, to the point where Jacob finally cited some stupid, old Quileute Indian tradition that stopped us from having anymore awkward encounters in the bedroom. I kept hoping that it was just a phase we were going through. I kept hoping that things would get better and that things would change, because I didn't want to disappoint my father. He already saw Jacob as a son. I knew it would be devastating to him to call it quits on the relationship."

"But it sounds like you were unhappy."

"I was. Dammit, I was very unhappy. Our relationship sucked, to be frank. No matter how much I tried, nothing felt right in the relationship. The fights we had were the worst. I never knew that Jacob and I could fight so vehemently. When we were friends, we got along. I don't why becoming more than friends changed things, or why things even changed, but things between us continued to deteriorate and our relationship with one another went downhill quick. I should've left a long time ago, instead of trying to stick it out with him. But, I felt stuck, Edward. No one could know what it was like. I felt alone. My two best girlfriends were away. I didn't have a close relationship with my mother. All I had really was my dad and then Jacob and his father endeared themselves to me. I got so passive in the relationship, which I knew wasn't really who I was, but I just had no idea what I had gotten myself into and what I should do. I guess I resigned myself to thinking that life wasn't going to get any better than that. Of course, Jacob and his father, Billy, continually let me think that Jacob was my lot in life."

"It sounds like Jacob and that father of his was manipulating you. In a way, your father was, too."

"Yeah, I see that now. Being with you had let me see how truly awful of a situation I was in. It made me see how my relationship with Jacob was pretty much a joke. Then just now, seeing him with Leah, well, more things fell into place."

"And you deferred going to school all this time on account of him?"

"Yes, basically. You see, I still held steadfast to my dream of coming to New York, going to school, and becoming a writer. While I knew that Jacob didn't exactly support my dream, I thought that since we were in a relationship together, that eventually he'd come around. He supposedly loved me and I figured that it would lead to eventually garnering his support. He should've known I wasn't going to give up my dream. After the first year, he'd certainly led me to believe that he would be willing to come to New York, if I still continued to entertain the idea. I hadn't known at the time that he hadn't really meant all the promises he made. That he was just doing what he could to appease me. I also didn't realize until recently that all his actions were meant to keep me in Forks. He really had no intention of leaving nor did he intend for me to either. He wanted me to stay and just become this good, little wife, made to be subservient to him. Anyway, you don't need to know all the messy details. It was just a terrible relationship. Jacob was conniving, controlling, and manipulative. But, admittedly, it's not entirely his fault. I had a hand in my own misery."

"It does sound like you'd found yourself in a miserable relationship. But, that's in the past, Bella. What matters is that you saw fit to finally get out of the bad situation."

"That's the thing, Edward. I only saw fit to leave that night I met you. Jacob is a very recent ex. We'd had another terrible fight. Actually, that night was when I fully realized that I had been fooling myself. It's why I walked out and then drove off. Frankly, it was the best thing I had done these past few years. And, there's one other thing. When I left that night, I knew it was definitely over between Jacob and I. I think he had a feeling that I was done, especially since I'd never run like that before. However, I never actually confirmed that it was over between us until I talked to him by phone a couple of days later. He'd already knew it was coming. However, by that time, I had already gotten involved with you. Edward, I never meant for things to happen the way they did. They just did and I got caught up. I got caught up in you. You can't exactly blame me. Just as you got enamored with me and fallen for me, the same happened to me with you. You have to know that if I'd never met you, or even gotten involved with you, things with Jacob would've ended in the same way. Although, I can't exactly say that I would've done things in the same fashion. I might've actually gotten bold enough to tell him face-to-face."

"Ah, so that's what you've really been afraid to tell me about," Edward said knowingly.

"You have to believe me. I always meant to tell you. I never once thought about hiding what happened between Jacob and I from you. It's just that I could never find the right time to bring it up. I've tried several times actually, but I could never really go through with telling you. We got involved and then we became more serious about one another, then you wanted to come to New York with me. There was never a time I could think of to bring him up. Furthermore, sue me, but I didn't want to destroy what we had found together. I figured bringing up the unpleasant subject of Jacob would just ruin things. I never meant to deceive you. Not telling you till now has really been unintentional. However, I do know it was wrong of me to not have had full disclosure with you. I'm so sorry," I told him sincerely and very apologetically.

Even though I was scared to look at Edward's face, I had to see his reaction to all I'd confessed. Surprisingly enough, I couldn't quite read his expression. I don't know if it was the dark of night, but his face looked blank, indiscernible. The good thing was that he certainly didn't look as upset at me as I would've thought. He looked as if he was still contemplating all I'd said, like he was digesting all the information. I truly wondered what he was thinking.

* * *

**END A/N:** Hope you guys enjoyed another fairly long chapter. The long-awaited Jacob talk happened like I'd said. So, did it happen the way you were thinking? What do you guys think about how Bella explained things to Edward? Did I do the talk justice? You guys should let me know in a review. I am utterly curious as to thoughts about where our story journey has ended up thus far.

-Finally, a teaser. I guess I didn't quite give you guys one in the last chapter, but I did mention that the Jacob talk was gonna happen, so that was sort of a teaser.

"_Edward, finally! You don't know how many people have been trying to get a hold of you. You need to get your ass back to Portland, and we're talking yesterday, here. Mom and Dad are already on the way there. There's been an accident at the job site and needless to say, you left a shitload of other problems in your wake. We only just got wind of all the issues now."_


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to the Twilight saga is the property of Stephanie Meyer. Summit Entertainment owns all the rights to the Twi saga films. I only own writing this story, plot lines and all. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: **This took so much longer to type than I could've ever imagined, but remember Mom of Five here. At least, I got it all done prior to Valentine's Day which was a goal. So Happy Valentine's Day readers. Thanks for your continued patience and support.

I wanted to provide an update in time for V-day-not that anything in the pipeline is at all romantic, really. At least, I managed this one. Another monster of a chapter. V-day is going to be such a busy day for me (as it always is with as many kids as I have), so needless to say I am more than likely not spending the day with my computer and my words—well, at least not until after all my kids various V-day class parties are done & we've celebrated the fact that they're the loves of my life.

Hope everyone has a very lovely LOVE DAY! No matter how it's spent, make it a good day!

**WOW! THIS STORY HAS SURPASSED OVER 200 REVIEWS,**

**THAT'S A MILESTONE FOR A LIL KNOWN WRITER LIKE ME**

**THANK YOU TO ALL THE READERS**

**WHO HAVE CONTRIBUTED TO THAT REVIEW COUNT!**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

~Edward~

I listened intently as Bella finally explained everything about her ex, Jacob, to me. As she described the awful circumstances of her relationship and how she was practically forced into an engagement she clearly did not want, my heart broke for her. Bella deserved nothing but the best in her life. She is a very good person with the best heart I'd ever known. She shouldn't have had this sort of heartache. People who supposedly cared about her should've been looking out for her.

For gods sakes, she was only eighteen, confused, and feeling alone, and all those whom she loved and trusted to help guide her through this most difficult circumstance either took advantage of her or abandoned her. No one saw fit to help her, nor did they see how much of a farce their relationship was. I could barely contain my anger towards all those people in her life, her father most of all, that failed her during her time of need and allowed for her to go through such a horrible relationship.

I couldn't believe that her father actually advocated such a relationship. It made me have second thoughts about Bella going back home to him, even if it was just for a time.

She hadn't known what to do, and even though it was clear she had nothing but platonic feelings for this Jacob guy, she still accepted his proposal probably because she was afraid to lose a friendship that she treasured. I would bet anything that he'd threatened to sever all ties with her if she didn't accept. It was all or nothing with him-that asshole.

It must've been so difficult for her to deal with all the pressure. Pressure that intense would be tough on anyone at any age, but Bella was especially young. It's plain to see that Bella only said yes in an effort to please everyone else but herself and because she didn't know any better at the time. Undoubtedly, she caved to all the pressure that had surrounded her, which wasn't surprising considering how young and naive she was, and because Bella is a people pleaser. It hadn't taken me long discern that. It was one of the disadvantages of her having such a huge heart; it made it tough for her to stand up for herself and easy for others to take advantage of her.

Bella had no idea what she would be getting herself into when she chose to get involved romantically with that douche bag, whom she actually thought was her friend. In fact, he was no friend of hers. He was as good as a predator, lying in wait to continually prey on her vulnerability. She trusted in his supposed love for her, since he had supposedly been a good friend to her, and he used that to ensnare her. He was no better than a pedophiles out there that lured children with candy or the online predators who used their computers to meet those who are to become their victims. Bottom line-Bella was lured into a false sense of security.

_I couldn't believe that Bella actually put her life on hold for the asshole; however, I knew that was just who Bella was. She was that much of a giving person._

I already knew that Bella didn't take conflict too well. I'm sure all the dissension in her relationship ate away at her. I could definitely see how going through all that heartache shaped her.

I had a whole new, special class of anger towards that ex of hers, Jacob. I barely resisted the urge to head back to Odyssey, find that no-good asshat, and beat him to a pulp because of all the pain he put Bella through. He would get what has been coming to him.

_I was going to stand up for her when no one else did._

He was someone who clearly did not cherish Bella like she deserved. He claimed to have loved her, but from the way Bella described their relationship, it was plain to see that he didn't actually love her, not the way she was meant to be loved and definitely not the way that's meant for a happy, healthy, relationship.

The way I saw things, it was as if Jacob just wanted Bella for the sake of possessing her. He wanted control over her for his own benefits. I could see that he was very much a coward, as well as a self-centered piece of shit.

_If anyone deserved to get a beat down on Bella's behalf, it was him._

Jacob was afraid of Bella leaving because he didn't know what it would mean for their relationship. He was scared to lose her friendship. He couldn't stand the thought that Bella would move on with her life without him constantly in it. The prick only wanted him to be the center of her universe, as if he was supposed to be the sun in her life. He didn't trust that she'd keep in touch with him and not forget about him, even though she was all the way across the country, because he placed such little faith in her. That was his first mistake. You'd think he'd know her enough to know that Bella would've never let that happen because he was important to her.

It was why he thought to spring the proposal on her, knowing that if he and all the right people just applied enough pressure on Bella, she'd cave and he'd get what he wants, which was to keep her with him in their small town, and in that way he didn't have to worry about losing touch with her. The guy has to be quite stupid if he couldn't think of a way to maintain his relationship with Bella without having had to resort to drastic measures.

Also, from the way Bella described her relationship, I could also tell that Jacob was afraid of who Bella would become if she followed her dream and went off to school. He already knew the potential for her success. Again, he was afraid that he'd be left behind as she moved on to a promising career as a writer. He was even more scared of her receiving notoriety for her writing because he knew he would be jealous of her success. He knew that he could never accomplish as much as Bella had the potential to. So, what better way than to tame his fears than to keep Bella from leaving, keep her from succeeding; it was why he never truly supported her. He had thought to promise to support her in order to keep her placated. It was just a way to keep her under his control, since he'd underestimated her passion for writing and her determination to fulfill her goal.

Jacob had thought that after some time and the constant thwarting of her plans to go to New York for school, that Bella would've given up on the whole idea and resigned herself to life in Forks and being his good little wife that he wanted her to be. That was another mistake he'd made. He should've known that Bella wasn't going to give up on her dream of writing. She made have been easily a pushover for giving up on other things, but that was the one thing in her life that no one could dissuade her from. I had only known her for far less time than Jacob has, but even I already ascertained how much Bella loved writing, how it brought her such joy, and how that would always remain a fixture in her life. I think if it took her till the end of the time, Bella would find a way to attend that writing school of hers and become a working writer.

It was why I thought to buy her writing journals, because I knew she'd want to write during our time together. And write she has. I've seen her fill more than a few pages of those journals of hers in a short amount of time.

_It would be such a waste of her natural talent, too, if Bella didn't pursue her dream of becoming a writer._

I'd wondered what she'd been writing in those journals of hers. However, no matter how curious I'd gotten, I never pried. I knew how personal writing could be, especially for one such as Bella. Maybe she'd written about all the pain she'd gone through being in the terrible relationship with Jacob. I think it would've been cathartic for her to have done so. If one day, she'd like to show what she'd written to me, than I'd be quite happy to read what she wrote. Maybe one day she will. Until then, I'd never know. All I know is that the look on Bella's face after she's written something I'd liken to a Kodak moment. That's how I know that Bella has a true passion and love for writing.

Jacob, on the other hand, is undeserving of seeing anything that Bella has written. Although, if Bella had written about him, maybe if he'd read the piece, he'd truly know and realize how much of a prick he'd been to Bella.

To top things off, this asshole Jacob might've been cheating on Bella all along. If I ever get a chance to meet this Jacob, I'd definitely clobber him, just on principal alone.

I could definitely understand the reasons why Bella fled, which led her to me that fateful night. Even if we didn't meet, I would've wanted her to have gotten away from that bad situation. Running away was just what she needed. Separating herself from Jacob, even her father, has helped her to realize that there's definitely a better life out there for her and that she no longer wanted to be a party to her own misery. Thank goodness Bella had come to her senses.

_I also thank God Bella had sense enough to not have married right away or who knows where the two of us would be now. _

While it was surprising to hear all about the awful circumstances of Bella's relationship with her ex, it wasn't surprising that she had just recently ended the relationship. After all, there had to be a reason why we happened to meet on the side of that roadway that first night. I had already suspected as much that her running away didn't entirely have to do with her father. I always suspected there was more to her having run away from home.

I was definitely intrigued; however, I never pried further. I figured that Bella would open up to me whenever she felt comfortable, and if she never felt comfortable or didn't want to talk about her past, then that was fine with me as well. Now that I knew how painful it was for Bella to have gone through this terrible relationship, I was glad that I hadn't forced her to talk about something so obviously agonizing. She was right in that discussing Jacob would've ruined all the good times we'd had.

_I'm actually kind of glad that she hadn't mentioned him until now._

Everyone had a past after all. My past wasn't at all pristine; therefore, who was I to judge Bella on hers. There were certainly a few relationships in my past that I'd rather forget.

It didn't matter to me that her ending things with Jacob was a recent development. It didn't matter to me that we had already started carrying on before she called him to finalize the end of their relationship. First off, she had never planned on meeting me and getting involved. I was the one that initiated things and thus, caused her to think that she was cheating on Jacob with me. As far as I was concerned, Bella was no cheater. Bella wasn't a cheater because as far as I was concerned, her relationship with Jacob ended the moment she walked out the door on him. She'd said herself that once she'd left, she never planned on continuing the engagement, much less the relationship with him. I was going to take her on her word.

There was really nothing for Bella to have worried about. I would've never thought to leave her over this. Believe me, I'd endured much worse during my relationship with Lauren.

Although, I was curious as to whether she'd ever really planned on telling me about Jacob and the circumstances that led her to me that night. I mean, she said that she tried to talk to me about him, but she could never find the right time to do so, and that she planned to tell me about him; however, that could've just been her trying to cover. I wasn't necessarily going to be upset with her for keeping me oblivious; however, we needed to have a serious talk about being more open with one another from now on. I, too, needed to follow that example as there were things I should tell Bella also.

Bella interrupted me from my thoughts. "Edward, you've gone very quiet. Please tell me what you're thinking? How do you feel about all I've just told you?"

"Tell me something. If you didn't see Jacob tonight, would you have told me about him anyway?"

Bella, without any hesitation, answered, "I don't know if I would've told you tonight exactly. But, I planned to tell you eventually, even before we went through with any of the plans for the move to New York. You've got to believe me. I figured I had these next couple of days to work up the courage to let you know about Jacob and the circumstances of the end of the relationship. I knew that I had to let you know before we parted ways. I owed it to you. Of course, I didn't know how you would react. I know that my saying anything had the potential to destroy everything we had built, but it was a chance I had to face. If the news destroyed everything between us, then so be it. I would accept it as the end and know that going to New York together would never happen. I'd be heartbroken, but it would be my own fault. At least, you wouldn't have had to change your whole life for me. For me, the plans wouldn't be such a loss because I would be going back to Forks anyway. I would find my own way to New York."

"Okay, good enough. I believe you," I told her, honestly.

"You do? Oh, what a relief," she exclaimed.

"I trust that you aren't one to lie to me."

"I never would. I just...I just didn't know how to explain the whole Jacob thing and I just got so caught up in us. I never meant to cause you any pain," she asserted.

Admittedly, Bella's false impression that the news of Jacob would upset me to the point that I'd break up with her made me laugh inwardly. I had to keep my face schooled, so as not to upset her anymore than she already was by letting her think that I was laughing at her. The idea that I'd be pained by her telling me all of what she had was absurd. She couldn't be furthest from the truth. The fact that she'd gone through such a terrible relationship has endeared her more to me and made me bound and determined to show her the love that she deserved.

"Tell me something else. Why do you seem to think that this news about your ex will be upsetting and that it pains me? Furthermore, that it'll end our relationship?"

Bella's eyes grew wide as saucers. She was genuinely surprised. "You're not upset with me? You actually can excuse my cheating? But, how can you be so understanding?" Bella was truly puzzled.

"How can I be upset with you when you and I came from similar situations?"

"Huh? I don't quite understand."

"When I met you that fateful night, I, too, was running away from a bad relationship. That ex of mine that we had briefly touched on, well, her name's Lauren, and I walked out on Lauren that very same day. I actually traveled much further than you to get away from her."

"Oh?"

"I could no longer stand to deal with her philandering and manipulative ways, so I left and wasn't going to look back. I didn't exactly know where I was headed and just went out into the open road. It was a road that led me to you."

"I guess I'm no better than your ex, Lauren. I'm sorry you had to deal with that and now here I am with all this."

"Believe me, you and Lauren are nothing alike. You are a hundred times better than she'll ever be. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Edward, our situations aren't exactly the same. When you left Lauren and walked out on her that day, you were done with her."

"Weren't you done with Jacob the moment you left that night?"

"Well, yes, technically….but,"

"No buts. You walked out and that was the end of the relationship. Like you said, he probably knew it the moment you ran. After you fled, you realized it was over and didn't plan to look back. Am I right?"

"Well, yes..,"

I didn't let her continue. It was unnecessary for Bella to berate herself over minor details. Details that didn't matter to me.

"Then I see that as the end of your relationship with him. You walked out and that was that. Talking to him a couple of days later and confirming the breakup was just a formality. It was a courtesy to him. You did that mostly because you had decided not to return home right away; otherwise, you would've confirmed it to him personally. I'm sure if you decided not to have called and just never spoke to him again, he still would've gotten the idea that it was over between the two of you. It still wouldn't have changed things between the two of you. Your relationship was still over."

"I guess you have a point," Bella interjected.

"Let me finish," I interrupted back. "So, in my eyes, we were both already free when we got involved with one another. No cheating occurred; therefore, there's nothing to be upset about, except maybe for how poorly Jacob treated you and how you had to go through such a horrible relationship experience when you deserve nothing but the best in life." Even in the darkness of the night, I could still tell that I just elicited a blush.

I continued, "And, Bella, you said yourself that whether or not we had gotten involved with one another, you would have still formally ended things with him. That shows me that you were set on your course. There's nothing for me to blame you for nor is there anything for you to be ashamed about. You had never planned on meeting me and jumping into a new relationship so quickly. We just happened. It was through no fault of your own that things quickly escalated between us. Sometimes love works that way. It works in mysterious ways. It wasn't your fault that I couldn't control the attraction I had for you and impulsively acted upon it. If anything, it's my fault that I had gotten you so caught up."

"I'm not sorry that I found you and I regret nothing that's happened between us. Like I was a party to my own misery when I was with Jacob, I, too, was a party to how our relationship developed and escalated. Wait...did I just hear you say that love works in mysterious ways?"

"Yeah, I did, because I do believe I'm falling in love with you Miss Swan," I confessed. Once more Bella blushed, making my heart fill full.

"How am I even supposed to respond to that?" Bella questioned.

"I don't expect you to respond. I'm just telling you how I feel. I know you might think it's too soon, but I know what I'm feeling. It's nothing like I've felt for anyone before you. If I'm a fool, then so be it. I'll be a fool because being with you has been everything."

Bella gushed, "Then we can be fools together because I feel exactly the same way."

Her profession had made me feel like my heart was going to jump out of my chest. It had made me so happy. Then Bella's tears started falling again, causing me to worry.

As I swiped at her tears with my fingers, I asked, "Hey, hey...what's wrong now?"

"Nothing's wrong. You don't know how happy I am right now. These are happy tears. I'm just so happy, relieved, grateful that I haven't lost you," Bella managed to say.

"Yep, you're stuck with me. I'm completely yours for as long as you'll have me," I acknowledged.

Bella was trying to pull herself together. "I'm sorry I'm just a mess."

"And understandably so. It's okay. You've had an emotional night. I don't ever want to see you cry, but as long as those are happy tears, then cry away."

I held Bella in a tight embrace and had her cry into my shirt until she collected herself. My shirt was soaking wet in the spot where she had buried her face, but I didn't mind at all. The important thing was that I gave her my shoulder to cry on and that she felt better afterward.

When she was through crying, I pressed a kiss to her forehead. "All better?" I asked, for which she nodded.

"What do you say we head on home then?" She nodded once more. I, then took out my phone to call us a cab.

I gave Bella my jacket to use as a chill came in the air, then hopped up on the picnic table to sit with her. I threw an arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder, as we sat in relative silence, just enjoying being together, and star-gazing while we waited for our cab to arrive. When the cab finally pulled up to the curb, I jumped off the table and told Bella to hop onto my back. She was getting piggy-backed since there was no way I was going to let her walk in her bare feet and also because her feet hurt. Off we went back to our current home together, our room at the hotel.

Inside the cab, Bella composed herself and we held hands the whole way. We also shared little pecks, paying no mind to the cab driver who could see us. Bella seemed to have needed the constant touching and kisses as comfort and reassurance that I was still with her, and I was more than willing to oblige her.

It was really late, or very early morning, however you want to look at it, when we got back to the hotel. Things were pretty quiet. We hadn't seen Ms. Gail work at the front desk for a few nights now and figured she might have had a change of shifts. This saddened us a little since we always enjoyed visiting with her. Bella and I hoped we'd get to see her and thank her some more before we checked out in a couple of days, because who knew when we'd be able to see her again. She'd been a great friend to us during our stay. We still greeted the lone clerk who was on shift tonight and he gave us a nice wave and a knowing smile in return. I think, by now, Bella and I were pretty infamous at this hotel. I hoped that had nothing to do with the walls being too thin.

_Well, we hadn't had any noise complaints yet._

Back in our room, even though it was pretty late and we were both tired, I prepared Bella and I a bath. It was just what we needed to soothe our weary bodies.

While in the tub, we discussed her going back to Forks and my apprehension for her to return after learning all about Jacob and the role her father played in pushing the doomed relationship. Although, I understood even better how much of a complication I'd be for Bella exactly if our relationship was known about by her father, even Jacob, I still would've preferred to accompany her back to her hometown in order to help her leave.

Bella was adamant that we proceed as originally planned. She didn't mean for my knowing about Jacob to change anything. But, it had. I had a whole new set of worries now that I knew about her ex and the miserable life he'd caused Bella for a couple of years. I also didn't like her returning to a father that hadn't done anything to help Bella's situation, and in fact, contributed to making it worst.

My biggest worry was that when Bella arrived back there, Jacob and her father would do something to stop her plans for the move. They'd prevented her from moving forward all this time before, I didn't see why anything would change. They could manipulate her again and all our plans to be together in New York would be lost. I felt that she needed me, or at least someone else there, to make sure that neither her father nor Jacob intervened; that they let her go ahead and pack up and leave for New York, especially since we were short on time.

Bella assured me that her father had changed and would be different upon her return. He supposedly realized his mistakes and had learned from them. From Bella's talks with her father over the phone, she assessed that he'd be more supportive of her now, let her be the adult that she is, and that he would be less meddlesome in her personal life. Already, her father readily accepted her decision to end things with Jacob. Bella has been firm that her father stands by her decision and hasn't even tried to convince her otherwise.

I then argued that if that was the case, then it might be fine for me to accompany Bella back to her hometown and make my introductions, so that I could make certain that nothing and no one hinders Bella from getting to New York this time.

_Besides, I wanted to come face to face with Jacob, the man that had caused Bella such misery in her life. I figured, small town, I was bound to run into him if I was there._

I could coordinate with Emmett from anywhere and I felt that going to Chicago to talk business with my parents could wait. Being with Bella to help her with her move was more important.

I had tried my best to persuade Bella to let me come with her to Forks instead of what we had originally planned. When we made the plans, I hadn't known the whole story about her past, but now that I did, I felt I needed to be there with her when she went back. I had even suggested that our true relationship status didn't have to be revealed. I was more than willing to stay at a motel and be known as her friend that's there to help with her move to New York.

Bella wasn't convinced it was a good idea. Even if I were to pose as her friend, we both knew that a lot of questions would still be asked. Questions that Bella felt that she didn't want to answer or have the answers to.

In a town where everyone pretty much knew everybody, being the new guy in town, I would stick out, and I would stick out even more if I was seen with Bella who was the police chief's daughter. I had suggested that I could be incognito and as inconspicuous as possible. I'd even told Bella that I'd be willing to be somewhat in hiding and no one, outside of her father maybe, would even know of our connection, just as long as I was around to make sure that she was alright and no one was hindering her plans for her move.

Bella still wasn't on board with my plan. She felt that she was already the topic of gossip fodder in the town because of how she ran and her relationship with Jacob ending, and she didn't want to chance becoming the topic of more gossip on account of me. She also felt it wrong for me to be in her hometown, but basically hiding, just so I can check up on her welfare.

Before I even thought of it, Bella already mentioned that I was not to just go to Forks on my own, under any circumstances, without her specific knowledge. She had a feeling that I was capable of sneaking into town in an effort to "spy" on her.

_So there went that idea._

Bella told me very adamantly that she didn't need me to keep watch and make sure that she goes through with the move. She promised me that she'd be able to care of herself and handle her father and Jacob, too, if need be. That was if Jacob would even be speaking to her at this point. However, if Jacob chose to interfere with her plans, which was no longer any of his business anyway since their relationship was over, she felt that she'd be able to take care of him and she was confident that her father would help to assure that Jacob would not interfere with her life any longer in the first place. Apparently, Bella had all this newfound confidence that she'd be able to take care of herself and trusted her father to protect her from Jacob if the need arose, which was what he should've done all along.

Bella asked me not to worry, which was pretty much equivalent to asking the devil not to be evil. Of course, I was going to worry about her. I would've felt much better if I was with her. However, Bella would have none of it.

She promised to keep in constant touch and if there was a problem, she'd let me know right away. She assured me that there should be no hitches and she'd meet me in New York when the time came. That was all she was willing to discuss the matter. I didn't want to start an argument or cause her to be upset again like she had been, so I dropped the subject.

I dropped the subject for the time being. It still didn't mean I wasn't going to spend these next couple of days still trying to convince her to let me just come with her to Forks.

To ease the tension that was in the air that I had basically created, I began to massage her aching feet. I suppose I was doing a great job since Bella began moaning softly. Of course, her moaning stirred things in my body. My cock was certainly excited. Once I'd finished thoroughly massaging both her feet and she'd leaned over and put her hands on my erection, the bath was done.

_The water was getting cold anyway._

We left the bath, dried each other off, and then we were all over each other. Our lips collided and it was as if we couldn't get enough of one another. Our hands were touching everywhere, trying to find purchase. We moved out of the bathroom and I picked her up and carried her, still enveloped in our kiss. Her legs wrapped around me and I couldn't get her to the bed fast enough.

For however desperate we were, we ended up making slow, sweet, love. We took our time and worshiped one another's bodies. We savored each and every moment, as if it was going to be our last. I wanted to show Bella that she had full possession of my heart, body, and soul, and I'd like to think, with the way Bella was so freely giving herself to me in return, that she was doing the same for me.

After we both climaxed, we were ready for sleep, but not before I asked her one final question about Jacob. It was the worst timing to ask, but it had been nagging inside my head for most of the night and I knew I probably wouldn't be able to sleep soundly until I had gotten it off my chest.

As we laid there and cuddled, I asked her, "Baby, I know you're all tired and sleepy, but may I ask you one more thing about Jacob."

Bella craned her head to stare up at me and asked, "You really want to bring up Jacob now?"

"Well, it's just that this has been nagging at me for most of the night and I know I won't be able to rest until we talk about it. Can you just indulge me, please?"

"Jacob is really the last thing I want to talk about, especially at a time like this, but okay, shoot. What has been nagging at you that has to do with Jacob?" Bella mumbled, coupled by a few yawns.

"You had said that if he'd seen you at the club, then he'd tell your father for sure."

"Mmm..hmmm," Bella muttered. I could tell she was quickly fading.

"Well, how do we know that he hadn't already seen us at Odyssey, or at least you? Who knows how long he'd been at the club while we were there? The club was crowded certainly, but you were able to spot him easily. Just as you noticed him with his date, he could have just as easily noticed you with me?"

Bella sprang up and looked like she was contemplating what I'd said. After a beat of silence, she responded, "I hadn't really thought about that, to be honest. But, no...no...I don't think so."

"How could you know, though?" I questioned. "I'd just hate for you to return to Forks and have this sprung on you, and then all your effort to keep our relationship hidden from your father for the time being would be for naught."

"No...I really don't think he'd seen us. First off, Jacob has never been an overly observant person. I doubt he could've picked me out in that kind of crowd. I think we blended in pretty well. I, on the other hand, have always been more aware of my surroundings. Call it being the only daughter of a police chief father. It was an instinct that was instilled in me. And, while we don't particularly stand out, someone like Jacob does and that's probably why I was able to spot him. Secondly, when I saw him, he was definitely engrossed with Leah; it was like they were in their own little world, so again I'd doubt that his attention ever strayed from her at all. Lastly, I would think that if Jacob had seen me, he actually would've confronted me. I know that he'd definitely have shown himself to me if he'd seen me at Odyssey, especially after not having seen me for a couple of weeks, then with the way I'd left, and how I ended things between us. Yeah, he'd definitely would've approached me, or us. He'd have demanded an explanation. That's just the way he is with me. So I really think we're okay there."

"I just don't want him to cause trouble for you when you go back home. It's added trouble you don't need," I told her.

"I think we're fine on that regard," Bella said. "Stop worrying. I'll be okay and everything will be okay when I go back. I'll make things work," she stated, followed by more yawns. "Don't think that I don't know this is another ploy for you to try and convince me to let you come back to Forks with me," she added.

She didn't exactly put my mind at ease, but I decided to leave things be. It was clear that Bella needed to go to sleep. I'd only be keeping her awake if I continued to discuss the things that were on my mind. We can revisit the topic of me accompanying her back to Forks during the day after we were both well rested. I placed a kiss on her forehead and then pulled her down back to the bed. She placed her head on my chest near my heart and settled in my arms as I held her tightly.

"Okay, my sweet girl. I won't stop worrying, but I'll cast it all aside for now. Time for sleep. We're both exhausted." Then I placed another kiss atop her head.

"Okay. G'night," she barely managed before she was fast asleep, her breaths evening out. She really needed her rest.

"Good night, love," I whispered, knowing she wouldn't hear me. It was just as well, since now wasn't the time to give my profession. She'd been through so much tonight emotionally and after the long night, naturally, were both running on empty at this point. I closed my eyes and let welcomed sleep overtake me. I drifted off, not letting my mind dwell on Jacob or my worries for when Bella returned home. I don't know exactly how I was able to shut my mind off like I did, but I guess I really was utterly drained.

I don't know how long I slept before the sound of my phone ringing incessantly woke me from my slumber. I know it wasn't nearly enough sleep, since the sun had barely rose in the sky. As much as I hated to answer whomever was calling me persistently, I knew I had to find out who it was and why they were calling me at such an ungodly hour; otherwise, I was never going to get back to sleep and the constant ringing sound could wake Bella, who was still asleep beside me. Thankfully, she hadn't yet been disturbed.

I shifted Bella slightly and eased her head that was laying on my chest onto a pillow instead, taking great care not to wake her as I moved off of the bed to go find my ringing phone, which still hadn't ceased liked I'd hope, since I was taking my time answering it. It would stop for just a couple of seconds, just enough for the call to move to voice mail, before the rings would start up again. It was annoying. Someone certainly needed to get a hold of me bad enough.

It occurred to me that besides Bella, my parents and Emmett were the only other people that had my new cell number at the moment, so it had to either been my parents or Emmett calling. However, this kind of persistence had Emmett's MO all over it. I figure it had to be him. He probably had forgotten that I was three hours behind him in time, or he didn't care.

_Whatever Emmett was calling about better be important or else I was gonna rip the motherfucker a new one. _

I fumbled around the room looking for my jeans that surely had my phone still in its pocket, since I hadn't been able to locate the ringing phone elsewhere. I finally found my pants near the bathroom, having forgotten that I'd discarded it there before mine and Bella's late night bath.

Who knew that I had such good hearing, that even in my sleep, I was able to hear my phone ringing like crazy considering it had been clear across the room? I took a mental note to tone down the damn ring tone, so this kind of thing didn't happen again.

I picked up the phone and it was definitely Emmett desperately trying to get a hold of me. He'd already called nearly ten times just this morning alone and I'd missed a ton more calls from him last night as well as several texts. I couldn't imagine why he needed to get a hold of me so desperately, unless it was some sort of emergency. However, this was also Emmett we were talking about who could make anything out into an emergency.

Once, when we were younger, he had me pull out of class where I had incidentally been taking an exam, because he couldn't stop calling me during, and the constant phone vibrating in my pocket was distracting. I thought that maybe something happened to my parents, my sisters, or even him, so as much as I hadn't wanted to answer his call, I ended up doing so and was extremely worried. When I'd finally answered him, it was really nothing. He was just having some freak out over a girl and thought he needed to talk to me right away and it was just something that couldn't wait. For how smart and insightful my brother was, he could be a real asshole sometimes. Naturally, I was pissed. Needless to say, at least my professor was kind enough to let me retake the exam since I claimed a family emergency occurred and that's why I had to leave class and not complete the exam in the first place.

Knowing it was Emmett, I didn't bother reading the missed texts or listened to the voice mails. I'd find out soon enough why he needed to talk to me so urgently. The phone rang again and finally I answered, curious as to what Emmett needed to relay to me.

"Hey, this better be good. You do know it's barely past sunrise here and I'd had a late night," was how I greeted him.

"_Edward, finally! You don't know how many people have been trying to get a hold of you. You need to get your ass back to Portland, and we're talking yesterday here. Mom and Dad are already on the way there. There's been an accident at the job site and needless to say, you left a shitload of other problems in your wake. We only just got wind of all the issues now," _Emmett rambled on, barely taking a breath.

"Wait...wait...what? Slow down. It's early yet and I'm not exactly awake yet," I said in a hushed voice, having not comprehended all he'd said with how quickly he'd said it.

Knowing that the conversation might disrupt Bella's sleep, I moved into the bathroom and shut the door. I held the phone with my shoulder while I proceeded to put on my pants. Something told me that I shouldn't be naked for this phone call with Emmett.

"_I heard a door shut. Ah, your gal's still asleep, huh?"_ He asked.

"Yeah, like I said it's barely sunrise here and we'd had a late night. But, never mind about that, I'm gone into the bathroom so we can talk more freely. What's happened again? There was an accident?"

"_And a shitload of other problems too, little bro. Mom and Dad are not too happy with what's happened at Portland HQ." _

"Start from the beginning," I told him, starting to rid the veil of sleep that was clouding my head.

Emmett explained that an accident happened yesterday morning at the site of the latest bookstore we were building in Portland area. A piece of scaffolding collapsed, causing three men to fall. Fortunately, they weren't that high up and the men are alive but sustained some major injuries. Thank God, there wasn't a death.

The accident, however, was going to cause major delays since as with all construction accidents, an investigation into the safety of our site would be launched and our crew would be limited as to what they could accomplish until we are cleared of any negligence. It was definitely a big setback. Who knew how far the opening of the new bookstore would be pushed back and how much of a strain the delay would put on the budget?

Of course, when the accident happened, people were trying to get a hold of me, but, naturally, I was unavailable. I hadn't kept in contact with the office since I left Portland. Frankly, once I had left, I no longer cared about business. Even if I hadn't met Bella, I still probably wouldn't have bothered at all with the business until I ended up in Chicago. I realized I just wasn't cut out for the job like Emmett was.

When I couldn't be reached, the Chief of Operations, Aro Volturi, whom I left in charge in my absence had no choice but to contact Corporate in Chicago which, naturally meant that my mother and father was now involved.

_Boy, my mom must be thoroughly pissed. She hated any sort of disorder within the company._

That was just the beginning of my problems, though, as Emmett went on to explain that after I left Portland HQ, chaos apparently ensued at the office. There were problems seemingly from every department and as Emmett ticked them off one-by-one, I was getting a massive headache. Apparently, Volturi wasn't at all as capable of running HQ as I had thought.

_Jesus, and I had planned on recommending him to take over my position at Portland HQ once I met up with my parents in Chicago._

Fortunately for me, I hadn't yet notified anyone that Volturi being in charge over at Portland HQ was supposed to become a permanent deal. The most anyone knew at the office was that I had decided to take a short leave of absence since everything seemed in order with the construction projects and everything seemed to be settled as far as getting the West Coast division of the company off the ground. No one suspected that I had planned for this to become more than just another vacation.

Dammit, I thought I'd left with everything in order over at the office. Apparently, I was wrong.

"_So, you need to get your oversexed ass back to Portland and help straighten things out. It's still your responsibility. Mom and Dad are on their way to help do damage control, but you still gotta be there to sort out the problems at HQ. That is your job. And you know Mom's main focus is going to be on those men that were hurt, so the last thing she and dad would want to do is to help clean up the mess you left over at HQ when you took off," _Emmett continued.

"I swear when I left, everything was in order. It's why I thought it fine to go ahead and leave. There shouldn't have been any problems," I asserted. "And why do you say I'm oversexed, huh?"

Emmett chuckled, before responding, _"Edward, you're holed up there in Seattle in a hotel room with some hot chick. You've talked to mom and dad intermittently and I suspect that they don't know half as much about what you're doing like I do. I'm still pretty much in the dark. You have to admit that you've been pretty vague. I'm betting no one else knows of your whereabouts. You've pretty much shunned your responsibilities at work for these past couple of weeks. You're too busy paying attention to your woman. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure things out. If that all doesn't scream enraptured by a woman than I don't know what does."_

"Em, it's not like that," I interjected.

"_I'm not gonna judge. You do what you like, as long as it has no ramifications for me. Although, I think the 'rents know that I know more about what's going on with you than I'd let on. They just haven't called me out on it just yet. Hey, wait a minute. Ed, tell me you didn't go off and get married secretly and now you're on your honeymoon. Y'know, Mom's gonna kill you if she finds out that you eloped."_

"What? No, I didn't elope. Why on earth would you think that?"

"_Well, the shoe kinda fits,"_ he quipped.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," I told him as I rolled my eyes. "I went on a break that I greatly needed and am enjoying time with my girl. Once you meet her, you'd understand where I was coming from. I was lax about work because I thought I had left it in good hands. I'd left the Chief of Operations, Aro Volturi, in charge, which was protocol. He had always done so well being my right hand man. I thought he could handle taking care of HQ. He was supposed to know the ins and outs of running everything at the office."

"_Well, I have no doubt that you thought you left things in good hands. I know you and I know that you wouldn't have just said the hell with work and run off, leaving the biz in chaos. But, you obviously fucked up somewhere. Maybe the problem lies with this Volturi guy and he isn't as good as you thought he'd be. Maybe he just got overwhelmed. Or maybe he's trying to fuck things up on purpose. I'll have Corporate check things out and see if he's on the up and up."_ Emmett was all business now.

"I don't think there's a need for that. Corporate actually sent him to me to help with the launch of the West Coast division. He came with the highest credentials. Like I said, he was great in helping me out, even showing me the ropes sometimes. He had been doing a good job. It's why I felt confident leaving the job to him. I don't know how or why things went so awry"

"_Regardless, you need to get back there and fix things. As much as I hate to break up your little vacation that you've been having with your gal there, I got to. There's some serious shit that needs fixing with the biz and this shit technically went down on your watch. Really, you're the only one who can since you've been at the helm of that operation from the beginning. Technically, you've got no choice but to get back. Mom and Dad told me to tell you that they expect to see you back in Portland soon and ready to get HQ back in order. If you know what's good for you, you're going to go back ASAP. Y'know, they aren't too happy with you right now." _

"Yep, I bet they're pissed. I can only imagine what they must be thinking," I responded, feeling thoroughly chastised.

"_Well, you know that the company's good name means everything to them. They don't like it when things go awry and threaten to tarnish that. Look, just get yourself back to Portland, fix the mess, and then they won't have to feel regret that they gave you the position in the first place."_

"I never wanted the job in the first place," I grumbled. "Certainly, I wanted to work in the family business, and it was nice knowing that when I graduated school that I didn't need to worry about job-hunting because I would already have a place in the family company. But I never asked to be at the helm of the entire West Coast division and oversee everything from Portland. I never asked for what I got. Mom and Dad had no idea what they signed me on for. I had been expecting a lesser position in the company, something that would've eased me into the business."

"_Edward, Mom and Dad gave you the opportunity because they wanted someone they trusted implicitly to oversee the newest phase of the company's development. They also knew that if anyone would know the market out West there, it would be you. They wouldn't have given the job to you if they didn't feel you were ready to handle it. And, as far as I know, you were doing a great job out there until just recently," _ Emmett stated.

"Well, if there's one thing I've learned, it's that I'm not cut out for the job. It's not what I want to do either in the family company or ever. Unlike you, I don't enjoy the authority, the power, and all the politicking involved. I also don't enjoy having all that pressure on my head alone, and I certainly don't want to be stuck in Portland. If they had only chosen a different city to house HQ for the West Coast division, then maybe things would be different, but as it stands I wasn't happy there in Portland. I was going to tell Mom and Dad all this when I got to Chicago."

"_And if these problems didn't pop up, when were you even planning on going to Chicago? Or, at least, when were you thinking to talk to Mom and Dad about all this?"_ Emmett questioned.

"If you must know I was planning to leave Seattle in a couple of days and head straight to Chicago. There's a lot of things I need to discuss with Mom and Dad, amongst other things, the state of the business out in Portland. Fuck, going back to Portland wasn't at all in my plans," I exclaimed in frustration.

"_Hmm...I bet. I get a sense there's more to this and it has something to do with your girl there."_

"How the hell do you always have this uncanny ability to sense shit you shouldn't even know anything about?" Once again floored by Emmett's amazing perceptiveness.

"_What can I say? It's a gift. So, you wanna talk about it?"_

"Well, if I gotta get myself back to Portland ASAP, I don't have a lot of time to waste talking to you about all the details right now. Now that I do have to go back, I also have a lot of things to discuss with my girlfriend, because my needing to be in Portland was definitely not in our immediate plans. Then I got to hit the road. If Mom and Dad are flying now, I could probably make it back to Portland at about the same time they'll land or shortly after at least."

"_You know, little brother, you've got me extremely intrigued. What were these immediate plans of yours that going back to Portland has now screwed up?" _

"Uh...well...," I spluttered, trying to figure out if I should say and what if anything I wanted to tell him.

"_Let me guess. It's complicated, right?"_ Emmett interjected, his tone somewhat austere.

"It is. You'll know soon enough anyways. I just don't have the time at the moment. I'll tell you all the rest of it later. But, Em, don't hold that against me because I am gonna need your help on something. Something important."

Once again, Emmett jumped in, _"And this has to do with the other plans you'd made?" _

"Yeah. I better do this now with you, since I do have you on the line, before I get too distracted with the problems at the Portland office. Portland wasn't in the cards, and it's major fucking side-track, but I do still owe it to Bella to follow through with the rest of the plans."

Emmett interjected once more, _"Wait. Who's Bella?"_

"My girlfriend," I proclaimed proudly.

"_Wow. She must be hot, because her name is pretty sexy. Bella means beautiful in Italian, right? I think I can totally understand why you'd just want to hide away with her. I can only imagine. You must be serious with her, because if I'm not mistaken, this is the first I've heard of her and the most you've ever even elaborated on your personal life."_

"Yes, Bella is gorgeous and wonderful, and she means the world to me. But, Em, focus. I have a big favor to ask of you."

"_And what would that be exactly?" _He asked.

"Okay, I know you're pretty busy yourself, but I also know that you're pretty resourceful, so you're just the man for the job. Write this stuff down. This is super important. I'm going to need you to help Bella and I find places in New York, and I definitely mean two places. You don't need all the hows and whys right now. Just help us secure two apartments and both preferably near the vicinity of Sarah Lawrence College in the city. Well, at least Bella's needs to be. I don't really care much as to where my place is located, although I'd prefer to not be too far from Bella's. We're not going to be too finicky about the places, since neither one of us can personally be there to oversee things. I'm going to leave it up entirely to you. Just as long as its livable, nothing run-down or shady-looking, and the neighborhood pretty decent, it should be fine. I'm sure you know not to get us into any dump. I'm sure you have good enough taste. The places might be temporary anyway. We just need them to get ourselves settled for the first few months and then Bella and I can decide where to go from there. Bella doesn't even need too much square footage and if you can find her a fully furnished place, then that would even better. Or if you can work out something with regards to furnishing her place, that'll work as well. She won't have much with her once she gets to New York and she'll need to settle in pretty quickly. I'd rather she actually has a home to move into instead of just an empty space where she needs to dilly-dally about with having to find furniture to put in the place. She can make her own homey touches later once she's gotten more settled. As for me, I don't care too much either way. You don't even have to worry about mine right away. I really want you to concentrate on finding an apartment for her first. If and when you do end up finding my place, you can move all my stuff from storage to there. Here's the thing, I'm gonna need you to have them ready for move-in within a month or at the latest, six weeks. At least, it's imperative that Bella has a place by that time. I don't want her to have to be staying in some hotel. I know this is short notice, but this just came up. It's a lot to ask of you I know, but I promise I'll make it up to you. I just really need you to do this for us. Right now, you're my only contact over there and as you can already plainly see I won't be able to do the real estate hunting myself, even more so now with troubles at the Portland office. I don't know when I'll be able to get over there to you. That's why I'm giving you the heads up now and leaving you to handle it. You can do some legwork for us and keep in touch via text and email. I hope you got all this down," I had ranted off to Emmett. Oddly enough, he had just stayed silent and listened.

"_Well, shit!" _Were the first words he uttered after I'd finished. _ "What the hell? You and your girl are coming to New York? Well, obviously, or you wouldn't be asking me to do this for you. This is what you want to do. These are the plans you made. Is this why you all of a sudden just blew off Portland and your responsibilities over there at West Coast HQ? It makes perfect sense now. You weren't just planning a break. This wasn't no short leave of absence. You want this to be a permanent thing. You had no intentions of returning to Portland and that's what you were gonna go back to Chicago and talk to them about. Holy!" _ Emmett was rambling, but I just let him drone on. He had rightfully figured things out. _"No shit, you've got a lot to discuss with Mom and Dad. Frankly, I don't know how they're gonna take this bit of news. Edward, you know I don't ever judge you. Your choices are your choices, but I gotta ask what's going on with you? This is a serious deal here, bro."_

"Let's get one thing straight first and foremost. Bella had nothing to do with my decision to give up my position at HQ and leave Portland. I'd been unhappy there for a long time, even before I'd met Bella. I woke up day after day just muddling through, trying to get by. I decided I didn't want that for myself anymore and when I finally felt everything was in order at the office, then that's when I'd left. There's more to it, but that's the gist of it. Actually, I hadn't known what I was going to do beyond going to Chicago and having a serious discussion with Mom and Dad. That was until Bella. Bella does have everything to do with my wanting to go to New York. She's going to attend school there and I want to be with her. I can't imagine being separated from her and have her all the way across the country from me, and I don't want to," I explained.

"_Man, you are serious about this girl if you're just going to uproot your life for her. I don't know what Mom and Dad will say about all this exactly, but, hey, I'm happy for you that you found someone that makes you happy. I can't wait to meet her."_

"She's turned my life around, Em. And you will meet her, once we arrive in New York," I responded.

"_She sounds kind of young, though," _Emmett commented. _ "I mean, I'm guessing, since you want some real estate close to that college, that she's going to be a student there for the upcoming semester."_

"She's legal and by legal I mean twenty-one. There isn't any cradle-robbing going on here. There were some things that happened that prevented her from attending this college, Sarah Lawrence, until now. But, going to that school in New York has always been her dream and now, it's finally gonna happen for her and I'm gonna be there to help her realize her dream. So, are you going to help us find apartments or what?"

"_Yeah, yeah...of course. I've never let you down before,"_ he boasted. _"It's a tall order, but I think I can manage it. I actually know someone who could help."_

"Oh, thank you," I said, grateful. "I owe you big time. You can collect once I get over there."

"_I will hold you to it. Don't think I won't. I must say, I think it'll be kind of nice to have you around. It'll be like old times. It'll be nice to just have family near. Tanya isn't in town nearly enough, but when she is, it's cool. Y'know what I mean?"_

"I get you. There's nothing like having family near or at least people that y'know will do you a solid. That was part of what sucked out in Portland for me. I mean, I had friends, but it just wasn't the same. Really, I felt so alone over there. I think I was happiest when I was back in Chicago or out visiting you, Irina in San Francisco, Tanya in Europe, then coming back to Portland was always a let down."

"_Man, we should've seen how unhappy you were out there,"_ Emmett replied.

"I hid it well enough," I admitted.

"_But you still are going to have to fix the mess at Portland HQ before you even think about moving out this way."_

"Yeah, I know. I never thought otherwise. Hey, if I'm gonna hit the road and meet up with the 'rents, I'm gonna have to let you go. I still have a lot of explaining to do to Bella."

"_Okay, but can I just ask one thing, though? Then I'll let you get going."_

"Sure," I acknowledged.

"_I know you're going to be tied up at Portland HQ, but can't Bella come here herself and oversee the plans for your moves? I would think she'd prefer to do her own apartment hunting and get the lay of the city. If she came first, I would be happy to take care of her and show her around. The two of us could find your apartments together, instead of just leaving it all up to me."_

"As much as we both wish either one of us could be there personally to handle our relocations, neither one of us can. I keep telling you that things are complicated, but they are. Now's not the time to get into it. Bella's got her own loose ends to tie back at home and she's got packing to do. She's trusting me to take care of all this for us. She'll be waiting on me until the time comes for us to meet up in New York. Of course, my having to go back to Portland for who knows how long throws a bit of a wrench in our plans. I'm going to have to take care of things there quickly. However, with Mom and Dad coming to Portland, I can just bypass the Chicago trip. That'll save some time. I still plan for the both Bella and I to make it to New York in plenty of time before her classes begin. We'll work it out. You just do your part."

"_Yeah, got it. You take care and be safe out there on the road. I'll text you all of Mom and Dad's pertinent info. For gods sakes, give them a heads up while you're on your way there, m'kay. Mom's got enough to worry about. You may want to give HQ a call too."_

"Will do. I'll talk to you later, bro."

"_Oh, tell that girl of yours that I'll take care of everything here on my end and I can't wait to welcome the two of you to my city."_

"Okay, I will. I can't wait for you to meet Bella either. You'll see how special she is," I replied.

"_Alright, good luck over at HQ and with Mom and Dad."_

"Thanks. I think I'm gonna need it," and with that we hung up.

I also needed luck in breaking the news to Bella. I stayed put on the toilet where I had gone to sit during my conversation with Emmett and rubbed my face with my hands, trying to think of how I would tell Bella. I hoped that she wouldn't become too upset with these new developments. I didn't know how Bella would feel about this change in plans. Certainly, my having to go back to Portland threw a big wrench in the plans we made; however, it didn't have to alter our plans all that much. I would have to do my best to resolve all the issues within a reasonable amount of time, so that I'd still be able to go to New York ahead of Bella. The important thing was that I'd already gotten Emmett on the job of apartment hunting for us. I'm sure, soon enough, he'll be sending me prospects and in turn, I would be relaying them to Bella.

Of course, besides the issues over at the office, there was still my mother and father to contend with. They weren't going to be happy with my wanting to give up my position over at Portland HQ and my plans to move to New York. I can only hope that they'd be as supportive as Emmett was when he found out. Although, I felt that once they found out how unhappy I had been, they'd understand. My mother and father were nothing if not compassionate people. Just the fact alone that they were willing to fly all the way from Chicago to Portland because of their concern for the construction workers that were hurt in the accident, proved their compassion.

I couldn't worry about talking to them at the moment, though. I needed to talk to Bella first and then start packing and get on the road back to Portland. I was leaving a couple of days earlier than had been expected, so I wasn't going to have time to make all the arrangements that was needed for Bella and I to move out of the hotel room.

Bella and I had accumulated quite a few things during our stay here at the hotel, especially after a couple of shopping trips. This was all stuff I couldn't possibly carry with me on a road trip with my motorcycle. If I hadn't needed to return to Portland, I was going to use the next two days to send all of the rest of my stuff to Emmett again, since that was where I planned to end up with or without my parents approval. Bella would need to take care of things for me now. Of course, before I left I would need to take care of the hotel bill up until Bella decides to check out, so she wouldn't need to worry about that.

I walked out of the bathroom and checked to see if Bella was awake yet. As I had suspected, she was still fast asleep. I would let her sleep a little bit longer before I woke her to let her know that I had to leave. There was no way I'd just up and leave without letting her know first.

Bella had told me that due to the turmoil that was in her life before she'd met me, she never had gotten much sleep, nor was her sleep restful when she had slept. All the stress in her life had been giving her sleep problems. I was glad that as soon as she'd met up with me, all the stress of her past seemed to have melted away and she'd been sleeping soundly ever since. Certainly, ever since we'd gotten together, I had contributed to Bella sleeping very late most nights, and admittedly, I've been known to wake her in the middle of her slumber because of my need for her, incidentally she'd done the same to me a couple of times as well; therefore, I never faulted her for being a late riser. I always thought to let her sleep in as much as she could. She needed to make up for all the sleep debt she'd incurred before.

While Bella was still asleep, I decided to busy myself with packing. I called down to the front desk for some empty packing boxes and they had impressively delivered them within just a couple of minutes.

I got properly dressed, slipping out of my jeans and putting some underwear on, because there was no way I was riding the motorcycle going commando especially with as long a ride that I would have heading back to Portland. I didn't need any chafing going on down there. I also donned a new shirt, foregoing the one from the club that smelled of smoke and sweat.

I then began packing all the clothes that needed laundering first into one of the boxes, making sure to mark it clearly that those were clothes that would need a wash once I opened up the box again. I then started to stuff a few days worth of clothing into my motorcycle's saddle bags, as well as my backpack, and some supplies I would need for the trip. I would have to stop at the nearest gas station, fill up, and pick up whatever else I'd need for the road trip and that would fit with the little room I'd have left.

Unbeknownst to Bella, I stole one of her shirts and a pair of her panties and stuffed them into my backpack right along with my other personal things. Admittedly, it was a creepy thing to do, but I just wanted to have pieces of her with me while we were going to be separated.

_I hoped the scent of her that was still on her panties that I pilfered would last awhile._

I knew that after I left this morning, I probably wouldn't be able to see Bella in person again until we were reunited in New York. Those few weeks may end up passing quickly, but it still was going to be difficult on me. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to touch her, fall asleep beside her, or even wake up to her beautiful face each morning for that time pained me. Certainly, there were going to be phone calls, texts, emails, even Skype sessions, but it wasn't going to be the same as having her physically with me.

I'm sure my cock was going to be up in arms in protest now that it wouldn't be able to sink itself into Bella's delicious heat on a regular basis. I'm going to have to get used to jerking myself off again to get by until I had Bella in my arms again. It wasn't something I was looking forward to at all.

What I did have to look forward to was that work was probably going to distract me enough to make me not miss Bella so much, which was going to be welcomed. Then I could go home each night and at least hear the sound of her voice and my missing her would be eased somewhat. With the articles of her clothing I had with me, it would be like she was right beside me when I went to bed each night.

Thinking about our impending separation and the hasty goodbye we were now going to have made my heart ache, so I decided to busy myself some more with the packing of the boxes. I stood by the dresser and started emptying the drawers out.

I was so engrossed with what I was doing that I hadn't even realized that Bella was awake until I felt her small arms wrap around my waist and a soft kiss planted on my back. I looked up and locked eyes with her through the dresser mirror. Her eyes were wide and her facial expression told me that she was silently demanding an explanation.

* * *

**END A/N: **Gotta give a grateful and appreciative shout-out to my latest batch of regular reviewers, _gmb7064 and Mylisssa. _Thanks so much for all the lovely thoughts in the reviews. Look forward to reading more from you both.

-Teaser:

_B-Thought I'd text you instead bc I'm prob the last voice you'd want to hear. & out of respect I never would even contact u now if it weren't important. FYI, your dad experienced a mild heart attack at the station this AM. He's fine, but still in the hospital. Docs want him to rest. He'd been overdoing it for some time now. He didn't want to contact u since u were still away "finding yourself" and thought it would just be an inconvenience for u to return, espec since u aren't ready to yet, when he was just a bit ill & laid up-his wrds, not mine. JTYSK. -J_

-Lastly, for those possibly reading any of my other two WIP's, Alice's Playboy Brothers and How Did I Fall In Love With You. I'm still working on the stories simultaneously. I should have updates for those soon. It's just that the writing muse is currently stronger with this story than those others and I just got to follow where the writing muse leads me.

Incidentally, I'm seriously considering putting the other two stories on a temp hiatus and just finish this one off and then start working on each story one-by-one till they both each completed. I've started seeing other authors do that and that's where I'd gotten the idea. I think it might be better for me and easier on my time, which admittedly I don't have a lot of time for writing considering my RL, if I stay focus on finishing one story at a time. I think I can manage more regular updates that way. Then the sooner I finish these, my other backlog of stories can start getting posted, as well as I can get started on the tons of other plot bunnies swimming around in my head.

Honestly, I think I may have taken too much on by trying to accomplish writing all three stories at the same time. Sometimes, the writing muse only allows for one story to speak to me more than the rest. I never find myself to be getting ahead of one single story hence it hinders my ability to update regularly like I wish. I think if I focus on one at a time, I can actually get ahead of the chapters since I'd only be concentrating on one versus trying to jump from one to the other WIP.

If you readers have any advice/thoughts for me on this, feel free to write it in a review or PM me. I really could use some insight, especially from a readers POV.

-I know I've once again talked too much. But, one last thing...in honor of upcoming Valentine's Day, leaving you all with this:

"One word frees us from all the weight and pain of life, that word is LOVE."-Sophocles

Wishing you all lots of love and light! And remember, Love, doesn't necessarily have to mean that from a significant other. The love of a pet, love of a friend, love from the family is just as important and significant on Valentine's Day, the day of love. Be thankful for any kind of love you receive on V-day.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to the Twilight saga is the property of Stephanie Meyer. Summit Entertainment owns all the rights to the Twi saga films. I only own writing this story, plot lines and all. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: **Looky here, I actually managed to finish these next two chapters. I was beginning to wonder myself. But, yay me, two chapters for you loyal readers.

Just to let you all know, it's tough to write when you've got 3 sick children at home, all of whom caught it from their sister who was sick before them. Only my oldest has had a fortified immune system and has escaped coming down with illness. Actually, it's been just a never-ending round of sick of late, since Xmas break (believe it). My kids just keep getting sick over & over again. They've practically caught everything out there this winter. except for the flu for which they got flu shots to prevent them from getting the flu. Needless to say, the flu shots worked-LOL. Believe me, I've tried to combat the sickies, but I've been losing the war against the germies. At this point, I will probably just need to douse my entire house in bleach-LOL.

Okay, enough complaining/ranting. I'll just let you guys get to reading. Enjoy!

**THE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS HAS PLAIN BEEN OVERWHELMING**

**AS A WRITER WHO THOUGHT I'D NEVER EVEN GET ONE**

**TO HAVE THIS MANY, IT'S JUST... *SOB***

**MAKES MY HEART SO FULL**

**THANKS SO MUCH!**

** *heart*  
**

**ALL THOSE OF YOU WHO REVIEW**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

~Bella~

It was such a relief to know that Edward didn't see me as a cheating harlot, especially after learning what he'd gone through with his own philandering ex-girlfriend. It was even more of a relief to find that I hadn't ended up destroying all that Edward and I had built together thus far, which had been my biggest fear. Amazingly enough, he still wanted to be with me and hadn't faulted me for not having told him about Jacob sooner.

_Edward was a Godsend and I counted myself as one of the luckiest women in the world._

In Edward's mind, my relationship with Jacob had ended the night I walked out on that failed dinner and ran off here to Seattle. Honestly, I'd never thought as such until Edward pointed out certain things to me, like the fact that whether I had met him or not, I was completely done with the relationship. That was the truth. At first, I thought that when I left, I needed time to figure out what was going to happen between Jacob and I; however, if I were to be completely honest with myself, I knew from the moment I walked away from our last ugly fight that I was done and wanted nothing to do with that kind of life anymore. It's why I fled after all; otherwise, I would've just stayed in town and continued to try and iron things out with Jacob. I know in my heart that even if Edward were out of the picture, I would've come to the same conclusion and ended things definitively with Jacob anyway. Edward had been right in his assessment. The relationship did end once I'd left.

I had been miserable for so long. I also had been so passive in my misery, and for what, some misguided attempt to make everyone else happy. I had thought that if everyone was happy, then I would be happy as well. I had been very wrong!

I had also thought that since Jacob had been one of my very best friends that we could work as being more than friends, as lovers, as partners through life. After all, hasn't it been said that the deepest loves are borne out of the best friendships? Not to mention that I've heard all the time that married couples are each other's best friends. I guess, Jacob and I was an exception to those rules.

At least, I knew that I had the best intentions when I went into the relationship. Edward made me see that Jacob, probably not so much. As I continued to discuss Jacob with Edward and really look back on our relationship, I began to see all the warning signs. Never had I felt more stupid. It kills me that I hadn't been able to discern all this sooner and that I wasted so much time. My life could have been completely different these past couple of years. I could've been in New York right now, on my way to being a true writer.

However, I guess there was a purpose to all of it. I probably would've never met Edward the way that I did. I know now that Edward was my destiny.

Imagine my surprise when I once again awoke to my destiny not beside me in bed. That was starting to get annoying, especially since our days together before we'd have to separate were numbered. I would really have liked to awaken to him beside me and have that feeling and memory be able to last me until we were reunited again. IT was also interesting that it wasn't all that long ago that he was complaining about not being able to wake up beside me.

Not only that, he looked like he was packing and that set off all sorts of alarm signals inside of me. However, I didn't want to jump to any conclusions. After all, he could've just been starting in on the packing that we surely had to do before we checked out of our room in a couple of days.

At least, I'd hoped that was the case. We had accumulated quite a few things since we began our stay at the hotel.

I could see that he was quite preoccupied with the packing that he didn't notice that I was awake. I went to him and wrapped my arms around him, needing to touch him and feel that affection in order to quiet the little part of me that was panicking inside. We locked eyes through the dresser mirror and I silently demanded an explanation, because I couldn't yet find my voice.

Edward turned in my arms, so that he was now facing me and wrapped his own arms around me. "Baby, I didn't hear you get up," he said softly, before planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Well, you were busy," I responded.

"Yeah, I, uh, started packing," he stammered.

"I can see that. Any particular reason? We still have a couple of days. But, if you're eager to get started, you could've woken me and I could've helped."

"Uh, that's the thing, baby. We don't exactly have a couple of days anymore. It's more like a couple of hours, if even that."

"Hours? You're leaving?" I'm sure my voice had risen a few octaves. "Wait. Were you planning to make a quick getaway? Leave while I was still asleep? Did I foil your plan? What the hell is going on here, Edward?" I knew I was being somewhat irrational jumping to that conclusion, but I was in full on panic mode and couldn't think rationally at that moment.

Edward held onto me tighter. He exclaimed, "What? Nooo...of course, I wasn't just gonna up and leave. Wherever did you get that idea?" In a softer tone, he stated, "I'm still here, aren't I?"

"You are," I expressed just as softly, now feeling guilty of my irrational reaction. Of course, Edward wouldn't be shady or have any ulterior motives. He was nothing like Jacob whatsoever.

"I was only trying to keep myself busy while you were still asleep, so I didn't have to think about our impending separation," Edward explained.

"You have to leave? Today? Now?"

He muttered, glumly, "I do. I don't really want to, but I have to."

"What's happened? And where are you going?" I questioned, becoming equally as sad.

"I got to head back to Portland."

"Oh?"

"It's work. There was an accident at a job site and apparently, there are other crisis at the office I need to tend to immediately."

"But I thought you said that your work obligations were done."

"I thought they were as well. I guess I was wrong. I wouldn't have left in the first place if I didn't think everything was in order and the man that was to take over the job couldn't handle the work and responsibilities. I just got a frantic call from my brother earlier this morning telling me about the construction accident and the chaos at the office which I'd left. Truthfully, I have no idea what's going on, but I need to go back and find out. Technically, I'm still obligated to sort all the mess out at the office. If anything, I owe it to those workmen that were hurt in the accident to be there for them during this time, as well as the crew that's probably a little lost right now considering what just happened. They're a pretty tight-knit group. Even if I didn't feel the need to return to Portland, I have no choice but to go since my parents are on their way there to see what's happening at that office, as well as to check on those workmen who were injured. They want me there. More importantly, they need me there since I'm the one that's most familiar with the project and the inner-workings of that office division."

"So, you need to go," I said, resigned.

"Yeah," he said, sullen. "As much as I hate to go, I got to hit the road."

"I understand."

"I hate to be leaving so abruptly. I wanted us to enjoy these last couple of days together before we parted."

"It isn't like you could help things," I sighed.

"The good thing is that with my meeting my parents in Portland, I can bypass a Chicago trip and probably be in New York ahead of schedule. I've already got my brother working on finding us apartments. With his help, we should have a smooth transition to moving over there. Everything would be ready for when you've settled things back in Forks and are ready to come meet me."

"That's great. Really great," I tried to say enthusiastically, but probably failed.

Although that news was good, my mind only focused on the fact that soon enough I'd have to be saying goodbye to Edward and that we'd be apart for weeks. After being together pretty much every second of every day since we had met, I didn't know what life was going to be like now that we'd be separated.

I thought that I'd have at least two days more to get used to the idea of not seeing his beautiful face, but now our time was being cut short. It was all that I could think about. He hadn't even left yet, but I already missed him so much.

He must've instantly sensed my melancholy because he murmured, "It wasn't like we didn't know this was going to happen. So, I'm leaving sooner than expected. It doesn't change anything. Soon enough, we'll be together in New York, starting off new lives. That's something to look forward to. The anticipation of our reunion is what will get me through the weeks we have to be apart. How about we focus on that and not our impending separation?" He finished, raised my chin with his fingers and planted another kiss on my forehead, plus one on my nose.

"Okay. So, what do you propose to do about all your stuff?"

"That's why I was packing up. I need to take care of all this stuff I accumulated before I leave, since I obviously can't take all this with me. I already packed what I needed and what little else I could for the road. I was thinking to just send it all directly to my brother, Emmett in New York. After all, he's already got the rest of my stuff that I had put in storage before I left Portland."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay with what you have?" I inquired. "I mean, who knows how long you'd be detained in Portland."

"I should be fine. If I need anything else, I'll take care of it. I don't need you to worry about me in that sense. Now, speaking of all the rest of this stuff, I know it might be a lot to ask, but I was hoping that you could possibly send them off for me at some point."

"Of course. It's not a lot to ask at all. It's the least I could do after all you and your brother are doing to help with my move to New York."

"Okay, I'll get the boxes all ready and I'll leave you some cash to send these to him."

"You don't have to do that," I interjected.

"I'm going to leave you some cash, so you can send the boxes. Also, whatever is left, you use it to help you get yourself the hell out of Forks and into my waiting arms in New York," Edward insisted.

His tone told me that he was quite adamant. I just let it lie. The last thing we needed was to argue over that when we only had mere hours left together.

"Well, in that case, I better go get dressed then. There's a lot of work the both of us have to do before you got to take off. When exactly do you have to leave?"

Instead of answering, he began to place kisses all over my neck, paying attention to the sweet spot he'd discovered at the hollow of my throat. Instantly, I knew what was on his mind.

"I don't really have a lot of time left, but I'm going to make time for this," he murmured softly.

He then picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. Then our mouths melded. Our kiss was desperate and needy. He walked us over to the bed, our mouths still connected. As he laid me down on the bed, a soft growl escaped from deep within his chest. He paused, as if asking permission. He should've known by now that I'd never deny him. I wanted just as much to connect with him in this way before we were to do without until we were reunited in New York. Together, we peeled his clothes off and before long we were making sweet love.

Although we knew that we didn't have much time, we didn't rush. We languidly made love, savoring each single moment, not caring to be hurried. We were committing this and our time together to memory. After all, it would be all we'd have until we were together in New York.

I reached a couple of climaxes, before Edward finally gave in to his own orgasm. I knew that he had been trying to postpone it for as long as he could, wanting to extend our final bout of making love for as much as he could.

We took one final shower together, then we both got dressed and began working on the tasks of packing. We packed in relative silence, our focus on finishing up the task at hand as quickly as possible. We stole a few glances at one another as we worked and shared adoring smiles, but it was clear that we were both saddened about his impending departure, although I knew we both did our best not to dwell on it and show our increasing sadness.

We took a couple of trips down to my car to load his boxes, just so he can make sure I didn't carry any more to my car than I had to when it was time for me to leave, and on the last trip, we knew that time was up. Edward really needed to get out on the road. He'd already postponed leaving for as long as he could.

He spent some time at the front desk, no doubt taking care of our hotel bill, as well as thanking Ms. Gail for all of her hospitality. It was fortunate that we were able to find her on-shift before he bid adieu. Edward also said his farewells to the staff at the diner, for which we had become regulars. We then made the final trip down to his bike with his things that he was going to be taking on his road trip back to Portland, hand-in-hand. Ever since we had finished all the packing, we hadn't relinquished one another's touch, wanting and savoring as much contact as we could since we both knew that we'd both be starving for it while we were apart.

We lingered by his bike, saying our goodbyes, which mostly consisted of whispered words of love and affection and lots of frantic kisses. I held onto him tightly, not wanting to let go, but knowing that I'd had to eventually. He clung to me just as tight.

"So, you're going to be okay here by yourself?" He asked me for the thousandth time and for which I nodded.

"I'll be fine. I think now that since you're leaving, there's no reason for me to stay any longer. I'd probably just go back up, pack myself, and just head on back to Forks earlier than planned."

"Well, you're paid up for the next couple of days if you so decide to stay," Edward reiterated.

"It won't be the same without you," I muttered back. "It's probably better that I go, too."

"I must say that I kind of like that idea. It would mean that the sooner you get back to your hometown, then the sooner you can start your move."

"That's a good point," I acknowledged.

"If you're gonna leave, I don't want you to leave too late, m'kay. I don't want you to be driving by yourself late at night."

"Funny. That's exactly how I met you," I jested.

"Exactly. No more picking up strange men hitchhiking," he ordered. "It's not good for you to be driving too late at night by yourself. Please don't make me worry anymore than I have to."

"Alright, I get it. I won't leave late and I definitely won't be picking up anymore hitchhikers that I could potentially fall in love with."

"That's right. You better not be falling for any other man. From now on, I'm the only guy for you," Edward said matter-of-factly.

"Definitely," I affirmed. We then lost ourselves in another searing kiss.

When Edward pulled away, I felt the lost immediately. He groaned out, "I better get going before I get delayed anymore or decide not to leave at all."

"No, we can't have that. I'm sure your parents are expecting you."

"Yeah, I don't exactly want to be in the doghouse with them, not with our impending move."

"You don't think it'll be a problem for them? Considering your work obligations."

"I think it'll be fine. And hey, if I become the hero and fix all the messes at the Portland office, they're bound to support any decision I make."

"Okay, I'll take your word on that. So, you're gonna call me or text me from the road, just to let me know you're fine, right?"

"Of course," Edward affirmed. "It'll be my way of checking in on you as well," he said with that patented smirk of his.

We fiercely embraced and I held onto him as tightly as I could. I could feel him squeeze me as well. I could no longer hold back my tears and they started to fall.

"I miss you already," I sobbed.

"Me too," he confirmed. "But hey, baby, it's only for a short while, right? We'll be back together before we know it." He then wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"You promise to keep in touch," I reminded him, reining my tears in.

"For certain. We'll call, text, email every day and there's also Skype. You won't even know that I'm gone."

"I'm gonna hold you to that," I replied.

"I'm counting on it," he retorted back.

"I meant what I said earlier," I started to murmur. "You're the only hitchhiker I'll ever fall in love with. I love you. Do you know that?" I finally professed to Edward. I thought the smile that Edward returned was as bright as the sun.

"Well, I had a sneaking suspicion..." he began.

"I love you," I inserted, wanting to tell him over and over again.

"And I'm thoroughly and hopelessly in love with you too, Miss Swan," Edward confessed, his face serious now. "I think I knew I loved you before I even met you."

"Was that a line?"

"No. It's cheesy, but it's the truth. I know in my heart now that we belong together."

"I know that too," I acknowledged. "Y'know, I had been wondering why I'd put up with my miserable relationship with Jacob for so long, but I think it's because fate was leading me to the right time and place to meet you."

"It was fate, baby," Edward said strongly. Again, we kissed.

I pulled away, breathless. "Okay, you better get going, because if you keep kissing me like that, then I'll be prone to just keep you here with me."

"I might not be opposed to you kidnapping me," Edward joked. "Yeah, I better go," he then said resigned. Then he hopped onto his bike and started it up.

It wasn't like we could've kept saying goodbye and postpone his leaving. He needed to get going. Time was wasting.

"You drive safe," I whispered, as I continued to cling onto his arm.

"I will. And you take care. Call me if there's any problems when you go back home. I'll be on the next flight out and collect you."

"I assure you that there will be no need for that. Just like you don't want me to worry about you too much, don't you worry about me. You concentrate on your work obligations and get it all taken care of so that we can be together again as soon as possible. Things will be fine on my end. I'll eagerly be anticipating the day I'll be flying to meet you in New York."

He nodded. "I'll call you soon," he promised.

"I love you," I professed again, then finally let go of his arm, ready to send him off.

"I love you, too," he responded, and then with one final quick peck, he began to back out.

With a final wave and a final "I love you", Edward was off. That was when the aching in my heart started. The tears that had just subsided began to fall again as I watched him disappear down the road.

It felt like my whole world just ended. However, it wasn't the end. I had the constant communication and then the eventual meet up in New York to look forward to. I was going to grasp onto that.

_But still my heart ached, and I had a feeling it wouldn't ease until I was back in Edward's arms once more._

When I returned to the room, it felt empty. All traces that Edward had been there were all gone.

I started to think about all the memories we had made together while we stayed together in the room, as well as how far our relationship had come in just a matter of weeks. Inside, I was screaming like a schoolgirl with the knowledge that we'd made our professions of love to one another. It was the perfect way to have parted. We both knew where we definitely stood with one another.

I was brought out of my ruminations, however, when I heard my phone buzz with an incoming text. I was excited because I thought it was probably Edward already texting me from the road already. He had only been gone all of five minutes; however, it would be completely like him to not be able to wait to send a message.

Sure enough, it was him. Damn, he was adorable, lovable, perfect, and mine.

**Baby, I am missing u so much already. Aching doesn't even begin to cover it & I've only been gone all of five minutes. IDEK, how I'm going to get ****through**** the next hours, days, even weeks w/o you. Everything in me is telling me to turn around, not leave your side, but I know I must forge on. I'll be thinking of you always. Counting down the days till we're together again. I love you. I love saying that ****BTW.****-Luv Edward 3 xoxo**

I quickly texted him back a reply. It was amazing how the mere thought of him made me smile.

**Oh, I miss you just as much 2. Rm feels empty w/o u. Just not the same. My stomach is in knots, & I think it will be until we're 2gether 'gain. Or it cld b b/c we missed brkfast. I hope u stop ****someplace**** & eat. I sure hope ur not txting & driving that bike of yours. How cld u even do that? Drive safe. Stay safe. It won't be long till we're reunited. That's what I keep tellin myself. Counting down days, 2. I luv you & I luv saying that also-3 Your dearest & loving Bella xoxo P.S. wish that was real kisses. Gonna really miss those while we're apart. xoxo**

It took a long while to receive a reply, not that I was really waiting for one, knowing that he was out on the road. I'd rather him concentrating on the road ahead instead of trying to communicate with me. That would've been dangerous, and I still didn't quite understand how one could possibly be texting while driving a motorcycle. Edward also didn't need to keep stopping every few minutes either just to respond to me. He was already behind schedule as it was and just as he hadn't wanted me to be driving at night, I certainly didn't want him to be getting into Portland late at night either. There were a lot of dangers for him to be riding his motorcycle at night.

I had kept myself occupied by taking to my journal and writing. It passed the time and distracted me from missing him. I still hadn't decided whether I was going to go ahead and return to Forks. The hotel was paid up for the next two days and I hated to waste Edward's money by checking out early. However, on the other hand, I didn't feel right to stay without Edward. I figured I might be able to decide while I wrote.

When I got the next text from him, he had heeded my advice and stopped off at a gas station that had a McDonald's attached and grabbed some brunch. I ended up calling room service, since I didn't have the heart to go eat at the diner alone. We'd always eaten there together.

Edward and I texted back and forth for a few minutes before we wanted to hear one another's voices again and so he called and we began chatting that way. Before we knew it, time had gotten away from us, and Edward was even more behind on schedule, so I'd resigned myself to not hearing from him until he arrived in Portland.

Still undecided as to whether I was going to return to Forks a couple of days ahead of schedule, which I wasn't necessarily looking forward to since it meant I had to be ready to face my father and Jacob, but wasn't, and twiddling my thumbs trying to figure out what to do with myself, I decided to read back over Edward's first text message again, because being that it was the first text message I'd ever received from Edward, it was quite special. I vowed to have it kept on my phone forever, as well as all of his other texts to me. Just to make sure that I didn't inadvertently lose it, I copied them all over to email & saved it that way.

_Yes, I became such a sappy girl being head over heels in love and I realized that I was never that way when I was in the relationship with Jacob._

My phone buzzed with another incoming text while I had continued to gush over Edward's first text messages. I thought it might've been Edward again, him having had no willpower to go through with the communication silence until he got to Portland. I figured it was going to be difficult on the both of us and one of us was bound to cave. I was going to tease Edward about him caving first upon my reply except this new text hadn't come from Edward. It was a text from Jacob, surprisingly enough.

**B-Thought I'd text you instead bc I'm prob the last voice you'd want to hear. & out of respect I never would even contact u now if it weren't important. FYI, your dad experienced a mild heart attack at the station this AM. He's fine, but still in the hospital. Docs want him to rest. He'd been overdoing it for some time now. He didn't want to contact u since u were still away "finding yourself" and thought it would just be an inconvenience for u to return, espec since u aren't ready to yet, when he was just a bit ill & laid up-his wrds, not mine. JTYSK. -J**

Well, if I was undecided about returning to Forks earlier, my mind was certainly made up now. I had to go back and check on my father. For goodness sakes, his life had been in danger. I was lucky that it was only a minor heart attack and wasn't one that had killed him, unlike one of his long-time friends, Harry Clearwater. At least, that was a comfort.

I couldn't believe that I wasn't contacted sooner by either the hospital or anyone else at the station. Furthermore, that my father felt that it wasn't even important enough to tell me. I found that highly incredulous. I planned to give him a good talking to just as soon as I saw him. I also needed to thank Jacob for taking it upon himself to inform me.

There were a few empty boxes left and I began packing, haphazardly throwing my things into them until they were filled. There was no order whatsoever, but that didn't matter. I just needed to leave as quickly as I could. I made one last check of the room, making sure that neither I nor Edward had left anything, before I called the front desk asking for a bellboy to come help me move my things to my car. Within just a span of minutes, the bellboy came, collected my things, and had loaded them in my car. I tipped him generously, not bothering to care that I probably tipped him more than necessary. After all, I had the generous wad of cash that Edward had given me.

I went back inside and to the front desk to check out for good, grateful that the hotel was willing to refund the cost of the next two days that wasn't going to be used. I realized that I hadn't left a tip for the cleaning ladies that had been and would be tidying up the room after Edward and I and therefore, left a generous sum to them also. Feeling that all the hotel business was taken care of, I was able to say my farewells to Ms. Gail, as well as the diner staff. I really hoped that Edward and I would be able to cross paths with all these people at the hotel again and even stay again another time.

_Maybe when we first return to Washington after being in New York for a while._

Ms. Gail was particularly saddened to see me go as well; however, she had told me that she had a feeling I'd be leaving also after Edward had left. I was grateful that Ms. Gail hadn't thought to pry as far as Edward and I leaving separately. I didn't really have the inclination to explain even if she had asked. I gave her a big, bear hug as my appreciation for all of her generous hospitality with Edward and I during our stay and because Ms. Gail was who she is, she insisted that I take a packed lunch box with me for my trip home. It occurred to me that I loved the woman as I loved my grandmother-she reminded me a lot of my late Grannie Swan.

I really hoped that when Edward and I returned to this hotel that she would still be around working, although who knew if that was to be by the time Edward and I did return. I felt stupid that I hadn't thought to ask for any other contact info from her when I went on my way.

_Well, maybe Edward and I could still keep in touch with her through the hotel._

I took off from the hotel like a bat of hell, wanting to get back to Forks as quickly as possible. I fired off a quick text to Edward letting him know that I was going back home after all, but I didn't care to explain the full reason. I was certain we would be talking later and I would tell him then.

As much as I hated to think about it, I had a feeling that my father's recovery from his heart attack would have an impact on my move to New York. I knew I couldn't very well leave him when he was still ailing. That just wasn't going to be right. I needed to take care of him, despite any protests on his part. Charlie Swan was never a man that liked being fussed about. However, that was just what I needed to do. I'm sure that is what Edward would expect and want me to do once he knows.

How much of an impact on mine and Edward's plans this new development would have, I had no idea. My future was uncertain once more.

* * *

**END A/N:** I won't talk too much, so that you can get to reading the next chapter. Let me just apologize in advance for possible angst, heart fail, and gasps that the next chapter may cause.

Teaser-Would it be giving away too much if I give you guys this:

_I murmured one final "I love you" back. Then that was the last I'd heard from Bella. If I had only known, I would've disregarded everything and moved oceans just to have been in Forks with her._


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to the Twilight saga is the property of Stephanie Meyer. Summit Entertainment owns all the rights to the Twi saga films. I only own writing this story, plot lines and all. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: **Here's Chapter 28. Enjoy! Oh, and don't jump on me (too much) for the cliffie at the end.

**THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**MY LOYAL READERS ARE THE BEST**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

~Edward~

Saying goodbye was tough. There was nothing more in the world that I had wanted than to have been able to stay with Bella, if even only for the next couple of days.

Actually, I think if we had been able to stay together, I might've been able to have worn her down and she'd allowed me to go back to her hometown with her. I wouldn't have even cared how she wanted to handle my presence, or not, and that I would've had to stay somewhat hidden, just as long as I knew we were physically at the same place together.

If that was the case, I probably would have blown off ever going to Chicago as well and just waited in Forks until Bella was ready to head to New York. Heck, we could've always stopped in Chicago before going to New York.

I'm sure I could've coordinated with Emmett from anywhere, including Forks. As it was now, he was doing all the work currently for mine and Bella's move and I was still thousands of miles away. It never would have mattered where I was, as long as we kept up the constant stream of communication.

All the business I needed to take care of my parents, I suppose, could've been done over the phone or even via conference call. A bit rude, certainly, but doable. I realized that I didn't give two fucks as to whether they would be okay with my moving to New York, or whether I had a place in the family business out there. I was going to move to New York to be with Bella, period. End of story.

And if not New York, anywhere else in the world. I would literally follow Bella anywhere, including to the ends of the Earth, just so I could be with her. I would give up everything just so we could be together. If she had decided that she wanted to stay in that small town of hers, instead of follow her dream and go to New York, I would make a life with her in Forks.

Having to return to Portland and take care of problems that's arisen in the West Coast division was a big, fucking thorn in my side. It really pissed me off that fate saw to it to throw a huge wrench in mine and Bella's well-made plans and now it had taken me away from her. As I traveled down the road, getting further and further away from Bella, who was left back at the hotel, I actually debated just saying fuck it all to Portland and almost turned right back around. Of course, that meant I would've just basically spat in the face of my parents, but I seriously considered it.

_Damn my good upbringing!_

However, although I seriously considered it, I had better sense to know that it wasn't a viable option for me. If there was one thing my parents ever thought me, it was that we Cullens never shirked our responsibilities. As much as I disliked it, the West Coast division was still my responsibility.

_But Bella was my responsibility now as well. _

Seeing her cry as I drove away was truly heart wrenching. That was why I hadn't been gone all that long before I had to pull over and text her and let her know that I loved her, missed her already, and couldn't wait to be reunited again.

I literally was counting down the seconds till we'd be together again. I wanted to finish all this business in Portland as quickly as I can, so that I could get back to Bella as quickly as possible.

Texting, then chatting with Bella while I took a food break was the best thing and had done my achy heart good, since as I got further and further away from her, it ached that much more. It was good to know that we could still have a conversation and carry on apart just as if we were physically together like before. To be honest, I was a bit worried that our dynamic would've changed when we were no longer with each other 24/7.

Of course, our phone conversation ran a bit long and I was more behind schedule. It definitely looked like I'd be pulling into Portland mid-afternoon, instead of late morning like I had originally planned. Emmett couldn't stop laughing at me when I explained to him where I was on my trek back to Portland. Somehow, he'd already guessed that I'd have trouble saying goodbye to Bella and figured I'd be way behind my original itinerary. He actually commended me for having been able to leave at all. It was a good thing that he could empathize. He was, thankfully, able to smooth things over with my parents who'd been expecting me when they landed, or at least not be too far behind. I would have a lot of explaining to do with my parents, however, just as soon as I met up with them.

Because I was already way behind in getting my ass to Portland, Bella and I agreed to communication silence until I did arrive, unless there was some emergency. We both knew that we had a tendency to let time get away from us, so it was better if I just concentrated on the road and got myself back to Portland post haste.

It killed me to not be able to hear the sound of Bella's voice. I seriously wanted to pull over every few minutes or so and call her just to hear the sound of her voice. It would be delay me even further; however, I had stopped caring a while ago when I'd be arriving in Portland. I'd get there when I got there. But, I had a feeling that Bella wouldn't find me calling so often adorable and endearing; more like annoying and pathetic. Therefore, I forged on, stating to myself that I'd get to talk to her later and I just had to be patient. Also, the sooner that I got to my destination, the sooner it would be that I got to talk to her. I believe I started breaking speed records after that.

Admittedly, I had wanted Bella to cave first in our no communication pact. However, she apparently had more willpower than I. No matter, the drive down to Portland was approximately just a couple of hours more. I could wait till then. At least, that was what I kept telling myself and that was keeping me from turning right around and running back into the awaiting arms of Bella.

Sometime after I crossed the state line, while making my way to St. Helens, the law had finally caught up with me and a state trooper had clocked me going 90 mph in a 65 zone. It was a hefty fine with the ticket and I think the trooper was especially a dick because of my family name, which he obviously recognized.

It was something I was none too happy about, but that little traffic stop did give me an opportunity to check my phone and find a text from Bella stating that she was returning to Forks early after all. She hadn't specifically given a reason; however, I figured that she just ended up not wanting to stay at the hotel alone. I know if our situations were reversed, I wouldn't have wanted to stay for the duration without Bella; it would've been too difficult and my missing her would've driven me crazy.

So, I suppose it was all well and good that Bella returned home. After all, the sooner she got back home, the sooner she could work on her end of the move.

I sent a silent prayer up to the heavens to keep Bella safe on her drive and hoped that her father wouldn't give her any flack upon her return, nor would give her any sort of trouble once she announced that she was just home to prepare to leave again to go to New York. I also hoped that the eventual run-in she'd have with her ex would turn out smoothly.

I was especially worried about Bella seeing Jacob again, because I didn't believe that she knew the guy as well as she thought she did. I hadn't met the guy, but from what Bella had described of him and how their relationship went, I could already tell that the man had some dark intentions towards Bella. There was a side to him that I think she refused to see clearly because she couldn't reconcile it with the friend she knew of.

I had a sneaking suspicion that Jacob wasn't ready to give Bella up just yet, even though he may already be getting some on the side with that girl that Bella saw him with at the club. Let's face it, Bella is not the type of girl one gives up easily.

That would be just like him to want to have his cake and eat it too. I'd known guys like him before and actually, if I didn't know better, Jacob may just have so much in common with Lauren. He probably has just been biding his time, waiting for Bella to come home so he could pounce and try to prey on her vulnerabilities again. I could only hope that since I wasn't there, her father would do the upstanding thing and finally protect her from Jacob, instead of try to continue to push her to be in a doomed relationship.

_I was going to continue to worry about Bella the whole time she's back home in Forks._

I hadn't discounted yet that I wouldn't just go to Forks myself, collect her, and we go to New York together instead of meeting me there, once I had wrapped up business here in Portland. Maybe even before then. In fact, that idea sounded increasingly appealing the more I thought about it.

The 'rents were in town after all and could help me straighten out the mess at this division much sooner. Who knows? Maybe the mess isn't as bad as it's being touted to be, apart from the site accident of course.

As I finally arrived at the hotel where my parent's were staying, I had to push all thoughts of Bella out of my head for the time being, as I readied myself to face my mother and father. I needed to prepare for an inquisition, which I had no doubt was going to happen just as soon as they laid eyes on me.

I parked my bike, sauntered inside, and headed straight for the front desk figuring that my parents had already checked themselves in and settled in their room a while ago. It occurred to me that the few times they've last visited Portland either for work or personal reasons, when I was still living with Lauren, they'd always stayed at this same hotel and I'd always came to meet them here, at the office, or wherever else we'd set up a meeting. I never once thought to show them my apartment that I shared with Lauren, nor did they ever try to visit where I lived. Strangely enough, they just accepted things as they were. That was mind-blowing.

Back then, I was grateful that they had never pried and never thought to question why they weren't exactly welcomed at my home. I'm sure they would start questioning things now, especially with how well my stint in Portland turned out.

_I still had no idea how I was going to explain the whole Lauren debacle to them._

The front desk clerk was apparently expecting me because he knew exactly who I was the moment I approached the counter. To my surprise, my parents had already taken the liberty to book a hotel room for me and had left me a message.

_Edward,_

_Emmett had told us about your delays in leaving Seattle for your return here to Portland. Thank goodness you've arrived safely. We're completely assuming here. Your father and I have already gotten settled in our room and will probably be off to the hospital to visit those injured workmen by the time you've arrived. We didn't want to waste any time. I don't know how long we'll exactly be. There is still a meeting with the remaining work crew to get more details about the accident. Check in and get settled. You're probably tired from your trip. We'll meet you for dinner here around 6-ish or so; we'll have the front desk ring you up. We'll see you then. That is again, assuming, you've gotten here by then. I'm sure you know that we have a lot to discuss. If you're still not in by then, we're going to have to send out a search party for you. I don't really believe you want us to sic Emmett on you either. BTW, we do have your new number now, so we may not need to let Emmett have all the fun. You know how your father can be. Until later..._

_Love,_

_Mom_

So, that's what I did. I checked in and got myself settled. Funny how I just traded one hotel room for another. This room was a lot fancier than the one Bella and I stayed in, but of course this was a grander hotel. It was always nothing but the best for my parents. However, I wouldn't have traded anything for the time Bella and I spent at our little hideaway hotel. That was just perfection.

I used the opportunity to text Bella, wondering where she was on her trek back home. After Googling where Forks was exactly in Washington and Bella's most likely driving route, I knew that she must've had a couple of hours driving time left. Not to mention there was a ferry ride involved.

**Where are you, love? Are you ok and safe? -Luv E 3 xoxo**

To my delight, she replied back instantaneously. I hope she wasn't texting and driving because that shit was dangerous. To my relief, she wasn't.

**Waiting for ferry. Annoyed that I just barely missed the last one. Other than that, I'm just fine & drive was good-diff than making it at night. Blushing bc u called me love. So, where r u? Did u arrive to ur destination already?-Luv B 3 xoxo PS. Assuming u r safe since u r txting.**

I fired a quick text back telling her that since she was just waiting for the ferry, I was going to call her. It had been too long since I'd heard the sound of her beautiful voice. My heart leapt with pure joy the moment she picked up the other line.

We chatted until the ferry finally came and she had to go. Again, that was heart wrenching. All I'd been constantly doing today was saying goodbye to her over and over. I hated it.

I told her that I had arrived safely and now was going to take up residence at this new hotel courtesy of my parents. At least, they had thought ahead since I really had nowhere else to stay over here once I'd returned. Bella teased me about living out of a suitcase and in turn I told her that I'd be at home just as soon as we were in New York together. Even over the phone, I could tell that I had made her blush.

Bella found it a little strange that I hadn't yet met up with my parents; however, I explained to her that it wasn't too out of the ordinary. Their main priority was to show their support for the workmen that were injured and look into the site accident. Besides, they didn't know how Iong I would've taken to arrive. As far as they knew, I was having a hard time getting myself out of Seattle.

Our conversation took an awkward turn when I mentioned that I couldn't wait to tell my parents about her and for them to meet her. I think that made her uncomfortable and she became very quiet all of a sudden. I decided to drop the subject at hand, not wanting any further tension.

Afterward, she sprang on me that the real reason she was returning home early was that she'd gotten a text message from Jacob that her father had suffered a mild heart attack and was now laid up in the hospital. She didn't have much more information than that. Moments before my text had come in, she'd been trying to get more information, even contact her father, but she was having trouble on that regard. Even attempts to contact Jacob had failed.

That was certainly news and not of the good kind, either. Bella sounded very worried about her father. I guess not knowing the whole story contributed a lot to her worry. I hoped for her sake she was able to gain some new information soon.

Bella attributed her failed attempts at contacting anyone to the lackluster cell service out where she was. She joked that she was out in the boonies and no longer in the metropolitan area of Seattle, after all. I found that highly unusual since I was able to talk to her just fine. She claimed, though, that contacting folks in Forks, which was further inside the Olympic forests, was a different story. Cell service had a tendency to be spotty. I still didn't quite believe it, but whatever, she would know.

Understandably, being unable to contact her father wasn't too alarming since he was probably unavailable considering what he had just gone through during the morning. Bella said that after she got off the phone with me, she planned to call the greater Tri-County hospitals and find the one he was admitted to. I found it incredulous that she didn't even have any idea which hospital he was at.

To be perfectly honest, from what Bella had reiterated to me, the situation sounded a bit fishy. Not that I ever want to make light of her father falling ill, but it was suspicious that things didn't exactly add up.

Her father supposedly has a heart attack and is now confined to the hospital for some bed rest, yet no hospital personnel ever contacted Bella prior to Jacob's message. Now, I was no expert, but I would think that it would be hospital protocol to contact his next of kin.

Secondly, Jacob had stated in his message that her father collapsed at the station, which meant he was at work, so again you would think that other officers at the station would see fit to contact Bella right when the incident happened. Now, her father couldn't have been against someone at the station contacting Bella at that time, because we'd have to assume that he must've been out of it since he just experienced a heart attack. It could be taken into account that at the time of Chief Swan's collapse, the station was thrown in chaos due to the emergency and therefore, no one thought clearly enough to contact Bella right away; however, you would think that at some point someone at the station would be level-headed enough to think to contact Bella just as soon as things calmed down.

Now, if Bella's father was alone at the station at the time, he still obviously received the medical attention he needed, and again, you would think whomever came to his aid would ask Chief Swan if there's anyone he needed to call. I find it highly unlikely that Bella's father would have insisted on Jacob, or anyone else for that matter, be contacted over Bella, regardless that she wasn't in town.

Also, Forks is a small town and I'm presuming everyone pretty much knew everybody, as well as it being a close-knit community. Presumably, Bella's father is a well-known figure over there, so wouldn't it be logical that Bella would automatically be informed of her father's unfortunate affliction despite wherever she may have been. I can't believe that Jacob was designated town messenger. You would think that there would be others who would have called her, if only to give their sympathies.

The most suspicious thing of all was that Bella was having difficulty getting a hold of Jacob. You would think that, since he was the one that informed Bella, albeit clandestinely, he'd be hanging by his phone waiting to hear word from Bella. He had to know that the news wasn't something she'd just ignore and that she would definitely try to contact him to get more information.

I think Bella notices that certain things didn't add up as well; however, she was too focused on making sure her father was alright. Naturally, she trusted Jacob to be truthful with her.

_I wasn't quite sure if Jacob was, or if this was just all an elaborate ruse meant to get Bella home. _

Of course, I hadn't told Bella any of this when I was on the phone with her. First of all, I didn't really get a chance since this all only occurred to me after we'd hung up, and secondly, I don't think it was what she needed to hear at the time. Certainly, she'd chastise me for being overly suspicious of Jacob, because she can't fathom that he'd be conniving enough to trick her.

It was a low and terrible thing for Jacob to do, fabricate Chief Swan's heart attack, in an effort to lure Bella back to Forks. It was disrespectful to both Chief Swan to use him in a lie like that. I don't even know why Jacob would do such a thing; maybe he just needed to talk to her and felt that all other avenues would've failed. That was the one thing I abhorred about the fellow. He always resorted to extreme measures in order to get what he wanted when it came to Bella.

It occurred to me that I could also be very wrong. Obviously, my bias against the guy didn't help me with giving him the benefit of the doubt. I was always going to question his motives, even on the simplest things.

Or maybe I just wanted this all to be a hoax because it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that if Bella's father was really ailing, it would affect our plans for our move to New York together. Bella would want to stay and take care of him, whether he needed her to or not. She'd stay just until she was confident in his recovery, which could take weeks, even months.

That was just what Bella would do because she wasn't the type to shirk her responsibilities either. It was why she'd stayed in that miserable relationship with Jacob for so long; she'd felt responsible for accepting his proposal. She thought she had to try and make them work even though she was fighting a losing battle.

Having to stay in Forks meant that Bella would never make the deadline for school. She'd have to defer once more and instead of living it up in New York with me, she'd be stuck back in Forks caring for her father.

Not that there was anything wrong with that. If she needed to stay in Forks to care for her father, then I'd scrap our plans for New York and I'd stay in Forks with her. Like I'd said before, it didn't matter much to me where we settled, just as long as we were together. It just saddened me that once again life got in the way of her dreams and she'd have to put school on hold.

_Wonder what my parents would say about me deciding to move to Forks for Bella._

It was bad of me, but I was secretly wishing that Jacob orchestrated the whole Chief Swan heart attack scenario. That way, Bella wouldn't have to give up her dream of going to New York for school.

Also, I believe it would be the final nail in the coffin for Jacob and Bella would see to it that she start disassociating herself from him. Despite their long-standing friendship, Bella needed to see that she needed a friend like him whatsoever. He wasn't good for her.

Lastly, it would be a great wake-up call to Jacob. He would see that in all of his efforts in trying to keep Bella close to him, he actually ended up driving her away. Maybe he'd learn a lesson. Losing Bella completely would be a heavy price to pay, but one I think he deserved for all his misdeeds. Again, it would be what's best for Bella, and that's all I cared about.

I tried to call Bella once again, just to warn her that Jacob could very well be fooling her and to be careful. However, her phone sent me straight to voicemail. I guessed that she couldn't receive any reception while she was on the ferry. I left her a message and texted her as well for good measure.

**B, love. I'm worried. Things don't seem on the up & up fr what you've told me. Pls. b careful & wary of Jacob. Call me just as soon as u can. I love you-Luv E 3 xoxo**

I hadn't expected a response from Bella right away. I was pretty sure she was busy trying to contact the Tri-County hospitals trying to find her father. Either that, or she was trying to call Jacob, or anyone else in her hometown, that could possibly update her on her father's condition.

As much as I wanted to sit by the phone and wait for her to either call or text me, I had business of my own to take care of. The sooner I took care of business here in Portland, the closer I was to reuniting with Bella. I needed to find out what was going on at the division office. It was still hard for me to believe that things weren't running smoothly under Aro's leadership.

Since I didn't have my own computer and needed one in order to conduct some business, I reserved one of the private office workrooms that the hotel provided. It was very convenient that the hotel provided such a service.

Before I went back to the office, I needed to know what kind of mess I had to deal with. Emmett wasn't really any help in that department, because he couldn't provide me with any specifics. My parents would probably be of more help, since they probably already knew the problems my West Coast division was encountering, because word would've traveled back to Corporate which they helmed, especially if there were numerous complaints. However, I wanted to see if I can pinpoint for myself where the problem areas were.

I logged into the office portal and started taking a look around. I had about a thousand emails I needed to look into, which wasn't at all surprising. I started there and began scrolling through to emails from a few key personnel and especially ones that were from Aro.

There were nothing in the emails that signaled that anything was wrong at the office. In fact, Aro was very thorough in documenting to me via email everything he'd said and done as the interim executive during my absence from the office. Furthermore, he relayed everything that happened at the office daily with document attachments, mpeg's of meetings, transcripts of phone conversations; it was like getting Aro's cliff notes version of the day-to-day business that happened the whole time I was gone. It didn't seem like the man missed a beat. It was definitely more than I would've ever asked of him. Truthfully, it was a bit obsessive-compulsive what he was doing. He had even sent me an email detailing how many futile attempts he'd made to contact me once he'd gotten word of the site accident and an account of his thought process that led him to call directly to Corporate. A lot of the extra work Aro had done was wholly unnecessary, but I greatly appreciated the time and effort he'd put into the job. It also said something of his character and work ethic. From the time cards, I could see that Aro had clocked in many extra hours on the job. Everything Aro was doing seemed like fine work, probably better than I could ever run the division.

A thorough search through several of our databases also didn't turn up any obvious problems that I could see. Apart from the site accident, there didn't really seem to be any issues. Everything seemed in order and the office was running just the way as it should. Like I expected, Aro was doing a fine job taking over for me in my absence. He had taken to the job well, and seemed to be flourishing, despite the bigger responsibilities.

From what I could tell, there were no complaints about his leadership either. As a matter of fact, I'd also received several emails that sang Aro's praises from various staff. I don't think any one of these people had ever or would ever have sent such an email filled with glowing appreciation for me. I think I actually ended up making a few enemies in the office. Admittedly, it stung a little that he had a better rapport with the employees, but it made clear to me that Aro was exactly the right man to run this division. I would even say that the best decision I'd ever made was to hand over the reins of the job to Aro.

Despite everything looking fine in the office and Aro seemingly doing well, I knew that I still had to further investigate Emmett's claim that there are issues at this division and the office was in chaos and disarray. Certainly, externally, everything looked to be fine; however, who knows what I may just find once I delved deeper. That would require me to return to the office and snoop around. It might also serve me well to shadow Aro for a couple of days and see if I can spot any issues myself that way. I highly doubted that I'd find any trouble, but I owed it to my father and mother to make sure there aren't any problems at this division of the business.

Before I met up with my parents for dinner, I had a talk with Emmett about the supposed problems at the office. I told him that I hadn't found anything obvious and he said the same. Apparently, he'd taken it upon himself to do some investigating on his own about the West Coast division and Aro, and likewise, he found Aro had excellent credentials and the office, at least on paper, seemed to be doing just fine. So, we both had no idea where talk of trouble at this division came from. We were both at a loss. I told him I'd take it up with our mom and dad, and see what they say of the supposed problems at this office.

Emmett had admitted that he had yet to discuss the matter with our parents; they had been too focused on the site accident. However, he assumed they already knew of the matter, since word of the problems supposedly came down from Corporate. He had naturally assumed that they had wanted me to return to Portland because of the issues at this division. But, that was before he had taken a close look at my office and Aro's conduct in my absence and found nothing to be alarmed about. It was quite strange.

I met my parents in the lobby of the hotel at seven, a little later than they had originally intended, but I didn't mind. It gave me time to relax in the room, take a short nap because I was exhausted from the trip down from Seattle, and ponder the mystery of the supposed trouble at the office which there seemed to be no evidence of.

I still hadn't heard from Bella in all that time and frankly, I was starting to get very worried. It didn't seem like her to not return my call or text. I tried not to imagine the worst as to why she wasn't getting back to me, but the longer I hadn't heard from her, the more my imagination started going wild. Not hearing from her was driving me insane and it made it very difficult for me to concentrate on dinner and the conversation at hand with my parents. Admittedly, I kept waiting to feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

Although, despite my obvious distracted state, my parents seemingly ignored it and continued to try and engage me in conversation. Otherwise, they were being oblivious, but I've never known my parents to be oblivious. If anything, they were astute observers. Emmett had to have inherited his powers of observation from somewhere, right?

I did try my best to concentrate on the discussions we were having, though, despite my mind being on Bella, because my mom and dad were discussing very important things about the business. There were some interesting, new developments concerning the building site accident for the new store.

I really needed to push Bella out of mind for the time being. There were a hundred valid reasons why she hadn't contacted me yet. Given her current situation, I couldn't exactly blame her if getting back to me was the least of her priorities at the moment. Understandably, she had more important things on her mind.

_Just like my mind needed to be on the discussion with my parents about business._

According to them, and from what they'd learned from their meetings today with the construction company and work crew handling the building of the newest bookstore, the site accident was definitely caused by sabotage. Someone had caused the scaffolding to become unstable, eventually leading to the accident. A criminal investigation had now been launched. It was one of the reasons they were late for dinner, since they still had to meet with local police who were now on the case.

There were no leads yet, apart from the cleverly placed slice marks on the scaffolding frame, which led to its weakened state, thus when the men put their weight on it, it succumbed. The marks were barely visible, however, and only upon close inspection could be seen, which is the reason why the crew had missed it. Someone knew what they were doing.

The authorities were working quickly to find the culprit. However, with no viable leads, they had a huge task ahead of them. The police believed the sabotage was indeed the work of a person that had some gripe either with us, our company and our chain, the construction company, or maybe just change in general. That was strange to hear since we, as a family and a business, had no known enemies really. There seemed to have been no protests against the building of the bookstore. In fact, we had never felt more welcomed by the neighborhood in which the store was going to be at. The construction company never received any threats and as I told my parents, neither did the division office. However, since the world of business was cutthroat, there was bound to be someone disgruntled, jealous, or even slighted somewhere.

The site was now going to be under 24 hour surveillance by security and the police, just in case the saboteur returned to try and cause more damage. Everyone who works for and has ever worked for C & C Worldwide Inc., as well as the construction company were now being scrutinized.

Interesting, Aro had failed to include that in one of his daily email reports. However, he might've not even known yet. Come Monday morning, though, he'd find out. He might even be a big help to the police investigating the case.

Speaking of Aro, I still needed to call him and let him know I was back in town for the time being. I think I owe him an introduction with my parents.

The good news was that the construction company was cleared of negligence; therefore, work should resume shortly and there wouldn't be too much of a delay as we had originally feared. The new store could very well open on time as planned. That clearly made my parents happy.

They were also happy that while the injured workmen who fell experienced broken bones, amongst bruises and scratches, none of them would experience long-term effects from the accident. In fact, one of the men was ready to be released within the next couple of days. The accident was really made to sound worse than it actually was.

None of the injured men begrudged our company either for the accident happening. That was a relief. It meant that none of them planned to hold our company liable for the injuries they sustained. My parents were afraid that the corporate lawyers would have had to get involved. It's why they immediately thought to come pay a visit upon hearing of the accident. There was really no reason for them to worry, though.

The workman, although they had gotten hurt, are going to fare pretty well from this accident. They were all going to receive workman's compensation and the construction company was generous enough to grant them all a certain amount of leave with pay, so that they can recover from their injuries, yet not lose income, since all the men had families to support. The construction company was only able to do that because of their contract with C & C Worldwide Inc. Certainly, my parents had formed a mutually beneficial relationship with Alistair Construction.

As an added bonus, my parents were willing to award the men a generous sum of money as a way of apology for the accident, as well as a way of thanking them for their selfless service in building our latest bookstore. My parents felt especially bad that the men were hurt due to somebody's deplorable act and the accident would've never happened and the men never hurt if the scaffolding was never sabotaged. Their medical bills would now be taken care of.

Apart from the investigation, everything seemed all well and good as far as the accident was concerned. Now, we just wait for whomever sabotaged the scaffolding to be brought to justice. Personally, I didn't think that it would be anyone who worked for the company or had worked for us in the past. Someone who could conceive to do such a thing and purposely try to hurt people weren't the type of people that worked for my parent's business.

After talk of the site accident, we easily transitioned into discussing the supposed problems at my West Coast division office. To my surprise, my parents really knew nothing of it. In fact, they seemed to have nothing but praise for all the work that I had done and for all the progress that was made since the division launched. That was good to know.

They also had praise as well for the job Aro had been doing in my absence. From the way they talked about Aro, you would think that they were ready to fire me and put Aro in my place. That worked to my benefit. If they liked Aro well enough, then they'd have no problem with my leaving my position and letting him take over managing this West Coast division.

I still wasn't off the hook yet, however. They still urged for me to work together with Aro and look into the supposed problems. Although, they weren't worried at all that there were any problems. I suppose I could take a few days to make certain that there weren't any underlying problems at the office and help Aro transition fully into my former position.

It occurred to me that I hadn't submitted a formal letter of resignation; therefore, Aro was still considered an interim executive. Everyone that worked at the office fully expected me to come back at some point and then Aro would resume his normal duties. I had to make that shit right and hand over the job to him formally. Then, I'd truly be free of Portland for good. I realized now that I had left too hastily last time. Admittedly, I was mainly focused on getting the hell away from Lauren.

_Dinner was almost over and still there was no word from Bella._

"So, let me get this clear. There aren't any problems at this office that you two know of and the only reason you decided to come visit was to personally do some PR because of the accident at the site," I reiterated to my parents.

"Mainly to see you," my mother stated plainly. "Your father and I didn't really have to come and do some PR as you say. We could've stayed put. A lot of the business could have been handled from right where we were and we have at our disposal a very wonderful PR firm that we could've used to handle the matter. We also could've sent you, Aro, anyone else from here or even from Corporate. We probably would've preferred that you take care of it. But, of course, since you abruptly took off a couple of weeks ago, you've been unavailable and so we decided to come ourselves."

My father then inserted, "Your mother & I saw coming to Portland for this business matter as an opportunity to touch base with you as well. You can bet that we certainly want to know what happened with you that day and what exactly have you been doing these past couple of weeks that you've been on your supposed break. Your mother and I have let things lie, but even you have to agree that we're owed some kind of explanation."

"I was going to make my way out to Chicago, though," I replied.

"And now you don't have to. Your father and I felt it more prudent to just come here and meet up with you, especially since you were just over in Seattle. It's a shorter trip for you."

"Yes, we kill two birds with one stone by just making this one trip," my father added.

"Y'know, Emmett made it sound like the office here was falling apart, and then coupled with the accident, the whole WC division was in chaos, which was why you two thought to come to Portland in the first place and why I was needed back ASAP."

My parents both chuckled. "Well, you know how your brother has a tendency to over-exaggerate," my father retorted. "I suppose it was Emmett's way of making sure you come down to meet us here. Although, he certainly didn't have to be so dramatic about it."

"And wherever did he get the idea that the office here was having trouble?" My mother inquired.

"Supposedly, the claim of this office having issues came down from Corporate," I answered.

"What?" My parents exclaimed in unison. They both look appalled.

"Without your mother and I knowing about it? That's highly preposterous," my father fumed.

"From all we've seen, this division is just fine and has ran smoothly while you've been gone. That tells me that you've done a great job with having Aro take over in your absence."

"If there was every any problems, you'd be sure that you'd hear from us directly. There would be no need to even have Emmett or his office involved. Is it possible that you or Emmett have the name of whomever has made the allegations?"

"Emmett couldn't say. He wasn't able to get a name. He just assumed whomever it was called on your behalf, since you two were probably very busy with other matters. Then, with news of the accident, Emmett didn't question things further and thought to get a hold of me."

"Which I hear wasn't easy," my mom quipped. I'm sure I looked sheepish at that point.

"I'll have our assistants, Maggie and Charlotte, look into it," my father promised. "We can't have anyone in our office misrepresenting your mother and I. And while we don't believe there are problems like we keep stating, I'm glad that you and Aro will be making sure."

"I'm glad you even thought to designate him to run the office before you left, considering how abruptly you left."

I could tell that was my mother's way of demanding an explanation without directly asking for one. My father had the same silent expression on his face.

Again, I probably looked as sheepish as I felt. "Yeah, about that...," I stammered, struggling as to where to begin to explain.

"Would it by any chance have anything to do with the young lady you've become so enamored with up in Seattle and whom I'm assuming has also been the reason why you've been so preoccupied throughout dinner? Hmm...". My mother asked with a smirk.

"Uh, you noticed that, huh?" I began to nervously comb my fingers through my unruly hair.

My father started chuckling. "It isn't hard to notice that you've hardly touched your food, that your face has gone blank and you've been staring off into space more than a few times, and that you've been regularly patting your pocket with your phone in it."

My mother interjected, "As your mother, Edward, I've learned to recognize over the years when you're only half-listening. I'm surprised you've even retained any of our business discussion." She smirked again.

"I was listening," I defended. They both just laughed.

"So, who is she? And is she why you ran off to Seattle?" My mother inquired.

"What do you know?" Answering my mother's question with a question of my own.

"Not much," my father answered. "Only the little Emmett has told us and apparently he doesn't know all that much, either."

"You've certainly been quite...secretive with your private life," my mom commented.

My dad interjected, "And that's okay. You're a grown man and you can handle your private life as you wish. Your mother and I don't mean to pry. It's just that...you know, your mother and I worry about you."

"We only want to make sure that you're happy," my mother added further.

"I've never been happier now that I've found Bella," I professed.

"Ah, she has a name. Bella. How beautiful," my mom gushed.

"If I'm not mistaken, bella means beautiful in Italian. Right?" My dad inserted.

I nodded. Then I began to gush about Bella, "And she is beautiful. She embodies every bit of her name. I don't think there's ever been a more appropriate name for a girl. She's naturally gorgeous and not the type at all to be focused on her looks. She's wonderful, loving, kind, interesting, and has one of the best hearts I've ever known of anyone. She's got this endearing innocence about her, but don't underestimate her because she's very smart, sharp, and feisty when she needs to be. She's so sexy without even trying. She's creative, romantic, and just amazing."

I realized that I was ranting on and on about her, so I quickly reined myself in. Again, I felt sheepish.

"Well, it certainly sounds like you're smitten," my father responded with a smile. "You remind me of when I first fell for your mother."

My mother blushed and then they both stared at one another and did the silent communication that they'd always done ever since I could remember, complete with the goo-goo eyes. After all these years, my parents still had that look of love on their faces. After all these years, they still acted like they are young teenagers in love. My mother means everything in the world to my father and he still looks at her like she's the only woman in the world. In turn, my father means everything in the world to my mother and she still looks at him like he hung the moon.

I wanted what they had. I knew I could possibly have it with Bella. I recognized the same looks of love my mother and father would have in us. It's why I knew that what we had, despite how we met or how fast our relationship moved, was right.

_At least, I hoped that she recognized that I looked at her as if she was the only woman in the world and that she meant everything to me now._

"I'm more than smitten, Dad," I finally responded. "I'm in love with her."

"Well, isn't that wonderful?" My mother exclaimed. "I'm so glad that you're happy and not alone. Admittedly, I'd been worried there for awhile that you were married to work. And this girl, she loves you too? Does she treat you well?"

"Yeah, she loves me too," I muttered all giggly like a schoolgirl. "And I told you, she's amazing. She treats more than well, probably better than I deserve."

"And you've treated her well? You've been a gentleman, like your mother and I have taught you?" My dad questioned.

I thought back to all the times I'd had my way with Bella's body, all the dirty thoughts and fantasies, and all the times she fucked me or blew me into oblivion and how much I enjoyed that vixen side of her. Definitely not gentlemanly behavior on my part. But, of course, I didn't mention any of that to my parents.

"Of course. I have to do something to make her stay with me, right?" I jested.

"Any woman would be lucky to have you," my mom proclaimed.

"No. I'm the lucky one to be able to be with Bella."

"I can see why Emmett has said you're...whipped. Is that the term?" My father responded.

"If I'm whipped, then so be it. I'm happily so," I admitted.

"And your lady love couldn't make it back to Portland with you?" My mother inquired.

"And that's why you've been hanging on your phone all evening?" My father further questioned.

"Yeah, about that...," I was just about to explain to my parents all about my plans with Bella when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I think I nearly leapt out of my seat.

"Go on. I'm pretty sure it's the call you've been waiting for from Bella," my mom uttered.

"I'll be right back," I promised. I then took the phone out of my pocket and headed out of the restaurant onto one of their balconies outside.

"Bella, baby, thank God. I'd been waiting on your call and got worried," I immediately ranted.

"_I'm so sorry, baby. I hadn't realized that my phone was running out of battery and sure enough it died while I was on the ferry. I finally got it charged. I didn't mean for you to worry. I'm fine as you can see. Just perplexed."_

"You're not talking while driving, are you?" I asked, interjecting.

"_No. I'm at outside my dad's station right now. I'm trying to find out what the hell is going on."_

"Things aren't right," I stated, already having figured.

"_Yeah. Things are very strange. I called the three main hospitals. Forks, Port Angeles, even Tri-County General. None of them seem to have my father admitted as a patient or have any record of every having him been admitted for a heart attack or for any other medical situation. That is a bit alarming, but it's possible he might've gone to one of the smaller medical centers or clinics around here."_

"But he supposedly had a heart attack. Wouldn't it make sense that he go to one of the major hospitals?"

"_Well, that's why I'm at his work now. To see if any of the officers working know of anything. I've tried repeatedly to get a hold of my dad and he's not answering. That is even weirder, because my dad isn't usually this hard to get a hold off and I'm certain he'd always take my calls. Neither is Jacob. I called him repeatedly too and nothing. I ended up calling one of my friends and he seems to know nothing about it, which again is pretty strange considering how small of a community Forks is. Something like that would've surely gone around town. However, he chalked it to maybe word hadn't gotten around town yet. That my father ailing is being kept on the down low considering he's the police chief."_

"I don't buy it, Bella. Somethings up and it isn't good. I have a very bad feeling about all of it and that it's connected to Jacob somehow. I think you should just turn yourself around and head back to Seattle. Or, at least, stay somewhere for the time being. Don't go home yet. At least, not till you get a hold of your father. I can be there in a few hours. I can even fly, since that'll be faster."

"_There's no need for you to come. Stay and finish your business over there in Portland. I can handle this. I can take care of myself."_

"Bella, don't be stubborn," I scolded. "As soon as I get off the phone with you, I'm going to tell my parents that I have to get back to Washington and I'll be on the next plane."

"_Edward, you don't be stubborn and such a worrywart. I'll be fine. I'm going to find out what's going on and then I'm going to handle it. I know that you're wary of Jacob, but there's something you don't understand. Even if he's behind this elaborate ruse, he'll never do anything to hurt me."_

"Isn't lying about your father having a heart attack a way of hurting you?" I snickered. "Why would he even do such a thing?"

"_Well, Jacob has always had a tendency to go extreme and a flare for the dramatic. Yes, it hurts that he'd lie like that about my father, but there has to be a reason behind it. Look, I'll be fine. He won't try anything. I think I know him well enough."_

"I don't trust him," I told her honestly.

"_He doesn't have much of my trust now, either. But, it'll be okay. We'll talk it out, but not before I give him a good __beat down__ for the stunt he's pulled."_

"Bella, I can understand your need to confront him, but how about you wait till I'm there?"

"_Edward, like I keep telling you, there's no need for you to rush up here and come to my rescue. I don't want to take you away from the business you need to take care of, nor do I want you leaving your parents in the lurch."_

"These business matters can wait and I believe my parents will understand," I countered. "You're more important."

"_I think you're just trying to find any excuse to come be with me because you miss me so much already," _she retorted.

"Maybe. But, it isn't wrong to want to look out for my girlfriend, the woman I'm in love with, when a situation is worrisome."

"_You worry too much. It's endearing, but unnecessary. I don't want you to leave your parents. Besides work matters, they most likely came for the visit to also see you. You did say it has been a while since you last saw them. Go and reconnect with them. That's what you need to do. I bet you still haven't told them our plans for New York."_

"I hadn't had a chance yet," I admitted.

"_Well, see...that's something that's important for you to do. I'm going to do what I have to do here and there's no need for you to worry. If anything, I'll have my dad as backup against Jacob. I still don't think that Jacob is foolish enough to try anything more than just talk and probably plead his case."_

"What if your dad is in on it, Bella?"

Bella audibly gasped. _"What? Noooo...,"_ she exclaimed, adamantly. _ "My father would never be party to such a thing. I think Jacob just wanted to get me back to Forks, so he'd have a chance to talk to me. He probably couldn't think of any other way and he probably didn't want to wait until I found my way home on my own, because he had no idea when I'd be back. I'm sure it frustrated him that my father chose to support my decision to have some time away, instead of collecting me like an errant child."_

"You know, for a guy that claimed to have love you, he really has had funny ways of showing it and his behavior has just been deplorable."

"_I'm not going to argue with you there. He's just...misguided, I guess."_

"I really don't want you to see him alone. People snap, y'know. You say that he'll never do anything to hurt you, but you never know. Desperate men do desperate things."

"_And what would he be desperate about?"_ She questioned.

"To get you back," I stated matter-of-factly.

"_Please...pffft,"_ Bella dismissed. _"He knows better. We're over and done. Period."_

"Maybe he also just wants to keep you around Forks," I theorized again.

"_Which isn't going to happen. We've made our plans. I'm set. There's no turning back now."_

"I just fear that when you confront him, something will go wrong. Please, just listen and don't go alone. I won't be able to sleep at night and I'll never be whole again if anything happens to you."

"_Look, besides my father, I have great friends here that have been of great support to me. They can look out for me as well, if that'll make you feel better."_

"Lots better."

"_But nothing is going to happen to me. Jacob, on the other hand will probably be on my shit list for a very long time and anyone else that helped him with this stupid ruse. I'm going to find out what's going on and then, this too, shall pass. Afterward, I'm going to immerse myself in preparing for the move. Soon enough, we'll be together again."_

"It might be sooner than we think," I hinted.

"_Oh? Edward, as I've told you a hundred times already. You don't have to come."_

"But, you see, I may be able to wrap up business here a lot quicker than originally thought. Since, I won't need to go to Chicago anymore because the rents are here, well, I'm wide open again. I could meet you up there and we can go on to New York together. What do you think?"

"_How soon are we talking here?" _Bella questioned.

"Three to four days, maybe a week at the most, although I doubt that it really would take that long."

"_Really?"_

"There's not the problem we thought there was. The matter of the accident is under investigation and there's nothing more to be done except to wait. The crew will start resuming work on the build shortly. I'm going to try and wrap up things just as soon as I can."

"_Book that ticket to Seattle then. I'll come meet you there. I can't believe that it could actually be just days before I see you again. Here we thought we'd be apart for weeks."_

"Consider me on the next plane out just as soon as I finish taking care of business here."

"_Uh, but what are you going to do about your bike?"_

"I'm gonna go ahead and ship it to Emmett. He can store it until we arrive."

"_We're going to owe your brother so much for helping us with the move there."_

"Yeah, we'll probably spend our first few months there just making it up to him," I sighed.

"_I can't wait to meet him."_

"And I can't wait for him to meet you. He keeps teasing me. Maybe it'll stop once he finally meets you, my special lady. I really think you two will get along well."

"_I hope he'll like me. He might not and then resent me because you uprooted your whole life for me."_

"He'll love you. It's my choice to uproot my life. I wanna be with you. No matter what it takes. Heck, I'll go live with you in Forks, if that's what you feel is best for you. I'm at a time in my life anyway where I needed a change."

"_I plan for you to never regret it. I can't wait till you come back and we're together again. These last few hours have already been so tough."_

"I can't wait either. You don't know how glad I am that it'll be sooner rather than later. I don't know how I'm going to get through tonight knowing that you won't be right beside me in the bed."

Bella chuckled. She jested, _ "Now the truth surfaces. You're actually just missing the regular sex you'll no longer be getting."_

"Well, that," I answered truthfully. "But in all seriousness, I'm missing you. Your company. Just being able to hold you at night. You can imagine, I've gotten quite used to not sleeping alone."

"_Aww... me too. But, just a few more days, right?"_

"It would be better if it was just hours. However, since you feel you can handle the matter of Jacob, then I'll settle for the second best and vow to see you in a few days. I'll meet you in Seattle come hell or high water. Nothing is going to keep me from you."

"_Same,"_ Bella said resolutely.

I took a quick glance at the time and realized that I've left my mother and father waiting at the table for quite a long time already, which was simply rude of me. As much as I hated to hang up with Bella, I needed to go back to my dinner date with my parents.

"Bella, baby...I hate to cut this short, but I've left my parents waiting for me at dinner."

Bella audibly gasped again. _"Why didn't you tell me I was keeping you?" _She admonished.

"Because I'd much rather be talking with you."

"_Edward, go back to dinner with your parents. .God. If they knew you were talking to me all this time, then I've already given them a bad impression."_

"No, not at all. It was my fault that I let our conversation go on and on."

"_Okay, we better get off. I need to find out what's going on with my dad anyway. I'm sure some of the officers are looking at me funny by now."_

"You be safe. Okay? Send me an S.O.S at the first sign of any trouble with Jacob," I urged.

"_I'll be fine. It'll all be fine. Really, you have nothing to worry about. But, yes, I'll let you know if I need any help. Now, go. Your parents are waiting for you. I'll text you good night a bit later."_

"Only a text?" I asked, petulant.

"_I'm afraid if we talk again, we're both never gonna get any sleep. I think after the day we both had today, we both probably could use some rest. Admittedly, I'm quite tired already."_

"Yes, you've had a long day. You do need to rest. You'll probably get a good night sleep now that I'm not waking you in the middle of night with my need."

"_I could say the same for you," _she quipped.

"Alright, then I'll bid you goodnight now, love. I'm still gonna be waiting on that text. But, just know that my nights will forever be lonely until you're beside me again."

"_The same goes for me. At least, we can hold onto that it's just a few days more apart. I'll be hugging my pillow tight, pretending it's you."_

"I love you."

"_I love you, too. Sweet dreams."_

"I'll be dreaming of you, so they'll definitely be sweet."

"_You are such a charmer,"_ she teased.

"Hey, wait. May I interest you in a late-night sexy Skype session? With you preferably naked."

Bella giggled. _"Oh, Edward. How I wish we could? But not tonight, m'kay."_

"Ah, but you didn't say no," I pointed out.

"_I didn't,"_ she affirmed. _ "Some other night, though."_

"I'll be looking forward to that," I responded, clearly eager.

"_Go now, back to your parents. Before this conversation makes a turn to dirtier conversation. I've kept you long enough. I'll text goodnight later. I can't wait till your done over there. So, hurry up. I love you."_

I murmured one final "I love you" back. Then that was the last I'd heard from Bella. If I had only known, I would've disregarded everything and moved oceans just to have been in Forks with her.

* * *

**End A/N:** *dun* *dun* *dun*

But no one fret. It's not as bad as you may be thinking. But, it isn't necessarily what you might come to expect, either. And, no, by all means this is not the end & we aren't close to ending quite yet. *wink* *wink*

Just trust me.

-Teaser:

"_You don't have anyone by that name as a patient. Are you sure? Can you check again? Yes, I know you've already checked three times, but I assure you that there has to be some mistake."_

-Oh, it's a goal of mine to try and bring you readers multiple chapters at a time now. I'm really trying to get these WIP's finished so that I may move on to working on my other stories & all these plot bunnies that plague me. So, it may be a long interim period in between updates (I'll try my best for it not to be), but jsyk, you'll probably get more than one chapter to read. Starting now.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to the Twilight saga is the property of Stephanie Meyer. Summit Entertainment owns all the rights to the Twi saga films. I only own writing this story, plot lines and all. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: **Here's Chapter 29 and another cliffie. All will start to fall into place.

Excuse any mistakes, or if this chapter is completely wonky. It's all on me. I was just trying to give this to you readers as quickly as I could.

**I'M ONLY 10 REVIEWS AWAY FROM 250**

**YOU READERS ARE AMAZE-BALLS!**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

~Bella~

The drive back to Forks was pretty uneventful, except for the panic that was welling up inside of me, of which I tried my best to keep tapped down. If I'd let the panic get to me, then I would've been a total basket case to drive, and we didn't want that. The last thing I needed was to get into some sort of car accident or be pulled over for a traffic stop, because I was too much of an emotional wreck to drive.

As I drove back, I got the impression that it was taking me far longer to reach Forks than it had taken me to leave and flee to Seattle. The scenery looked very different in the light of day. I actually got a more ominous feeling returning to Forks than when I left.

_Maybe that was just because I was on edge in a different way. I needed to know about my father's condition._

As it was, I could not get a hold of Jacob to ask him what was the word on my father. It was oddly strange, since I would've thought he'd be hanging by his phone, waiting for my call. I'm sure he had to know I'd be calling. He would know that I wasn't such a heartless person that I would ignore that my father had fallen ill. No matter what my father thought, it was important for me to be beside him now. However, all my attempts at calling Jacob almost always went directly to voice mail. I had no idea if Jacob was just unavailable or purposefully avoiding my calls. Texting him didn't work either.

I'd also tried calling my father, and that was to no avail either. This wasn't as alarming as I figured that if he was laid up in a hospital bed, answering his cell was probably not a priority at the moment, was prohibited, or he was too ill to be taking calls. Maybe he was even under sedation or resting up by sleeping.

The thing was, I just didn't know how sick he was exactly, which was what was driving me crazy most of all. Having a mild heart attack was very different from being told my father had caught the flu. I needed more information and cursed the fact that Jacob didn't think to give me anymore.

_And where the hell was Jacob exactly?_

Typical, because I'd used my phone so much and was otherwise occupied with Edward to think about charging it, my cell battery died. Therefore, I had to give up on using my cell for a time, until it charged, and just stew about the text that Jacob had sent while I continued my trek back home.

To be perfectly honest, while I did think about my father some, my thoughts mostly centred on Edward. I wondered how his trek back to Portland had gone. Once he had left, I had sent a silent prayer out to keep him safe while on his trip. Not that I was an overly religious person, but I had faith, and thought it couldn't hurt.

I figured Edward would've arrived at his destination already. I wondered what he was doing and if he was thinking of me just as much as I was thinking of him.

I was also thinking what his reaction might be to news that my father had a heart attack and I probably wouldn't be able to fulfill our New York plans after all. I knew it would be terribly disappointing news to hear.

I was a bit disappointed myself to have to face the possibility of not being able to go to school and fulfill my dreams like I had hoped. I'd really thought that this was going to be my chance to steer my life in the right direction finally. The thought of Edward being by my side as I made the transition to a whole new life made the possibilities even more exciting.

Now, fate had to screw us over, and just as Edward and I had only begun embarking on a new life together. Sometimes, I really didn't understand the ways of the universe. Fate brought Edward to me, gave us some moments of bliss, but then separates us.

At least, that was what I thought until I received that text from Edward sometime later. Apparently, after I had told him about the text from Jacob about my father's heart attack, the lack of anymore information at that moment, and that I couldn't even contact either my father or Jacob at the moment, Edward became automatically suspicious. In relaying his suspicions, in turn, I became suspicious too.

Until Edward had mentioned it, it had never occurred to me that this whole heart attack scenario was an elaborate hoax perpetrated by Jacob. Actually, it may have been in the back of my mind once I found it difficult to contact Jacob; however, I hadn't wanted to give credence to that concern, because I still couldn't comprehend why Jacob would even think to do such a horrible thing.

Although I was getting increasingly concerned, I had played off my inability to contact either Jacob or my father as a mere result of bad cell service. We were in the middle of the Olympic National Forest after all and sometimes cell service could be spotty in and around Forks; however, as I came to think of it, I really didn't believe that was the case here. I realized that Edward was probably right and something was amidst.

My suspicions were even more heightened once I had contacted the three major hospitals in and around Forks. I seemed to have had the same exact conversations with the three people who handled admissions for each hospital whom I'd talked to.

"You don't have anyone by that name as a patient. Are you sure? Can you check again? Yes, I know you've already checked three times, but I assure you that there has to be some mistake."

"There's no mistake. We have no record of him whatsoever. Our system cannot be any clearer. Even if there was some delay in processing the necessary paperwork, if he'd come through this hospital at all, there would be some sort of record kept that could be tracked. Unfortunately, there is nothing," was the standard sort of reply that I received.

The clerk over at Forks General Hospital even went as far as saying that even if there was no record of my father ever having been at the hospital, for whatever reason, they'd know if the Chief of Police was brought in for even the slightest ailment. She had a point. My father wasn't any ordinary person around these parts. If he was sick, everyone would know.

But no one seemed to know anything about my father having a heart attack, let alone ailing whatsoever. Not even my friend, Seth, and he always was one to be in the know about the talk around town.

After talking with Seth, and finding out he knew nothing of my father being sick, the more my suspicions were heightened. I was beginning to think that Edward might've been right and Jacob orchestrated the entire scenario and for most likely his own selfish benefits again.

_I was really starting to resent him._

I decided to drive straight to the police station in hopes that I'd finally get answers, because if anybody in town knew anything about my father's whereabouts it would be one of the officers. Heck, I thought that I may even find my father there at the station, all safe and sound, then I'd let him know what Jacob had done.

Maybe then, our association with the Blacks would be done once and for all. I realized that they weren't the type of people my father and I needed in our lives, regardless of how long there had been friendship between our two families. Both Jacob's and Billy's recent behaviors proved that they didn't value my father and I as much as we did them. I'm sure, if the situations were reversed, Charlie and I would've never behaved in such a way.

But first I knew I had to contact Edward again. He was probably waiting on my call and I really needed to just hear his voice once more.

Edward was understandably worried after I relayed more information about this whole strange situation I'd found myself in, but it wasn't as big of a problem as he made it seem to be. Certainly, Jacob did a deplorable thing; however, I was used to all his lies, manipulations, and extreme dramatics by now. Being with Edward now had made it clearer how absurd my life with Jacob was.

It was right up Jacob's alley to use such a ploy in order to get me back in Forks just so he could talk to me. I didn't exactly know why Jacob was the way he was; why he needed to make a big show of everything. He obviously had issues.

However, despite Jacob's issues, I knew that he wasn't a person that would be violent or physically harmful, which was the direction Edward was going in. He hadn't outright said it, but I already knew what was on his mind. I couldn't blame Edward at all for thinking that way, considering how miserable my relationship with Jacob was; he probably figured that was the next logical step, all things considering. However, Edward just didn't know Jacob the way I did. Although Jacob may be capable of many things, and he certainly had a heated temper, he wasn't capable of physical violence towards me or any woman for that matter. His Quilleute upbringing alone taught him better than that.

Jacob was, at the most, emotionally abusive. I could see that now. But, I knew that he'd never to think to raise a hand to me. We'd had explosive fights, but they were nothing more than yelling matches and a few slammed doors. There were even lots of cold shoulders and silent treatments, but things never got of hand or escalated more than that.

Jacob and I would probably be having another one of those explosive fights once I confronted him with orchestrating the hoax of my father's heart attack. I wasn't looking forward to that. But, I've always been able to handle my own during our fights. If anything, I'd say my peace and leave again.

Edward certainly didn't need to be on the first plane back and come to my rescue. I knew I could handle Jacob on my own. Having Edward here would only serve to complicate matters and flare up Jacob's temper.

Edward's place was currently back in Portland where he needed to take care of his last minute business and enjoy his visit with his parents. From the weeks we'd spent together, I knew how important his family was to him and how he missed them. He must've been overjoyed to get to spend time with his parents, despite the circumstances that brought them down to Portland. Edward's time with his family was precious time, and I would never want to intrude on that, no matter how badly I wanted to be back together physically with him.

The good news was that it seemed we wouldn't be separated for long. Apparently, fate did end up smiling on us after all and he'd be able to wrap up business back in Portland earlier than usual, and with his parents already there, he's able to bypass a trip to Chicago. Instead of being apart for weeks on end until we reunited in New York, we'd now only need to be apart for a week at the most. That was great to hear.

I'd missed Edward so much already and we'd only been apart for several hours. He permeated my every thought, even though I should really been thinking of only my father. The memories of our time together, our sexual escapades, and the feel of him were the worst kind of torture.

I knew that I was likely to go crazy from missing him that I would've just dropped everything in Forks and run to him wherever he was. I didn't necessarily need to pack any of the meager belongings I had, or finish the unfinished business I had in town. None of it would've mattered anymore. My one directive was only going to be to getting back together with Edward. I needed him.

_I never thought of myself as being the type to be a clingy girlfriend, but being with Edward, I couldn't help but turn into one._

I didn't know how I was going to last weeks without him. Now, I wouldn't have to. It would just be a matter of days. I could manage days. I think.

However, I couldn't focus on my reunion with Edward at the moment. I had to find out what was indeed happening with my father.

As I looked around the station parking lot, I didn't find my father's cruiser parked anywhere. It was also not in the garage out at the back of the station where he sometimes parked it as well. That most likely meant my father wasn't working or even at the station. I felt my heart pitter-patter as I climbed the steps to go inside, nervous at what the officers might tell me.

It was somewhat like a Catch 22. If they told me that my father did have a heart attack, then I'd probably find out more information like where I'd be finding him, but then I'd have to deal with my father being ill. Again, there went mine and Edward's plans for New York.

However, they could also tell me that my father was perfectly fine as far as they knew, which would be the biggest relief, but it would prove that Jacob had lied and Edward was right along. That would be a huge blow to me. I'd have to confront him, as well as end whatever sort of friendship we still had left; that I thought we still had.

We'd been friends for the better part of my life; it'll be difficult to let go. However, if he'd managed this elaborate hoax, then there was no chance to salvage any kind of relationship with him. He obviously didn't care how hurtful that kind of lie would be to me, and that meant that he didn't care at all for me like I'd thought. It was a harsh truth to face.

But, I wasn't going to stand for Jacob's antics anymore. I wasn't going to stand for his selfishness and self-serving ways anymore. Moreover, Edward made me realize I didn't need someone like him in my life. I've seen now how he rarely gave consideration to me or my feelings. He'd really been no friend to me. At least, not the kind of friend he should've been.

Besides, now that I was with Edward, I didn't think he would take too kindly to my continuing any sort of continued fraternization with Jacob. Edward had made clear his feelings about Jacob. It would be better if I cut ties completely. Now that I'd be moving to New York, it would be much easier to cut him out of my life for good.

I opened the door to the station and was immediately greeted by the police officer working the front desk, Sergeant Kim. She came right over and wrapped me up in a hug. I had no idea what the hug meant-good or bad. It worried me.

"Isabella, you're home. It's great to see you," she greeted, after she finished hugging me. "You look well. It seems that time away has done you good," she added.

"Thank you, Sergeant Kim," I responded in kind. "Uh, I'm here because I was wondering if you or any of the other officers possibly have news on my father. You see, I've been trying to contact him to let him know I was coming home and I've had trouble. I had thought he might be here, since y'know this is his second home, but I don't see him."

"Ah, well, he is out in the middle of nowhere, so that might explain the trouble. I doubt the cell reception is any good out there."

"Out in the middle of nowhere?" I questioned.

"Did you not know?" She questioned back and I nodded my head "no". "Well, you've been away. It's understandable."

"I'm not quite following," I admitted.

"Your dad is on his annual fishing trip with his buddies. That's why I and some other officers are working some extra shifts to keep the station covered, since he, Masterson, Ateara, and Barronclaw are gone."

"But, he isn't usually supposed to go for a couple of weeks or so."

"Yeah, but they decided to leave early this year. It seems that they're going up by the Canadian border this time. Something different. Stick closer to home, rather than their other usual excursions. But, y'know, the weather is turning and they felt it better to go now before the snow up there starts coming. A couple of weeks would make a difference. Plus, they said it's real good fishing now up that way, and besides, there were some scheduling conflicts for the time that they usually leave. They didn't want to exclude anyone. So, they're out in the middle of the forest up there. I think the cell reception probably isn't too good. That's why the station was given a satellite phone and they have one with their party. So that we can stay in contact and in case the station really needs your father back. But, I think we can manage for the week they'll be gone."

"When did they leave exactly?"

"Just the other day. I would've thought that your dad would've told you. But, I 'spose he was giving you the time and space you needed. He probably figured he'd be back before you were ready to come home and you'd be none the wiser. I think this trip with his buddies, though, couldn't have come at a better time. In my opinion, he really needed the break. He's been compensating for you being gone by working way too much. He looked so happy to be going on the trip. High in spirits even. It was actually nice to see him so jolly for once after a rough couple of weeks."

"Oh, has he been really down of late?" I inquired, feeling more than a little guilty.

"Yeah, well, he was worried about you. He feels like he's had more than a hand in why you needed to take time some away. I guess when you left was the only time he had realized how unhappy you were. But, ah, that's something you two need to work out. I bet he'll be real happy to find that you're home."

"So, as far as you know, my father isn't ill?"

"Ill? No, I don't think so. He was perfectly fine when the group left. They left from the station and I was on shift. Saw him myself. Yeah, perfectly fine. Unless you've heard different."

"Well, that's one of the reasons I've come back sooner than expected. I got a text. So, he didn't have a heart attack here at the station?"

"A heart attack," Sergeant Kim exclaimed with a gasp. "Goodness, noooo! Like I said, he was in good health as the group left. Besides, your father is one of the fittest men I know."

"Okay, maybe there was some miscommunication. Could he have had a heart attack up there at their campsite or while the group was en route?"

"I doubt it very seriously, Isabella. I don't know who would text you such a thing or why, but I assure you that we'd know around here if your dad or any of the others in the group fell ill, got hurt, or went to a hospital. We'd know if there was any bit of trouble. A call would've been patched through on the satellite phone and there's been nothing. I'm sure we'd also hear of something on the police wire if there's been an incident."

Sergeant Kim had a point. All the men in my father's party were very well connected around town. If anything happened to any one of them, not just my father, the officers here at the station would know or have heard something.

I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat. Jacob had lied. Although, I knew it was a definite possibility, it was still hard to comprehend. There was still that little part of me that wanted to give Jacob the benefit of the doubt.

"Are you sure the station would know if anything goes wrong up there?"

"Yeah, definitely. Actually, they've checked in a couple times daily thus far."

"Really?"

"Yes, there's a log. Come, see," and she directed me over to the reception desk, picking up a notebook with a track of phone calls that were made by my father's party. She continued, "Your father has always been big on safety and like a boy scout, always prepared. He knows that they'll be in rural terrain, where help if needed could take days. He wanted to make sure someone here knows where they are at all times and that they're alright. If they miss a check, then its our cue to worry and notify the proper authorities. Also, if you ask me, he's a bit obsessive about making sure all is fine at the station and in our town while he's away, so the check is also a chance for him to keep tabs on us, too." We both giggled at that, because it was definitely my father's nature.

"So, this begs the question, why would someone tell you that your father had a heart attack when it isn't true? That's rather cruel."

"Maybe, it was just some misunderstanding," I covered. "Or, maybe it was a text that wasn't meant for me at all. Like someone got the wrong phone number or the cell wires got crossed. It could happen."

"Hmm...yes, sometimes people text the wrong people, but you have to admit, something sounds awfully fishy. Who was the text from? Or do you not know?"

"No...it was from a number I didn't recognize," I lied, which Sergeant Kim may or may not have noticed. "I thought it may have come from one of the officers."

"I doubt any of us here would contact you unless it was in an official capacity. We wouldn't just text you, especially for something serious like that. You'd probably know right away too if it was one of the Chief's buddies or one of us officers."

"Uh, I guess you have a point there," I agreed.

"Say, would you like me to investigate? Things are rather slow at the moment."

"No...no...it's okay. There's no need. It doesn't matter anyways, because my father is fine. That's all that matters to me. I'll just chalk it off to a wrong number or some sort of prank. No big deal."

I wanted to deal with Jacob's hoax on my own. No one else needed to be involved. Jacob certainly didn't need to get in trouble with the Forks Police Force, especially not when he planned to become one of their officers. I wasn't heartless enough to taint his record over some lie to lure me back home.

_That was the difference between him and I. I didn't have a cruel bone in my body. I wasn't a vengeful person and it seemed that Jacob was._

"Are you sure? Cause you know that was very wrong. It won't take but a bit to track down the caller and find out what's really going on. If it was wrongfully texted to you, then maybe that person needs to know so and therefore, can text or call the correct person it was meant for. Besides, if it caused you to come home unwittingly..."

"No, it's fine," I interjected. "If it was the case of mistaken identity, I'm sure, by now, that the right person already knows the real deal. It's literally been hours since I received the text."

"Well, you have a point there," Sergeant Kim acknowledged.

"There's no need to go to any trouble. And, really, I was ready to come home anyway. It was just a bit earlier than scheduled, but not by much. It didn't hurt anything for me to come home now."

"Well, okay. It's your call."

"Thanks for offering to investigate anyway. But, I'd just rather forget about the hoax text. Like I said, what's important is that I know my father is fine."

"Speaking of the Chief, I'm sure he's going to be disappointed to have missed your coming home. I really think he didn't expect you to be back before he returned from his fishing trip."

"Funny...I actually was trying to get back before he left. If I'd only known he'd had plans to leave earlier, I would've returned much sooner. Do you think it'll be alright if I use the station's satellite phone to get a hold of my dad? Like I said, I'd been trying to get a hold of him. I just want to make sure he's definitely okay up there, let him know that I'm home, and that I'd see him when he returns."

"Oh, yeah, yeah...of course. Give me a sec and I'll connect you."

Sergeant Kim then proceeded to dial my dad's party on the phone. It supposedly took awhile for a connection to be made. I used the time to check my phone to see if there were anymore calls or texts from Edward, and more importantly, if Jacob had finally returned my calls. There was nothing from either. All I'd missed was a text from Rosalie and Alice saying hi and another one from Seth who further confirmed that Jacob had lied about my father's well-being.

Understandably, I was quite angry with Jacob. Not only was he going to get a piece of mind, but he was going to have to watch me walk out of his life a second time and this was for good.

Although, I didn't know exactly how I was going to avoid him after I'd cut ties. Forks was such a small town and I knew that as I went about my daily business, I was bound to run into him eventually. I couldn't exactly just stay holed up inside my house until it was time to head to Seattle to meet Edward. That wasn't practical, and besides, having to pack and wrap up my life here in Forks would require me to run around town, especially if I wanted it all done by the time Edward arrived back in Washington. I supposed I could stay in hiding at my house, wait for my father to return from his fishing trip, then have him take care of my errands in town for me; however, he wasn't due back for several more days and I don't think I wanted to wait that long to start working on my move.

_I figured, the sooner I was ready, the sooner Edward and I was on that plane to New York and the sooner my new life could start._

It also occurred to me that I didn't want to give Jacob the satisfaction of knowing that he intimidated me enough to leave me being reclusive at my house just in an effort to avoid running into him. That would be another form of control that he would have over me and I didn't want that. We were both adults. If we ran into one another, we could handle ourselves maturely.

I supposed that I was just getting too far ahead of myself. I hadn't even confronted Jacob yet and let him know that he was entirely out of my life. I'd just have to cross the bridge of running into Jacob about town after completely ending our relationship once I got there. I needed to just take things one at a time.

Sergeant Kim was finally able to connect to the other line after a couple of tries. "Hey there. I have someone here that really wants to talk to the Chief and I'm pretty sure he'd like to hear from her." She then handed me the phone.

Sergeant Kim directed me to my dad's office and I was able to have some privacy while I talked to him. It was a great relief to hear my father's voice on the other end. He was perfectly fine, greatly enjoying his fishing trip with his buddies. They were having a grand old time bonding, doing some camping, boating, and catching a variety of fish, from bass to pike to two types of trout. He was excited to tell me about some news that they'd heard that there may be a nearby river where the salmon are on their upstream trek and therefore, are just ripe for the taking.

_I guess my father and I were going to have a lot of fish dinners once he returned from his trip._

It was wonderful to hear my dad sound so happy, light-hearted, relaxed, and having a good time with his group of close friends. It really sounded like he needed this trip to relieve all the stress he was feeling.

He expressed his own relief for my being home, but also his extreme disappointment for missing my return. He was ready to come home early from the trip. I told him that there was no need and assured him that I would be around for a while. I wanted him to continue his fun vacation. Lord only knows when he'd allow himself to take another one.

I didn't tell him about Jacob's fake text which had lured me back to town earlier than expected. I didn't feel that he needed to know about Jacob's latest antics. It would only cause him unnecessary stress, since he'd probably be quite angry with Jacob for pulling such a stunt. No good would come out of telling him. It would only ruin the rest of his vacation. Not to mention, probably cause more tension between him and Billy Black, Jacob's dad.

Surprisingly enough, one of the friends on this trip was none other than Billy Black. My dad had invited him along in an effort to reconcile and salvage their friendship. My father, forever being the good detective he was, figured out that I wasn't too keen on the idea; however, he explained that he and Billy were really trying hard to patch up their broken friendship. They'd been best friends since they were children; my father couldn't just throw the friendship and all their history together away. Besides, he'd found that it had been really difficult to avoid Billy and the elephant that was between them while they continued to live in the same town.

_It was exactly my concern with Jacob._

Furthermore, the not speaking to one another was really killing my father and driving a wedge between he and Billy's mutual friends as well. Therefore, my dad decided to give Billy a chance at reconciliation this one last time with the trip and Billy accepted the apparent peace offering.

I asked how he and Billy were getting along and he emphatically explained that he and Billy have been working on their differences with regards to my failed romantic relationship with Jacob. They've actually had several long, heartfelt discussions. Lots of issues they'd had were resolved. Apparently, Billy no longer blames my father for having a hand in the relationship's demise and accepted responsibility for his own involvement in the relationship ending. They had both worked out that they needed to stay out of mine and Jacob's personal affairs. They were no longer going to interfere and it was up to Jacob and I alone to work out our own relationship matters.

_I wondered then if Billy knew about Leah or about the deceit that Jacob just perpetrated._

My father expressed that while he understood I no longer wanted to be in a romantic relationship with Jacob, which he has accepted and supports my decision fully, he had hoped that like he and Billy, Jacob and I could see to it to remain friends. Again, he stressed that Jacob and I had been friends a long time and it would be a shame to throw away what once a great friendship.

Knowing that any sort of relationship with Jacob was now out of the question, it saddened me that I wasn't going to be able to make my father happy on that regard. I'm sure once he knew my reasons why for completely terminating Jacob out of my life, he'd understand and would support my decision once more. I just hoped that my actions wouldn't affect his renewed friendship with Billy, because that would be a darn shame, especially with how hard they had seemed to work to restore their friendship.

Of course, I hadn't yet told him that I was no longer going to be friends with Jacob, either. I thought that was a conversation better to have in person instead of over the phone. I hadn't exactly broke the news to Jacob yet, so I felt it might be better to tell my father after I'd confronted Jacob about his deceit.

Other topics I'd avoided talking about over the phone was my planned move to New York and my newfound love, Edward. Again, I thought those were conversations I needed to have face-to-face with my dad.

I also realized that it was wrong of me to want to keep Edward a secret from my father for the time being. Both men deserved better from me.

Despite the circumstances of how we met and how quickly we got involved, Edward has become a huge part of my life. I fell in love with him and really believe that he's my soul mate, the one my heart was meant for. I shouldn't be treating him like some kind of dirty, little secret because I am afraid of what my father's reaction would be, or even how the rest of the world would react to us. I realized that it didn't matter how we came to be together, just that we are together.

I am an adult after all. Free to make my own choices in life. I only did what my heart led me to do and it felt right. Really, I have nothing to be ashamed of.

Edward deserves for me to show how proud I am to be with him. Because I am. Actually, I feel very lucky and privileged to be the one he has chosen to be with. I should act that way.

_Our relationship may be quite new, but I already know that being with Edward is certainly an upgrade from my relationship with Jacob._

Bless Edward's heart. He had been so understanding about my not wanting to tell my father about us just yet. I got the distinct impression that he played along just to make me happy, even though I'm sure it must've hurt his feelings, if only a little, that I wasn't one that was ready to shout out my love for him from the rooftops. It was very noble of him. It's even more of a reason to love him and treat him better. Edward didn't seem to have a problem telling his parents about me, so I shouldn't have a problem myself.

I realize now how stupid I was for having any issues at all with revealing mine and Edward's newfound relationship. It was fortunate that Edward has been very understanding.

If Edward was going to come to Washington, it would be better if I told my father about him, as well as let him meet the man who now had my heart. I'm sure Charlie would be wary as to why I needed to leave for Seattle again. Being the father that he is, he would probably insist on meeting Edward anyway. If Edward wanted to come to Forks, I wouldn't exactly be able to hide him, and furthermore, I didn't want him to have to pretend that we weren't together. That wouldn't be fair to him and childish of me to ask him to do so. Truthfully, I don't even know if we would be able to do that.

I'm sure that like Ms. Gail, back at the Hideaway, people can just take one look at our faces, the way we look at one another, and they'll know. With my father being the cop that he is, he'd especially know, probably from the first moment that I even mention Edward's name; therefore, it would be imprudent to try and keep Edward and our relationship a secret.

My father certainly deserved to know the man that has healed my heart and brought me out of my misery. I think he would actually be happy to know that I'd found someone who made me happy, who treated me like I deserved, and who loved me and wanted only the best for me.

I don't believe that all the finer details would be important. Charlie only needed to know that Edward and I had met, we fell in love, and now he planned to move across the country to be with me in New York and is supportive of my going to school and my dream of becoming a writer.

Edward was a kind, loving, supportive, obviously well-educated man and had means. He also has treated me with respect, plus has treated me better than Jacob ever had, could, or ever will. What more could my father ask for in a beau for me?

_I guess we'll find out once my dad has met Edward._

As much as I hated ending the conversation with my dad, I knew that we had talked long enough. His group had plans for the evening and were waiting on him to be off the phone with me.

I also had to go and find Jacob because we needed to talk. I didn't want to wait on confronting him about his bogus text. There were also a lot of things that were left unsaid and unresolved between us when we last talked wherein I officially broke off our relationship. I also needed to inform him that while I had considered us remaining friends after our break-up, that was no longer the case and I wanted him completely out of my life.

My father and I hung up with both of us looking forward to seeing one another once he returned from his fishing trip. I left the station, making sure to give my sincerest gratitude to Sergeant Kim for all her help with connecting me to my father.

Before I went on a search for Jacob, who still wasn't answering my calls or repeated texts, I stopped by the post office and sent off Edward's boxes. I debated with myself on whether to send them at all, since he promised he would be coming back to Washington within the week; however, he had never told me to no longer send them off to his brother, so I thought it best to just do what we had originally planned. Edward had some clothing with him, and no doubt, could bring more belongings up from Portland; therefore, I figured, that he wouldn't necessarily need what he had packed in the boxes anyway. We also never knew if his plans might end up changing again. He may not be able to make back to Washington after all, so I wanted to make sure I did that errand for him before I ended up forgetting.

Since the post office was practically next door to our local Walmart, I decided to stop in and purchase some groceries that I surely would need to last me while my father was gone, as well as buy some packing boxes of various sizes, so that I could get started on working on my move.

In the morning, I would call Sarah Lawrence and finally accept their admittance and I'd be on my way to relocating to the big city. I couldn't wait to be able to register for classes and explore the campus. I also was eager to find out where Edward and I would be living in the city and start learning the ins and outs of living in New York. I couldn't wait for Edward and his brother Emmett to show me around.

I think it would make Edward very happy to find out that we may not need to find two, separate places after all. I'm sure his brother would be grateful that he'd have less work to do. Now that my father was going to know about Edward, I didn't see the point in keeping up a ruse that we were living separately. My father would probably know that it was just a ruse and that as Edward kept saying all along, we'd probably just end up staying at one of our places more than the other. Not that I'd offer the information freely to my father, but I'm sure he'd eventually find out about that Edward and I had already cohabited in the hotel for a couple of weeks straight. I can't say that he'd approve of me shacking up with Edward, but I think he's open-minded enough to accept it.

It would be economical for the two of us just to maintain one place. I realize now that I'd probably be struggling financially with the kinds of rent apartments went for in New York and I'd hate to have to rely on Edward's money to help me survive. Now, paying for half the rent, utilities, and groceries for a place Edward and I shared, I could probably do.

However, admittedly, it was nice to think about living alone and finally having a place of my own. I had yet to experience that. I've always lived with my father and briefly with Jacob and his father, although I still had my own separate room, but that all changed when Jacob decided to take his Quilleute chastity vow. I've never known anything else. I very much wanted to see if I could even do it and what it would be like. As much as living with Edward and having him around pretty much 24/7 appealed to me, the idea of having a place to call my very own and standing alone also had its appeal.

Of course, this would have to be something I needed to discuss intently with Edward. I still wonder how he'd feel about us living separately, even though he didn't seem to mind the idea when we were making our plans at the hotel. It would be like going backwards in our relationship, since we already began it by living together; however, I don't necessarily think it would be a bad idea to start moving our relationship at a slower pace. After all, there was still a lot of getting to know one another that we needed to do.

_Bottom line, Edward and I had a lot of talking and planning that we still needed to get done once he came back to Washington._

With the post office errand done and nothing else pressing for me to do for the night, I stopped off to drop my groceries at the house, then I went in search of Jacob. He still was not answering his phone, but I figured I could track him down somewhere around town. If anything, he had to be home and I would find him there. I was glad that I now knew that Billy was on the trip with my dad; therefore, he wouldn't be around to interfere when I confronted Jacob.

I had the sneaking suspicion that Jacob was avoiding my calls. He probably knew that I'd find out fairly quickly that his text was nothing but a hoax.

I had checked all of Jacob's usual haunts in town and hadn't found him anywhere. None of his friends or people I'd ran into had seen him. Some said that they actually hadn't seen him for days and thought that he might've gone on the fishing trip with his dad and my father. I was pretty sure my father would've told me if Jacob had gone along.

They were also surprised that I was looking for him; they'd heard about the day I left and the messy breakup. I couldn't say I was surprised. News, especially gossip, definitely traveled quickly around Forks.

That should've been the first sign for me that Jacob's text was suspicious. Now that I thought about it, if it had been true, I probably would've received a ton of other phone calls and texts telling me about my father's heart attack, or at least asking me if either he or I was alright. At the very least, I knew that Seth would've definitely called me and asked if I already knew about it and if I needed anything from him.

_It made me even angrier at Jacob._

I didn't think that Jacob was still in Seattle. I knew him better than that. However, since I couldn't find him at his usual hang outs or with his usual friends, I decided to take a chance and pass by Leah's place, to see if I could spot Jacob's truck there. I had no luck there either. It didn't seem that anyone was home over at the Clearwater house.

My mind quickly drifted to Seth and I wondered if he ever knew about his sister and Jacob. I didn't want to think about Seth betraying me and not letting me know about Leah and Jacob. However, I knew that Seth was a good friend to me and that it was unlikely that he'd keep something like that from me. He's trustworthy. If he had known, he would've certainly told me. So, that made me think he has no idea about the two of them. It wasn't that astonishing, since I knew that he and Leah wasn't exactly close. They both lived separately and Seth wasn't his sister's keeper. But, I did make a mental note to get a hold of Seth later and invite him to hang out sometime, so that we could have a long discussion about his sister and Jacob. I wondered what he would think about the two of them together.

With no luck finding Jacob anywhere around town and still unable to get a hold of him by phone, as a last resort I went to his house. The last thing I wanted to do was drop by unexpectedly, but Jacob had left me no choice. The talk we needed to have couldn't wait.

I know that Edward wanted me to wait to confront Jacob about his deceit and at least have someone with me. However, I didn't see the point of any of that. I can handle Jacob. I was already at his house. Why put off for tomorrow what could be done today? I knew that Jacob and I would probably get into a fight, which I was ready for, but nothing more than that would result from this confrontation. Jacob had never been a violent individual, even though he had a temper. He's the kind of guy that was all talk. The sooner I got this talk over with him, the sooner he'd be out of my life and I could fully move on. It'll be like a huge weight has lifted.

Jacob's truck was parked in front of the house, which meant that he had to be home, although I couldn't be certain. If he wasn't home, I had no idea where he could've gone, since I've already searched for him all around town and he was nowhere to be found. I was determined to wait him out, though. He was bound to come home at some point. Or I would persistently keep returning until I finally met up with him face-to-face. Jacob couldn't avoid me forever. Although, I did want to get our confrontation over and done with as soon as possible, so I prayed that he was just hiding out in his house.

I rang the doorbell and when no one answered, I rapped on the door. With still no answer, I continued to knock harder until my hand was sore, thinking that he may just not have heard the doorbell or my knocking. However, it didn't seem that Jacob was home, but my gut told me that he was. I still felt like he was purposely hiding from me, as if I'd go away if he pretended he wasn't home. Fat chance that would happen if he was indeed inside. Besides, I could've sworn I'd heard movement. I decided to take a look around and walked about the outside, peering in through the windows, to see if I can spot him somewhere inside.

I couldn't see much, but I did notice the huge mess inside from what I could see. The place hadn't looked lived in for days. Apparently, Jacob lived like a pig while his father wasn't home. It was a side of him I'd never noticed. When I'd been around, their house was always impeccably clean, but maybe that was only for my benefit. I almost felt sorry for the huge cleanup he'd have to accomplish before Billy got back. I doubt Billy would have approved of Jacob trashing the house. I could just picture Jacob scrambling to get the house all cleaned before Billy's return and was glad that I would have no part in it. Jacob had made his bed and now had to lie in it.

I made my way to the back and opened the little gate to their backyard. I was well aware that I looked like someone who was trespassing, and truthfully, I had no right to be snooping like I was, but I was determined to find Jacob. Luckily, the Black's home didn't have any nearby neighbors who would find me suspicious. But, even if there were, I think anyone would know who I am and my relationship to Jacob and Billy, so they wouldn't necessarily bat an eye to me doing what I was doing. At this point, I almost wished Jacob had nearby neighbors, and they could probably tell me of Jacob's whereabouts.

Unless things had changed while I'd been gone, which I highly doubted, Jacob's room was towards the back of the house. I made my way to his bedroom window and peeked in. I had expected to spot him sleeping or even hiding in there somewhere, but the room was empty and still as messy as every place else in the house. It occurred to me then just how much of a slob Jacob really was, as compared to Edward who always picked up after himself; at least, that's what I'd known Edward to do while we were at the hotel together. Edward and I weren't exactly impeccably neat, but our hotel room didn't look like a tornado ransacked it either, which was a good way to describe the state of the Black house at the moment.

Well, it didn't really seem like Jacob was home like I'd thought. I was about to pack it in and head home when I'd heard movement coming from the shed at the edge of their property. I knew I'd heard faint noises. Initially, I'd thought that they were coming from inside the house, but I knew now that the noises were actually coming from the shed. Jacob had to be inside the shed. I made my way there, all the while practicing in my head the tongue-lashing I was prepared to give Jacob.

I barged in through the slightly ajar door, not even bothering to knock. I knew Jacob was inside. However, what I wasn't prepared to see was the sight before me.

The inside of the shed was smoke-filled and smelled strongly of pot, or at least, something closely resembling pot. Jacob and Leah weren't exactly smoking from a bong, it looked more like a Native American hookah, but it certainly wasn't tobacco that was inside. They were both obviously naked underneath the thin afghan blanket that covered them on the makeshift bed they had made on the shed floor, and in between puffs, it was clear that Jacob was banging her. They seemed to be having a grand ole time rolling in the sack together, spending the day lazily in bed, and it didn't look like neither had a care in the world.

It wasn't any wonder why Jacob wasn't answering any of my calls and texts. He was otherwise preoccupied.

Neither one of them noticed me at first, standing just inside the door and gaping at them. Understandably, I was in a lot of shock. It was not at all what I expected to see when I barged through the door. I didn't mean to invade Jacob and Leah's privacy. I was about to turn on my heel and walk right back outside; however, before I could make my escape, Jacob finally caught sight of me.

Naturally, they scrambled to become decent and Jacob became a rambling, stuttering mess in an effort to explain to me what I supposedly wasn't seeing. I didn't know how he could even try to explain that I didn't just see him and Leah in bed together and smoking some sort of weed, because it was plainly obvious that's what I saw them doing. I turned my back on them to give them some privacy as they both struggled to get dressed. I could hear a lot of fumbling about and soft whispers by the two of them, and honestly, it made me laugh to myself a little. I could imagine that both were probably red-faced and embarrassed as heck. After all, they were just caught in a compromising position by me no less, Jacob's ex-fiancée'.

Not that I cared at all about confirming their relationship. After seeing them at the club that one night, I already had my suspicions. Jacob and I were definitely over and he was free to do what he wanted with his personal life. We had no more ties to one another. He moved on to Leah, who I must say, seemed a better match for him than I could ever be, even though we'd been friends since childhood. Surprisingly, I wasn't even bothered by the thought that Jacob and Leah were probably seeing one another already behind my back before we even officially ended our relationship. Maybe that was because seeing him with someone else made me feel a whole lot better about immediately jumping into my relationship with Edward. Jacob and I both had someone new now in our lives and we were both happy, which was all I ever could really ask after our disaster of a relationship.

I also didn't mind that Jacob seemed to have no problem having sex with Leah while he'd sworn off sex with me, under the guise of that stupid Native American chastity vow he'd made. I guess that went out the window when he started hooking up with Leah. He and I were never really compatible in the bedroom. I was actually glad that he'd found someone he was sexual compatible with, since I certainly found Edward whom I was compatible with in every way, including in the bedroom.

_It was really better that we hadn't gotten married. I had dodged a bullet. What the hell had I been thinking when I'd even agreed to marry him in the first place?_

Leah swiftly raced out of the shed as soon as she was dressed. She didn't meet my eyes as she darted past me on her way out the door. I don't know why, but that made me chuckle a little. Before she'd gone, she stopped at the door and took one last look at Jacob. They exchanged glances and I didn't miss the silent communication that clearly passed between them. Jacob and I never seemed to get the hang of that. He and Leah, on the other hand, seemed to have that down and could read one another really well. I recognized it because I knew that it was what Edward and I did occasionally.

I also didn't miss the little hint of a smile Jacob gave Leah before she left and when he thought I wasn't looking. It was as if he was telling her that everything was still okay between them. That seemed to uplift Leah and she walked away with a little more spring in her step.

After Leah had gone, Jacob and I just stood there in silence, glaring at one another for quite a while. It felt just like a standoff before an old-fashioned Western duel. I guess neither one of us knew just how or where to begin. The air around us was thick with tension. However, Leah aside, it didn't take me long to remember why I was there in the first place. My anger towards Jacob for pulling such an awful hoax bubbled up, along with years of resentment.

I finally gathered enough of my courage, took a deep breath, then unleashed on Jacob. First and foremost, I called him out on the false text he'd sent me about my father. I blasted him for thinking that it was acceptable behavior to do something like that.

The only explanation Jacob could give me was that it was a joke. A joke that probably was in poor taste, but nonetheless, he had meant no harm by it. He had never expected me to have taken him seriously. He had figured that I'd know better. He certainly hadn't meant for me to rush all the way back to Forks to follow up on his text when I wasn't ready to come home. He blatantly told me that I had overreacted and that a simple phone call to my father would've sufficed to dismiss his text as a hoax altogether. I didn't need to have gone through so much trouble. That was it. That was all he had on that regard. He practically laughed at me for reacting as I had and didn't even bother to apologize for sending the text in the first place.

_It was a joke. For a joke, it really wasn't very funny._

I didn't know if Jacob had totally lost his mind or whether the weed he was smoking was affecting his brain. Either way, his blasé` attitude towards a matter that I took very seriously angered me further. As he stood there before me, shrugging like it was no big deal to have lied to me the way he did, it was as if I didn't know who he was anymore.

Actually, it occurred to me that maybe I didn't know Jacob as well as I thought I did, despite all of our years of friendship and the three odd years we were somewhat of a couple. After seeing him at the club with Leah that one night in Seattle, I had already questioned who he was. Maybe he had been a stranger to me all along and Edward was right. I didn't know who the real Jacob was at all. Leah, on the other hand, seemed to know better than I who Jacob really is. I could just tell they had something together that Jacob and I never managed to find in our relationship.

_I would never understand why Jacob would think we'd make a good couple and kept insisting that we were meant to be together when maybe Leah was there all along and is the better match._

Coming to this realization, the more anger and resentment bubbled inside of me. Besides my anger towards him, I was pretty mad at myself for having been passive, not realizing sooner that we'd never work, and having wasted so much time. My life could've been drastically different if it weren't for Jacob. Instead of years of misery, I would've probably been happy, already in New York fulfilling my writing dream, and who knows, maybe even had met Edward sooner. The point was that I now saw my life with Jacob had been nothing more than one big joke and though I played a part in it, I still placed much of the blame on Jacob. I was so glad to be severing ties with him.

I gave Jacob a piece of my mind and I unloaded all the years of fury and resentment. I said the things I didn't quite get to say when I broke off our relationship by phone. I never really gave him a chance to get a word in edgewise. I had to get everything out that I'd been holding in for years. I finally closed with telling him that I was glad our relationship was over because now I was free and that he was free as well, which was the better for the both of us. I didn't tell him about my newfound relationship with Edward, but I did tell him that I was ready to move to New York and would be doing so in time to start school when the new semester began. I also told him that while I regret throwing years of friendship away, I wanted nothing to do with him anymore. We couldn't be friends, especially since he'd had such little disregard for me when he played that cruel joke telling me that my father was ill when he wasn't. I told him that severing ties with him completely was what I needed to do for myself and what had to be done in order for me to start a new life. I also told him that with my moving across the country, ending the friendship would be easier on the both of us.

To say that Jacob was taken aback would be an understatement. I suddenly felt sorry for him because he looked like a little kid that was just told his beloved puppy had died. He was certainly quite distraught. I felt like the one that killed his puppy, or at least the one that broke the sad news to him.

I'd never quite seen him look so heartbroken before. I wondered if he looked this heartbroken when I broke off our romantic relationship. Something told me, though, that he probably didn't, because he probably thought that I'd come running back to him or that we'd at least remain friends. Besides, he had Leah, and somehow I think that made the ending of our engagement less heartbreaking.

While Jacob didn't dispute that our romantic relationship was over, and I suppose that was due in large part to him already being in a relationship with Leah, he did protest about our friendship being over. He desperately wanted us to remain friends and thought apologizing for all his wrongs was going to make me change my mind. He pleaded with me to salvage our friendship and hoped that we could get back to the kind of relationship we'd had as best friends before becoming a couple ruined everything. He really seemed desperate to remain in my life. Although, I couldn't imagine why exactly.

Unfortunately for him, I stood firm. All his attempts at apologizing and trying to win me over were all in vain. I'd already made up my mind. Besides, I really thought it was the best thing for us. For one, I wasn't ready yet to forgive him for the lie he perpetuated about my father. Not to mention pressuring me into a relationship with him when I was the most vulnerable and causing me years of misery. He'd spent much of our time together controlling and manipulating me and that wasn't easily forgivable.

Secondly, being away and taking the time to think back on our failed relationship, I realized that I really liked having the space away from him. I wasn't ready to give that up just yet. I only came to confront him now because I really need to close this chapter of my life with him.

Lastly, we both had newfound relationships and I think it was important for each of us to focus on our new relationships. Remaining friends would just complicate matters with our new partners. I know Edward wouldn't want me to continue to have any sort of relationship with Jacob and I'm sure Leah would feel both awkward and possibly even angry if Jacob and I remained friends; therefore, out of respect for them, we should be out of each other's lives.

You just had to give Jacob credit, because he kept trying to convince me otherwise. Jacob was nothing if persistent. However, while his persistence had won me over in the past, he wasn't getting the better of me again. I was a completely different person now.

I still didn't understand why he wanted to insist on keeping our friendship, as I didn't see any point nor benefit in doing so. Our friendship had ran its course. Jacob needed to just let go and I think he knew that, but he was being stubborn about it.

"I'm sorry Jacob that my decision hurts you, but it's just the way it has to be. You'll see, it's really the best thing for the both of us," I told him gently.

"The best thing for the both of us? Are you kidding me? It's the best thing for you," he yelled, obviously angry now. "So, I screwed up. Maybe I screwed up majorly and numerous times. I still don't think it's any reason to throw all of our years of friendship away. I've apologized and really I'm sincere. That should be enough to forgive me. Look, I understand that we can no longer be together romantically, I accept that. I told you that before. I can see now that we weren't really compatible as a couple. I'm truly sorry about all the years of unhappiness you'd had to go through on account of me and trying to keep our relationship together. That was admirable of you. So, I get that we're done as a couple, but I'd still hoped that we could continue our friendship. I don't see why you can't just try to hold on and maintain our friendship like you'd done when we were together."

"I'd already given you all the reasons, Jacob. If you still don't understand, I don't think there's any way I could make you understand. I regret that I have to throw all our years of friendship way, but it's what I need to do. We can never go back to the way we used to be before we became a couple. I don't see the point in trying to recover something that is obviously gone now. We both just need to move on with our lives. Besides, if I'm to be perfectly honest, when I'm in New York, I doubt you'd ever be hearing from me again, so why even have the pretense that we're still friends."

"Ah, I see now. You want to leave here with a completely clean slate."

"To put it frankly, yes. I want to start a new life when I go to New York and that doesn't include you at all. Look, call me cruel, selfish, even a bitch for cutting ties with you, and maybe I am, but I think it's high time I do what's best for me and what makes me happy. Hanging onto what's sure to be a doomed friendship anyway between us isn't part of the plan. I have to let you know that there's no way I'm altering my plans this time. I've catered to you and everyone else for too long," I declared adamantly.

"And what does Charlie say about you cutting ties with me? I can't imagine he was too happy about it. He was already disappointed that we ended our engagement, but I happen to know that he'd hoped we'd remain friends and mostly remain in one another's lives. You do know that he and my dad made up, right? After the breakup, their friendship was strained, but they've been able to patch things up. Work things out. I don't see why we can't do the same, if even only for their sakes. Actually, how do you propose to keep us out of one another's lives if our fathers are still such good friends? We'll be bound to run into each other. I mean, isn't that how we became friends in the first place?"

"To be perfectly honest, I haven't yet told my dad about my decision to cut ties with you. I'm sure he assumes that we can just resume being friends, so, yes, he might be disappointed with my choice to not want to have anything to do with you from this day on; however, it's my decision to make. Whatever his relationship is with Billy is separate from the two of us. They can still be friends and we don't have to. Regardless of my father being disappointed with my decision, he's always been nothing but supportive, and I'm sure he can understand the circumstances why I made that choice. I'm sure he wouldn't be too happy with you once he finds out what you did with sending me that text that was pure lies. He'll accept it and he'll work it out with your dad. He'll know that our relationship should have no impact on his and your father's. Furthermore, with me being in New York, there is no reason to be running into each other as you say. Your life will be here and mine over there. For the time being, while I'm still in town, I plan to be avoiding you. I don't think it'll be too hard, as long as you cooperate, which is part of the reason I'm talking to you about this now. I suggest that you don't make things more difficult on either of us than it already is. You just go about your life as you've been doing without me, and I'll go about mine, m'kay. That shouldn't be too difficult, since you already seem to be doing that this whole time I've been gone. Maybe, by the time we do have to meet up again in the future, for whatever reason that might bring us together, things would've changed and I would feel differently about you. Maybe somewhere down the line, we can re-discover our friendship. But for now, I am just not ready to resume any kind of relationship with you," I ranted and expressed my heartfelt feelings.

I could tell by the look on Jacob's face that he understood all that I'd said and that I meant serious business. He knew that there was no way he would convince me otherwise to give him another chance and have us work on mending our friendship. My mind was made up. He could tell that I was going to see this through, no matter how emotionally tasking, and that I wasn't just going to sit back anymore and let other people influence my decisions, like I've done in the past.

I figured I was done; that this chapter of my life with Jacob in it was closed. I'd said all I needed to say and I thought that there was nothing left for him to say. It was all over. I was going to leave in peace.

I told him some final farewells after a beat of silence between us and turned to leave. I almost got through past the door before he quickly raced over, slammed the door shut, and forcefully yanked me back into the shed. I cried out in pain, but he didn't release me. In fact, his grip on my arm only got tighter. Looking into his eyes, I noticed that they looked wild now. He looked wild with anger, even though I could see a mix of emotions pass on his face. I think for a quick second, he had debated on just letting me go, but his stubbornness won out and he just couldn't bring himself to let me walk away. I also didn't know how much the fact that he was still high on the weed was affecting his mind, although he seemed coherent enough. However, he didn't seem like himself anymore.

When he dragged me away from the door and threw me against the opposite wall, I knew I was in trouble then. He had turned violent. I'd never thought in a million years that he would start acting this way, but then again, no matter how bad our fights had been, I'd never seen him this angry. He was practically purple with rage. He started spouting a whole bunch of crazy talk as he kept me pinned against the wall. I could tell that he was letting his rage take over and fuck me, I was in big trouble. Huge, huge trouble and there was no one around to help me. Neither my father or Edward even knew that I had come to see Jacob. The more Jacob ranted, the more I knew I was in deep shit.

_Dammit__, why didn't I listen to Edward and have waited to confront him or had brought someone like Seth with me for back up. Jacob would've never pulled this behavior if someone was with me._

Naturally, I began to panic. I screamed for help, but I figured that would be fruitless since no one was probably around to hear me. Jacob did live in a pretty remote place. I tried to wrench myself free from Jacob, but he was so much stronger than me. I thought that he was going to end up raping me, but just then Leah burst through the doors. Her eyes were wide in witnessing the scene before her, and I thought that I'd been saved. That went to show how little I knew and how stupid I was.

Jacob ordered Leah to get some rope and a gag for which she obliged. She did it willfully and without hesitation. I kept asking her what the hell was she doing and begging her to help me instead of aid him in whatever he planned on doing with me. Leah just ignored me. I tried to ask Jacob what he was doing exactly, but he wouldn't give me an explanation. Then I tried to appeal to the both of them to let me go, but it was to no avail. I started getting angry, mostly out of frustration with myself for putting myself into this precarious situation, but I took it out on them. I was hoping that by my being foul-mouthed to them, that they would change their minds and just set me free. However, cussing them both out only served to fuel them further. I finally couldn't say anything because Leah had gagged my mouth. Together they proceeded to tie me up. I had no idea what in God's name Jacob had planned, but I knew that it couldn't be anything good.

Undoubtedly, I was afraid. I didn't know what was going to happen to me. I couldn't fathom what Jacob or Leah could have in store for me. The fact that it didn't seem to phase them that I was the town's Chief of Police's daughter and that Charlie would eventually come looking for me left me with a completely horrible feeling. I didn't know if I should be prepared to be tortured or worse, be prepared to die. My head was filled with such terrible scenarios. As they dragged me out of the shed, I sent a silent prayer up to the heavens and silent apologies to both Edward and my dad for having lead myself to this awful circumstance. I didn't know if I was ever going to see either of them again.

I could tell that they were dragging me to Jacob's truck. I tried to resist as much as I could, but with being tied up and the two of them firmly holding me hostage, I essentially didn't have a chance in hell to get away. I was pushed into the truck and got one last look at the setting sun and the smirk on Jacob and Leah's faces before all went black.

* * *

**END A/N:** Oh me, oh my! *dun dun dun*

Okay, so I know I said I'd deliver to you multiple chapters, and I plan to uphold that, it's just that I know I've taken so long already in posting this chapter that I thought I should post it right away. The other ones are already written, so they're coming, I assure you. It's just I need to type them up and I plan to get started on that post haste and will post those just as soon as it's typed. In the meantime, mull over this one.

Teaser-

"_Throbbing...so much throbbing. There is also thundering between my ears. Besides that, a pounding in my head that is driving me crazy. I hear other noise, sounds that should be familiar, but these sounds seem so muffled, like they're coming from far away. I can't make them out. There might as well just be silence. I would welcome the silence instead of this throbbing, pounding, and thunder in my head. It's painful. I try to call out, scream, just use my voice, but I can't seem to form any words. My throat is dry and my voice is lost. I couldn't understand why I couldn't see clearly. I later realize it's because there is no light, just darkness surrounding me." _

Lastly, I wanted to address that I have some reviews I still have yet to respond to. I didn't mean to neglect them, they just got lost in my inbox-went onto another page & I had failed to realize that they were still there, waiting for me to reply back. Kind of out-of-sight, out-of-mind. So, I woefully apologize if I haven't yet replied to your review-I will. I always do. Working on those replies post haste as well.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to the Twilight saga is the property of Stephanie Meyer. Summit Entertainment owns all the rights to the Twi saga films. I only own writing this story, plot lines and all. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: **So, real life sucked ass and then there was the matter of the family vacation I went on where there was even less time to manage writing. However, with vacation done and my having a bit more free time, since I'd been using writing as a means for escape and avoidance since I currently have my MIL here visiting, I am able to bring you 3 chapters in succession. Gosh, I feel so accomplished.

Not gonna lie. These next few chapters may be a bit hard on the heart, not to mention we still have a separated Edward and Bella *sadface*. Admittedly, they have been difficult on me to write as well, which may also explain the tardiness of an update. But, I assure you, brighter days are ahead.

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN A REVIEW**

**AND**

**THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL, HEART-WARMING REVIEWS**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

~Edward~

For a little while there before bed, I obsessively kept checking my phone, getting increasingly disappointed that Bella hadn't kept her promise to text me goodnight. I had been looking forward to that text. But, I suppose, I couldn't exactly blame her for not having come through. All things considering, she'd probably had an exhausting day and keeping that promise to text most likely became the last thing on her mind. God knows that Bella has certainly had an emotionally tasking day, what with the two of us having to say goodbye and then receiving the news about her father plus the whole mystery surrounding that text from her ex, Jacob. There were probably a hundred good reasons why she'd forgotten. I would guess that she probably fell right to sleep just as soon as her head hit the pillow. So, I couldn't exactly hold not texting like she said she would against her.

Speaking of pillows, I resorted to hugging mine tightly, imagining it was Bella I was holding. It felt awkward and strange to be falling asleep without her beside me. I had grown quite accustomed to her presence in my bed that now that we'd be sleeping apart for the first time since I'd first met her, this bed felt entirely way too large and too cold. God, how I actually wanted Bella to hold instead of just this not-so-fluffy pillow. Naturally, it was a poor substitute to the softness and curves of Bella's body and her warmth. Although I was trying to sleep, I really couldn't slow my mind enough or get comfortable enough to really get my rest.

_I wondered if Bella felt the same._

However, I had been theorizing that Bella had fallen into an exhaustive sleep, hence why she'd forgotten to text me, so I suppose she really wasn't haven't the same problem as me. Truthfully, I was a bit miffed thinking about that. I mean, did she not miss me in her bed at all? In the meantime, here I was tossing and turning, with my mind working over time. It wasn't just Bella and missing her either. There were lots of things churning around in my head, including the whole mess with my West Coast division. I couldn't help but feel I was missing something with regards to the business and that there was an elaborate, deliberate set-up going on.

As the night wore on, though, that missed text from Bella began to overtake all the other thoughts in my head and began to plague my mind. Granted, that I probably didn't know Bella as well as I should, at this point in our relationship, but I think I knew her well enough to realize that it was unlike Bella to have promised to text me then miss doing it. No matter how tired she was, she would've sent me something. Even if she could only manage a kiss goodnight emoticon or even just a heart to tell me that she loved me, she would've sent it. Now, that got me to thinking as to why exactly she didn't.

Certainly, I might have been overthinking things. It could've been as simple as she'd forgotten or that she really did fall asleep before being able to send me any sort of message. She could've very well been out of battery again, not surprising with how much she probably used her cell.

I guess I could just wait to hear from her in the morning and I probably would. She'd be apologetic for failing to text me.

However, something in my gut told me that Bella didn't just simply fail to text me. I couldn't really put my finger on it, but something just told me that it was none of those simple explanations and that there was something more sinister at play here. I didn't want to think of any bad thoughts when it came to Bella, but I couldn't help it. There was just this nagging feeling. I wondered if Jacob had anything to do with it.

_Although I couldn't be certain if Bella's ex had any hand in her failing to text me, but I exponentially disliked Jacob even more._

I became increasingly worried about Bella and her safety. I couldn't stop the heinous thoughts that kept running around in my mind of the terrible things that could've happened to Bella and the role that Jacob could've played. As much as it pained me to think that Bella could be hurt or worse, my mind did dare to go there. I was so appalled at the thoughts that I literally almost punched my fist through the wall. I didn't, but I really wanted to in order to take out my frustrations.

In taking a little step back, after going to the bathroom and splashing some water on my face, I realized that I could just be overreacting. Everything was probably fine with Bella. I was probably just letting my imagination get away from me. Bella would think it silly of me once she hears about my overreaction to her failing to text me this one time.

Knowing that I had a lot of business to take care of in the morning and needed my rest in order to be functioning properly and get my head focusing on work instead of Bella, I willed myself to calm down enough in order to be able to catch some more sleep. I definitely wouldn't be able to conduct any sort of business if I was a sleep-deprived mess.

I tried to stop worrying about Bella and fixating on that missed text of hers. Instead, I visualized hearing from her in the morning. I visualized us together and being in her arms once again. I visualized doing naughty things to her body. I visualized her giving me pleasure beyond belief. I fell asleep to those happy thoughts and my Bella fantasies.

Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to keep me resting peacefully. I began to jolt awake from the nightmares that crept in to what was supposed to be sweet dreams. Each time, I managed to get my breathing under control and fall back asleep; however, when the last nightmare happened, more vivid and graphic than the rest and in full living color, I knew I was done with sleep. The visions that danced in my head were especially horrific that I actually had broken out in a cold sweat.

_Fuck, it was one of those nightmares that your mind would always remember, too._

I ended up back in the bathroom, splashing some more cold water on my face. As I looked at myself in the mirror, I could already see the evidence of my rough night appearing. Not exactly the look I wanted to have going into work when light broke, but I couldn't really help it. My damn mind just wouldn't let me stop thinking about my beloved, Bella, in order for me to get the rest I desperately needed.

Since going back to sleep was out of the question, I knew that I wouldn't be able to ease my worries about Bella until I had concrete proof that she was in fact alright. I just had to hear from her. Granted it was the middle of the night and I was being the hugest douchebag for even thinking to call her at this godforsaken hour, but I did it anyway. I frantically called and left a few texts for good measure. Then I sat and waited to hear back from her, and by sat, I meant that I paced about the room, running my fingers through my hair and practically tearing my hair out.

Mere seconds passed waiting for my phone to ring or beep from an incoming text, but it felt like hours. I obsessively kept checking my phone to see if it was on, broken, malfunctioning, or that it still had battery life. She still hadn't called or texted. Like the crazed person I was already, I continued trying. I wasn't going to rest easy until I physically heard from her. I kept this holding pattern until the sun came up.

By then, I was pretty much frantic and ready to get my ass up to Forks, where my Bella was, by any means necessary. I was about to ring up my parents and tell them that business was going to have to wait, when my phone ended up vibrating in my hand, causing me to nearly jump right out of my skin. To my disappointment, it was only Emmett, who, of course, forgot all about the damn time difference again.

I actually hung up on him, but as per usual, that shit didn't fly with Emmett. I don't know how he knew that I'd already be up, but he did. I swear, Emmett could really be psychic sometimes. He just continued to keep calling me back until I finally did start conversing with him. He actually threatened to tell our parents on me. It was childish, but it did work.

Admittedly, his call couldn't have come at a more opportune time. He actually got my mind off of worrying about Bella and onto business like where it needed to be.

He had done some research into my Portland office, trying to pinpoint exactly where the call that claimed the office was in trouble came from and who made it. He hadn't quite figured that out yet, but he did think that Aro was onto something and was quietly investigating it on his own. He figured that Aro was probably waiting for the outcome of his investigation before he came to me about it all. Emmett definitely knew how to garner my attention. Emmett also cautioned that while the books and everything else looked in order at the office, it didn't mean that something was not up. He had a point about how looks can be deceiving. Obviously, Aro felt that all was not right at the office. That knowledge definitely had my curiosity piqued. I had a feeling that Aro and I were going to be stuck in a very long, but interesting meeting today.

To my credit, Emmett praised me for having Aro on board. He felt that he was a great asset to the division and the family business in general. I agreed. It's why I felt even more confident about completely handing the reigns of the West Coast division over to Aro. That was another thing Aro and I had to discuss today. Pending no protests from my parents, my days as the head of the West Coast division was really numbered and I couldn't be happier about it.

_It was just one step closer to getting me to New York._

There were more business-related matters that Emmett and I discussed, including some developments about the construction site accident that I didn't even think our mom and dad knew about because they certainly hadn't discussed it with me when we were at dinner. Maybe they didn't think it was important. Regardless, I still wanted to discuss these developments with them. I happened to find them quite interesting indeed.

Emmett had successfully gotten my mind off of Bella for the time being. Before I even knew it, we had talked for nearly three hours and to the point where my cell needed to be charged. Not that I could really stop thinking about Bella, but being Edward Cullen the worried boyfriend had to take a backseat to the Edward Cullen that's the business professional.

Emmett had given me a wonderful pep talk just as soon as he recognized that I had other things on my mind besides business matters. He was able to weasel out of me that I was worried about Bella since she failed to text me last night and because I hadn't heard from her as of yet after numerous phone calls and texts. He literally laughed out loud at the stress I was putting myself through, all because Bella hadn't yet returned my numerous attempts at contacting her. He also wasn't afraid to call me out on acting like a clingy puppy dog who couldn't even go one day without talking to my girl without jumping to all sorts of stupid conclusions. He made good points and basically talked me off the ledge that I was precariously walking on.

"I'll hear from Bella when I hear from her. Nothing is wrong. She'll call or text me the first chance she gets." That was the mantra I kept reciting to myself while I went and readied myself for work.

After talking with Emmett, I immediately arranged for an all day personal meeting with Aro. Just the two of us to discuss business matters. While he was surprised that I had abruptly returned, he understood the necessity of our private meeting. There were apparently matters he wanted to discuss with me personally as well. We'd also agreed to have lunch with my parents in one of the boardrooms of the division office, so as not to exclude them from the business matters.

Although I continued to try and get in contact with Bella throughout the day, I had thrown myself into business. Besides, the business matters required my full attention. I really barely had time to even think of Bella and why she still wasn't answering my calls and texts.

Truthfully, I thought about Bella a lot, but I didn't let her lack of contact get to me. Or at least, I didn't let myself go crazy with worry, get all worked about it, and obsess as to why I wasn't hearing from her. Okay, I did, but I didn't outwardly show it, since I couldn't be anything but professional around Aro, the staff, and of course, my parents. I continued to leave her voicemails and texts as the day wore on, but also continued to be as focused as I could on work.

I continued to keep reciting my mantra and reasoning that Bella was just probably having some problems with her cell or that she was preoccupied with her father. Maybe he was truly ill and she's taking care of him. Or, maybe, she knew that I needed to focus on work and thus, was holding off getting back to me until she felt the work day was done. Maybe I was the one having problems with my phone and I just wasn't getting her calls or texts like I should have been. Admittedly, I just kept rationalizing, trying to come up with all the excuses, and trying to think positively in order for me to remain calm enough.

_Bella will call me when she can. She wouldn't leave me hanging. I had to have faith in that._

In privately meeting with Aro, I'd found a lot of interesting and surprising things about the division. He really knew the inner workings of the company better than I ever did or ever could. Just more proof that he was the man to run the West Coast division instead of me.

While the financials for the division definitely looked in order, Aro said to not be fooled because things weren't exactly what met the eye. He had noticed some misappropriated funds, mainly due to petty cash abnormalities and inconsistencies with the expenditures register, causing him to launch his own secret investigation. Someone, or what could be several people, was apparently taking money and pretending to be spending it on work-related goods, at least that was what the log was saying; however, as Aro had come to find, that wasn't the case the all. Receipts weren't matching up or were conveniently missing. There was money supposedly spent for office goods, but upon doing inventory, there were no new or additional goods and it didn't even look like anything that was supposedly bought was even needed, nor could he actually find anyone that authorized the purchases or had even done the purchasing. There were even anomalies like a bill for a catered lunch for a whole department which no one in that department ever recalls or anyone in the entire office, for that matter, remembers having partaken in such. Those were just a few of Aro's many examples.

Indeed, it was all strange. Even stranger is that people repeatedly denied culpability, even when Aro presented them with evidence to the contrary. There were even some that claimed that they received orders straight from me or even Aro himself, which was definitely a load of bullcrap, and in some cases were even highly impossible, but these folks were insistent. If it weren't for Aro being an obsessive record keeper to the point wherein he logged all his work conversations to the point where he knew exactly who'd talked to in a day, what time, and what the subject was about, as well as him knowing well enough that I wasn't conducting any sort of business the whole time I'd been away, then one would think that these folks weren't lying. Aro was quick to point out, though, that these certain employees may not necessarily be lying, but may have been misled. He was still trying to hold someone accountable.

This whole mess sounded familiar; it was very similar to the strange series of phone calls that led Emmett to tell me to come back to the Portland office in order to straighten out certain problems the office was supposedly having. He couldn't pinpoint where the calls came from and from whom, even though they supposedly came down from Corporate; however, my parents knew nothing of it or of any sort of office chaos at this division.

Aro had assured me that he wasn't the one to make the calls reaching out to Corporate or my brother as he hasn't even discussed his investigations prior to our private meeting and he felt that no one working in the division could even know that he had actually launched a formal investigation into matters. He covered his tracks and the employees thought that he was either just asking questions, reprimanding them for lack of better recordkeeping, or for not doing their jobs in a more efficient manner.

_My gut told me that something fishy was certainly going on in the office, just like my gut also told me that there was something not exactly right on Bella's end._

I'd gone practically the whole day with still no word from Bella. At this point, I must've left over 25 messages and who even knows how many texts. Naturally, I'd expected Bella to be blowing up my phone by now. There was nothing. It was time to face the inevitable. I was through making up excuses as to why she wasn't calling in an effort to make myself feel better because anything happening to Bella was unthinkable. I was done avoiding what had been staring me in the face all along. In my heart, I knew something was seriously wrong. I planned to get to the truth and to get to my Bella by any means possible. Absolutely nothing was going to detain me from getting to Forks.

Although, I just had to get through one more business meeting with Aro and my parents and break the news that I was going to leave the whole business in Aro's capable hands. As much as I hated to leave in the middle of the current office mess, Aro seemed to have everything under control. I had every confidence that he could figure out the financial anomalies and have whomever was responsible duly punished and taken care of. No doubt, he could work with Emmett in investigating where the lines of communication went wrong, thus giving him the impression that I had to be sent back to Portland right away. Aro could even work with my parents on getting to the bottom of the construction site accident. It may seem like a lot to put on Aro's plate, but I actually think he lived for having this kind of work.

I know I wasn't needed. I was secure enough that my ego was fine with that. In my opinion, there were other things that needed my attention, mainly Bella. I had to know what was going on. I had to find her.

Aro and I were leaving the office, in order to go meet with my parents back at the hotel, when chaos ensued. It all happened so fast that I can't even be sure as to what exactly happened.

The next thing I know I was down. Throbbing...so much throbbing. There is also thundering between my ears. Besides that, a pounding in my head that is driving me crazy. I hear other noise, sounds that should be familiar, but these sounds seem so muffled, like they're coming from far away. I can't make them out. There might as well just be silence. I would welcome the silence instead of this throbbing, pounding, and thunder in my head. It's painful. I try to call out, scream, just use my voice, but I can't seem to form any words. My throat is dry and my voice is lost. I couldn't understand why I couldn't see clearly. I later realize it's because there is no light, just darkness surrounding me.

Things felt surreal. I almost felt like I was floating out of my body. I didn't know if my whole day had just all been a dream. I really had no sense of where I was and what was really happening. For all I knew, I was still in my bed having another one of those nightmares. It felt a good time, though, to just give myself over back to sleep. So I did. After all, I was tired and weary. I welcomed sleep. I knew when I awoke, it would be a new day. I would gladly receive a new day.

* * *

**End A/N: **Oh dear! What ever could have happened here? We'll find out during Edward's next POV chapter. Admittedly, I added this short, transitional chapter (and the next chapter as well) because there's going to be a jump in our characters timelines, we'll be flashing forward essentially, and I didn't want to just lay that on you readers and confuse the hell out of everyone.

-I had sorely forgotten to give one of my reviewers, GrandDame, a much deserved shout out, like I had promised, in the previous chapters' update, so I'm making up for it by giving it now. Thank you for your very thoughtful insights. You've given me a lot to think about and I think it's great we're having a healthy discussion/exchange regarding the story and especially Bella in the story. I still owe you another reply and I assure that is still yet to come. Working on that next.

-And yes, will be tackling review replies again once this update has posted. Sorry, if you're still awaiting one from me. I assure you that you will be getting one soon.

-On to Chapter 31. Teaser:

_Did either of them even think of the consequences of their actions? I didn't think they did and were acting impulsively or just because they were under the influence of drugs. I wonder if they even regret their actions now, after having had some time to realize what they had done._

_Speaking of Jacob and Leah, I wondered where they were, what they were doing, and what state they were in. I also wondered what they had planned for me in the long-run. _


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to the Twilight saga is the property of Stephanie Meyer. Summit Entertainment owns all the rights to the Twi saga films. I only own writing this story, plot lines and all. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter and we now know what predicament Bella is in. Oh my!

**YOU CAN VERY WELL TELL ME OFF OR SAY THAT I'M INSANE**

**IN A REVIEW**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

~Bella~

I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping too loud and a babbling brook that must have been nearby since I could hear the constant flow of running water from the outside. The sun was extremely bright streaming in from the lone window in the room causing me to want to shield my eyes.

_Who would've thought? One of the rare sunny days in Forks and here I am literally stuck inside. _

Of course, I really had no idea whether I was still in Forks or not. All I knew was that I was currently tethered to a rather uncomfortable mattress in some sort of log cabin. All I can see from the view from the window was lines of trees that seemed to stretched on for miles. It could be Forks or any of the other nearby towns. In these parts, the scenery just all sort of looked the same. Or I could be technically anywhere. Maybe even miles from Washington. The trees weren't a clue whatsoever. Lots of places in the US had trees just like the ones I saw. Lots of other places in the world probably had similar trees, like Canada, although I doubt that Jacob and Leah managed to smuggle me out of the country, even if it's just to Canada. The simple fact was that I didn't know where I was. The only thing I knew for sure was that I was definitely trapped in this remote cabin somewhere and something told me that this was where I'd be calling home for a while.

I pulled on my restraints, trying to see if there was any way I could possibly free myself. Unfortunately, I was tied up pretty good. My legs were free, but it wasn't like I had any freedom of movement. The most I could do was stretch them out or flail them about and I certainly couldn't get myself to a standing position, nor be able to drag this bed around the room. At least, there was no rope chafing my feet and legs like it were my hands & wrists. The more I tried to wiggle my hands and wrists, the more the rope ate into my skin and stung. I figured out real quickly not to keep fighting with the restraints. I wondered how long I had to be tied up like this.

I also had a pounding headache and figured that was due to the blow that I received on my head. That was some significant blow which knocked me out cold. I can only assume that I got conked on the head so I wouldn't know where they were taking me. Who knows how long I'd been out? I no longer had any concept of time. It may have been mere hours, or it could have been that days already passed. I probably had a fairly large bump from the blow, but I couldn't really feel that nor any dripping blood. Heck, I didn't know if I even bled or if it had already dried. Did Jacob or Leah even tend to my wound? I didn't know if this was all a good thing or bad.

_Well, I woke up. That's something._

Since I had nothing better to do than lie here, I did a lot of thinking. So many thoughts ran through my head.

I wondered how Jacob or Leah had access to such a place like this. I'd never known of Jacob or his father having any other sort of property other than their home. I would think that I'd have heard about ownership of a cabin in the woods at some point, even if they never took me there. But I couldn't recall any mention of one. Certainly, if I remembered that detail, it might just help me to escape. I thought as far back as I could and nothing. I couldn't remember my father mentioning the Blacks owning a remote cabin anywhere either. But, if someone would know, it would be my dad.

The cabin could very well belong to Leah's family; however, again, I would think I'd remember some mention of it. Not that I knew Leah or her family too well, but Forks was a small town and word would've gotten around if any families had some remote cabin in the woods somewhere, especially if it was in a prime place to go fishing. My father, for one, would've been one to talk about this because he'd always wanted a cabin by a lake or river to make it easier for him to go on extended fishing trips. I'm sure I would've heard some mention of my father being envious over Leah's family having such a place.

Maybe the cabin didn't belong to either Jacob or Leah and they had more help with this cockamamie crime that they had participated in. Although, I couldn't imagine who else would help them, nor why anyone would want to hold me hostage. In any case, the cabin did belong to somebody because in looking around, it certainly hadn't been deserted. At the very least, my room was fully furnished, with not even a bit of dust. I doubted deserted, remote cabins looked like this. Admittedly, I had yet to see the rest of the cabin.

As nice as this cabin seemed, I still wanted to get out of here. I could only hope that my father, or Edward, or someone find me sooner rather than later. Or maybe Jacob or Leah would grow a conscience and release me, but I seriously doubted that. They were already in over their heads, and even if I didn't press charges, I'm sure my father would have something else to say about it. My father put the letter of the law above all else. I had no idea why Jacob and Leah thought to kidnap me in the first place, but I'm sure they wouldn't dare risk an early capture by releasing me. Knowing Jacob, he was going to see this through and try to have it go the way he wanted.

_I'm sure this would certainly put a damper on his plans to become one of Forks finest. What the hell happened with that exactly?_

I was curious to know what Jacob and Leah planned to do with me. I don't believe it had to do with money, unless my father had a stash of cash I didn't know of and they did. My father may be the Chief of Police of Forks, but it wasn't like we were rolling in dough. He made enough to make a good, decent living, but we weren't rich by any means. A ransom from him would be out of the question. I also doubted Jacob knew anything about my newfound relationship with Edward and that he had money. There simply was no time. Jacob acted on this before he could have even ever found out about Edward and I.

_Stupidly, I walked right into it. _

Besides, I know Jacob and Leah weren't exactly living the rich life, but they weren't exactly poor either, and I think they're both pretty content with their lots, so I doubt that any kind of ransom was a motivation for them to keep me. Honestly, any kind of ransom they may even get wouldn't exactly make them instant millionaires, as if they'd won the lottery. If they got anything at all, it certainly wouldn't be life-changing. I doubt I'm even worth that kind of money to anyone, Edward included. Like I said, I don't even believe Jacob even knows about Edward yet.

Of course, I could be wrong, but I really don't think Jacob and Leah were the types to really be that interested in living more of a luxurious life. I really couldn't read that in them and see them being into a different lifestyle. No one who willingly stayed in Forks ever was; otherwise, they wouldn't exactly be living in Forks in the first place. As one can imagine, life in a small town such as Forks can be rather monotonous. Most people accept it and are content with that kind of life. If they weren't, they would've left any chance they could, like I had planned to do. All those that wanted a different life than the one Forks and the surrounding area provided did leave and had gone, even if it was only onto Seattle or one of the other bigger cities in Washington.

Jacob certainly didn't seem to have any intentions of leaving the area. I mean, he'd been holding me back for the last three years because obviously he didn't want to move with me across the country. Besides New York, we had talked about leaving small town life in general before, to other places if not New York, and from what I took from the conversations, Jacob was where he wanted to be. He always preferred Forks over anywhere else.

Although, he had said that he could move if he must for me. That was all a load of bologna though. I knew that now. Naively, I had trusted that he'd give up his life in Forks, a life he was perfectly happy with, so that he could support my dream since we were a couple.

Admittedly, as I look back, it was wrong for me to have even asked for him to give up a life that he was content with in Forks. I should've just gone without him and see where the road might have led. As far as our relationship, if we had been meant to be, it would've survived the separation. That, or one of us would've realized we couldn't live without the other and changed our paths. Of course, if my life course were altered before, then I never would've reached the night where I'd met Edward. Who knows if I was even to meet Edward in a different way, at a different time? Therefore, in a way, I guess things happened the way it did for a reason.

Jacob and Leah have to know that with my kidnapping now, they blow any chance of living a quiet, content life in Forks ever again. But maybe, that is the point. It's their way to get out, since neither were intelligent enough to find a more conventional way.

If it were up to me, they'd actually spend the rest of their lives rotting in a jail cell. Being that my dad is the Chief of Police, I know enough of the law to know that if I get returned, that it's unlikely that they would receive that harsh of a sentence; however, if something happens to me, then it could very well be, especially if my father has any say on the matter. Either way, even after they serve out any sort of time for my kidnapping, they still won't be able to show their faces in town ever again. I'm sure my father would just as soon as run them out of town if they even tried to return to life in Forks.

I really wished I knew what they had been thinking. Maybe instead of having kidnapped me, we could've all talked things over instead. They could've avoided trouble with the law. Now, holding me hostage like they are, they're both in too deep, and no matter whatever happens to me, I'm sure my father would see to it that they be punished to the fullest extent for their crimes.

Did either of them even think of the consequences of their actions? I didn't think they did and were acting impulsively or just because they were under the influence of drugs. I wonder if they even regret their actions now, after having had some time to realize what they had done.

Speaking of Jacob and Leah, I wondered where they were, what they were doing, and what state they were in. I also wondered what they had planned for me in the long-run.

It was clear that I was currently alone in the cabin. Who knows how long I'd been here alone? I had no idea if they planned to come back at all and check on me every now and then, or whether they just decided to leave me here to waste away and just die a slow death. If they never came back, that was what was going to happen to me. With no access to food and/or water and tethered to this bed, I probably only had days left. That was depressing to think about. Right on cue, my stomach grumbled signaling its need for some sort of sustenance. I couldn't even remember the last time I'd eaten. I looked around and there wasn't even so much as a crumb to be had, so eating was out of the question. Though my throat felt dry as a desert, there was no water to be had either. Figures. I didn't even want to think about what I was going to do when the need for the bathroom came along. I was definitely stuck to this bed. Maybe it's a good thing I don't eat or drink, then maybe I could avoid any of that problem. I willed myself to not think of food or drink any longer, since it was pointless anyway, and tried my best to ignore the rumbling of my tummy.

Instead, I continued to rack my brain trying to figure out what exactly Jacob and Leah wanted from me and what they intended to do with me. I really had no idea, but I certainly had theories. Thoughts ranged from Jacob and Leah simply have gone insane, were both too high to really realize what they were doing and now they're trying to figure out how to remedy the mess they got themselves in, to more nefarious scenarios that made me cringe. My thoughts drifted back to my possible, impending death. I hated to think that Jacob had it in him to actually kill me, if even it was in this way, leaving me in this cabin to die. No matter how much he could hate me, I could never imagine that he'd hate me enough to want me dead. Not to mention that leaving me to die this way is cruel. Jacob may be a lot of things, but I can't imagine him to be a cruel person. Leah, neither.

Of course, then again, I could be wrong. Admittedly, I don't know Leah very well, since we never hung around the same circles, and I had been wrong on so many levels about Jacob. Definitely my judgments about them are no longer reliable.

I still couldn't quite believe the situation I found myself in. It felt surreal. I kept closing my eyes thinking that when I opened them again, I would wake from this terrible nightmare. I kept imagining that none of these terrible events happened and I was still back in the hotel room in bed with my sweet Edward. Of course, that was never the case. The reality was that I was being held hostage. I was alone and scared, not to mention fearing for my life.

_And when I thought of my sweet Edward and how I just inadvertently ditched him, the tears just involuntarily fall. What is it that he must be thinking now that I am being kept away from him?_

I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out any reason for why I was currently in the predicament I was in. How did a simple visit to Jacob's for some sort of closure turn into my getting kidnapped by him and his newfound girlfriend, now partner in crime? How could everything have gone so horribly wrong? This was definitely not how I envisioned things when I was determined to talk with Jacob that day. A fight, certainly. Maybe I even walk out of there with the two of us hating one another because we were at each other's throats just like usual, but this...never. I couldn't fathom that Jacob would be capable of doing something so horrible, nor Leah for that matter, even if they were all drugged up at the time. I didn't see Jacob or Leah as inherently bad people. Believe me, with my father being a cop, I think I'd know who bad people were.

I could've never imagined that Jacob would ever resort to anything like this. What would he even gain by holding me hostage? I couldn't imagine what gain he thought he could attain. Damn him! He had Leah now. Why couldn't he just have been content? He could've just let us close the book on the chapter of each of our lives and we both move on happily. But noooo...he just had to make things more difficult. Of course, I should've known better. One thing I've come to realize about Jacob was that nothing was ever simple between us.

My mind wandered back to thinking about Edward. I was certain that he'd left a ton of phone calls and texts by now on my cell and was wondering why I hadn't returned any of them. The last time we talked, I'd promised him that I'd wish him good night, but I never got the chance. I'd let him down. I would give anything I could just to be able to hear that sweet voice of his now.

I wonder exactly how long it's been since he hadn't heard from me. I also wondered how he'd taken my non-communication. I hope he knew that I would've never willingly stopped communicating with him just like that. I hope he trusts in my feelings for him.

Maybe Edward was the key to my freedom. He would know something was wrong when I haven't returned any of his calls or texts. He could get a hold of my father and together will figure out what's happened to me. They won't relent until they find me. They will constantly hound Jacob to give me up. That's if they've figured out that he's behind my disappearance. There could be a search already for me currently going on. Maybe there was hope yet.

_I would have to survive on that hope._

It still hurt too much to think about Edward for very long. I wanted to be with him and wished we were together, instead of being kept apart. Although, Jacob probably had no idea that was what he was doing by keeping me hostage. That he was keeping me from someone I truly loved, besides my father. Again, I couldn't stop the tears from falling and this time I was even more inconsolable.

Then I thought about my father. When I last talked to him, I promised that I'd be home when he returned from his fishing trip. I wondered what he thought when he found that I wasn't there. Did he realize something was wrong? I certainly hoped he did. He's a cop. I wanted to trust in his instincts that he would know something was not right about my sudden disappearing act. But then again, he could think that I had just taken off like I did before. For my sake, I hoped he really knew better. Thinking about my father just ended up driving me crazy.

Naturally, I was a blubbering mess after thoughts about Edward and my father. I don't know how long I'd already been away from them, but I missed them both so much already. I kept thinking that if something happened to me before I was found, that I didn't have a chance to tell both that I loved them one last time. I was heartbroken over the fact that they were both out there probably worrying about me, not knowing what has happened, and whether I was alive or dead. I couldn't help but scream out in frustration.

I knew any noises I made were fruitless, because it wasn't like anyone could hear me apart from some wild animals outside maybe. It wasn't like those creatures could help. I wasn't in some Snow White fairytale. I'm pretty sure that if I wasn't as isolated as I thought, Jacob and Leah would have had me bound and gagged. Obviously, they didn't fear me being inadvertently heard.

_Damn Jacob! I knew if I ever escaped or got rescued, I would not rest until I was sure he and Leah ended up paying for what they had done and what they had taken away from me._

I don't know how long I just laid there crying. I guess I ended up crying myself to sleep, because at some point I felt my eyelids grow heavy. Sleep was welcomed. Sleep was peaceful. It was certainly better than being awake where I'm just left with my chaotic thoughts and my longing for Edward.

* * *

**End A/N:** Are you all still with me? What a roller coaster we're on, huh? Does anyone need hugs? I'm very good at giving hugs. But, you all probably already knew this was the path we were headed.

-Chapter 32 teaser:

_It was then that the realization hit me that I was in a hospital. Something major had happened to me have landed me here. I racked my brain trying to figure out what happened, but I couldn't remember a damn thing. Why the hell couldn't I remember? If anything, my memory was really spotty, as if I had been binge drinking and now I was suffering the worst hangover in existence._

-Oh yeah, please pardon any mistakes that you may have noticed. I will try to look over the chapters I've just posted and try to find any and correct them when I can.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to the Twilight saga is the property of Stephanie Meyer. Summit Entertainment owns all the rights to the Twi saga films. I only own writing this story, plot lines and all. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: **And here we have 32. Our poor Edward. I'm sure you guys can already take a gander as to what happened and who was responsible, but if you're still guessing, more revelations will come later.

**THOUGHTS? GIVE THEM TO ME IN A REVIEW**

**I'D LOVE TO READ THEM**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

~Edward~

I felt like I'd been asleep forever, and if the constant beeping in my ears were of any indication, it was time to wake up. I slowly opened my eyes and immediately saw nothing but white and all too bright light, causing me to shut my eyes again. After a beat, I opened them more slowly and allowed my eyes to get adjusted to the seemingly blinding light around me.

I realized that I had no idea where I was and awoke to unfamiliar surroundings. I had no idea how I got to where I was.

_Where the hell was I?_

The constant beeping sound was annoying and I reached over to shut down what I presumed to be the alarm, only to find it difficult to move my arm and as I looked over the side of the bed, found that the beeping wasn't coming from an alarm clock after all. It was coming from some sort of machine that I guessed was monitoring my heart.

The slight bit of movement I'd made drew my attention to the searing pain I started feeling in my chest. My chest felt so heavy, like a ton of lead weights were sitting atop of it. It felt like it took so much effort for me to just take a breath and it hurt like a motherfucker to even breathe. I groaned in agony.

It was then that the realization hit me that I was in a hospital. Something major had happened to me to have landed me here. I racked my brain trying to figure out what happened, but I couldn't remember a damn thing. Why the hell couldn't I remember? If anything, my memory was really spotty, as if I had been binge drinking and now I was suffering the worst hangover in existence.

I tried to find the button that would get a nurse into my room; maybe she'd be able to explain some things to me. However, before I could, the door to my room opened and the last person I expected to see walked in.

"Emmett?"

"Oh shit! You're awake! When the doctor said that you were going to wake up soon, I didn't think he meant soon as in right away. I was only gone for a minute. Man, I'm sorry. I should've been around when you opened your eyes. I bet you're disoriented as heck."

"Where am I?" I asked.

"In the ICU of the University of Chicago Hospital," Emmett answered.

"Chicago?" I exclaimed in surprise. "How the hell did I get back here to Chicago?" I questioned.

"I'm sure you've got a ton of questions and understandably, you're probably very confused. All your questions will be answered in due time. But, first, I think your doctor needs to come in and examine you now that you're awake. Let me just get him here." Emmett then proceeded to make a call from the room's phone.

"Your doc is on his way," he said cheerily.

"Em, what the hell happened to me?"

"Your doctor can better answer that."

"Why don't you just tell me first?" I countered.

"Well, how much do you know? What do you remember?"

"How about you stop answering my questions with a question? Obviously, I have no idea or I wouldn't be asking. How did I get here, Em? What's happened to me? Where's mom and dad?"

"Mom and dad are on their way back. They'd gone home for some rest. As you can imagine, since you've been laid up, we've all pulled many long shifts watching over you. We were all so worried."

"All of you?"

"Yeah. Mom, Dad, Tanya, Irina, Kate, me. They're all home taking much needed breaks, since it's my shift now. Even Garrett was here a while back with their kids, but Garrett had to return to work and the kids started back at school. Kate went home with them for a few days to just get them settled then came right back. Garrett's parents is staying with him and the kids for a while, so that Kate can be here for you."

"Well shit! If the sisters are here, then some serious shit must've happened to me."

"I would say that having a hole blown into your chest is some serious shit," Emmett stated, his tone solemn.

"I was shot?"

"Yes, and then some. You also suffered a head injury when you hit the ground hard." I could hear the pain in his voice.

"That would explain the massive headache then," I retorted.

"We almost lost you," Emmett sadly added.

_Fuck! I almost died._

The gravity of the situation wasn't lost on me. I could only imagine what my family had been through this whole time that I'd been in the hospital. How they all must've been sick with worry.

"I'm on my way to recovery," I stated resolutely.

"That you are, Mr. Cullen," a man with a slight Jamaican accent stated as he entered in the room. I presumed he was my doctor.

"Edward, this is Dr. Laurent. He'll tell you anything you want to know about your injuries."

"I can make my own introductions, Emmett. I'll fill him in on what I deem necessary. Now, if you would give us a moment, so I can examine him in private, then you can resume your visitation."

"I'll be right outside, Edward. I'm sure mom and dad will be here by the time Dr. Laurent. is done with his examination." Then Emmett stepped out.

"So, Mr. Cullen, how are you feeling?" Dr. Laurent. asked as he began his examination.

"How am I feeling? Are you kidding me? I just woke up to unfamiliar surroundings. I have this massive headache, like I'm having the worst hangover ever. My chest feels like a semi-truck is sitting on me and it hurts to breathe. I also seem to have lost a huge chunk of my memory since I can't remember anything that's happened to me. So, yeah, you can imagine I'm doing just great."

"Well, loss of memory is not uncommon in patients that has experienced traumatic events. Considering that you also experienced a pretty significant head injury, it isn't surprising that you're experiencing amnesia."

"Is this memory loss temporary?"

"We really have no way to tell that at the moment. It really just depends on your mind. Your memory loss could be currently due to your body's own defense mechanism. Your mind has shielded you from the traumatic events that landed you here in the hospital. Over time, you should be able to get your memory back and it may start slowly at first. This could be a process that could take days, weeks, months, even years. There have been patients that experiences a flood of memory, so to speak, as well. However, there is also a possibility that you may never remember. Either your mind has chosen to lock all that information up in your subconscious or the head injury you suffered has simply rendered all that data lost."

"How am I to know?" I inquired.

"Like I said, there is no way to know. It's mainly a wait and see game. What I do wanna stress is for you to not try so hard trying to regain your memory right now. Let it come naturally, if it comes. Don't force it. Your body is already tasked as it is and your main focus right now should be on healing in order to make a full recovery. Besides, the last thing we would want is for you to get unnecessarily upset, which remembering the traumatic event might very well do. That could set your recovery back. The less stress the better."

"So, I shouldn't care about finding out what happened to me?"

"Mr. Cullen..."

"Call me Edward."

"Okay Edward. I understand your curiosity. From a medical standpoint, this is what I can tell you. You have just awoken from a deep coma. A coma we might say that we weren't even certain you'd awake from. It had been touch and go there for a while. Last night, while looking at your scans, I saw some brain activity that indicated that you would wake. It was the most fortuitous news. I had told your parents over the phone and your brother not too maybe an hour ago that in fact you should be expected to wake up soon if your brain activity was of any indication. Of course, cue my surprise when your brother paged me that you had awakened already. That was quick and unexpected. You certainly exceeded all our expectations on that regard. With these sorts of conditions, you never really know. You could've awakened hours, days, even a week from now. All I could tell your family was that you'd awake soon. In any case, it's good to see you out from your coma."

"It's good to be back in the land of the living."

"Yes. You don't know how close you came to being lost," Dr. Laurent. responded with a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"My brother mentioned that they'd almost lost me."

"You did suffer some very severe injuries."

"Can you tell me?"

"I don't think that'll be a very good idea, Edward. It might be stressful for you to hear the true extent of your injuries."

"I think it'll actually be stressful for me not to know what I'm really dealing with here. I promise, I'm not going to freak out. I already know that I was shot and banged up my head. I'd just like to know more details. Please."

Dr. Laurent looked me up and down first, probably assessing whether I could handle the details of my injuries, before launching into an explanation. "You experienced a single gunshot wound to your chest which fortunately missed your heart by a hair, or you wouldn't be here now, but the bullet did end up puncturing a lung. Also very fortunate, the bullet cleanly exited out your back, allowing for lesser damage and probably the chance for you to live. You also must've hit your head hard on the ground once the gunshot wound took you down, because you did fracture your skull and there was bleeding in your brain. As you can imagine, with the gunshot wound and the head trauma, there was a tremendous amount of blood loss, of which has already been remedied. You've experienced several necessary surgeries to repair the damage your body has suffered. One of which was to repair your collapsed lung, drain the blood in your skull cavity, and ease the swelling of your brain. Needless to say, as with a case like yours and the trauma you've suffered, there had been a few complications here and there, but your a strong man and you rode through all the adversities and came out of them nicely. Frankly, you're very fortunate to be alive. Not many patients could live through what you've been through. I'm glad for your sake that you are here and your road to a full recovery looks very promising now that you've awakened from the coma. I can go into much greater detail, but I think that should be enough for now. I don't want to place anymore stress on you than I already have. I know it's all rather overwhelming."

"Yeah, tell me about it," I concurred, as Dr. Laurent. gently helped me to lay down again. "But thank you for telling me."

"I've now concluded my examination and you're doing quite well. It's all very good signs. I'm going to give you a new round of painkillers since you still seem to be in quite a lot of pain and I'm sure now that you're awake, you feel the pain even more. Your pain should lessen as your wounds continue to heal and your reliance on the painkillers should become less and less as we go on."

"Oh yeah, more painkillers would be good." Again, I concurred. "Hey doc...I know I was shot and I had a head injury, but do you know anything more about what exactly happened to me? How did I get this way?" I thought to ask.

"I'm actually not at liberty to say, Edward. Perhaps that is a question better saved for your family. However, I have to warn that maybe it isn't a good time to learn of the events that lead to you fighting for your life right now. I imagine it should be very upsetting news and I don't think it's wise to take that on. I understand that you have a thirst for knowledge, but my advice is that you should just wait on the questions. Maybe ask them once you start remembering things. You just awoke from the coma. You should be taking it easy."

"But what if I don't remember anything? I still want to know what happened."

"Perhaps there's a reason why your mind is not allowing you the memories. Obviously your mind sees fit to protect you from all that information at the moment."

"Well, you can't stop me from asking my family what happened to me," I spouted, starting to get angry that the doctor wants things kept from me.

"No, I can't. You do have a right to know what happened to you. But, I think that is better left for another time. You don't have to know all right away. I wanna stress caution. Your health is still quite fragile Edward. I don't want to chance you becoming too stressed. Just being inside this hospital is stressful enough. We don't really need to add to that. I will indicate to your family that they need to tread lightly with feeding you the information you crave. These kinds of news can send anyone into a downward spiral. Like I keep stating, we don't want you to become too upset that it would cause a setback. Any setbacks would be a detriment to your recovery. Right now, your full recovery is of utmost importance to me."

"Okay, okay...I'll make sure I don't push it."

"Yes, please don't. All in due time, Edward. Right now, focus on getting better."

"So, how long do you think it'll be before I can get out of here?"

"That all depends on your recovery. Waking up from the coma is just one of the steps. I will say that you are stable enough now to be moved out of the ICU. The fact that you're aware and very responsive is all very indicative of a path to recovery. You're no longer critical, which is a good thing, but you still have quite a ways to go still before you get discharged. Therapy to get your lungs and body stronger will be the next step we'll be working on."

"It is hard for me to move," I confessed.

"You've been laid up in this bed for a long time. It's natural that your muscles have atrophied some. A therapist should be here tomorrow to start working on you getting back on your feet again."

"It would be nice to get out of this bed."

"And you will eventually. But like I said about not pushing with your curiosity about what happened to you, I also don't want you to push too hard yet with your therapy. We'll be going for slow and easy at first. I warn you now just so you don't become frustrated with your progress."

"Okay, I understand."

"Okay, good. Edward, I know you must have a lot more questions for me and we'll get to talk more as time goes on. However, right now, you need your rest. That includes mentally. I've laid a lot of information on you. It's time to take a break. If you don't mind, I have other patients I do need to attend to and I'm sure your family would like a few moments with you before you become too tired. I will see you later and we can discuss more about your condition and recovery then. Okay?"

"Well, I don't exactly have a choice, do I?"

"No, not in the slightest," and he chuckled lightly. "It's nice that you've been so agreeable. Not many patients are after having awakened from a coma. More often than not, patients are rather irritable, which you can imagine is not healthy for their recovery. Alright, I'll come back in to visit you again tonight. I'll send Emmett and anyone else out there inside, but I'm going to tell them to keep their visit brief. Normally, you should only be allowed one visitor at a time, but I know how they've worried about you and have all vigilantly stayed by your side each day waiting for if/when you woke, so I'm sure they're all eager to see you now that you're awake. I'm going to allow it just this time. You'll have less restrictive visitations once you're moved from the ICU. Like I said brief and they need to be cautious about what you discuss. Everyone needs to be wary of your stress levels."

I nodded, acknowledging that I understood his orders. With that Dr. Laurent. left and I assumed were giving orders to my family before they were able to come in and visit.

I had a few moments to think about all that Dr. Laurent. had told me. I had suffered pretty significant injuries and was close to death. I couldn't imagine how devastating it would be to my family if I had died. I know that if I'd lost any of them in any way, I'd be inconsolable. How I got shot and what led to that traumatic event, I had no idea. I really had no recollection of anything. I couldn't even recall what is the last thing I remembered. My mind was just blank. I didn't even have any idea how long I'd been in a coma, since Dr. Laurent. hadn't divulged that information yet to me. Nor did I know how long I'd been in the hospital. I didn't even know how I got to Chicago. Was I shot here in Chicago? I couldn't imagine how anything like that could've been happened to me. There was a lot I didn't know. I had so many questions.

Emmett poked his head through the door, as if asking if it was okay for him to come in. I managed to nod even though I was already feeling somewhat tired. I guess having suffered what I did, I didn't have much energy in the tanks.

Emmett came through, immediately followed by mother and father. I could already tell they both had tears in their eyes. My mom came right over to me and hugged me as gently as she could, but it was awkward. I guess she was afraid to hurt me.

"Mom, you don't have to worry. I'm not as fragile as you think," I told her.

She searched my face for a beat before hugging me with a ferocity that I never expected. Actually, I had to admit that it did hurt just a little.

_Where were those painkillers?_

Luckily, my father intervened. I think he noticed my face grimace.

"Darling, that's enough. Now, I think you're actually hurting the boy." Mom loosened her grip.

"Oh, Edward. We'd been so worried," Mom said, her voice full of concern.

As I looked around the room and saw how weary all of them looked, I knew that they weren't exaggerating. My father and mother alone looked like they had aged ten years. The stress of my being in the hospital were etched all over their faces.

I patted my mother on the back and tried to console her as best I could. "Everything is going to be alright now. Dr. Laurent. says I'm on my way to a full recovery."

"Yes, we've heard. You don't know how grateful we all are. It's good to have you back, Son," my father responded, his voice almost on the brink of breaking.

"This day's been a long time coming, bro," Emmett added.

"How long have I been in the coma?" I asked, although I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer. It was obvious I'd lost some time, but how much time was the question.

There was no immediate response. Instead, he three of them all started looking at one another as if silently communicating amongst themselves. They seemed to be in agreement when my mother finally answered.

"That's not important, Edward. What matters is you're awake now and on the way to getting better."

"Oh I get it. You all think knowing how much time I've lost will cause me undue stress and per Dr. Laurent. 's advice, it's better to keep me in the dark about it."

"We don't want you to take too much on right now. Dr. Laurent. said that since you've just awoken, you're still in a very fragile state and susceptible to having health setbacks. Our main focus is to help you to work on getting healthier, so we're not going to do anything that will undermine that," my father explained.

"Don't you think it should be up to me to decide what would be stressful to me? I think I would be the best judge as to what would be harmful to my own psyche."

"You just lived through a very traumatic event. It's all very upsetting. I don't think you'd even know if you can handle all the details right now," my mother stated.

"There's a reason for your amnesia, bro," Emmett was quick to add. "I think your mind is telling you to take it easy."

"Speaking of...do you remember anything? Anything at all?" My father questioned.

"No...nothing. I don't remember getting shot at all. In fact, my memory has really gone to shit. It's very spotty. There's so much missing, filled with blanks. I mean, I know my name and I know all of you and the rest of the family. I know I lived and worked in Portland. I can remember things off and on throughout my life. But, the last few months, what should be my more recent memories...they're just flashes. I can't piece anything together. I don't even remember having come back to Chicago."

"Well, you wouldn't remember coming back to Chicago, you were unconscious," Emmett blurted, which garnered a glare from both my parents.

"Whoops," Emmett said sheepishly.

"I don't understand," I said, quite confused.

My father audibly sighed then explained, "Your mother and I had you transferred here to this hospital just as soon as the medical team back in Portland said you were stable enough to make the Medivac flight. It was a rather risky move, considering your condition and the length of the trip, but we felt it was what was best to keep you protected. Besides, Dr. Laurent. and his team is considered one of the best in the country in treating traumas such as yours, so we, of course, wanted you to have the absolute best care."

"So, I was shot in Portland? And you said that you transferred me here to keep me protected, so that could only mean someone was after me and they didn't finish the job."

"In a nutshell, yes," my father sadly confirmed.

"But why would anyone want me dead? Was this business-related? Did I make some enemies on the business front? Although I can't imagine how."

"Of course, you didn't have any enemies. That's utterly ridiculous," my mother said, dismissive of my thoughts.

My father then added, "It's not anything for you to worry about. You didn't do anything to have brought this kind of wrath against you. Nothing was your fault. The important thing now is that you're safe."

"I'm assuming you guys know who did this to me and why."

"Uh, Dr. Laurent. told us to keep our visit brief. He said you need your rest. I think we've stayed long enough. Don't you, Mom and Dad? Edward, you should rest up before Tanya, Kate, and Irina visits. They'll all be over a little later. They wanted to give the 'rents and I time with you first," Emmett uttered, obviously trying to deflect the conversation at hand.

"You guys are trying to keep things from me again," I responded, calling them out on their attempts to keep me shielded.

My father replied, "I think you should just give yourself some time, Edward. None of this is important right now. You need to focus on your healing. I'm sure, at some point, your memory will start to clear and you'll start to remember certain things, especially about what happened to you. We can address them then. Even if you don't start to remember, we can talk about it all later, when you're stronger. Your brother has a point. We promised to make our visit brief and we've been here long enough. We don't want to tire you out before you see your sisters. I'm sure you're eager to see them. It has been a while since you've seen any of them, hasn't it?"

"Too long," I admitted. "It'll be nice to see them all again. I'm just sorry it's under these circumstances."

"Nah, it was the kick in the nuts they all needed to come back into the fold so to speak," Emmett jested.

"How are they?"

"They're all good. Naturally, they were all very worried about you," my mother replied.

"Now, I think it's time for us to go. You look worn out already, Son. Get some rest before your sisters come for their visit."

"I just woke up from a deep sleep. Who knows how long I'd been dead to the world? I think the last thing I want to do is end up going back to sleep," I whined.

"Well, you don't have to sleep. Just rest up, bro. Maybe watch some TV and catch up on your soaps," Emmett once again jested, causing our parents to laugh a little. He can always be counted on to lighten the mood in a room. "We'll come back later and see you again."

"That's right. We'll all be back at some point to visit again," my mother concurred.

"To be honest, I am feeling a bit tired," I admitted.

Just then, there was a knock at the door and a nurse came walking in carrying a tray of various medications and what I presumed to be the painkillers that Dr. Laurent. had ordered. She proceeded to get everything prepared and change out my IV.

"That's our cue to take our leave. Rest up, Son. We'll see you later," my dad said, bidding me adieu.

"See you later, bro," Emmett echoed.

My mom just gave me one more hug and a kiss on the cheek, then they left the nurse to her work. Apart from greeting me hello and introducing herself, she methodically went about her work in silence. When she was all done, changing out my IV, taking care of my bedpan, and administering the various medications, she'd asked me if I was hungry or in need of anything else. All I really needed was water, and after she poured me a glass, she checked on me one last time before she exited the room, leaving me all alone again.

I felt my lids grow heavy, whether it was due to the medication or just from my exhaustion, I had no idea. But however much I wanted to fight going back to sleep, I couldn't help it and once again I fell into darkness.

In my dreams, a beautiful, angelic face haunted me. I know I knew her somehow, but I could not place her. She eluded me and seemed to be just a ghost that drifted in and out of every dream. Although her face seemed familiar, I really couldn't tell if she was a real person or just a made up figment of my imagination; maybe a fantasy girl that my mind had conjured. What I do know was that even while in the coma, I saw her face clearly in my mind. I would recognize that face anywhere.

_Who was this woman and why was she a constant fixture of my dreams? _

* * *

**End A/N: **So, our poor Edward seemed to have lost his memory. What does that mean now for his love, Bella? Don't you worry your little heads. He and Bella are fate, so they're gonna overcome these little obstacles. Stay tuned!

-Chapter 33 teaser:

_I was pretty convinced that I was going to die soon. I would prefer death over this existence. This was certainly no way to live. Maybe it was better if Jacob and Leah just killed me instead having me live this way. Maybe this was just crazy talk on my part. If I wasn't mad already, I'd certainly be going insane shortly. Not living in my current reality would actually be preferable. _


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to the Twilight saga is the property of Stephanie Meyer. Summit Entertainment owns all the rights to the Twi saga films. I only own writing this story, plot lines and all. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: **Chapter 33 and 34 and in just about 2 wks time. Is that some sort of record for me?

A word about reviews. I am making every effort I can to reply to all of them (at least the ones I can reply to). Still have a few more to go, so if you're waiting for a reply from me, I assure you it's coming. I usually work on them in batches. Am still behind ones for a couple of chapters ago, but I'm reaching the end of the line.

**PLEASE, BY ALL MEANS,**

**CONTINUE TO REVIEW AWAY**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

~Bella~

I was pretty convinced that I was going to die soon. I would prefer death over this existence. This was certainly no way to live. Maybe it was better if Jacob and Leah just went ahead and killed me instead of having me live this way. Maybe this was just crazy talk on my part. If I wasn't mad already, I'd certainly be going insane shortly. Not living in my current reality would actually be preferable.

Jacob and Leah had apparently chosen to keep me alive, but I was basically a kept woman. They'd reduced me to nothing more than a caged animal.

While they were around at the cabin, I was able to be freed from my restraints; however, they'd made certain that I would be unable to escape or even try by affixing this device on me that would shock me with volts of electricity whenever I got too close to a window or the doors. Wherever Jacob had obtained such a device, I had no idea. It was effective, though, in keeping me trapped. I'd learned real quick, by way of the searing pain that coursed through me, that I shouldn't even bother to try and escape while the device was affixed to me. I also learned that trying to tamper with it was futile, not to mention got me shocked again. Jacob and Leah also had a remote for the device and they had no qualms with using it to keep me in line, so I wouldn't even dare try to escape or cross them.

The device, as well as a seemingly endless supply of sedatives, kept me pretty much obedient to them. Again, I had no idea how they procured such sedatives. I just knew whenever I'd get too annoying for them with my questions, or out-of-control with my screaming and insubordination, they'd shoot me up with one, then I'd become quiet because I would be too out of it, the sedatives putting me a catatonic like state. I found that I ended up in that state a lot. Or I'd end up falling right to sleep. I guessed it all depended on what type of sedative they used. I don't even think they really knew. All that mattered was that the sedatives didn't kill me and I was less trouble for them. Once I was asleep and always before they made to leave the cabin, they'd always make sure to tether me tightly back onto the bed; therefore, avoiding any chance of my escaping their clutches while they were away from the cabin.

_I was basically powerless._

I still didn't quite understand why they were choosing to keep me hostage. I didn't know what Jacob and Leah hoped to gain by keeping me, nor what their plans were for me ultimately. Did they just plan to continue like this until they were caught or something untimely ended up happening to me? I didn't think they even knew. They just seemed to be taking things day by day. Leah didn't seem to be too happy about the arrangement; however, she obediently followed along with Jacob.

Admittedly, I had thought several times about killing myself, just to be able to escape this hell I'd found myself in. However, I'd quickly come to my senses, not wanting to cause that kind of pain to my father. Nor did I want to give up hope on the off-chance that I'd be reunited with my Edward again.

Jacob still had no idea about him and I liked it that way. I made sure to keep mum about Edward. I never wanted Jacob to have opportunity to find out, either, because who knew what would happen to me then if he ever found out. Obviously, as I'd come to learn, Jacob was capable of doing very bad things when made extremely angry.

Although I tried to gain answers to the many questions that I had for Jacob and Leah when I was lucid, my efforts proved fruitless. It wasn't like Jacob or Leah were talking. They came and went about their business with little to no conversation with me, and like I'd said, they'd just as soon sedate me before they were further pushed to talk. They always ignored my questions and my pleas to release me. They laughed at my demands. Any conversation that I was fortunate to have with them somehow always ended up in an argument, with me becoming super-angry, to the point I'd lose control of myself and start cussing them out, then I'd end up being shot up with a needle. So, maybe it was better that there was very little communication going on between him, visibly wincing every time I'd mention Charlie.

Hmm...I wondered why. Could it be that Jacob had a conscience after all?

To Leah's credit, she'd give nothing away, despite my attempts to pump any information out of us.

Jacob specifically avoided any talk of my father. I could tell it was obviously a sore subject for her. Always addressed me with nothing more than a stoic expression and always acted like I was inconsequential to her. I had to hand it to Leah, she must really love Jacob, because she was nothing but loyal to him. She didn't seem bothered at all by the crime they were committing. I guessed she was willing to go down with Jacob.

Every now and then, Jacob would start spouting nonsensical rants. It was crazy talk. I didn't know if it was due to the drugs he was probably taking or if he just happened to have gone off his rocker already.

I supposed he had to not be right in the head to have kidnapped me and now keep me hostage. It wasn't exactly a sane thing to do.

_Great, we'd all be insane together._

He'd told me that he was holding me captive for my own good. That by doing all this, he was saving me because he'd deemed me lost. Also, that he was helping me because he was preventing me from experiencing the heartache that I was sure to find in the big, bad city. He was certain that I wasn't going to fit in at Sarah Lawrence, that I wasn't going to be good enough for their program, and that I was going to fail at becoming a writer. He was certain that New York was just going to chew me up and spit me out and I'd have my ass handed to me. He believed that I'd have to come home eventually with my tail between my legs. It just went to prove that he never ever believed me or supported my dream.

The idiot actually felt like I should be thanking him for all he's done for me. Even more asinine, he honestly felt that the longer he'd hold me captive and recount all that he'd supposedly done for me that he'd eventually endear himself to me once more. He really thought that it was possible that something likened to the Stockholm Syndrome would happen.

To me that was absolutely laughable. Did he really think he'd be able to keep me captive long enough for all he wished to actually happen? Even if he could keep up the charade, I doubted that I'd ever find him less than despicable ever again. There was no way I'd ever feel like he saved me. Each day he kept me, he only succeeded in my hating him more and more.

Jacob was definitely no longer the Jacob I used to know. This man that stood before me now was foreign to me. As hard as I looked, I could no longer see the childhood friend I had grown up with or the best friend I used to have in him. Even when we had gone through terrible fights when we were in a relationship together, I never felt as though he had lost who he was. But, now...he had. It was rather sad. He thought I was the one lost when in reality it was him that was far gone.

_I wondered what his father, Billy, would have to say about all he's done._

In thinking about Billy, it made me wonder how Jacob was even able to accomplish keeping me hidden. However, heck if I knew if anyone even caught on to my disappearance. Maybe not, and that's how Jacob and Leah could keep doing what they were doing.

He and Leah would come to the cabin at their leisure, and be in and out, throughout the day. I never knew when exactly they'd arrive to the cabin, but I figured out early on that I could always anticipate a visit. Their length of stay varied. Sometimes they'd come to just quickly check on me. They'd give me some food, help me use the bathroom, and sometimes allow me a shower and a change of clothes before they restrained me again and were gone. Sometimes they'd come back within the same day, but sometimes one visit was all I got. However, sometimes they'd stay for hours on end, even all day. Even when I was pretty much catatonic, I'd still know their presence was there. Of course, those days when they'd had longer visits were the times when they would drive me completely crazy that I almost begged for them to leave.

At first, to me, their frequency with visiting the cabin meant that I had to still be in Forks, or at least somewhere fairly close by to Forks. However, it occurred to me that Jacob and Leah could have easily fled town once they had taken me. They could very well be on the run and living at a nearby motel, trying their best to conceal what they had done. Since I really had no idea how long I've actually been held captive, they could've both just as easily moved from Forks and given any number of reasons why; therefore, no one would be wise to their crime.

With each day that passed, I began to steadily lose hope that I would be rescued from this ordeal. Like I said, I didn't even know if anyone even knew I was missing. For all anyone I cared about knew, I had just taken off again like I had before.

Of course, with each new day that Jacob and Leah visited, it meant that it was another day that the law hadn't yet caught up with them. Being that my father was a police officer, I knew the law. The police may not even consider Jacob and Leah as suspects, especially if they covered their tracks well.

I still had faith, however, that things were going to work out for the best. You bet, I was keeping track of the numerous offenses they'd incurred against me. A kidnapping charge was the least of their worries.

If I had to be grateful to them for anything, it would have to be that when they were around, it was when I'd get fed, although food was whatever they'd thought to give me to eat. Most of the time it was their leftovers. Other times it was just bread and water because it was all they had brought. However, there were times that I'd get to have a pretty decent meal, something that Jacob or Leah whipped up fresh in the cabin's kitchen. They may have been my kidnappers, but I had to give credit where credit was due; they were both decent cooks.

I was never allowed to join them at the table to eat. That was too civilized for them. Most of the time, they'd place the food in a corner and have me just sit there to eat like a common pet. Admittedly, it was degrading, but I wasn't about to turn away the chance to eat.

If they were here throughout the day or visited more than once a day, then I'd be able to eat more than once a day. Otherwise, I'd always had to savor the one meal I had, no matter what it was.

They were quite smart in that any food they brought in gave no hints as to where I was. Any groceries were encased in plain, nondescript bags and any fast food was from a chain like McDonald's, which could still put the cabin anywhere.

I guess I could also be grateful that they thought to actually care for me. As cruel as they were, I at least ate regularly enough, got bathroom breaks, and could take the occasional shower and change my clothes. Those were all problems I had been quite concerned about when I'd first awakened and found myself strapped to the bed in this cabin.

But, for however grateful I was for them still keeping me alive, it was overshadowed by the fact that holding me captive was loathsome. I would never even wish this kind of fate on my worst enemy. This kind of existence was terrible. As the days wore on, I started to think that death may be better. Death seems peaceful, easy. This kind of life was harder. It was no fun living and being treated like a caged animal that seemed to be both a burden and a source of entertainment to my captors. This was what Jacob and Leah had basically reduced my life to. Not to mention, in having not been able to venture outside in so long, I had a serious case of cabin fever.

_I longed to be outside, feel the ground beneath my feet, feel the sun, or rain, or even wind upon my face, and see something other than the four walls of the cabin, if only once._

Apart from the cabin fever, Jacob and Leah's evasiveness and unwillingness to cooperate with giving me any information were also driving me crazy. I knew already that the topic of my father was off-limits, but it seemed that asking about anyone else I cared about, friends in Forks, like Leah's brother, Seth, was also a big no-no. Either they didn't want me to know that anyone was searching for me or they wanted me to think that no one cared that I was gone.

They also refused to give me any indication as to how long they've already kept me captive. I really had no idea of what day or even month it already was. It wasn't like I had a calendar to go by.

All I knew was that the temperatures have begun to drop and the cabin had begun to get cold. The days of summer had already passed by. I presumed that the first snowfall was sure to come shortly. Jacob had gotten in the habit of turning on the fireplace and I'd generously received some warmer clothes. I guess they didn't want to come find me frozen.

But, even with all these clues, I still had no idea where I was nor if it was the beginning of Fall, or early Winter. Like I'd said, the days passed and all seemed to just blend together. I knew that the window for me to have gone to New York and enrolled in school had probably passed, but I still had no idea if was already late September, October, or for all I knew we were nearing Thanksgiving. It was utterly frustrating.

I still kept thinking about how long I'd already been separated from my Edward. When we last talked, he was about a week away from wrapping up business in Portland and heading to Seattle to meet me, before we were to embark on our new life together in New York city. My heart clenches every time I thought about how all our plans were blown to hell because of my stupid mistake.

I wondered what's happened to my Edward now. Where was he now? What had he done after he no longer heard from me? Did he scrap his plans to go to Seattle and even to New York? Or did he end up going back up to Washington to search for me after all? Was he even searching, or did he just assume I'd left him and had given up on us? More importantly, I wondered if he still thought about me. Or did he already move on?

_For making me lose out on a life with Edward, I could kill Jacob and Leah._

Thoughts of inflicting my own harm on my two captors were starting to become prevalent. But then again, I could attribute those thoughts to becoming delirious from having been ill of late. I'd started feeling extremely nauseated and quite tired, more than usual. I didn't exactly know why. It could've been attributed to a number of reasons-the cabin was drafty, the food that I was given had gone bad, or it could even be due to the sedatives that I had been given. For all I knew, I was being poisoned slowly and I was just now starting to feel its effects.

But, for however sick I was, what was surprising was that Jacob and Leah didn't seem to notice. I would even take a guess that they felt I was having these vomiting episodes on purpose. Maybe to them, it was my way of trying to make them feel sorry for me in order for them to either let me go or at least take me to go see a doctor. At this point, though, I could tell they weren't willing to do either. Therefore, I continued to suffer mostly in silence.

If I was dying a slow death, I had already said that it might be preferable. At least, I'd know the days of my having to hear Jacob and Leah constantly having sex were numbered. Having to hear them fornicate had to be the most maddening thing about my whole ordeal. Not only did I not need to hear their ventures into ecstasy, but just knowing that they probably had christened every surface in the cabin by now grossed me out terribly. Believe me, they were loud. Even with my mind in a state of fog, my ears still worked, so I could hear whatever it was they were doing to one another, and it always registered. I never wanted to know that much about them.

I did know that they were probably having loud sex on purpose. It was for my benefit. Like they wanted to prove something to me, or maybe just to themselves. For the life of me, I couldn't understand why they always felt the need to exploit their love around me. It wasn't even as if I was getting jealous. I really could've cared less that they were more compatible than Jacob and I could ever be together. I could care less that they were together. I just didn't want to hear or be witness to said love, especially when I couldn't be with my own love, Edward, or had the benefit of being intimate with him any longer.

_I'm certain that anyone in my position would be just as annoyed._

Then again, maybe that was part of their plan. They wanted me to go crazy. Maybe Jacob felt that once I was certifiably insane, that I would be more receptive to this whole situation and that his wish of endearing himself to me again would come true.

Or maybe they wanted me to become insane and depressed, to the point where I'd off myself or beg for them to kill me, and in that way, I'd be out of their hands. They were just being patient.

Ultimately, what I think was going to drive me to insanity was my constant thoughts of Edward. I missed him so much and longed for him. I would give anything just to be able to hear his voice. I was so angry with myself for causing us to be kept apart like this.

I would give anything just to be able to explain to him what happened and apologize. It was all my fault and I needed to claim responsibility. If I had just listened to him instead of being stubborn and thinking that I knew better, then we'd probably be together now, starting a life together in the Big Apple. I'd certainly would've been happier.

I visibly cringe every time I thought about the future with Edward that I had just thrown away. He had known. He felt something wasn't right. I really should've listened.

_I don't think I'd ever forgive myself for this mistake I'd made. _

There were days where I'd wallow in my own self-pity. Not that Jacob and Leah cared. They just continued to go about their business.

While I still held onto hope that I'd somehow find my Edward again, there was also a part of me that was convinced that I was never going to see him again; either I was going to die in this situation, get rescued but have to be committed to a loony bin for the rest of my life, or I'd have been sent to jail for having killed Jacob and Leah for what they did to me. Even if I walked away from this predicament, and able to resume my life, there was no guarantee that I'd find him again or that he'd still want me. I wouldn't blame him at all if he wanted nothing to do with me. But even if he did, I doubt that after this amount of time lost that we'd be able to connect again like we had done before.

Admittedly, the thought of not reconciling with Edward scared the heck out of me. I didn't think that my heart would ever heal from that heartbreak.

I wasn't a religious person by any means, but I prayed often that it wouldn't be the case that I'd never see him again. Even if nothing more came out of seeing him at least one last time, I wanted the opportunity. If anything, I wanted one last chance to Edward and let him know that I didn't mean to ruin the future we had together, that I'd never stopped loving him. That I never will stop loving him. I often cried myself to sleep hoping against hope that I'd at least have the opportunity.

Days continued to pass in the same mundane cycle. Jacob and Leah continued to operate as usual. I continued to slowly be driven mad. I hated to say it, but with the snow starting to fall steadily, I was beginning to lose hope that I was ever going to see Edward again. It seemed my prayers were going to go unanswered.

Until the one day when Jacob and Leah didn't arrive to the cabin as expected. I waited and waited, continuing to assume that with each passing hour that they were just going to come later. However, as the dark of night turned into the morning colors of a new day, it became perfectly clear that they didn't come. For the first time, in I don't know how long, they didn't come and visit.

Did this mean that there was now a light at the end of this tunnel? Or did it mean that I was finally doomed to die alone here?

* * *

**End A/N:** Just a minor Cliff. I think you all may already know where this is going.

-Any Jasper lovers out there? We meet him in the next chapter. Here's the teaser for Ch 34:

"_Busy as I am, I wasn't about to miss my best bud's wondrous return from the dead," he quipped, half-joking. Switching to a more serious tone, he continued, "You should've seen yourself that first time I came and visited. You looked awful. You looked worse than awful. You really looked like death had warmed over on you. We all thought we were going to lose you. I had never been so scared in my life. I didn't want to have to lose my best friend. Man, seeing you like that, caused me to find religion. You know I was never much of a religious person, but after seeing you that close to death, I felt I had no choice but to turn to religion. I don't think I'd ever prayed more in my life."_

-Also, wanted to draw attention to the fact that I have submitted all the current chapters I have written plus two new ones for my charity WIP, Instantly, to the Fandoms 4 Autism compilation. So, if your interest was ever piqued for that story, now is the time to donate to Fandoms 4 Autism charity in order to receive the compilation. You won't be finding it so up to date anywhere else. Besides my piece, you'll also receive a ton of other wonderful pieces from other various contributing authors. It's worth the price of donation. There is still time to donate, I believe, since they've extended the time to distribute the compilation, which is now going out on August 11th.

All the info you need can currently be found on my profile with a link to the Fandoms 4 Autism blog.

-Last thing, did you miss the little outtake I had done for this story for the Fandom For Floods fic compilation over a year ago? It gave a little back story to the Bella and Jacob relationship. I elaborated more on why Bella ran that night, leading her to meet Edward. Well, don't you fret. So, how about that and 2-3 more outtakes (depending on how much writing I can get done) for this story? Maybe 1 or 2 in a Charlie POV even?

Well, that is the plan for my submission to the Fandom4LLS charity fic compilation. I've signed up to be a part of it again this year as a contributing author. Admittedly, I don't have specifics yet as to which outtakes exactly-apart from the first one I had already written, I have several in mind, outlined, & have notes for already, so it just depends where inspiration strikes. I will update my profile and give the information just as soon as I know. I'm working on having them written up now since I do have a deadline.

Just note, if you want any outtakes from this story, you're going to have to make a donation to the Fandom4LLS charity in order to receive the compilation. I won't be posting any of these outtakes anytime soon. Again, info will be found on my profile.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to the Twilight saga is the property of Stephanie Meyer. Summit Entertainment owns all the rights to the Twi saga films. I only own writing this story, plot lines and all. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: **I'll just let you guys reading and do all my talking at the end. I was in a rush to bring these chapters to you, so I must ask you to excuse any grievous errors.

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE GIVING ME CAKE, ICE CREAM, & CHOCOLATE**

**ALL AT ONCE**

**THEY'RE SWEET TREATS AND I LOVE 'EM**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

~Edward~

Maybe to an ordinary person, the act of waking up to a new morning was pretty mundane. It was routine; something that just happened. But for someone like me, who had been near-death, who had been asleep in a deep coma for what was the equivalent of two months, the actual act of waking up took on a whole new meaning. I don't think I was ever as grateful for being able to open my eyes to a new day.

Admittedly, after I'd first woken up from the coma, I was afraid to go back to sleep again, fearing that I'd once again get trapped in darkness. However, the various medications I was on made it impossible for me to stay awake for any real length of time. Being that I was still critically wounded, I also tire easily making falling into sleep inevitable. I think I even nodded off during a few conversations. Basically, there was just no way for me to avoid giving myself over to sleep. But, after the first few times of being able to wake up, I realized I had nothing to fear any longer. I wasn't going back to that dark abyss and sleep was a large, necessary part of my healing process.

Over the next couple of weeks, my family was in and out of the hospital, visiting me as usual. They continued to diligently take their turns, not wanting to overwhelm me with all their presence. It was really nice to have my family surround me, though. It was also really nice to know that I could expect a visit from somebody at least once a day, and it was more like I'd have multiple visitors each day. It was a privilege and luxury that some patients didn't have and all that they saw each day were just nurses and doctors. I counted myself very lucky.

I really enjoyed getting to reconnect again with my sisters. It was great having Tanya, Kate, and Irina around. I never realized how much I truly missed them until I was able to have them here with me every day. Although my memory was still shoddy, I did remember that I had longed to reconnect with all of them. I just wished it wasn't under these circumstances, but it dawned on me that if I hadn't almost been killed, then I probably would've never gotten to see them like this until possibly the holidays.

Being around my family constantly now made me realize just how much I missed being with my family and how isolated I had become all by my lonesome in Portland. Something in the back of my mind nagged at me that I had wanted to make a change on that regard, that I was taking the steps to remedy being in Portland all by myself. But damn if I could really make sense of that nagging feeling.

My memory was still filled with holes and my family and Dr. Laurent were still pussy- footing around not really giving me the information that I craved, trying to protect me. However, I had managed to wheedle bits of information here and there, like the fact that I'd lost two months of my life being in that coma. While finding out that information was daunting, I didn't go into the tailspin like they thought I would. I took the news in stride. I was stronger than they thought.

Emmett had been such an easy target to pump for information. He always managed to let a few things slip whenever he visited. But, I also think that Emmett knows I could handle the truth and that it was probably better for me to know than not know. The fact of the matter was that it was actually more stressful for me to not have the blanks filled.

_So maybe Emmett wasn't letting things slip after all._

While Dr. Laurent and my parents understood my frustrations, they still insisted that I take things slowly as far as my thirst for knowledge was concerned. They didn't want me to get inundated with too much, still worried that it would be detrimental to my recovery.

Dr. Laurent never willingly volunteered information about my medical condition and only expounded when I prodded, since I was an insistent bastard. He always made sure to only give me just enough to satisfy me, but was what he felt I could handle under the still delicate circumstances of my path to full recovery. He still thought it was too soon to be elaborating on my near-death experience, but he was forthcoming with the steps for my recovery. He was all about moving forward. He spoke to me in great detail about the therapy I was about to undergo and that was what he wanted me to focus on.

I could tell my parents were holding back a lot from me. Unlike Emmett, they were more careful with volunteering information and adept at deflecting my inquiries. They insisted on waiting for my memory to return, which they were confident would return, and only then would they feel comfortable to elaborate further. Of course, my attempts at feigning returns of my memory in an effort to unlock their secrets, failed.

I just keep telling myself that I just needed to be patient. All was going to become clear sooner or later. I didn't need to force it.

_Except I wasn't so certain that my memory was going to come back. I feared that the holes were going to be there permanently._

So, for the most part, I had to rely on what I could get from Emmett, which overall still wasn't that much. I was grateful, though, for all that Emmett had already given me.

However, I still had a ton of unanswered questions. Actually, there were a lot of things I had on my mind that wasn't necessarily related to what had happened to me, like the beautiful face that continued to haunt me, but I just didn't quite know how to express these thoughts and vague, confusing feelings to anyone yet.

_Truth be told, I didn't want anyone to think I'd gone crazy as a result of the trauma I experienced._

Understandably, after spending a couple more weeks with me, after I'd awoke from the coma, my sister, Kate, needed to return home to her own family. She'd left back to DC, which was where she and Garrett had moved to since getting his job at the Pentagon. Garrett's new job was a more permanent position; therefore, the family wasn't going to have to keep moving so much anymore. They were also closer now to Garrett's family who were just over in Virginia, which Kate was excited about since now she was going to have a lot of family around to help her when needed and it was easier for them to come visit Chicago and New York. Of course, I hadn't remembered any of this, which I was a bit sheepish to admit, but Kate was kind and played off as the two of us just hadn't talked in months, so it was probably forgettable news. I hadn't remembered that we hadn't talked in months either, just the feeling that I wanted to reconnect with her and the rest of my sisters, somehow.

Kate made promises to return with Garrett and the kids for both Thanksgiving and Christmas, and I sort of made a promise that by the time she returned with her family, they would no longer be visiting me in the hospital. Truthfully, I didn't know if I could actually fulfill that promise. I just didn't know if my recovery in that short amount of time was achievable or even doable for someone that suffered the trauma I did. However, what I did know was that I was gonna work as hard as I could to achieve that goal.

While it was sad to see Kate go, I did end up gaining another visitor, my best friend, Jasper. I was told this was his second time visiting me actually, having flown to Portland just as soon as he'd heard of my...er, being shot.

I had been feeling particularly down. I was trying to will my head to start working properly, to have it stop holding my memories hostage, to help me make sense of my confusing dreams when I was asleep, but, naturally, my head still refused to be cooperative. Jasper was like a ray of sunshine, walking into my hospital room when I'd least expected it.

He looked me up and down before coming over and giving me a one-armed hug, being careful not to cause me any pain. "It's good to see you, Man. Really good," he exclaimed, enthusiastically.

"It's good to see you, too. I really appreciate you coming out," I uttered in response, trying hard not to be overcome with emotion at the sight of him. Although, I couldn't quite remember how long it was since I'd seen him last, I knew that it had been a long time. "I know how busy you must be."

"Busy as I am, I wasn't about to miss my best bud's wondrous return from the dead," he quipped, half-joking. Switching to a more serious tone, he continued, "You should've seen yourself that first time I came and visited. You looked awful. You looked worse than awful. You really looked like death had warmed over on you. We all thought we were going to lose you. I had never been so scared in my life. I didn't want to have to lose my best friend. Man, seeing you like that, caused me to find religion. You know I was never much of a religious person, but after seeing you that close to death, I felt I had no choice but to turn to religion. I don't think I'd ever prayed more in my life."

"Yeah, I'd heard how I scared everyone. Well, I think I can assure, and my doc would probably back me up on this, that it isn't going to happen again. I'm getting better each day."

"It's good to hear. You look a hundred times better than when I saw you last back in Portland."

"I bet. So, you actually prayed for me? You?" I asked, incredulous. Jasper was not the religious type whatsoever. I may even go as far as say that he was anti-religion. Possibly even an atheist, although we never really spent a lot of time talking about our religious philosophies.

"Yeah, I know. Surprising, but true," he laughed. "But, I definitely was inspired to pray. I'd felt helpless, like there was nothing I could do and it was driving me crazy. I finally had a lovely talk with one of the nurses and she suggested that I go to the chapel and just pray for you. So, I did. Naturally, I felt strange at first, and by golly, my first attempt at prayer was probably awkward as heck, but then it felt good afterward. I can't exactly explain it, but just that a sense of calm came over me and revelations started to come to light. So, I stuck with it. You could ask your Mama. When I was in Portland visiting you, I was at that hospital chapel every day, asking God, the Saints, Jesus...anyone up there who could hear my plea, to save you, Man. I was pleading for them not to take your life, to deliver you from your injuries. I wasn't above begging. I just felt like it wasn't your time yet. Besides, I wasn't ready to lose my best friend. And, Hallelujah, they'd heard me. Well, mine and all the rest of your family's prayers, I'm sure."

"So, Jasper Whitlock had found Jesus. Incredible," I said, still a bit shocked.

"I'm a converted man, Edward," Jasper confirmed, proudly. "And you know, I made a promise to the Good Lord. I told him that if he saved you, he'd have another soldier for his heavenly army. He made good, so I'm now keeping up my end of the bargain."

"Wait, wait...don't tell me you gave up medicine for a life of the cloth."

"No...no...nothing like that," he quickly countered. "Becoming a doctor, well, that's my calling. I think the Lord wants me to serve him by using my talents and healing people, especially kids, is it. What I really mean is that I've turned over a new leaf. No more living a life without God. I attend church regularly now. Even started volunteering for various religious organizations. I've also made a few life changes for the better. I quit all my vices, smoking, drinking, living a life of debauchery. From now on, I'm going to be a good, Christian man who says his daily prayers and will live a life according to God's example," Jasper explained.

"Oh, wow," I said, still surprised, but genuinely happy for my best friend. He seemed quite happy with all the positive life changes he'd made, and that's all I could ever want for my best friend. "Well, at least, I know something good has come out of my...this," I gestured to myself laid up in the hospital bed.

"So, enough about me. How are you doing, bro?" He asked, genuinely concerned. "And don't you give me your standard responses you give everyone else. Like you're fine, you're doing good, you're on your way to recovering. I don't want all that BS. Tell me how you're really doing. You know you can keep it real with me."

"Honestly?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Of course," he acknowledged.

"Frankly, I'm frustrated, man," I complained. "With my memory loss, I'm in the dark. I hate being in the dark. No one really tells me a darn thing, save for Emmett, who let's slip a few things here and there. But, even I know he's still keeping secrets. They all are. Everyone's like walking on eggshells around me, trying to protect me from the information I want to know. And I know it must be bad or they wouldn't be wary about relaying it to me. But, dammit, I don't care if it's bad, I just want to know. I feel like they owe it to me to tell me. They're afraid I can't handle the truth, Jazz, but I know I can. No matter how bad it is. It pisses me off. I just think they should trust me to know myself. I know I can handle it. I know the risks involved and I understand no one wants me to regress, to have a setback in my recovery, especially since I'd just returned from the coma, since I'd literally returned from the dead. But, I think I've proven already that I'm stronger than they realize. I've taken all the little bits of information I already do know in stride. Finding out that I've lost two whole months of my life was a big deal and yes, it was overwhelming. But, I haven't gone crazy. I haven't set my recovery back. I didn't go into a depression and have a downward spiral. I'm just fine. I'm working through things and looking forward to getting myself out of here finally. But I gotta know what happened to me, beyond that I got shot and hit my head on the way down causing more damage. Beyond all the medical stuff. I want to know about the events surrounding and leading up to that fateful moment. I wanna know why this happened to me and I think all of you do know why. I also wanna know who did it and if they'd been brought to justice already. I have a feeling you all know that, too. I mean, if someone is after me, I think I should know if I'm gonna need to look over my shoulder from now on. Why was I targeted? Did anyone else get hurt or was it just me? I wanna know these things. I also got like a million more unanswered questions. Everyone seems to just be waiting for me to get my memory back, and that when it does, everything will just miraculously be better and all of you are off the hook. None of you will need to say more. But, I don't know if my memory will come back. That's not really a given. And what if it doesn't return? What then? Am I just gonna be kept in the dark forever? I just feel like maybe if you all tell me what I want to know, then it'll fill in a lot of the blanks in my head and maybe even trigger my memory to return. Now, I can't be certain that'll work, but I don't see the harm in trying. God, I just hate being in this constant fog. I actually think it's more stressful knowing that you all are keeping things from me rather than just laying it all out for me. If you ask me, the stress of not knowing the answers to my questions will be what would be detrimental to my recovery."

I unleashed on Jasper, confiding in him, saying things I meant to say to the rest of my family and Dr. Laurent and his staff. It felt good to unload. If I knew Jasper, I had just motivated him to tell me what the others were holding back from me. In a way, I was manipulating him so I could get what I wanted. It was shady, admittedly, but I couldn't waste the opportunity. If anyone was going to talk candidly to me, no holds barred, it was going to be Jasper.

Jasper was a good guy, with a super kind heart. He could see I was stressed, frustrated, and in pain over being kept in the dark. He'd wanna do his best to help me. Now that he'd come into religion, I felt even more assured that he would want to do right by me by relaying all he knew about my unfortunate incident.

We'd always been that way with one another. Always trying to help each other out when we could, even if it meant we'd get ourselves in trouble in return. No matter what, we always had one another's backs. It was a bond we shared. We knew we could always be forthright with one another. There were never any judgments on our parts. Jasper was the keeper of all my secrets and I was the keeper of all of his; well, at least, all the secrets I could remember at the moment. In a way, we were as close as brothers, thick as thieves. Jasper certainly knew things that Emmett didn't know, or at least, hadn't yet wheedled out of me with that freaky extra-sensory perception of his.

To say that I was counting on Jasper to tell me all that I needed to know would be an understatement. I was more than counting on him. I only hoped I'd done enough to make him want to talk to me.

"Look, Edward, I understand your frustrations. I can't even imagine what it's like for you right now. I'm sure you're hell of a lot confused," he began to say.

"Don't tell me. You're embargoed from telling me anything either," I interrupted, not bothering to hide the annoyance in my tone.

"Honestly, man, I was briefed on the plan to keep you protected. Or maybe sheltered is the better word. I was told that I needed to watch what I say. That I shouldn't cause you any undue agitation. Stress is not at all what you need right now."

"Then you agree with them? You also feel that it's much better to keep me in the dark than for me to know the truth and the circumstances surrounding my attempted murder," I stated more than asked and my irritation was clear.

"Actually, if you must know, I didn't agree. Like you, I think it is more stress for you to not know about all that happened and be racking your brain for the answers, which your mind is not ready to give to you. I could empathize with your frustration. And like you, I thought that maybe if we told you certain things, it would trigger something, a memory even, and getting that one may just lead to you getting your full memory back. Like things would start making sense and then all of it starts flooding back to you."

My ears perked up and my sour mood suddenly lightened at what Jasper had said. Could it be that he'd save me from my constant state of confusion after all?

"So, tell me what you know?" I flat out asked him.

"It's not like I even know all that much, Edward," he confessed. "You should really be having this conversation with your family; specifically, your mom, dad, and Emmett."

"Well, tell me what you do," I encouraged.

Jasper looked at me, clearly nervous. I could see droplets of sweat start to pool at his forehead, his telltale sign that he was getting uncomfortable. He began to stutter out, "Uh...uh...I don't know, Ed...Edward. I mean, I could..could tell you things, but..but I..I just don't know if it would...would be...a good..good idea."

"And why not?" I fumed. "What was all that shit you spouted about earlier? What? You don't think I can handle the truth, either?"

"No, it's not that," he answered without hesitation. "I know you well enough to know that you're strong-minded."

"Then what's got you hesitant?" I questioned.

"Well, it's just that I don't want to step on any body's toes. Besides, your dad made it perfectly clear that I wasn't to do or say anything that could possibly upset you. I don't think he'd appreciate it if I just blurt out everything that they were waiting on telling you. I don't exactly want to get banned from seeing my best friend, and let's not even pretend that he doesn't have the power to do just that. And, frankly, I'm a little scared. What if we're both wrong? What if I do tell you, it does end up upsetting you, and this all backfires in our faces. I don't want to be the one to have caused you a setback in your recovery. I think it might be better to just wait it out a little longer. Wait for your doc to give the all-clear, that things with you are no longer tentative. I think that's what maybe the rest of your family is waiting for, too. It's not that they necessarily want to hide things from you, or are waiting for a full return of your lost memory, but just that they want what's truly best for you and they feel that at this point in time, finding out the circumstances surrounding your unfortunate incident isn't it."

I wailed, "Oh, c'mon, that's a load of bullcrap. All of you think you know what's best for me whereas you guys should just all be trusting me that I actually know what's best for me. And you know what, no time is ever going to be the right time. It's not like this news is going to be more pleasant to hear as time goes on. What real difference would it make if I find it all out know or down the line? It's quite possible I may take the news badly later on and spiral downward. Maybe I'd even resent you all for keeping things from me for so long. Look, I know whatever you tell me isn't going to be pleasant. I'll even gander a guess that it's probably very painful just to think about. I'm not stupid. Fuck, I physically bare the scars of this incident, so if anyone knows it's gonna be unpleasant to talk about and for me to hear...I know. I've braced myself for it, though. I'm not even going to lie and say that it won't affect me, because I know it will. But, I think in the long run, it'll have positive outcomes. Maybe knowing certain things will be the key to unlock those trapped memories. Jazz, no lie, it's driving me crazy having these holes in my mind. I really feel like knowing would actually benefit me instead of cause me undue stress. Not knowing is what is causing me undue stress. Like I said, we'll never know if it would lead me to recovering my memory if we don't try. So, c'mon...please," I pleaded. "Tell me anything you do know. Save me from this dark fog I'm in. C'mon, brother to brother. You know I'd do it for you if the situations were reversed."

"Ugh, Edward, don't do this to me. Don't put me on the spot like this," Jasper implored.

"I need to know, Jasper. C'mon, please just be straight with me," I urged.

"I don't know, Edward. I just don't know," he replied, still hesitant. But, I could tell that his resolve was crumbling.

"All I'm asking is for you to tell me what you do know. Nothing more. Please," I beseech.

Jasper put a hand on his chin and began rubbing said chin with his thumb, regarding me carefully. He stood up from his seat next to my bed and began pacing about the room, continuing to look back at me every now and then, continuing to regard me carefully. I could tell he was thinking things over. He finally ambled back to my bed, placed two hands on the mattress, and looked me straight in the eye.

"Alright, Edward, how about this. You tell me again what you want to know and I'll see if I can be of help."

* * *

**End A/N:** Okay, here we go. The floodgates are going to open. Do you think recovering his Bella memories would be a part of that? We'll just have to wait & see. Stay tuned! Let me know how you all liked meeting Jasper thus far.

-Don't forget to check my profile for info about my upcoming contributions to Fandoms 4 Autism and Fandom For LLS for their charity fic compilations. Remember, outtakes for this story will be submitted for Fandom For LLS. (And yes, I will be working on updating that profile, so give me a bit to get that taken care of, or keep checking back).

-Before the reviews get more out of hand, I'm gonna work on finishing my replies before I even think of posting the next chapters.

-As of this posting time, I unfortunately don't have a Ch. 35 teaser yet. I'm sorry. I had a few ideas, but I am uncertain if any of it will be revealing too much, and I didn't know if that would be a good or bad thing. If it starts to bother me, I'll update this chapter with a teaser, m'kay.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to the Twilight saga is the property of Stephanie Meyer. Summit Entertainment owns all the rights to the Twi saga films. I only own writing this story, plot lines and all. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: **Finally, here's the update. Admittedly, it had taken longer than I had planned. Time got away from me again. Also, this chapter was quite difficult for me. I can't tell you how many times I'd written and rewritten it, trying to get it to where I was satisfied with it. I ended up writing it this way, because I just couldn't get it to work for me otherwise. Hopefully, it works for all of you readers. Understandably, Bella's hostage crisis is a difficult subject to tackle. Anyways, I'll let you all get to reading.

**IT'S BEEN A WHILE**

**HANKERING FOR REVIEWS**

**WILL YOU DO ME THE HONOR?**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

~Bella~

It was a brand new day. It was raining again, which would probably turn over to snow later on in the day, but the gloomy weather did nothing to temper my good mood. Even knowing that I was going to have to face a lot of unpleasantness ahead, my happiness was unphased. Now that I was free, I didn't think anything could dampen the amount of relief and happiness I'd felt. I cherished each new day, no matter what, knowing that I'd been given a second-chance at life.

The nightmares still came, causing my sleep to still be restless and turbulent. However, a good sleep, not aided by sedatives, had been almost nonexistent since that fateful night Jake and Leah had taken me. Therefore, it was nothing new to me. I figured that I'd never again sleep peacefully like I used to when I had Edward sleeping with me.

I had already known that proper rest was going to be elusive anyway while I continued to adjust to a life where I was no longer held captive. I'm certain the court-ordered therapist I had begun seeing had reiterated that to me several times over already.

Regardless, I was still quite grateful for any amount of sleep I did get because I was now in my own bed. I was even more grateful that I was no longer shackled and actually awoke each day without having to worry what the day was going to bring or have to feel distraught and helpless.

_It was great to be alive!_

Charlie had stopped bothering to come barging into my room of late at the sound of my screams, knowing that I would find a way to calm myself and return to sleep. I guess he had just gotten used to it by now. I think that even though it must be grating to his ears and worrisome for him, at least he knew that my screams meant that I was still around and not lost any longer. Besides, I don't think I screamed all that much anymore. It had already been a couple of weeks. I'm sure those first couple days of my being back were rougher. Now, I'd be a screaming banshee for only a minute before I'd settle back into sleep. That was a huge improvement.

Admittedly, sometimes I'd start to wake and forget where I was for the moment. This started at the hospital, and naturally, carried on to when I came back home. As the therapist said, it'll be a while yet before I adjusted. I didn't doubt it.

I would think that I was still tethered to that awful bed in the cabin and would jerk somewhat violently from having realized that I, in fact, was no longer restrained. I'd fallen off my bed involuntarily at least a couple of times. This was harder to do at the hospital since their bed had rails. I guess I could stand to use a bed like that now. Hopefully, this wouldn't last much longer.

I've also noticed that I'd unconsciously start feeling my wrists or absentmindedly use my other foot to feel around my ankle. I believe it was just my mind's way of making sure that there were no longer any ropes or cuffs that chafed my wrists and hands nor that God-awful device that delivered shocks as powerful as a taser on its highest setting. It still felt strange not having the constraints.

Undoubtedly, after being held captive for two months, there were bound to be some side-effects. I was accepting of that. I had no illusions that I wasn't going to be affected by my traumatic experience. In fact, I had a feeling it would haunt me for the rest of my life, hence, I had no qualms about starting to see a therapist. I had no problem admitting that I would need help with coping with the experience I had been through.

It was a blessed day when my dad, Charlie, and his team came barging through those cabin doors. It was such a relief to have them finally find me. I didn't know how much longer I was going to last if they hadn't come when they did.

It was towards the end of the second day that Jacob and Leah hadn't came when I was rescued. I hadn't had any water or food for nearly 48 hours and with my being sick on top of that, naturally, I was severely dehydrated. Not to mention seriously hungry.

I was in such a state of disarray when they had found me. I can only imagine what my father thought when he saw me. I knew I must've looked horrible. I knew I looked gaunt. There were likely dark circles around my eyes and heavy eye bags. My hair was surely a tangled mess and probably worst than usual. I was laying there in just my underwear and soiled T-shirt. I also stank, and more than that, the whole room wreaked, so I probably smelled just as disgusting.

Thank goodness, I had thought to hike up my underwear after the last bout with the bathroom before they arrived. I was embarrassed enough for the state they'd found me without the rescue squad having to see me butt-naked and in such a compromising position.

I'd left a mess around the bed, which I couldn't exactly help. I mean, bodily functions didn't just stop because you couldn't get to a bathroom and I had gotten sick. At least, after the first couple of times I felt nauseated and vomited, I had probably puked out what was left of the contents of my stomach, because I only dry-heaved after that. There probably would've been a larger mess if I had anything left in me to throw up.

I actually only peed a couple of times. I tried to hold it as much as I could, but when the body had to go, I was left without a choice. My bladder would've exploded anyway and I rather not have wet the bed.

I was proud of myself that I had managed to somewhat creatively pee where I didn't fully just wet myself. Of course, I sullied the floor around one side of the bed, but again, what choice did I have. It took some creative contorting with my body in order to be able to get my pants off and then my underwear but I was able to manage. I guess learning how to tumble and having some flexibility helped me. I didn't even know my body could twist in such ways, but I suppose in times of desperation, one just found ways to survive. It was fortunate that I could reach with my hands and use my mouth in order to have gotten undressed.

Since my arms were the only parts of my body restrained, with a bit more twisting, I was able to hang my lower half somewhat off the bed and went that way. Pee did trickle down my legs and I'm sure I stained the side of the mattress, but that was all a small price to pay to not have soiled panties and laying in a pool of my own bodily fluids.

_Of course, if I was going to die, I guess it wouldn't have mattered_.

Fortunately, doing number two never happened, probably due to there having been no food in me. Thank goodness for small miracles. In this case, being hungry to the point of starving had its benefits. I couldn't even imagine what I would've done if I had to defecate. That would required even more creative contorting, which I didn't have in me, if I didn't want to be laying in my own poop. Wiping my ass was certainly out of the question. That would've been horrific. It was bad enough for me to be surrounded by the urine and puke. I didn't need anymore grossness.

_Without knowing my rescue was imminent, I had already begged the universe to kill me __right__ there and then_.

I didn't think I had any tears left in me, feeling I'd been all cried out for a while, until I'd seen the sight of Charlie busting through the bedroom door. I hadn't even known the door was kept locked. As soon as he was through, we locked eyes and the tears began to fall; both mine and his. It was tears of relief, joy, and gratefulness. Finally, my nightmare had ended.

Charlie walked around the icky messes to release me from my restraints. We still both hadn't said any words, the both of us speechless in that moment. I really hadn't known what to say. Just saying thank you didn't seem adequate enough. I suppose no words were actually needed.

Once he'd freed me, he just picked me up and hugged me to him fiercely. I hugged him back just as hard. We remained that way until our tears stopped. We knew we were both grateful to be reunited.

Then I inexplicably let go and held up a finger just asking for a minute. He nodded and I then proceeded to grab some new clothes which I knew was left in the dresser in the room and ran straight past all the officers that had been there watching and waiting, into the bathroom.

I desperately needed the bathroom and a good shower. I couldn't go one more second without doing my business properly and washing away all the dirt and grime from me. I know it probably wasn't exactly the proper and common actions of a recently rescued kidnapped victim, but after all I'd been through, it was what I needed and wanted in that exact moment. I didn't want to have to wait.

I didn't want to leave that cabin feeling like an animal, which was exactly what I felt like, considering the conditions I'd been forced to live under. I wanted to feel human when I left and doing something civilized such as using the bathroom properly and taking a hot shower was going to do that for me.

Charlie was understanding and he let me take the time. Through the door, he told me that I was perfectly safe now and that I could take as long as I needed. He wasn't going anywhere and his officers were going to go about their business and do what they did when investigating a crime scene. Charlie wasn't leaving without me.

_That was comforting._

I'd spent a long time under the hot spray of the shower, not only regaining my humanity, but also breaking down. At one point, I had curled myself up into a ball in the corner of the shower and just sat there, sobbing. I didn't even have any idea why. I couldn't even understand why I'd be so upset. The day was supposed to be one of the happiest days of my life. I was rescued. It was something I'd wish for since I'd found out that Jacob and Leah had taken me. I was finally going to get my life back. I really didn't think the waterworks was necessary. I think jumps of joy were more in order. However, I let myself just sit there and cry, grateful that the shower drowned out my sobs, until I was all cried out.

After that, I was through with the tears, I knew I was finally done with them for good. I guess I just needed to let out that last bit of sorrow and feelings of being overwhelmed I'd felt. In the time that I'd been held captive, I don't think I'd ever cried so much in my life. I'd spent long hours just crying to the point of exhaustion. There were times I'd felt totally hopeless. So, I guess no one would blame me for all the tears.

I never cried much in front of Jacob and Leah if I could help it. I didn't like them to see me at my weakest and most vulnerable. I didn't want them to see me feel defeated. When they were around, I was mostly defiant. At least, I was when I wasn't doped up. I wanted them to believe that they wouldn't break me, even if I didn't believe it myself.

After the shower, I was able to feel decent again and was ready to leave that awful cabin that had been my prison for so long. The shock device that was on my ankle had been cut, my few belongings that were in the cabin were packed, and then I walked out into the night, leaving the horrors of that cabin behind.

I'd found out from Charlie that I'd been held captive for about two months. It was unbelievable that I had been kept captive for that long. However, in retrospect, that wasn't very long at all, since to me, the time felt like it dragged on and on and it felt as if I was held captive for much longer; each day already felt like a week and thus it almost seemed like I'd been kept hostage for years. Two months wasn't actually that long of a time. Although it was time I'd still lost, I was appreciative that it wasn't longer and that Jacob and Leah's charade was finally up. I was free.

It was a good thing I was rescued when I was. I had no idea how much longer Jacob and Leah could've maintained their double life and kept me in captivity. I'm sure it took just as much a toll on them as it did on me. It mustn't have been easy having to pretend to everyone else that they didn't have a hand in my disappearance, nor to keep up my care. Not that they did all that much, but having to feed me, clothe me, maintain the upkeep of the cabin, and use gas to drive back and forth without drawing too much attention cost money that I knew Jacob and Leah probably didn't quite have.

Charlie apologized profusely for not having found me sooner and for not quickly believing that I hadn't just run away on my own again. Like any good law man, he first needed to put all the clues together, then figure out the puzzle and lastly catch his suspect, being Jacob and Leah.

I don't think anyone could blame him for not pegging Jacob as a kidnapper sooner. Who could have ever thought that Jacob would fall that far over the edge and even be capable of such an act? Also, that he would drag his lover, Leah, down with him.

_I certainly didn't intend to get kidnapped by Jacob and Leah the night I confronted him._

It was partly my fault as well, since I hadn't told anyone about Jacob's hoax text, nor did I let anyone know of my plans to visit him that evening. I also was stubborn and didn't listen to Edward's advice about taking someone with me to talk to Jacob. I'm sure none of this would've even happened in the first place if I'd just waited to confront Jacob or had some backup with me. They took me because I was alone and they knew that no one else knew of my visit. I had given them the perfect opportunity.

Charlie told me that it was Jacob's increasingly strange behavior, his lies, witnesses finally coming forward, and a series of calls to the tip line, that had been established to help with finding me, that led to his becoming suspicious of Jacob and Leah. Also, Sergeant Kim had mentioned to him about the hoax text that I received, which I had mentioned to her briefly about, that led to my coming back to Forks in the first place. It didn't take Charlie long to figure out that the text must've come from Jacob. The puzzle pieces were all starting to fall into place.

Then, it was just a matter of keeping surveillance on the two of them until it was certain that they were keeping me hostage, which Charlie enlisted outside help for since Jacob and Leah already knew all the cops on the Forks Police Force and would be aware of anyone on the force following them. Unbeknownst to Leah, her brother and one of my true friends, Seth, was helping Charlie gather evidence against her just as soon as he realized that Leah may have had something to do with my disappearance. When Charlie had significant evidence to arrest them, he did, and then were able to ascertain my whereabouts, albeit begrudgingly and not without resistance. As expected, Jacob and Leah weren't exactly talking.

Billy, Jacob's father, was actually the one that put some clues together after talking with him that led to finding the remote cabin where I was held. Although, he highly disapproved of Jacob being arrested for my disappearance and still believed in his son's innocence, he still pointed Charlie to where he thought I could possibly be found. It was fortunate that Billy was able to gain the clues in the first place and that despite giving his support to Jacob, he gave those clues to Charlie.

I found out that Jacob and Leah hadn't kept me far from Forks at all. The cabin was just in the next town over, on the outskirts of Port Angeles, and actually nearby the police academy where Jacob surprisingly had already been attending classes.

You can bet that I was more than a little angry that while he ruined my chances of attending school and fulfilling my dreams out in New York, he was carrying on with his own plans of school and his goal of becoming a local police officer. I felt a bit of self-satisfaction knowing that now he was arrested for my kidnapping, his plans would be no more. He was promptly dismissed from the Academy and his hopes for a career in law enforcement were dashed. It was only fitting.

I also took great satisfaction in knowing that he and his beloved, Leah, were going to be separated now, probably by jail bars. It felt only fair since he tore me away from my beloved, Edward.

In the end, it didn't really matter to me how Jacob and Leah finally got caught. All the details were unnecessary. I was just thankful that Charlie did finally figure it out and was able to rescue me in time.

After exiting the cabin, per standard protocol, I was taken by ambulance straight to the nearest hospital. Charlie rode with me, although I had snoozed most of the ride to Port Angeles General Hospital. Although, it was the last place I wanted to spend my newfound freedom, it was actually for the best since I had been severely dehydrated and sick.

I was hooked to an IV in order to replenish my fluids and it helped me to recover my strength. I didn't know how weak I was until I felt all zapped out of energy by the time I reached the hospital and the ride wasn't even that long. Being at the hospital also helped me discover an appetite I didn't know I had, and I don't think I was ever more appreciative of having at least three full meals a day, even though it was hospital food. Now that I thought about it, the food wasn't all that bad. The only real gross thing were these protein shakes they'd make me drink in order to replenish my electrolytes and they were supposed to be chocolate, strawberry, or vanilla flavored, but they all tasted the exactly the same, no matter the flavor, and tasted more like cough medicine rather than a nutritious, delicious milkshake. However, I drank them up because I knew I needed them to restore my health and they'd help with getting me out of the hospital sooner.

I also drank them because I found out they helped combat my nausea. While in the hospital, I'd found out why I was getting sick, particularly nauseous every now and again. To say it was a shock would be an understatement. I was growing a life inside of me.

_Edward and I had made a baby!_

In looking back, and knowing what I knew now, lots of things started to make sense. The nausea, the missed periods, although it wasn't like I had been regular in the first place, the swollen feeling in my breasts, and the general soreness I felt all over my body. It also explained why I'd felt so tired of late. Initially, I had chalked all of it to the pain and stress of being a captive. It never occurred to me that I had gotten pregnant.

However, it wasn't like Edward and I had been careful. Although I'd mentioned that I was on the pill, it wasn't as if I hadn't missed a time or two. I'd also been off of it for quite a time following no longer sleeping with Jacob. I suppose Edward and I hadn't waited until the pill had become effective again before we started our sexual relationship. I hadn't stopped him that first night we'd made love, even though he'd given me opportunity to stop.

_I hadn't wanted us to stop and have never regretted giving myself to him._

While we did have condoms available to us, Edward rarely wrapped up his cock. We both had just been too caught up in the moments to ever really think clearly and bother with protecting ourselves. I think what was most important was that we were both clean. Once we were both embroiled in the pleasure, nothing else mattered. We never even thought about the possibility of pregnancy.

I shook my head all the time at mine and Edward's irresponsibility. However, I could never ever bring myself to regret that we had created a life together and that there was now a baby inside of me that was a part of the both of us.

_At least, I'd still have some part of him with me, other than just the memories of our time together_.

This was information I've still kept to myself mostly. Only myself, my doctors and nurses at the hospital, and my therapist really know of the news at the moment. Thanks to doctor-patient confidentiality, I didn't have to worry about the news travelling to my father or anyone else inadvertently and without my consent. Once I'd found out of the pregnancy, I'd expressed to my doctors and nurses to not mention anything of it to anyone I cared about. I wanted to be the one to break the news.

So far, I'd still been trying to figure out a way to tell people, especially my father. I hadn't yet found the right time or the right words to explain my condition.

I still also had to figure out how I was going to tell Edward. Of course, that meant locating him. We had clearly lost touch during my ordeal. With Jacob having tossed my cell phone, my only means of communicating with Edward was severed.

It might as well be since I was pretty certain that due to my inadvertent lack of contact all these months, our relationship was over. He probably felt that I had just strung him around after having not heard from me. I had no idea if he knew of my kidnapping, but after seemingly not having been contacted in any way by him during the months I was held in captivity and subsequently after my rescue, I figured he no longer cared about me.

_That could've very well been my fault. Or not._

Who knows? I could've been just another notch on his bedpost as well. All the promises he'd made of a future together were just empty ones, made to have kept me enthralled with him. Maybe he never had plans to meet up with me after his work obligation was finished in Portland. I was on my way to a broken heart if fate didn't have me get kidnapped.

Despite that, Edward had a right to know that he was going to be a father. Even if he wanted nothing to do with me or the baby, it was the right thing to do to inform him that he had a child.

But, I wanted to take things slow and take one thing at a time. My first concern was whether this pregnancy was even going to go full-term. I may not even have to say anything if I happened to miscarry or have to terminate the pregnancy somewhere down the line. My OBGYN had been very candid with me in stating that the sedatives that Jacob and Leah had given to me had possibly harmed the baby. Any drugs, especially narcotics, were always potentially harmful and actually it was more likely that the fetus would be affected rather than not. Potential harmful effects included, but were not limited to, miscarriage, the fetus becoming addicted to the drug, even deformities and numerous other health issues. Of course, at this stage of the pregnancy, there was really no way of telling the full extent of damage that was done, if even any at all. The best they can do was to try and counteract any drug dependency that might've occurred and help me to keep the pregnancy as healthy as possible from this point on. There was also still the chance of miscarriage; therefore, I was to be closely monitored. My baby and I would be subjected to many tests from now on. It was all quite daunting to think about.

My OB-GYN did give me the option to terminate the pregnancy right away, considering all the complications that might be encountered; however, despite knowing all of the terrible possibilities, I just couldn't bring myself to end the pregnancy knowing that this baby was a gift and a part of Edward and I. I'd love the baby already and was willing and prepared to raise it, even if it's born with problems and issues. All of that didn't matter to me. I was also willing to let nature take its course. If I was meant to even have this baby, then I would carry this baby to term; otherwise, I suppose the baby would be taken from me, or I would be left with no choice but to terminate, especially if the baby wasn't even going to be viable. However, it wasn't like I was waiting for any of that to happen. I was already taking the steps to ensure that I did carry this baby to full term. No matter what, I wanted this baby.

Knowing that Jacob and Leah and their antics and treatment towards me may have potentially harmed my baby made me even angrier at them. When it comes time for me to testify at their trials, I was going to have more than a few choice words to say.

I knew, though, that I was running out of time with regards to telling the news to the people I care about. I wasn't showing yet, therefore, no one could ever suspect; however, my days of having a flat belly were numbered. I could already tell I was starting to gain weight and I think others could see that as well. I have a feeling, though, that they are just chalking it up to my being able to eat regularly since I was freed. That could be true as well, but I knew that it probably had more to do with the baby growing inside of me. I'd been lucky that I hadn't already grown a bump yet. Before I got any bigger, I had a lot of explaining to do.

I also still hadn't told anyone yet about Edward either. Again, it seemed the timing was wrong. With my rescue, the hospital stay, and my return home, everyone else had other things on their mind-mainly making sure that I was alright in every way and comfortable to be back in civilization, so to speak. I'd be lying if I didn't say that all the fussing over me by my father, my friends, Rosalie, Alice, Seth, and even the rest of the the town who were sympathetic to my plight, weren't driving me crazy. However, I knew they meant well. I couldn't complain. Everyone was being very nice and accommodating. But, it still meant that it wasn't the right time to speak of my lost love.

Besides, fussing over me, there was still the ongoing investigation and preparation for the trial. Everyone was focused on that. I'd been subjected to one interrogation after another and I'd had to retell my story in great detail who knows how many times by this point.

_You would think that everyone would've had the details of my days in captivity all memorized by now. I had even made the front pages of the local town paper._

It seemed, that for the time being, it wasn't the time to be talking about my lost Edward or even my trip to Seattle. None of that mattered; the focus having been completely on my kidnapping, my subsequent rescue, and my adjustment back into normal life.

We hadn't even begun to discuss what my future plans would be now that I was no longer being held hostage. I still wanted to be able to go to New York and attend school. Even if my acceptance to Sarah Lawrence was now void, I knew that I could probably work my way into getting accepted there again. Being pregnant didn't deter me from fulfilling my lifelong dream, nor did the combustion of all the plans Edward and I had made for living together in New York.

Actually, being anywhere else but in Forks was going to be better. The last thing I wanted was to continue to stay in Forks after all I'd been through. There were too many bad memories and there were reminders of Jacob everywhere. Truthfully, it was a pain to be going around town, because I couldn't escape the reminders of Jacob, the stigma of my kidnapping, or the gossip. I suppose the gossip was inevitable considering my story made the local headlines and was the single biggest news story around these parts within the last ten or so years.

_Yeah, I needed to get away and soon._

I was only sticking around because of Jacob and Leah's impending trials and for my dad, since he was in no way ready to have me separated from him just yet. I could've left just as soon as I was able, and I don't even think anyone would blame me; however, understandably, my father needed his own time to heal from what had happened and he needed to be able to ensure my safety. He couldn't do that if I was away. I don't know how he'd hold up then. I really worried for his health.

Charlie had become extremely protective since my return. He would keep watch over me like a hawk and if he couldn't be around to personally ensure my safety, I had other bodyguards. I was always accompanied wherever I went, which not only included friends, but an armed member of the police force as well. I also didn't fail to notice certain teams, probably also members of the police force, that were also lurking about, keeping watch and trying to remain inconspicuous, though they'd failed-I always notice them almost immediately. There had been a guard at my door at the hospital and ever since I came home, there was always a police car sitting in front of my house, and another one roaming the street at regular intervals. It was like I had my own personal security detail, and I knew it was all courtesy of my father.

Again, it was understandable, albeit over-excessive. Jacob and Leah were both in jail; it wasn't as if they could harm me anymore. However, Charlie still felt it was necessary to ensure my safety.

It wasn't really Jacob and Leah that Charlie worried about, but the fact that they had a lot of friends and supporters in town. It was those friends and supporters that were worrisome. He was worried of possible backlash. He was also worried that Jacob's friends might be so loyal that they may get an inkling to continue the job that he couldn't finish for him, or at least, do his bidding, since he no longer had access to me. My father was worried that these friends of Jacob and Leah's might get all sort of ideas that could be bad for me.

I considered Charlie's worries overblown. It wasn't as if Jacob was a part of a gang or anything or the leader of a cult where he had brainwashed followers that hung on his every word. however, I suppose he's seen enough in his twenty plus years on the police force to be on guard. Therefore, I've indulged him.

I haven't really experienced anything more than stares and whispers. It was uncomfortable, but not uncommon. I think the reporters that kept hounding me for interviews was more frightening, since they were relentless. Call me paranoid, but I think they also followed me around, just waiting for an opportunity to try and and make me finally grant them that exclusive they wanted. I had visualized them recording everything I did and writing whatever articles they could about me; however, apart from the initial front page headline about my rescue and Jacob and Leah's arrests, there weren't anymore stories on the news. I guess all the local papers were really just waiting for that exclusive interview I had yet to grant. I'm sure the headlines would start up again once the trials began.

As far as beginning my search for Edward, I hardly had any time to do so. It was definitely a priority; however, I suppose I haven't been in the right head space yet to meet the goal. Besides, I knew that the moment I'd found him again, I would have to talk to him about so many things, and I just didn't felt ready yet. In a way, my procrastination was another form of me running away, trying to avoid the inevitable until I was fully ready to deal with the aftermath.

_After all, running away was what I knew._

I certainly considered myself a coward, being that I couldn't bring myself to face Edward at this time. However, I just felt I needed to take care of things at home first, talk to the people who cared about me and surrounded me now, before I took on the goose chase of tracking down my now recent ex.

According to my therapist, it was perfectly fine how I was choosing to handle things. I had been working everything out with her during our sessions. She had saw nothing wrong with me taking things slow and dealing with it all one day at a time, since I had been through so much and there was a lot for me to deal with. It was overwhelming and for the sake of my sanity, I just needed to handle things as I had been doing. At this point in time, I was still trying to wrap my head around how things had gone so horribly wrong with Jacob, resorting in my captivity, as well as his own mental state in order to have done such an act.

My therapist was also preparing me for the eventual beating I and my character was going to receive by defense lawyers while on the witness stand once the trials began, which were fast-approaching. It seemed inevitable that my credibility and my mental state would be called into question. My therapist relayed to me that I had to keep reminding everyone in the courtroom that I was the victim and I wasn't the one on trial.

I think my father being the Chief of Police had a lot to do with Jacob and Leah's trials getting expedited; however, it wasn't as if the Tri-County area had any cases that were of this scale pending. In fact, I think my case was the first real big case the judicial system in the area had in years. This was Forks and the small town didn't typically have any big city crimes such as my kidnapping and hostage situation. In fact, it wasn't as if the local courthouse had any huge caseload.

Of course, with the notoriety of the case within the Tri-county area, Jacob and Leah's lawyers have been petitioning the court to get the trial moved to a more neutral area, fearing that their clients might not get a fair trial considering who I was the daughter of and on account of everyone in town practically knew one another. It's been these petitions that were actually holding up the trials; otherwise, the court proceedings would've probably already begun.

Truth be known, it didn't matter to me where the trials were held, just as long as both Jacob and Leah were brought to justice. My father and I was going to make certain that happened.

_The sooner the trials happened, the better because it would be the sooner I could finally start moving on from this tragedy in my life._

Ultimately, even though I'd been rescued and justice would mist likely happen for the two of them, Jacob and Leah still won, since I knew the experience has scarred me for life. Even if I'm able to get past it, I'll never forget it. I'm sure it will continue to haunt me for the rest of my life. My life has been forever changed by that split decision Jacob made that one night. They also won for the mere fact that I'd lost Edward in the process. Admittedly, that was the hardest pill to swallow.

* * *

**End A/N: ** So, did any of you read the outtakes I submitted for the Fandom For LLS charity fic compilation? There's some answers in there to questions you may be having. But, don't you fret if you haven't had a chance to read those outtakes, answers will be revealed through the next few chapters as well. Although, I won't be repeating what was in those outtakes exactly, I am going to expound, elaborate, and even reiterate at times what was contained in those outtakes, so hopefully, the revelations will help clear up any questions, confusion, or concerns. I will post the outtakes at some point-maybe when I reach Chapter 40 of the story.

-Chapter 36 Teaser:

_Jasper looked down, unable to meet my eyes. His face turned sorrowful._

_"Jasper?" I questioned him, but from the look upon his face, I had already gotten my answer. "He didn't make it," I stated matter-of-factly._

_Jasper nodded his head in affirmation. "I'm sorry. Unfortunately, he wasn't as lucky as you. He was killed instantly."_

_"Oh, God!" I exclaimed in anguish. "I saw him go down. I didn't do anything. I froze."_


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to the Twilight saga is the property of Stephanie Meyer. Summit Entertainment owns all the rights to the Twi saga films. I only own writing this story, plot lines and all. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: **Here's Chapter 36 as promised. Again, sorry for the wait. I truly appreciate you readers patience with me. Admittedly, rushed through this chapter and there were a lot of late night writing happening, meaning excuse any heinous mistakes that I may have missed as I edited.

**EAGER TO READ YOUR THOUGHTS IN REVIEWS**

**SO CONSIDER LEAVING ME SOME, PLEASE  
**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

~Edward~

Before Jasper could really begin with all the explanations, a loud commotion occurred right outside my hospital door. I didn't know what happened exactly, just that a loud crash could be heard and it echoed through the hallowed hall. Understandably, hearing the crash made me flinch. However, that was all it took to bring a flood of memories rushing to the forefront of my mind.

I had been at the office with Aro. We had finished a long day of meetings and had determined that we had been misled about the supposed problems at our division. There weren't any. At least, none that we could determine off-hand. It was just like I had thought.

We figured that the supposed problems had all been a ruse. Somebody had called Corporate and my brother, Emmett, wanting to start trouble. However, Aro and I had no idea what the reason would be.

We had arranged to meet again the next day to discuss the ruse and who could've been behind it, if even we could determine that at all. Aro felt it was just some elaborate way someone had thought up to cause dissension between the two of us. He thought that it was possibly someone at the office disgruntled with him. I was more inclined to believe that it was someone unhappy with me. Regardless, Aro and I were going to get to the bottom of things.

Then, my job was officially going to be done. Aro and I had already discussed my handing over the reigns of the business completely over to him permanently. He was both ecstatic and grateful. He was also generous with the praise he'd given me for the job that I had done with the division. But, it wasn't like he was begging me to stay on as head of the division. He was prepared to take over. I was ready to leave. Actually, I hadn't planned on being at the office any longer than a week.

_Unfortunately, I was still drawing a blank on the reasons for my hasty departure from the division. I figured that I most likely had other plans, but I just couldn't recall them at the moment._

I did, however, remember that Aro and I were heading out and planning to meet my parents to discuss further business matters and him becoming the new head of the West Coast division when we were stopped just outside the door.

I almost didn't recognize her, since she was wearing a disguise. We had stared each other down for a good long while. No words were spoken, but the tension in the air was thick. Aro curiously looked on, surprisingly remaining silent. I was about to have a few words with her when she seemingly pulled a gun out of nowhere, then open-fired.

Aro and I both screamed in terror when bullets started flying. He pushed me out of the way, taking the first hit. I became frozen, only able to stare at him as he went down. She did not give him a second thought.

She just aimed the gun square at me, and without hesitation, pulled the trigger. The bullet hit me smack dab in the middle of my chest. The sheer force of the impact, as well as my shock and awe as to what was happening, caused me to stumble backwards then fall straight to the ground. I banged my head hard on the concrete of the ground and blood started spewing from somewhere on my head. I assumed it was from the place my head had made impact.

My head begun to pound. I could see the blood flowing from both my head and the hole in my chest before my vision became hazy. I seemed to hurt everywhere and I couldn't discern which was more painful, the throbbing pain I felt in my head or the searing pain coming from my chest. I'd never felt such intense pain before.

Right then, I had wished for my body to shut down. I wanted to be numb to the pain. Thankfully, it complied, as I started to hear screams, sirens, and other noises I couldn't quite make out. Everything had gone black then.

"Lauren," I uttered in recognition.

"Are you starting to remember?" Jasper asked, concerned.

"She did this to me," I responded. "That day...it's come back to me."

"Oh, okay. Do you remember everything now?"

"Well, not everything quite yet," I admitted. "There's still blanks. But, I now clearly remember when I got shot."

"That's a big breakthrough. Maybe I should get the doc in here and call your family."

I reached out and grasped Jasper's arm, stopping him from going anywhere. "Not just yet," I implored.

"Okay. Whatever you want, man. But, do you need anything? Some water maybe? I'm sure it's probably overwhelming to start to remember the event that landed you in the hospital."

I shook my head. I didn't need anything except for him to listen.

"Lauren. She's the one that shot me. She had come to the office wearing some sort of get up. She had on a wig, glasses, and I think even some sort of prosthetics to make her face look slightly different. It was as if she was in costume. Very weird. I almost didn't recognize her, but she removed the glasses and once I saw her eyes, I knew it was her. I had no idea why she was at the office, but we didn't speak. We just sort of stared each other down for a long time. With each minute, she began to look more and more upset. Angry, to be more exact. As if we were having some sort of silent fight that was only in our heads. Seemingly out of nowhere, she pulled out a gun. Maybe she had it hidden in a pocket. I don't know, really, but all of a sudden it was in her hand."

"Did she say anything then?"

"No. She just pulled the trigger. It all happened so fast. Aro and I screamed as we heard the bang. He pushed me out of the line of fire," then I paused. " .God. Aro... He took the first hit. How is he? Is he okay? Where is he?"

Jasper looked down, unable to meet my eyes. His face turned sorrowful.

"Jasper?" I questioned him, but from the look upon his face, I had already gotten my answer. "He didn't make it," I stated matter-of-factly.

Jasper nodded his head in affirmation. "I'm sorry. Unfortunately, he wasn't as lucky as you. He was killed instantly."

"Oh, God!" I exclaimed in anguish. "I saw him go down. I didn't do anything. I froze."

"I don't think there was anything you could do for him."

"I didn't even run. I didn't call for help. I just stood there. Frozen. In shock. I stood there like a sitting duck."

"Don't beat yourself up, Edward. No one ever really knows how to handle a crisis situation. You were scared, shocked, disoriented, and confused. No one will blame you for having been panicked."

"It was surreal. I felt like I was telling my body to move, but it wasn't listening. I wanted to help Aro. I also wanted to run and call for help. I probably should've stopped her. I just couldn't. I couldn't seem to do anything," I explained.

"It's alright, man. No one is judging you for how you reacted. You did the best you could at the time. I'm sure many people in the same exact situation would've been the same. I know I probably would've froze too."

"I just let her shoot me," I said, disgusted with myself.

"Let's just be thankful that it wasn't a fatal shot to begin with and that she didn't decide to actually finish the job after having realized you weren't dead yet. Or maybe she didn't realize it before she had to run. It was fortunate that she didn't have the time to check."

"Aro died trying to protect me," I stated sadly.

"Yeah. It was a selfless act. We all are forever grateful for his sacrifice. Who knows? If he hadn't pushed you out of the way, initially, you may not be here. That's a horrible thought that your family and I don't even want to have think about. The theory is that after she'd shot Aro, she also got panicked and her hand got shaky. We really may not be talking here now if her aim was more precise."

"I never got the chance to say goodbye to him."

"I'm pretty sure he can't begrudge you of that. You don't have to worry. Your family represented for you. Before you were transferred here to Chicago, they all attended his funeral service and as a show of their tremendous gratitude and appreciation for his service to the company, they paid for his funeral expenses."

"I wouldn't have expected anything less from mom and dad."

"Heard they made the service really special. Celebrated his life and all. Aro's got this great plot at the cemetery with a beautiful headstone. His family was very appreciative," Jasper boasted.

"Well, I'm glad. It's the least he deserves. Hope he's resting in peace."

"I'm sure he's looking down on you, man. One of your guardian angels. Probably one of the reasons you pulled through."

"I still wish I could pay my respects."

"Well, when you are able, you can make your way back to Portland and pay his final resting place a visit."

"So, wait….with me here and Aro gone, who's running the WC HQ?"

"Aw, that's nothing for you to worry about. Especially not now. You know that your family has got the business well taken care of. They got it covered."

"Lauren," I hissed her name. "What about her?" My voice was full of acid and hatred. "Does the authorities know that she killed Aro and almost killed me?"

"You don't have to worry about her. She was caught and arrested. She's facing a bunch of charges, the very top of which are Aro's murder and your attempted murder. Plus, a whole slew more. She's at some female detention facility back in Portland. She was remanded without bail due to the severity of the charges against her. Gotta hand it to the D.A. that's handling the case, I think the prosecution team plans to throw the book at her. She should be spending the rest of her life in jail and justice would be served. Or if not behind bars, at least she'd probably still be locked up in some sort of mental institution. She's truly a messed up individual from what I've gathered. You know, they found out that she was responsible for that construction accident at your build site also," Jasper explained.

"Oh?"

"Do you remember that?"

"Yeah, well, sort of. I remember that Aro and I had discussed it. It was why my parents were in town mainly. They felt it serious enough to warrant a visit. Aro and I had been in all day meetings, discussing the construction accident and other supposed problems in the division. However, we hadn't found any problems. Something wasn't right. There seemed to have been a ruse. We were going to have dinner with my parents to give a report about our findings before Lauren changed everything."

"Yeah, the theory is that she was probably responsible for all that too. She needed to lure you away from Seattle for the time being so she could hatch out her plan and then well, I guess when her plans started falling apart or you weren't cooperating, she decided to just kill you. I suppose you would know more about it if it wasn't trapped up there in your head. She's one psycho-bitch. She's seriously fucked up. Who knew you were into such girls." Jasper started to chuckle a little.

"Wait….Seattle? I was in Seattle?" I questioned, seriously confused.

"You don't remember that part?" Jasper asked, clearly taken by surprise.

"No. Some memories were jogged free, like the day I got shot, even found a few lost ones from before then. But, there's still some holes," I confessed. "So, I was in Seattle?"

"I guess that's one of the holes," Jasper echoed. I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yeah, well, it seems you had taken an impromptu vacation with Lauren. Apparently, you called your parents stating that you had taken care of things at the office and that you were out on the road. You left Portland and found yourselves in Seattle. Nothing really out of the ordinary with taking your girlfriend for a getaway. Emmett said you had called him from there and that you were with your girlfriend cooped up in a hotel room. Guess you were having some sort of love fest and you weren't ready to head back into work. Can't say that I could blame you. Emmett got the feeling that you were going to leave your job at the division. I suppose he guessed right, since you were getting ready to turn it over to Aro."

I interjected, "Well, I don't remember the trip to Seattle yet, but I do know that I was ready to turn the job over to Aro. He was the better man for the job. I clearly remember the two of us discussing that before everything went to hell on account of Lauren. So, I guess I made my way back to Portland to take care of business upon hearing of the construction accident and the division's other supposed problems, as well as transfer the job to Aro. Any idea what, if any, were my plans afterward?"

"According to Emmett, you were a bit vague with your plans until you called him asking to look for places in and around New York. I guess you planned on moving there with her. But, again, that is something only you would know."

"I don't remember any of it. Nothing of what you've just told me even sound remotely familiar," I complained.

"Well, considering what all went down with Lauren, there's probably good reason why your mind has decided to lock those memories away. Lauren played you. She pretended to love you and be this wonderful girlfriend, but in the end she was one fucked up psycho-bitch who ended up almost killing you. Yeah, I'd say, if it were me, I wouldn't want to exactly remember that."

"Now I get why you and the family hadn't exactly been forthcoming with information whenever I asked about what had happened. You guys were trying to protect me from remembering that it was Lauren that was at fault."

"We just didn't want that knowledge to upset you if your mind wasn't quite ready yet to handle it. We were really worried about you having some sort of setback. C'mon, let's face it, you'd been through some traumatic shit. It's enough for anyone to get stressed out about, even get PTSD. We didn't want your mind to shut down completely, especially not when you're still in recovery. We also almost lost you. Of course, we didn't want anything else to happen. Admittedly, it probably wasn't right of us to keep things from you, but our hearts were in the right place."

"I got it. I still think that you all should have had faith that I was stronger and could handle the truth," I retorted. "Besides, you guys never knew if talking to me would have been the key to unleashing the memories."

"Your parents felt that taking things slow was the better course of action," Jasper further explained.

"You guys were just waiting for my memory to come back on its own. But, what if it never did?"

"There wasn't ever a time when we thought it wouldn't come back. We had a feeling it would just be a matter of time. Your doc felt the same. However, we didn't count on your curiosity and impatience. You've been quite insistent with your thirst for knowledge. Let me say that I'm glad your memory came back before I actually had to reveal anything to you. Dodged a bullet there with your family."

"But it's not all back. There's still some major blanks," I whined.

"The rest will probably come in time. I figure that knowing your girlfriend unsuccessfully tried to kill you, but did end up killing your friend has been overwhelming enough for that noggin of yours. One thing at a time."

As Jasper mentioned girlfriend, another clear memory developed in my head, as well as a bunch of intertwined memories that played like a movie montage. They were glimpses of Lauren and I constantly bickering about her unfaithful ways, having emotionless sex, and my finally having had enough that led to me walking out on her. I had already packed up whatever I couldn't take with me on the road and placed those things in storage ahead of the day I told her goodbye and then took off on my motorcycle. I clearly saw myself telling her to fuck off, then left her in the wake of my dust as I didn't want to have anything to do with her anymore. I remembered no longer taking her calls as I set out on my impromptu road trip.

"Lauren wasn't my girlfriend," I blurted out.

Jasper looked upon me clearly confused. "What do you mean? Of course, she was your gal. You even claimed to have fallen in love with her and even wanted to finally introduce her to your family. I was thinking that it was about damn time, knowing that you guys had been together for a while. Of course, I had know idea she was demented. Probably, you didn't either."

"Lauren was a lying, cheating bitch. During the course of our three year relationship, she had cheated on me probably more times than I ever even really knew of. She only wanted to be with me for my money and family name. I'm convinced of that now. For a while there I complied and stayed with her. I was a douche for doing so. I guess the convenience of getting that piece of ass got the better of me. But then, being stuck in a loveless relationship got old. Fucking her lost its appeal. I was at my wits end with her and wanted out. That was why I went to Seattle, so I could get away from her."

"Are you sure? You didn't get your wires crossed or anything?" Jasper questioned.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I clearly remember walking out on her," I declared, confident.

"Well, now things make more sense. You left her and it unleashed her inner psycho. She wanted to exact revenge. I guess she felt she'd already lost everything and had nothing more to lose."

"When I broke up with her, I never imagined that she would've turned crazy."

"I guess losing you was just too much for her to handle," Jasper said in jest, but we both had a feeling that those words were true.

If I were to truly be honest, I would say that Lauren had crazy, psycho-bitch inside her all along. It was probably just a matter of time before she snapped.

_I couldn't believe that I even thought to fall for a woman like her._

"So, wait...then who were you with while up in Seattle?" Jasper then inquired.

"I don't know if I was with anyone. Maybe Emmett was the one that got his wires crossed. He thought that I was with someone when really I wasn't."

"No...no...you were clearly with someone. Emmett said that you admitted as much. Your parents said that when you returned back to Portland, you were talking about a girl and being in love. There's also those New York plans. It definitely sounds like someone special. Do you remember anything at all about that time?"

"No, nothing," I acknowledged, frustrated once more. "It's one big black hole. I remember leaving Lauren and heading out onto the road and I guess I ended up in Seattle. The next thing I remember is being back at the office with Aro and then the shooting."

"Oh shit. That's one big gap," Jasper reiterated, but it wasn't as if I didn't already know that. He continued, "I guess, with regards to Lauren, we all just naturally assumed she was the woman you were with, since she was the only girlfriend I'd ever really known about."

"Yeah, I remember having not been as forthcoming about her to anyone. You can understand, though, that I had good reason. She wasn't meant to be my mate. And I can't say I'd ever regret my decisions pertaining to her, all things considering. It was best that none of you ever got to know her and that I ended our relationship. Of course, I never thought she would try to kill me."

"I suppose no one can ever peg anyone to be capable of such, unless the person showed signs of being a sociopath in the first place,". Jasper said in an effort to make me feel better.

"I suppose you're right," I said in agreement.

Jasper suddenly had an anxious look upon his face. "Edward, do you realize that there may be some woman out there looking for you, wondering what has happened to you?"

"I don't know," I answered, skeptical. "If such a woman existed, wouldn't you think she'd have come forward by now? Especially knowing about the shooting. I think she already knows what happened to me."

"That's the thing, though, Edward, she might not know."

"How could she not know?" I questioned. "I'm sure the shooting I'd been through was the stuff of headlines."

"Not if two wealthy and influential families decides its something they want to keep under wraps, thereby no headlines actually stating you or Lauren was ever involved."

"I don't quite follow," I told Jasper, quite confused.

"There's nothing out there to suggest that you were ever shot or that Lauren is the prime suspect. Certainly, there have been local stories about Aro's tragic shooting death, but the news would only go as far as saying that a female suspect is being held in custody in connection with his shooting. Most of the other stories either leave you out of it entirely or state that there was a possible second victim which couldn't be confirmed and whose condition is unknown. On the police blotter, it's stated as two male shooting victims, one deceased, one injured, and a female suspect in custody. It never made national headlines, as these kinds of things happen fairly regularly around the nation, and you know that the national media can't report on every single incidence, especially when its no one particularly famous involved, involving a child or some kind of injustice, and it isn't a crime of epic proportions. Your family made it so that your...attempted murder has been kept pretty much on the down-low. They called in a lot of favors and have made pay-offs in order to keep people's mouth shut. For the most part, it's worked. No one talks, there's no exclusives, the details are vague at best, means there's no story. No one, apart from us close friends and family, really knows that you'd gotten injured and that you're recovering. It's not exactly public knowledge. Not many people even know you've even been back in Chicago. The hospital staff has been asked to use discretion. If anyone has asked questions, we've claimed that you're on a much-needed, extended vacation in Europe. And, it's not like you're some sort of famous celebrity. There's certain advantages to the anonymity you keep; it plays well to the current situation."

"I had no idea that my parents had that kind of power," I exclaimed, surprised.

"Yeah, well, I guess they didn't know the extent of their power either until they tried to wield it," Jasper reasoned. "They wanted to protect you, as well as save the company from anymore bad and notorious press. They did what they felt they needed to do."

He continued to explain about Lauren, "it's the same with Lauren's family. Due to her heinous crimes, her family seems thoroughly embarrassed and preferred that her name also be kept out of public record for now, so as not to tarnish their good family name. I'm sure, like your family, they didn't want to be constantly hounded by press. It would just complicate matters."

"Truthfully, I had no idea that Lauren's family was that prestigious," I confessed. "After all the years we'd been together, I guess neither one of us ever really took the time to really get to know one another. In thinking back, I can say I really never knew her. She was just a means to an end. Crude and cruel, I know, but that was how it was between us."

"I understand. Your relationship with her wasn't exactly one of your finer moments. Sometimes, man, life gives you those experiences as learning lessons."

"I hear you. I've learned an important lesson from all this," I acknowledged.

"That you should stay away from lying, cheating, psycho-bitches, and the first sign that the relationship is all wrong is if you never had the urge to introduce the girl to mommy," Jasper jested, and we both had ourselves a good laugh. If there's one thing I could always count on Jasper for, it was that at some point during a conversation, he'd always make me laugh.

"So, Lauren's family got some sort of power like mine?" I inquired after the laughter died down.

"Yeah, well, they aren't like the Kennedy's or anything, but apparently, Lauren's family is one of the bigwig, elite families in the Washington area. They're some sort of patrons to the arts and big in development over there. That's what her family is into. They're developers. They have their own family construction business, amongst other ventures, works a lot with the various local city governments. I don't know too much more than that," Jasper elaborated a little. "At the very least, her family didn't want the news of Lauren's crimes and subsequent arrest reaching their area, tainting their name in their social circles."

"Hmm...really never knew any of that about her family. Thia really makes me realize even more how much of our relationship was full of shit." I shook my head in disgust. I had wasted so much time being with her.

"So, I guess Lauren can't really count on her family for support," I commented.

"I think it's safe to assume that she's as good as disowned. If you ask me, she gave up a good thing with that family of hers. I'm sure if she wasn't some psycho, they could've hooked her up with some uppity, trust fund brat, who is exactly more her style. What was she thinking?" Jasper heckled her.

"Can't argue with you there," I agreed and had myself a good chuckle. Of course, the chuckling hurt my chest.

Jasper then turned serious again. "You know, Edward, being that she was from the Washington area, understandably, we all assumed that she was the woman with you while you were in Seattle. All paths seemed to have led to her being the woman that you had declared your love for and planned to be with. We had thought that you had gotten betrayed; therefore, we needed to protect you. Instead, we were actually clueless and kept you in the dark longer than you probably should have been. Maybe if we had been more forthcoming, your full memory would have returned and things would be different now. We had gotten this whole shooting debacle all wrong. Wait, till I tell your family. Can you forgive us?"

"There's nothing to forgive. You guys care about me and thought you were doing what was right by me. I can't hold that against you or my family. You know, when I hit the road, I honestly didn't even think about where I was going to go. I just picked a direction and went. It didn't even occur to me that Lauren was from the Seattle area. I could see how you all had gotten misinformed. It was an easy mistake. It was also partly my fault for not having communicated more about her and the status of our relationship."

"You know, we're still left with the mystery woman you were with in Seattle. You seemed to have fallen hard, if the testaments to your behavior by Emmett and your parents are anything to go by. I'm afraid due to our actions, we might have just left the poor woman in the lurch. She might think you just ditched her; that you were the one that played her. Something doesn't seem right. Do you remember anything...anything at all about your time in Seattle? Anything about her? Or who she could be? Think, Edward. Try to remember. Maybe you can remember the feelings you had for her and it'll lead to more breaking through. I got this nagging feeling now that's telling me that things need to be set

right."

"I got nothing man," I lied.

Although Jasper is my best friend in the whole world and I normally told him everything, I wasn't quite ready yet to reveal to him, or to anyone for that matter, that I was being haunted by the image of a woman, who, in light of what I'd just found out, may or may not be the said mystery woman in Seattle that we've been speaking of. I needed to figure out things for myself first before I made anymore grand revelations. At least, the whole misunderstanding about Lauren was sorted out.

"Well, it seems that there's someone else out there that needs to know what's happened to you. We need to find her. It would help if you could remember. I hate to think that she's out there thinking ill of you when she doesn't know the whole story. I wonder who she is," Jasper ruminated.

Who is she, indeed? And could the beautiful face that's been plaguing me actually be the woman I was meant to look for? Had my mind been giving me hints all along, trying to compel me to remember her?

* * *

**End A/N: **So, here we are, some of Edward's memory has returned. Of course, there's still that little matter of Bella. Still trapped up there in his subconscious-wonder why? If there's anything I've learned from doing amnesia research, it's that memory, especially lost memory, sometimes works in mysterious ways. Edward just needs that little bit of a push to unlock whatever is left that's lost.

-Chapter 37 teaser:

"_I suppose we're going to have to let Jacob know," Charlie stated._

_Well, this was it. I could no longer keep Edward and what had happened between us a secret. It was time for my father to know everything._

"_Jacob isn't the father, Dad," I managed to utter, even though there was a lump in my throat from the nervousness I felt in making that little revelation._

_My father's eyes grew wide as saucers and I swore his color changed. He looked as though he had fallen ill. I was a bit worried that I may have just caused him to have a heart attack._


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to the Twilight saga is the property of Stephanie Meyer. Summit Entertainment owns all the rights to the Twi saga films. I only own writing this story, plot lines and all. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: **Here's the update that once again has taken me longer than I'd originally planned. But y'know, real life, Thanksgiving and the approaching holidays, and I had that Twilight 25 challenge. Thanks for your continued patience as we journey to the close of this story.

**I MAKE EVERY EFFORT TO RESPOND TO REVIEWS,**

**SO IF YOU'LL PLEASE DO ME THE HONOR.**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

~Bella~

I looked in the mirror at my steadily growing belly. It wasn't as if I was already huge or anything, but I clearly had a distinct baby bump where my once flat abdomen used to be. I swear I started feeling flutters. I knew it was the beginning of movement from the fetus and a sign that the pregnancy was progressing well enough. The baby could still have issues, but for now, my doctor had told me that we were both doing fine. The fact that the baby seemed to be growing normally boded well for being able to carry the baby to term.

Although the stress that something could still go wrong always loomed like a shadow, I tried not to let myself dwell on it and preferred to focus more on each positive news that my doctor relayed. This baby happened for a reason. I firmly believed that now. I refused to think about the life growing inside of me, only to be snatched away later. I was going to everything in my power to keep this baby and make him or her as healthy as possible.

I felt better now that people knew of the pregnancy. It was as if a weight had been lifted. Certainly, the stress of keeping my pregnancy a secret was not good for either myself or the baby.

I had first shared the news with my two best friends, Rosalie and Alice. They were the only ones I had felt comfortable to reveal my secret to first.

They had been kind enough to put their last year of school and their lives on hold to return to Forks when they had found out that I had gone missing. I never would've asked that of them, but they took it upon themselves and I was never more grateful to have them around. It had become just like old times. I never really even realized how much I missed them until we were all together again. I hoped that I'd never have to be without them being so far away again.

They'd helped Charlie with the search. They were some of the first people who had been waiting for me at the hospital once they'd heard I'd been rescued.

They continued to stay around being the tried and true friends they are, but also because they saw no point in returning to the Bay Area when they'd have to come back to Forks for Jacob and Leah's trials. Not only were they both potential witnesses, but also they wanted to be around to support me through it. I couldn't have asked for better friends.

Naturally, the news of my pregnancy came as a shock to them; however, they had already figured out that the pregnancy had to have stemmed from my time in Seattle. Let's just say that they were better at the math than I was.

They didn't assume whatsoever that the baby was Jacob's. They already knew that my relationship with Jacob had been non-existent for a long time beforehand; therefore, they knew the baby could have never been his. Besides, they felt that I wouldn't have kept the baby if it was Jacob's. They might've been right about that.

They had wondered about the trip to Seattle, since I'd made that call to them that one day. Since they knew me well, they had just known that something was amidst during my trip. Of course, they never could've imagined that I had met someone and fallen madly in love with him. But, now they knew all about Edward. They now knew that Edward, who was currently absent from my life, is the father of the baby.

I had confided almost every detail of how Edward and I ended up meeting and our time together in Seattle. I had kept the more intimate details to myself, but for the most part I had told them pretty much everything. Alice and Rosalie both thought our story was quite romantic; however, fate was cruel for bringing us together only to have us ripped apart by circumstances. They vowed to help me find Edward. They hoped that we still could salvage our broken relationship, or at least have some sort of relationship, if only for the benefit of the baby.

_It would be in the best interest of the baby to have its father around_.

Their biggest question, which also became mine, was why Edward seemingly disappeared. It didn't seem like him at all to leave me in the lurch, so to speak. Alice and Rosalie concurred.

Before i had gotten kidnapped, we had plans to meet up again in Seattle after his business trip was done. It wasn't like him to one, not show, then two, not bother to try and get in contact with me when I hadn't turned up. He had already been worried about me returning to Forks and meeting up with Jacob, being that he was an unpredictable ex. According to Rosalie and Alice, Edward should've known that something was seriously wrong once all our plans fell through.

Of course, I had no way of knowing if he had even made the trip back to Seattle. I had figured that when he hadn't heard from me in any way, he had given up on us; that he felt that I had only led him on or was no longer interested because my feelings had he even thought that I had gotten scared and ran away from him. Nothing was further from the truth. However, I could understand how he could reach that conclusion.

I also had no way of knowing whether he had tried to contact me again since Jacob had taken away my phone and ditched it. That had been our only point of contact. We probably should've been better at gathering more information from one another, but we both didn't have our wits about us fully. I'm sure if we'd had, we'd save ourselves a lot of pain and trouble now. However, that's all water under the bridge now.

I don't really know if he ever knew what had happened to me. He was supposed to have cared about me. One would think that he would've tried in every way to find me, get a hold of me, or at least find out what happened, or what went wrong between us.

Edward was well-off with money, that was glaringly obvious. He had the means to find me if he needed to. Rosalie and Alice thought that he was the type of man that would come looking for me if I suddenly disappeared from his life, especially considering the relationship we created in such a short amount of time. He could've learned about the kidnapping and the search, then been involved. Rosalie and Alice felt that even if it happened that his feelings had changed, he would've let me know in some way. He wouldn't just have disappeared.

So, why hadn't I heard anything from him at all? It was strange, quite unlike the Edward I knew. It was all quite mysterious.

Rosalie and Alice raised a lot of questions that truthfully, I hadn't thought about. I just assumed that when he hadn't heard from me, he moved on. However, Rosalie and Alice, made me see that it may not have been that simple. Together, the three of us, planned to get to the bottom of things with what happened to Edward.

They also had made a vow to me that they would help me in any way with raising and taking care of the baby once the baby came. They already designated themselves honorary aunts and had already made plans to spoil the baby rotten once he or she made its debut into the world. In the meantime, they would help me with finding Edward and help take care of me as I try to navigate going to school and finally fulfilling my dreams, even while pregnant.

Like I said, I never could've asked for better friends. They were willing to change their whole future plans just to help me finally live a life that I was meant to live and help me provide for the little one I was going to have, even with or without Edward. They were willing to uproot their lives at Berkeley in order to be in New York with me.

As soon as they learned of the baby, they began researching New York and how they could make the transition to living there with me, then started making the necessary arrangements. It wasn't as if it was even a choice.

They had basically decided for me that when the trials were over and I was free to leave town, then I'd be heading to New York to pursue school and my writing career. They would be there to help me while pregnant and then once the baby came, we'd all arrange our schedules so that the baby had care at all times.

_If I thought finding out about this baby was going to derail my future plans, Rosalie and Alice were making sure it didn't._

Again, I never asked and although I had insisted that uprooting their own lives to help me was wholly unnecessary, neither one would take no for an answer. They felt that this was what they needed to do. They had both stated that they didn't want to abandon me again in my time of need. They felt like this was their second chance to make things right with me, since they felt that they needed to make amends for leaving me all those years ago in the hands of Jacob and thus, in misery for years, not to mention my having to put my dreams on hold. They had felt even worse knowing that Jacob ended up being this psychotic, unstable individual who became capable of holding me hostage simply because he couldn't bare to let me go. It was a classic guilt syndrome, according to my therapist.

Although I had told them both numerous times that they had no grounds to feel guilty whatsoever over what had occurred with Jacob, that it had been my life and I was solely responsible for the decisions I had made, that they didn't owe me a damn thing, they were still insistent. I had offered to alter my plans, maybe move to the Bay Area with them and find schooling for myself there, so that they could finish out their last years at Berkeley; however, I'd come to find that finishing out their last years at Berkeley and living in the Bay Area wasn't even what either wanted.

Rosalie and Alice were both looking for a change. Moving to New York with me seemed just the opportunity they had been searching for.

Alice saw moving to New York as her chance to pursue a career in Art which she realized she wanted. After taking various art classes at Berkeley, she'd found her passion and a talent she never knew she had. She wanted to try her hand at fashion design, and if she found that wasn't for her, then there were loads of other art specializations she could scout out. New York seemed the better place to pursue an art career, since there were many art colleges and even art institutions in New York. She would have her pick to choose from. She had previously already thought about dropping out of Berkeley in favor of attending one of the few art colleges in the Bay Area like the San Francisco Art Institute, but now she was more excited about pursuing the art career in New York instead.

Rosalie had found that she hated campus life. She hated having to attend classes regularly and sprinting all over campus to get to class. She hated the inflexibility of campus classes; of how she needed to be up and ready for a class by six in the morning because that was the only time that particular class she needed was being offered. She wanted a different way to pursue her degree. For most of her last semester, she'd taken online only classes at Berkeley and she had loved it. Rosalie felt no reason not to continue with that route. The beauty of online classes was that she could take them from anywhere just as long as she had an internet connection; therefore, she could easily be in New York with Alice and I and still continue school. Rosalie had also grown tired of the Bay Area and moving to New York was just the change of scenery she had wanted.

Both Alice and Rosalie's parents had always been supportive of them; therefore, neither set gave the two any trouble with their plans to relocate to New York with me. Actually, Rosalie's father and latest stepmother were fine with whatever Rosalie wanted to do and would financially support her no matter what, just as long as she was using their money for good and bettering herself. Rosalie had taken full advantage of the fact that the unwavering support, especially financially, was her father's way of compensating for Rosalie not having grown up with her biological mother and putting up with his many marriages through the years.

Alice's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Brandon, commended their daughter for being a true friend and for following her heart in order to pursue her passion. They were all for her finding herself and doing whatever would make her happy. Alice says it's a product of the hippy upbringing both her parents had.

Our plans were set for relocating to New York. Well, sort of, in the sense that was our ultimate goal. We didn't know yet when we would actually work on the moving part, since it was dependant on the end of Jacob and Leah's trials. None of us were delusional enough to think we could actually make the start of the upcoming Spring semester after the new year. Rosalie and Alice hoped to be able to settle in New York by mid-spring and that way we'd be ready for the summer and possibly start the summer semester over there. I, on the other hand, was even less certain on the timeline. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to have the baby in New York, which would be away from Charlie and my current doctor in Forks.

What I did know was that Sarah Lawrence only gave me until the summer semester to continue deferring enrollment. They had been kind enough to allow me to continue deferral due to my recent circumstances; however, if I didn't enroll in any summer classes before the Fall semester rolled around then I would have to give up the spot they'd been holding for me. I couldn't continue to defer admittance any longer. I'd either have to reapply or forget about ever attending that school.

With the baby due in June, I really had no idea what the future had in store. I didn't know if I could even attend any class at Sarah Lawrence in the summer months even with the baby already having been born. However, for now, that was what I was aiming for. With or without Sarah Lawrence, I still was going to move to New York with Rosalie and Alice. That seemed to already be a given. I would just need to figure out what I was going to do once I did get there.

After summoning up my courage, I finally told my father the news of the pregnancy. At first, he'd jumped to the conclusion that something more heinous than just being kept hostage in the cabin had happened to me. But after I had thoroughly convinced him that wasn't the case at all and I was further along than he thought, he seemed more disappointed than anything that I hadn't been more responsible in order to have avoided this unexpected pregnancy. He also worried what it would do to my plans for moving to New York and school. He actually knew about those plans with Rosalie and Alice before finding out I was pregnant.

"I suppose we're going to have to let Jacob know," Charlie stated.

Well, this was it. I could no longer keep Edward and what happened between us a secret. It was time for my father to know everything.

"Jacob isn't the father, Dad," I'd managed to utter, even though there was a lump in my throat from the nervousness I felt in making that revelation.

My father's eyes grew wide as saucers and I swear his color changed. He looked as though he had fallen ill. I was a bit worried that I may have caused him to have a heart attack.

However, after the initial shock had worn off, he'd composed himself and asked, "Then who the hell is?"

"A man I'd met while in Seattle. His name is Edward," I answered, still nervous.

Upon making that revelation, I didn't know if Charlie felt relieved the baby wasn't Jake's, or if he was upset that it was this unknown man who was the father. He looked to still be processing the news.

"Seattle, huh? Wait. Are you sure there's no chance it could be Jacob's?" He questioned.

I shook my head. "Absolutely not. Jake and I had stopped being intimate a while ago."

"Probably cause he was already cheating with Leah," Charlie muttered mostly to himself, I think, but it was just loud enough for me to hear.

I had filed that little remark he'd made away and made a mental note to talk about it with Charlie at a later time. It was neither relevant nor appropriate to discuss Jacob and Leah's relationahip at that moment.

I decided to add, "And to be perfectly honest, being intimate never really worked out well for either of us."

"So because of that, you threw yourself at the first man you met in Seattle?"

"It wasn't like that at all," I retorted, becoming irritated that he would think that of me.

"Did you learn about Leah while there? Was it your strange way of exacting revenge on him somehow?" He began interrogating.

"What? No, not at all. I hadn't known about Leah." That wasn't entirely true, since I had eventually caught Jacob and Leah together in the club up in Seattle; however, that was beside the point at that moment.

"My having...relations with Edward had nothing to do with Leah, Jake, or lack there of intimacy with Jake or any other man. In other words, I wasn't hard up for any sort of intimacy. Nor was it a form of revenge. I met Edward and we instantly connected. He was unlike anyone I'd ever met before. Things felt right with him, like we were destined to meet. Maybe some would even call it falling in love at first sight. Because that was what happened. At least, on my it or not, but I knew what I felt. By that point, I'd already knew that my relationship with Jake was over. Jake and I just wasn't working out. I'd tried for so long to be in love with him the way I should be, but I just didn't feel that way. I couldn't do it any longer. I couldn't pretend to have feelings that weren't there. The relationship was hopeless to salvage. I already felt more for Edward in the short time I'd known him than I had ever felt for Jacob in the years we'd been together. One thing led to another with Edward and I willingly gave myself over to him. It's what two people who love each other do, after all. I have no regrets. Yes, we were irresponsible. That I can't deny. Yes, I should've known better. You can judge me for my actions all you want, but this baby was conceived in love. That much I know," I ranted.

I'd left out a few minor details in talking about Edward that I didn't feel was necessary for my father to know, like he was a hitchhiker that I had picked up and taken to my hotel room. I would just let him go on thinking that Edward and I met in a more conventional manner, which is probably what he thought. It was awkward enough having a conversation with him about my sex life.

"Edward, huh? The lady from the hotel had mentioned that you were friendly with a man. I can only assume it was this Edward guy. I guess I had underestimated how close you two became exactly."

"Lady from the hotel? You know about Edward?" I questioned, suddenly confused.

"When you went missing and there were no leads, a tip line had been put in place in hopes of getting a few good leads. A woman had called in from the hotel you stayed at while in Seattle. She said you had become friendly with a man and that last she saw of you, the both of you had checked out and left one after the other. I followed up on an Edward Cullen as part of the investigation into your disappearance, but it went nowhere since it was obvious you both had gone your separate ways. I can only assume that's the Edward whom is the father."

I gasped slightly when I heard Charlie mention Edward. I had no idea that my father would've ever even know about Edward before I had the opportunity to tell him.

"Yes, he's the one. So, you investigated him?"

"I wouldn't say that exactly. I was just following up on a lead. When it was clear to me that he probably had no idea where you were, I dropped him from the persons of interest list and moved on. My main priority was finding you."

"Uh, how did you figure that he wasn't important to your investigation?" I asked.

I was curious as to what my father had learned about Edward. Maybe knowing what he knew would lead to answers to my own questions like where Edward had disappeared to. Interrogating Charlie was my first step in finding Edward.

"Well, initially, it was because I thought some accident had befallen the guy, which had nothing to do with you; therefore, I followed up on the other leads."

I gasped. "Edward was in an accident? Is he alright?"

"I think the man is fine. I guess I had misunderstood the initial information, because things have changed the last time I checked. Doesn't seem this Edward of yours was involved after all. There was just some sort of incident at his company."

I had no idea that Edward had a company. That would explain the money then.

"Oh? What sort of incident? How do you really know that he wasn't involved somehow or even hurt?"

I continued to press Charlie for answers. If Edward was involved in some sort of incident at his company, or God-forbid been hurt in this incident, then it could explain his own disappearing act.

I hated to think that Edward could'be been hurt and laid in a hospital somewhere just waiting for me to come and I couldn't get to him. What a shame it would be if he ended up thinking that I didn't care anymore because of that. I had no idea where he is, but I knew I had to go find him and set things straight. If I had known he needed me, I would've done all I could to have been there in his time of need, if it weren't for the fact that my psychotic ex-fiance had held me hostage. Knowing what I knew now, it was quite possible that Edward hadn't known of my kidnapping.

"To be honest, I don't really know. That was all down in Oregon. In Portland. Not my jurisdiction. It was not any of my concern or my business whatever happened there. I just needed to know if he'd had contact with you, or could help in finding you. The answer was obviously no, so I moved on. It really wasn't like I delved further."

"Did you actually talk to Edward?"

"No. He was indisposed with business matters, but I assumed he wasn't relevant to your case, all things considering, and I was right. I followed my gut to steer the investigation in another direction. I was right to look closer in Jacob's direction. Besides, with that incident over at the business he runs, I figured Mr. Cullen had his own problems. No need to have given the guy an added headache. If he really had anything worthwhile to offer regarding your disappearance, I'm sure he would've cooperated. My main focus was to find you. It didn't seem that he would've helped in that regard. Like I said, it seemed obvious that you two went your own separate ways. You came back to Forks and he returned to his own life running his company. End of story. Of course, I'm sure he never intended to become a father and now become forever connected to you."

There were so many things I wanted to say. Things I needed to say by this point, but I pushed them aside for the moment to continue my line of questioning to my father for my own investigative purposes.

"Do you think he knew that I disappeared?"

"I can't really be sure. But, really I don't see how he could've not known something was going on with you, especially when authorities were asking about his association to you. I hate to say this, but you were probably of no concern to him anymore once you guys departed Seattle."

Hearing that was like a stab to my heart. However, it didn't sound right at all. My father didn't know the whole story.

Edward had told me he loved me. We had plans. I wouldn't just have been of no concern to him anymore and I don't believe he would've tossed me aside because he had some sort of work crisis. He would've acknowledged our association. I knew that wholeheartedly.

Something else was going on. But what? I aimed to find out.

_Fate may have just dealt Edward and I a bum hand._

"Bella, let's get away from the subject of your baby's father for a moment and talk about you. You'd made your plans with Rosalie and Alice. You had your dreams of going to New York and going to school."

I interrupted him then, knowing what he was already implying. "This baby doesn't change anything," I told him matter-of-factly.

"I don't understand how it could not," my father countered. "Having a child is a huge responsibility."

"I know that, Dad. But, I don't see why I can't have a child and continue with school. I'm sure lots of other women have done it before. I know I can fulfill my life goals and be a mother as well."

"I'm not saying you can't do it. That's not what I'm getting at, Bella. You're trying to make it sound so simple, when really it isn't. I'm wondering if you actually realize the full extent of how this baby is going to change your life. Do you even have a concrete plan in place for your futures? So, you want to go ahead and move to New York and attend school with a baby in tow. That's all well and good, but have you thought about living arrangements and childcare arrangements for when you'll be in class? Who's going to take care of the baby when you need sleep, have work to do, or need to study? What about expenses? Babies have a lot of needs and can tend to be expensive. New York overall has a higher cost of living? How do you plan on taking care of living expenses? You'll probably need a job. What happens to the baby then? Speaking of the baby, what about if the child has special needs? What then? Bella, have you thought of any of these things?"

I hadn't interrupted Charlie as he ranted. I listened intently to his concerns knowing that I, or rather Rosalie, Alice, and I, had already thought of all he'd said and had come up with a few plans all on our own.

"Well, Bella?" Charlie was waiting for a response.

"I got it covered, Dad. I know you're worried, and understandably so, but Rosalie, Alice, and I had already made several concrete, doable plans. They're going to help me and the three of us are going to work together to help raise and care for the baby. We're determined to make things work."

"That's all well and good, Bella, and I admire your friends willingness to help; however, I still don't feel you girls have a handle of the gravity of the situation. This wouldn't be like babysitting. A child, especially an infant, needs round-the-clock care. More so if the child is born with special needs."

"We understand that and we're prepared to handle all the responsibility that comes with raising a child," I interjected. "We're going to take shifts and make sure our schedules overlap, so that one of us will always be there for the baby. Otherwise, we'll find a good nanny."

"You girls think you have it all figures out. I'm not convinced that you do. So, what about Alice and Rosalie's own plans for their future. You can't tell me that they're willing to tie themselves up for your baby. I know they're your best friends, and you three are probably like sisters, but they're still not exactly family. They'd already put a lot of their lives on hold to help in the search when you went missing. Don't you think it's a lot to ask of them to help you care for your baby? What do their parents think?"

"They were the ones who offered and they wouldn't let me refuse. So, I decided to go ahead and let them. Maybe down the line they'll realize what they've gotten themselves into and decide to quit helping, which will be fine by me; however, I'll cross that bridge when we get there. For now, I'll take their help to get settled in and get myself started onto fulfilling my dream, which I'd put on hold for so long. I refuse to let this unexpected pregnancy hold me back once more. As for Alice and Rosalie's own plans...well, they're not exactly going to be putting their lives on hold in order to help me. Rosalie is going to continue taking classes through Berkeley's online program. With Berkeley's Global Campus, she can literally be anywhere attending school. Alice has jumped on an opportunity to change her path. She decided to become an Art student and attend Art school. There's no better place than in New York. Their parents are supportive and actually have applauded their generosity for wanting to help me."

"Bella, don't you think it'll be easier on you and more cost-effective if you stay in Forks and raise your baby here instead? I'm here to help you and there are plenty of other people in town to help support you. You can always think about returning to school when the baby is older. I'm not saying give up your dream, just possibly postpone it for a while. Maybe save up a little more before then. Hey, maybe you can even do the online class thing like Rosalie."

I couldn't help but glare at my father for what he suggested. Although, I couldn't say I was surprised. Admittedly, he only wants what would be best for my baby and I, and he'd made some good points; however, as good as his argument was, it wasn't enough to make me want to stay in Forks any longer than I had to.

_After all I'd been through, I just couldn't._

I needed to make my father understand. "Dad, I understand what you're saying and you've made some valid points. But, I just can't stay in town. Even if I didn't have school to look forward to, or even if there's no baby, I still wouldn't be able to stay in Forks. It's too painful to be around here. Not only are there the reminders of my miserable relationship with Jacob and also of what he had done, but I couldn't live here knowing I could run into his father and his friends or even Leah's family on a daily basis. I can't face them. I have trouble with this now, which is why I really try to avoid galavanting about town from fear of running into them. Also, you know how this town is about gossip. I hate knowing that everyone is whispering behind my back. You can't convince me otherwise that it isn't happening. This town has been talking about me for a while now. How much more will they talk once news of my pregnancy spreads? Everyone is going to think it's Jacob's. Once it's known that it isn't Jacob's, then the more I'll be talked about. The gossip will only continue and grow more unbearable if I still live in town. I refuse to continue to subject myself to being the talk of the town. Really, it's much better for my baby and I if I leave just as soon as the trials are done and I am free to leave. Besides, I'd already put my life's goals aside long enough. I think it's about time I get to fulfill them."

"You'd made some valid points yourself. Okay, I understand why you don't wanna stay in Forks. But do you really need to move all the way across the country? Why not just stay close here in the state? You seemed to have enjoyed your time in Seattle. Maybe you can find a new life there. At least, you'd still be close at hand and can run to me easily if you need help. Regardless of your low opinion of the townsfolk, there are lots of people here that still care about you and would also be willing to help you when needed. Don't you feel that this plan makes more sense?"

"Like I said, I don't want to be postponing my dream any longer. This is my last opportunity to attend Sarah Lawrence without having to go through the process of reapplying. I'm going to seize it, baby or no baby. I feel I've waited long enough. You know, that was where I was headed before Jake messed it all up."

"I know," Charlie grumbled.

"I know it isn't going to be easy. I plan to work as hard as I can to make it all work out for the baby and me. Plus, I have Alice and Rosalie. That's more help than a lot of other single mothers have out there. I'm very grateful to them. I'll spend the rest of my life repaying their kindness. With them, the baby and I have a fighting chance to make a good life for us in New York. I really believe we can do this and it'll work out for the best for all of us."

"I can see that there's probably no changing your mind."

I shook my head in agreement. "The girls and I already have our plans set and taking the steps to see those plans to fruition are already underway."

"Alright then. What about the baby's father? This Edward fellow. Do you plan on letting him know he's to be a father? Is he included in these plans you're making? I know you guys aren't together anymore and who knows what kind of a relationship you two can muster now, but he seems to be a man with means, he can certainly help your situation. Not to mention that since he's the father, he now has a responsibility to your child."

When Charlie mentioned that Edward and I weren't together anymore, I just about wanted to scream that we were together and solidly in love until Jacob destroyed everything we'd had and were trying to build. Obviously, my father had the wrong impression about mine and Edward's relationship. However, until I had some answers of my own as to why things went wrong between us, I couldn't exactly set him straight on the matter.

I told him what I did plan to do. "I do want to at least let Edward know that he has a child. It'll be up to him what he does with that information. I don't expect much with regards to our own personal relationship, but I would like him to have a relationship with his child if he'd like. I know he's a good man and would make a good father. However, I don't want to force him to take care of a baby he never planned on having. I can't expect him to want the baby if he or she has special needs due to my own doing."

"Now, stop right there," he interjected. "If something has happened to the baby as a result of what you experienced while Jacob held you hostage, then that isn't your fault. None of that was your fault. Whatever happened between the two of you and whatever you might've done to provoke Jacob still doesn't justify his actions. In fact, Jacob and Leah can be held liable, now that we know you were with child at the time. I gotta remind myself to talk to the D.A. about that."

I wasn't going to argue against bringing more charges upon Jake and Leah. The more the better and anything to guarantee they both are behind bars for a long time.

"Well, we'll see what happens with Edward once he finds out. I don't plan to live off of him, but his financial help would be welcomed and appreciated for the baby."

"You know that there are legal avenues you can explore that can help ensure that he supports your child."

"I don't think that'll be necessary. As I've said, I don't want to force him to support our baby. I want him to want to do so whether out of obligation or out of the kindness in his heart. We'll see what happens when we do talk."

"And when do you plan for that to happen?" Charlie asked.

His guess was as good as mine. The first order of business was to actually find Edward, so that we could talk. We had so much to talk about.

* * *

**End A/N: **First off, I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving. I know I was certainly thankful for all my blessings-one of which was having great readers like you who are there to read, review, and appreciate the work. It's been one of my greatest joys writing this story and have readers (no matter how few in number) who are taking the journey with me. I wish you all lots to be thankful for and many blessings for years to come.

Next a teaser for Chapter 38:

_Since unlocking the memories of Bella and my time with her in Seattle was really going nowhere, I concentrated my efforts on getting myself released from the hospital. I pushed myself to my limits in rehab. Even though it was against the advisement of my doctor and rehab therapist, I put in extra hours in the rehab room on my own in the middle of the night when I couldn't sleep, all thanks to a cooperative nurse who was willing to sneak me down there. _

_It was either that or continue to be idle in my hospital bed. I'd had enough of being stuck in the hospital, so I was for anything that would allow me to get discharged sooner, even if it was painful as heck to be pushing myself so hard._


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to the Twilight saga is the property of Stephanie Meyer. Summit Entertainment owns all the rights to the Twi saga films. I only own writing this story, plot lines and all. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: **This chapter is, admittedly, somewhat shorter than normal. I decided to leave it where it is and continue the other content in the next Edward chapter, and I think you'll see why soon enough when the next update comes.

Hope you guys still enjoy it.

**ENJOYING WHAT YOU'RE READING? PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW.**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

~Edward~

Even though the understanding about Lauren was cleared up, I still was no closer to regaining my memory back about the woman I was with while in Seattle. Try as I may, I just couldn't pull the lost memory out from my subconscious. It was highly frustrating.

In fact, my doctor suggested I actually not try so hard to remember, since I was causing myself undue stress. My body was already under a lot of stress because I was pushing myself quite hard with rehab and furthering my recovery. It was no secret I wanted to get myself out of the hospital as soon as possible. It would be the best holiday present.

Even giving me the name of the woman didn't help. I had pushed Emmett and my parents to recall anything about what I'd told them about the woman. They'd finally told me that I'd called her Bella.

_So now I had a name to match the beautiful face that constantly haunted me._

Of course, my family stupidly thought that I'd called Lauren, Bella, even though it wasn't remotely close to her name whatsoever. They just figured it was some pet nickname I'd given her. Pfft...I'd soon rather call Lauren, Bitch, before I'd bestow a name like Bella upon her. Lauren was definitely not a thing of beauty for me.

However, I couldn't exactly blame my family or Jasper for the misunderstanding. They just didn't have the whole story and I hadn't exactly been forthcoming about my personal life. It was an easy mistake to make. I also understood why they felt they needed to protect me from the truth.

So, I had a name and a face, but not much more. I couldn't understand why the memory of her was still out of my mind's grasp. However, I couldn't really dwell on this problem, since doing so was becoming detrimental to my recovery. I'd work myself up into such frenzy over why I couldn't remember her that it was causing my blood pressure to rise and my heart to race.

I just had to believe my memory of her would return in due time, whenever my mind was ready. Obviously, I couldn't force my mind to remember.

Regardless of my lack of memory of her, she still plagued my mind constantly just like before. At least, I now knew her as Bella instead of a nameless woman. Although, to be honest, since I couldn't remember, I couldn't really be certain that the face that's been haunting me belonged to Bella. I was just going with the odds that they had to be one in the same and that I wasn't some asshole stringing a bunch of women along.

The search for Bella didn't go anywhere. There were literally tens of thousands of Bella's and similarly named women all over the world. It was daunting. Without anymore to go on, Jasper and I could have spent years combing through every Bella we came across to see if she was the one we were looking for. I didn't have the time nor patience for that. Our only real option of finding her was to recover my memory.

_It wasn't as if looking at profile of the first few Bella's we'd come across triggered any recall of her. It was utterly frustrating._

I felt really bad that there was possibly a woman out there who thought I'd cut her out of my life completely because I hadn't communicated with her in all this time. I would have a lot of explaining to do if ever I find her once again. Of course, I had no idea what had gone on between us. We could've very well parted ways before I returned to Portland; however, from the way my family talked, things sounded serious between the two of us.

That led to me to even more questions. Why hadn't she come looking for me and revealed herself? Surely, if we'd had a serious relationship, you would think she'd want some answers as to why I disappeared all of a sudden. I didn't know if she would have ever known about the attempt on my life, since I'd learned of the cover up, but I would've thought that she would be searching for some answers. I know if I was in her position, I'd be trying to find out what went wrong. The fact that she hadn't after all this time was indeed puzzling.

Jasper felt that maybe she didn't bother coming around because she went ahead and accepted the loss of the relationship once I ceased communication. She just moved on with her life. It was a far-fetched theory, but plausible. Most people I knew, including myself, wouldn't just accept things like that and would be searching for answers, demanding an explanation, but who's to say what this Bella was like and how she'd act. The key to who she is was still locked up inside my head.

Since unlocking the memories of Bella and my time with her in Seattle was really going nowhere, I concentrated my efforts on getting myself released from the hospital. I pushed myself to my limits in rehab. Even though it was against the advisement of my doctor and rehab therapist, I put in extra hours in the rehab room on my own in the middle of the night when I couldn't sleep, all thanks to a cooperative nurse who was willing to sneak me down there.

It was either that or continue to be idle in my hospital bed. I'd had enough of being stuck in the hospital, so I was for anything that would allow me to get discharged sooner, even if it was painful as heck to be pushing myself so hard.

All the hard work had paid off and in no time at all, I was up a and about walking on my own. Granted, I was walking like an old man, slow and steady, it beat being confined to the bed and a wheelchair. I would only get stronger from there.

Dr. Laurent still didn't feel I was quite strong enough yet to be released in time for Thanksgiving. He chastised me for trying to hurry along my recovery, but found it admirable that I was willing to work so hard to get myself discharged. He just didn't want me to push myself too hard that I actually set myself back. However, he'd told me that the prognosis looked good that I could be home in time for Christmas.

That became my ultimate goal. There was no way in hell I was spending Christmas inside the hospital. I'd rather continue recovering at home. Even if it meant frequent trips back to the hospital for checkups, that was still preferable than being stuck in the hospital for the holidays.

As with anything I'd set my mind to, I was able to accomplish my goal. A couple of weeks into December and just when I was starting to lose hope that I'd never be released in time, Dr. Laurent walked into my room and told me that all looked in order for my discharge and I should be home by the end of the day. He just had to run a few more tests.

Needless to say, I passed the tests and was allowed to go home. Except I didn't exactly have a home anymore. I was going to have to be bunking at my parents house until I am deemed fully recovered, then I'd be free to be on my own again.

I had no idea where I'd go once that time came. Emmett had told me that I'd planned to move to New York with my sweetheart, Bella. I had already asked him to make the arrangements and taken the steps to ship all my things to him, which he'd put most of it in storage for the time being, while bringing some of what he felt would be necessities for me when he came to Chicago after the incident.

He wondered, considering all that's happened, whether moving to New York was still going to be my plan once I was fully recovered and free to leave Chicago. Or maybe staying in Chicago was what I wanted to do. Truthfully, I had no idea. I was completely lost now having no recollection at all of the previous plans that I'd supposedly made with Bella. On the positive side, Emmett had come through with the help I had asked for and if I still wanted to move to New York, I already would have a place and would be well on my way to getting settled there. He'd even found a few job opportunities for me in the city, as well as said he'd always have a place for me at the East Coast division of our family's business if I wanted it.

I couldn't think that far ahead yet. I just wanted to take each day as it came. I'd work on my full recovery and make the most of living with my parents again for the time being.

The great thing was that now it was the holidays, each one of my siblings was home as well. We were like one big, happy, family again. I remembered really missing the family togetherness prior to the incident. Therefore, I was grateful. I wasn't so sure that this holiday season was going to be quite like this if I hadn't been almost killed.

The fact that Jasper was sticking around until after the New Year made things all the better. I'd also missed hanging out with my best friend. Of course, with my still unable to handle more rigorous activities, hanging out basically meant we'd sit and watch movies together, or play video games. It was better than nothing and reminded me of our earlier teen years when that was all we did.

More than that, it gave us a chance to talk. It had been too long since we'd had meaningful conversations and having them face-to-face was definitely better than over the phone or through Skype. I hadn't realized how much I missed the interactions we'd had and having someone to confide my innermost secrets. It was as if a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders when I was able to tell him all I'd gone through during the years I was with Lauren. I'd found holding it all in and carrying the burden all on my own of being in such a terrible relationship was not one of my best choices. I also came to realize that if I had been more open about Lauren to my family, no misunderstandings would have happened regarding my personal life.

_Maybe I'd be closer to finding and being with Bella._

With Christmas being one of my parents favorite holidays, it was no surprise that they were hosting a holiday party. This was in addition to the annual company party that they hosts for all the employees. My mother felt the need to celebrate. My life was saved and for the first time in a long time, we were all under one roof. She even wanted to invite a few relatives whom we hadn't seen in awhile as well. The guest list was also made to include longtime family friends.

Not that anyone apart from my immediate family and my each of my parents' assistants knew the real story of what had happened to me. To the rest of them, my family was going to be celebrating being blessed. The specifics didn't matter. Besides, it wasn't like my parents actually needed an excuse to throw a party. My mother lived for throwing parties.

To be fair, she'd ask if I'd thought it would be too much for me to handle. Since only the immediate family really knew of what happened to me, I couldn't exactly act like I'd been through a near-death experience. Although, I must say, I was getting stronger with each day and just by looking at me, one probably couldn't tell that I'd had been shot and laid up in a hospital for a couple of months. I truly had come a long way since that moment when I'd first awoken from the coma I had been in.

I could've said no and my mother would've scrapped the whole idea. She would've been disappointed about it, but it wasn't as if she'd been upset about not being able to throw this party she'd wanted. However, I couldn't really deny my mother her joy of planning the event and going overboard with the holidays. Like I'd said, she lived for that stuff. She enjoyed parties. She wanted to celebrate her family. There was really nothing wrong with that. I couldn't say no.

Like with anything of late, I was just going to have to make the most of it. I supposed it was going to be nice to socially interact with some other people again. In addition, it had really been too long since we'd some of our extended family. It would be nice to catch up. I didn't really know if there would be another opportunity.

_Maybe I had a little celebrating of my own to do._

One of the most important things I realized having gone through my near-death experience was that life was really short and precious. We never really knew what was going to happen at any moment of our lives that could change things forever. We could be here one second and then gone the next. Therefore, we needed to seize each day and live it like it was going to be our last. We had to cherish each day and take every opportunity to let the people we loved that we loved them, because another day isn't guaranteed.

I didn't know if and when my family was going to be together like this again. I didn't know where we'd all be after the holidays were done with. I figured that we all should take the advantage of the time we had now.

The party preparations began and the whole house was being transformed into a winter wonderland. My parents weren't sparing any expense. Everyone was getting into the holiday mood. There was an obscene amount of holiday decorating, egg nog drinking, even holiday shopping happening. aturally that was what my mother and sisters looked forward to every , not exactly for me, since I was still in recovery. I did try to help as much as I could where I could, but I wasn't exactly retrieving heavy boxes full of Christmas decorations from the attic.

Naturally, the shopping was what my mother and sisters looked forward to each day. It had become part of their daily schedules, while I remained stuck at home doing online shopping for all the presents I needed to buy. I don't even think they'd even started on buying Christmas presents for others, as they'd each come home each day with loads of bags full of things for themselves. I wondered if maybe they were hiding the gifts somewhere before they came in to show off what they'd bought.

Not that I needed anyone in my family to buy me anything for Christmas. What I wanted and really needed, no one could buy or actually give me. It was up to my mind to give me that gift. All I really wanted for this holiday season was to unlock that bit of memory that still remained elusive.

Admittedly, with all the hecticness of the holidays and my focus being on regaining my strength and achieving a full recovery, the whole business of trying to recall Bella and my time with her was temporarily forgotten. Don't get me wrong, she was always in the back of my mind, but with the search for her literally stalled, everyone felt, including myself, that it was better to just cherish each day as it came and be thankful for all that I did have now and had regained after the incident.

I did think about Bella. I had a lot of questions that needed answers. More than that, I wondered about her life. Like what was she doing now. At this point, she was no more than a stranger to me. I found that very sad considering that I was supposed to be in love with her. I wished that I could even remember the feeling.

I was dying to know who this Bella is.

I wondered a lot about her. I knew that she had to be completely different from Lauren; otherwise, I don't think I would've fallen for her in the first place. Apparently, I had fallen in love with her quickly, so that in itself made me curious.

Since we were in the middle of the holiday season, I wondered what her holidays was going to be like. Or if she even celebrated Christmas? For all I knew, she was Jewish and celebrated Hanukkah. Maybe she wasn't the type to celebrate any sort of holiday at all. It didn't escape me that if life hadn't taken such a drastic turn for us, she probably would've been right here with me celebrating the holidays with my family. Maybe we would've even split our time between my family and hers. I rather liked that idea. Actually, during this time of year, it seemed nice to have a significant other to share the whole magic of the season with.

Everybody else seemed to have someone. My parents had each other and Kate had her husband, Garrett. Irina had long been involved with a man named, Caius, although I'd never had occasion to meet him. I was going to get that chance this Christmas, as he would be making the trip to Chicago. Tanya was dating someone new and he'd also be visiting us in order to meet the family. Emmett thanked me for helping him find his latest girlfriend. She's the real estate agent he'd used to help him find an apartment for me in New York. Even Jasper had become friendly with a nurse he had met at the hospital.

Admittedly, I felt lonely. The fact that bothered me the most was that I could have had someone, if fate hadn't dealt me such a cruel hand. I couldn't help but feel extreme anger for Lauren. She had done this. She was the one that turned my life upside down and caused me to lose someone special. Things might've different between Bella and I if only Lauren hadn't tried to kill me. Although, I really couldn't be sure, but something inside told me that I had something truly magical with Bella.

_If she was that forgettable, she wouldn't have been haunting me._

The more I wondered about Bella. I wondered if she was as lonely as I was now that we were apart. I wondered if she was like me and questioned why we had to be apart in the first place.

Apparently, we were trying to move to New York together. That was certainly a big step and a decision I know I wouldn't have made lightly. However, that all fell through. It made me wonder where she was now. Did Bella continue onto New York without me, figuring I had changed my mind? Or what if she stayed where she was because I lost touch with her? I hated to think that I might've been a reason for all her plans getting destroyed.

_Damnit, I wish I could just remember._

I wondered if I ever came face-to-face with her again and had a chance to explain my amnesia, what would happen between us. Could we pick up right where we left off? Or has too much happened, too much time loss, that we'd become virtual strangers again?

I don't know why, but it scared me to think that she might've already moved on and that's why she hadn't resurfaced yet. Maybe her feelings weren't as strong as mine and therefore, she didn't need answers as to why things fell apart. I doubted that, but it was a possibility I needed to consider. All I knew was that there was no way I could move on without getting some answers to my questions first.

All these questions killed me. Lots and lots of questions that led to even more questions. I had tons of them with no answers. I needed answers and that was dependant on my regaining my memory.

For some strange reason, even if I really had no recollection of Bella and our relationship at the moment, I still felt the weight of the loss of losing her. That meant something.

I vowed to find Bella. Whoever she is and wherever she was, I wasn't going to stop until I found her and we talked, just as soon as I was able. It was possible that my memory wasn't going to return at all. However, even if I couldn't remember, I still needed answers and she had them. Maybe she would be the one to unlock my lost memory. I looked forward to meeting her. If anything, I could rediscover what we used to have.

* * *

**End A/N: **Well, we now have Edward finally recovered enough to be out of the hospital and he's now back at home. We also have a holiday party coming up. Here's a little spoiler-that party should prove interesting.

-Chapter 39 teaser:

_A week before Christmas and where did I find myself, on a plane bound for Chicago. I was probably out of my mind. However, in my defense, Rosalie and Alice were the ones who forced me to take this trip. Like an idiot, I couldn't tell them how insane their plan was and still went along with it._

-Look for me to be a part of these upcoming fandom charity fic compilations, Fandom For Philippines, naturally one close to my heart, and the Christmas Wishes Compilation for the Toys For Tots charity. I'll place more info on my profile & possibly a next update, if I can swing one in time.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to the Twilight saga is the property of Stephanie Meyer. Summit Entertainment owns all the rights to the Twi saga films. I only own writing this story, plot lines and all. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: **Sorry this has taken so long. I never really plan for these huge gaps in between updates-they just happen. RL, it was the holidays (my busiest time as a mom), and admittedly, I got hooked on the show Merlin (damn Netflix). Also, you can't exactly force the writing muse (well, unless you want crap). There's no harsher critic on my writing than myself, so I don't deliver until I'm fully satisfied that it's worth delivering to you readers-that also takes time, unfortunately.

I'll let you guys get to reading. I'm sure we will have some discussion points at the end.

**I MAKE EVERY EFFORT TO REPLY TO ALL MY REVIEWS.**

**IF THERE'S ONE THING THAT'S FOR CERTAIN, YOU REVIEW, YOU'LL HEAR FROM ME EVENTUALLY. IT MAY NOT BE RIGHT AWAY AND IT WILL PROBABLY MOST LIKELY BE MONTHS LATER, BUT I'LL ALWAYS REPLY IF EVEN ONLY TO SAY THANK YOU.**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

~Bella~

A week before Christmas and where did I find myself, on a plane bound for Chicago. I was probably out of my mind. However, in my defense, Rosalie and Alice were the ones who forced me to take this trip. Like an idiot, I couldn't tell them how insane their plan was and still went along with it.

Rosalie had become quite adept with the computer. Actually, it was kind of scary what she could do with only her laptop. Alice and I was likened her to being a hacker; however, she disliked that term and being associated with cyber criminals. According to her, she's been using her computer skills for good. She said she had learned a lot from a boy she dated briefly who happened to dabble in computer hacking-the good kind and not the criminally motivated kind. I didn't ask for further details.

It was through Rosalie's computer skills that we found Edward, or at least, found an address where we thought he might be staying at the moment. We'd come to find that Edward had a lot of many different addresses. Or, he had a bunch of different properties in his name. I hadn't known about this at all. He actually had properties seemingly all over the world. It made the riches I knew he had even more overwhelming.

It just went to show how little I still knew of Edward. But, I was still planning to move in with him halfway across the country. What the hell was I thinking?

Alice matter-of-factly told me that I hadn't been thinking; however, it was perfectly alright since I knew and felt that he was the love of my life. The rest were just details. We had plenty of time to find out these details. Alice never ceases to be a romantic. I know most would have just considered me crazy, like my father, for example.

Alice had a good feeling about this Chicago address which was why I happened to be on my way there. Rosalie rationalized that Edward would want to spend the holidays with his family who lived in Chicago, so it was a good place as any to start the search. If he wasn't in Chicago, both of them figured that his family would let me know where he actually was out of the kindness of their hearts.

_I don't know what ever gave them the idea that Edward's family wouldn't find me a crazy woman and liken me to a stalker trying to find Edward, and especially at this time of year._

Naturally, I had protested. Not only did I not want to intrude on Edward's family during the holidays, but last minute flights like what was planned was ridiculously expensive and I didn't have that kind of money. It wasn't as if I was going to ask my father for this trip and let it be his early Christmas gift to me. He'd find the idea preposterous.

Nevertheless, Rosalie and Alice were bound and determined to get me on the plane and see Edward. They had booked the flight without my knowledge and despite my protests. In fact, they only told me the morning of our scheduled flight that we were leaving and gave me an hour to pack.

Rosalie mysteriously gained a great aunt who lived in Chicago and had sent three plane tickets, but instead of her parents going, they decided to let Alice and I have the tickets. Rosalie's father simply couldn't leave work right now and her mother thought it would be nice for us best friends to have a little getaway, especially me, considering what I'd been through. They didn't want the tickets to go to waste. It was a good time to go visit right now and we'd still be back to spend the holidays in Forks. At least, that was the story that was told to Charlie, who was none the wiser and even thought it was a good idea for me to spend some quality time with my best friends. He told me to think of it as an early Christmas present.

_Who would've ever thought that my father could fall prey to the charm of my two best friends?_

We landed pretty late in Chicago, a condition of getting a little less expensive tickets. We went straight to the hotel and went to bed. I would be dealing with locating Edward in the morning.

That wasn't actually the plan Rose and Alice had in mind, though. The next morning, we had breakfast, then had a quick tour of the city. Alice and Rose figured it was better to do it now since there might not be any time once I actually, finally meet up with Edward.

If you ask me, they were giving me that little bit of extra time to prepare myself for seeing Edward. They knew how nervous I was for this possible reunion. I had no idea what to say to him, how to explain things to him, or how he'll even react to seeing me after all this time.

What if my father was right and we were just a fanciful fling? I couldn't bear the thought that all the plans we'd made were only empty promises. I admit that we both may have gotten caught up in the moment and needed quick band-aids for each of our heartaches. That's how we'd gotten close so quickly. However, I am certain it wasn't only that for me. He meant more to me than just a rebound from Jacob. I could only hope that it's the same for him. In my heart, I knew that something else was amidst here that caused the both of us to lose precious time.

After the sightseeing tour, I thought it was time to finally face Edward, but again my two best friends had other plans. Instead, there was primping and pampering due to a couple of hours at the hotel spa which included massages, manicures, pedicures,and my hair being done.

They wanted me to look my absolute, gorgeous best when I go try to see Edward. They wanted me to knock his socks off once he sees me again and not the stress of the past couple of months. I can't say that I blame them. I know I hadn't been looking my best of late, definitely a product of having been held hostage by my psychotic ex-fiance.

Of course, when Alice is involved in such plans, shopping is in order. Apparently, I needed to find the right outfit for meeting Edward. None of the clothes I had brought were going to do. In my defense, I did have little time to pack; therefore, unable to properly pick clothing choices.

Truthfully, I hadn't even thought about my appearance when going to meet with Edward. Until I'd seen myself in the mirror after the spa treatment, I hadn't realized how haggard I looked. Jesus, no wonder why people all over town whispered about me. It's probably why I had the compassion and sympathy of my father and friends. I certainly didn't want Edward to have seen me the way I had been and jumping to conclusions before I'd had a chance to explain.

Alice had found me the perfect outfit. Well, according to her and Rosalie, it was the perfect outfit for reuniting with Edward. It supposedly stated everything I wanted to state, as well as hide the tiny baby bump I had. I had no intention of concealing the pregnancy. I just didn't want him to know before I told him first.

_I didn't want to send him into shock before I even uttered one word._

After I was physically and mentally ready to face Edward, a cab took me to the address that Rosalie had found. Naturally, the house was in a prominent suburban neighborhood of Chicago. I wouldn't have expected anything less.

Did I say house? I really meant mansion. It wasn't any ordinary house that the cab had pulled up to. The place was humongous and the only thing I think that was missing from it was a gate and guards. At least, in my mind's eye, a house as impressive as it was needed a security gate. Not to mention it belonged in a neighborhood where you would think you would find intercoms and codes needed to just be on the street. Granted, this neighborhood didn't have that, but all the houses on the block were fancy. All I could think about was that I wasn't in suburban Chicago anymore, I must've stepped into Beverly Hills or something.

But, of course, Edward would live in a house that made Charlie's look like servant's quarters. Again, I would've expected nothing less. Edward had money. Lots and lots of money. I'd do well to remember that. I shouldn't have been surprised by the excess. After all, I'd already seen glimpses of it while we were together in Seattle. If there's one thing I knew, real estate is a good investment, especially for those with money.

The house looked spectacular. It was all lit up in lights and decorated for the holidays. The decorations weren't at all tacky or over done.

While taking in the splendor of the house and its front yard, I failed to notice that I might've come at a bad time. It was only when I'd reached the front porch and already rang the doorbell that it dawned on me that there were more than the average amount of cars parked on the driveway and the surrounding nearby street. There was also a guy in a little tent booth near where the cab was double-parked, as I'd told the cab driver to wait for me for a few minutes just in case Edward wasn't here, who was blatantly staring at me. He looked like a valet. It occurred to me that I might've come right in the middle of some sort of party.

Before I could rethink coming back at another time, the door opened and I was greeted by a man who I'd say looked and dressed exactly like a butler. "Please come in," he'd said and motioned for me to come inside.

"Is this the residence of Edward Cullen?" I'd asked, before even considering entering.

"Indeed, yes. This is the entire Cullen family's home," he responded in exactly a tone and accent that seemed synonymous with a typical butler.

"Is Edward here?"

"Indeed, yes, Mr. Cullen is here, young miss. I would imagine he could be found at the courtyard along with everyone else. Please come inside. I shall tell Mr. Edward you're here to see him."

"Well, it looks like there's a party happening here. I...I wasn't exactly invited. I don't want to intrude. Maybe I should come back at a better time?"

"Oh no. No intrusion at all. Everyone is welcomed into the Cullen home, especially at this time of year. The party has only really begun. Please, come in. Come in. I shall fetch Mr. Edward for you. I'm sure one more for the party would be of no inconvenience."

"Are you sure? I don't need to stay for the party. I would just like to talk to Edward for a bit, if I could. But, maybe Edward is busy."

"I'm sure he would want to make time for such a lovely lady.". He held the door open expectant for me to enter, as he'd been urging.

I'd looked back at the cab first and made sure he was still going to wait. The cab driver caught my look and tapped his meter, signaling to me that as long as the meter was running he'd be waiting; therefore, I could go inside.

I did enter as the butler had urged for me to do so. I remained just inside the door, though, unsure if I should even be there.

"May I take your coat, Miss?" The butler had asked.

It took me a while to actually have heard what he'd asked because I was busy taking in the splendor that was the inside of the house. Even from the entryway alone, I could see the beauty of the home.

The butler cleared his throat and then politely asked once more, "Your coat, Miss?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm fine, thank you."

"Alright, would you like me to take you to Mr. Edward?"

"Uh, could you just tell him I'm here?"

"Certainly. Who may I say would like to see him?"

"Isabella Swan."

"Follow me, Miss Swan. I think you'll feel more comfortable talking to Mr. Edward in the Great Room and it'll give you some privacy that I think you'd want."

"Oh, okay. Thank you," I uttered, as I dutifully followed him.

He led me through another set of doors and down a magnificent hallway that had dark wood walls and floors and smelled of pine. Before we made it to the Great Room, however, we passed the French doors that led out to the courtyard, where the party was happening. I couldn't help but stop and stare.

It was quite a beautiful sight, something straight out of a movie. I'd never seen such a wonderful setting for a holiday party. The courtyard had an enormous tent covering it, shielding the party from the elements. There were twinkling lights all over the tent and glowing snowflakes hanging from the ceiling keeping the tent aglow and the atmosphere intimate. To keep guests warm, makeshift fireplaces were sprinkled throughout the space. Round tables with holiday-themed tablecloths, poinsettia and Christmas floral centerpieces, and chairs that had ribbons tied on them dotted the landscape. There were Christmas tea lights on the tables and planters with winter flowers were interspersed throughout the courtyard. The longest buffet tables I'd ever seen were off to one side with servers bringing around trays of what I could only assume were champagne and appetizers. There was both a stage for a band and a DJ. There was even a dance floor. It looked to be a magnificent looking party, exactly the kind of party you expected rich people to have, and one I'd never had an opportunity to attend before.

_It wasn't like I'd be attending one now either._

I looked for Edward in the small crowd that was already at the party, but I couldn't find him. I didn't know if I was relieved or disappointed that I didn't see him just then. No matter, I'd be seeing and talking to him soon enough.

I vaguely heard the butler call out to me, entranced as I was peeking in at the party that I really had no business ogling. Needless to say, I was embarrassed that I'd been caught blatantly staring, which was quite rude of me.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "It's just so beautiful out there."

"Yes, it is," he said with a smile. "Mrs. Cullen does know how to throw a good party. She has a knack for it."

"Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes. Mr. Edward's mother. She is the one throwing the party, actually. She supervised all the details herself. She felt that there needed to a lot of holiday celebration this year."

I had figured that the butler had meant Edward's mother. I was in his childhood home after all; however, I needed to make sure that there wasn't all of a sudden a new Mrs. Cullen that so happened to be Edward's new wife.

"Are you sure you don't want to join the party? Mrs. Cullen always says the more the merrier. She will welcome any friend of Mr. Edward's. Even he can tell you that."

"No, no...I've already intruded and imposed too much already. Besides, I'm not even dressed for such an occasion. I just need to talk to Edward. I wish it was at a better time. I really don't like taking him away from his family's party. I don't even know if he'll appreciate me even doing that. I just didn't realize that there would be a party like this today."

"I'm sure Mr. Edward won't mind. I may be out of line by telling you this, but I will anyway. I've known Edward since he was a boy and he's never enjoyed these types of parties. He's a good sport for his mother's sake. I'm sure he'll welcome the distraction you will bring. Maybe after your little talk, he can convince you to join the party after all. Wait here and I'll see if I can find him now."

Before I could respond, the butler briskly walked out into the courtyard in search of Edward amongst the crowd. There happened to be a lot more people now in the courtyard. Probably more guests had arrived in the short time I'd spent with the butler. I could see that people were entering from another door opposite from where I was.

That made me wonder why the butler brought me this way instead. However, I figured that it was due to I being a visitor and not a proper guest of the party.

Inevitably, I lost track of the butler. It wasn't hard to lose him in the sea of party-goers and servers. He wasn't a very tall man either causing him to blend in the crowd. I wondered if he really went to go fetch Edward as he'd said. Of course, he could've easily become detained by his duties. Surely, attending to the party and the guests were of more importance than my impromptu visit.

Now, that I was close to seeing Edward, I could hardly wait, even though I was still a bundle of nerves. But, I was ready to face him. I had been rehearsing my speech in my head and replies to all his possible responses ever since I'd been off the plane. The time that Alice and Rosalie used to basically stall had done well to get me ready for the moment of truth.

I waited patiently even though I was impatient to come face-to-face with Edward. I resisted the urge to burst through the doors, crash the party, and find Edward myself. It was true what they say, that when you're waiting and eager with anticipation for an event to happen, time do seem to drag on. Seconds felt like minutes, and every minute that passed seemed like hours. I'd felt like I'd been waiting at that spot by the door for quite a long time when probably only a few minutes had passed since the butler went off to fetch Edward and tell him I was here.

However prepared I thought I was to see Edward, I realized the moment I spotted him amongst the sea of people that I wasn't prepared at all. I noticed his crop of bronze hair first, before I noticed anything else about him. He'd had a haircut since I saw him last, his once unruly hair a bit more tamed now; however, the new do did nothing to detract from his handsomeness. He was still as attractive as I remembered. Dare I say, even more so now, seeing him in his formal wear for the party.

After blatantly ogling Edward for a beat, I then began to notice other things about him. Like the fact that he had his arm firmly around the waist of a beautiful woman. In fact, she was stunning, as if she'd walked right out of the pages of a fashion magazine. I didn't fail to notice that she had her arm firmly around Edward as well. They looked intimate. They also looked like the perfect couple.

She seemed to fit with him. Better than I ever could. I paled in comparison and no amount of primping and pampering would let me compete with the likes of her. In no time at all, I was going to balloon to even bigger than I was at the moment. I would like a fat blob compared to whomever she was.

_As if I needed more hits to my self-esteem._

If given the choice, I knew who Edward would choose. Never mind that I am carrying his child. He never wanted or planned to be a father and tied to me through that in the first place.

I now understood why he'd never thought to get in touch with me. He had clearly moved on with his life. When I didn't end up calling him back all those months back, he probably figured that we were done. That I had run away from him like I was prone to. Edward probably thought I'd returned to Forks, realized my mistakes in my relationship with Jacob, thought I'd returned to him, and given Jake another chance. Nothing could be further from the truth, but I could see Edward possibly assuming that. He probably thought that all the promises and plans we'd made were just the impulsive ramblings of two people who had gotten caught up in a moment. They were never meant to be fulfilled.

_Doesn't that happen all the time?_

I didn't need to have a conversation with Edward, because I already knew what would be said. Maybe the butler disappearing and unable to tell Edward yet of my visit was a blessing in disguise.

I could no longer bare to watch the scene before me once I saw Edward plant a soft kiss upon his date's temple. I needed to get out of there. I needed air. I bolted.

I found my way back to the front door and left. I had all the answers I needed. The cab was still waiting, thankfully, and I ran inside and the cab driver knowingly sped away, whisking me back to my hotel in no time.

In the cab, my tears fell unabashed. At least, it was only the cab driver that saw me fall apart. He looked over at me with sympathy, maybe even pity. Once we returned to my hotel, he was nice enough to only charge me half of the fare. I paid him the full fare anyway and then some as his tip and to repay him for his kindness, as well as his patience for having waited for me.

When I got back to the room, I was wordless. I didn't have the heart or energy to explain to Rosalie and Alice in that moment. They respected that and hadn't urged me to talk. They just laid with me on my bed in silence and held me until I was all cried out and fell asleep.

The next day, we checked out of the hotel, changed our tickets for earlier flights, and flew back to Forks. I still didn't explain to them what happened. Somehow, they gave me the space I needed and knew I would talk to them about everything once I was ready.

Charlie never did know the true reason we were in Chicago. As much at it pained me, I faked being happy for the sake of the holidays. Only Rosalie and Alice really knew the truth of how truly upset I was.

When Christmas and New Year was over and I couldn't really hide being upset any longer, Charlie chalked it all up to the approach of Jake and Leah's trials. I never bothered to change his perceptions.

In a way, there was some truth about my being upset over the upcoming trials. After all, I would have to face my captors again in the courtroom-that isn't exactly something pleasant or something you look forward to. No matter how much I wanted to see justice served, I knew that it was going to be a difficult experience.

I vowed never to return to Chicago and forget about Edward Cullen. I would raise our baby on my own. I could do it without him. I didn't belong in Edward's world. The baby would only complicate his life further. The woman he was with, she belonged with him, in his world. They deserved one another and being in that lavish lifestyle together. It was clear to me that I was to walk a different path-a path without Edward.

* * *

**End A/N:** I psyched you guys out, huh? Are you all mad? So close, yet still so far. Have faith, we're getting there. In Bella's defense, she is pregnant-being overly emotional and hormonal comes with the territory, so does having pregnancy brain (where you get kind of dumb) and jumping to conclusions. You may disagree with me, but I lived it, pregnancy brain in particular, 5x.

-Incidentally, we are only 10 chapters away from the end and an epi will be Chapter 50. Then I can finally consider this writing journey complete. Whew! So, have no fear the reunion will be hand. Hang tight. I will say that I had planned for the reunion to be one way, but I had a dream about this story and now I'm rethinking the pivotal reunion scene. I might just change it and I know it'll probably make a lot of readers happy/happier if I deviate from my original reunion scene. We shall see.

-Teaser for Chapter 40:

_"How did you know?" I questioned._

_"I can't really explain, Sir. I heard her name and I just knew she had been the woman you have been searching for. One sometimes just knows and you have to follow your instincts."_


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to the Twilight saga is the property of Stephanie Meyer. Summit Entertainment owns all the rights to the Twi saga films. I only own writing this story, plot lines and all. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: **Chapter 40 here. Now, I was gonna include Chapter 41 into this update as well, but seeing as that isn't quite ready for posting yet, I figured better to give you these first two chapters now, instead of having you wonderful readers wait any longer. I will try to produce an update of the next two, maybe even three, chapters by Valentines Day. That would be my V-day gift to all of you patient, loyal readers. That's my goal. *crosses fingers* that it'll actually happen.

**LOVE TO ALL REVIEWERS**

**SPECIAL HUGS AND KISSES TO THOSE THAT REVIEW REGULARLY**

* * *

**Chapter 40**

~Edward~

"You look really handsome," Tanya said as she straightened out my bow tie.

"Why thanks, Sis. It's been a while since I've had occasion to wear one of these penguin suits," I responded.

"Well, you should have occasion to wear one more often. You wear suits well, even these penguin ones."

"I don't think I'm really a suit and tie kind of guy anymore," I'd told her honestly.

"I know. You're the most free when you've got your jeans and leather jacket on and you're riding your motorcycle."

"You're right. I can't wait to be able to do that again."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I've always known that you wouldn't last running the west coast division of the company. That job, the nine to five, the boring meetings, company politics, it wasn't you. It's a wonder you even lasted as long as you did. No surprise why you were unhappy and took up with that psycho-girl."

"Let's not ruin the evening by bringing up my less than shining moment," I implored. "I'd rather put Lauren and Portland far behind me."

"Alright, let's not waste anymore words on that wretched woman. Forgive me for having even brought her up. Let's talk about something else. It was very nice of you to allow mom to throw this shindig. Are you sure you are up to it, though?"

"You know how mom loves to throw parties and celebrate. Even if I wasn't up to it, I never would have the heart to tell her and leave her disappointed. I think I can manage faking normal for a couple of hours."

"How are you feeling? You're still recovering from your near-death experience. Are you sure you can get through this?" She questioned.

"Well, I'm medicated. That helps with the anxiety and the pain management. You promise to be my side and basically hold me upright, so as not to arouse any real suspicion about what's happened to me. Can't really be acting like I was shot in the chest, have amnesia, and almost died when others don't really know that story. I'm only really worried about interacting with the other people and whether they may sense something is off, then start to talk behind our backs amongst themselves."

"Well, we don't really have to be social. We can be snobs and keep to ourselves. We can hide in an inconspicuous corner with Jasper, and that way, limit our interactions."

I laughed at her suggestion. "That would be nice, but I don't think mom and dad will approve."

"Pfft...they'll be too busy playing the good hosts to even notice. The important thing is that we show up."

"Speaking of, we better get down there. We're already beyond fashionably late. I could see some guests have already arrived. Jasper should be here shortly."

Tanya smoothed out her dress and we headed downstairs to the party festivities. Of course, we made a pit stop to the bar and grabbed ourselves some quick drinks to prepare us for the party ahead.

I really shouldn't be having any spirits, considering my medication, but I didn't think one little shot of liquid courage would hurt. As much as I loved my mother, I was never too fond of these types of parties that my parents threw. I really would've preferred a more intimate gathering with just my family. I suppose I'll get that when it's actually Christmas. For now, Tanya and I were going to have to endure this shindig and any little bit to help us through was welcomed.

Tanya had her arm around me and held me close like she promised. I was grateful for the assist as she helped keep me steady on my feet as we navigated through the party. I don't believe anybody noticed that I was tentatively walking and still wincing in pain every now and again. This was mostly due to me having had completed some rehab therapy earlier in the day. The workouts were a bitch and made my body weary.

I wish I could've backed out of the therapy knowing that I had this party to attend in the evening, but the therapy sessions were already pre-scheduled. It would be like jumping through hoops to reschedule. That alone could've made back out of this party that my mother was throwing, but I didn't want to disappoint my mother by declining to attend. My mother could've always rescheduled her party; however, she'd had her heart set on this date, so once again, I didn't want her disappointed. Like a dope, I'd told her all will be fine and it wasn't going to be any trouble for me to have therapy and then attend the party.

_Like I said, thank God for Tanya._

I suppose, with the way I was holding onto her as well, to people who didn't know us, we looked like a couple. However, everyone attending the party already knew that we were brother and sister and had no romantic inclinations to one another whatsoever, so we didn't need to deal with any kind of inappropriate gossip. Keeping close to Tanya also served a purpose for her. I kept the men who lusted after my sister away.

There was no question that she's a very beautiful woman. She's a model after all. There have been many a men interested in my sister. There are men who've been friends of the family who have tried to court her for years. It was clear to me that Tanya had grown tired of their advances and they were even more unwanted now that she had a beau to call her own. These men wouldn't try anything in front of her brother. They knew that if either Emmett or I even saw them look at her wrong, they would be at the wrong end of our fists. It didn't matter if they were friends of the family.

I suppose, Tanya also served as a shield for me against the women who were vying for my affections. Lonely as I was, I wasn't ready to deal with flirting ladies and that kind of attention. There was always this particular cougar lady that made no secret about wanting to get in my pants, ever since I was a teen. Though my parents thought of her advances as being innocent fun, she'd made it clear to me on more than one occasion that she was quite serious in her pursuit of me. She wanted to be my Mrs. Robinson. Unfortunately, she was no Anne Bancroft, and I had no interest in experimenting with older women like Dustin Hoffman's character in _The Graduate_. She wouldn't dare come close with Tanya by my side, especially knowing how Tanya felt about her.

Admittedly, after the disaster that was Lauren and my amnesia towards my relationship with this Bella girl, I was more than gun-shy now towards women. I needed to solve the mystery of Bella first before I could even think of looking at another woman. I certainly didn't want to go through all the emotional turmoil I'd been through with Lauren and Bella any time soon.

Tanya and I made sure that our parents saw that we'd made an appearance at the party. The look on my mom's face alone was enough to have made coming to this party worth it. Of course, Tanya and I kept ourselves low-key and stuck mainly to an inconspicuous corner of the courtyard, just observing the party mostly. She was killing me with all her snarky commentary about the party guests, including our friends, and even our relatives. I hadn't laugh like that in the longest time. I thanked her with a kiss on her temple. It was nice to bond with my sister again after all this time and after nearly dying.

Tanya and I were just about to go tear into the buffet and sit down at the family table to have dinner when Anthony, the family's long-loyal butler, approached somewhat flustered. It seemed he had been searching for me. He had this smirk on his face that I couldn't quite explain, but can only describe as he looked like the "cat that just ate the canary."

"There you are, Mister Edward. You've been hiding. I almost thought that you'd return back upstairs."

"You were looking for me, Anthony?"

"Yes, yes. I have some important news," he expressed eagerly.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"There's a young woman here to see you," he said, almost excitedly.

"Oh? I'm not expecting anyone," I proclaimed. "She's probably someone not on the guest list and is just using my name to try and get into the party. You should send this party crasher away."

"Well, I admit that she isn't on the guest list, but I think you'd want to see her."

"I doubt that."

"Her name's Isabella Swan," Anthony replied back with a big smile.

"Isabella Swan? I don't know anyone by that name."

"Oh, I think you do, Mister Edward. Think about it for a moment. But not too long since we shouldn't keep the young miss waiting any longer. I'm afraid that between getting detained by my duties and trying to locate you, she's already been waiting for quite some time."

I suddenly heard a gasp from Tanya as something seemed to dawn on her. She squeezed my arm and had this pleading look on her face, trying to convey something to me, but I wasn't following. She then seemed to start having this silent dialogue with Anthony, then urged him to continue. I had no idea what was going on. I looked between the two of them, confused.

"Isabella is here to see you, Mister Edward" Anthony repeated.

Then it clicked inside of my head, as if a light bulb turned on. Isabella was the Bella I had been looking for.

"Bella," I heard myself say in recognition.

Then, all of a sudden, as if a door inside my head unlocked, all my memories of Bella came flooding through. All the memories that had been hidden from me, trapped in some part of my subconscious, broke free, hitting me like a freight train. I felt lightheaded from the impact. I almost had to sit down from the force of the memories. Every single second we'd spent together, every single conversation, every single touch and intimacy we shared, everything about her, were suddenly forefront in my mind. Tears started to fall and I unabashedly let them. Whether it was due to being overwhelmed with the memories of Bella and feelings I had for her or it was simply out of relief, I didn't know. All I knew was that I was running a gambit of emotions.

"Bella. Oh my God. My Bella. I remember," I exclaimed in relief. "Bella, my love. I remember. I remember it all now," I further shouted.

I hadn't even realized that some of my family and Jasper had already surrounded me. I was lost in the moment of recovering the last bit of memories that had eluded me.

_Who would've ever thought that just like that, I'd remember?_

"Where is she?" I desperately asked Anthony.

"Waiting in the Great Hall, just beyond the doors on the other side of the courtyard," he told me happily.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go to her, Son," my father encouraged.

I don't think I'd ever ran so fast. I didn't even know how or where I got the strength. I guess my adrenaline kicked in. I ran across the courtyard and burst through the French doors, anticipation of seeing Bella on the other side, coursing through every pore.

But she wasn't there. There was no one standing at the other side waiting for me. I shot a confused look to Anthony and to the rest of my family who had followed closely behind me.

"I don't understand," Anthony exclaimed, looking just as confused. "She was just here waiting."

"Well, where is she?" I screamed, a little louder than I intended.

"I...I don't know," Anthony said meekly.

"Maybe she decided to walk around, explore a little, or head into one of the rooms," my mother suggested.

"I did say that she should meet you in the Great Room, so you'd have the privacy you'd need," Anthony added. "Of course, I never really got the chance to show her the way. She had become distracted by the sights of the party."

"She wouldn't be there then," I stated matter-of-factly. "Bella wouldn't even know how to get to the Great Room if Anthony didn't show her the way. Knowing Bella, she wouldn't just go off on her own and be exploring like that. That's not her. She's way more respectful. In fact, this house would intimidate her."

"Maybe she went into the party, thinking that Anthony didn't go get you," Jasper pondered.

"No, she wouldn't just crash the party either. She would even be embarrassed that she came at such time."

"Yes, she was rather hesitant to continue her visit after realizing the party was occurring. However, I knew that she was probably the woman Mr. Edward has been searching for; therefore, I had persuaded her to go ahead and stay," Anthony explained.

"How did you know?" I questioned.

"I can't really explain, Sir. I heard her name and I just knew she had been the woman you have been searching for. One sometimes just knows and you have to follow your instincts."

"Well, if she isn't here, she must've left then," Tanya pointed out.

After Tanya said that, my senses tuned into the front door opening and closing. I immediately ran towards the door.

I was stopped by Emmett who was coming from upstairs. He was clearly confused.

"What's going on?" He asked, wary.

"I think the woman I love was just here," was all I managed to explain before I continued on.

"No shit," I heard him exclaim behind me. "Bella was here?"

"Yeah, but not anymore," Jasper sighed.

"No, no, no...something drove her away," I muttered mostly to myself.

I got outside in time to see the tail end of a cab speeding away. I knew Bella was inside that cab. I shouted for the cab to stop, but it was no use. The cab was already too far down the street. Bella wouldn't have heard me calling for her.

With the cab out of sight and my frustration at missing Bella at an all time high, I finally felt the toll of having had that burst of adrenaline in trying to chase her down. I felt the aches all over. My head hurt and I felt light-headed and dizzy again. I also felt nauseous. In fact, I felt so sick that I nearly doubled-over and collapsed right there on the side of the street. I sat down on the curb, trying to catch my breath, my head in my hands.

I felt a pat on my back, followed by Jasper sitting down next to me and assuring me, "We'll find her. Whatever it takes. You'll get your Bella back."

"She must think I abandoned her and all the plans we'd made. She probably thinks I don't love her anymore which can't be further from the truth. I just hadn't remembered how deep my feelings were for her until now," I expressed, the agony clear in my voice.

"You'll have a chance to explain," Emmett interjected as he sat down on the other side of me. "She'll understand. How could she not? Now that you've gotten your memory back, it'll be easier to track her down. We can vouch for the fact that even without your memory, you were still searching for her."

"I need to find her now," I exclaimed. "We have so much to talk about. She's got to be checked into a hotel somewhere. She came all this way. I don't understand why she'd come only to leave before seeing me. I need to know why she only showed herself now. I need to find her."

I tried to get up, but I was clearly woozy. Jasper and Emmett both took a hold of me to keep me from collapsing. To the casual observer, I must've looked drunk.

"I think you need to take it easy and take a rest. You clearly overexerted yourself," Jasper said. "Maybe we need to give Dr. Laurant a call."

"No, I'm fine. No need to call my doc. I guess I did overdo it, but no matter how shitty I feel at the moment, I can't rest," I protested. "I need to find Bella."

"You're clearly in no condition to go chasing after her now," Emmett pointed out the obvious. "C'mon bro, be reasonable about this. You're still recovering," he further added. "You'll be no good to Bella if you land yourself in the hospital again."

"Emmett has a point," Jasper agreed.

"I need to get to Bella," I cried.

"I'll tell you what. You go up to your room and rest. Jasper and I will start contacting hotels to see which one she's staying at. You can probably see her in the morning," Emmett suggested.

"It'll be too late in the morning," I further whined, upset at the possibility of not being able to see Bella till morning.

"You're in no condition to go find nor see Bella now," Jasper said, agreeing with Emmett again. "You need to go rest and gather your strength. You're going to need it when you do meet up with her. In the meantime, Emmett and I will comb the hotels and try to find where she's at. It's gonna take a while to even figure out where in Chicago she's staying. I hate to say this,but it'll be a miracle if we even find her hotel by morning. Regardless, seeing Bella will have to wait till morning at least. You might as well used that time to get some sleep, think about the things you guys need to talk about, and more importantly, regain your strength."

"Once we know where she's staying, we can go over there first thing tomorrow morning," Emmett added.

"First thing tomorrow," I reiterated.

"Yep," Emmett confirmed.

"You'll find her, right? You guys will do everything you can to find her tonight, right?" I urged the both of them.

"We all will help," Tanya said as she wrapped her arms around my middle from behind, giving me more comfort. "We'll all take a section of the city and contact every hotel in existence. That should give us a better chance at finding where she's staying sooner."

It suddenly dawned on me that while we were all outside and experiencing the drama of my personal life, there was still a holiday party going on inside. I had caused my family to abandon the guests.

"Oh shit, the party," I uttered. I then looked back at my mom who was standing behind me. "I'm sorry. I think I ruined your party," I apologized.

"Pfftt...you didn't ruin anything. The party is still going on as you can see, even with all of us out here," she responded. "No harm done, darling. Besides, reuniting you with your Bella is certainly of more importance."

"Speaking of, we should head back inside. Not just for the party's sake, but also because it's chilly out here. We don't want anyone, least of all you, Edward, getting sick," my father declared.

At my father's urging, we all went back into the warmth of the house. The party was over for me and I was sent to my room for relaxation and rest. My mother and father, who still needed to play hosts to the party, was going to take care of the rest of the guests and try to end the party earlier than planned. However, they weren't going to just kick the guests out. At least, not until the guests all had dinner and dessert and would go home with a nice parting gift, which Anthony and some of the other staff were working on. After all, they still did have a reputation to uphold.

The party was over for my siblings and Jasper too. They started to carry out their plan to find Bella's hotel. They split the city into grids and began calling the hotels in their assigned grids, trying to find the one where Isabella Swan was checked into.

Irina was even checking into cab companies to find the cab that had a fare to our home. Then maybe we'd find out where Bella was staying easily, just by finding out where the cab dropped Bella off after leaving our home. Of course, Irina's job would've been easier if I actually noticed anything about the type of cab that Bella was riding. I never did get the taxi company, the cab number, not even a license plate, and it looked like any standard yellow cab that roamed the city.

My sister had her work cut out for her, but she, like the rest if my siblings and Jasper, was determined to locate Bella and orchestrate a reunion. As much as I wanted to help, they were also right in the fact that I was in no condition to.

I kind of felt guilty that after all the work, effort, and money that had been put into this holiday party of my mother's, it ended abruptly like it did. It was all due to Bella being an unexpected visitor. However, I couldn't be sorry that she did come which prompted my memory to return. I couldn't be sorry that I now had this chance to reunite with her and maybe mend our broken relationship.

Now that I remembered my feelings, I had no doubt that they were as strong today as those days we were together in Seattle. I loved her and I still wanted to fulfill those plans we had made before Lauren had derailed them.

_The question was whether Bella still felt the same and still wanted the same thing._

Naturally, I was pondering why Bella came to see me finally and why it had taken her so long in the first place. I also wondered how she found me to be in Chicago. I know I told her about my family living here, but I never thought she'd presume that I'd be here once all our plans fell apart. Maybe she had been searching for me, after she didn't hear from me after our last conversation on the phone, and only came to find me recently. I can't presume she'd know about Lauren's attempt on my life.

God, I wonder what she must've thought of the many phone calls and texts I'd left her that last day before Lauren shot me when I was worried because she hadn't been answering. Furthermore, what she thought after receiving all those texts and voice mails and then communication just ceased. Obviously she's alive and well, so perhaps my initial worry for her safety was unfounded all those months ago. I needed to talk to her. I needed to know how we fell apart, why we'd lost touch in the first place, despite my run-in with Lauren. It would all have to wait, though, until I found her once again.

As much as I tried to stay awake to monitor the progress of trying to locate Bella, I think I was asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow. I was in pain and exhausted after such an overwhelming day. The meds I had to take also made me drowsy. I spiralled into deep sleep despite thoughts of Bella swirling in my head.

I woke up the next morning very early and expectant that Bella had been found and I could go to her to have our much long-overdue talk. I was looking forward to getting answers to all the questions I had. I actually felt better after having rested. There were no more feelings of being lightheaded, pains in my chest, nor aches all over my body. I think that now that I had regained my memory fully, I felt less like there was this huge weight on my shoulders.

I'd found poor Jasper and Emmett, still in their party clothes from the night before, asleep on chairs in the living room, phones still in their hands. The poor guys must've been calling hotels for most of the night. Eager as I was to find out whether they'd located Bella's hotel already, I let them sleep, knowing how tired they must've been. Unfortunately, none of the rest of my family were awake either. They all must've had a long night. I sympathized and was completely grateful for their willingness to assist me in finding Bella, so that we may reconnect. Their support meant everything.

While I waited on the others to wake and hear news about locating Bella, I tried to remain calm and patient. However, as the minutes ticked past, I grew more and more impatient and more frustrated. I tried to occupy myself with whatever I could: reading, playing video games, even lifting some light weights, but all I kept thinking about was Bella, particularly how I missed holding, kissing, and making love to Bella. Those were the visions that plagued my dreams last night and it naturally stayed on my mind. It had been way too long since I even had Bella in my arms and I realized how much I missed her and more so the intimacy we shared.

_Hey, I was still a man with needs after all._

I may have forgotten previously how much I lusted after Bella, but now that my memory had returned, I remembered exactly how much I wanted her every single day and night. She was all I wanted and still was what I wanted. My amnesia hadn't done anything to tame my feelings and lust for her. If anything, they were now intensified, because I had gone without her for so long.

With the family still asleep and I having nothing else better to do, I decided to interrogate Anthony, to see what he knew of Bella, since he was the only one to have seen her and spoken to her when she came. I thought maybe that Anthony had better observed the cab she used or learned something from their interaction together that would help me find her. I thought that maybe I would locate Bella before any of the others even awoke.

Unfortunately, Anthony wasn't much help. I think I was driving him crazy with my questions. He'd told me that he didn't pay much attention to the cab, that Bella didn't reveal anything more then needing to see me during the short time he'd talked with her, and that he'd even contacted the valet that worked the party to see if he remembered anything, particularly which taxi company the cab was from, but he too was of no help, sadly. Anthony also told me that this was all information he had told to my parents, Jasper, and my siblings. He wished he could've been of more help, been more observant, but he didn't know that she had any intention to leave before actually meeting with me.

_How could he have any idea?_

I couldn't exactly blame Anthony. It wasn't his fault that Bella left before I'd had a chance to see her. At least, Anthony knew well enough that she was the Bella I had begun searching for.

I was nearly crawling out of my skin in anticipation of finding out whether anyone else had found out anything, gained some sort of a lead. I was about ready to wake all of them up when Jasper and Emmett groggily entered the kitchen demanding coffee. They were soon followed by my parents and Kate and her husband, Garrett. I suppose Tanya and Irina were still fast asleep.

To be perfectly frank, they all looked like crap. None of them looked like they slept well at all. It was understandable for Jasper and Emmett. Those chairs they fell asleep in must've not been comfortable.

I didn't jump on them right away. I had sense enough to let them have their coffees first before I barraged them with questions as to whether they'd found Bella.

"Well?" I finally asked. "You guys said that I could probably see Bella in the morning. Hate to tell you all this, but we're burning morning light here."

They all suddenly looked crestfallen. I knew it wasn't good news.

"We must've called every hotel, motel, bed and breakfast, dive, and lodging place in the greater Chicago area. We haven't been able to find any place that has her on their registry," Emmett said sadly.

"Could it be she isn't staying at any sort of hotel? Maybe she's got family or friends she's staying with?" My mother suggested.

"No, I don't believe she's got any friends or family here in town. She's got to be at one of the hotels. I just know it," I responded, adamant.

"With all due respect, Edward, before you two were separated, you knew Bella for what...a couple of weeks? You probably still don't know all there is to know about her, like whether she's got somewhere else to stay in the city besides a hotel," my father pointed out.

"I'll admit that you're right somewhat, Dad. In the whole scheme of things, I still don't know all there is to know about Bella; however, Bella and I had talked about our families in depth. She knows no one here in Chicago. I clearly remember that. In fact, she's never even been here before she's made this trip. It's obvious to me that she only came because of me. So, common sense says she has to be staying at a hotel somewhere. We just haven't found it yet. Maybe Tanya or Irina knows something."

"I don't think that they had any better luck than the rest of us did," Emmett replied dejectedly.

"Well, maybe you guys missed one and it's the one place she's staying at," I retorted, starting to get upset.

I was so close to reuniting with Bella that I wasn't about to give up easily. Not finding the hotel where she was staying at wasn't an option. She was in Chicago somewhere and I was bound and determined to find her.

"Maybe you guys can't find her, but I will," I yelled, as I stomped out of the kitchen. My phone was already in hand, ready to make some calls.

Jasper followed me out of the kitchen, halting me in my tracks. "Hey, we never said we were giving up looking for her, just that we haven't located her yet. We haven't exhausted all our options. Could it be possible that she checked in under a different name?"

"I can't imagine why she'd do that."

"Okay, maybe she's with family or friends and the room is booked under their name," Jasper suggested.

"You might have something there. She might be with her dad."

Before I had a chance to explore that idea further, Irina came running down the stairs, excitedly blurting out that she thought she'd found Bella. "I think I know where she's staying," she exclaimed, loud enough for it to echo throughout the whole house.

It caused the others to come out of the kitchen and Tanya was now with them. We all looked at her expectantly.

"I tracked down the cab company that did Bella's fare. I got lucky. Only took me about a dozen inquiries. Anyways, cab typically waits at the Hyatt in downtown," Irina began to explain.

"I called the Hyatt in downtown. No one by the name of Isabella Swan or any kind of Bella has checked in there," Emmett interjected.

"Well, that's because the hotel booking isn't under her name," Irina replied.

"Edward and I was just thinking about that," Jasper chimed in.

"If she's not checked in under her name, how can you be sure that she's staying there?" My mother asked.

"Yeah, exactly," I further added.

"Because I did some snooping. Or more investigating if you will. Tracked down the cab driver that drove Bella. He remembered her clearly considering that he waited for her for some time. He dropped her off at the Hyatt and I've got sources there confirming that she's more than likely part of a group of three young ladies that checked in late last night. At least, her description matched one of the guests in that party, so I think it's got to be her."

"But we can't be sure," I sighed.

"It's the best we've got. It wouldn't hurt to check it out, right?"

"She's got a point, Edward," my father agreed. "It may be a wild goose chase, but it is the best lead we've got on Bella at the moment. You should go see if it's really her."

"Let's go then," I said with no more hesitation.

Emmett and Jasper accompanied me to the hotel to try and track down Bella. It was a good thing that the Cullen name was important enough in Chicago to be able to get information, since normally hotel employees don't necessarily give such information about their guests so freely. Unfortunately, I only ran into more disappointment as I came to find that the party for which we suspected Bella to be a part of had checked out earlier that morning, sooner than planned, but nonetheless gone. According to the hotel cab log, they had been taken to the airport. We had just missed them.

The three of us immediately got on our phones to check flights out of Chicago bound for Washington, then headed to the airport next to see if I could catch her there. We had found a few that hadn't left yet. It was a long-shot, but still worth a try. At this point, I was willing to do anything to be able to catch up to Bella.

Truthfully, I didn't exactly know if Bella was actually headed back to Washington. Of course, I really had no way of knowing. It was a hunch I was going by. She seemed to be with her two friends which I could only assume were the friends she had talked about who lived in the Bay Area. That was a big presumption on my part, because heck if I knew how many close friends Bella really had that she would take a trip like this with. If she were with her two Bay Area friends, it could mean that she had decided to move in with them, or maybe they happened to return to Forks. Losing touch with Bella for these couple of months could've meant that much has changed for her, but since her heading back to her hometown of Forks was what I knew to be her last known whereabouts, it was where I thought to start.

I would cross the entire globe if I had to in order to get to Bella. Now that I recovered my memory and remembered all my feelings for her, I wanted her back with me where I felt she belonged. It wasn't all about wanting to rebuild the relationship we had, but also to give her an explanation as to why I suddenly disappeared from her life and to let her know that it wasn't of my own volition. I needed her to know that I would never willingly make the choice to forget about her and that I had meant all the things I'd said when we were together in Seattle. I had no doubt that I wanted a life with her. I was hoping that we could pick up the pieces of our broken relationship and mend it.

Apart from that, I also needed answers as to why it had taken her all this time to come forward and why she came to see me only to leave before we actually met face-to-face. I had a strong feeling that something drove her away and I needed to know what it was so that I may fix it.

The airport turned out to be a bust. She wasn't on any of the passenger manifests of the flights that were currently outbound and believe me, that wasn't easy information to get. Multiple pages to her through the airport PA system had gone unanswered which told us that she probably was no longer in the airport. I figured that even if she didn't hear any of the pages, one of the airline employees would've recognized the name on their passenger lists and notified her that she was being paged constantly. There were too many flights bound for Washington that had already left to check their passenger lists, nor was it exactly information willingly released to the three of us despite the Cullen name. Who knew if Bella even got on a flight to Washington. There were certainly a ton of other destinations she could've gone. Chicago could've very well been a layover for her on the way to somewhere else out east. I didn't have high hopes to find her in such a crowd anyway. Besides, I was also acting on the presumption that she would fly out of O'Hare when she very well could've flown out of Midway.

The fact of the matter was I missed her. Bella had been in Chicago, but I never had the chance to see her. I still didn't understand why she came only to leave so abruptly. That was certainly most curious. However, it wasn't as if I was giving up, though. Now, it was my turn to go after her.

_Believe me, nothing was gonna stop me from getting my Bella back_.

* * *

**End A/N:** Oh, the developments. Looks like a trip is now in order for Edward.

- A word on reviews. Admittedly, I've been slacking on review replies. But, forgive me, lately I've become inundated with a lot of reviews, even for my other works, and it is just difficult with my busy and hectic life to keep up. Not that I'm complaining about getting a lot of reviews, more reviews than I can reply to in a timely manner. In fact, I'm humbled by them. Just saying, I do plan to send responses back to every review, but have patience as I try to collect my thoughts and compose my replies. If I still owe you one back, you'll be hearing from me soon. Those of you who have been reviewing all the chapters, or at least, loyally dropping me a review every now and then, know that I do respond if even it takes me a while, months even. Unfortunately, I still haven't developed the knack for responding to reviews just as soon as I receive them-that would make my life a whole lot easier. Like this story, developing that habit is still a work in progress for me.

-Teaser for Chapter 41:

_I hadn't seen Jake since that last day he'd spent at the cabin. He'd been in jail ever since he was arrested. Due to the nature of his crime and other considerations, bail was denied. He had to remain reprimanded and lost his freedom right away. I thought it was the right thing to do. I certainly didn't want to see him walking about freely around town while out on bail, which was a definite possibility in a town of Forks size. That would've been horrible and would set back my mental recovery from having experienced what I had._


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to the Twilight saga is the property of Stephanie Meyer. Summit Entertainment owns all the rights to the Twi saga films. I only own writing this story, plot lines and all. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: ****OK**, so I didn't make it to a Valentine's Day update like I'd hoped. Who am I kidding? I can never keep my own set deadlines like I'd like to-too many factors affecting my ability to update. So, yeah, I suck as a valentine-Sorry. But, I have this update for you all now and I should have another chapter (or two, depending) before the week is through-just don't hold me to that.

If someone can take care of my kids & husband for me, as well as feed them regularly, and clean my house, I will have a better chance to update and update more regularly.

Spoiler: There's a big pay off at the end of this update.

**I'M SUPER EXCITED ABOUT WHERE WE ARE NOW IN THE STORY**

**IF YOU ARE TOO, TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW**

* * *

**Chapter 41**

~Bella~

Jacob had given me the best belated Christmas present. Right after the New Year, when we were all expecting to prepare for one of the biggest trials in Forks history, Jacob Black had suddenly and unexpectedly decided to plead guilty to all the charges brought against him, thus eliminating the need for a trial. Just like that there was no longer any need for me to testify, to have to relive the horror I went through, and more importantly, I didn't have to look upon Jake's face in that courtroom.

That had been what I'd been dreading the most. I didn't want to have to face him again since he was the cause of my nightmares. Who would actually look forward to facing their captor or whomever victimized them?

I hadn't seen Jake since that last day he'd spent at the cabin. He'd been in jail ever since he was arrested. Due to the nature of his crime and other considerations, bail was denied. My father helped ensure that as well. Jacob had to remain reprimanded and lost his freedom right away.

_He probably has gotten used to life behind bars by now._

I thought it was the right thing to do. I certainly didn't want to see him walking about freely around town while out on bail, which was a definite possibility in a town of Forks size. That would've been horrible and would have set back my mental recovery from having experienced what I had. I was still in therapy trying to rid myself of those demons. Now that I was going to be a mother, I needed to be in the best frame of mind as possible.

Now, that I was clearly starting to show, I also didn't want Jacob to see me in my condition. I knew if he did, much drama would ensue, and I had enough drama on a regular basis already. As far as I was concerned, Jacob could remain oblivious about my pregnancy and my former relationship with Edward.

At least, as far as I knew, he still didn't know I'm pregnant or about Edward. It was really better that it remained that way. However, I'm sure the gossip was spreading around town already and could very well get back to him.

Not having to experience Jacob's trial, I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. It was the happiest of days when I heard the news.

Naturally, I had the chance to attend Jacob's allocution and subsequent sentence hearing, but I didn't feel it was necessary. It was already confirmed to me that he would receive the maximum sentence under the law, despite his admission of guilt, assuring me that Jacob would be behind bars for a long time. We'd both be old and gray before he would even be eligible for parole. As long as justice was going to be served, it was good enough for me. I didn't need to actually see Jake being punished in a courtroom. Like I said, I never wanted to look upon his face again. I was more than ready to leave this nightmare all behind me and move on. I had other things to worry about now.

I got more good news when I found out that, in lieu of Jacob's guilty plea, Leah had no choice but to follow suit as well. I suppose, with the overwhelming evidence against her citing that she was Jacob's accomplice in my kidnapping and with Jacob's recent admission of guilt, her lawyer felt there was no chance they could win in court and therefore, in the best interest of his client if she just took a plea agreement. She would be serving a lighter sentence, but most of her time would be served in a mental facility since it was determined that she was undoubtedly acting under the domination of Jacob and didn't have control of all her mental faculties. That was fine with me. Leah needed help and she would now be receiving it. In my opinion, justice was also being served.

_Although I gather that Jacob must've suffered some sort of mental break himself in order to have been capable of doing what he had._

With the trials firmly behind me, I was better able to concentrate on my move to New York. Rosalie, Alice, and I were excited that we could relocate sooner than we had expected. However, I wasn't delusional to believe I would make it to New York in time for the start of Sarah Lawrence's Spring semester. That was only a week away and there was still too much to do and plan before leaving Forks, not only on my end, but also for Rosalie and Alice.

The new plan was to get things settled in Forks, then head to the Big Apple. We'd all pooled our money together to be able to stay at an extended-stay hotel for about two weeks, which we felt would give us enough time to find a more permanent place to live. At least, that was what we hoped. Rosalie had already begun searching real estate listings in order for us to get a head start in finding an apartment. Our first few days in New York were to be spent apartment hunting.

We were all lucky enough to be promised help with rent and expenses by our parents, at least until we were fully able to stand on our own. Even Charlie promised to send what he could in order to help me and the baby. He was willing to stand by my decisions now and be supportive, something he felt he'd failed at before. That was a nice change.

Charlie was even going to forgo his annual fishing trip with his buddies this year in order to be with me in New York instead for the baby's birth and to help me transition those first few weeks. Unbelievably, he was going to take a leave of absence from the police force and spend a few months with me in New York. It would be the longest vacation he's ever had from work.

_It was nice to know that he planned in being there for me._

While Rosalie would've already started her online classes and Alice would be preparing to get admittance to various art schools in and around New York city, since our plans would have us in there earlier than expected, I decided that I'd be on the job hunt, despite my condition. I had checked with my doctor and told I could work a job that wasn't too strenuous and it wouldn't affect the baby.

Now, I tasked myself with finding such a job. I wanted to spend the months I had left before the baby is born and before I devoted most of my time to school to work as much as I could and earn some money those months leading up to the summer. It didn't even have to be a lot of money. I felt that as long as I occupied my time, any amount I earned would be worth it, plus I'd be contributing some to our living expenses in the city, instead of sitting idly by.

Of course, Rosalie and Alice felt that none of that would be necessary if I just went ahead and talked with Edward and told him about the baby. I'd finally explained what happened in Chicago. They thought I had been a stupid, senseless idiot who had jumped to conclusions and hadn't bothered to stay to find out the real truth and exactly how Edward felt.

_Trust my best friends to be brutally honest._

They had said that if they had known what had occurred then, they would've marched me straight back to Edward's home and made me talk to him. They had naturally assumed that Edward had been a jerk and rejected me and the baby. Of course, they had always wondered, because that was not how they thought Edward would react. After they'd found out the truth, they had been trying to convince me to give Edward a chance. At the very least, we needed to talk and I had to find out his true feelings. They assumed that I would be surprised by how Edward would actually feel if he just knew. They had been trying to convince me to get in contact with Edward again.

I was thinking about it. Admittedly, I may have reacted irrationally when I was in Chicago. Truthfully, I really had no idea what was going on. There could've been a logical explanation if I'd just stayed to find it out. In hindsight, I maybe didn't see things as clearly as I thought I did at the time. I had no right to assume what Edward would feel or say, without even having talked to him.

I should've told Rosalie and Alice what had happened right away. They probably would've talked some sense into me back then, made me return back to that house and actually confront Edward, and would've probably saved me the heartache of these past couple of weeks since our return from Chicago.

So, yeah, I was an idiot. However, in my defense, I am still learning how to navigate through what is my life and bound to make mistakes along the way. What's important is that I learn from them.

_Believe me, I was learning._

I suppose another trip to Chicago was in order before heading to New York. Rosalie pointed out that I could call Edward first, since she had happen to acquire several good phone numbers for him. However, while I could call Edward, I felt that anything I had to say really needed to be said in person. Even if I were to reach him by phone, it wouldn't be the same talking to him that way, discussing all the things we needed to discuss, as it would talking to him face-to-face. As much as I wanted to hear the sound of his voice, I firmly believed that it would be better to see him in person and that it was the only way to straighten our situation out. In the meantime, I continued to carry out my plans for New York.

Besides, I was kind of scared to use my phone these days. Shortly after I returned from Chicago, I started receiving calls from an unknown number. Frankly, that bothered me. I no longer answered unknown phone calls, because I simply had no idea who they were coming from.

Recently, both Charlie and I have had to change our phone numbers several times, despite being unlisted, because of the sheer volume of unknown callers who turned out to be reporters and relentless ones at that, Jacob supporters who called to harass me, my family, and my friends, and just plain, creepy folks, who even if they were calling in support of my plight or wanted to make a friend out of me, just the fact that they got a hold of my extremely private phone number to talk to me already made me wary of them. I stopped taking the chance that an unknown call would bring me a pleasant surprise.

Unknown callers have also turned out to be telemarketers, whom I detested. I understand that they are people who are doing their job, but I didn't want them to bother me. The telemarketers I detested even more were those that specifically wanted to sell me something because of what I had been through or because I was this unwitting celebrity around the Tri-County area. I hated being targeted.

I was also afraid of answering unknown calls because they could turn out to be Jake or Leah calling. It was a definite possibility, even though I couldn't imagine why they would need to contact me. In any case, I didn't want to talk them under any circumstance. In fact, they were the last people I ever wanted to hear from.

It had occurred to me that the unknown calls that started after the Chicago trip could've very well been Jake wanting to tell me that he was going to plead guilty instead of put me through the horrors of a trial; however, I didn't want to answer to find out. He could've also been calling me because he's heard about my pregnancy. I just couldn't take the chance to answer and have it be Jake. The fact that the calls has continued steadily since was quite frightening to me.

Charlie felt the unknown calls would stop as soon as whomever was on the other end realize that they were being ignored. Who knows, it could be a lot of different people. I'm pretty certain, considering the recent events, I was a popular person people wanted to get a hold off. In hopes of lessening the unknown calls, I began blocking numbers. I just didn't want the hassle of having to change my number yet again. However, curious I was to find out who was at the other end of the line, since there had been a steady stream, I wasn't curious enough to answer and chance that the call would be upsetting to me. The fact that I was scared of who may be at the other end of the call already didn't bode well for my health. I didn't want to jeopardize my pregnancy and compromise the baby in any way or any further, considering the baby's health may have already been damaged from my time being held captive.

I assumed that, after news of Jacob and Leah's entering guilty pleas went public, reporters were once again vying for an interview, a personal statement from me, something, anything for their story. I'd never directly talked to the press, not even when they bugged me while I was out around town, and usually Charlie's assigned police escort/bodyguard would take care of them. A formal statement was always released through Charlie's hired spokesperson, who happened to be the Forks Police Department's spokesperson as well and whom was quite adept at handling press. Of course, that wasn't ever good enough. I found it ironic that I used to write small stories for the local paper and now I was the subject of its headlines.

Now that I was starting to show and more people were starting to realize I am pregnant, I knew that I was more sought after than ever by those relentless reporters, especially the trashy tabloid ones. Yes, we had tabloid reporters around these parts, too. They probably are assuming that the baby is Jacob's and were after a good story.

I wasn't about to set the record straight or was willing to have anymore of my personal life exposed. My baby was my business. People around these parts could think what they want; the ones that mattered knew the truth. I'd found, from reading the local stories about my kidnapping, that a sensationalized story far outweighed any article with just truths and facts anyway; therefore, there was no point for me to give my story to the press.

_I couldn't wait to leave Forks and regain my anonymity in New York's big city._

Charlie understood why it was more important than ever for me to leave Forks. He also didn't like the attention I was attracting. Things had never really been the same for us since my rescue. Although he never voiced it, the relief he felt that I could leave town sooner rather than later was palpable.

I'm also pretty certain that he was as relieved as I am that we didn't have to experience Jacob and Leah's trials. I'm sure it would've been stressful and painful for him to have had to attend court each day. I would've worried for his health.

Jacob and Leah had really done Charlie and I a big favor. It would probably be the only time I'll ever be grateful to them.

Rosalie and Alice briefly returned to Berkeley to sort out their affairs there and clear out their apartment, since they were no longer returning. I began work on settling my affairs in Forks and packing up my belongings, something I would've done months before if it weren't for Jake and Leah turning my life upside down.

While it felt good to be sorting my possessions and packing, because it meant I was one step closer to realizing my dreams in New York, it was also bittersweet knowing that I had made such plans with Edward previously and those were all blown to hell. The worst part was not knowing why our plans to be together went to shit.

As the day went on and I continued to pack with my heart feeling heavier each time a box was filled and my room got emptier, I knew why I was feeling that way. I decided that I wasn't going to just accept losing Edward. Something had gone wrong and I wanted to know what that was. My need for answers wasn't just about to go away. I had also realized that I needed to hear directly from Edward that he no longer had feelings for me, or else I would always be kept wondering. I also came to the realization that I could never happily start my new life in New York if I never resolve my past with Edward.

_I needed to start growing up if I ever wanted to truly be a good mother to my baby. _

After fully disclosing everything to Charlie, which was a long time coming, he dipped into some savings and bought us tickets for Chicago, as well as for Rosalie and Alice, since we would be continuing on to New York from there. Although I didn't know if Edward was still in Chicago, considering the holidays were over, it was going to be our starting point, since that was where I last saw him. Charlie said that whatever it took, we'd find Edward, because it was about time we all had a conversation together.

Charlie hadn't judged me for any of my stupid actions. While I'm sure he was disappointed in me, especially for having kept things from him, he never chastised me. Instead, he went into action.

He insisted on coming along to Chicago and personally meet with Edward himself. He promised he wouldn't interfere in mine and Edward's personal relationship matters, since that was something the two of us needed to sort out ourselves.

He wanted to talk with Edward as a concerned grandfather-to-be. Charlie hoped to talk with Edward man-to-man about his impending fatherhood and encourage him to own up to his responsibilities as a father and help support our baby financially. He didn't really care if Edward wanted to be a part of the baby's life. That would be his choice. He wasn't going to encourage co-parenting with me. He just wanted for the baby and I not to be struggling to survive when we start living in New York. Charlie wanted Edward's help, knowing that Edward had the means to ensure that at least the baby could be well taken care of.

Charlie also wanted to come along to ensure that I actually end up talking to Edward. He didn't want what happened the last time I tried to visit Edward in Chicago to happen again. He didn't want anymore time wasted in getting things settled with Edward.

If Edward didn't happen to be in Chicago anymore, then the girls and I would still head to New York as planned. Charlie would return back to Forks in the meantime until we'd be on the move again tracking down Edward. Since I didn't need to attend school till June, I basically had all the time in the world to go a wild goose chase in search of Edward. My father was now going to make time to accompany me, since he felt it was important to be there to help me resolve matters with Edward, and we'd worry about the financial implications later. Charlie preferred that everything got resolved with Edward before the baby is born. I wanted that as well.

_For our sakes and that of our wallets, I hoped that we found Edward in Chicago._

Seth came by to say goodbye before we were to head to the airport. He knew that it would probably be one of the last times we'd see one another in a long time. He wasn't mistaken, since I didn't plan on returning to Forks for regular visits, not only for the obvious reasons, but also because I doubt I could afford it or would have the time once school started and when the baby is born.

Seth and I really hadn't had much time to hang or talk in the months since my rescue from captivity. I think he felt awkward considering that Leah was involved and he was foremost a friend to Jacob originally. Despite all that, I still considered him a good friend, one of only a few I did have, besides Rosalie and Alice.

Seth had been nothing but sympathetic, kind, and caring since my ordeal. Not to mention, I had him to thank in part for my rescue. He was the one that encouraged the kids that had seen me with Jacob and Leah the night I disappeared to come forward which was one of the key components that helped Charlie to solve the case. I'd forever be grateful and in his debt for finding those kids; otherwise, no one would've known I'd gone to see Jacob that evening. If the kids hadn't come forward, it probably would've taken Charlie longer to pin my kidnapping on Jacob and thus perform the subsequent rescue. Who knew if I'd ever made it by then? In essence, I had Seth to thank for mine and my baby's life.

It was nice to have spent time with Seth. Ever the gentleman, we never once talked about anything unpleasant or what he knew would be upsetting to me. He also didn't ask questions about my pregnancy, even though I could visibly tell he was curious. It was I that willingly furnished some information to him. I didn't give Seth all the details, but I did want to make sure he knew that the baby wasn't Jacob's, thereby Jacob had no reason to know about the pregnancy.

However surprised he may have been about finding out my story about Edward, he never offered judgment. He only wished me the best with regards to my impending motherhood and for my new life in New York. He also told me that he'd take it upon himself to look after Charlie, since I'd be across the country. Seth would remain my connection in Forks and promised to tell me all the news and gossip when he could.

Besides my father, Seth would probably be the only other person I'd miss from Forks. I'd hoped that one day he can come to New York and visit, as well as meet the baby.

As per the usual weather around Washington during these late winter months, we'd had light snow which made for a slushy drive to the airport. Thankfully, the weather hadn't caused any flight delays. I couldn't wait to get back to Chicago and see Edward.

The four of us made our way to our gate inside the terminal. We found ourselves some seats near the gate entrance; however, I was too full of energy to sit. The plane that would be taking us to Chicago was already there letting passengers off. I couldn't help but watch the sea of people entering the terminal from the concourse.

As the people coming off the plane dwindled, I caught sight of one particular passenger. My gaze immediately zeroed in on him as he stepped off the concourse. My eyes got teary and my heart raced. I thought I could faint right then and there.

It was Edward.

* * *

**End A/N:** *jumps up and down excitedly* We're here, we're here. The point in the story that I'm sure many of you have been waiting for. Like I said before, I originally imagined this reunion a little differently and for another time, but then this dream I had just wouldn't go away. My mind kept flitting to the movie, "Sleepless in Seattle." So, I thought and thought about it, trashed the original outline and notes for this pivotal moment and started anew. I tweaked and tweaked the scene until I felt it to be just right. More of it to come from E's POV. Hopefully, you all like how this turns out.

- I'm still chugging out review replies. Slow-going, but am making time to work on them every now and again; however, you know, factors affecting my ability to write are those same factors that affect my ability to reply to reviews. So, if I owe you one, just be patient. I'm up to the Nov/Dec review mails now.

-Oh and I gotta respond to this one Guest review that I had received. Since the reader made it so that I can't respond to them directly, I thought I'd leave a reply here (just in case this Guest sees it). I don't exactly know what story this particular reader was reading because they had some strong opinions/harsh words when I had mentioned Tanya and Edward together at the party. Um, wanna point out that Tanya is Edward's sister in this one and I had laid out that relationship in previous chapters, also I had also mentioned it in EPOV's chapter and he does call her sis. So, I don't exactly know where the rant came from. But, I respect a reader's right to rant to me in a review, even if it makes me scratch my head.

This is for that guest reviewer, as well as the rest of you readers.

Now, I understand that I blurred the lines a little bit with how close they were at the party, but I want to point out that since I had written it from Bella's POV, it was intentionally made to look more than it really was. Have you ever seen something that you thought you saw only to find out that you maybe didn't see what you think you did or you saw it through a certain filter? As you know, in this life, people can look upon the exact same scene, paragraph, picture, event, and interpret it all a bit differently. This is an extreme example, but just take for example the Trayvon Martin case in FL.

In my effort to make this story as real as possible, and based off of certain RL experiences, I had Bella interpret in her own words what she saw, or rather, think she saw. Bella had no idea that Tanya was Edward's sister. She's never met Tanya or seen how close their family ties were. To her eyes, she saw something intimate. But, that was just one view, her naive view. To everyone else's eyes, it was just a brother and sister hanging out together at a party. To the rest of the family, Tanya was helping Edward stay upright since he was still weak from his injuries and helping to not arouse suspicion that Edward's health was actually less than expected. Edward gave his sister a thank you kiss on her temple, likened to any sibling kissing another sibling's cheek (and in some families, kisses on the mouth are even acceptable or commonplace). It was all about perception. But, maybe, I could've written that all out better. Anyways, we move on.

-Teaser for Chapter 42:

"_Still not answering, huh?" Emmett said as he came in the room looking sympathetic._

"_Nope," I deadpanned. "And why would she? She doesn't know it's me."_

"_Maybe she should answer the phone and find out it's you," he retorted._

"_After what she had been through, I can understand her wariness. If I was Bella, I wouldn't answer any unknown calls. Who knows who it could be? For all she knew, I could be her psycho __ex-fiancé__ still trying to stalk her, or worse yet, intentionally trying to frighten her. I could be a reporter, maybe even a heckler, or some other psycho. There's a wealth of possibilities of folks she probably doesn't want to talk to. I have a feeling she has experience in the matter, so I can't blame her for being unresponsive to my calls. Like I said, she doesn't know it's me."_

-LOL, I could never spoil the big reveal on the reunion or subsequent aftermath.


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to the Twilight saga is the property of Stephanie Meyer. Summit Entertainment owns all the rights to the Twi saga films. I only own writing this story, plot lines and all. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: **So, I checked my schedule and I am literally going to be busy for the rest of the week. Thought that I better get this update ready for posting while I still had the time. I wanted to keep my promise of another update by Friday. Besides, the responses to the last chapter were so great, wonderful, and overwhelming, that it really motivated me to get this chapter off to you readers.

So, the dishes that need to be washed are stacked pretty high in the sink of my kitchen (b/c I currently have non-functioning dishwasher), my kids were pretty much neglected before and after I took them to the Lego Movie today, and my hubs is kind of upset with me for just giving him leftover spaghetti for dinner. But, I was able to deliver this next chapter to you readers. That's all that matters, right?

Seriously screaming that this story has surpassed 350 reviews. Thank you, thank you, from the bottom of my heart, to all those that review!

Happy Reading!

***WAVES* TO ALL THE NEW FOLLOWERS AND THOSE THAT NEWLY FAVORITE'D**

**and**

**MASSIVE, MASSIVE HUGS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS, BOTH REGULAR AND NEW**

* * *

**Chapter 42**

~Edward~

I hung up the phone in frustration and slammed it down hard on the table in front of me. Thankfully, the tough case it was contained in prevented it from cracking. I resisted the urge to hurl this phone across the room like I had done to a couple of phones prior. I had managed to destroy those and I was on my third cell phone in just as many weeks. I think the salesgirl at the cell phone place thinks I'm breaking phones on purpose as a means to see her. I don't think my family would appreciate me breaking another phone, considering I'd already broken several, and let's just say they weren't all my personal cell phones.

"Still not answering, huh?" Emmett said as he came in the room looking sympathetic.

"Nope," I deadpanned. "And why would she? She doesn't know it's me."

"Maybe she should answer the phone and find out it's you," he retorted.

"After what she had been through, I can understand her wariness. If I was Bella, I wouldn't answer any unknown calls. Who knows who it could be? For all she knew, I could be her psycho ex-fiancé still trying to stalk her, or worse yet, intentionally trying to frighten her. I could be a reporter, maybe even a heckler, or some other psycho. There's a wealth of possibilities of folks she probably doesn't want to talk to. I have a feeling she has experience in the matter, so I can't blame her for being unresponsive to my calls. Like I said, she doesn't know it's me."

"Is that the only number you have for her?" Emmett questioned.

"Yeah, and as if this number wasn't hard enough to get. For obvious reasons, she's unlisted."

"Well, don't you worry, you'll get to see her soon enough," he said, trying to ease my frustrations.

"Ugh…unless I'm face-to-face with her now, no amount of time is soon enough," I cried. I then got up and began to pace back and forth furiously. I really wanted to throw something or smash my fist through a wall.

"Edward, you have got to relax. All this frustration and tension isn't good for you. Remember, you need to mind your blood pressure."

His words only served to aggravate me further and I ended up punching the nearest wall. "Fuck!" I screamed in agony.

For the third time in as many weeks, I landed myself back in the ER, this time for a couple of cracked knuckles. I think the nurses working the emergency room thought that I was hurting myself on purpose in order to be able to see them. Dr. Laurant, by then, had already viewed me as being quite comical.

My parents, on the other hand, had definitely not been happy with me of late, what with the broken phones, the ER visits, ransacked rooms, and valuables being hurled every which way. Now, there was a hole in the wall in the Great Room.

_The sooner I was able to get myself to Seattle the better._

When I found out that I barely missed Bella when she was in Chicago, naturally, my next step was to find her and then follow suit with a visit. Things hadn't gone according to what I had planned. In fact, for the past three weeks, my plans to go after Bella went to hell, and when I needed to get to her the most. It was why I was this massive ball of tension and frustration of late.

As soon as we returned from O'Hare, I went in search of information on Bella, a number, an address, anything I could find so that I may seek her out. As I had mentioned, I didn't know if she was still in Forks. With my near-death experience and subsequent amnesia, I had lost all contact information on her.

Emmett tried to be helpful by remembering that my things that were mailed to him were postmarked from a Forks post office, but it wasn't as if there was a Forks return address. It had been months since then. I knew we had plans to move to New York together. I didn't know if she had gone on to New York without me.

Needless to say, in googling Bella and in our quest for finding information on her, I had found more than what I bargained for. Her kidnapping and subsequent rescue hadn't made national headlines, but there were many articles about it in the local papers of Washington. In fact, she was a staple topic in the Forks paper and had been for months. There was even news footage from the local TV stations that I could view.

I had all the answers I needed. Now, I knew why she had disappeared for those couple of months since we'd parted ways in Seattle. She literally had gone missing.

For the couple of months I had been in the coma and had forgotten all about her, Bella was struggling to survive, being held hostage by her sadistic ex-fiancé, Jacob Black and his accomplice girlfriend. Who knows what Jacob had put through while he held her captive? It was only by the grace of God that Bella had made it through the ordeal and that her father and his police force was able to rescue her. It must have not been easy, considering Jacob was not a likely suspect.

_Thank God that they were even able to solve the case and find her._

If finding out all that wasn't bad enough, knowing that I wasn't there for her was the worst for me. It was all Lauren's fault. That bitch robbed me of being available for Bella when she needed me the most.

God, what must've Bella thought when she realized I wasn't out there searching for her, or that I wasn't waiting for her when she was finally rescued from the hell that had been those months of her life when she was kept imprisoned. I could guess that she probably thought I'd abandoned her. In essence, I had.

I could only garner a guess that the reason she ran away from me the first time she visited was that it was just too painful for her to see me after all, with her thinking that I basically left her for dead. I can't say that I could exactly blame her. Bella probably had no idea what had happened to me considering what she had been through, and with the cover-up that occurred, there was less of a chance she knew.

Naturally, I wanted to get to Bella as soon as possible. I needed to set things right.

Of course, finding out her news was quite upsetting to me. However, I underestimated just how upset I had gotten. I had wound myself tighter than a rubber band ball. I emanated tension from every part of my body.

I was boiling with anger for both what had happened to Bella and I and the cruel hand that fate had dealt us. We had just found each other, only to be ripped apart. We had lost so much time, not to mention the plans we had made. Now that I finally remembered, I needed to let Bella know that everything I'd said to her were not just words. I meant them.

I suppose I'd forgotten that I was still recovering from serious injury. Truthfully, I still wasn't at a hundred percent, even though I'd like to fool myself into thinking I was back to normal. My blood pressure had shot up quite high, which was how I landed in the emergency room the first time. For all the work I did to get myself discharged from the hospital for the holidays, that was exactly where I ended up.

I had collapsed. My blood pressure was in the dangerous zone and I was admitted for a week-long worth of tests, observation, and rest. The fact that I couldn't get on a plane and run to Bella made me more livid, setting my recovery back further. There was no way Dr. Laurant was clearing me to get on a plane, especially not in the state I was in.

Eventually, I got discharged again from the hospital, but I still wasn't allowed to fly anywhere. As much as my family and Jasper wanted me to be able to get to Bella, they wanted to first make sure I was actually around and healthy enough to have that meeting with her.

I had no choice but to follow doctor's orders and wait until my health stabilized enough so that I was cleared to fly. That meant I had to wait a couple of more weeks. It was weeks longer than I liked. I wanted to be at Bella's side sooner rather than later.

I was in a constant state of agitation knowing that I couldn't get to where ever Bella was. Of course, that wasn't helping my case and getting to her sooner.

I understood that Dr. Laurant was just doing his job, being the best physician he could be to me and ensuring that I didn't have a health crisis while flying. That would've certainly been bad. In turn, he understood my frustrations, and how I so desperately needed to locate Bella, go to her, and straighten out my personal life. However, if I didn't get myself into a calmer state, the longer I would be keeping myself grounded and stuck in Chicago.

In the meantime, I had gotten a hold of a good number for Bella and had been trying to call. I wanted to explain to her that I was definitely planning on getting to her, but because of circumstances at the moment, I couldn't. But, she wasn't answering. That was strange.

At first, with the amount of unanswered calls, I had thought that the number I had was a mistake. However, I was assured that it was a good contact for her. I kept trying. Still nothing. It was curious that I couldn't even leave a voicemail, but understood why that was the case. Then, numbers began getting blocked, making it even more difficult to get in contact with Bella, which resulted in my breaking a slew of phones.

After the New Year, a fresh round of heavy snowfall wreaked havoc on the city and caused travel delays. I wasn't going to be able to fly out of Chicago to anywhere, even if I was able to. Even though it was dangerous conditions outside, I was stupid enough to attempt travel, which landed me in the ER for the second time and another hospital stay. I'd banged my head pretty good when I slid my rental into a concrete barrier, and considering my previous head injury, customarily precautions were taken to guard against any more head trauma.

_I was beginning to think that the universe was conspiring against me, so I wouldn't be able to see Bella._

Although I had figured out really quick that it was fruitless to keep trying to contact Bella by phone, I still kept on trying. I held out hope that she would answer, I'd hear her voice, then all would be right in the world. Indubitably, the universe couldn't make it that easy on my love life.

_After all, the universe had me in a miserable relationship for three years of my life to that psycho-bitch, Lauren, who was now rotting away in a maximum security prison for females. _

Bella had no reason to believe that it was I who was frantically calling her; therefore, I had no reason to blame her for not answering her phone. I gathered that since her hostage experience, she'd become wary of many things. Particularly, that she probably now had serious trust issues.

While I knew in my gut that Jacob wasn't too be trusted, she didn't. She'd grown up with him, considered him a friend first despite their relationship issues and its subsequent demise. She probably never thought him capable of doing such a horrible thing to her.

Now, she probably believed that I couldn't be trusted either. I had made all these promises, only to abandon her in her hour of need. I wonder what she thought when she came through from her ordeal and realized that I wasn't amongst those that had been searching for her and waiting for her to come home. I could understand if she thought me to be a prick.

Yeah, I had a lot of explaining to do. I can't say that I would blame her, if even after all the explanation, that she still felt it right to walk away from me. Certainly, I wasn't going to stand for that, but I could understand where she'd be coming from.

I suppose I always could've tried to get a hold of Bella's father, but somehow doing that frightened me. The man is an officer of the law. He had guns. I don't know how much he knew about me, or what, if anything Bella told him about us, but I figured that I wasn't exactly going to be his favorite person at this point. It was better to be safe than sorry, and I felt it wise to just try and deal with Bella directly.

The day finally came when I could take the trip to Forks in order to find Bella. Emmett, Tanya, and Jasper would be accompanying me, mostly in part because I supposedly needed babysitters to both monitor my health, make sure I didn't act impulsively, and to keep me even-tempered. I was in no mood to argue. I just wanted to get to Bella. This trip was a long time coming.

I didn't really have any way of knowing if Bella was actually still in Forks. I had hoped that she'd answered her phone for me to make certain. However, since she hadn't been available, I just had to assume that Forks was as good a place to start as any in my bid to get in touch with her.

Actually, since there was no direct flight from Chicago to Forks, we'd have to land in Seattle then make our way to Forks. It didn't matter how I got to Bella, I just needed to see her, talk with her.

I needed Bella to know that if I could've helped it, I would've been there for her. I needed her to know that I am here for her know. Despite what tragedies happened to the two of us, my underlying feelings, my feelings of love, remain the same. Now that I remember them, I could act on them.

I love her still. It isn't in the past tense.

I needed Bella to know that I would accept no less than getting us back together. I wanted nothing more than to recover our relationship. Maybe we couldn't return to the way we were, because too much has happened since our wonderful time in Seattle together, but I was hoping we could start anew.

_I needed to lay my heart out on the line for her._

If Bella needed time, I was willing to give her time. I wasn't willing to accept that we were over, though. We'd only just begun, really.

On the flight over, I was brimming with so many emotions. I could hardly keep myself still on the plane. The flight from Chicago to Seattle was taking entirely too long. I think I was annoying the hell out of Jasper who I was sitting next to.

I was feeling relief that I was finally taking this trip. Anticipation, anger, impatience, sadness, happiness-they were all coursing through me. I was also a whole lot of nervous and not ashamed to admit that I was petrified too.

I think when the plane landed safely in Seattle, Jasper was more relieved than me. I think he was ready to leave the confined space and me, who was admittedly, a terrible traveling companion. I think he even complained as much to Emmett and Tanya.

We may have money, but we certainly didn't get first-class seats. In fact, the four of us were put towards the back of the plane, most likely due to purchasing tickets to this flight at the last minute. Heck, I didn't mind if they put us in the cargo hold, just as long as we were able to catch this flight.

Something in my gut just told me that I had to be on this particular flight. I didn't know if it was a good or bad feeling, but I went with it.

I followed the sea of people out of the concourse and got stopped dead in my tracks just as I emerged through the terminal doors. Lo and behold, standing right in front of me was Bella. My beautiful, precious Bella. She was there at my gate, staring right at me.

Our eyes locked and like a magnet, I immediately gravitated towards her. I was within inches of her. I thought I could cry. I could already see tears forming in her eyes.

We still hadn't said a word. Bella and I just kept staring at one another, as if neither one of us could believe that the other was standing right there in front of us.

I was afraid that she was just a mirage, a figment conjured up by my imagination, and not really Bella. But, the moment she touched my face, I knew that she had to be real.

I leaned into her touch and closed my eyes. I relished in the feel of her of touch. I realized exactly how much I missed it, having gone without it for so long. I didn't want to go on any longer without feeling her touch each day.

I opened my eyes to find her still touching my face, just wordless. It seemed as if she was studying me. In a way, I was studying her too. I guess we were both re-familiarizing ourselves.

It occurred to me that she was more beautiful now than when I last saw her. Believe me, the visions I had of her when I was in the coma didn't even do her enough justice.

I couldn't help myself and pulled her in for a kiss. I needed to taste her lips again.

_My heart did a virtual fist bump when I found that she wasn't stopping me from stealing my kiss._

The moment that we kissed, it was as if the world stood still. I mean, all time had already stopped the moment I laid eyes on her. I had already forgotten where we were. Nothing else mattered except Bella and I. Now that I was in Bella's arms, it felt like my world was righting itself.

Damn, the kiss. It was exactly like the first time we ever kissed, where she tilted my whole world off of its axis. I felt tingles all the way to the tips of my toes.

I couldn't be sure, but maybe this kiss was even more intense than the first time. I felt like I couldn't have her close enough and kept holding her tighter to me until I felt that there was no more inch of space between us. In turn, her body molded into mine.

_I had almost forgotten how well we fit together._

I think I could've just stood there kissing Bella forever, if it weren't for throats clearing that had broken through the lust-induced fog that had overtaken me. I tried to ignore what I heard, and continued to kiss Bella. Bella didn't seem to want to stop kissing me either. However, the voices got insistent.

Reluctantly, we broke our kiss. Both our lips were visibly swollen from all the kissing action.

Bella's cheeks were already a lovely blush color, indicating her embarrassment at the scene we just caused. I giggled a little, remembering how much I loved that blush of hers and how much I wanted to elicit it from her as often as possible.

I did sober up though when I looked up and found we were surrounded. On one side, Emmett, Tanya, and Jasper was staring at Bella and I with these strange, shocked, looks upon their faces. On the other side, I glimpsed the faces of two young women also visibly shocked.

Then I caught sight of an older man, who was also intently watching us. He didn't only look visibly shocked, but his face was quickly morphing to that of anger. I quickly recognized the family resemblance.

Shit! I just kissed Bella like I did in front of her father. Not only that, I'd made a very public, and I mean public, display of affection.

Did I mention that Bella's father had been watching? Her very intimidating looking father who had guns and was an expert at using them. Admittedly, not the best way to have met Bella's father.

Then and there, I thought I was a dead man. Talk about whoops! Probably, the single biggest snafu I'd ever made in my life. I literally began drawing up my will in my head.

* * *

**End A/N:** So, did you guys like? More to come, certainly. I gather that the next couple of chapters are going to be dialogue heavy.

-Still working on those reviews. I think my goal is to get them all done before I post the next chapter, simply for the fact that I don't want to dig myself a bigger hole what with already being behind on review replies as it is.

-Teaser for Chapter 43:

"_Everyone this is Bella," I murmured, introducing Bella to my siblings and Jasper._

"_Yeah, no shit, __lover boy.__ I doubt you make a habit of kissing beautiful, female strangers at airports," Emmett retorted, trying hard to remain serious._


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to the Twilight saga is the property of Stephanie Meyer. Summit Entertainment owns all the rights to the Twi saga films. I only own writing this story, plot lines and all. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: **Sorry this update has taken this long. RL has been kicking my ass. There's the five kids and the overly difficult husband. There's also all the other things I have to do in life.

Then, I have this disabled friend that I'd been helping out, with rides mostly, since she can't drive at the moment, but time spent with her and being her transportation has frankly taken up more of my time than I had initially thought it would and had wanted. It didn't help that her stupid job ordered her back to work, even though she's still disabled, and is not giving her a hand with transportation. But, I'm all she's got, so I'm stuck at the moment.

There's also this little matter of a previous knee injury that's coming back to haunt me. There are days where my leg with the bad knee has probably been as bad as my disabled friend's leg. Needless to say, having that bad knee now has not been conducive to my writing and being productive in general. Until I get it looked into, which will be soon (already got an appointment), some days I'm reduced to laying in bed with my leg elevated, alternating ice pack and heat pad, and taking pain meds that just make me not only loopy but sleepy.

Not excuses, just explaining what has been going on with me. I really wish I had a magic wand to be able to take of all my other responsibilities, so that my sole focus can be on writing. Alas, I don't. But, let me know if you know what the magic wand is or where that magic wand could be.

BTW, I totally made a whoopsie on that teaser from last chapter. Like I said, loopy.

Buckle up, long chapter ahead. Got a lot to say and a lot happening in order for us to continue to move the story forward.

**COME BRIGHTEN UP MY DAYS WITH YOUR REVIEWS**

**PLEASE AND THANK YOU**

* * *

**Chapter 43**

~Bella~

I could hardly believe that Edward was physically standing in front of me. It seemed impossible that he was real. I thought that I was maybe suffering from a hallucination; that someone who looked very much like Edward was whom I was seeing as Edward in my mind. It was certainly possible, since I had been thinking a lot about Edward of late. I kept studying his face closely, looking for any signs that he wasn't really Edward.

When I couldn't find anything otherwise to convince me that it was none other than Edward there before me, I thought to touch his face, to prove to myself that he wasn't just a figment of my imagination. I had thought that maybe I was dreaming, with the dream so vivid that everything look and felt real.

_Maybe I was losing my mind? It wouldn't be unexpected, considering all that I'd been through._

However, the moment my hand felt his skin, I knew that this was no dream. He was really there in front of me. I once again felt that certain spark of electricity course through me just like the first time we'd ever touch, and ever since we had been together. It was nice to know that even after all this time we had spent separated, the spark was still there and very much alive. In fact, it was surprising that the feelings seemed more intense.

_Amazingly, Edward was here with me. _

I didn't know how he came to be standing in front of me or why fate chose to bring us together like this, but I wasn't complaining. I wasn't prepared to see him, but I think even if I'd gone to Chicago and seen him there, I still would have been ill-prepared to meet with him.

We had both been standing in front of one another for a while with neither one of us having uttered a word yet. I think we were both taken by surprise and speechless from finding one another like we had. I think we were both still processing that we were both finally together again.

I think we were also reconnecting. I know I'd let all the good memories of Edward and I together flood my mind, wash over me, and wrap me up much like a cozy blanket.

_It was so good to see him and I could tell he felt the same._

From the moment Edward and I met, there had always been this insane attraction. My attraction for him hadn't diminished one bit, since we'd been apart. In fact, he was more attractive to me than ever.

Of course, that could've been fueled by the pregnancy hormones. I'd read that pregnant women, especially during the first few months were quite horny, for lack of a better word. Now that Edward was before me, I couldn't agree more. I could already feel the wetness in my panties and this just from the sight of him. Admittedly, the ego boost I got from seeing the attraction and lust within his eyes only served to heighten my own desire.

It was why I didn't turn away or reject him when I saw him moving in for a kiss. I wanted to kiss him too. Just as I remembered, and was the usual for the two of us, we'd lost ourselves in the kiss. Everything faded away and it was just the two of us kissing and how good it felt.

In the back of my mind, it occurred to me that here we were at the airport, in a very public place, passionately kissing. It also occurred to me that people may be watching the scene we were causing; that my father, Alice, and Rosalie were witnessing what was happening. I only dwelled on their possible reactions a brief second before the ecstatic feelings of kissing Edward took me over again.

I realized that I didn't care about anything else at the moment, but pouring all my passion into that kiss. In that kiss was all the words I couldn't say just yet. In that kiss was the months worth of missing him and the two of us together. All that mattered was that Edward and I was reunited and we were picking up just where we left off.

_It was as if no time had passed at all._

Naturally, I knew that I'd have a lot of explaining to do to my father and my friends. They had never met Edward, but I figured they'd already realized that it had to be Edward whom I was kissing. I'm sure they knew me well enough to know that I didn't kiss random men in airports. However, I wasn't sure I could handle the inquisition that was sure to follow once Edward and I came up for air.

As much as I didn't want the kiss to end, I was already breathless. Besides, the voices of our companions, once distant, became closer, louder, and more insistent, making them increasingly difficult to ignore. With reluctance, we both pulled away.

Of course, seeing all the faces of the people surrounding us and their reactions, caused me to turn red as a tomato, embarrassed about what had just occurred. Edward giggled a bit and had a goofy smirk on his face which quickly turned to dread once he laid eyes on my father. I could literally see the point of recognition once he figured out the family resemblance between Charlie and I.

He did school his features quickly and chose to turn his attention first to those whom I could only assume were his companions. I was left to deal with mine.

"We have some explaining to do," he murmured to me. I nodded.

"I'll just be over here," he pointed out a spot where he'd be talking to his group. I nodded again, still lacking in vocal ability apparently.

_Or maybe the kiss left me both breathless and speechless_.

Edward let me go to face my father, Alice, and Rosalie. Still red-faced and feeling like a little girl whom just got herself in trouble, I took them aside, pulling my father along, stopping him from further glaring down Edward. I chose to not acknowledge all the states from the other passengers and airline workers at the gate.

"In case, you didn't already figure it out, that was Edward," I said meekly.

"Uh huh. That better have been Edward or I'd arrested him on the spot for sexually assaulting you and public indecency. I have half the mind to arrest the man anyway," Charlie declared. "Does he make a habit of PDAs and causing scenes?"

"Um, no...not particularly," I answered. "I guess we just got caught up in the moment. It was a surprise to both of us to see one another here. And, Dad, don't be silly. You have no jurisdiction to arrest anyone here even if you wanted to."

"I can understand now how you got yourself in your situation," Rosalie murmured to me, poking a finger at my belly and giving me a wink. Charlie stopped staring at Edward long enough in order to glare at Rosalie.

"How romantic," Alice swooned. "It's like something out of a romance novel or a movie."

"Oh, I don't know about that, but an interesting way to meet up that's for sure. Fate seems to have a habit of dropping Edward into my life."

Charlie was continually looking at Edward up and down. "It's not polite to stare, Dad," I pointed out to him. It still didn't stop him from staring at Edward.

_I wondered if Edward felt the glares of my dad at his back._

If looks could kill, Edward would surely be dead on the spot. I had no idea what my father's problem was, but I suppose, he was just being a father; an overprotective father. I'm sure many fathers wouldn't take too kindly to seeing a man brazenly approach their only daughter and kiss them in front of an entire airport terminal.

"Uh huh. When am I going to formally meet this beau of yours? I'm assuming that with a kiss like that, he still is a suitor." My father asked, sounding very father-like.

"Soon, of course. We just have these little matters to take care of first. You understand, right?"

"I guess we won't be needing these tickets to Chicago now that Edward's here," Rosalie mentioned. Just then, the boarding announcement for our flight came over the speakers.

Edward and I caught each other's eye at that moment. I nodded to him that everything was going to be okay.

"I guess I should take care of these first," my father said, waving his ticket. "Bella we are by no means done here. But, excuse me a moment."

Charlie headed off to the counter to deal with the matter of our tickets. I hoped to God that the four of us wouldn't need to use them now and have to fly off to Chicago. That would certainly be a cruel twist of fate, seeing as Edward was physically here in Seattle.

"Omigosh, you two have so much to talk about," Alice said, pointing out the obvious.

"He doesn't seem to know yet about the bun in the oven," Rosalie added.

"He was too busy making goo-goo eyes and kissing Bella to notice her belly and the weight gain," Alice retorted with a giggle. "I must say, dear, you look perfect today, positively glowing. Being pregnant really becomes you. I can totally understand why Edward couldn't help himself."

I rolled my eyes at Alice. "I wonder if he'll still that way about me once he finds out about the baby," I responded.

"I can see the love there, Bella. He seems like a good guy. I don't think he's the type to look upon you differently after finding out about the baby. If anything, I think his love for you will only grow, once he finds out that you've become the mother to his child," Rosalie declared.

"I agree," Alice concurred.

"God, when we start talking, I wouldn't know what to say to him. How do I even begin to explain? How do I prevent him from running away and screaming?" I expressed my concern to my two best friends.

"I thought you had your whole speech worked out when you were in Chicago," Alice said.

"But that was Chicago. As much as I thought I was prepared, I really wasn't. Now, I thought I had time to prepare again for what I'm going to say before I saw him again, but now….he's here."

"What's to prepare? You just tell him the honest truth. Simple," Rosalie said with a shrug.

"She's right," Alice agreed. "You only need to speak from your heart."

"I know. I know. It's just that I'm never good with these heart-to-hearts. What if I say the wrong things, or he takes things the wrong way? I feel like I'll mess everything up between us somehow. Look at all that's happened with Jacob."

"No...you don't bring that maniac into this. I don't even know the guy, but I already know Edward is nothing like Jake. He has a good heart, I can tell. Nothing that happened with Jake was your fault. Hasn't your therapist gone over that with you already? There was nothing you said or did that messed things up with him. He's pure evil, nothing more," Alice lectured.

Just then, I saw twin grins grace Alice and Rosalie's faces before they gestured for me to turn around. Edward had come up behind me.

Face-to-face once more, it was like the airport disappeared again. It was as if everything else faded to black while Edward and I were standing alone under a single spotlight, like something out of a stage play.

"You're here," I murmured.

"And you're here," Edward murmured back. "You're really here," he repeated, as he touched a hand to my face.

"I was going to Chicago to see you."

"And I came here to look for you," Edward uttered with a chuckle. "We were going to head out to Forks."

"Well, it's a good thing we caught one another here at the airport then; otherwise, we'd be like two ships passing through the night. Wouldn't it have been funny if we'd both gotten to our destinations and found the other not there?"

"That would've been comical. But, I would've tracked you down eventually. As long as it took, I was going to find you. We have a lot to talk about." I nodded in agreement.

Then Edward's face turned sullen. "I tried to get to you sooner, but circumstances…," his voice dropped off. Then he added, "You ran away from me the last time."

I felt my cheeks redden with embarrassment. "I know. I'm sorry. I was an idiot. I think I should've just called first and gave you some sort of warning. I don't know what made me think it would be okay to just drop in on you and your family like I did. I should've realized it was a bad idea from the start. I'd come at the wrong time and felt uncomfortable from the beginning, especially since it was the middle of your family's party. I wasn't prepared for what I saw."

It suddenly occurred to me that one of Edward's companions was the woman I'd seen with him at the party, the last time I was in Chicago. I hadn't noticed her before, probably due to my focus being entirely on Edward and the shock that we had actually reunited right in the airport. In looking at her, she was still quite beautiful, but more understated. This must've been her regular, everyday look.

I found it strange that he'd bring his new love interest with him to seek out his old one. Maybe that was one of the things we needed to talk about. I wondered what she thought of the kiss we had shared.

"You felt intimidated by the lavishness of everything. My parents holiday party only served to highlight the excess. Bella, I assure you, although the house is lavish, which is something that can't really be helped, we really don't normally live that way. At least, I don't. It's not at all what you think."

"Well, there was that, but frankly, it was mostly because I had seen you with her," I told him flat out, subtly pointing out his female companion.

Edward turned to see who I was pointing out and then looked confused. "You ran because you saw me with my sister?"

It was my turn to be confused. Astonishment was surely written all over my face. "Your sister?"

"Yeah, my sister, Tanya. Well, my adopted sister really, one of the three siblings my parents took in when they were orphaned. Remember, we talked about them."

"I do remember. She has to be the model."

"Yes. I suppose it's kind of obvious. She's noticeably beautiful. She's taken a break from modeling to spend time with the family, because...well. Especially after what happened." I could tell he was fumbling for words, which was quite unlike him.

"Uh, why would you be upset exactly seeing me with her?" He then asked.

"Because like I said, I was an idiot. I didn't know she's your sister. I thought you...uh, I thought I saw something between the two of you I now know I clearly didn't."

Now that I had a chance to think about things, I could see how my perceptions were skewed. Everything I had seen of him and Tanya for that brief period of time could easily be taken as affection between siblings. I didn't know the whole story and had jumped to conclusions. Instead of staying and getting answers, I automatically assumed I'd already had all the answers when I clearly didn't.

"I suppose as an outsider looking in, I could understand how you could've come to such a conclusion. We were sticking pretty close that night, but it isn't what you would think. She was basically holding me upright that night, preventing me from collapsing in front of everyone."

"Oh? Had a bit too much to drink then?" I interjected.

Edward chuckled. "I wish," he retorted. "Drinks would've certainly helped. Those kinds of fancy parties my parents throw aren't really my thing, but I endure them for my mom's sake."

"I remember the butler that let me in mentioning something about that," I interrupted again.

"Anthony, he's the butler. He knows me well." He fondly said of the butler.

" I had one small shot and that was it. It was about all I could handle anyway. With the meds I am on, I can't really drink anymore."

"Wait...you're on meds? Are you sick?" I asked with much concern.

I then began to pat him all around, my way of assuring myself that he was okay. I noticed him visibly wince when I patted his chest.

"Ow," he yelped slightly. "You have to be gentle with me darling. I'm still recovering, y'know."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Recovering? Edward, what happened to you? Is this why you disappeared from my life these past few months?"

"Well, in a way, yes. There's a lot more to what happened to me. But, certainly what I've been through is nothing compared to what you'd experienced."

"You know about what happened to me?" I questioned, surprised. "Then why? How come you didn't?" I struggled to ask the questions I needed the answers to.

"I assure you, it was only recently," he immediately responded. "I only learned of it through the process of searching for you after you'd left Chicago. You have to believe that if I had known sooner or even was able to, I would've been on the next plane here to be with you in a heartbeat. I would've never abandoned you if I could've helped it. I'm very sorry if you've felt that way. I never meant for any of this happen, for us to lose touch. I want you to know that everything I said back then when we were together was sincere and I meant every word. I had every intention of fulfilling all the plans we'd made together. I'm so sorry that they didn't happen and you probably thought that I was full of shit. It was never my intention to have you feel like I just strung you along. Dammit, you have no idea how much regret I have. I know now that we probably should've never separated back then. Things would've certainly been different for the both of us and we both wouldn't have gone through hell. God, I knew something had to have been wrong when you weren't returning my calls or texts and I hadn't heard from you the whole rest of the day. I, however, didn't want to panic and assume the worst when there was a dozen reasons that weren't ominous as to why you were unavailable. I was fully planning to check up on you again and even go to you since I wrapped up business quickly. I just never got the chance."

"Edward, what happened? Why did we lose touch? If you knew something was wrong, why didn't you follow up? Why didn't you come help look for me? Why did you just disappear?" I inundated him with questions.

"It was never my intention to disappear. And to think I got called back to Portland in the first place on a lie. Dammit, if I could only turn back time."

"Were you in an accident? Is that what happened?"

"Something like that," he responded with a small chuckle. "I was shot," he told me matter-of-factly.

My face morphed into shock and my eyes widened with terror. "You were shot," I yelled, a little louder than I had intended. I could hear very audible gasps and eyes of an audience staring at us. I didn't know what surprised me more, learning that he was shot, or the fact that Edward had told me in such a plain manner.

I then saw a tall, lean, and lanky blond man approach Edward and I. I recognized him as also being part of Edward's companions, as he was part of the group Edward was talking to earlier.

He told us, "Perhaps, you two should resume your conversation elsewhere. Somewhere more private looks to be in order. This is neither the time nor place. Besides, man, we gotta get going. I don't know what you two plan to do, but since we've only just arrived, we still got to get our bags and lest not forget there's a car waiting for us. It's been a pretty long day."

Edward turned to him and agreed, "Yes, you're right of course. Bella and I certainly don't need an audience." He paused for a second before he realized an introduction was in order. "Forgive me, Bella, this is my best friend, Jasper. Jasper, this is my girl, Bella. The one I've been talking about and we've been searching for. Well, at least in my mind, she's still my girl." Edward then gave me a bashful look.

Jasper then took my hand and kissed it. "It's a pleasure, ma'am. Truly," he said in the most charming Southern accent. "If I must say, Edward's description of your beauty doesn't do you justice. You're even more beautiful in person than one can imagine. I'm so glad that you've seem to have come out of your terrible ordeal quite unscathed."

Although quite stunned by his gesture and his compliment, I managed to utter, "Nice to meet you."

"Hey, watch it cowboy," Edward warned Jasper. "No making moves on my lady."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Jasper declared. "Just being friendly. I will say, I think you really have yourself a winner with this one. I can understand why your mind fought so hard, not to mention the urgency of finding her. Certainly, a hundred times better than that last one."

Although he confused me with all that he was saying to Edward, Jasper made me blush with his kind words. He hardly even knew me for him to make such compliments, but it made me happy that he seemed to approve of Edward and I together. He seemed like a great friend to Edward. For the mere fact that he accompanied Edward on this trip, already made him a good guy in my book. From what I could see, Alice and Rosalie, were both quite taken with him already. That was understandable, since he was quite handsome himself. Edward surely surrounded himself with some beautiful people. I hoped to be able to get to know Jasper more, since he looked to be an important person in Edward's life.

"So, Bella, shall we move our conversation out of this airport and to somewhere with more privacy? We really do have so much to talk about." Edward asked.

"Well, I don't know. My dad, my friends, and I were all supposed to be flying out to Chicago. My dad is looking into what could be done about that now. There's obviously no more need to go since you're here, Edward. Going to see you was the sole reason we were heading out there."

"It doesn't look they're holding the plane for you guys," Jasper uttered, as he started looking around the gate area.

I was so engrossed with Edward, I had completely forgotten that the plane we were supposed to be on was actively boarding passengers and preparing to take off. As I looked around, I noticed the crowd dwindling, as more and more passengers started boarding the plane. Edward and I didn't have as much of an audience anymore as I'd originally thought.

_That was a relief._

"With our flight plans canceled, I don't even know where we would go. I guess it's back to Forks? That's going to be a long drive back. I'm afraid that when we all arrived there, it'll be too late to talk and we'd all just be ready for bed, especially you all that's on a different time zone. But, maybe that isn't necessarily a bad thing. Now, that we've finally been brought together, I think it'll be alright to catch up in the morning."

"I don't want to wait till morning to talk," Edward admitted. "I've been so eager to see you. I have so much to say. Now, that you're finally in front of me and I have the chance to explain all that's happened with me, I don't want to lose the opportunity. I'd rather stay up all night and hash things out, rather than go to bed. I wouldn't be able to go to sleep anyway. I'd rather not wait."

"Come to think of it, I'd rather not wait either. I, too, have so much to say. I've already waited long enough. There's a lot you need to know. I probably won't be able to sleep either if I don't get all this off my chest. But, yeah, somewhere private would be better to have our conversation and preferably alone. If you're game to stay up all night to talk, I'm game too."

"And, I really would rather not have to wait to drive all the way to Forks to be able to talk," Edward further admitted.

My father finished talking with the airline attendant at the counter, and apparently, talked them into allowing us not to fly this time. They already had figured considering the scene that Edward and I caused. He couldn't get the tickets refunded, unfortunately, but he was able to turn them into vouchers for a future flight. We had actually done the airline a favor, as they were overbooked and had quite a few people as stand by passengers, and since we gave up our four seats, four other people were going to be able to head to Chicago.

The only unfortunate problem was that the bags that we had checked in were still on the plane and would be off to Chicago without us; however, my father made arrangements with the airline to have our bags delivered back to our addresses in Forks. It would probably take a couple of days before we received our luggage back, but the airline promised to have it on their next flight back to Seattle.

If I were to be honest, I truly didn't care about the luggage. They were just things. I had Edward with me now and he was all I needed.

My father was the one that came up with the brilliant solution to stay in the nearby airport hotel for the night. It was getting too late for any of us to drive back to Forks. Besides, the rain had started again and it was surely going to turn into snow at some point during the evening. My father didn't want to risk us all being on the road and getting caught in bad weather.

I formally introduced Edward to my father and he visibly tensed. Naturally, he was nervous. Who wouldn't be nervous meeting the parents for the first time? Add to the fact that my father is a sheriff and had been glaring at him throughout this whole time, it wasn't any wonder why Edward would feel a bit intimidated.

_My father being intimidating was why I had no other dates in high school and fell into a loveless relationship with Jacob, who turned out to be a psychopath._

In my opinion, Edward handled himself quite well. I think he even impressed my father, since Charlie couldn't stop talking about him during the short car ride to the hotel. My father has never been known to be talkative, so the fact that he's already said so much to me about Edward means that he must've made some impression on him. However, if you ask me, no one is immune to Edward's charms. He's the type of the guy that could probably talk his way out of a traffic ticket, even when he's clearly at fault, and even if my dad's the one who had pulled him over.

Edward gave my dad a strong handshake and then apologized for the scene he caused in the terminal. Those alone won him points with Charlie. My dad also liked when Edward offered to take him to brunch the next morning and buy him a beer while they sit down and talk openly, especially about why he was out of my life for these past few months and his intentions towards me.

_Be still my heart, Edward had intentions towards me. I couldn't help but do an internal fist pump._

Charlie thought that was very upstanding of Edward, already making him a fine, young man in his eyes and the type of man who would make a good father to our unborn child. Of course, my father would never let Edward know any of this; that would ruin his intimidation factor. My father seemed to enjoy being intimidating.

Before we left the airport, I ended up meeting the rest of Edward's entourage. The fact that Edward even had an entourage was already interesting. I'd already met Jasper, who very much seemed like a brother to Edward. There was also his real big brother, Emmett, the one living in New York, whom I would've met if mine and Edward's previous plans had been fulfilled. Emmett reminded of a lovable, life-sized, teddy bear, but he was solid like a football player. Emmett was just as handsome as his brother and further proved that good genes ran in the Cullen family.

_It really made me wonder what the Cullen parents looked like._

I also formally met Tanya, the sister, whom I was a bit intimidated and embarrassed to meet. Not only did I feel like such a plain Jane as compared to her beauty, but the fact that I had wrongly pegged her as being Edward's new love interest made me feel uncomfortable. She sensed my discomfort immediately and put me at ease. She's quite down-to-earth, open, and welcoming. She wasn't at all what I imagined a stereotypical model to be like. I realized that Tanya was pretty close to both Edward and Emmett, and I think the fact that she traveled a lot due to her job and isn't able to be with them all the time, made her hold her brothers close all the more. Outsiders, who didn't truly know their relationship and their dynamics, may mistakenly interpret Tanya's sibling affection, like I had initially, but after spending some time with her and watching the interactions, I understood.

After meeting Tanya, I thought it was the start of what would be a beautiful friendship. The same went for Emmett. It felt really good that I already had rapport with part of Edward's family.

Of course, they had yet to know about the baby I was carrying. I wondered if things would change when they eventually found out.

With my father around, it was an awkward time at the hotel lobby when it came to deciding how many rooms we'd be needing and who would be in what room. I think we all kind of knew that Edward and I wanted a room together and that we needed one together to be able to talk, but because of my father, no one was willing to say as much and remained silent about it. However, we all secretly knew what was going to happen once we got Charlie taken care of. If I didn't know better, I think my father knew what was going to happen also, being the great police officer that he is, but he chose to remain blissfully oblivious, or at least decided not to call us out on our plans and just let us be.

To be honest, I didn't quite understand the tip-toeing we were all doing regarding Edward and I sharing a hotel room. We were both adults and it wasn't as if we hadn't done it before. I supposed no one wanted to intentionally upset my father just in case he had a problem with it. But, like I said, I think my father knew that we were trying to spare his feelings and respect that no matter how old I am, he was still my father.

Emmett insisted on paying for the rooms, for which he got four for all of us. Charlie didn't mind one bit that he didn't need to foot the bill, and I think rather liked that he get comped for once. Naturally, he got a room all his own. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper were supposedly to share a double-room with a sofa bed, while Rosalie and Tanya would willingly share a room, and Alice and I would get the other room. Of course, that wasn't how it was going to turn out once Charlie was safely off in his room.

Emmett, being ever so smart, actually booked my father a nice, single suite, something fancier than the rest of the regular hotel rooms the rest of us would receive, and more importantly, on a separate floor from the rest of us. We all had to commend Emmett's smart thinking and his slyness.

Charlie didn't protest at all about the fancy hotel room he was getting. In fact, I think he rather looked forward to it. As hard as he worked and all he'd been through of late with me, I thought it was nice that he received some much deserved pampering and luxury for a change. Kudos to Emmett for giving him that.

The floor with the rest of our rooms came first; therefore, we all exited and sent my father on his merry way. Edward promised to call his room in the morning to arrange their brunch. I gave my dad a hug and kiss good night and told him to enjoy himself in his fancy suite. We would see one another the next day and talk about what's to come next now that Edward and I were finally reunited and very much look to be picking our relationship back up where we had left off.

As soon as the elevator was out of sight, we all switched room keys and headed to our respective rooms. Edward and I headed to ours, while Alice, Rosalie, and Tanya actually got the double-room with the sofa bed, and Emmett and Jasper took over what had been the room for Rosalie and Tanya. We all made plans to meet up the next day and see where we'd all be heading from there.

I was curious how Rosalie and Alice would get along with Tanya, since they were all kind of forced to room together; however, I could see the three of them chatting it up already as they walked off to their room. It looked like the three of them were going to get along just fine.

As Edward and I reached our room at the end of the hall, we both stood there and stared at the door for a time. I think we both had a mixture of feelings that were coursing through us: nervousness, apprehension, elation, anticipation, which prevented either of us from opening the door and walking on through. We both knew the significance of what going into the room meant. For me, personally, I knew that I had no more chances to run away, no more time to be afraid, or be able to continue to avoid the inevitable. It was finally time to tell Edward the biggest news of all.

* * *

**End A/N**: I was totally planning to post this chapter along w/ Ch 44, even though I've taken longer than had planned to post this already-yeah, sorry about that. However, it occurred to me that today's Kristen Stewart's birthday. So, in honor of my ultimate Bella, had to send this chapter out to you readers. I hope you are continuing to enjoy.

Happy Birthday Kristen! I can only hope to have done my Bella's justice through my writing just as you've done the Bella character playing her in all the movies.

-Still working on those review replies. I probably will have more again after this chapter. I'll still keep trudging on through trying to work on them in between all the other stuff I'm doing. Remember, when I said I have no time. Yeah, I fail at composing review replies because of that, too.

-Finally, here's a correct, proper teaser for Ch. 44 (and a rather long one at that):

_"I must say, outwardly, she looks good for having been a hostage victim," Emmett commented._

_"And how is she supposed to look exactly?" I questioned Emmett, my tone brimming with displeasure at his comment._

_"I don't know. Emaciated maybe? Haggard? Battered? I just keep thinking about pictures I've seen of similar victims before. I don't mean any disrespect. I'm just saying that she looks good. Healthy even."_

_"She's beautiful. She looks even better than I remembered. Maybe that psycho ex of hers that took her actually treated her well while he had her in captivity. I can only hope."_

_"Well, she may not bear any physical scars from her ordeal, but I'm sure she carries some internal, psychological ones," Jasper ruminated._


End file.
